Ecos de otras vidas
by Dr Facer
Summary: Usagi, Rei, Minako, Makoto y Ami se encuentran por fin con los guardianes. Pero este reencuentro tan esperado por ellas no tendrá el mismo resultado para cada una... ¿Podrán llegar a trabajar juntas las Sailor Scouts y los guardianes de Celephais?
1. Prólogo

Ecos de otras vidas

Prólogo

Por Dr Facer

_Hace cinco meses. _

En Jordania, Israel, existe un enorme lago al que se le llama Mar Muerto. Este particular lago se ha ganado este lúgubre nombre por una muy buena razón: sus aguas son tan saladas que fuera de bacterias y pequeñas algas no hay nada con vida. Aún así, sus olas son muy tranquilas y sus playas lugares soleados en donde se puede estar en paz.

Pero esta noche sucederá algo que nos hará dudar si el mar muerto está en verdad tan muerto como se cree. John y Martín, un par de amigos ingleses, escogieron este lugar para pasar sus vacaciones y hoy a la media noche tienen pensado atravesar a nado el enorme lago salado. Los dos jóvenes saben que no es difícil, ya que es imposible que sus cuerpos se hundan aquí; el único peligro que les preocupaba era que su piel se quemara después de un largo tiempo de estar sumergida en más sal que agua; por eso, y para evitar riesgos, el par de amigos se ha equipado con trajes de buceo que han modificado para protegerse.

—¿Listo?— Preguntó John al terminar de arreglar su traje.

—Por supuesto— contestó Martín—. De hecho, me preguntaba cuanto tendría que esperarte.

—Claro, como tú eres el señor perfecto...

—¿Qué? No seas delicado y no nos hagas perder tiempo— dijo Martín—, tenemos que apresurarnos antes de que alguien nos vea.

—¿Quién nos va a ver? ¡Es medianoche!

Dejando la discusión a un lado, John y Martín se adentraron en las aguas del mar muerto y a los pocos paso se dieron cuenta de que podían avanzar tendidos de espaldas sin siquiera esforzarse pues aunque quisieran hundirse, el agua los mantenía a flote.

—¡Esto es genial!— Gritó John mientras se impulsaba con sus brazos—, ¡así debería ser el mar en todo el mundo!

—Eso lo dices porque no sabes nadar— le respondió Martín. —Oye, te apuesto dos cervezas a que yo llego al otro lado antes que tú.

—¡Acepto la apuesta; más te vale que luego no te eches para atrás!

—No hará falta... ¡Porque tú vas a pagar las cervezas!— Exclamó Martín que comenzó a nadar con todas sus fuerzas, dejando a John bastante atrás

—¡Espera, eso no es justo!— Se quejó el pobre John mientras intentaba alcanzar a su compañero.

Los dos amigos continuaron con su juego hasta llegar al centro del enorme lago. Fue en este punto donde notaron que sus fuerzas se agotaban rápidamente y cada vez les costaba más avanzar. A pesar de eso no estaban preocupados, pues sabían que podían quedarse quietos el tiempo que quisieran sin temor a hundirse y por ello decidieron detenerse y descansar un poco. Durante el tiempo que los dos muchachos habían dedicado a nadar la luna se había ocultado detrás de densos nubarrones que sólo dejaban pasar una luz tenue y mortecina; sumado a esto, el aire que recorría la superficie del lago se había helado gradualmente y de cuando en cuando aullaba lastimosamente al mover las aguas.

—Esto se está poniendo medio feo... ¿No crees Martín?— Llamó John.

—Claro que no. Tan solo está nublado y hace un poco de frío. ¿Acaso le tienes miedo a los fantasmas?

—¡No seas idiota, no hablo de eso!— Se quejó John—, pon atención… ¿No sientes algo diferente en el agua, como si burbujeara pero sin hacer burbujas?

Martín no respondió y puso atención al movimiento del agua; sí, tenía que admitir que había algo extraño aquí. El agua y las olas estaban... raras, pues alrededor de ellos la marea no llegaba. Podía ver pequeñas olas a lo lejos, pero ninguna los alcanzaba; lo único que sentía era un extraño movimiento en el agua, como si hirviera sin calentarse.

—¿Lo sentiste?— Gritó John—, ¡hay algo debajo de nosotros!

—¡Cállate!— Ordenó Martín, —no pasa nada y además...— Martín nunca tuvo la oportunidad de terminar la frase, un resplandor que se encendió bajo ellos e iluminó todo el mar muerto como si el sol estuviera en sus profundidades y un rugido infernal que estremeció las aguas le quitaron las palabras de la boca. Para cuando los dos amigos reaccionaron ya era muy tarde. Una poderosa fuerza explotó desde el fondo del lago y lanzó a los desafortunados nadadores por los aires.

John y Martín pudieron ver durante su corto vuelo, antes de perderse para siempre, aquello que surgió del mar muerto: una enorme fortaleza de roca y metal construida con una arquitectura que sólo habría podido surgir de los sueños de un dios enloquecido. Lo último que los aterrizados jóvenes presenciaron antes de morir fue a dos enormes sombras con blancos y brillantes ojos que se lanzaban contra ellos.

Al día siguiente nadie habló del extraño resplandor en el mar muerto; parecía como si nadie hubiera visto nada. Hubo una pequeña sorpresa entre la gente de la localidad cuando se descubrió que el lago había perdido profundidad, como cuando un objeto pesado se saca de un recipiente con agua, pero tampoco nadie habló mucho sobre esto. Nadie ha vuelto a ver a John y a Martin; su equipo de campamento fue encontrado en una de las orillas del enorme lago por un grupo de adolescentes, quienes simplemente decidieron quedarse con su hallazgo sin reportarlo a la policía.

Y el día de hoy, el mar muerto sigue igual que siempre: sus aguas son muy tranquilas y sus playas lugares soleados en donde se puede estar en paz.


	2. La historia que nos contó Luna

Aviso legal: Los personajes de Sailor Moon fueron creados por y son copyright de Naoko Takeuchi.

Los conceptos de Celephais y los guardianes fueron creados para esta historia por mí. Si deseas usarlos para cualquier cosa, contáctame antes.

Ecos de otras vidas

Por Fabian Cruz

Capítulo Uno.

La historia que nos contó Luna.

El lugar en que las cuatro jóvenes se encontraban ahora pertenecía al padre de Rei, era una cabaña de verano ubicada en las montañas de Hakone, cerca de un hotel que ofrecía aguas termales y que las chicas pensaban visitar al día siguiente. La cabaña, por cierto, era bastante grande, con cinco habitaciones, tres baños, una cocina enorme y una gran sala con chimenea. En realidad Rei no había planeado venir aquí, pero su abuelo consiguió que ocupara la cabaña durante tres días junto con sus amigas, y ellas, al enterarse, no permitieron que Rei dejara pasar la oportunidad. Además, a Usagi, Makoto y Minako les agradaba mucho la idea de poder pasar el primer fin de semana de sus vacaciones de fin de curso en las montañas de Hakone, en especial por las aguas termales, las que parecían tener muchas ganas de visitar. Ami, por otro lado, no estaba muy entusiasmada con visitar las montañas ni con bañarse en aguas termales, pero acordó acompañar a sus amigas, sin embargo, no hizo el viaje con ellas, ya que Ami se había ofrecido a trabajar en la biblioteca durante las vacaciones y necesitaba tiempo para arreglar un permiso por dos días. Ami decidió entonces pedirle a su madre que la llevara a Hakone para reunirse con sus amigas, el problema era que ya se acercaba la media noche y Ami no aparecía por ningún lado. Las chicas no estaban preocupadas, pero comenzaban a pensar que Ami podría dejarlas plantadas. 

Makoto miró una última vez por la ventana y después miró su reloj de pulsera, ya eran casi las once de la noche, bastante más tarde de lo que creía.

"¿No me digas que aún no ha llegado?" Preguntó Minako desde la sala de la cabaña donde ella y las demás estaban sentadas junto al cálido fuego de la chimenea, "Esto es bastante raro en ella."

"La próxima será tu turno de asomarte." Dijo Makoto al tiempo que regresaba a la sala y miraba a Rei, "Pero lo más seguro es que ya no vendrá." 

"Qué poca fe le tienes a Ami." Interrumpió Usagi levantando su vista de la revista que hojeaba junto a la chimenea. "Yo creo que ya no debe de tardar."

"Eso fue lo que dijiste hace dos horas." Dijo Rei, "Yo estoy de acuerdo con Makoto, lo más probable es que Ami decidió esperar hasta mañana."

"O tal vez está metida de cabeza en algún libro de esos raros que le gustan." Agregó Makoto, "Ya saben como es cuando se pone a leer algo que se le hace interesante, no para de leer hasta que termina."

"Sí, eso es más posible." Reconoció Usagi. "Bueno, esperemos un poco más y si no llega, pues ni modo."

"Me parece recordar que ella no tenía muchas ganas de venir aquí." Dijo Makoto.

"Pero yo no veo porque no querría venir aquí, el paisaje es fantástico y la cabaña está muy cómoda." Respondió Usagi.

Mientras Usagi y Makoto conversaban sobre las posibles razones que retrasaban a Ami, Minako se estiró para tomar una bolsa de frituras que estaba cerca de Rei y que todavía tenía algo adentro que no fuera aire, sólo para recibir un manotazo. "¡Oye!, ¿Qué no te enseñaron a pedir las cosas?" Murmuró Rei.

"¿Y a ti no te enseñaron a compartir?" Reclamó Minako.

"¡Claro que sí!, pero sólo cuando me han pedido algo antes de tomarlo." Respondió Rei.

"Contigo no se puede."

"Sólo tienes que pedírmelo." 

"¡Pero sólo quiero una!, ¡No te voy a comer toda la bolsa!"

"¿Entonces?" Dijo Rei alejando la bolsa de frituras aún más del alcance de Minako.

"¡Está bien! ¿Me darías una fritura, Rei?"

"Así ya cambia." Contestó Rei pasándole a Minako la bolsa.

Junto a la chimenea, un par de gatos, uno negro y otro blanco, se divertían observando a las cuatro niñas. "¿Sabes Artemis?, Cuando veo a las chicas así, a veces no puedo creer que hayan resistido todas las cosas tan terribles que han visto desde que las conocimos." Dijo Luna.

"Sí." Respondió el gato blanco, "La amistad que tienen entre ellas les ha servido mucho."

"Tienes razón." Contestó Luna, "Además..."

La gata se vio interrumpida por una serie de golpes en la puerta de entrada seguidas por una voz que llamaba pidiendo entrar.

"Ami ya llegó." Anunció Artemis mirando a las chicas con atención; como esperaba, las cuatro saltaron de inmediato hacia la puerta.

"Vamos nosotros también." Dijo Luna al tiempo que se encaminaba a la puerta.

Usagi, Minako, Rei y Makoto tardaron menos que una exhalación para abrir la puerta y dejar entrar a Ami con todo y su maleta; despedir a la madre de su amiga e intercambiar los saludos de rigor de parte de todas las chicas y los gatos, sin embargo, tomó más tiempo y finalmente, Rei se encargó de ayudar a Ami a instalarse en una de las habitaciones. Minutos más tarde, las cinco jóvenes y los gatos se habían sentado en torno a la chimenea, disfrutando de una rica taza de chocolate y galletas, todo preparado por Makoto, por supuesto.

"Creo que ya es momento de que nos digas qué te retrasó." Dijo Rei mirando a Ami.

"Sí, ¡cuenta!" Corearon las demás a tono de juego.

Ami suspiró largamente y se acomodó el cabello, "El día estuvo difícil." Comentó antes de tomar un sorbo de chocolate, "No creo que se les haga interesante, pero lo que sucedió fue que mi supervisor en la biblioteca me hizo trabajar el doble para poder darme el permiso por dos días, y..."

"¿Qué sucedió?" Preguntó Usagi.

"Sucedió que gracias a otro de los voluntarios, tuve que trabajar triple." Dijo Ami, "No entiendo, él no parecía ser inexperto en esto, pero en vez de ayudarme, ¡se desapareció y no regresó hasta que yo había terminado!"  

"¡Vaya con el holgazán!" Comentó Minako.

"¡Qué descarado!" Musitó Makoto.

"De cualquier modo, logré salir de la biblioteca con el tiempo suficiente para hacer mis maletas y legar a tiempo con ustedes."

"¿Entonces por qué llegaste tan tarde?" Preguntó Rei.

"Mi madre insistió en visitar el hotel para ver sus aguas termales." Explicó Ami, "Dentro del hotel se encontró con una amiga y comenzaron a platicar, no pararon hasta hace veinte minutos."

"¿Y tu mamá se va a regresar sola a Tokio a estas horas?" Dijo Usagi, "Le hubieras dicho que se quedara con nosotras por esta noche."

"No es necesario, va a dormir en el hotel." Anunció Ami, "Seguramente la veremos mañana."

La conversación decayó rápidamente y las chicas se encontraron pronto conversando de nimiedades aburridas como el color de cabello de una de las cantantes de pop que había comenzado a ganar popularidad en los últimos meses, hasta que un silencio incómodo apareció en la sala.

"¿Por qué no contamos historias de miedo?" Sugirió Minako luego de varios minutos de silencio, "Es media noche y el ambiente si que es adecuado."

"Seguro, ¿tienes una historia para contar?" Preguntó Rei.

".....no...  " Admitió Minako, "Esperaba que tú comenzaras."

"Pues a mí no se me ocurre ninguna historia." Contestó Rei, "¿Y a ustedes?" Dijo mirando a las demás.

"A mí no." Contestó Makoto.

"Yo no sé ninguna que les guste." Respondió Usagi.

"Y yo no recuerdo alguna que sea lo bastante interesante." Terminó Ami.

"Entonces no podemos contar historias de miedo." Dijo Rei.

"Yo sé una buena historia." Dijo Luna desde la parte de atrás del sillón en el que dormitaba junto a Artemis, "Les aseguro que les parecerá muy interesante, era una de las favoritas de la reina Serenidad, recuerdo que solía leerla a solas en la biblioteca del palacio y pasaba horas estudiándola, aunque nunca me contó para qué."

Artemis, que ya se olía cuál historia pensaba relatar su compañera de color negro, y lo aburrida que esa historia sería, simplemente bostezó y se hizo ovillo, dándole la espalda a Luna y a las chicas, a fin de cuentas, él ya conocía la historia, estaba bastante cansado y necesitaba dormir.

"Bueno Luna, tienes la palabra." Dijo Makoto.

 La gata se acercó al filo del asiento del sillón y miró profundamente a las chicas que se habían sentado en un semicírculo alrededor de ella, preparando su voz más misteriosa, Luna comenzó a hablar.

"Esta es una vieja leyenda, es tan, tan vieja, que en los tiempos del milenio de plata ya era muy antigua. No tiene título y narra la caída de una civilización anterior a muchas de las que actualmente existen en el cosmos. 

Todo comienza con el planeta sin nombre, un mundo enorme que era docenas de veces más grande que la tierra y que su órbita giraba entre Marte y Júpiter. Se cuenta que en el planeta sin nombre apareció la vida mucho antes que en cualquier otro lugar, y que esta vida evolucionó a gran velocidad, llegando en pocos siglos a desarrollar una civilización mucho más avanzada a cualquiera que actualmente se conoce. El reino principal del planeta sin nombre era llamado Celephais, y el castillo de la familia real era un gigantesco palacio de diamante con elegantes pisos de mármol verde y grandes estandartes y esculturas asombrosas.

En ese palacio vivía un hombre llamado Ooth Nagari, un estudioso de los fenómenos naturales y se sabe que durante quinientos años, Nagari se dedicó a estudiar las fuerzas que mantenían en orden al universo, y en el ocaso de su vida, tuvo éxito en capturar las dos fuentes de poder del universo dentro de seis gemas en las que sujetó el poder primordial de las fuerzas elementales del cosmos. Dentro de cinco de estas gemas se encontraba el poder del fuego, trueno, hielo, viento y tierra, elementos de la luz que Ooth Nagari no había sido capaz de capturar en una sola de sus gemas. Pero en la sexta gema, la más fuerte de todas, había sido capturada la fuerza de la oscuridad. Muchos criticaron el hecho de que Nagari se hubiera atrevido a manipular la energía oscura, pero el estudioso argumentaba que era necesario para mantener el balance. A pesar de su triunfo al atrapar el poder primordial, Nagari no podía encontrar una manera de utilizarlo. La energía irradiada por las gemas era tal, que cualquier ser que se acercara a ellas sin alguna protección moría de inmediato, y aquellos que lograban tocar una gema se disolvían al momento. Ooth Nagari también encontró su fin debido a sus gemas, a pesar de nunca tocarlas y siempre estudiarlas a distancia y con la más alta protección, la energía debilitó su cuerpo y el hombre enfermó gravemente.

En su lecho de muerte, Ooth Nagari le encargó a Teloth, su único discípulo, que encontrara una forma de usar las gemas para el bien del frío planeta sin nombre. Durante trescientos años, Teloth usó todos los medios a su alcance para poder canalizar el poder de las gemas; intentó todo, pero no fue hasta que utilizó el mismo material del que las gemas estaban hechas para fabricar seis guantes de contención, que pudo encontrar una manera de usarlas. Los guantes que Teloth había desarrollado tuvieron que ser perfeccionados varias veces hasta que al fin, el sistema guardián fue completado y presentado ante el rey de Celephais. Complacido, el rey reunió a sus seis súbditos más leales y les entregó los guantes; de esos seis elegidos, sólo cinco sobrevivieron, aquél que fue elegido como el portador de la gema negra murió al ponerse el guante. Durante dos años, el rey buscó a una persona capaz de usar el guante negro, pero los pocos que se atrevían a intentarlo morían al instante."

"Lo que a mí me sorprende es que hubiera quién se atreviera a intentar esa locura." Dijo Minako.

"Estoy de acuerdo." Contestó Usagi, "Ese rey parece que realmente no le importaba su gente, pidiéndoles intentar algo tan peligroso."

"Seguramente no faltaban aquellos dispuestos a intentarlo." Dijo Rei.

Makoto y Ami estaban por decir algo, pero Luna aclaró su garganta para llamar de nuevo la atención de todas. "¿Qué tal si me dejan continuar?"

Las chicas asintieron y Luna recobró el tono misterioso en su voz.

"Bien... como decía... el guante negro seguía sin dueño, pero los otros cinco guardianes habían ganado una enorme popularidad y se encargaban de realizar labores que ayudaban al desarrollo del reino. Esto siguió así hasta que un día, una sombra cayó sobre el reino y sus habitantes comenzaron a cambiar y a comportarse violentamente; sólo los guardianes y algunas personas se mantuvieron cuerdos. Los guardianes intentaron detener la locura que se había apoderado del pueblo, pero no tenían forma de hacerlo sin lastimar a la gente y así, los guardianes se vieron en la necesidad de refugiarse en el castillo del rey, en donde todos aquellos que no habían sido afectados por la sombra negra observaban como la muerte se extendía por las calles; esto duró por varios días, hasta que, formando una masa sin mente, los habitantes del reino se lanzaron contra el castillo. Los guardianes se vieron nuevamente en la misma situación, no tenían una manera de detener a la gente del pueblo sin lastimarla. Fue en ese momento que las puertas del castillo se abrieron y un hombre salió, él llevaba el guante negro y no había muerto aún. El portador del guante negro levantó sus manos hasta la altura de su rostro y de alguna manera, la sombra que se había apoderado de los habitantes de Celephais, abandonó los cuerpos de la gente del reino y se dirigió hacia él nuevo guardián, desapareciendo al tocarlo, fue esta acción la que salvó al reino y a su gente, y también fue el momento en que el sexto de los guardianes apareció." 

"Y así termina la historia, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Makoto.

"No me pareció tan interesante como para que la reina la estudiara tanto como dices, Luna." Mencionó Ami.

"Eso es porque aún no he terminado." Respondió la gata. "Pero parece que no les interesa saber que pasó después."

"A mí si me interesa." Dijo Usagi, "Quiero saber cómo fue eso de la caída del reino."

"Pues bien..." Prosiguió Luna, "Eso es precisamente lo que sigue."

"Una vez reunidos los seis guardianes, la paz regresó al reino durante un tiempo, pero pronto, un gran número de personas se separaron de Celephais y comenzaron a hacer la guerra contra su antiguo hogar, atacando desde distintos lugares al mismo tiempo; los guardianes, a pesar de que lograban mantener a raya a los separatistas, no podían detenerlos a todos y los ataques empeoraron, la situación siguió así hasta que un día; uno de los seis guardianes se unió al enemigo. La guerra se volvió mucho más cruel desde ese momento, el guardián que abandonó a sus compañeros amenazó con usar su poder para destruir el planeta si no le entregaban el control de todo el reino. Finalmente, el líder de los guardianes se enfrentó al traidor y después de días enteros de combate, logró derrotarlo destruyendo su guante y su gema. 

El traidor, culpable de la muerte de cientos, fue sentenciado al exilio en un mundo deshabitado, pues ése era el castigo más severo aplicado en Celephais. Desgraciadamente, el traidor había cumplido con su amenaza, poco después de que fue exiliado, el planeta comenzó a desmoronarse poco a poco; la gente más brillante de Celephais fue evacuada a otros planetas del sistema solar, y poco más tarde, el grueso de la población les siguió; pero nunca se supo a cuales mundos emigraron. El rey, los guardianes y la elite del ejercito no abandonaron el planeta sin nombre, ni siquiera cuando la mitad del mismo se había disipado en el espacio; para cuando sólo una cuarta parte del planeta se mantenía unida y a su alrededor flotaban sus pedazos, el traidor atacó de nuevo; esta vez al mando de un ejército de seres que se hacían llamar los antiguos y cuya horrible y extraña apariencia era tal que nadie pudo haberla imaginado jamás.

Este nuevo ataque del traidor fue devastador; superando por mucho en número a los pocos residentes de lo que quedaba de Celephais, no pasó mucho antes de que el rey y los guardianes estuvieran cercados en el sótano del palacio sin lugar a donde ir. En esa situación, el rey envió a los guardianes, aún en contra de su voluntad, al planeta de donde había venido el traidor y su malvado ejército con la misión de detenerlos. Quedándose solo, el rey fue asesinado por los antiguos y el castillo fue destruido, acabando así con la civilización del planeta sin nombre; un mundo que hoy, no es más que un anillo de asteroides."

"¡Nada mal!" Dijo Rei, "La historia no terminó siendo tan aburrida como me imaginaba."

Las demás chicas también felicitaron a Luna por la historia, aunque a Minako y a Makoto terminó aburriéndolas un poco, pero a pesar de eso, sí les agradó.

"Hay algo que no entiendo." Dijo Usagi, "¿Qué pasó después? ¿El traidor escapó? ¿Y los cinco guardianes que quedaban? ¿Qué pasó con ellos?"

"No lo sé." Contestó Luna, "La verdad es que nadie sabe cómo fue que esta leyenda llegó a ser conocida durante el milenio de plata. Lo cierto es que en ese tiempo se descubrieron unas ruinas muy antiguas en uno de los asteroides más grandes, pero nunca fueron exploradas."

Un nuevo silencio incómodo cayó sobre la habitación y las chicas sintieron algo de frío, aún cuando la chimenea seguía encendida esparciendo un agradable calor.

"¿No sería mejor dormirnos ya?" Sugirió Makoto, "Necesitamos estar descansadas para poder disfrutar de las aguas termales, ¿no?"

"Sí." Contestó Usagi, "Hay que dormirnos ya."

El silencio se apoderó de nuevo del ambiente mientras las chicas se levantaban y subían las escaleras; y sólo volvieron a hablarse cuando se despidieron, antes de entrar en sus habitaciones.

.

..

...

....

Horas más tarde, Usagi vuelve a sentir frío y se despierta, al encender la luz y mirar su habitación, se alegra de no ver nada raro, pero el frío continúa insistente. "Esa historia que nos contó Luna probablemente me afectó un poco." Pensó mientras se levantaba de la cama y se arropaba con una manta. La joven miró a su gata, que dormía plácidamente y al parecer sin sentir nada del frío que a ella le impedía dormir. Decidiendo que no haría daño un poco de leche con pan, Usagi salió de su recámara y se dirigió a la cocina. Luego de bajar las escaleras con el mayor silencio posible, Usagi se encontró con una sorpresa; allí, en la sala, mirando por la ventana, estaba Rei.

"¿No puedes dormir?" Preguntó Rei volteando a ver a Usagi, "Apuesto que tienes frío, ¿no es cierto?"

"Sí, ¿también lo sientes tú?" Respondió Usagi.

"Lo he sentido desde que Luna terminó con su historia."

"Igual yo."

"Esto está mal." Dijo Rei volviendo a mirar por la ventana, "Me di cuenta que las demás lo sintieron también."

"Es extraño, ¿verdad?"

"Demasiado, casi como si algo se estuviera acercando." 

"No creo que debas preocuparte Rei." Dijo Usagi, "Lo que pasa es que Luna nos puso nerviosas, eso es todo."

"No sé, el frío que todas hemos sentido y la leyenda que Luna nos contó... no quiero admitirlo; pero todo esto me molesta, por alguna razón, no puedo dejar de pensar en el final de esa tonta leyenda; ¿qué crees que le pasó a esos guardianes Usagi?"

"No sé, tal vez detuvieron al traidor y vivieron tranquilos el resto de sus vidas."

"¿Tal vez?" Respondió Rei visiblemente irritada, "¿Qué tal si ese traidor es responsable de todo lo malo que pasó en el milenio de plata? ¿¡Y si algún día debemos enfrentarlo!?"

"Tranquila." Dijo Usagi apoyando su mano en uno de los hombros de Rei, "Ya verás que sólo son nuestros nervios; vamos a dormir Rei, las dos lo necesitamos, todo estará bien por la mañana."

Rei miró una última vez por la ventana, pero volvió la vista casi de inmediato, los árboles que se movían al viento en la oscuridad le resultaron repentinamente odiosos, y el consejo de Usagi le pareció bastante acertado. "Sí, tienes razón, todo estará mejor mañana." Dijo Rei, aunque por el momento, sus pensamientos se inclinaban a lo contrario.

.

..

...

....

.....

No muy lejos de la cabaña en donde las cinco jóvenes se hospedan, entre los frondosos árboles que le causaron repulsión a Rei, una figura se desliza de sombra a sombra con una gran velocidad, su destino es un hotel que cada vez está más cerca; pronto, la figura comenzará con su prohibida encomienda.

La historia continuará en el capítulo dos. ¡Estén atentos!

¿Tienes comentarios? Si es así, puedes enviarlos a este correo:

facer_dr@hotmail.com 


	3. Kernath

Aviso legal: Los personajes de Sailor Moon fueron creados por y son copyright de Naoko Takeuchi.

Los conceptos de Celephais y los guardianes fueron creados para esta historia por mí, así como los antiguos y Kernath. Si deseas usarlos para cualquier cosa, contáctame antes.

Ecos de otras vidas

Por

Fabian Cruz

Capítulo Dos.

Kernath

"¡Este lugar es fantástico!" Exclamó Makoto mirando a izquierda y derecha en el momento en que ella y sus amigas entraron al hotel.

"Y más grande por dentro de lo que pensaba." Agregó Minako, "Tu mamá dijo que nos esperaría para desayunar en el comedor, ¿no?"

"Sí, el área del restaurante está por allá." Respondió Ami apuntando hacia la izquierda.

"¿Crees que ya esté allí?" Preguntó Rei.

"Bueno, la llamamos por teléfono antes de venir, y eso fue hace como una hora, yo creo que al menos ya se tomó un par de tazas de café y compró el periódico." Contestó Ami.

"¡Vamos entonces!" Dijo Usagi, "¡Después de desayunar podremos darle una vuelta al hotel y luego iremos a las aguas termales!"

Para llegar al restaurante, las chicas siguieron a Ami, pues era la única que ya había estado en el hotel antes y conocía la ruta más corta. Mientras caminaban, Usagi y las demás se entretenían observando la decoración clásica en los pasillos y los faroles de colores que colgaban de las esquinas de las enormes ventanas de piso a techo que había cada dos o tres metros en el corredor; el piso era todo de madera, igual que el recubrimiento de las paredes, y de las escaleras. Los altos techos se encargaban de mantener el ambiente fresco, pero cuando Makoto preguntó si el lugar no sería muy frío en invierno por esa causa, Rei le hizo notar las discretamente ocultas salidas de la calefacción colocadas regularmente en el techo.

Finalmente, luego de andar por casi diez minutos por el enorme hotel, las muchachas llegaron por fin al comedor y rápidamente ubicaron a la madre de Ami, que les esperaba en una mesa junto a una ventana con vista directa a las montañas. La mujer se entretenía leyendo un diario y tomando café, tal como Ami había dicho antes.

"Allá está tú mamá." Anunció Usagi, "¿Sabes? Esta es la primera vez que la veo vistiendo algo tan... ¿casual?"

Ami miró a Usagi como si no supiera de qué hablaba y luego rió un poco, "Supongo que siempre la habías visto con su bata de doctor o vestidos formales, ¿no?"

En ese momento, la madre de Ami notó a las muchachas y como si ellas no la hubieran visto, la mujer les indicó que se acercaran y pronto todas estaban sentadas en la mesa. La madre de Ami, que se sentía muy feliz de que su hija hubiera aceptado a venir con sus amigas a Hakone, no tardó en entablar una agradable conversación con todas las chicas, explicándoles cosas del volcán que estaba cerca, de las montañas y, sobre todo, del hotel; al parecer, la madre de Ami se había enamorado de las aguas termales y al hablar sobre ellas, sólo logró entusiasmar a Usagi, Makoto y Minako aún más. La conversación hubiera continuado, pero el mesero se acercó a tomar las órdenes y las interrumpió.

La conversación entre la madre de Ami y las muchachas se recuperó mientras comían, y luego del desayuno, la madre de Ami, haciendo honor a su título, les recomendó a las chicas unas cuantas cosas antes de dejarlas ir a bañarse. Ami se quedó atrás mientras sus amigas se disponían a pasar un rato caminando por los jardines del hotel, ya que su mamá estaba por regresar a Tokio y le pidió que esperara un momento.

"¿Qué sucede mamá?"

"Sólo quería saber si estarás bien, ¿estás segura de que no necesitas más dinero?" Le preguntó su madre.

"Estaré bien mamá, las muchachas y yo nos cuidaremos muy bien entre todas, te lo prometo; además, sólo estaremos aquí otro día."

"Muy bien, pero recuerda que puedes llamarme por teléfono si sucede algo."

"Claro que sí." Dijo Ami, pero su madre pudo detectar que la joven quería decirle otra cosa.

"¿Qué te pasa hija?"

"Mamá... ¿puedo preguntar algo?"

"Claro que sí, ¿qué es?"

"¿En serio piensas salir con el doctor Tanoshii hoy por la noche?"

"Sí." Respondió la madre de Ami. "Y creo que ya habíamos hablado de esto antes, Ami."

"Mamá, el doctor Tanoshii es una buena persona, pero no me agrada para ti; no se parece en nada a mi papá."

"Ami; el hecho de que vaya a cenar con un amigo no indica que me voy a casar con él; además el doctor Tanoshii te conoce desde bebé, ¿verdad?"

Ami bajó la mirada, "Sí mamá, y entiendo todo lo que dices, pero no me puedo acostumbrar a la idea."

"Ami, ya he salido a cenas y eventos importantes antes, y nunca te quejaste."

"Porque nunca ibas con una pareja, además, esta vez es distinto, no irás a un evento del hospital, esta vez será una reunión privada."

"¿Eso es lo que te molesta entonces?" Preguntó la madre de Ami. "Pensé que confiabas más en mi."

"¡Sí confío en ti!" Dijo Ami, "¿Pero por qué tienes que tener una cita?"

La mujer sonrió ligeramente y miró a su hija, "Ami; no es una cita, es sólo una reunión con un buen amigo; y si lo que te preocupa es que inicie una relación sentimental con Tanoshii, no debes preocuparte, a él lo veo más como un hermano que como un posible novio. Y a mi edad, ya no estoy para ese tipo de cosas."

"Mamá, no estas vieja; no digas esas cosas." Dijo Ami.

"Pues entonces no deberías de estar pensando que tu madre se va a enamorar de su mejor amigo sólo porque éste la llevó a cenar." Reclamó la mamá de Ami, "Además, no cambiaría nuestra manera de vivir por nada."

"¿Nuestra manera de vivir?¿De qué hablas?" 

"Me he acostumbrado a vivir sólo las dos Ami, al principio pensé que no podría hacerlo, pero ahora no lo cambiaría; a pesar de que trabajo casi todo el día, mi única razón para hacerlo es que sé que al llegar a casa las dos podremos vernos y estar juntas al menos una hora.... y..."

"Mamá... yo..." Comenzó a decir Ami, que no esperaba esta confesión de su madre y no tenía idea de cómo responder, pero sabía que tenía que decir algo o su madre pronto cambiaría de tema, desafortunadamente, eso fue justo lo que sucedió.

"¡Mira nada más! ¡Te he tenido aquí casi media hora!" Exclamó la madre de Ami, "¡Será mejor que vayas a buscar a tus amigas!"

"Pero..."

"Además, tengo que recoger mis cosas de mi habitación y regresar a Tokio." Dijo la mujer mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la entrada del restaurante, su hija caminaba a unos pocos pasos detrás. "Tengo una reunión con el consejo del hospital, creo que sí te hablé de eso, ¿recuerdas?"

Ami asintió, "Sí, votarán para ver su aceptan patrocinar la nueva medicina de los laboratorios Kenkoutai."

"Exacto; pero si quieres mi opinión, todos los miembros del consejo ya decidieron apoyar a Kenkoutai."

Ami apresuró el paso para alcanzar a su madre, "¿Y tú como vas a votar? A favor o en contra de la nueva medicina?"

"Votaré a favor." Contestó la mamá de Ami, "La medicina pasó con notas perfectas todas las pruebas a las que la sometimos en los últimos cuatro años; es un antibiótico como nunca antes se había visto. Y si quieres mi opinión, aún no entiendo cómo lo desarrollaron."

"¿En serio?" Preguntó Ami, ahora esperando que su madre abriera la puerta de una de las habitaciones del hotel a la que habían llegado.

"En serio. Escuché que la idea básica para el antibiótico fue del hijo menor del dueño de los laboratorios, y lo increíble es que ese muchacho ahora habrá de tener unos diecinueve años, lo que indica que creó el antibiótico cuando tenía por lo menos catorce o trece." Explicó la mujer mientras entraba a su habitación y recogía sus cosas.

"¿Catorce años? ¡Debe ser un joven increíble!" Dijo Ami.

"Supongo que sí." Respondió su madre, "¿Te interesaría conocerlo? Podría arreglar una forma de que hables con él."

"..."

"Supongo que no." Dijo la mamá de Ami al interpretar su silencio, "Lástima, escuché que se acaba de mudar a Tokio para entrar a la universidad de medicina."

"De todas formas, no podría hablar con él acerca de nada." Contestó Ami, que ahora seguía a su madre camino a la recepción del hotel.

"De medicina."

"¿Qué?"

"Podrían hablar de medicina." Repitió la mujer, "Hasta podrías pedirle su método para estudiar, después de todo, se rumora que lo único que él necesita hacer para recibirse como médico es presentar los exámenes profesionales."

"¿Bromeas?" Preguntó Ami. 

"No." Contestó su madre mientras firmaba un cheque que entregó a la recepcionista, "Ya sabes que no bromeo sobre cosas así."

"Es increíble que solo le falte presentar los exámenes." Dijo Ami, siguiendo a su madre hasta su auto.

"Lo que es increíble..." Dijo la madre de Ami, "Es que me estés siguiendo en vez de ir a buscar a tus amigas."

En vez de responder, Ami sólo hizo una ligera mueca que indicaba que la habían pillado en su juego.

"Anda ya a buscar a Usagi y a las demás." Le pidió su madre, apenas sin detenerse mientras metía su bolsa de viaje en la cajuela "Es de mala educación dejarlas solas, y no, no importa que te de pena entrar con ellas a las aguas termales; a fin de cuentas todas ustedes son chicas, recuerda eso."

"Hhmmmmm....Pero...."

"Ami." Dijo su madre dándole a su hija un beso en la frente, "Vete a buscar a tus amigas, diviértete un poco y llámame si hay problemas; ahora si me disculpas, se me hace tarde para la reunión." Y así la mujer subió a su auto, se despidió de su hija y en pocos minutos se había alejado del hotel; dejando a Ami bastante pensativa, no era común que su madre hablara tanto en una sola sesión. 

Ami desando el camino y pronto estuvo dentro del hotel y, suponiendo que sus amigas aún estaban en los jardines, se dirigió a ese lugar, pero a la única que encontró fue a Rei, que estaba recargada en una barandilla que miraba hacia el resto del jardín.

"Te estaba esperando." Mencionó Rei cuando Ami se acercó.

"¿Y las demás? ¿No me digas que ya están en las aguas termales?"

"¿En donde más podrían estar?" Respondió Rei.

"Pero aún no terminaban la digestión y puede ser peligroso, y..."

Rei levantó su mano para indicarle a Ami que se detuviera, "Ami, desde que salimos del restaurante han pasado casi dos horas; precisamente fue tu mamá quién nos dijo que con esperar una hora y media bastaba."

"Sí, es cierto." Reconoció Ami, "Pero pudieron haberme esperado."

"No puedes culpar a las otras." Dijo Rei, "Usagi Minako y Makoto se morían por bañarse, así que la única voluntaria para eso fui yo." 

"¿Tú tampoco quieres entrar a bañarte con ellas?"

Rei se encogió de hombros, "Me da igual, personalmente preferiría esperar a que anocheciera, pero lo mejor será entrar de una vez." Y así, Rei tomó a Ami del brazo y la llevó directo a la entrada de las aguas termales.

"¿No podríamos mejor esperar aquí?" Suplicó Ami al entrar a los vestidores que antecedían el área donde se encontraban las aguas termales.

Rei terminó de sacarse su falda y su camisa antes de considerar lo que Ami había dicho, "No te entiendo, ¿para qué esperar aquí?"

Ami se había sentado en una de las bancas más cercanas a la puerta de salida y miraba con desconfianza hacia su amiga, "Rei, no puedo entrar allí."

"¿Ah? ¿Y eso por qué?" Preguntó Rei, que ya había terminado de desnudarse y se había envuelto en una toalla.

"Bueno, ¡mírate!" Respondió Ami, "¿Cómo esperas que yo entre así a las aguas termales?"

Rei se miró a sí misma, "Ya entendí, te da pena, ¿no es cierto?"

"¡Claro que no!"

"Sí, ese es tu problema Ami." Dijo Rei acercándose a su amiga, "Te da vergüenza."

"Bueno, tal vez un poco."

"Pues no deberías de sentirte así." Le dijo Rei mientras la tomaba de la mano y la obligaba a levantarse.

"Oye...¿qué haces?" Se quejó Ami cuando Rei comenzó a guiarla hacia la entrada a las aguas termales, pero se calmó cuando se detuvo frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo.

"Mírate bien." Dijo Rei parándose a un lado de Ami y dando tiempo a su amiga a que se estudiara en el espejo, cuando estimo que había sido bastante, preguntó, "¿Qué es lo que ves?"

"Pues mi reflejo." Respondió Ami.

"Exacto." Contestó Rei, "Bien, ahora dime una cosa, que muestra ese reflejo?, ¿A una mujer o a un hombre?" 

"¡Por supuesto que a una mujer!" Exclamó Ami algo ofendida.

"¿Entonces cuál es el problema?" Preguntó Rei, "Si eres una mujer como yo y las demás, entonces no hay razón para que te dé vergüenza y no puedas entrar."

"Pero..."

"¿Pero qué?" Dijo Rei, "Lo que verás allá dentro no es nada que no hayas visto antes cuando te das un baño o en los vestidores de la escuela, y si no quieres que las demás te vean; siempre puedes entrar con una toalla y evitarte el problema; o puedes quedarte aquí sola y aburrirte como una piedra en medio del desierto." 

Ami volvió a mirarse en el espejo y analizó lo que dijo Rei, no sonaba tan mal, y ciertamente le vendría bien el relajarse un poco después de la conversación que había tenido con su madre, y si no había problema con que ella entrara con una toalla mientras se acostumbraba a la situación, seguramente podría arreglárselas.

"Está bien." Dijo Ami, "Voy a entrar contigo."

"Fantástico." Contestó Rei mientras terminaba de doblar y meter su ropa dentro de su mochila, al terminar, se volvió y se encontró con Ami envuelta en una toalla. La pobre estaba algo sonrojada y jugaba nerviosamente con sus dedos.

"Tranquila." Dijo Rei, "Mira, guarda tu ropa en tu maleta mientras yo me acomodo el cabello, que no quiero que se me moje; así tendrás más tiempo de calmarte."

Ami asintió y obedeció a su amiga, que en el otro extremo del vestidor se esforzaba por envolver su cabello dentro de una toalla y así evitar que se mojara.

Dentro de las aguas termales, Usagi, Minako y Makoto se habían apoderado de una de las esquinas del fondo del manantial; desde allí las tres tenían una excelente vista de la entrada y podrían advertir la llegada de Rei y Ami. Las aguas termales eran, por cierto, todo lo que las tres esperaban y aún más; el manantial había sido arreglado en forma de rectángulo y como no era muy profundo, era fácil sentarse, estirar las piernas y permitir que el ligero calor del agua relajara los músculos de todo el cuerpo; alrededor de las aguas termales había rocas de diversos tamaños simulando pequeños acantilados, pequeños bonsáis, lámparas y discretamente escondidas, dos cajoneras, una para depositar toallas húmedas, y otra de la que se podían tomar toallas secas, el lugar era en verdad bastante agradable.

"Ya son dos veces seguidas." Exclamó Makoto abriendo los ojos, "Y esta vez Rei también se está tardando."

"Bueno, no me extrañaría que estén todavía en el jardín, la vista es muy bonita." Dijo Usagi estirando sus brazos, "Yo creo que ya no deben tardar."

"De hecho, ya están aquí." Anunció Minako. "Acaban de entrar."

Rei y Ami saludaron desde la orilla del manantial y se dispusieron a entrar y unirse a sus amigas; Rei entró primero, complacida al notar que el agua sólo le llegaba hasta los muslos, se quitó la toalla que la envolvía y la enrolló bajó su brazo, después se encaminó hasta las demás, sentándose junto a Usagi.

Ami, por el contrario, dudó un par de segundos antes de entrar al agua, pero a diferencia de Rei, ella mantuvo la toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y avanzó hasta poder sentarse junto a Makoto; para su sorpresa, Ami notó que los otros dos grupos de mujeres que estaban en las aguas termales no se ocupaban de ella, lo cual le permitió sentirse menos presionada, pero aún así, no se quitó su toalla; algo que la tranquilizó más fue que sus amigas no mencionaron nada al respecto.

"¿No es grandioso poder estar todas aquí sin tener qué preocuparnos por nada?" Comentó Usagi.

"Sí." Respondió Makoto, que luego añadió, "Qué van a hacer ustedes el resto de las vacaciones?"

"Yo me inscribí en un taller de canto y baile." Anunció Minako, "¡Si quiero entrar al negocio del espectáculo, debo prepararme muy bien!"

"Pues ustedes ya sabían que yo estaré ocupada en las actividades de la biblioteca." Dijo Ami.

"Yo aún no he decidido nada." Mencionó Rei, "Tal vez me dedique más al templo, he descuidado mucho mis deberes allí últimamente."

"¿Entonces no tienes nada planeado, Rei?" Preguntó Usagi.

"No, nada."

"¿Saben? Yo tampoco he planeado nada." Dijo Makoto, "Pensaba tomar un curso de cocina, pero ya sabía de lo que se trataba, y el de jardinería era muy caro; así que me quedé sin nada que hacer..."

"¿Por qué no vas a un dojo?" Sugirió Usagi, "Hace una semana me dijiste que querías mejorar tus movimientos de judo."

"Tal vez lo haga." Contestó Makoto estirándose perezosamente, "¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Tú qué has pensado hacer Usagi?"

"Salir con Mamoru." Dijo Usagi, "Con los exámenes finales y los trabajos de fin de curso me ha quedado poco tiempo de verlo, he pensado en usar estas vacaciones para remediar eso."

"¿Y él qué planes tiene?" Preguntó Rei, "No creo que Mamoru tenga planeado pasarse las vacaciones así nada más; eso no va con él."

"Eso es cierto." Dijo Minako, "¿Acaso no te dijo qué haría?"

"Sí me lo contó." Dijo Usagi, "Por las mañanas, Mamoru va a ayudar con los cursos que dan a los alumnos que tratarán de entrar a su escuela."

"Eso suena más como él." Dijo Makoto. "¡Oye!¡Eso te deja las mañanas libres Usagi!, ¿Qué tal si te doy clases de cocina?"

"No sé... supongo que está bien, siempre y cuando no sean muy temprano." Respondió Usagi, 

"Sabía que dirías eso." Dijo Makoto riendo.

Más tarde, las chicas, que ya habían abandonado las aguas termales y ahora estaban vistiéndose en los vestidores, intentaban ponerse de acuerdo sobre lo que podían hacer el resto del día, finalmente, y por acuerdo general, decidieron salir a caminar por el bosque que rodeaba la parte posterior del hotel y luego volver al mismo a comer y, aunque no se mencionó, Rei sabía que Usagi, Minako y Makoto estaban planeando entrar de nuevo a bañarse.

No muy lejos del hotel, se extendía una zona para acampar en la que tres familias se dedicaban a comer al aire libre, dos de las familias eran extranjeras, americanas para ser exactos, y estaban como huéspedes de la familia restante. En realidad, los tres jefes de familia trabajaban para la misma compañía, la única diferencia era que dos de ellos vivían en un continente distinto. De cualquier forma, los tres hombres, a pesar de no haberse visto nunca antes, habían trabado amistad de inmediato, mientras sus esposas, en la misma situación, aún se mantenían recelosas, pero las tres podían sentir que eso no duraría mucho, acababan de descubrir que todas tenían ciertos intereses comunes y una conversación agradable asomaba entre ellas. Sólo había un niño allí, hijo de la familia anfitriona, que para evitar aburrirse, se dedicaba a observar las reacciones de una fila de hormigas mientras les arrojaba pequeñas piedritas. Siguiendo a las hormigas para encontrar el hormiguero, el niño se alejó del lugar donde estaban los adultos sin cuidarse de lo que había a su alrededor. Error fatal. 

Una hora más tarde, los seis adultos buscaban afanosamente por las veredas cercanas a su campamento, pero sin ningún éxito, el niño no aparecía por ningún lado.

El primer matrimonio, una pareja rubia procedente de Chicago, se internó dentro de una hondonada medio escondida por las ramas extrañamente bajas de varios árboles y que se separaba del camino principal que venían recorriendo, la mujer había sugerido que tal vez el niño se había metido allí y que seguramente se había lastimado. La hondonada estaba oscura y muy húmeda, incluso había charcos llenos de agua lodosa, y además, estaba llena de mosquitos. El matrimonio estuvo de acuerdo en que era el lugar perfecto para que un niño se accidentara. Al llegar a la parte más profunda, la pareja se detuvo, claramente escucharon algo detrás de ellos; pensando que sería alguno de los otros dos matrimonios se dieron la vuelta, pero _eso_ que vieron de pie frente a ellos no era humano. La pareja ni siquiera se movió cuando _eso_ se acercó a ellos.

El segundo matrimonio, una pareja de color que había venido de Nueva York, se había dirigido hacia el este, por la vereda que conducía hasta la carretera más cercana; tal vez el chico había sido secuestrado por algún pervertido, le dijo el hombre a su esposa y continuó explicando como uno ya no podía estar seguro en ningún lado. La pareja hubiera podido alcanzar tranquilamente la carretera, de no ser por el ruido de ramas quebrándose que escucharon hacia su izquierda, mirando alrededor, la mujer encontró un estrecho camino casi oculto por varios matorrales; era un camino estrecho para un adulto, reflexionó la mujer junto con su esposo, pero no para un niño. El ruido de ramas quebrándose se dejó escuchar de nuevo y eso bastó para motivar al matrimonio a entrar dentro del camino; a los pocos pasos se encontraron con que un gran árbol les cercaba el paso, desconcertados, los dos intentaron volver, pero _algo_ se había colocado detrás de ellos y ahora les impedía regresar; ese _algo_ movió las ramas de los helechos a su lado y las quebró al tiempo que imitaba lo que podría ser una risa burlona y antes de que cualquier reacción se abriera paso en la mente del matrimonio, ese _algo_ caminó hacia ellos.

El tercer matrimonio, la pareja local, tomó el camino que regresaba al hotel; esta pareja era la más preocupada de las tres, era su hijo el que estaba perdido, y tal vez, lastimado en algún lugar y lo que era peor, estaba solo. El hombre estaba casi seguro de que su hijo había regresado al hotel a jugar, era lo más lógico; después de todo, este era el camino más grande de los que rodeaban la zona de campamento y en el que su hijo había estado jugando; no había razón para que estuviera en otro lado. El hotel ya no estaba lejos, tan sólo a unos doscientos pasos más, la mujer estaba al borde de un ataque, pero se mantenía firme, cuando encontrara a su hijo, lloraría, mientras, se concentraría sólo en encontrarlo; y entonces, su esposo se detuvo; al mirar adelante, la mujer se dio cuenta del por qué. Frente a ambos se erguía una _cosa_, y esa _cosa_ tenía a su hijo, y su hijo no se movía; la pareja descubrió que ellos tampoco podían moverse, también descubrieron que la _cosa_ los miraba fijamente mientras se acercaba con paso decidido hacia los dos. Después, no hubo nada.

"Este camino es muy difícil" Se quejó Minako mientras se esforzaba por zafar su mochila de la rama en que se había atorado, "Debimos seguir el camino que estaba directamente detrás del hotel."       

"Ya es tarde para quejarse." Dijo Rei mientras ayudaba a Minako a soltarse. "Tal vez..."

"¿No escucharon llorar a alguien?" Interrumpió Usagi.

"Yo no escucho nada." Contestó Makoto.

"Yo tampoco." Agregó Ami.

"Pues yo sí." Insistió Usagi, "El llanto viene de por allá." Y apuntó hacia su izquierda.

"¿Quieres ir a investigar?" Preguntó Minako, que aún revisaba el daño sufrido por su mochila, "Tal vez no sea nada."

"¿Y si alguien se ha perdido?" Dijo Usagi, "Podría necesitar nuestra ayuda."

"Vayamos a ver entonces." Instó Makoto. 

"Seguro, no perdemos nada con hacerlo." Dijo Rei. "Tú guía el camino Usagi."

"¡Muy bien!, ¡Síganme!" Exclamó Usagi, adentrándose por un camino secundario que no se veía muy agradable.

Rei, que se había quedado hasta atrás, se frotó los brazos al entrar al sendero; era la misma sensación de la noche anterior, pero esta vez más fuerte y entre más se adentraban en el bosque, esa sensación aumentaba; mirando al frente, Rei se asombró de ver que sus amigas no parecían sentir nada distinto en el ambiente. Pensó en mencionarles el frío, ¿acaso no podían sentirlo? Y justo en cuanto estaba por hablar, Usagi se arrojó corriendo hacia una curva en el camino, y las demás las siguieron, incluida Rei, a quién todos sus instintos le indicaban que sería mejor no haber entrado a ese camino.

"¿Qué han encontrado?" Preguntó Rei unos pasos antes de alcanzar a sus amigas.

"Un niño." Contestó Usagi, que ayudaba a Makoto a sacar a un pequeño de no más de ocho años de un agujero en el cual se había metido. El niño gimoteaba y, fuera de su llanto, no decía nada.

"¿Qué te ha pasado?" Preguntó Usagi al niño una vez que lo habían calmado y obligado a tomar un poco de agua.

"..."

"No parece tener muchas ganas de hablar." Dijo Makoto, "¿Se habrá perdido?"

"Probablemente." Opinó Minako.

"Al menos no está herido." Dijo Ami, que acababa de revisar el cuerpo del pequeño, "Lo que si puedo decir es que este niño vio algo que lo asustó mucho."

"¿Le pasó algo a tus papás?" Preguntó Rei mirando al jovencito directo a los ojos, "Si vamos a ayudarte, tendrás que decirnos; ¿por favor?"

El niño miró a Rei con atención, y de alguna forma, supo que ella se sentía como él, menos asustada, pero se sentía igual. "Mi mamá...y mi papá..."

Silencio.

"Puedes decirnos." Le animó Rei, que al ver que el niño le había respondido a ella, se había puesto a cargo, "No te preocupes de nada, no nos reiremos de ti."

El niño dudó unos momentos antes de continuar, "...Un monstruo del bosque...los atrapó..."

Las chicas no se sorprendieron, ya temían que algo como eso había sucedido.

"¿En qué parte del bosque pasó eso?" Preguntó Rei.

El niño se estremeció y lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas, "...Por allá..." Murmuró apuntando hacia lo más profundo del sendero; y al mirar en esa dirección, Rei sintió que el frío se hacía más intenso.

"Alguien deberá quedarse con el niño." Dijo Rei, "¿Y bien?, ¿Quién será?"

"Ami debería quedarse aquí." Opinó Minako, "Ella es la que mejor sabría como ayudarlo si se desmaya o le da un ataque de nervios o algo así."

"Estoy de acuerdo." Dijo Makoto.

"Y yo también pienso lo mismo." Agregó Usagi, "Ami, ¿no te molestará quedarte un momento con él mientras nosotras vamos a ver de qué se trata todo esto?"

Ami se sentó junto al pequeño y miró a las demás, "No hay problema, yo me quedaré aquí, pero manténganse en contacto."

"Lo haremos." Le aseguró Minako.

Fue sólo cuando Ami vio a sus amigas desaparecer entre los matorrales que la sensación que había estado atormentando a Rei apareció en ella y le hizo temblar ligeramente. "Tengan cuidado." Pensó Ami mientras pasaba su brazo sobre los hombros del niño.

"Se ha puesto frío de repente." Dijo Usagi.

"Sí." Contestó Minako, "Es muy extraño."

"Debe ser por la humedad del bosque." Comentó Makoto, aunque su voz no mostraba que estuviera muy segura de su propia afirmación.

"No es la humedad." Dijo Rei, "Yo he sentido esto desde antes que encontramos al niño; tal vez sea el propio bosque; pero no lo creo."

"Es la misma sensación de ayer por la noche, ¿verdad Rei?." Recordó Usagi. "Sólo que más fuerte."

Rei asintió.

"Deténganse y no se muevan." Susurró Minako que se había ocultado detrás de un árbol.

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó Makoto, también en voz baja.

Minako no contestó, pero señaló a un claro que se abría unos cuantos pasos adelante. En el claro, se erguía una criatura de aspecto vagamente humano, de piel muy pálida y brillante, surcada por protuberancias que asemejaban tubos debajo de su piel y de todas sus articulaciones surgían ligamentos que palpitaban; a la altura de la cadera, y sostenida por una cinturón negro, una media túnica carmesí lo cubría hasta media pierna; los brazos del ser, delgados más allá de lo posible terminaban en unas manazas que daban miedo, con dedos y uñas extremadamente largos; la criatura exhibía a la mitad de su cráneo un manojo de gruesos cabellos que se revolvían con vida propia, como pequeñas lombrices; pero lo peor era su rostro, que se mostraba sobre un cuello corto y grueso, rodeado de esas horribles protuberancias similares a tubos; en ese rostro gris y pálido, sin boca ni nariz y surcado por largas cicatrices, lo más terrible eran los dos pozos que hacían de ojos, se abrían como cavernas en las que no podía existir la luz.   

"¿Qué diablos es _eso_?" Exclamó Usagi al tiempo que se ocultaba junto a Minako.

"No importa lo que sea." Dijo Rei, "Miren lo que tiene a sus pies."

"Son seis personas." Observó Minako, "Cuatro parecen extranjeras."

"De veras que es horrible." Dijo Makoto. "Me revuelve el estomago sólo mirarlo."

"Concéntrate sólo en las personas que tiene allí." Le aconsejó Rei, "No importa lo feo que sea, debemos acabar con él."

"Rei tiene razón." Admitió Minako, "Tenemos que enfrentarlo."

El ser, dotado de sentidos bastante agudos, percibió de inmediato el incremento de energía en las cercanías y, visiblemente inquieto, se apresuró a poner a los cuerpos entre él y la abertura del sendero, sabía que pronto alguien entraría por allí, alguien con un poder que durante un segundo, antes de estabilizarse, alcanzó niveles muy preocupantes, ¿podrían ser ellos? Deseaba que no fuera así, no le parecía agradable morir de nuevo tan pronto, pero en lugar de lo que esperaba, una voz femenina lo llamó desde lo alto de un árbol, allá arriba, cuatro figuras le miraban inquisidoramente.

"¿Guardianes?" Preguntó el ser con una voz rasposa y tan humana como el ladrido de un perro, "¡No es posible! ¡Ellos están muertos!"

Las cuatro figuras se lanzaron hacia el, aterrizando a sólo pasos de distancia. Eran cuatro mujeres, todas vistiendo un brillante uniforme.

"¡No se quién seas!" Gritó Usagi, "¡Pero no te dejaré dañar a esas personas! ¡Soy Sailor Moon y voy a castigarte!"

"Tú no eres un guardián y no debo temerte." Bramó la criatura, sin darse cuenta que las otras tres Sailors lo estaban rodeando para evitar que el ser usara a las personas como rehenes.

La mención de la palabra guardianes desconcertó a Moon y decidió preguntarle a la criatura por qué la había usado, pero no tuvo oportunidad, ya que el ser emitió un alarido y expulsó una fuerza extraña de sus ojos hacia ella y apenas logró esquivarla.

"¡Moon!" Gritó Makoto.

"Júpiter, Mars, ¡ataquen a esa cosa!" Ordenó Venus, "¡Yo ayudaré a Moon!"

"¡Muy bien!" Respondió Júpiter, "¡Júpiter Oak Evolution!"

El ser, que se dirigía hacia Moon, recibió de lleno la descarga de Júpiter y el impacto lo arrojó varios metros hacia el frente.

"¡Justo en el blanco!" Exclamó Júpiter.

"No estés tan segura." Dijo Mars, "Esa cosa se está levantando."

Efectivamente, el ser se puso de pie y ahora concentró toda su atención en Mars y Júpiter.

"Eso me dolió" Dijo el ser mirando a Júpiter, "¿Acaso crees que una mocosa como tú puede lastimarme a mí, el poderoso Kernath?¡Te voy a matar!"

Usando una velocidad no acorde con su figura, Kernath se abalanzó sobre Júpiter, que no alcanzó a reaccionar y recibió un fuerte golpe en un costado.

"¡No permitiré que nadie interrumpa mi misión! ¡Yo reuniré toda la Luz blanca que necesito!" Gritó Kernath, levantando su pie para aplastar la cabeza de Júpiter, "¡Muere!"

"¡Venus Love Chain Whip!"

Justo antes de ser golpeado por la cadena de Venus, Kernath saltó fuera de su alcance y miró con odio a la Sailor que estuvo a punto de golpearlo, "No seas tan ansiosa, iré por ti pronto." Amenazó el monstruo, caminando lentamente hacia atrás para no ser sorprendido de nuevo; mientras, Moon y Mars habían ayudado a Júpiter a levantarse.

"Venus, No te confíes, es muy fuerte." Advirtió Júpiter.

"No lo haré." Respondió Minako preparándose para atacar de nuevo antes de que su oponente intentara sorprenderla.

Kernath estaba furioso, estas niñas no eran tan débiles como pensaba y él aún no se acostumbraba bien a su nueva forma, por lo que no podía pelear con soltura, pero eso no importaba, si usaba su destello, podía matarlas a todas. Decidido a usar el destello, Kernath se agachó ligeramente y extendió los brazos, su cuerpo comenzó a cambiar de color, volviéndose ligeramente azul.

"...Moon..." Dijo Mars, "Ese adefesio está distraído haciendo algo que seguramente nos va a doler mucho, acábalo de una vez y saquemos a esas personas de aquí." 

"De acuerdo." Respondió Moon empuñando su cetro y apuntando directo hacia Kernath.

"¡Moon Gorgeous Meditation!"

El ataque de Moon se impactó directo en Kernath, derribándolo y destrozándole el brazo izquierdo; pero no lo destruyó. "¡AAAARGHH! ¡Me has lastimado!" Gritaba el ser revolcándose en el suelo intentando ponerse de pie.

"¿No fue suficiente?" Dijo Moon extrañada, "Pero..."

"¡Cuidado!" Gritó Rei, "¡Ya se levantó! ¡Mars Flame Sniper!"

Kernath, que había logrado ponerse en pie y estaba por liberar su destello, no logró esquivar las llamas de Mars y fue envuelto por las lenguas de fuego.

"¡Maldita sea!" Bramó Kernath mientras giraba y su cuerpo se disolvía, "¡Tenían que atacarme con fuego! ¡Mocosas desgraciadaAAAAAAS!"

"¿Ha muerto?" Preguntó Venus mirando a una enorme mancha negra en el suelo, justo en el lugar en que había caído Kernath.

"Pues yo no lo veo por ningún lado." Respondió Mars, "Fue una suerte que esa cosa tuviera una debilidad hacia el fuego."

"¡Buen trabajo Mars!" Dijo Júpiter.

"Sí Mars, ¡estuviste fantástica!" Agregó Moon.

Rei se permitió una ligera sonrisa mientras caminaba hacia las personas que acababan de salvar, que aún seguían inconscientes, "Creo que lo mejor será sacarlos de aquí y llevarlos al hotel."

"Tienes razón." Contestaron a coro las demás.

Un par de horas después, las cinco jóvenes, de regreso en su cabaña, discutían con los gatos acerca delo que había sucedido.

"Lo lamento, pero no tengo conocimiento de nada parecido a lo que ustedes nos han contado." Admitió Luna.

"¿Ni siquiera del nombre?" Insistió Usagi, "¿Y eso de la Luz blanca?"

"No, no recuerdo haber escuchado jamás de Kernath o de la luz blanca." Respondió Luna.

"Probablemente sólo era un demonio que decidió aterrorizar esta parte del bosque." Dijo Artemis, "Afortunadamente lograron destruirlo." 

"Creo que deberíamos volver a Tokio." Dijo Ami, "Quizás nos necesiten allá, tal vez el ataque de Kernath sea el indicio de que un nuevo enemigo ha aparecido; si eso es lo que sucede, será mejor que comencemos a investigar, eso de la luz blanca me intriga."

"No quisiera irme..." Mencionó Minako desde el otro extremo de la sala, "Pero Ami tiene razón; debemos investigar esto."

"Supongo que será lo mejor." Dijo Makoto

"Muy bien, hagan sus maletas, nos iremos en el tren de las seis." Sugirió Rei. "Eso nos dará tiempo de comer y limpiar la cabaña."

.

..

...

....

Y así, el primer fin de semana de vacaciones de las chicas fue arruinado por alguien desconocido; bueno, no totalmente, a fin de cuentas, todas las chicas consiguieron algo: Minako, Makoto y Usagi cumplieron su deseo de bañarse en las aguas termales de Hakone; Ami tuvo una conversación muy profunda con su madre, y Rei salvó el día; por lo tanto, ninguna de ellas podía quejarse. Pero, al abordar el tren, y mirar por la ventana hacia el bosque de la montaña, Usagi tuvo la certeza de que los eventos del día que terminaba eran solo el principio de algo grande que sucedería pronto, si tan sólo pudiera saber qué.

.

..

...

....

Es medianoche, y en un claro del bosque detrás del hotel en las montañas de Hakone, una sombra se desliza más oscura que las demás hasta llegar a un área donde el suelo está negro y chamuscado; allí, la sombra toma forma y se agacha, extendiendo su mano, la sombra toca la mancha y ésta adquiere una consistencia viscosa; complacida, la figura introduce la mano en la pasta negra y rebusca en ella hasta que logra sacar a un ser bastante maltratado.

"Te apalearon, Kernath." Se burló la sombra.

"¡Cállate!" Respondió Kernath, "Al menos pude llenar dos esferas con luz blanca de buena calidad."

"Pero no lograste incubar ningún parásito."

"Eso no importa." Contestó Kernath, "Además, en este lugar los parásitos no hubieran servido de nada, pero en Tokio..."

"Los parásitos serán muy útiles." Completó la sombra.

"Exacto, y esa ciudad está llena de humanos rebosantes de luz blanca."

"Tokio...en poco tiempo será nuestro."

"Sí, el líder estará complacido."

La historia continuará en el capitulo tres. ¿Interesante hasta ahora? Espero que sí.

Palabritas:

Tanoshii: Significa literalmente pasar un buen rato.

Kenkoutai: Significa cuerpo saludable.

¿Tienes comentarios? Si es así, puedes enviarlos a este correo:

facer_dr@hotmail.com


	4. Luz Blanca

Aviso legal: Los personajes de Sailor Moon fueron creados por y son copyright de Naoko Takeuchi.

Los conceptos de Celephais y los guardianes fueron creados para esta historia por mí, así como los antiguos y Kernath. Si deseas usarlos para cualquier cosa, contáctame antes.

Ecos de otras vidas

Por

Fabian Cruz

Capítulo Tres.

Luz Blanca

Mamoru se sentó tranquilo y despreocupado en una banca del parque donde acordó encontrarse con Usagi, quien le había llamado por teléfono la noche anterior; eso lo había sorprendido un poco, ya que hasta donde él sabía, Usagi y las otras chicas pasarían el fin de semana en la casa de campo del padre de Rei; en cierta forma se sentía algo intrigado por el hecho de que su novia hubiera regresado un día antes de lo previsto. Aún así, Mamoru no se sentía alarmado, para nada. El joven miró a su reloj, aún faltaban quince minutos para la hora en que él y Usagi habían fijado para verse y Mamoru se volvió a preguntar por qué había sentido la necesidad de llegar tan temprano a la cita.

Cinco minutos más tarde, Mamoru mataba el tiempo mirando a las pocas personas que pasaban caminando frente a él, casi todas deprisa y sin molestarse por los demás; fue entonces que algo llamó su atención, un ligero resplandor verdoso en la orilla de la fuente que estaba a unos cuantos pasos frente a él. Mamoru miró a quienes pasaban cerca de allí, pero parecía que solo él percibía ese extraño brillo; decidido a saber que era lo que veía, el joven miró fijamente hacia la fuente, hasta que poco a poco se le reveló la imagen de una mujer joven, rodeada por un débil halo de luz verde. Dicha mujer no parecía darse cuenta que él la observaba. Intrigado por la extraña vestimenta medieval de la mujer, el antifaz que usaba que le cubría casi todo el rostro y el brillo que la rodeaba, Mamoru se acercó y se detuvo exactamente frente a ella, el joven extendió su mano para intentar tocar a la desconocida, pero en vez de hacer contacto con algo sólido, sus dedos atravesaron la imagen.

Mamoru retrocedió un par de pasos, los dedos de la mano con la que había intentado tocar a la extraña mujer se le habían entumido, y un ligero calambre le recorría el brazo hasta el hombro. 

_"¿Deseas algo?"_ Escuchó dentro de su cabeza; el joven miró de nuevo a la mujer que solo él veía y se encontró con que ella lo miraba también, y no parecía estar de muy buen humor.

_"Yo sé quién eres."_ Dijo la mujer, nuevamente hablando directamente dentro de la mente de Mamoru, _"Tú eres un protector de la tierra. Incluso hay quienes te consideran príncipe de este planeta."_

"Pero..." Murmuro el joven, "¿Cómo sabes eso?"

_"He vivido mucho tiempo."_ Respondió la mujer, _"Ese ha sido mi castigo, y también mi misión."_

"¿Y quién eres tú?" Preguntó Mamoru, "¿Qué es lo que buscas?"

La mujer intentó contestar, pero su cuerpo se desvaneció por unos segundos, y por la expresión de su rostro, Mamoru detectó que era víctima de un fuerte dolor.

_"Lo que yo busque no es algo que deba importarte."_ Respondió fríamente la mujer, _"Y aún si te importara, no podrías hacer nada para ayudarme."_

"Eso no es cierto, yo puedo ayudar, ¡sé que puedo!" Respondió Mamoru.

_"No, no puedes. Y en el raro caso de que pudieras, no lo aceptaría."_ Contestó la extraña, que en los últimos minutos se había puesto aparentemente muy nerviosa.

"¿Qué es lo que sucede?"

_"Será mejor que te alejes de aquí muchacho."_ Advirtió la mujer, _"Si los parásitos te infectan, las cosas podrían ponerse muy feas."_

Mamoru no se movió, "Déjame ayudarte." Ofreció él nuevamente.

_"No te conviene meterte con los parásitos, te comerían vivo."_ Sentenció la mujer, _"Hazme caso y lárgate."_

Mamoru se mantuvo firme es su sitio, no habría forma en que la mujer lo convenciera de marcharse. A su alrededor, varias personas que pasaban lo miraban con curiosidad, pues pensaban que era una especie de actor o un poeta callejero que hablaba solo; un hombre incluso le arrojó un par de monedas, pero Mamoru no se inmutó y no prestaba atención a las personas que aún lo miraban. 

_"Ah, ¿no te vas?"_ Dijo la extraña mujer, _"Pues entonces yo tendré que irme, lo último que necesito es que a un protector de la tierra le incuben un parásito."_ Y dicho esto, la mujer se levantó, caminó unos pasos y en medio de una suave brisa que desarregló el peinado de varias de las personas que se habían reunido alrededor de Mamoru, ella se desvaneció.

Justo en el momento en que Mamoru estaba a punto de lanzarse en la dirección en que la desconocida se había desvanecido, un par de suaves brazos se cerraron alrededor de su pecho.

"Sé que no luzco bien por las mañanas, pero no es tan malo como para que trates de escapar de mí." Dijo Usagi, abrazando a Mamoru por la espalda. 

El joven se zafó del abrazo de su novia y caminó unos cuantos pasos al frente, abriéndose paso entre la multitud que se había reunido a su alrededor y que ya comenzaba a dispersarse, mientras lo hacía, volteaba de izquierda a derecha, pero no logró encontrar a nadie. Finalmente, retrocedió y besó a Usagi, disculpándose por no saludarla antes.

"¿Algún problema?" Preguntó Usagi, "¿Por qué te estaba mirando tan raro toda la gente?" 

"¿No la viste?"

"¿A quién?"

"A una mujer; era algo así como un fantasma."

Usagi miró fijamente a su novio.

"¿No me crees?" 

"Sí te creo, pero no vi nada." Respondió Usagi, "¿Esa es la razón por la que actuabas tan extraño?"

"Será mejor que te diga qué sucedió." Dijo Mamoru y se sentó junto a Usagi al borde de la fuente, dispuesto a contarle lo que había pasado antes de que ella llegara.

"...Y eso fue lo que pasó." Dijo Mamoru cuando terminó su corto relato. 

Usagi respiró profundamente, "Creo que la mujer que viste podría estar relacionada con lo que nos pasó a mí y a las chicas ayer en Hakone." 

"¿Qué fue lo que les pasó?"

"Peleamos contra una cosa horrible." Dijo Usagi, "Afortunadamente, Rei la destruyó, pero el monstruo sólo parecía interesado en hacerle algo extraño a varias personas; quizás se relacione con los parásitos que mencionaste, además, también mencionó algo a lo que llamó Luz Blanca. ¿Te suena familiar?"

"No." Dijo Mamoru, "¿Crees que debamos investigar esto? Tal vez Setsuna sepa algo."

"Yo ya me encargué de eso." Respondió alegremente Usagi. "Makoto y Rei ya deben estar hablando con Setsuna en este momento; y por la tarde, nos reuniremos en el centro de comando para ver que han descubierto."

"Has pensado rápido." Dijo Mamoru.

"Después de todo lo que nos ha pasado he aprendido a no confiarme." Contestó Usagi mientras miraba su anillo de compromiso, "Y ahora que nuestra boda ya es casi una realidad, no voy a dejar que nada nos lo eche a perder."

"Yo no dejaría que nada lo echara a perder." Aseguró Mamoru abrazando a su novia. 

"Ni yo tampoco." Dijo Usagi, "Mamoru..."

"¿Sí?"

"¿Quieres ir a desayunar?" Preguntó Usagi, "Yo todavía no como nada y..."

"Tienes suerte de que yo también me brinqué el desayuno." Respondió Mamoru, "Vamos, a ver... ¿Qué te parece ir al café que está a dos cuadras?"

"Me parecería perfecto." Dijo Usagi levantándose y, tomando la mano de Mamoru, lo forzó a levantarse, "¡Vamos!"

Mamoru se limitó a abrazar a Usagi y a caminar junto a ella. El joven parecía calmado, pero sabía que había fuerzas extrañas trabajando y que la paz no duraría mucho, él estaba consciente de que Usagi pensaba lo mismo; pero verla sonreír mientras caminaban juntos le daba fuerza, si ella no se dejaba vencer por la incertidumbre, él tampoco lo haría. Era en ocasiones como estas; que Mamoru se sentía el hombre más afortunado del mundo.

En otra parte, Rei y Makoto miraban el edificio donde Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru y Setsuna vivían; las dos amigas no se decidían a entrar o esperar a que alguna de las personas que buscaban saliera a la calle.

"Deberíamos entrar." Dijo Rei, "Estar aquí paradas no nos servirá de nada."

"¿Crees que ya se hayan levantado?" Preguntó Makoto, "No me gustaría despertar a Haruka; podría molestarse con nosotras."

"Eso no importa." Dijo Rei, "Lo que venimos a decirles no es cualquier cosa."

"¿Entonces entramos?"

"Es mejor que quedarnos aquí toda la mañana." Respondió Rei.

"Vamos entonces." Dijo Makoto, avanzando hacia la entrada del edificio.

Al caminar por la recepción del condominio hacia los elevadores, Rei notó que no había casi personas, lo que le pareció extraño; aún para ser domingo.

"¿Ya te fijaste?" Le preguntó a Makoto.

"¿En qué?" Dijo Makoto, al tiempo que presionaba el botón para pedir el ascensor, "¿En la poca gente que hay aquí? Ya lo había notado."

"¿No crees que es raro?"

"No, no me parece extraño." Dijo Makoto.

"Pues a mí sí." Contestó Rei, "No es tan temprano, ya debería haber más gente."

Makoto se limitó a encogerse de hombros, "Podría ser cualquier cosa."

Rei iba a contestar, pero en ese momento el elevador abrió sus puertas y por lo menos doce personas salieron de su interior.

"¿Lo ves?" Dijo Makoto mientras entraba al elevador, "No pasa nada."

Rei decidió no contestar y siguió a su compañera.

Minutos más tarde, Rei y Makoto estaban de pie frente a la puerta del Penthouse que Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna habitaban. Sin perder tiempo, Makoto tocó el timbre, y casi de inmediato, Setsuna les abrió la puerta.

"Buenos días." Dijeron Rei y Makoto a coro. 

"¡Vaya una sorpresa!" Exclamó Setsuna, "¿Qué las trae por aquí?"

"¿Podemos pasar, Setsuna?" Preguntó Rei.

"Por supuesto." Contestó ella, guiando a las dos chicas hacia la sala, "¿Quieren algo de tomar?, ¿Tal vez un poco de café? Creo que tengo un poco de jugo también."

"Por ahora no, gracias." Contestó Rei para el desencanto de Makoto, que sí tenía algo de sed, "Setsuna, tenemos algo que preguntarte."

"Entiendo." Contestó la mujer, sentándose frente a Makoto y Rei, "¿Y esa pregunta es?"

"Antes que nada, ¿dónde están las demás?" Preguntó Makoto, "No veo a Haruka ni a Michiru por ningún lado, ni siquiera a Hotaru."

"Michiru está dando una serie de conciertos en Francia." Contestó Setsuna, "Haruka está en Australia, compitiendo en una carrera, Hotaru está con ella."

"Entonces no estarán aquí en los próximos días." Dijo Makoto.

"No, estarán fuera al menos una semana." Dijo Setsuna, "Bien, ¿cuál es la pregunta?"

"Setsuna, ¿has alguna vez escuchado hablar de la Luz Blanca? Preguntó Rei.

Setsuna no respondió y su cara mostró una ligera sombra de preocupación, pero esa sombra desapareció casi de inmediato, pero no tan rápido como para que Rei no se diera cuenta.

"¿Pasa algo?" Quiso saber Rei.

"No, no pasa nada." Respondió Setsuna, "Es que no esperaba esa pregunta."

"Pero sí sabes de que estamos hablando, ¿no?" Dijo Makoto.

"Desafortunadamente, sí." Dijo Setsuna, "Y el hecho de que ustedes me pregunten acerca de la luz blanca no me tranquiliza."

Makoto y Rei dudaron un poco, al fin, la primera habló, "Setsuna, dinos qué es la luz blanca, Usagi necesita saberlo."

"La verdad es que yo... no sé muy bien qué es." Respondió Setsuna, "Dudo que exista alguien vivo que lo sepa. Pero..."

"¿Entonces?" Exclamó Rei durante la pausa de Setsuna.

"Pero conozco una teoría que explica mucho sobre eso. Supongo que esa información es mejor que nada." Dijo Setsuna mientras se acomodaba en el sofá; y después de organizar sus ideas, la mujer comenzó su explicación.

"La primera vez que escuché hablar sobre la Luz blanca fue antes de que la reina Serenidad me encargara el cuidado de la puerta del tiempo. En aquél entonces, ninguna de ustedes había aún sido enviada al palacio de la reina y yo todavía no era una Sailor Scout. Bien, uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos era el pasear por el palacio; me ayudaba a no pensar mucho en mis padres, que aún vivían en el castillo de Plutón, al que se suponía yo debería volver cuando terminara mis estudios con la reina. 

"Pero un día, durante uno de mis paseos, llegué al jardín y decidí sentarme a descansar un poco a la sombra de un gran árbol; creo que me dormí, pero el caso es que poco después me despertó la voz de la reina, por la forma en que hablaba, me di cuenta de dos cosas; la primera era que no me había visto, y la segunda, que tenía una conversación importante con el rey."

"¿El rey?" Exclamó Makoto, "¿Tú lo conociste?"

Setsuna asintió, "De todas las Sailor Scout de este sistema, yo soy la única que tuvo la oportunidad de conocerlo."

"¿Cómo era él?" Preguntó Rei, que no pudo dominar su curiosidad.

"Bastante viejo, pero extrañamente, no lo parecía, se movía con tal vitalidad y energía que hacía que los jóvenes le tuvieran envidia; también era muy noble y amable con los demás y nunca lo vi molestarse con nadie." Respondió Setsuna, "La gente decía que el rey tenía más de diez mil años y que era el único sobreviviente de un reino muy lejano; pero el rey nunca hablaba de eso y se reía cuando alguien creía en esos rumores."

"Apuesto que a Usagi le encantaría saber eso." Dijo Makoto.

"Sí. Ella no sabe nada de su padre en el milenio de plata, y..." Comenzó a decir Rei.

"Ustedes no le dirán nada." Les interrumpió Setsuna, "La reina ordenó que nadie le hablara a la princesa de ese asunto; si les he comentado esto, es sólo porque sé que podrán guardar el secreto y porque se relaciona con lo que me preguntaron."

El tono autoritario de esas palabras hizo que Makoto y Rei se hundieran en sus asientos y sólo asintieran sin decir palabra.

"Bien." Dijo Setsuna, "Creo que será mejor que termine de decirles lo que sé sobre la Luz blanca; y confío en que no mencionarán al rey para nada, ¿entendido?"

De nuevo, Rei y Makoto sólo asintieron.

"Perfecto." Dijo Setsuna y continuó su relato.

"Como les decía, la reina estaba hablando con el rey, y parecía muy preocupada por algo que su esposo planeaba hacer. Durante esa conversación, el rey mencionó la importancia de estudiar la Luz blanca; eso lo recuerdo muy bien. La reina se oponía fuertemente a esto, y por un momento, pensé que el rey cambiaría de idea; pero no fue así, y lo último que dijo antes de retirarse fue que si tenía éxito, podría tener acceso a todos los secretos de la vida y la muerte, del pasado, del presente y del futuro. Poco después, la reina también se fue, y yo no me moví de mi escondite accidental hasta horas después.

"La segunda ocasión que escuché sobre la Luz blanca, fue ya como guardiana de la puerta del tiempo; como saben, la puerta está en medio de varias fuerzas temporales y es una zona muy peligrosa, pero en el momento en que esto sucedió, yo todavía era inexperta en el cuidado que debía tener en aquel lugar, y a pesar de que desobedecía, abandoné mi puesto para investigar una ligera anomalía en el flujo del tiempo. Fue entonces que supe qué era esa anomalía; era una 'ventana' a eventos del pasado, y no pude evitar ver lo que allí se mostraba. 

"La 'ventana' mostraba a un hombre que no pude reconocer pues llevaba una capucha que cubría su rostro; el hombre llamó a otra persona, un hombre joven, y le informó que su investigación sobre la luz blanca había tenido éxito; aparentemente, la luz blanca es la energía base de la vida; más allá de las semillas estelares o de la energía producida por el organismo de cualquier forma de vida, la Luz blanca es lo que le permite a los seres vivos existir; Lo que les permite alcanzar conciencia de su existencia, por pequeña que esta sea. El encapuchado explicó que al morir, la luz blanca se liberaba, pero que aún no tenía idea de lo que sucedía después; por lo que necesitaba más tiempo para experimentar. El joven le recordó al hombre encapuchado, al que llamó maestro Nagari, que el trabajo que le había encargado su rey aún no estaba terminado. Ignoro a qué rey se referían, pero mientras miraba el laboratorio, supe que no estaban en la época del milenio de plata. Lo último que logré ver y escuchar, antes de que la 'ventana' se cerrara, fue al encapuchado, bastante molesto, diciendo que la Luz blanca ahora era más importante que las gemas. 

"Y eso es todo lo que sé, la 'ventana' se cerró en ese momento y desde entonces, no se volvió a abrir en ese periodo de tiempo; hubo otras 'ventanas', cierto, pero ninguna me mostró otra cosa sobre la Luz blanca." Terminó Setsuna.

Rei y Makoto tardaron varios minutos en digerir la información que acababan de recibir.

"Tal parece que esa Luz ha causado sólo problemas." Dijo al fin Makoto.

"Lo mismo pienso yo." Contestó Setsuna, "Por alguna razón, siempre he relacionado la Luz blanca con el desastre; el rey murió poco después de que comenzó a investigarla, y el extraño encapuchado que pude observar en la 'ventana' del flujo del tiempo, él se veía muy enfermo también." 

"Si lo que creo es cierto." Dijo Rei, "Existe la posibilidad de que estemos en peligro."

"¿Por qué lo dices?" Interrogó Setsuna.

Rei y Makoto le contaron a Setsuna de su encuentro con Kernath y de lo que el monstruo había dicho sobre recolectar Luz blanca.

"¿Qué crees que pasaría si alguien comenzara a reunir Luz blanca?" Preguntó Rei.

"¿Como esa bestia Kernath lo estaba haciendo?" Dijo Setsuna, "Honestamente no lo sé."

"Tal vez Kernath pensaba revivir a alguien." Ofreció Makoto.

"¿Revivir a alguien? ¿De dónde sacaste esa idea?" Quiso saber Rei.

"Fácil. Si la Luz blanca permite que existan los seres vivos como nos dijo Setsuna, yo creo que podría usarse para traer de vuelta a la vida a los muertos." Explicó Makoto.

"El cristal de Plata puede hacer eso." Dijo Rei, "Y no creo que utilice Luz blanca para funcionar."

"El cristal de plata puede revivir a los muertos porque su energía, entre otras cosas, es capaz de distorsionar el tiempo y la realidad hasta cierto punto." Interrumpió Setsuna, "Por eso el cristal puede hacer que el tiempo regrese para una persona y permitir que esta vuelva a vivir; pero si un grupo que no tiene un poder como el del cristal de plata intentara revivir a alguien, y no sólo traerlo de otra galaxia o lugar como a Pharaoh 90; la idea de usar Luz blanca no suena tan descabellada."

"¿En serio?" Exclamó Makoto sorprendida y orgullosa de que su idea fuera tan buena.

"Sí, tal vez hayas encontrado la respuesta al objetivo de ese Kernath, Makoto." Le felicitó Setsuna, "Lo mejor por ahora será que yo busque información en el flujo del tiempo, tal vez tenga suerte y alguna 'ventana' me muestre más sobre lo que necesitamos saber."

"Y mientras haces eso." Dijo Rei, "¿Qué nos aconsejas, Setsuna?"

"Manténganse en guardia y cuiden a la princesa; no creo que el monstruo que combatieron regrese, pero pudo tener aliados; recuerden que el mal nuca se presenta solo." Aconsejó Setsuna, "Y hagan lo que hagan, NO mencionen al rey."

"De acuerdo." Contestó Rei, "Nosotras haremos eso."

"Y no diremos nada del rey." Prometió Makoto.

Varias horas más tarde, Usagi y Mamoru entraron al centro de comando, en donde los esperaban el resto de las chicas y los gatos.

"¡Qué tal muchachas!" Saludó Usagi, "¿Algún avance? ¡Porque Mamoru les tiene un dato bastante importante!"

"Pues Makoto y yo aprendimos mucho sobre la Luz Blanca." Dijo Rei.

"Es mejor que nos sentemos a examinar la información que se ha reunido." Aconsejó Ami, "De esa forma, podremos desarrollar una línea de acción efectiva."

Siguiendo el consejo de Ami, las chicas y Mamoru se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares y esperaron a que alguien tomara la palabra, como casi siempre, Luna habló primero.

"Muy bien, Rei y Makoto consiguieron que Setsuna les explicara todo lo que ella sabía de la Luz blanca, y tal parece que Mamoru tiene algo que compartir también; en mi opinión será mejor dejar que Mamoru hable primero."

Luna esperó alguna opinión, pero todas las chicas asintieron, por lo que se dirigió a Mamoru, "Puedes comenzar." Le dijo.

El joven Chiba relató de nuevo y lo mejor que pudo su encuentro con la extraña dama fantasma; pero omitió mencionar que su brazo se entumió cuando intentó tocarla.

"¿Parásitos?" Preguntó Minako, "¿Serán los aliados de Kernath?" 

 "Quizás." Dijo Makoto, "Setsuna nos dijo que el mal nunca aparecía solo."

"Hablando de Setsuna." Interrumpió Artemis, "Rei, Makoto, ¿podrían decirnos lo que ella les explicó?"

Rei y Makoto se miraron entre sí, sabían que no podían decir todo lo que Setsuna les había contado, afortunadamente para ambas, ya tenían una versión destilada que podían contar sin meterse en problemas con Setsuna y, probablemente, el resto de las Sailor exteriores.

"Bueno, creo que será mejor que yo empiece." Dijo Rei; "Makoto les contará después lo que ella descubrió por accidente."

"No fue precisamente por accidente." Se quejó Makoto.

Rei no hizo mucho caso del comentario de Makoto y comenzó su parte del relato; casi media hora más tarde, Makoto tomó el lugar de Rei y terminó de explicar la conversación que ambas habían tenido con Setsuna.

"Eso sólo me ha dejado más confundida." Admitió Minako, "No le veo pies ni cabeza a este asunto."

"Lo que yo quisiera saber es si estamos en peligro de que alguien nos ataque." Dijo Usagi.

"¿Tú qué dices Ami?" Le preguntó Artemis.

"...Bueno, con los nuevos datos que acabamos de recibir..." Dijo Ami mientras terminaba de introducir los datos en la computadora, "...Acabo de obtener ciertos datos en mi simulador y..." Les explicó apuntando a la pantalla principal de la computadora del centro de comando, que mostraba una gráfica llena de variantes, "...Creo que puedo responder a la pregunta de Usagi. Miren las gráficas."

"¿Qué significa?" Preguntó Minako.

"Yo entiendo un poco la gráfica." Intervino Mamoru, "Me parece que la primera variable quiere decir es que hay un 35 por ciento de probabilidades de que el monstruo con el que ustedes pelearon en Hakone estuviera interesado en atacar a Usagi."

"Eso es correcto." Dijo Ami, notando que Usagi se impresionó por lo que había dicho, pero también notó que se tranquilizó cuando Mamoru la abrazó.

"La segunda variable es la que marca la probabilidad de que la mujer fantasma que vio Mamoru sea un enemigo que quería acercarse a él por alguna razón." Empezó Luna.

"Y la probabilidad es de un 40 por ciento." Terminó Artemis.

"Eso también es correcto." Contestó Ami.

"¿Y qué hay de las otras dos?" Preguntó Rei, "¿Qué es lo que indican?"

"Bueno, hay que admitir que ninguna de las variables está basada en datos definitivos y por lo tanto, no son muy confiables." Contestó Ami.

"¿Pero qué significan?" Le preguntó Minako.

Ami respiró profundamente, "Bueno, la tercer variable básicamente muestra que existe una posibilidad del 30 por ciento de que más seres como Kernath estén por algún lado, pero no puedo determinar en donde, tan podrían estar aquí en Japón como podrían estar en Cuba o en Alaska."

"Eso no es muy alentador." Dijo Makoto, "Pero al menos es un buen comienzo; ¿qué mas?"

"Bueno, la última es la menos confiable de las cuatro. "Admitió Ami, "Y dice que la probabilidad de que Kernath trataba de revivir a alguna entidad más poderosa es de un 75 por ciento."

"En pocas palabras, tal vez pronto tendremos trabajo por hacer." Dijo Minako.

"Quizás." Respondió Ami, "También hay que considerar que existe la posibilidad de que no suceda nada; hay posibilidad de que el ataque de Hakone y la mujer fantasma que habló con Mamoru sean hechos aislados."

"Claro, pero no hay que olvidar que esa extraña mujer hablaba como si los parásitos ya estuvieran aquí." Les recordó Mamoru, "Y también me ordenó que no me mezclara en sus asuntos."

"Eso es cierto." Dijo Usagi, "¿No has pensado que Kernath pudo ser uno de esos? ¿Y si los parásitos están buscando a Mamoru?"

"En ese caso no hubiéramos tenido esa pelea en Hakone." Contestó Rei.

"A como yo lo veo todo se reduce a una cosa." Dijo Makoto. "La Luz blanca."

"Que no sabemos cómo es y cuál es la verdadera utilidad que pueda tener para el enemigo, si es que hay alguno." Indicó Minako, "No sé ustedes, pero yo pienso que no estamos yendo a ningún lado."

"Tienes razón." Dijo Ami sentándose de nuevo en su sitio, "Con la información que tengo no puedo hacer una estimación confiable de lo que pueda pasar."

"Yo tengo una duda." Dijo Usagi mirando a Rei y a Makoto.

Rei se acomodó en su asiento y estiró ligeramente los brazos, "¿Qué quieres saber, Usagi?"

"Bueno, Primero que nada, ustedes dijeron que al parecer la Luz blanca que todos los seres poseen permite que estén vivos, pues lo que quiero saber es: ¿qué pasaría si a alguien le quitan toda su Luz blanca?"

"Probablemente moriría." Contestó Rei.

"Me lo imaginaba." Dijo Usagi, "Pero las personas que salvamos en Hakone estaban vivas; muy débiles, pero vivas."

"Lo más seguro es que llegamos antes de que les robaran toda su luz blanca." Respondió Makoto.

"Miren chicas." Dijo Luna, "Por el momento, no tenemos nada sólido para decidir qué hacer; ni tampoco sabemos que tanto peligro es real y cuanto no."

"¿Entonces?" Preguntó Ami.

"Lo único que queda por hacer es esperar a que pase algo." Explicó Luna, "No me agrada, pero por ahora es la única opción que tenemos."

"En otras palabras, es hora de terminar la reunión." Dijo Minako.

Luna sonrió ligeramente apenada, "Sí, eso es lo que traté de decir."

"Me parece bien." Comentó Rei levantándose de su silla, "Además, ya se está haciendo tarde."

Usagi miró al reloj del centro de comando, "Sí, son casi las doce de la noche."

"¿Tan tarde?" Preguntó Ami preocupada, "¡Pero yo mañana tengo que estar temprano en la biblioteca!"

"Yo tengo que ir a inscribirme a la escuela de talento." Recordó Minako, "¡Ya me había olvidado!"

"¡Y yo tengo que ir al banco antes de las nueve de la mañana!" Agregó Makoto.

"Al menos yo no tendré que levantarme temprano." Dijo Rei de una forma algo sarcástica.

"Pues yo sí." Comentó Mamoru, "Mañana comienzan los cursos en la universidad y yo voy a trabajar como asesor."

"Bien, entonces casi todos tenemos que irnos ya." Dijo Ami, "Pero antes de eso, ¿cuándo volveremos a reunirnos?"

Todas voltearon a ver a Luna y Artemis, excepto Mamoru, que se encontraba ya de pie junto las escaleras de salida del centro de comando, esperando a que Usagi terminara con sus asuntos.

"¿Qué tal el miércoles por la tarde?" Sugirió Artemis, "Como ustedes ya se ven todos los días, no creo que sea necesario hacer una reunión como esta de nuevo a menos de que algo importante suceda."

"Yo estoy de acuerdo con él." Aceptó Luna. ¿Y ustedes?"

Todas las chicas asintieron.

"Bien, entonces está arreglado." Dijo Makoto caminando hacia la salida, "¿Nos vamos ya?"

No mucho tiempo después, Mamoru y Usagi compartían un momento juntos afuera de la casa de ella; Usagi se contentaba con ser abrazada por Mamoru, quien a su vez, se maravillaba con la suavidad de su cabello, su conversación no era la más interesante, ni siquiera habían comentado lo que se había hablado en el centro de comando, los dos enamorados simplemente planeaban su próxima cita. Luna, que los había dejado solos desde que llegaron a la casa, los observaba desde la azotea, no es que la gata fuera entrometida, pero su trabajo era vigilar a la princesa, y eso era básicamente lo que estaba haciendo. 

Abajo, en la sala de la casa, el papá de Usagi miraba la escena discretamente desde la ventana, la verdad le parecía excelente el novio de su hija, era responsable, no era vicioso y lo mejor de todo, el muchacho parecía muy inteligente; probablemente llegaría a un alto puesto en cualquier empresa o lugar al que entrara a trabajar, y eso le complacía bastante; ya que aseguraba un buen futuro para su hija, y como ya había un anillo de compromiso de por medio, el buen hombre no podía ser más feliz: el futuro de su hija estaba garantizado y lucía bastante prometedor; algo que muchos de sus compañeros de oficina aún no conseguían. Decidiendo que los tórtolos se merecían un rato sin que nadie los espiara, el padre de Usagi se alejó de la ventana y subió a dormir con su esposa; la vida le parecía maravillosa, sí señor.

"¿No puedes quedarte un poco más?" Preguntó Usagi.

"Aunque quisiera, no puedo." Contestó Mamoru, "Ya sabes que tengo cosas que hacer mañana temprano."

"Lo entiendo, ¿te podré ver mañana en la tarde?"

"Claro que sí." Respondió Mamoru mientras acariciaba el rostro de Usagi, "Es mas, en cuanto termine mi trabajo en la universidad, el resto del día lo pasaremos juntos."

"Eso sería fantástico." Dijo Usagi.

Mamoru se acercó a Usagi y la besó, suave y lentamente, como a ella le agradaba; para él, esto era lo más cercano al cielo en la tierra, y aunque no deseaba que terminara, tenía que irse. Con un último movimiento de sus labios, Mamoru terminó el beso, "Ya debo irme."

Usagi se separó de él, "Está bien, pero no olvides llamarme mañana." Dijo ella mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

"Nada me lo impediría." Contestó él, mientras esperaba a que Usagi entrara a su casa, "Que duermas bien." 

Mientras atravesaba las solitarias calles, Mamoru decidió caminar por la avenida principal, la noche era fría, y después de lo que le sucedió por la mañana, no tenía ganas de andar por callejones oscuros; como esperaba, en la avenida, aún podían verse autos de cuando en cuando, y un par de policías caminaban casi a su ritmo y en la misma dirección por la acera de enfrente. Unos pasos más adelante, Mamoru notó que los dos policías se detenían a conversar con un hombre vestido con un elegante traje rojo, "Probablemente algún ejecutivo en líos." Pensó el joven encogiéndose de hombros y continuando con su camino, ya estaba cerca de su apartamento; en menos de diez minutos estaría en su cama descansando.

Detrás de Mamoru, sobre la azotea de uno de los locales comerciales, una sombra observaba al joven con mucha atención; sus finos sentidos le indicaban que dicho joven poseía una enorme cantidad de Luz blanca; la sombra no había sentido nada parecido en mucho tiempo. Complacido por haber descubierto una presa tan importante, la sombra se deslizó por la azotea hasta el borde y brincó hasta la siguiente, había decidido seguir a su objetivo hasta que llegara a su hogar, en donde sería más fácil atacarlo sin ser molestado. 

De haber visto a la sombra, Usagi o Rei la habrían reconocido como Kernath, ahora completamente reestablecido de su batalla con las Sailor Scouts, incluso su brazo se había regenerado, el monstruo había intentado convencer a su amo de dejarlo cazar a las niñas que lo lastimaron, pero desafortunadamente para él, su amo le ordenó regresar a su misión. Antes, Kernath se había molestado, él era un cazador y necesitaba vengarse, pero ahora que había localizado a esta excelente presa a la que estaba a punto de cazar; se había convencido de que la venganza podía esperar... un poco.

Kernath, de pie sobre la orilla del techo de un pequeño restaurante, se alegró cuando su objetivo entró dentro de un edificio, el cazador temía que el joven siguiera caminando y lo alejara del área en la que estaban, ya que pronto amanecería, y mantenerse oculto y cazar en una ciudad le sería muy difícil durante el día; al ser no le preocupaba no poder ver más a su presa, sus agudos sentidos le permitían enfocarse sobre la luz blanca de su víctima y así localizarlo sin ningún problema. Kernath esperó a que el joven al que había seguido se detuviera en un solo lugar, juzgando por sus movimientos, parecía que el muchacho tenía la intención de dormir; bueno, Kernath se aseguraría que durmiera bastante bien, quizás para siempre. Entonces sucedió; una fuerte ráfaga de viento lo elevó y lo arrojó a la calle, dos pisos más abajo.

Antes de que la bestia se recuperara del golpe, otra fuerte ráfaga lo alcanzó y lo lanzó aún más lejos del edificio al que se había dispuesto a entrar; Kernath estaba furioso, ¿quién demonios lo interrumpía? Levantándose y plantando firmemente sus pies en el suelo, el ser resistió el continuo asalto del viento lo mejor que pudo, logrando evitar ser arrastrado aún más lejos, eventualmente, el viento se debilitó hasta desaparecer; y allí, frente a él, estaba uno de ellos. La que había sido una cobarde. La que abandonó a los otros en el último momento. Delicioso, no esperaba volverla a ver.

"Hola, cobarde." Saludó Kernath. 

"Quizás lo fui una vez." Respondió una mujer, vestida con ropas medievales y rodeada por un débil halo de luz verde, "¡Pero ya no lo soy!" 

"¿En serio?" Se burlo la bestia, "Aún si lo fueras no estás del todo bien, tus ataques debieron haberme lastimado mucho más, lo único que conseguiste fue refrescarme un poco; al parecer, el mantener un cuerpo físico te ha debilitado bastante."

"¡Voy a hacer más que refrescarte!" Grito la mujer lanzando una nueva ráfaga de viento, pero, había miedo en su voz y su enemigo se dio cuenta.

Kernath simplemente saltó sobre la ráfaga y cayó sobre la mujer, derribándola, ella trató de liberarse, y ambos adversarios rodaron varias veces por el suelo, hasta que de pronto...

*THUNK!!!*

Kernath lanzó una carcajada al ver como su mano se hundía en el vientre de su oponente, que estaba bajo él, la sangre de le joven mujer se desparramaba en un enorme charco debajo de ella, la herida que la bestia le había causado era de muerte. Kernath sacó sus garras del estómago de la valiente mujer; aún riendo, el ser llevó sus garras hasta el cuello de la joven, preparándose para acabar con su vida.

"¡NO!" Gritó ella, y con fuerza surgida de la desesperación, creó un terrible vendaval que arrojó a Kernath contra un generador, electrocutándolo y dejándolo momentáneamente paralizado. Aprovechando esto, la mujer se puso de pie y se alejó lo más rápido que pudo, tenía que hacer algo si deseaba que su misión continuara.

Kernath miró burlonamente a la mujer mientras se alejaba dejando tras de sí un rastro de sangre, podría seguirla, pero decidió dejarla ir; el último ataque de ella había hecho más que electrocutarlo, había conseguido que una pieza del metal del generador se le incrustara firmemente en la espalda y el monstruo no podía moverse muy bien; Kernath maldijo la situación, tendría que perder varios días mientras sanaba su herida y no podría intentar cazar de nuevo al joven que rebosaba de Luz blanca hasta entonces. Pero el día no había sido una pérdida total; había logrado herir de muerte al último de los guardianes, seguramente su amo estaría muy feliz por ello. Pensando esto, la bestia se levantó y arrancó la enorme y filosa pieza de metal que perforaba su espalda, para luego arrojarla al suelo y desaparecer entre las sombras.

La historia continuará en el capítulo cuatro. Espero que este capítulo también haya sido interesante.

¿Tienes comentarios? Si es así, puedes enviarlos a este correo:

facer_dr@hotmail.com

Por cierto, hay todavía una escena más, es corta, pero es importante.

Ecos de otras vidas.

+Interludio.+

Naru.

Naru Osaka despertó empapada en sudor, acababa de tener la pesadilla más horrible de toda su vida; en su sueño, un monstruo la mataba clavándole sus garras en el abdomen. Naru se levantó y caminó hasta el baño, el susto que le causó la pesadilla le había dado ganas de orinar. Al salir del baño, Naru se acercó a la ventana de la sala de su casa; miró el reloj de pared y se dio cuenta de que casi eran las dos de la madrugada.

"Mala hora para tener una pesadilla." Pensó, esto le molestaba, pues tenía pensado ir a asomarse a la nueva escuela de talento y tal vez inscribirse si le llamaba la atención lo suficiente, pero tenía que estar allí temprano y por eso le desagradaba el desvelarse.

_"Ayúdame."_

Naru saltó del sillón, "¿Quién habló?" Murmuró la asustada joven.

_"Debes ayudarme..."_

"Mira, ¡no estés de broma conmigo!" Contestó la joven acercándose al interruptor de la luz, sin darse cuenta que la voz hablaba directamente en su cabeza.

"_...Ven...debes venir a ayudarme..." Insistió la extraña voz, "Sólo tú puedes hacerlo."_

Naru encendió la luz de la sala y se encontró con que no había nadie, sólo entonces se dio cuenta que la voz le hablaba dentro de su mente, "Debo de seguir soñando." Murmuró.

_"Por favor...ayúdame..."Rogó la voz._

Naru se golpeó la cabeza levemente con ambas manos, "¡Sal de mi cabeza!" Dijo ella recargándose en la pared, ahora, además de la voz, las imágenes de su pesadilla habían regresado y se repetían una y otra vez, "¡Haré lo que sea, pero deja de hacer esto!"

_"El sótano...rápido...queda poco...tiempo..."_

"¡Está bien, iré al sótano!" Respondió Naru, todavía asustada, pero no podía negarse, cualquier cosa que estuviera en el sótano sería mejor que soportar las imágenes de la pesadilla repitiéndose en su mente.

Naru bajó del ascensor, envuelta en una gruesa manta para protegerse de la humedad del sótano del edificio; asegurándose de encender la luz de la enorme habitación antes de dar más de dos pasos, Naru escudriñó el lugar en cuanto estuvo bañado en luz, pero no encontró nada relevante.

_"Por aquí."Llamó la voz._

Naru avanzó lentamente hacia el enorme calentador, la voz le había llamado desde ese lugar, cuando estuvo frente a la máquina, la joven se deslizó lentamente hasta llegar a su parte trasera, en donde encontró algo que nunca olvidaría.

Allí, en el suelo, yacía una mujer vestida en harapos desgarrados y manchados de sangre, con terribles heridas en su abdomen, justo como en su pesadilla. Pero aún peor, cuando ella se quitó el antifaz que cubría su cara y lo tiró a una lado, Naru no pudo detener un grito al ver ese rostro, el rostro de esa mujer; ¡era igual al suyo!

"No... te asustes..." Dijo la extraña, mientras hacía un esfuerzo para sentarse.

"¡Pero tú eres yo!" Volvió a gritar Naru.

"...No..." Respondió la mujer con dificultad, "Tú eres...familia....acércate..."

Naru se acercó un par de pasos.

"Debes...tomar...mi lugar..."

"No es cierto." Lloró Naru hincándose junto a la extraña, "Esto no es cierto."

"...Pero lo...es..." Dijo ella, "No hay tiempo...para explicarte....pero....debes...ayudarme..."

"¿Cómo?" Preguntó Naru.

La mujer hizo un nuevo esfuerzo y se quitó su guante, hecho de una tela verde, suave como el terciopelo. En el dorso del guante, una placa de metal plateado sostenía una gema rectangular que por su color verde Naru pensó era una esmeralda. "Ten...póntelo..."

Naru tomó el guante y lo sostuvo entre sus manos, "¿Qué es esto?"

La mujer comenzó a desvanecerse, "Ponte...el guante....y...entenderás...todo..."

"¡Espera!" Gritó Naru, "¡No te puedes morir!"

"...El guante...yo he...fallado...tú no debes..." Dijo la desgraciada guardián al tiempo que su cuerpo terminaba de desvanecerse con una suave brisa de viento.

Naru miró a lo que sostenía en sus manos, la gema brillaba con luz propia, tenía miedo, pero era lo único que tenía para obtener respuestas. Tragando saliva, Naru deslizó su mano dentro del guante y entonces las cosas cambiaron, su mente se abrió y recibió de golpe todo lo que la guardián que acababa de morir frente a ella había visto; Una vida de milenios, tanta información, tantas emociones, todas al mismo tiempo entrando en su mente; Naru no pudo soportarlo y con un grito de dolor, la niña se desplomó al suelo.

La mañana siguiente, Naru se despertó en su cama justo cuando sonó el despertador a las siete en punto; la joven se frotó los ojos, el sueño que había tenido la noche anterior se había pasado de raro; guantes mágicos y fantasmas. Ridículo, pensó Naru mientras se levantaba; tenía cosas más importantes en qué pensar, como visitar la escuela de talento, lo cual ahora le parecía algo imperativo. Mientras Naru se arreglaba para comenzar su día, ni siquiera notó la marca en forma rectangular que aparecía en el dorso de su mano derecha, y aún si la hubiera notado; la marca parecía una cicatriz casi desvanecida y ella no le habría dado la menor importancia.


	5. Encuentros

Aviso legal: Los personajes de Sailor Moon fueron creados por y son copyright de Naoko Takeuchi.

Los conceptos de Celephais y los guardianes fueron creados para esta historia por mí, así como los antiguos y Kernath. Si deseas usarlos para cualquier cosa, contáctame antes.

Nota introductoria: Todos hemos necesitamos algo: a veces necesitamos una sonrisa de un amigo, otras veces una palmada en la espalda. En fin, todos hemos sentido la necesidad de algo. De las cinco Sailor interiores, tres de ellas, una en especial, me han llamado siempre la atención en este aspecto. Ellas parecen sentir, más que las otras dos, la necesidad de algo, ¿acaso podrá ser lo que se presenta en este capítulo?

Ecos de otras vidas

Por

Fabian Cruz

Capítulo Cuatro

Encuentros.

***

La mañana de Ami.

***

Ami Mizuno sabía que sería un día magnifico. Cuando la joven despertó y miró por la ventana, recibiendo la suave brisa matutina y los cálidos rayos del sol que acariciaban su rostro con suavidad, Ami no pudo sino dejarse llevar por esa agradable sensación que todos hemos sentido alguna vez y que nos asegura que el nuevo día que empieza será inolvidable. Esa seguridad sólo aumentó cuando la joven Mizuno entró a la biblioteca donde trabajaría como voluntaria por el resto de las vacaciones.

El señor Yamada era un hombre bajito, cuarentón, con varios kilos de más y una calva casi total y él era el encargado de supervisar las labores de los voluntarios que trabajarían en la biblioteca. Cuando Ami llegó a la oficina del supervisor, la puerta estaba abierta y al mirar dentro encontró justo lo que esperaba, el señor Yamada sentado en su escritorio leyendo un grueso tomo de una enciclopedia.

"Señor Yamada, ¡Buenos días!" Saludó Ami desde la puerta.

El bibliotecario interrumpió su lectura y caminó hasta la entrada de su oficina, "Buen día jovencita, ¿Cómo estuvo su viaje a Hakone?"

"Regular." Contestó Ami, "¿Qué trabajo me tiene para hoy señor Yamada?"

"Ninguno."

"¿Ninguno? ¿Es broma?" Preguntó Ami.

"No es broma, el otro voluntario vino a trabajar el fin de semana y terminó con todo el trabajo que teníamos pendiente." Explicó el supervisor, "Puede tomarse el día libre Mizuno; pero no se preocupe, para mañana le tendré algo en qué ocuparse."

"Preferiría no hacerlo." Repuso Ami, "Debe haber algo en que pueda ayudar."

"El otro voluntario, Kizuku Kuro, está en el cuarto de archivo." Dijo Yamada, "¿Por qué no va con él?"

"Eso no es lo que tenía en mente." Respondió Ami algo decepcionada.

"Pues entonces tómese el día libre." Insistió Yamada.

"¿Sabe, señor Yamada?" Dijo Ami, "Creo que será mejor que vaya a ver a Kuro."

"Me parece bien." Respondió el bibliotecario y regresó a su oficina, olvidándose de la situación en cuanto le dio la espalda a Ami. 

Ami caminaba por los pasillos de la biblioteca cada vez más despacio, no tenía muchas ganas de llegar al cuarto de archivo. Si hubiera tenido otra opción, como leer para los niños, la habría tomado de inmediato; pero faltaban aún tres horas para las lecturas infantiles, y si el señor Yamada le había asegurado que no había otra cosa pendiente, entonces debía ser cierto. La verdad era que Ami no se sentía a gusto cerca de Kuro, pues él siempre era huraño y de pocas palabras cuando ella estaba cerca. Otra cosa que la intrigaba era que él no tenía la imagen de alguien interesado en los libros. Kuro era un hombre joven, de facciones rectas y no mayor de veintidós años, alto y algo pálido, su cabello era negro y sus ojos verdes. Y por alguna razón la apariencia de Kuro ponía a Ami nerviosa.

Bien, aquí estaba ya, frente a la puerta del cuarto de archivo y no tenía nada de ganas de entrar. Finalmente, Ami se resignó y abrió la puerta. Cuando estuvo dentro, sus ojos recorrieron el cuarto, era grande, lleno de archiveros y un buen número de cajas que se apilaban en las esquinas del mismo. En el centro de la habitación había un escritorio con dos sillas; sobre éste, Ami notó un par de sándwiches envueltos en plástico y un termo. También estaba él. Kuro no se había dado cuenta de que acababa de recibir compañía, estaba bastante ocupado traspasando el contenido de una caja de cartón a otra de plástico.

"Hola." Saludó Ami sin atreverse a entrar.

El joven que estaba en el otro extremo de la habitación se volvió y saludó a Ami con un movimiento de su mano y, después de indicarle que tomara asiento, volvió a su trabajo.

"¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?" Preguntó Ami antes de sentarse.

Kuro miro a su derecha, todavía le faltaba traspasar el contenido de cinco cajas grandes de cartón a las nuevas de plástico para terminar y el trabajo era aburridísimo, así que considerando esto, decidió que sí valía la pena aceptar un poco de ayuda, aunque fuera de una niña sabelotodo como Ami Mizuno.

"Puedes ayudarme..." Dijo él señalándole un par extra de guantes, "...Cambiando los papeles de las cajas viejas a las otras nuevas."

"Muy bien." Respondió ella.

Un par de horas después, en las que no se habló mucho, Ami y Kuro terminaron el trabajo. Todos los documentos ahora estaban en nuevas y relucientes cajas de plástico que resistirían mucho más tiempo.

"Gracias." Dijo Kuro después de sentarse. 

"No hay por qué darlas." Respondió Ami, sentándose frente a él.

"¿Té?" Preguntó él al momento que destapaba su termo y sacaba un par de vasos de hielo seco de un cajón.

"Claro." Respondió la joven Mizuno.

Kuro le alcanzó a Ami el primer vaso y luego llenó el suyo, "Supongo que ya desayunaste."

"No, ¿por qué?"

"No me agrada comer frente a alguien que no lo hace." Respondió él sacando un sándwich y ofreciéndoselo a Ami. "No es comida de cinco estrellas, pero sabe bien."

"No está nada mal." Exclamó Ami después de probar la comida que le habían ofrecido.

Kuro sólo asintió y se dedicó a comer, por lo que Ami se vio forzada a hacer lo mismo. 

Cuando ambos terminaron, Ami buscó algún tema de conversación, pero su compañero se le adelantó. "¿A qué se debe la ropa elegante?"

Ami se miró a sí misma, en su entusiasmo matutino, del que ya no quedaba nada, había decidido ponerse un vestido azul claro y completar su atuendo con un saco blanco. Ahora se daba cuenta que quizás no fue la mejor decisión. "Pensé que no tendría que hacer este tipo de trabajo."

"Entonces ya somos dos." Respondió él y Ami notó por primera vez que Kuro no llevaba precisamente ropa casual. 

"De cualquier forma Mizuno, quiero disculparme contigo."

"¿Disculparte?"

"Por haberte dejado con todo el trabajo la semana pasada." Explicó Kuro, "El señor Yamada me contó que tuviste problemas por eso."

"No es importante." Respondió Ami, "Ya está en el pasado."

Kuro asintió y le dedicó una ligera sonrisa, lo que sorprendió a Ami,  pues era la primera vez que le veía sonreír.

"¿Juegas ajedrez?" Preguntó ella al notar un tablero dentro de la mochila de Kuro.

"A veces." Admitió él y agregó, "¿Qué tal una partida? Sería interesante medirse con la campeona estudiantil de Japón."

"¿Cómo sabes que...?" Comenzó Ami, pero se detuvo al recordar que su triunfo en el reciente torneo estudiantil de ajedrez apareció en los diarios y fue brevemente mencionado en televisión, "Bueno, eso no importa. En cuanto a la partida de ajedrez; sí me interesa."

"Magnífico, he querido probarme con alguien como tú desde hace tiempo."

"Y...¿Piensas que me puedes ganar?" Preguntó Ami.

"No creo ser tan bueno. Pero tengo ciertas jugadas que podrían sorprenderte." Contestó él.

"Ya veremos."

"¿Blancas o negras?" Preguntó Kuro cuando terminó de arreglar las piezas.

"Negras." Dijo Ami, una de sus tácticas favoritas en el ajedrez era dejar que su adversario tomara las piezas blancas para forzarlo a hacer el primer movimiento. Algunos decían que era una estrategia arriesgada, pero a Ami le funcionaba.

"Conforme." Respondió Kuro, quien se tomó un par de minutos para pensar y realizó una apertura de Ruy López.

Ami se sorprendió, ella conocía esa apertura, no era bastante agresiva ni defensiva, pero si no hacía un buen juego, Kuro conseguiría la ventaja muy rápido. El desconcierto de Ami surgía del hecho de que nunca había visto a alguien usar esa apertura y no recordaba una forma adecuada de defenderse; pensativa, se decidió por la defensa Morphy.

Casi tres horas y media después,  Ami y Kuro comenzaban las jugadas finales del juego. Para Ami el juego debía de haber terminado ya o de estar en las últimas dos jugadas. Ésta era la primera vez en casi cuatro años que se enfrentaba a alguien con un nivel tan alto, pero la joven se mantenía firme y tranquila. Tenía confianza que podía ganar con tres o cuatro jugadas más, ya que tenía al rey de Kuro casi acorralado.

Kuro estaba complacido con la capacidad de Ami. Incluso le asombraba el estilo de la joven. Ami lo había obligado a llevar un ritmo más rápido de lo que acostumbraba y eso le había hecho cometer varios errores. Pero todavía no se daba por vencido; apenas llevaban nueve movimientos y todavía podía ganar. Siguiendo un impulso, Kuro miró al tablero y realizó una jugada ofensiva colocando a su torre frente al rey de su adversaria.

Ami parpadeó sorprendida, Kuro acababa de bloquearle cualquier posible contraataque y de dificultarle mucho hacer una jugada defensiva. Por un largo rato, Ami evaluó sus opciones y realizó un enroque para salvar a su rey y evitar perder el juego.

Kuro respondió con su jugada casi de inmediato, acorralando a la reina de Ami para que no le molestara en su próximo intento para dar un jaque.

Ami no se esperaba eso, durante todo el juego, ella y Kuro no habían usado mucho a sus damas, ¡y ahora él le bloqueaba la pieza con que planeaba ganar el juego! Entonces, Ami notó que sí podía mover a su reina y de pasada comerse a la reina de Kuro. Eso le daría una mejor posición para ganar. Ami se felicitó y se lanzó al ataque, usando su reina para derribar a la de su oponente.

"Jaque." Anunció Kuro al realizar su movimiento, tomando con su caballo el alfil de Ami y acorralando al rey de ella en una esquina.

Esto no era lo que Ami había planeado, ¿Jaque? ¿En solo doce jugadas? Afortunadamente, aún tenía su reina y pensaba usarla para librarse del caballo que Kuro usó para arrinconarla y voltear la partida a su favor. Confiando en su estrategia, Ami tomó el caballo de Kuro con su reina. La chica se tranquilizó, uno de sus caballos cuidaba a su rey por el lado izquierdo. Aún podía ganar.

Y entonces...

"Jaque mate, señorita Mizuno." Dijo Kuro mientras movía su torre, la que había dejado atrás, tomando al caballo de Ami y dejando al rey de la joven totalmente acorralado. "Yo gané."

"No entiendo." Murmuró Ami, "Mi estrategia era muy buena, ¿qué pasó?"

"Deja de fingir Mizuno." Se quejó Kuro, "Me has dejado ganar."

"¡Claro que no!"

"¡No me engañas! Sólo un novato hubiera realizado tu último movimiento."

"Pero yo no..."

"Si no ibas a tomar la partida en serio, no debiste haber aceptado." Le reclamó él, "Esto es una peor humillación que si me hubieras ganado."

"Kuro escucha, yo no dejé que me ganaras."

Kuro se levantó de su asiento, guardó su tablero en su mochila y sin decir más, se dirigió a la salida.

"¡Oye! ¡Déjame terminar!" Llamó Ami.

Él se detuvo, "Si siempre te contienes cuando enfrentas a alguien que te presenta una buena competencia Mizuno, nunca alcanzarás tu máximo potencial. Si así eres en todos los aspectos de tu vida, entonces sólo será un verdadero desperdicio." Y una vez dicho esto, Kuro cerró la puerta tras de él.

"Eso es mentira." Murmuró Ami, sus ojos se habían humedecido un poco, pero ella no lloraría, "Vaya con el día perfecto que esperaba."

Sin embargo, Ami sabía que esto sólo era el principio. En cierta forma, al vencerla, Kuro había logrado llenar una necesidad que Ami había venido sintiendo desde un buen tiempo atrás; la necesidad de un reto que no incluyera pelear con monstruos o seres de impensable procedencia. La necesidad de un reto que fuera simple y llanamente humano.

***

La inscripción de Minako.

***

Minako se detuvo abruptamente apenas llegó al centro de la plaza comercial de Juuban, justo lo que temía, la fila estaba larguísima; mínimo tendría que estar parada por tres o cuatro horas.

"Te lo digo en serio Minako, no entiendo por qué tenías que traerme contigo."

"¿Y qué tiene de malo?" Exclamó ella, "Me deprime oír como te quejas Artemis; más que nada porque ya sabes que debo de inscribirme hoy."

"Pues entonces debiste levantarte más temprano, ¡Mira lo larga que está la fila!." Se quejó el gato revolviéndose en los brazos de Mina para conseguir una mejor vista de la plaza.

"¡Pues ya ni modo!" Murmuró Minako, "Ahora es tarde para quejarse."

"En eso tienes razón." Reconoció el gato, "¿Te parece si regresamos mañana?"

"¡No! Si nos vamos, ¡ya no alcanzaré lugar!" Dijo ella.

"Nunca te rindes, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Artemis, no muy entusiasmado con la idea de esperar en esa fila durante horas.

"No, además, no me querrías de otra forma, ¿o sí?" Respondió Minako.

"Punto a tu favor." Admitió el gato mientras saltaba al suelo.

Con paso decidido, Minako se acercó a la fila, prestando mucha atención a las otras chicas formadas allí; después de todo, a nadie le hacía mal conocer a la competencia. Artemis la seguía con cara de hartazgo, pero el gato mantuvo la boca cerrada.

"¿Minako?"

Minako se detuvo al escuchar su nombre, no reconocía la voz de la chica que la llamó, pero si le parecía familiar; no fue sino hasta que miró a su izquierda que se encontró cara a cara con alguien conocido, "¿Naru Osaka?"

"La misma, ¿también has venido a inscribirte?" Preguntó la amiga de Usagi.

"¡Por supuesto que sí!" Aseguró Minako, "¡Pero la fila está larguísima!"

Naru se aseguró que las chicas formadas adelante y detrás de ellas estuvieran distraídas y entonces habló en voz baja, "¿Por qué no te formas detrás de mí? Podemos hacer parecer que te estaba esperando desde antes."

"Pero..." Dudó Minako.

"Bueno, si quieres ir a formarte al final de la fila..." Comenzó Naru, "No te detendré."

Antes de que pudiera contestar, Minako sintió que Artemis se frotaba contra su pierna, obviamente el gato le estaba sugiriendo que aceptara la oferta de Naru, lo que ella iba a hacer de todas formas, "Está bien."

"Perfecto." Contestó Naru y le permitió Formarse detrás de ella, cuando la chica que estaba en ese lugar se quejó, Naru inventó una explicación tan rara que la otra joven dejó de quejarse y simplemente se encogió de hombros. 

"Gracias." Dijo Minako.

"De nada." Respondió Naru.

Después de formarse, Minako tomó a Artemis en sus brazos para evitar que alguien lo pisara. Un momento después, Naru acarició la cabeza del gato, con un resultado bastante peculiar. Al sentir el toque de la amiga de Usagi, Artemis se sintió extraño, casi mareado, como si... no, eso sería demasiado. Cuando Naru retiró su mano, el gato se recuperó de inmediato, pero no podía de dejar de preguntarse qué había pasado, mirando a Minako y a Naru, se dio cuenta que no notaron su comportamiento. Eso lo tranquilizó, Artemis no quería llamar la atención hasta que hubiera encontrado una explicación a lo que había sentido.

Las horas pasaban y Artemis cada vez se sentía más harto, el gato apenas podía creer que en tres horas sólo habían avanzado el equivalente a veinte lugares, y lo peor era que aún faltaban otras diez chicas antes de que llegara el turno de Minako. Lo único que le consolaba era que gracias a que se encontraron con Naru, no habían tenido que formarse hasta el final de la fila, unos ochenta lugares más atrás. Sin nada mejor que hacer, Artemis se dispuso a continuar escuchando la conversación entre Mina y Naru, con la esperanza de que la amiga de Usagi diría algo que le serviría como pista para entender lo que había sentido cuando ella lo acarició.

"¿Qué sabes de la dueña de la escuela?" Preguntó Naru.

"Escuché que viene de Europa." Respondió Minako, "Tiene sentido, ¿ya sabes como se llama ella?"

"Claro que sí." Dijo Naru, "Sara D'Neige."

"Pues a mí no me suena tan europeo." 

"Claro que sí." Le contestó Naru, "A mí me parece como algo francés."

"Quizás." Respondió Mina. "Por cierto, ¿sabes por qué estamos avanzando tan lento?"

"Bueno, seguramente se debe a la entrevista."

"¿Cuál entrevista?" Preguntó Minako mientras revisaba su forma de inscripción. "¡Aquí no dice nada de una entrevista!"

"Una de las chicas que salió antes de que tú llegaras nos lo dijo." Respondió Naru, "La dueña de la escuela llama a las aspirantes de dos en dos y luego les hace una entrevista a las dos juntas."

"¿Y no tienes idea de qué les preguntan?"

Naru asintió, "Es una serie de preguntas sobre tus aspiraciones personales y la razón por la que querrías entrar a la escuela."

"Bueno, al menos el saber que nos harán una entrevista ya es una ventaja." Admitió Mina.

"En eso tienes razón."

Horas más tarde, Artemis veía con alegría que al fin, Minako y Naru serían la siguiente pareja en entrar a inscribirse, y justo a tiempo, ya que el gato estaba mareándose de hambre, algo que por supuesto no admitiría ya que Minako le había advertido que desayunara a lo cual él se había rehusado. De cualquier forma, el gato estimaba que en media hora a lo mucho todo acabaría y podría dedicarse a sus propios asuntos, que eran en orden de importancia, comer algo y después buscar a Luna para preguntarle si Naru había actuado en forma extraña últimamente. 

"Las dos siguientes por favor." Llamó una mujer desde la puerta de la escuela.

Naru y Minako se disponían a entrar pero la mujer las detuvo.

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó Minako.

"No se admiten mascotas." Dijo la mujer, "Cuestión de higiene."

"¿Qué vas a hacer?" Le preguntó Naru a Minako.

"Nada, Artemis es un gato muy listo, él me esperará aquí." Contestó Minako, "¿Verdad Artemis?"

El gato maulló y se sentó junto a la puerta tomando una actitud tan solemne que la mujer que atendía la puerta no pudo evitar reírse, "¡Bravo! Se ve que tu gato esta bien educado."

"Claro que sí." Respondió Minako, "Artemis es muy especial."

"No lo dudo." Dijo la mujer al tiempo que abría la puerta y le indicaba a Minako y a Naru que la siguieran.

El interior de la escuela ya estaba terminado, como pudieron observar Minako y Naru al caminar por un amplio corredor del primer piso, "Llegamos." Anuncio la mujer que les había guiado. "La señorita D'Neige las verá ahora. Pueden pasar."

La oficina a la que las dos chicas entraron era obviamente provisional a juzgar por la falta de decorado y el hecho de que en ella sólo había un escritorio y tres sillas. Detrás del escritorio, se sentaba una mujer joven de una belleza deslumbrante, de cabello platinado y de facciones finas que le conferían un aura de irrealidad. 

"Mucho gusto." Saludo la mujer, "Yo soy Sara D'Neige y les agradezco que deseen inscribirse a mi escuela; siéntense por favor."

Minako y Naru obedecieron y se sentaron frente a la dueña de la escuela.

"¿Podrían mostrarme su solicitud?" Les preguntó Sara.

"Claro." Respondió Minako entregando la hoja con sus datos, Naru pronto hizo lo mismo.

"Bien, Aino Minako y Osaka Naru." Leyó Sara una vez que tuvo los papeles en sus manos.

Mientras esperaban a que su interlocutora terminara de leer sus solicitudes, Minako y Naru compartieron un par de miradas y al parecer, ambas estuvieron de acuerdo en que esta Sara no parecía tener la edad suficiente para ser dueña de una escuela.

"Todo está en orden." Anunció Sara dejando los papeles a un lado y mirando a las dos aspirantes con atención, "Muy bien, voy a hacerles unas cuantas preguntas, ¿les parece bien?"

Las dos chicas asintieron.

"Excelente. Bien, díganme, ¿qué las motivo a entrar a esta escuela? Existen otros institutos en Tokio con mayor trayectoria y que han tenido mayor suerte; ¿Por qué mi escuela?"

Minako contestó primero, "La verdad es que es la única que ofrece cursos de verano, y me llamó la atención el plan de estudios, ustedes tienen canto, actuación y varias otras cosas. Además, mi sueño es ser una cantante muy popular."

"Veo que tiene mucha confianza en sí misma señorita Aino, eso es bueno. Y usted, señorita Osaka, ¿qué me dice?"

"No lo sé, apenas ayer sentí ganas de inscribirme, yo sólo tenía pensado venir a ver el lugar."

Sara miró detenidamente a Naru, definitivamente había algo que le hacía sentir una extraña conexión hacia ella. Tal vez esta niña...no, eso era muy poco probable, pero debía preguntar, "Ya veo, disculpe señorita Osaka, ¿pero acaso la he visto en algún otro lugar?"

Naru parpadeó y se hundió en su silla, "No lo creo, yo nuca la he visto a usted antes..."

"Eso pensé." Respondió Sara pensativa, "Bueno, continuemos con las preguntas."

Veinte minutos más tarde, la entrevista terminaba y Minako y Naru se disponían a salir de la oficina, pero Sara las detuvo, específicamente, a Naru.

"Señorita Naru." Le llamó Sara, "¿Podría quedarse un par de minutos más? Estoy segura de que su amiga no tendrá problemas en esperarla afuera."

"Está bien." Aceptó Naru.

"Y bueno, yo te espero afuera." Aceptó Minako. Al salir de la oficina, se encontró de cara con la mujer que la había guiado allí.

"¿Y tu amiga?" Preguntó la mujer.

"Se quedará un rato más." 

La mujer miró a la puerta pensativa, "Bueno, supongo que está bien. Ven, te llevare afuera."

En cuanto Minako salió del edificio, Artemis se le acercó y buscó a Naru, no viéndola por ningún lado, el gato le lanzó a su amiga una mirada interrogante.

"¿Quieres saber donde está Naru?" Preguntó Minako.

El gato asintió.

"Estará adentro un rato más." Explicó Mina, "Hay que esperarla por allá." Le dijo ella señalando una banca que no estaba muy lejos."

Un rato más tarde, Artemis seguía considerando si decirle o no a Minako lo que había notado cuando Naru lo tocó, a fin de cuentas, era lo más lógico.

"¡Oye! ¡No me estás poniendo atención!" Le reclamó Minako, "¡Te estaba diciendo todo sobre la entrevista!"

"Perdón." Respondió el gato blanco, "Estaba pensando en algo importante."

"¿Más importante? No imagino que pueda ser."

"Bueno, para ser sincero, es ella." Contestó Artemis mirando hacia la escuela. Minako siguió su mirada y se encontró con Naru, que al parecer no sabía en que dirección ir, como si estuviera perdida y, por la forma en que frotaba el dorso de su mano derecha, Minako dedujo que su amiga estaba asustada. 

"¿Qué le pasa?" Preguntó Minako, "Parece que vio un fantasma."

"Creo que no te ha visto." Murmuró el gato.

"¡Pero si estamos aquí enfrente!"  Dijo Minako levantándose, "¡Oye Naru!"

Cuando la joven Osaka escuchó que la llamaban, recordó que Minako había dicho que la esperaría, pero ahora no podía verla. Después de lo que Sara le había mostrado, lo único que Naru deseaba hacer era estar sola y pensar.

"¿Qué te pasa?" Preguntó Minako, "¿No nos habías visto?"

Naru evitó mirar directamente a Minako, "Perdón, pero algo sucedió y no puedo quedarme aquí. Espero que lo entiendas."

"¿Acaso te dijo algo malo la dueña de la escuela?" Quiso saber Minako, notando que Naru se veía diferente y que no dejaba de frotar el dorso de su mano derecha, "¿Te has golpeado la mano entonces?

"No, nada como eso." Respondió la amiga de Usagi, "Mira Minako, de veras me tengo que ir. Te veré cuando comiencen los cursos, ¿sí?" Pidió ella alejándose y perdiéndose de vista al dar vuelta en la esquina.

"¿Qué le pasa?" Preguntó Minako cuando regresó a sentarse con Artemis.

"Eso me gustaría saber." Dijo el gato, "Tendré que ir al centro de comando."

"¿O sea que ya te vas? ¡Pero si Naru no tiene nada!"

Artemis miro a Minako firmemente, "¿Estás segura? A mi me pareció que algo estaba mal y eso debo comentarlo con Luna."

Minako se cruzó de brazos y frunció los labios, "Muy bien. Vete. Pero después no vengas llorando diciéndome que Luna te mandó a volar por que le hiciste una pregunta tonta."

"Te garantizo que eso no va a suceder." Le contestó el gato. "Además, merezco un poco de tiempo a solas luego de haberte acompañado a este lugar, ¿no crees?"

"Punto a tu favor." Admitió la joven dejando ir al gato.

"Y pensar que planeaba invitarlo a comer helados." Pensó Minako mientras veía alejarse a su felino amigo. 

"Bueno, de cualquier forma yo sí comeré uno." Y así, Aino Minako se dispuso a comprar un helado doble de vainilla bañado en jarabe de chocolate para celebrar su admisión a la escuela de talento. Al encaminarse al emporio del helado al otro lado de la plaza, Minako no pudo evitar que una gran sonrisa adornara su rostro, por años había deseado esto, ya antes había logrado probar el mundo del espectáculo como Sailor V, pero eso había sido durante una misión y la duda de si podía o no hacerlo ella misma, sin recurrir a la ayuda de su poder siempre le había molestado. Ella tenía la necesidad de probarse que tenía aptitudes para esto, bueno, acababa de dar el primer paso, y eso era más que suficiente para hacerla sentir satisfecha y orgullosa de sí misma.

***

El día de Makoto.

***

Makoto Kino estaba aburrida. Primero había tenido que ir al banco a cobrar la mensualidad por el seguro de sus padres; la primera que podría recibir para sí misma directamente sin tener que esperar a que el tutor que nombró la compañía de seguros le llamara. Segundo, Usagi le había llamado para posponer las clases de cocina hasta el día siguiente y sólo le explicó que iría de compras con su madre. Makoto a veces se sentía algo deprimida cuando alguna de sus amigas hacía algo con sus padres; le recordaba que los suyos ya no estaban y la hacía sentirse en cierta forma, hecha a un lado. Afortunadamente, Makoto no era el tipo de persona que dejaba que sus problemas la dominaran y siempre encontraba como salir adelante en momentos como este.

Y aquí la tenemos ahora. La joven Makoto Kino, saliendo del banco más cercano a su departamento. Feliz ya que acaba de abrir una cuenta bancaria para ella sola y acababa de realizar su primer retiro de esa cuenta. Sin embargo, la joven se enfrentó a un nuevo problema justo al salir del banco: todas sus amigas tenían cosas que hacer y ella no tenía deseos de ir a casa; claro, podía ir de compras, pero ya había hecho eso antes del viaje a Hakone y no tenía muchas ganas de comprar nada.

Makoto caminó sin rumbo por un largo rato, no podía decidir qué hacer, la única de sus amigas que no estaba ocupada en algo era Rei. Pero visitarla sin avisarle antes no era una buena idea, así que se detuvo en una cabina telefónica para llamar a Rei y asegurarse de que no habría problema.

De camino al templo, Makoto decidió que no sería muy adecuado llegar con las manos vacías y se enfiló a la pastelería más cercana, después de todo, a nadie que ella conociera le desagradaba una rebanada de pay y un poco de té a media mañana. Makoto, ya estaba cerca de la pastelería, solo debía dar vuelta en la siguiente esquina. Tal vez compraría un pay de manzana, o tal vez uno de limón, o quizás...

*DONK!!*

El golpe no lastimó a Makoto, pero si logró desorientarla. ¿Había chocado con alguien? Eso era seguro, pero no podía ver contra quién se había golpeado. Lo que sí podía sentir era que estaba a punto de caer de cara, o eso creía; ya que entonces sintió que su cuerpo daba un giro rápido y repentino que le hizo caer de espaldas sobre algo razonablemente suave. 

Incluso estando algo desorientada, Makoto notó inmediatamente que las dos manos de un hombre descansaban sobre su cadera y la sujetaban con un poco más de fuerza que la necesaria. "¡Oye! ¿Qué haces?" Gritó la joven separándose del par de manos que la sostenían y dándose la vuelta para ver quién era el responsable.

"Hasta donde yo sé te acabo de salvar de un golpe en la cara."

El 'responsable' era un muchacho que Makoto examinó con rapidez. Se veía más o menos de su edad, tenía cabello castaño un poco largo y que llevaba atado en una coleta; sus ojos eran verdes y su tez clara. El chico también era delgado y al parecer más alto que ella, lo que la impresionó; pues no era muy común que Makoto se encontrara con chicos de su edad que la superaran en altura. El joven llevaba una chaqueta de piel, pantalones azules y botas negras de obrero.

"¿Disculpa?" Preguntó ella, "¿Cómo que me has evitado un golpe? ¡Tú chocaste conmigo!"

"Bueno, admito que si venía corriendo." Respondió él, levantándose y ofreciéndole a Makoto la mano, "¿Qué tal si me perdonas este accidente, amiga?"

Makoto aceptó la ayuda y cuando estuvo de pie pudo constatar que él si era más alto que ella. "¿Qué fue eso que hiciste?" Le preguntó, ignorando por el momento que le había llamado 'amiga' como si ya se conocieran.

"¿El qué?" Preguntó a su vez el joven mientras recogía una mochila del suelo.

"Ese giro que diste cuando caíamos, ¿para qué fue?"

"Ah, eso. Bueno, me imagine que sería muy grosero de mi parte si además de tirar a una niña tan linda como tú, también le caía encima." Explicó él rascándose la nuca con su mano derecha, "Así que te tomé de la cadera, de lo que me disculpo también, y me las arreglé para protegerte de la caída."

"¿Niña linda?" Pensó Makoto, vaya confianza la de este muchacho. "¿Eres un hombre bastante atrevido, no?"

"La falta de autoestima nunca ha sido uno de mis defectos." Respondió él recargándose en la pared, "Por eso siempre digo lo que pienso. Y en este momento pienso que tú eres linda."

Makoto no supo que responder o hacer, pues no tenía mucha práctica con hombres como el que ahora se entretenía mirándola a los ojos.

"Por cierto, no me has dicho tu nombre." Dijo él.

"¿...mi...nombre...?" Makoto dudó un momento, "... No tengo por qué decírtelo."

"Supongo que tienes razón." Contestó el chico, "Lo único que hice fue evitarte un par de moretones. De cualquier forma no esperaba que me lo dijeras y..."

"¿Qué?"

"Parece que tu ropa se atoró en algo mientras caíamos y todo el brazo izquierdo de tu camisa se descosió."

Makoto constató que el joven decía la verdad. Con la conmoción de la caída y el piropo que este tipo acababa de lanzarle, no se había fijado en eso. "¡Diablos! ¡así no puedo andar por la calle!"

"Eso es muy cierto." Dijo él, "Ten, usa esto." 

"¿Qué es?" Preguntó Makoto mirando a lo que el chico le ofrecía, "¿Tu chamarra?"

"¿No la quieres? Es mejor que caminar por allí con la camisa desgarrada, ¿no?"

"Pues supongo que sí." Dijo ella, no muy segura de aceptar, "Pero ¿cómo te la voy a devolver?"

"Mi número de teléfono está en una tarjeta dentro de alguno de los bolsillos de la chamarra." Le respondió él. "Cuando llames pregunta por Carlos, ¿vale?" Terminó el chico al tiempo que emprendía su camino en la dirección contraria.

"Gracias... creo." Dijo Makoto observando cómo el misterioso joven se alejaba. 

"A Rei le va a encantar escuchar esto." Pensó ella al ponerse la chaqueta.

"¿Así que lo dejaste ir sin decirle tu nombre?" Preguntó Rei, dejando a un lado la rebanada de pay de limón que estaba comiendo, "No entiendo."

"¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?" Quiso saber Makoto.

"Bueno, primero que nada, llegas a mi casa con un pay de limón y me dices que quieres platicar un rato."

"Cierto." Repuso Makoto.

"Luego, ya que nos sentamos en la sala y comenzamos a comernos dicho pay, me cuentas tus aventuras bancarias."

"Sí, eso hice."

"Y finalmente me cuentas que conociste a un chico agradable que incluso te prestó su chamarra y que te dijo que eras linda."

"Exacto."

"¿Entonces por qué no le dijiste tu nombre?" Volvió a preguntar Rei.

"No pude decirle."

"¿Por qué no?"

"Bueno, ¿Cómo iba a decírselo? ¡Acababa de caerme encima de él!" Exclamó Minako.

"Creí que habías dicho que él se las arregló para que eso pasara dando un giro antes de que tocaran el piso, ¿No?" Le recordó Rei.

"...¡No había pensado en eso!" Dijo Makoto hundiéndose en su lugar, "¡Y esa no era la razón por la que no le había dicho mi nombre!"

"¿Ah no?"

"No, ¡la verdad es que no pude decirle mi nombre por que me congelé cuando quise decírselo y terminé negándome!"

"Ya veo." Dijo Rei, que volvió a su rebanada de pay. 

"Es latino, ¿no?" Quiso saber Rei luego de un rato.

"Si lo dices por su nombre, no lo había pensado." Contestó Makoto. "Tal vez lo sea."

"En ese caso no te conviene buscarlo." Le aconsejó Rei, "Seguramente ese tal Carlos es sólo un turista. Probablemente se irá en una o dos semanas."

"Pues hablaba bastante bien el idioma para que haya sido turista." Contestó Makoto.

"Tal vez uno de sus padres es de por aquí." Dijo Rei, "Pero estoy segura de que él es un turista."

"¿Entonces no debería llamarle?"

"Eso es algo que debes decidir por ti misma." Le dijo Rei, "Pero si terminas llamándole, no te aconsejo que te encariñes con él."

"¿Porque si es un turista se irá?"

"Exacto." Respondió Rei, "Pero sí deberías devolverle la chamarra."

"Sí, eso es verdad. Será mejor que le llame por la tarde." Aceptó Makoto.

"¿Sabes algo?" Preguntó Rei con una sonrisa sospechosa.

"¿Qué?"

"Me asombra que no hayas dicho aún que Carlos se parece al chico que te rompió el corazón." Bromeó Rei.

"Ah, pues es que Carlos no se le parece." Respondió la joven Kino divertida.

Un par de horas más tarde, Makoto llegó a su departamento, hubiera deseado quedarse un rato más con Rei, pero al parecer su amiga tenía cosas que hacer en el templo y no podía seguir con la plática. Al menos el pay no se había desperdiciado, el abuelo de Rei había aceptado terminárselo. Y ahora ella ya no tenía otra cosa que hacer mas que limpiar y después, ver televisión o salir a comprar alguna chuchería. Suspirando un poco, Makoto caminó hasta su cuarto, el departamento estaba limpio y no podría entretenerse aseándolo, y la televisión no le interesaba por el momento. Deteniéndose frente a su cama, la joven se quitó la pesada chamarra de piel y la acomodó pulcramente en una silla junto a la ventana de su habitación y después se dejó caer en su cama y hundió su cara en su almohada, tal vez dormiría un rato. El problema era que Makoto jamás había podido dormir de día y, luego de un rato, levantó su rostro y lo primero que vio fue la chamarra. La joven miró a la desgarrada manga de su camisa y después posó sus ojos en la chamarra. Levantándose, Makoto hurgó en los bolsillos de la prenda que le prestara aquél extraño chico unas horas antes hasta que por fin encontró una pequeña tarjeta con un número telefónico. 

"Bien, ¿llamaré o no?" Se preguntó Makoto, sentada en la sala de su departamento. El teléfono estaba a un lado, pero no podía decidir si llamar o no al número telefónico que se leía en la tarjeta que pasaba de una a otra mano. ¿Qué consejo le darían sus amigas?

"Bueno, Usagi y Minako seguramente me estarían echando porras para que llamara." Pensó Makoto, "Rei y Ami por el otro lado, me recordarían que es mi obligación devolver lo que me han prestado. De cualquier manera, tengo que llamar."

Ligeramente nerviosa, Makoto marcó los números. Cinco, nueve, tres, siete...

"Casa de la familia Gokai, ¿Qué desea?" Contestó una voz de mujer casi inmediatamente después de que Makoto terminara de marcar.

"Buenas tardes, estoy buscando a Carlos, ¿se encuentra allí?" Preguntó La joven Kino.

"¡Vaya con ese muchacho!" Exclamó la mujer entre risas, "¡Acaba de llegar a Japón y ya consiguió que una chica lo buscara!"

"¿Disculpe? Yo sólo quiero devolverle algo que me prestó." Dijo Makoto, muy sorprendida por lo que escuchaba.

"Y es increíble, ¡allá en América mi hijo nunca se atrevió a hablar con ninguna jovencita!" Prosiguió la mujer, ignorando el comentario de Makoto.

"Oiga señora...yo sólo quiero devolver una chamarra..." Insistió Makoto.

"¿Qué? ¿Una chamarra?" Preguntó la mujer, "Claro, no hay problema. ¿Tienes en qué escribir? Te daré nuestra dirección."

Y así, treinta minutos después de la llamada, un cambio de ropa, un corto viaje en tren hasta el siguiente distrito y varios minutos caminando hasta encontrar la dirección, Makoto por fin llegó a la casa de Carlos. La casa en cuestión resultó ser una residencia de estilo clásico, de altos muros y puertas, junto a las cuales colgaba un modesto letrero de madera en el que se leía: 

'Escuela de Karate estilo Gokai.'

Debajo estaban escritos los horarios de clases y el teléfono de la escuela.

Finalmente, Makoto se decidió a tocar la puerta, siendo inmediatamente recibida por la mujer con la que había hablado por teléfono. La mujer no era como Makoto la imaginaba, era más alta que ella y se veía bastante fuerte, además no tenía rasgos asiáticos para nada.

"¡Me preguntaba cuándo llegarías!" Exclamó la mujer, "Makoto es tu nombre, ¿no?"

Cuando la joven asintió, la mujer la tomó del brazo y la jaló dentro de la casa, "¡Pues pasa que no es justo que estés afuera!"

En cuestión de segundos, Makoto había sido presentada con el padre de Carlos y había recibido un par de ofertas para una clase gratis en el dojo, pero se había decidido a rechazarlas. Esta familia era bastante...amigable y ella no podía evitar sentirse más nerviosa que en un examen final para el que no había estudiado. A pesar de todo, Makoto alcanzó a escuchar que el padre de Carlos no lo llamaba Carlos, sino Keiji, lo cual llamó su atención. Para cuando el señor Gokai se marchó a atender la siguiente clase y Makoto se quedó a solas con la madre de Carlos, su primera pregunta fue respecto a ese cambio de nombre.

"¿Así que lo notaste?" Preguntó la señora Gokai, "Bueno, eso es muy fácil de explicar, Makoto."

¿Ah sí?"

"Mírame, ¿te parezco una mujer que nació aquí?"

"Pues ahora que lo dice; no." Contestó Makoto.

"Es porque no lo soy. Verás, cuando yo tenía más o menos tu edad, conocía a mi esposo, el estaba en mi país concursando en un torneo internacional de Karate. Bueno, para no aburrirte te diré que terminamos casándonos y el se quedó a vivir conmigo por dieciocho años."

"¿El señor Gokai hizo eso por usted?" Preguntó Makoto impresionada.

"Sí, teníamos una escuela de artes marciales, pero cuando mi suegro murió hace un año, nos vimos forzados a venir a Japón para poder hacernos cargo de esta escuela."

"Déjeme decirle que usted domina muy bien el idioma."

"Gracias. Bien, volviendo a Carlos, ese es el nombre que yo le puse y con el que ha vivido desde que nació; pero su padre insiste en llamarle Keiji, igual que su abuelo." Explicó la señora Gokai, "De hecho, en su acta de nacimiento está registrado con ambos nombres. Y es que, aunque no lo parezca, mi esposo es bastante tradicional en algunas de sus ideas."

"Y dónde está él? No lo he visto desde que llegué."

"Eso me gustaría saber." Dijo la señora Gokai, "El muchacho ya debería estar aquí."

"Usted mencionó por teléfono que Carlos acababa de llegar a Japón. ¿Por qué?"

"Carlos no quería dejar su escuela, así que lo dejamos a cargo de mi hermana hasta que terminara la preparatoria y pudiera venir a reunirse con nosotros."

Makoto Respondió con un 'ajá' y se limitó a seguir la conversación durante un rato más, no es que quisiera irse, ya que le agradaba la señora Gokai, pero Makoto no quería encontrarse con Keiji. Minutos después, fue la misma señora Gokai la que la invitó a comer, y Makoto, que esperaba eso, se negó argumentando como excusa que tenía varias cosas que hacer por la tarde.

"En ese caso linda, no quiero entretenerte más." Comentó la señora Gokai acompañando a Makoto hasta la puerta, "Pero siéntete libre de venir a visitarme cuando quieras."

"Por supuesto señora." Contestó Makoto con una sonrisa, "Creo que sí volveré." 

La joven Kino se sentía muy bien por alguna extraña razón, y no fue sino hasta que llegó a la estación del tren que comprendió por qué; a pesar de que al principio se había sentido nerviosa, al final, Makoto se había alegrado que la familia Gokay la aceptara con tanta facilidad. Cierto, ella era bien recibida por las madres de sus amigas pero esto había sido distinto, la señora Gokai le agradaba mucho, y le había ofrecido su amistad abiertamente, además, el ambiente de la casa de los Gokai, le había hecho sentir algo que no había sentido en su totalidad desde antes del accidente aéreo que la dejó huérfana. Makoto se había sentido en casa. No en casa en el sentido de llegar al lugar donde vives y estás a salvo, lo que había sentido era algo más profundo, algo que Makoto sólo sentía cuando sus amigas la visitaban a su departamento. Makoto había experimentado la sensación de pertenecer a un lugar en particular, y la señora Gokai era la culpable. Había sido tan amable y abierta con ella, y habían conversado tan a gusto. Era gracioso en cierta forma, Makoto no tenía amigas a parte de sus cuatro compañeras de equipo y por mucho tiempo estuvo segura de que no necesitaba más. Pero el contacto con alguien que no pertenecía al grupo, alguien con problemas simplemente normales y que no se preocupaba por salvar al mundo o proteger a la próxima reina del planeta le había demostrado a Makoto que era enteramente posible conocer a otras personas e incluso hacer amistad con ellas. Y ahora, ¿qué haría? ¿Visitaría de nuevo a la señora Gokai? Mirando a sus espaldas, en la dirección a la casa de los Gokai, Makoto murmuró, "Claro que vendré de nuevo."

En ese momento llegó su tren, y al subir, Makoto miró a su izquierda, tres puertas más allá, Carlos bajaba del tren, por un momento, la chica estuvo tentada a llamarle, pero desistió. Habían ya sido suficientes emociones por un solo día. Sí le preocupó un poco el hecho de que Carlos parecía haber tenido una pelea a juzgar por el par de curitas que llevaba en su nariz y barbilla. Con un suspiro, Makoto terminó de entrar al tren, a fin de cuentas Carlos tiene una mamá que lo cuida.

"Y yo sólo tengo un apartamento vacío." Pensó Makoto. "Bueno...un largo baño me serviría bastante."

.

..

...

....

.....

Kernath se movía con lentitud, su herida aún le molestaba bastante, pero debía dar su reporte y no podía arriesgarse a molestar al amo ignorando su llamado. Cuando el ser alcanzó un altar cubierto por un velo de seda negra, se arrodilló y esperó.

Una llama verde se encendió y su luz permitió que una silueta pudiera ser vista detrás del velo.

"¿Y bien Kernath?" Preguntó una hermosa voz, "¿Has incubado ya los parásitos de clase tres que te ordené?"

Kernath tardó en contestar, "Hubo problemas."

"¿De qué tipo?" Le interrogó la silueta.

"Un guardián me atacó." Dijo el ser, que agregó con rapidez para evitar la temible cólera del amo, "Pero pude eliminarlo."

"La guardián verde era la única que quedaba con vida." Dijo la silueta pensativa, "¿Dices que la has eliminado? Sinceramente son buenas noticias Kernath."

"Gracias amo, yo..."

"¡Pero el hecho de que no puedas incubar ningún parásito es reprobable!"  Gruñó el amo.

"¡No es mi culpa!" Se defendió el ser, "¡Fui atacado cuando estaba a punto de conseguir un excelente huésped! ¡Un humano con más luz blanca que cualquiera que haya visto!"

"Interesante." Comentó la silueta, "Pero por lo que veo tú no estas en condiciones de hacer nada. Le ordenaré a Sarnath que se encargue de incubar al humano que mencionas."

"¡Eso no es justo!"

"Sarnath ha demostrado ser más eficiente que tú, Kernath. Gracias a él, las cuatro colmenas ya están operando y los cuatro generales están por incubar."

"¡Sarnath logró eso por que no ha tenido que enfrentarse a nadie en combate!" Gruñó el ser.

"¡Silencio!" Gritó el amo, el suelo temblando ante su furia "¡Tú harás lo que diga yo!"

Kernath se convirtió en un ovillo en el suelo.

"Sarnath se encargará del humano que mencionas." Dijo el amo, "En cuanto a ti, te tengo una nueva misión. Esas niñas que te atacaron en el bosque me intrigan." La silueta hizo una pausa. "Tal vez lleguen a ser una molestia si no las detenemos ahora. Kernath, tu nueva misión es destruir a esas niñas. Espero por tu bien que no falles." Y dicho esto, la verdosa llama se apagó. Kernath se levantó y comenzó a reír a complacido, ¡al fin una misión de acuerdo con sus habilidades! Y todo era mejor porque esas niñas se la debían. El ser estaba seguro que iba ser un gran placer ajustar cuentas con ellas.

La historia continuará en el capítulo cinco. Espero que este capítulo no haya sido aburrido, pero en verdad quería profundizar un poco en las vidas de Ami, Makoto y Minako, además de que se introdujeron dos personajes que serán importantes pronto. ¿Podrás adivinar cuales son?

Notas:

1.-En la parte de Ami se usan unas cuantas jugadas de ajedrez como la apertura Ruy López y la defensa Morphy, estas jugadas sí existen en realidad y son usadas normalmente por jugadores avanzados.

2.-En el último capítulo del manga de Sailor V se menciona que Minako tiene que trabajar en una película disfrazándose.

3.-Es muy común en Tokio que la gente utilice el tren para desplazarse de un distrito a otro, y pensé que sería interesante sacar a Makoto de Juuban por un rato. En especial porque este capítulo está más o menos dedicado a ella y a explorar lo que siente. 

¿Tienes comentarios? Si es así, puedes enviarlos a este correo:

facer_dr@hotmail.com


	6. La sombra más allá del desierto

Aviso legal: Los personajes de Sailor Moon fueron creados por y son copyright de Naoko Takeuchi.

Los guardianes fueron creados para esta historia por mí, así como los antiguos. Si deseas usarlos para cualquier cosa, contáctame antes.

Ecos de otras vidas

Por

Fabian Cruz

Capítulo Cinco

La sombra más allá del desierto.

Setsuna Meioh estaba decepcionada; acababa de volver de la puerta del tiempo y a pesar de poner todo su empeño en su tarea, no fue capaz de encontrar nada que le fuera útil. Sentándose en uno de los amplios sofás de la sala, Setsuna se hundió en su asiento; no era seguro que la Luz blanca fuera un factor definitivo en el problema que le habían comentado Rei y Makoto un par de días antes. 

*****BEEP~~~BEEP!!* 

El teléfono. Y Setsuna no esperaba ninguna llamada.

"¿Diga?"

"_¿Setsuna? no tengo mucho tiempo para hablar_..." Era Haruka, y su voz sonaba ligeramente alarmada.

"¿Qué sucede?" Quiso saber Setsuna.

"_Necesito que vengas a Australia._" Pidió Haruka, "_Ya llamé a Michiru y le pedí lo mismo que a ti. Ella ya viene en camino._" 

"¿Pero qué sucede?" Preguntó Setsuna por segunda vez, "Aún si me preparo para salir hoy, llegaré hasta mañana. Al menos dime qué es tan importante."

"..._No hay tiempo para eso, sólo puedo decirte que Hotaru 'encontró' algo y creo que será mejor que tu y Michiru lo vean en persona_." Dijo Haruka, "_Casi estoy segura de que es algo grande._"

"En ese caso me daré aún más prisa." Contestó Setsuna, "¿Cómo te localizo cuando llegue allá?"

"_Toma un taxi y ve al hotel Hallmark de Sidney. Mi habitación es la 314. Nos veremos en cuanto llegues al hotel._" Le instruyó Haruka y sin decir nada más; cortó la comunicación.

"Eso fue más misterioso de lo normal." Murmuró Setsuna mientras llamaba al aeropuerto, cruzando los dedos en espera de poder conseguir un asiento en el primer vuelo del día con destino a Australia.

+++

Mientras, en otro lado...

"¿Crees que a Mamoru le guste esto?" Preguntó una linda joven de largo cabello rubio.

"Honestamente no lo sé." Respondió una muchacha alta de cabello castaño, "Pero si no dejas de pensar en tu novio no vas a aprender a cocinar el Yakiniku a mi estilo."

"Lo que pasa es que quiero que él lo pruebe." Contestó Usagi, tomando una cazuela y acercándola a la estufa.

"No Usagi, la salsa para preparar el Yakiniku no se pone al fuego aún." Dijo Makoto mientras tomaba el recipiente que su alumna intentaba colocar sobre la lumbre y lo ponía a salvo  en la mesa de la cocina.

"Pero dijiste que debía calentarla antes de agregar la carne." Se quejó Usagi.

"Sí, pero la carne aún no está preparada. Si calientas la salsa ahora, lo que tendrás al momento de usarla es un engrudo agridulce." Explicó Makoto mientras le pasaba a Usagi dos piezas de filete, "Parte esto en trozos chicos, Usagi."

"Muy bien." Contestó la chica de cabello dorado, que comenzó a hacer lo que su amiga le pidió con gran entusiasmo, "¿Estan bien de este tamaño?"

Makoto asintió, "El tamaño está bien, pero trata de que tus cortes sean más parejos, así la carne se cocinará más rápido."

"¡Entendido, maestra!" Dijo Usagi riendo. Esta era su tercera clase de cocina con Makoto, y bajo la tutela de su amiga, Usagi se había dado cuenta que cocinar podía ser bastante interesante y en momentos verdaderamente divertido. 

Aún así, Usagi había notado que su amiga tenía la mente en otra parte, "Oye Makoto, ¿te pasa algo? Te noto un poco distinta." Le preguntó una vez que la carne ya se estaba cocinando junto con la salsa.

Al escuchar esto, Makoto dejó de partir las legumbres para el Tempura, que era el siguiente platillo que pensaba enseñar a Usagi, "¿Se nota tanto?" Preguntó ella, "Bueno, en realidad si sucedió algo."

El tono de voz de Makoto no indicaba que lo que había pasado fuera algo malo, así que para Usagi no fue difícil deducir la siguiente opción, "¡Ajá! ¡Entonces conociste a alguien!" Dijo ella emocionada.

"Bueno..." Comenzó Makoto y le relató a Usagi su encuentro con Carlos.

"Parece un chico agradable." Dijo Usagi cuando Makoto terminó de contarle, "¿Crees que te invite a salir?"

"No creo." Contestó Makoto, "No hablé mucho con él. Pero su mamá me trató muy bien."

 "¿Su.... madre? ¿No es un poco rápido para que hayas hablado con su mamá?"

"Bueno; ella fue quien me recibió cuando fui a devolver la chamarra."

"...¿Y qué tal tu futura suegra?" Preguntó Usagi tratando de sonar lo más seria posible.

"¡Oye!" Exclamó Makoto, que al descuidarse vació las verduras dentro de la sartén con el Yakiniku, "¡Mira lo que me hiciste hacer!"

"¡Creo que hemos inventado un nuevo platillo!", Dijo Usagi y comenzó a reír, después de un momento, Makoto terminó uniéndosele.

+++

El vuelo a Australia fue aceptablemente rápido, pero debido a los horarios de vuelo y al terrible clima, Setsuna llegó al aeropuerto internacional de Sidney a las tres de la mañana. Y aunque le hubiera gustado tener un poco de tiempo extra para recorrer el lugar; tenía otras cosas más importantes que hacer. Entre ellas conseguir un triste taxi; ¿acaso los taxistas estaban de huelga? Setsuna había recorrido ya la salida del aeropuerto varias veces y ningún taxi se había dignado a aparecer por ningún lado. Casi al borde de un colapso de desesperación, durante su quinto recorrido por la salida del edificio, Setsuna al fin encontró transporte. A la joven mujer le tomó sólo unos segundos el acomodar su única maleta en el asiento trasero del auto y después sentarse en el asiento del pasajero junto al chofer, pidiéndole que la llevara al hotel que Haruka le había dicho.

"¿Están ustedes en huelga?" Preguntó Setsuna.

"Por supuesto que no, señorita." Respondió el chofer, "Pero en estos días, casi ninguno de nosotros trabaja de noche."

"¿Algún problema?"

"¡Claro que sí!" Respondió el taxista, "Muchos compañeros han desaparecido en la última semana, y la situación es peor en los ranchos, señorita; mucho peor. Tal vez el gobierno mantenga calladas las cosas, pero toda la gente sabe la verdad. ¿Sabía usted que hemos tenido este clima lluvioso por casi dos meses?"

"La verdad no."

"Pues es cierto." Dijo el hombre, "Y fue por ese entonces que la gente comenzó a desaparecer. Primero fue la gente de los ranchos más alejados. Y cuando alguien investigaba, no encontraba nada. Hasta ahora han desaparecido casi cincuenta familias,  y si le agregamos a algunos compañeros y algunos policías; en total unas cuatrocientas personas se han desaparecido sin dejar rastro. ¡Y los asquerosos políticos no hacen nada!"

"Y usted, ¿qué cree que ha causado las desapariciones?" Preguntó Setsuna, bastante interesada en la conversación.

"¿Yo? Si se lo digo, seguramente pensará que estoy loco."

"Le aseguro que no." Dijo Setsuna, su tono de voz y la seriedad que marcaba su rostro convencieron al taxista de continuar.

"Muy bien, pero recuerde que se lo advertí." Dijo él. "Muchos compañeros y yo creemos que son esos malditos diablos del gran desierto Arenoso."

"¿Diablos?" Definitivamente Setsuna tenía que escuchar el resto de la explicación.

"Exacto. Esas cosas, las vieron por primera vez hace unos tres o cuatro meses." Comenzó el taxista, al tiempo que activaba el limpia brisas para lidiar con la llovizna que había comenzado a caer, "Al principio creíamos que era una nueva historia que habían inventado los granjeros. Muchos son muy supersticiosos y les encanta inventar cosas. Pero ahora nadie que yo conozca cree que sea un cuento; ellos saben que los diablos están por allí y que ya no se conforman con comerse a la gente de los ranchos."

Setsuna estaba segura de que Haruka había escuchado esto antes y lo había tomado como una historia de las que a la gente le encanta contar a los turistas. Pero seguramente algo que Hotaru había visto la hizo tomarlo más en serio. "Y estos diablos, ¿Cómo son?"

"Pues... algunos granjeros, que ya no son granjeros señorita, dicen que son unos enanos negros con ojos blancos y brillantes que se mueven entre las sombras y que no tienen ni nariz, ni boca ni orejas; lo único que tienen en la cabeza además de esos ojos blancos, son un par de largos y retorcidos cuernos tan negros como ellos mismos. Es por eso que les llaman diablos. Da miedo, ¿verdad señorita?"

Setsuna asintió y guardó silencio el resto del trayecto pensando en qué debía hacer. Su silencio claro, no impidió que el taxista siguiera hablando de todas las historias sobre desapariciones que había escuchado.

Una hora más tarde, Setsuna llegó al hotel donde se hospedaba Haruka. La joven mujer decidió pagar por una habitación para ella sola, y luego se dirigió a los elevadores. Después de instalarse en su cuarto, el número 228, Setsuna tocaba en la puerta de la habitación 314. para su sorpresa, fue Hotaru quien la recibió.

"¡Setsuna, sí viniste!" Exclamó Hotaru.

"Por supuesto que sí." Respondió ella, "¿Y Haruka? ¿No te habrá dejado sola?" Preguntó mientras entraba en la habitación.

"Claro que no." Respondió Haruka desde el balcón, junto a ella estaba Michiru.

"Veo que tú llegaste primero Michiru." Observó Setsuna después de intercambiar saludos con sus compañeras.

"A mí me llamaron antes que a ti." Respondió Michiru sentándose en uno de los cómodos sillones color azul que había en la habitación, "Afortunadamente, no tuve que cancelar mis conciertos."

"Eso es bueno. Pero me gustaría saber más sobre lo que mencionaste por teléfono Haruka." Pidió Setsuna sentándose frente a Michiru. "¿Imagino que tiene que ver con los diablos del desierto?"

Hotaru fue la que contestó, "En realidad sí. Hace un par de días hice un, digamos, descubrimiento, durante la vez que visitamos el gran desierto Arenoso con otros turistas." La niña hizo una pausa cuando Haruka afirmó que Hotaru había desaparecido por un par de horas ese día, y luego continuó, "Después de haber caminado sin rumbo por un largo rato, llegué a un lugar bastante extraño.

"No sé por qué decidí alejarme por mi cuenta, ni en qué dirección había caminado cuando vi aquél montón de bloques descubiertos por el viento del desierto. Desde que las miré, supe que había algo completamente fuera de lo normal con esas piedras; pero no pude verlo hasta que en vez de mirar bloque por bloque, permití que mi mirada se posará en varios a la vez. Entonces entendí que me encontraba frente a una forma definida. Luego, trepé con gran dificultad sobre el bloque más alto y al mirar al frente comprendí lo que veía, era un marco enorme que se extendía sobre el suelo, de unos diez metros de ancho y otros tantos de largo, formado por bloques octagonales. Una línea horizontal que surcaba la mitad de la enorme y plana loza medio cubierta por la arena que estaba dentro del marco me hizo darme cuenta de que en realidad era la señal de una puerta que se abría hacia abajo. 

Hotaru hizo otra pausa y miró a Setsuna con atención antes de continuar, la siguiente parte era la más extraña de su historia y no quería quedar como tonta frente a ella. Finalmente, Hotaru continuó.

"Me atreví a caminar sobre esa enorme loza y hasta llegué a hincarme sobre la línea que la dividía en dos, y al apoyar mi mano sobre esa línea, pude sentir una débil corriente de aire frío que surgía del interior de la tierra. Esa corriente de aire sólo significaba una cosa: que una cueva oculta de gran tamaño se encontraba debajo de la loza sobre la que me hincaba. Lo primero que pensé fue en las historias de los granjeros desaparecidos y sobre los diablos del desierto. Pero yo deseaba entrar a esa cueva y no dejé de intentarlo; me tardé bastante rato, pero fui capaz de abrir un pequeño agujero entre la loza y una de las esquinas del marco; pero la terrible peste que surgió del agujero y que inundó el aire me obligó a detenerme; eso y aparte me pareció ver un par de ojos blancos observándome desde lo profundo del pequeño agujero que había escarbado.

"Después de eso ya no pude estar en ese lugar." Terminó Hotaru, "Así que me las arreglé para volver con Haruka y le conté esto que acabo de decirles. Lo siguiente fue que ella les llamó y les pidió que vinieran con nosotras."

"Muy interesante." Dijo Setsuna apoyando su barbilla en la palma de su mano derecha, "El viaje no fue en vano después de todo."

"¿Y cómo está todo en Japón?" Preguntó Michiru.

"No muy bien." Respondió Setsuna, "Hace poco, Rei y Makoto fueron a visitarme, y lo que me dijeron fue..."

"Por lo visto nuestro descanso terminó." Dijo Haruka cuando Setsuna terminó de relatarles los hechos de los últimos días en Tokio.

"Sugiero que nos encarguemos del problema inmediato primero." Aconsejó Michiru.

"Estoy de acuerdo." Respondió Setsuna, "¿Alguna sugerencia'"

"Bueno, como la carrera en la que iba competir se suspendió por el mal clima..." Comenzó Haruka, "Pensaba que podríamos visitar el lugar que encontró Hotaru."

"Eso sería lo más lógico." Dijo Michiru apoyando la sugerencia de Haruka.

"Si, estoy de acuerdo con ustedes." Respondió Setsuna mientras se dirigía a la puerta, "Ahora, si me disculpan, creo que será mejor dormir un poco. En unas horas tendremos las manos llenas y no podremos hacer nada si no estamos descansadas."

+++

Luna y Artemis no podían ponerse de acuerdo. Justo unos minutos antes las muchachas y Mamoru habían estado en el centro de comando para la reunión que habían acordado, pero debido a la falta de eventos de importancia, la junta terminó rápido y todas las chicas, menos Ami que estaba revisando algo en la computadora central, se habían marchado ya. Lo único de importancia que pudieron discutir en la reunión fue que Setsuna no aparecía por ningún lado, Rei y Minako habían ido a buscarla y no la encontraron, y cuando las dos chicas preguntaron por ella al portero del edificio, sólo les había contado que Setsuna había salido en un 'viaje de negocios' y que no sabía cuando regresaría. Por otra parte, Makoto parecía que tenía prisa por ir a algún lugar en particular y fue la primera en salir cuando la reunión terminó. Rei por su parte se las arregló para poder acompañar a Usagi y a Mamoru al cine, muy para el desencanto de Usagi, y Minako explicó que ella y Naru habían acordado ensayar juntas por el resto de la tarde. Lo que ahora nos lleva a la conversación que tenían los gatos.

"¡Te digo que sí hay algo raro con ella!"  Insistió Artemis.

"Pues yo insisto en que no hay nada malo con Naru." Respondió la gata, "Ella fue a devolverle a Usagi unas revistas ayer por la noche y yo no sentí nada raro cuando me tocó."

"¡Pues entonces el problema es aún más grave!" Dijo el gato.

"¿Estás insinuando que yo tengo problemas?" Gruñó Luna enojada, más por la inútil discusión, que por la actitud del gato blanco.

"¡Claro que no!" Respondió Artemis alarmado, "Pero yo no te diría mentiras; estoy seguro que cuando Naru me tocó, sentí una corriente de energía muy fuerte."

"Mira Artemis, he conocido a Naru más tiempo que tú y puedo decirte que ella no tiene ningún tipo de habilidad especial, y la única manera en que te hubiera causado el efecto que dices es si estuviera poseída por el enemigo, lo cual es imposible porque yo acabo de verla y no sentí nada."

"¿Entonces crees que estoy mintiendo?"

"No, pero tampoco creo que Naru esté metida en este asunto." Dijo Luna, "Más bien, yo creo que la escuela de talento es la responsable, ¿No crees que lo que sentiste fue causado por algo dentro de esa escuela?"

"Podría ser, pero, ¿Qué hay con el toque de Naru?"

"Estoy casi segura de que no fue más que una coincidencia." Dijo la gata, "Lo más seguro es que Naru te acarició al mismo tiempo en que sentiste aquél escalofrío. ¿No crees entonces que pudo haber venido del interior de la escuela?"

Artemis meditó la sugerencia de Luna, podía ser que eso había pasado. Además, ahora ya no estaba seguro de si aquella extraña sensación comenzó justo en el momento en que Naru lo tocó, o antes o después; y menos estaba seguro de cuando había terminado. Sin embargo, tenía que admitir algo, esa mañana, cuando Artemis había acompañado a Minako a sus clases, nuevamente le había llegado esa sensación, sólo que no había sido tan fuerte. "Bueno, tal vez sea como dices Luna, pero si en realidad el problema está en la escuela, ¿qué haremos?"

"Minako asiste a clases allí, ¿No es cierto?"

"Sí."

"Pues pídele que investigue si hay algo extraño." Dijo la gata, "Sólo de esa forma podremos saber si hay algún peligro en la escuela de talento o no."

"Está bien, hablaré con Minako y le diré que haga eso." Aseguró el gato.

"Me parece que he encontrado algo que había pasado por alto." Anunció Ami, sacando a los gatos de su conversación.

"¿Y qué es?" Preguntó Luna, saltando desde el suelo hasta el brazo de la silla donde se sentaba Ami para tener una mejor visión de la pantalla.

"Es sobre la leyenda que nos contaste Luna, hasta ahora pensaba que era una historia sin mucho fundamento, pero revisando las notas de la reunión anterior, me encontré con que Setsuna les contó a Rei y a Makoto algo sobre una ventana del tiempo en la que un hombre llamado Nagari es mencionado una vez."

"Muy cierto." Dijo Luna pensativa, "¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo usar esa información?"

"Sí. De acuerdo a lo que dijeron Rei y Minako sobre Kernath; ese monstruo las confundió con los guardianes. Estoy segura de que los guardianes de la leyenda que nos contaste y los guardianes a los que Kernath parecía tenerles miedo son los mismos." Explicó Ami.

"Pero entonces eso significa que el planeta en el que los guardianes pelearon por ultima vez no es otro sino el nuestro, ¡la tierra!" Comentó asombrado Artemis.

"Exacto." Dijo Ami, "Y eso demuestra que la leyenda que la Reina Serenidad estudiaba con tanta insistencia es mucho más vieja de lo que creíamos; y que Kernath es uno de esos... seres, ¿cómo dijiste que se llamaban Luna? ¿Antiguos?"

"Sí, los antiguos." Respondió la gata. "Pero entonces, ¿los antiguos no son una leyenda?"

"Difícil de aceptar." Agregó Artemis.

"Hay algo más." Dijo Ami, "Si los antiguos aún viven, lo más seguro es que son los parásitos. ¿Recuerdan lo que dijo Mamoru?"

"Es cierto." Respondió Luna, "¡Y un parásito necesita un huésped para incubarse!"

"En ese caso, tendremos que investigar en todos los lugares en los que esos parásitos podrían infectar a las personas." Exclamó Artemis, "Lugares como... ¡Maldición!"

Luna miró a Artemis con preocupación, "La escuela de talento."

"Tendré que asegurarme que Minako no se meta en problemas cuando investiguemos ese lugar."

+++

"¿Segura que sabes cómo volar esto?" Le preguntó Setsuna a Haruka mientras subía a la pequeña avioneta que ella y sus amigas acababan de rentar; les había tomado un par de días, pero al fin habían conseguido permiso para volar el pequeño avión.

"Por supuesto." Respondió Haruka desde el asiento del piloto mientras se ajustaba sus gafas de lentes amarillos.

"Además yo ya he volado con Haruka y lo sabe hacer muy bien." Aseguró Michiru desde el asiento delantero.

"¿Listas?" Preguntó Haruka encendiendo el pequeño aeroplano y enfilándose a la pista de despegue.

"¡Claro que sí!" Exclamó Hotaru, emocionándose cada vez que la máquina aumentaba su velocidad, "¡Quiero ver qué se siente volar en una avioneta como ésta!"

"¡Pues allá vamos!" Dijo Haruka y con un súbito y rápido movimiento, comenzó a elevar el pequeño avión.

Sobrevolar el gran desierto arenoso y sus 360,000 Kilómetros cuadrados de extensión en busca de un lugar en específico que no está marcado en un mapa puede ser una tarea muy frustrante cuando la reserva de combustible está limitada a sólo dos recargas, como lo descubrieron Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru. Ya habían pasado varias horas desde que habían comenzado a buscar la extraña construcción que Hotaru había encontrado y aún tenían que ver algo que no fuera arena, la situación era peor aún pues el anochecer estaba cerca y ninguna de las cuatro mujeres que viajaban en el pequeño aeroplano deseaba pasar la noche en el desierto.

 "Parece imposible que en un día nublado pueda hacer tanto calor." Se quejó Hotaru.

"El problema no es el calor." Dijo Haruka, "El problema es que ya sólo tenemos suficiente combustible para dar una vuelta más y regresar a Sydney. Oye Hotaru, ¿No ves nada que te sea familiar?"

Hotaru simplemente miró con más atención al horizonte, esperando encontrar algo que le recordara la ubicación del lugar que estaban buscando.

"Haruka, por favor cambia la dirección al este." Pidió Hotaru, "Por allá hay algo que me parece haber visto antes."

"Sí, definitivamente estamos cerca." Dijo Hotaru observando con atención el área debajo de ella, "¿Podemos ir más al este?"

"Seguro, creo que aún queda suficiente gasolina." Respondió Haruka.

La avioneta se enfiló aún más hacia el este, volando lo más bajo posible para evitar que el reflejo del poco sol que aún relucía sobre la arena con brillantes tonos anaranjados les cegara demasiado.

"Oye Hotaru..." Llamó Michiru, "¿Esas piedras de por allá no son las que viste antes?"

Setsuna y Hotaru voltearon de inmediato a la ventana del lado de Michiru, por donde se podía ver una formación rectangular hecha por varias rocas irregulares.

"¡Sí! ¡Ese lugar está muy cerca de la puerta!"  Exclamó Hotaru.

"¿Entonces no es allí?" Preguntó Michiru.

"No, pero si volamos directo hacia esas piedras y continuamos en esa dirección, llegaremos pronto." Explicó la niña.

"Muy bien, entonces allá iremos." Dijo Haruka virando hacia la izquierda y disminuyendo un poco más la altitud. Efectivamente, pocos minutos después, una nueva formación hecha de piedras, mucho más grande que la que Michiru había visto poco antes, se extendía ante ellas.

"Es bastante impresionante." Admitió Michiru.

"Entrar allí probablemente será difícil." Mencionó Setsuna sin dirigirse a nadie en particular.

"Pensaremos en eso cuando aterricemos."  Dijo Haruka, "Así que por favor acomódense bien en sus asientos que ya vamos a bajar."

El aterrizaje de Haruka fue excelente, y como una precaución extra, las cuatro amigas acordaron dejar la avioneta un centenar de metros más allá de los bloques de piedra, escondida detrás de una enorme duna.

"¿No hay posibilidad de que la duna se deshaga con el viento?" Preguntó Michiru.

"Ya es tarde para preocuparse por eso." Respondió Haruka, caminando decidida hacia las enormes piedras octagonales, "Tendremos que dejarlo a la suerte, aunque no me guste."

"Es más fácil subir por este lado." Sugirió Hotaru guiando a las demás hacia una serie de hendiduras en uno de los bloques.

"Espera." Dijo Setsuna y detuvo a Hotaru antes de que pudiera saltar al interior del marco de piedras, "Hay algo mal aquí."

"Setsuna tiene razón." Agregó Michiru mirando dentro del marco, a esa enorme loza que Hotaru había descrito anteriormente.

"¡Miren!" Exclamó Haruka, "¡La puerta está abriéndose!"  

No bien había Haruka terminado su frase, un coro de gritos inhumanos se alzó a través de la roca sólida; la loza, que antes había parecido inmovible, se abrió liberando un tornado de miasmas que estuvieron a punto de ahogar a las cuatro mujeres. Poco a poco, Setsuna y Haruka se acercaron a la orilla del pozo que ahora se abría ante ellas, soportando la terrible peste que quemaba sus pulmones. Haruka fue la primera en mirar dentro de la oscuridad que se extendía hacia el interior de la tierra, sólo para echarse para atrás y derribar a Setsuna junto a ella, pues en ese momento, una masa de humo negro casi sólido se disparó hacia el cielo. De la enorme columna de humo salían agudas voces y gritos que ensordecían a las cuatro compañeras; Michiru y Hotaru, que se habían quedado más atrás, notaron algo que les heló la sangre, dentro del remolino de humo negro, había cosas moviéndose, intercalándose entre sí, horribles formas negras de ojos blancos y brillantes que se desplazaban a través del humo y gritaban y se retorcían como si fueran víctimas de un intenso dolor. Finalmente, la impura mezcla de humo y criaturas se elevó por los aires y se diluyó por todas direcciones, cubriendo el cielo con oscuros nubarrones que poco a poco se disolvieron, sólo entonces los gritos y las voces dejaron de escucharse.

"¿Están bien ustedes dos?" Preguntó Michiru acercándose a Haruka Y Setsuna, que aún no se ponían de pie.

"Sí, parece que no nos pasó nada." Respondió Haruka sacudiendo la cabeza, "¿Qué fue todo eso?"

"Creo que fueron los diablos del desierto." Intervino Setsuna levantándose.

"¿Todavía piensan entrar allí?" Preguntó Hotaru, que se había agachado junto a la orilla del pozo y miraba insistentemente a su interior, "Parece que el lugar está vacío"

"Tanto mejor para nosotras." Respondió Michiru, "Para cuando esos diablos vuelvan, ya habremos descubierto qué hay aquí."

"Entremos ya." Indicó Haruka, encendiendo su linterna y deslizándose dentro del pozo. Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru la siguieron de inmediato.

El oscuro túnel que las cuatro Sailor exteriores recorrían parecía no tener fin, descendía y descendía cada vez más hacia las entrañas de la tierra y hasta ahora, bajo la luz de sus linternas, las cuatro mujeres no habían encontrado nada.

"Parece que el habernos transformado no fue necesario." Dijo Sailor Uranus deteniéndose una momento mientras alumbraba el techo del túnel con su lámpara, "No hemos encontrado oposición en nuestro descenso."

"Pero no podemos confiarnos." Respondió Neptune "Si los diablos regresan y no estamos preparadas para enfrentarlos quedaríamos en desventaja."

"¡Hey!" Llamó Saturn,  que se había adelantado un poco,"¡Encontré algo por aquí!"

"¿Qué es?" Preguntaron al mismo tiempo Pluto, Uranus y Neptune.

"Una especie de barrera, pero está cerrada y no parece posible moverla."

"No hay problema." Anunció Uranus, "Yo me encargo de esto. Todas detrás de mi."

"¿Acaso vas a hacer lo que creo que vas a hacer?" Preguntó Sailor Pluto, "¿Qué tal si se nos cae todo encima?"

"No pasará nada." Respondió Uranus levantando su puño, "Y ahora...World Shaking!!!"

*BroooMMM!!!!*

"Bueno, esa es una forma de abrir esa puerta." Suspiró Pluto observando los escombros que poco antes habían sido una pesada barrera de roca.

"Una forma efectiva." Corrigió Uranus, "Bien, ¿seguimos adelante?"

"No veo por qué no." Respondió Pluto adentrándose en el nuevo túnel que se abría ante ella, las otras Sailor pronto la siguieron.

Mientras, en una cámara oculta en lo más profundo de la cueva, una figura alta y elegante se entretenía observando un enorme cristal que iluminaba la habitación con su blanco y magnífico resplandor; debajo del cristal, sin embargo, se movía un complejo sistema de engranes y poleas que llenaban la cámara con un suave murmullo metálico. Pero la silenciosa meditación de la figura estaba destinada a terminar.

"¡Maestro Sarnath!" Llamó una voz rasposa y grave, "¡Hay intrusos en el primer sector de la colmena!"

"Los intrusos no son mi problema general Reptylet." Respondió el primer ser, "Además, si hay intrusos es porque usted seguramente cometió otro estúpido error."

"Pero...maestro Sarnath...¿qué error he cometido?"

"¡Silencio Reptylet!" Gritó Sarnath, "¡El primer y más grave error fue dejar salir a los parásitos cuando ya no era necesario! ¡El cristal que usamos como batería para acumular la Luz Blanca ya está lleno al máximo! Ya no necesitamos más victimas, sólo teníamos que enviar la energía a la fortaleza; pero no, usted tenía que dejar salir a los parásitos."

"No pensé que causara problemas, su tiempo de vida estaba por terminar de todas formas." Dijo Reptylet, "Usted sabe que los parásitos no viven por más de unas pocas semanas; pensé que dejarlos divertirse no causaría problemas."

"Eso no importa, y supongo que su error tampoco importa ya." Dijo Sarnath resignado mientras seguía a Reptylet al cuarto de control, una vez dentro; Reptylet encendió cuatro antorchas, y en cada una de las flamas apareció una de las Sailor exteriores.

"Increíble." Musitó Sarnath admirado ante las imágenes, "Ellas cuatro concuerdan con la descripción que hizo Kernath de las mujeres que lo apalearon hace unos días."

"¿Ellas son las que lastimaron al maestro Kernath?" Preguntó Reptylet, "Deben ser muy peligrosas."

"Kernath es un soldado, fuera del campo de batalla no sabe manejarse. Seguramente por eso lo vencieron esas cuatro." Explicó Sarnath mientras miraba una de las imágenes con gran atención y, presa de un impulso que ni él pudo comprender, extendió su mano para deslizar sus dedos por el contorno del rostro de la mujer que aparecía dentro de una de las llamas.

"Aunque Kernath nunca no mencionó lo hermosa que era una de sus atacantes." Murmuró Sarnath.

"¿Maestro Sarnath? ¿Está usted bien?"  Preguntó Reptylet alarmado por el rostro que mostraba su superior.

"Estoy muy bien." Respondió Sarnath, "Reptylet, yo me encargaré de ellas. Tú ve y comienza a transmitir la luz blanca a la fortaleza."

"¿Y los parásitos y nuestros rehenes?"  Preguntó el general de la colmena.

"Ya no me sirven. Deja que mueran todos." Ordenó Sarnath al salir del cuarto de control.

El nuevo pasillo que Uranus había descubierto; llevó a las Sailor exteriores aún más profundo dentro de la cueva, hasta que después de lo que pareció una eternidad, las cuatro llegaron a un enorme salón que no podía ser alumbrado completamente por sus linternas. Algo que alarmó a las cuatro mujeres fue que la pestilencia en esta habitación era mucho más fuerte que por los corredores que habían atravesado antes.

"Bien, al menos llegamos a alguna parte." Dijo Sailor Neptune tratando inútilmente de iluminar el otro extremo de la enorme habitación, "Ya me había cansado de caminar por ese pasillo apretado sin llegar a ningún lado."

"No eres la única." Agregó Pluto, "Y más si consideramos que afuera ya debe estar amaneciendo."

"Esperen un momento." Pidió Sailor Saturn, "¿No escuchan algo extraño?"

Las demás guardaron silencio, "Sí, es un gemido." Anunció Uranus.

"Viene de por allá." Indicó Neptune alumbrando hacia su izquierda con su linterna y caminando en esa dirección; unos pasos después, el haz de luz de la linterna de Neptune se sacudió nerviosamente durante un instante, pero la Sailor Scout pronto recuperó su sangre fría, "Esto es...¡Horrible!"

Pluto y Uranus se quedaron sin palabras al contemplar lo que Neptune había encontrado; por el suelo se contaban cientos de cadáveres en diversos estados de descomposición; algunos ya mostraban huesos entre el tejido descompuesto. Finalmente, las Sailor exteriores habían descubierto la fuente del hedor que inundaba todo el complejo subterráneo.

"El que hizo esto es un loco." Murmuró Pluto, "Nunca imaginé ver algo así."

Uranus y Neptune no hicieron ningún comentario y se limitaron a caminar siguiendo la hilera de cadáveres; como los gemidos aún se escuchaban esperaban encontrar a algún sobreviviente.

Quedándose atrás en silencio, Saturn se arrodilló junto una pila de cuerpos; eran los cuerpos inertes de niños y bebés "Murieron primero." Dijo ella sin poder contener las lágrimas.

"Lo que sea que le hicieron a esta gente, ellos no lo resistieron tanto como los adultos." Dijo Pluto, arrodillándose junto a Saturn y abrazándola, "Lo único bueno es que no sufrieron por mucho tiempo."

"Voy a hacer pagar al responsable." Murmuró Saturn secando sus lágrimas y poniéndose de pie. "Lo juro."

"Y yo." Contestó Pluto, "Nadie tiene derecho a hacer esto."

"¡Vengan!" Llamó Uranus, "¡Aquí hay sobrevivientes!"

Pluto y Satrun respondieron al llamado y alcanzaron a sus dos compañeras, pronto se encontraron frente a un muro al que estaban atadas varias personas, todas ellas estaban tremendamente flacas y de sus cráneos afeitados, brazos y estómagos salían varios cables que se introducían a la pared; esos cables de cuando en cuando succionaban una energía blanca y brillante de los cuerpos de los pobres desgraciados que sólo podían gemir al carecer de la fuerza necesaria para articular palabras.

"Les están quitando su Luz blanca." Informó Pluto, "Por eso los niños murieron antes y estas personas están tan mal."

"Hay que sacarlos de aquí." Dijo Neptune tomando los cables que salían del torso de una mujer y jaló de ellos con fuerza, sólo para recibir una fuerte descarga que la hizo retroceder varios pasos.

"Eso no parece funcionar." Uranus se acercó a otra persona y llamando a su arma, el sable de Urano, descargó un potente golpe sobre los malditos cables; pero no pasó nada. "¿De qué están hechos estos tubos?" Preguntó molesta.

"Tendremos que dejar aquí a esta gente." Indicó Pluto mientras seguía los cables, que había descubierto, resurgían en el piso y se enredaban hacia el centro de la habitación.

"¿Pero por qué?" Preguntó Neptune.

"Si el sable de Urano no pudo cortar esos cables, es muy probable que nada que hagamos los rompa, y si los arrancamos lastimaremos a esa gente." Explicó Pluto señalando a los tubos que seguía, "Lo único que nos queda por hacer es destruir el mecanismo al que se dirigen estos cables, tal vez así logremos que estas personas queden libres."

Siguiendo los cables, las cuatro Sailor exteriores llegaron al centro del salón, cada uno de los tubos se introducía por las orillas de un enorme lente circular que se extendía en el suelo.

"¿Y esto?" Preguntó Saturn.

"Debe ser parte de la maquina que buscamos." Explicó Pluto, "Probablemente el resto de la maquinaria está debajo."

"El vidrio es muy opaco para ver que hay abajo." Dijo Neptune.

"Quizá podamos levantarlo" Sugirió Saturn al notar varias agarraderas en las orillas de la lente.

Aceptando la sugerencia de la Sailor más joven de su grupo, las otras tres Sailor exteriores se prepararon para intentar mover la inmensa placa de vidrio.

"Esperen un momento." Pidió Neptune, "No notan algo raro en el ambiente?"

"Tienes razón..." Contestó Uranus, "...el olor se ha ido."

"Y ahora el aire se siente cargado de energía." Dijo Saturn mirando a ambos lados, "Como si estuviéramos cerca de una generador o de una enorme batería." 

"Esto no me parece una buena señal." Agregó Pluto, "Podría ser que..."

Un rugido que surgía del piso forzó a Sailor Pluto a guardar silencio, el sonido comenzó a aumentar de intensidad hasta que era casi imposible escuchar otra cosa.

"¿Qué esta sucediendo?" Preguntó Saturn, que tuvo que gritar para lograr que sus compañeras la escucharan.

"¡No lo sé!" Respondió Neptune, "¡Tal vez los diablos ya volvieron!"

"EEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!"  

Pluto, Neptune y Saturn se volvieron asustadas, nunca habían escuchado gritar así a Sailor Uranus, y el hecho de que algo pudiera hacerle eso a la más ruda de su grupo era bastante alarmante. La escena que las tres Sailor exteriores presenciaron les dejó sin aliento; una especie de espeso líquido negro se deslizaba sobre el cuerpo de Uranus y al hacerlo, la jalaba poco a poco dentro del piso.

"¡Debemos ayudarla!" Gritó Neptune pero en cuanto dio un paso hacia Uranus, su pierna izquierda se atoró en algo muy caliente que le arrancó un grito de dolor; Sailro Pluto logró tomar a Neptune de la mano antes de que la misma sustancia negra se envolviera sobre sus piernas; causándole una agonía increíble en cuanto tocó su piel. Sailor Saturn era la única libre de esa  baba negra que devoraba a sus amigas, y no estaba segura de que hacer, si se acercaba, lo más seguro era que esa cosa la atraparía también, y si intentaba usar uno de sus ataques especiales, podría terminar matando a sus compañeras. ¡Pero ella debía hacer algo! Uranus ya casi había desaparecido, sólo su cabeza asomaba del suelo y continuaba descendiendo, Neptune y Pluto se habían hundido ya hasta el pecho y no podían mover los brazos, ¿qué podía hacer?

"¡Maldición!" Murmuró Sailor Saturn lanzándose hacia Neptune, la joven se movió con suficiente rapidez como para tomar a la otra Sailor Scout de los hombros y tratar de jalarla fuera de la cosa que la absorbía, pero su esfuerzo fue en vano; pues la sustancia pronto la envolvió a ella también. Saturn trató de resistirse como lo hacían las otras, pero no consiguió nada; cada vez se hundía más, lo último que Sailor Saturn pudo ver antes de ser totalmente consumida por el ardiente lodo negro fue una silueta que se erguía frente a ella.

+++

A Minako le encantaban sus clases de verano; ya habían pasado varios días desde que se había inscrito en la escuela de talento y ya se había convertido en la alumna estrella del instituto. Y es que Minako había demostrado tener enormes aptitudes para el canto y el baile, y su inagotable energía le hacían darse a notar por sobre las demás estudiantes. Esto probablemente le habría ganado el repudio de las demás alumnas a cualquier otra jovencita, pero no a Minako; a ella todas sus compañeras la seguían con admiración y todos los maestros le felicitaban por la dedicación que mostraba en cada una de las clases.

"¿Sabes Minako?" Llamó Artemis unos pasos atrás de su amiga mientras ambos caminaban a la plaza comercial, "Me asombra el empeño que le has puesto a todo este asunto de la escuela de talento." 

"No debería asombrarte." Dijo ella, "¡Al fin estoy haciendo algo que en realidad quiero hacer!"

Artemis suspiró un poco preocupado, "Sólo no te olvides que debes investigar si algo extraño está sucediendo allí."

Minako le respondió levantando el pulgar de su mano derecha, "No te preocupes, ya tengo experiencia con ese tipo de misiones. Pero la verdad dudo que algo malo se oculte allí."

"Allá hay un policía; creo que lo conoces." Dijo el gato deteniéndose de repente.

Los ojos de Minako escudriñaron el área, pero no veía nadie con uniforme; no fue sino hasta que su mirada se detuvo en un joven que llevaba un suéter rojo, que identificó al policía. Le había costado trabajo reconocerlo, pues se veía diez años más joven; MInako no esperaba volver a verlo 

"¡Wakagi!, ¿Qué diablos está haciendo él aquí?" Murmuró Mina. 

"Tal vez la jefa de la estación de policía tiene problemas." Dijo Artemis, "¿Cuál era su nombre? ¿Sakura Natsumi?" 

"Sakurada Natsuna." Corrigió Minako, "Tiene mucho que no la veo."

"¿Qué vas a hacer?" Preguntó Artemis. "¿Hablarás con él?" 

La chica lo pensó mientras observaba cómo el joven que había reconocido como Wakagi caminaba de un lugar a otro de la plaza, poniendo mucha atención en las jovencitas que entraban en la escuela de talento.

"No parece que haya forma de evitarlo." Dijo Mina al fin.

Con paso decidido, Minako se acercó a la escuela, siendo rápidamente abordada por el hombre del suéter rojo. 

"Hola." Saludó él, "¿De casualidad su nombre es Aino Minako?"

Minako parpadeó extrañada un par de veces, hasta donde ella recordaba, Wakagi la conocía; vaya ¡si él incluso sabía de su doble identidad!

"Le pregunté si usted era la señorita Aino..."

"Oh, perdón." Interrumpió Minako, "Me distraje. Si, yo soy Aino Minako, ¿qué sucede?"

Wakagi la tomó del hombro y le susurró al oído, "Soy detective, me gustaría hablar con usted por unos minutos."

Minako miró a la escuela, "¡Pero llegaré tarde a mi clase!" Se quejó.

"No hay problema, yo hablaré con sus maestros. Sólo le pido que conteste unas cuantas de mis preguntas." "Está bien." Respondió Minako y se alejó unos pasos para hablar a solas con el detective.

"¿Qué sucede Wakagi?" Preguntó ella, "¿Por qué estas jugando al hombre misterioso?"

"Acaso insinúa usted que me conoce?" Preguntó él.

"¿Estás de broma?" Dijo Minako algo molesta, "Mira que no tengo tiempo para esto."

"No, señorita Aino. Mi problema es que no puedo recordar mucho de los últimos seis años."

Mina miró al hombre con curiosidad, "¿Es en serio? ¿Cómo pasó eso?" 

Wakagi se sentó en una banca y Minako hizo lo mismo, esperando su explicación, "Fue durante un caso que estaba investigando hace unos meses. La evidencia me llevó hasta las bodegas de los muelles del siguiente distrito y... algo me sucedió allí."

"¿Pero qué fue lo que te pasó?"

"No lo sé." Respondió él, "Cuando desperté me encontraba en el sótano de una bodega, estaba tirado cerca de una coladera y no podía recordar casi nada."

Minako asintió y Wakagi continuó.

"Sólo recordaba que era policía y el número de estación en la que trabajaba. Cuando volví allí, mi superiora se burló de mí y me echó a la calle."

"¿Sakurada hizo eso?" Exclamó incrédula Minako, "¡Pero yo creía que tu y ella ya estarían casados!"

"¿En serio? Yo no puedo recordar nada sobre una relación con ella." Dijo él, "Además, todos los otros policías también se burlaron de mí. Me vi forzado a trabajar como detective por mi cuenta pero no he podido recordar cual fue el caso que investigaba, ni por qué perdí la memoria ¡y mucho menos por qué me veo diez años más joven que en la foto de mi placa de policía!"

"¿Y yo qué tengo que ver con todo eso?" Quiso saber Minako.

"Hace unos cuantos días recordé su nombre y su cara señorita Aino, y sé que usted sabe como contactar a Sailor V." Explicó Wakagi, "Así que comencé a buscarla para pedirle que contacte a Sailor V y le diga que necesito su ayuda."

"¿Sólo eso?"

Wakagi le entregó a Mina un sobre, "Por favor, entréguele esto a Sailor V, es el lugar en donde puede localizarme."

"Seguro." Respondió Minako, "Yo se lo daré cuando la vea."

"Se lo agradezco." Respondió él y se alejó del lugar.

"¿Qué quería tu amigo policía?" Preguntó Artemis luego de acercarse lo suficiente.

"Creo que el lugar que debemos investigar son los muelles y no mi escuela." Le respondió ella, "Lo que le pasó a Wakagi sólo pudo haber sido causado por el enemigo."

"Iré a decirle a Luna." Dijo Artemis, "Oye, ¿te pasa algo? Preguntó el gato al notar que Minako no se movía.

"¡Claro que me pasa algo!" Exclamó Minako, "¡Ese tramposo no fue a hablar con mis maestros! ¡Me pondrán retardo!"

+++

Haruka abrió los ojos con lentitud, y cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la penumbra, se dio cuenta de dos cosas: primero, estaba en el suelo de una habitación rectangular en la que la única pieza de mobiliario era un espejo de piso a techo; y segundo, ella estaba en su forma de Sailor Uranus. Levantándose y apoyando una mano en la pared, Uranus recordó lo que había sucedido y cómo pensó que moriría devorada por ese lodo hirviente que la había atacado. Mirando sus brazos y piernas en espera de encontrar marcas de quemaduras, Uranus se asombró al notar que su piel estaba en perfecto estado y que no sentía nada de dolor. Concentrando nuevamente su atención en su celda; Uranus no tardó en descubrir que no había ninguna salida visible, a no ser que... La joven mujer se acercó al espejo e intentó moverlo a un lado, lo cual le fue imposible.

"Yo no haría eso en su lugar." Le advirtió una elegante voz que salía del espejo.

"Y yo no mantendría a alguien como yo encerrado en un lugar como este." Respondió Uranus parándose frente al espejo, "Déjame salir."

"Déjame salir." Contestó su reflejo, y poco a poco, su imagen comenzó a salir del espejo; pronto, Sailor Uranus tenía frente a ella a una copia perfecta de sí misma. Coincidentemente, el espejo había desaparecido.

"Esto no está nada bien." Murmuró la Sailor Scout.

"Esto no está nada bien." Murmuró a su vez la copia, levantando su puño y preparándose para usar el World Shaking.

Lo primero que hizo Sailor Neptune luego de despertar fue observarse detenidamente en el espejo de la celda en la que estaba cautiva; Afortunadamente, esa horrorosa sustancia no le había dejado ningún tipo de marcas en la piel. Ahora el problema era encontrar una salida del lugar en donde estaba; Neptune se dio cuenta, igual que Uranus lo había hecho, que si el lugar tenía una salida, probablemente sería el espejo; después de todo, era la única cosa en la celda. Cuidadosamente, Sailor Neptune extendió su mano hacia el espejo y tocó su superficie. 

"Parece un espejo común." Dijo ella, "¿Quizás la puerta está detrás?"

"Me temo que si su intención es mover el espejo, tendrá que desistir." Indicó una elegante voz.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Neptune mirando de nuevo al espejo, "¿Quién eres tú?"

"¿Quién eres tú?" Respondió su reflejo saliendo del espejo y adoptando una posición que Neptune conocía muy bien, su reflejo estaba a punto de atacarla con el Deep Submerge. Mirando detrás de su doble, Neptune notó que el espejo ya no estaba.

"Imposible" Dijo ella.

"Imposible." Respondió la copia.

Sailor Pluto no estaba muy feliz con la situación actual, se había despertado en una celda de aproximadamente cinco metros cuadrados, vacío a excepción de un espejo de piso a techo que le daba escalofríos al mirarlo. Pero lo que en realidad le preocupaba era que no había una salida visible de ese cuarto, y si había una, probablemente tendría que ver con el extraño espejo a sus espaldas.

"Al menos no tengo ningún tipo de marcas o heridas." Musitó la Sailor Scout examinando la piel de sus brazos.

Poniéndose de pie, Sailor Pluto se acercó al espejo y golpeó su superficie un par de veces con su bastón, no teniendo la menor intención de arriesgarse a tocarlo; y se permitió una ligera sonrisa al notar que nada malo sucedía. Acercándose más al espejo, Sailor Pluto deslizó uno de sus dedos sobre su lisa superficie preguntándose cómo podría encontrar la manera de salir de la pequeña celda.

"Tal vez si rompo el espejo..." Dijo Pluto pensativa.

"Lamento decirle, mi muy poco estimada señorita, que no puedo permitirle hacer algo así." Le respondió una voz elegante y muy masculina.

Sailor Pluto frunció el ceño, "No veo que puedas hacer algo para detenerme." 

"No veo que puedas hacer algo para detenerme." Le respondió su imagen; que salió del espejo mientras terminaba la oración, al hacerlo, el espejo se desvaneció.

"Esto era lo único que no necesitaba." Murmuró Sailor Pluto al darse cuenta que su doble pensaba usar el Dead Scream contra ella.

"Esto era lo único que no necesitaba." Respondió la copia de Sailor Pluto.

La música se balanceaba en el aire, llenándolo de dulces notas que mecían con suavidad a la joven que aún en su sueño podía identificar la melodía.

"...Un vals..." Murmuró ella mientras la conciencia lentamente se abría paso. Hotaru Tomoe abrió los ojos y se encontró recostada en un exquisito sofá tapizado en rojo; a su alrededor se extendía un salón de baile de gran tamaño, el mármol negro del piso brillaba al reflejar la luz que se desprendía de varios exuberantes candelabros que alumbraban la habitación. Hotaru se puso de pie y al mirarse en un enorme espejo no pudo evitar dejar salir una exclamación de asombro: en lugar de su uniforme ahora llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido negro que dejaba ver su espalda y sus hombros; por el frente, un tímido escote era acentuado por una obsidiana tallada en forma octagonal y bordada a la tela. Su atuendo lo completaban guantes de seda negros, un par de zapatillas del mismo color, un juego de aretes presumiblemente de plata y una modesta gargantilla dorada.

"Debo admitir que tu belleza es aún más intoxicante cuando estás despierta."

Hotaru se volvió y se encontró con que en el espejo aparecía la imagen difusa de una persona, "¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?" 

"Me llamo Sarnath." Respondió la silueta mientras salía del espejo; cuando hubo salido, frente a Hotaru se erguía un hombre joven de piel morena y brillantes ojos amarillos, su cabello anaranjado fluía como cascada hasta un poco debajo de sus hombros. Su vestimenta consistía en un sencillo esmoquin blanco con zapatos del mismo color. Sarnath era, en realidad, un hombre bastante atractivo. "Y lo único que quiero en este momento es que hables conmigo."

Hotaru estudió cuidadosamente al hombre frente a ella y por más que lo intentó no pudo leer sus intenciones; él simplemente le sonreía en espera de una respuesta, y su sonrisa se veía tan honesta y sus ojos eran tan profundos... y ella se sentía tan liviana al escuchar ese lento vals... ¡No! Hotaru cerró los ojos con fuerza hasta que recobró el control, y cuando los abrió de nuevo, Sarnath ya estaba de pie frente a ella, a no más de dos pasos de distancia.

"¿Y bien? ¿Hablaras conmigo? Puede ser de cualquier cosa que desees."

Hotaru, ligeramente repuesta de cualquier cosa que le hubiera sucedido unos segundos antes, hizo la única pregunta en la que pudo pensar, "¿Dónde están mis amigas?"

"Tus tres compañeras están..." Comenzó Sarnath.

Sailor Uranus sonrió, no tenía idea de quién la tenía cautiva, pero el hacerla pelear con su doble era una gran estupidez; no había manera de que su copia la venciera. El doble, que imitaba todas las expresiones faciales del original, sonrió a su vez e impacto su puño en el suelo, liberando el ataque de Sailor Uranus esperando aplastarla con el mismo.

"Eso no servirá." Dijo Sailor Uranus con calma y en el último instante antes de ser golpeada por el World Shaking, saltó directamente hacia su doble, efectivamente esquivando el ataque y quedando en una posición que le otorgaba la ventaja.

"Te lo dije." Con una rapidez que impidió que su copia reaccionara, Sailor Uranus atravesó a su doble con su sable, y con un movimiento de su brazo, partió a la copia en dos.

"Te...Lo...Dije..." Murmuró la copia mientras se hacía pedazos, como un espejo roto. Justo en el momento en que el último trozo de la copia cayó al suelo, una abertura en la pared se abrió en medio de una fuerte ráfaga de viento, "¡Bien! Ahora salgamos de aquí." Exclamó Uranus, saltando a través de la abertura.

Sailor Pluto no podía dejar de admirar la estrategia de la entidad que la había hecho prisionera; era bastante inteligente forzarla a enfrentar a una copia perfecta de su imagen; y es que muy pocas personas podrían atacarse a sí mismas sin remordimientos. Afortunadamente, Sailor Pluto podía adaptarse a las condiciones de batalla con gran rapidez. Así que, levantando su cetro, Pluto se preparo para defenderse. Justo en ese momento, su copia la atacó usando el Dead Scream. sin perder la calma, Sailor Pluto recibió el impacto directamente en su cetro, bloqueando completamente el ataque y quedando a salvo.

La copia, que hacía un momento estaba segura de que ganaría, se desconcertó momentáneamente ante el cambio de eventos; lo que la verdadera Sailor Pluto aprovechó para contraatacar.

"Una copia nunca será mejor que el original." Dijo al levantar su cetro, "Y esto es la mejor prueba: ¡Dead Scream!" La copia intentó imitar el movimiento de la original y levantó su cetro para tratar de absorber la energía del ataque; pero falló miserablemente. El dead scream de la verdadera Sailor pluto deshizo a la copia en cuestión de segundos.

"El resultado fue justo el que esperaba." Murmuró Pluto ante el portal que se abría frente a ella y por el que salió de su celda.

Sailor Neptune mantenía los ojos fijos sobre su copia; que a su vez la miraba fijamente a ella. Todo esto era bastante extraño; y no le agradaba para nada. Le desagradaba especialmente el tener que atacar a su reflejo, era casi como tener que destruirse a si misma; pero también comprendía que si quería salir de allí, tenía que destruir a su copia, por más desagradable que le pareciera. Neptune sabía que su copia usaría el Deep Submerge, que podía ser bastante destructivo, y no tenía ninguna intención de permitir que la golpearan, el problema consistía en como esquivar ese ataque en particular en un espacio tan pequeño. Considerando sus opciones lo más rápido que podía, Neptune llegó a una conclusión; era una idea extraña, pero tal vez funcionaría. La idea llegó justo a tiempo, pues en ese momento, la copia atacó usando el Deep Submerge. En el último instante, Sailor Neptune levantó su Aqua Mirror, colocándolo frente a ella y gritó, "¡Submarine reflections!" 

Lo que sucedió después fue precisamente lo que Neptune había planeado. El Aqua Mirror, pudo rebotar el ataque que la copia había usado; y es que Sailor Neptune había deducido que la única manera de responder al ataque del reflejo era volviendo a reflejarlo. Mientras observaba cómo su copia se disolvía y cómo una apertura se abría frente a ella; Neptune supo que había tenido razón. "Ahora sólo debo encontrar a las otras." 

La pequeña habitación tenía cuatro entradas, tres de ellas venían de un nivel superior y la cuarta descendía; sobre cada entrada había una pequeña antorcha, lo cual mantenía el lugar bastante bien iluminado. El cuartito no tenía nada de especial, simplemente era un descanso para quienes deseaban bajar al último nivel de la colmena. Sailor Uranus llegó primero, miró en todas direcciones y trató de decidir en que dirección ir. En ese momento fue cuando Sailor Pluto y Sailor Neptune la alcanzaron.

"¿Dónde está Saturn?" Preguntó Pluto mientras Uranus y Neptune intercambiaban opiniones sobre lo que les había pasado.

"Eso es lo que nosotras estábamos pensando." Respondieron Uranus y Neptune al mismo tiempo.

"Tendremos que buscarla." Dijo Pluto, "Por lógica, sugiero que tomemos el camino que ninguna de nosotras ha recorrido." Y señaló el corredor que descendía.

"De acuerdo." Aceptó Uranus.

"Vamos ya." Dijo Neptune. 

"...Bastante bien. Te lo aseguro" Terminó él, su mirada fija en el rostro de la joven Tomoe, "¿Hay algo más que quieras saber?"

Hotaru tenía problemas resistiendo lo que fuera que la música estuviera haciendo con su mente, pero con un gran esfuerzo podía mantener sus pensamientos coherentes, "Sí, quiero saber quién es el responsable de la muerte de todos esos niños."

"Oh, esos fueron los parásitos de Reptylet." Respondió Sarnath, mientras colocaba sus manos sobre los hombros de Hotaru, "Yo soy simplemente un asistente aquí. Reptylet es quien maneja toda la operación. Pero no te preocupes, te prometo que mientras yo viva nada te hará daño."

"¿Y quién es este Reptylet?"

"Es el general del ejercito de los parásitos." Explicó Sarnath, "Ahora es tu turno. Por favor, contesta al menos una de mis preguntas."

Nuevamente, aquella sensación que hacía sentir a Hotaru tan liviana y en paz se hizo presente, y esta vez con más fuerza que antes, tanto que la joven casi no pudo resistirse, y la música era tan...relajante y...la hacía sentirse tan bien escucharla...

"Está bien." Respondió Hotaru, "Pregúntame."

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?" Le preguntó Sarnath, sus manos atrayéndola hacia él con lentitud, pero al mismo tiempo con firmeza; por una vez en más tiempo del que podía recordar, Sarnath no podía evitar querer tener a una mujer en sus brazos, "No el nombre que usas cuando estas en la forma en la que te traje aquí; quiero saber tu verdadero nombre."

"...Hotaru Tomoe..."

"Bien, Hotaru Tomoe..." Dijo Sarnath, rodeando a la confundida joven con sus brazos lo más suavemente que podía, "...¿Me harías el honor de bailar conmigo?"

"No puedo. Tengo que encontrar a mis amigas, ellas son muy importantes para mí." Contestó Hotaru, sin darse cuenta que ella y Sarnath ya estaban bailando, siguiendo la invitante melodía, girando y flotando al son del bello vals.

"Eres tan perfecta que no puedo evitar amarte... Mi princesa del silencio." Murmuró Sarnath al oído de Hotaru y después acercó sus labios a los de ella, con la intención de besarla y poder sentir...  

"¿Qué haces?" Exclamó ella intentando soltarse del abrazo de Sarnath sin mucho éxito, las últimas palabras de él la habían despertado de su estupor, "¡Suéltame!"

"Está bien." Dijo él, soltándola y observando con cuidado sus reacciones, "¿Acaso dije algo que no debía?"

"¡Claro que sí!" Le gritó Hotaru, "¡No sé que tratas de hacer, pero yo no soy tu princesa del silencio!"  

Sarnath sonrió, "Claro que lo eres, es sólo que no quieres aceptarlo." 

Hotaru no respondió, pero comenzó a alejarse de Sarnath.

"He visto un poco del poder que posees y he visto algo de tu alma. Y al hacerlo, pude entender por qué me atraes tanto." Dijo él, acercándose de nuevo a ella con paso firme y su mano extendida, "En toda mi vida, nunca encontré a alguien que entendiera la belleza del silencio que viene con la muerte. Pero tú. Tú, mi princesa del silencio; tú si lo entiendes."

"Yo no sé de qué me hablas..." 

"Claro que lo sabes, Hotaru Tomoe. En lo más profundos de tu ser, lo sabes." Sarnath seguía avanzando mientras hablaba. "Eres una esclava de tu propio temor; yo puedo liberarte, ayudarte a encontrar tu verdadero ser, a dejar atrás todas esas barreras que te impiden actuar con libertad."

"¡Aléjate de mí!" Gritó Hotaru, "¡No trates de tocarme!"

"¡Pero yo no hice nada!" Se quejó Sarnath.

"¡Sí lo hiciste! ¡Me mantienes aquí alejada de mis amigas!" Le recriminó Hotaru, "¡Y no sé qué trataste de hacerme con esa música, ¡pero no funcionará!"

Sarnath suspiró con resignación, sus planes para la joven Tomoe deberían esperar, "Te aconsejo que te calmes, no me obligues a lastimarte."

"No podrías hacerlo..." Murmuró Hotaru y gritó, "¡Saturn Crystal Power, Make-Up!" Pero nada sucedió.

Sarnath se cruzó de brazos y observó con una sonrisa el desconcierto en el rostro de la joven mujer, "Me tomé la libertad de bloquear tu poder por un par de horas; lamento si eso te molesta." 

Durante los avances de Sarnath hacia Hotaru; las otras tres Sailor exteriores han logrado descender hasta el último nivel de la colmena y están recorriendo un pasillo escarbado en obsidiana que se calienta más a cada paso y, cada vez más cerca, el zumbido de algún mecanismo puede escucharse.

"Es difícil respirar." Dijo Uranus enfadada, "Estoy harta de este sitio; ojalá pronto encontremos a Saturn y a esa máquina para poder salir de aquí."

"No desesperes." Contestó Pluto que iba delante de las tres, "Creo que al menos ya estamos cerca de la máquina; ¿no la escuchan?"

"Sí, ese zumbido es más fuerte." Aceptó Neptune, "Sólo espero que Saturn esté allí también."

"Y si no está, la buscaremos cuando destruyamos esa máquina." Respondió Sailor Uranus, "No será difícil."

Al final del pasillo, las tres Sailor Scouts se encontraron con un angosto recodo que las obligó a avanzar pegadas a la pared, y al salir se encontraron con algo que las dejó sin aliento.

Allí estaba, la máquina que las tres habían estado buscando, una abominación hecha de acero y piedra; palancas, engranes, pistones y enormes poleas se unían para crear un enorme mecanismo que zumbaba y llenaba la habitación de un terrible calor; sobre la máquina estaba un cristal de varios metros de alto, brillante como un pequeño sol blanco.

"Ahora entiendo." Murmuró Sailor Pluto, "Ese cristal debe ser en donde los diablos guardan la luz blanca que absorben de la gente que vimos antes."

"Es enorme." Dijo Neptune, "¿Creen que podremos destruirla sin dañar toda la caverna?"

"Probablemente no." Respondió Sailor Uranus.

"¿Pero y Hotaru? ¿Y las víctimas que están en el nivel superior?" Preguntó Neptune alarmada, "No podremos salvarlos."

"¿Olvidas nuestro deber, Neptune?" Contestó Sailor Uranus, "No podemos permitir que esta amenaza se haga más fuerte; debemos detenerla sin importar el costo."

"Uranus tiene razón." Admitió Pluto, "Además, si esa cosa explota, no creo que ni siquiera nosotras podamos salir a tiempo."

Reptylet, general de la primera colmena estaba furioso; Sarnath había dejado vivir a las intrusas, y no tenía duda de que lo había hecho para castigarlo; pero si Sarnath pensaba que tres mujeres lo asustaban estaba muy equivocado. Cierto, Reptylet había escuchado cómo Kernath fue hecho pulpa enfrentándolas, pero eso no le preocupaba mucho; Reptylet tenía talentos bastante adecuados para lidiar con problemas como estos, y si el maestro Kernath se había confiado, él no lo haría. Y justo ahora, Reptylet observaba, oculto junto al control maestro, observaba cada movimiento de las tres intrusas, satisfecho de que ellas no pudieran verlo. Incluso cuando ellas pasaron junto a él y Reptylet se había quedado muy quieto, ellas no notaron su presencia. Perfecto. Ahora él le mostraría al gran Necromante, al amo, su valía; triunfaría donde ni Kernath ni Sarnath pudieron y sería promovido a un mayor rango. Silenciosamente, Reptylet activó el mecanismo que enviaría la luz blanca a la fortaleza del gran Necromante.

Las tres Sailor exteriores sintieron su piel vibrar cuando las piezas de la máquina aceleraron su movimiento, cargando el aire con estática. Con una mezcla de admiración y desconcierto, Sailor Pluto, Uranus y Neptune observaron cómo el techo de la cámara, que en su centro era una enorme lente circular se abría y el enorme cristal expulsaba toda su luz en esa dirección. De haber estado en el desierto, las tres mujeres habrían visto surgir de las arenas un enorme pilar de luz que cristalizó la arena en varios kilómetros a la redonda, dicha columna de luz se elevó al cielo en medio de un silencio sepulcral; perdiéndose en las alturas hasta desaparecer.

"¿Qué fue todo eso?" Preguntó Neptune mirando en todas direcciones, sin la luz del cristal, la habitación se había oscurecido bastante, pues sólo recibía la luz producida por una boca de fuego que se abría alrededor de la base de la máquina.

"La luz blanca fue expulsada." Dijo Pluto, "Aunque no tengo idea del porqué."

"La luz blanca ya había sido procesada, no tenía caso tenerla aquí. De cualquier modo, no les servirá de nada saber eso." Les respondió la rasposa voz de Reptylet que ahora se presentaba ante las tres mujeres que invadían su colmena. La criatura, una especie de mezcla entre reptil y humano envuelto en armadura, movía sus desorbitados ojos de una a otra de las Sailor Scouts, mientras que sus manos balanceaban una lanza de un lado a otro, "¡No sé cómo fue que vencieron al maestro Kernath, pero de aquí no saldrán vivas! ¡Yo, Reptylet, lo juro!" Lanzando su amenaza, Reptylet se arrojó al ataque, golpeando con su lanza en todas direcciones y poniendo a las tres Sailor Scout a la defensiva.

"¡Uranus, Neptune! ¡No dejen que las arrincone!" Gritó Sailor Pluto, que había logrado colocarse detrás de Reptylet y se preparaba para ayudar a sus dos compañeras.

"¡No te preocupes! ¡Nosotras lo venceremos! ¡Tú asegúrate que tengamos por dónde salir!" Le respondió Neptune, saltando sobre la reptilesca figura y aterrizando a sus espaldas, mientras, Sailor Uranus simplemente se deslizó hacia la derecha para esquivar la punta del arma de su enemigo y dejarle campo libre a Sailor Neptune, "¡Está en posición!" Anunció Uranus, "¡Es tuyo!"

Neptune no necesitó más y lanzó su ataque, "¡Deep Submerge!" 

Reptylet se volvió sobre sí mismo en un intento de detener la corriente que se dirigía contra él; pero fue inútil, el ataque de Sailor Neptune lo alcanzó directo en el abdomen y lo arrojó contra los engranes de la máquina. Reptylet, gruñendo y lanzando maldiciones, intentó detener el movimiento de la maquinaria, pero su fuerza no fue suficiente y los engranes lo aplastaron hasta hacerlo reventar como a un globo. Pero la muerte del general no fue una victoria; los engranes, al destrozar el cuerpo de Reptylet, se salieron de sus monturas y provocaron el colapso del gigantesco mecanismo; las enormes piezas de metal salían disparadas en todas direcciones, causando derrumbes y agrietamientos en el suelo cerca de su base.

"¡La máquina se está hundiendo!" Gritó Sailor Pluto, mirando cómo la cueva se derrumbaba a su alrededor mientras corría con sus compañeras hacia el corredor por el que habían entrado, "¡Debemos salir o nos arrastrará también!"

"¡Maldición!" Exclamó Sailor Uranus deteniéndose de repente, "¡La salida está bloqueada por un maldito engrane!"

"¿Podemos moverlo?" Preguntó Pluto cuando alcanzó a sus dos compañeras.

"No lo creo, se ve muy pesado." Dijo Neptune.

"Y no podemos usar nuestros ataques especiales para quitarlo del camino; podríamos empeorar el derrumbe si hacemos eso." Agregó Sailor Uranus.

"Estamos atrapadas." Dijo Pluto.

"¡Debe de haber otra forma de salir!" Exclamó Neptune.

"¡Miren!" Gritó Sailor Pluto señalando hacia arriba, "¡El techo aún está abierto!"

"Y aún queda suficiente de la máquina en pie como para usarlo como escalera." Anunció Sailor Uranus.

"¡Ya no perdamos más tiempo! ¡Escapemos por allí!" Ordenó Sailor Neptune mientras saltaba hacia la máquina, aprovechando los engranes y las palancas que aún no se caían para llegar hasta la abertura del techo, sus dos compañeras la seguían de cerca. En cinco saltos, las tres Sailor exteriores lograron escapar del cuarto de la máquina, pero sus problemas no habían terminado; pues como notaron, el resto de la cueva también se derrumbaba, y del cuarto que apenas habían dejado, comenzaron a salir vapores multicolores.

"¡Esto va a estallar!" Dijo Pluto.

"¡Pero estamos cerca de la salida!" Contestó Nerptune señalando un extremo del salón circular al que habían llegado; allí, se veían los cadáveres que las tres mujeres encontraron antes, sólo que ahora estaban calcinados.

"¿Y las víctimas?" Preguntó Sailor Uranus, esperando poder salvar a algunos de los pobres granjeros que habían visto atrapados en ese cuarto.

"Están muertos." Anunció Sailor Pluto que había caminado hacia la pared en donde las víctimas vivas estaban, sólo para encontrarlas sin vida, "La luz blanca expulsada por la máquina las quemó hasta matarlas." 

Una fuerte sacudida que cuarteó el suelo bajo los pies de las tres Sailor exteriores las regresó a la realidad.

"¡Y nosotras también moriremos si no salimos de aquí!" Exclamó Sailor Uranus, "¡Debemos irnos!"

"¿Y Hotaru?" Preguntó Sailor Neptune, "¿Vamos a dejarla aquí?"

Sailor Uranus bajó su cabeza y le dio la espalda a Sailor Neptune antes de contestar, "No tenemos tiempo de buscarla; con un poco de suerte, Hotaru ya salió de aquí."

"Pero..." Comenzaron a decir Neptune y Pluto.

"¡No hay tiempo!" Gritó Uranus volteando al fin a ver a sus compañeras, abundantes lágrimas se deslizaban por su rostro, "¿Crees que quiero dejarla? ¡Pues no! ¡Pero estoy segura que Hotaru hubiera hecho lo mismo si yo estuviera en su lugar! ¡Y ahora vámonos! ¿O quieren morir ustedes también?"

Sailor Neptune y Pluto no respondieron, pero se apresuraron a tomar el camino que se dirigía a la superficie; unos pasos atrás, Haruka las seguía, pero se dio tiempo para mirar por una última vez a sus espaldas y deseó, al igual que Setsuna y Michiru, que Hotaru estuviera afuera de la cueva.

Sarnath seguía hablando, "Piénsalo, si quisiera matarte ya podría haberlo hecho, así que, ¿por qué no me dices qué puedo hacer para que te tranquilices y dejes de estar molesta conmigo?"

Hotaru se esforzó para calmarse, "Quiero ver a mis compañeras."

"Me temo que eso no es posible, Reptylet ya debió matarlas y..." 

*Borrrrrrroooooommmoommmm!!!!!!*

La explicación de Sarnath fue interrumpida por una terrible sacudida que desquebrajó las paredes y el suelo del salón de baile, derribándolo a él y a Hotaru.

"¿Por qué está pasando esto?" Preguntó Hotaru mientras intentaba levantarse.

"Tus compañeras destruyeron la máquina." Dijo Sarnath ayudando a Hotaru a ponerse de pie, "Probablemente mataron a Reptylet también."

A pesar de la situación, Hotaru no pudo reprimir una expresión de triunfo.

"Yo no estaría tan optimista." La regañó Sarnath, "Ahora el lugar entero va a explotar."

Una nueva sacudida derribó los candelabros y arrojó a Sarnath y a Hotaru a lados opuestos de la habitación, de las grietas del piso comenzaron a filtrarse gases de varios colores. Hotaru consiguió levantarse y trató de alcanzar una abertura que se había abierto en una pared; a sus espaldas, Sarnath aún estaba atontado por el fuerte golpe, pero ya comenzaba a moverse y mirando a Hotaru, no pudo creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer. 

En ese momento, el gas, altamente inflamable, alcanzó las débiles flamas de los candelabros.

Entonces, todo se envolvió en un chispazo rojo.

.

..

...

....

Tres mujeres miraban con tristeza el enorme y humeante agujero en el suelo que antes había sido la guarida de los parásitos; el derrumbe había colapsado la caverna y ahora todo lo que quedaba era un cráter del que salía un denso humo azul; alrededor del cráter, los cadáveres de incontables diablos yacían esparcidos por aquí y por allá. Donde antes había arena, ahora solo había un duro suelo cristalizado, que reflejaba la débil luz del sol de mediodía que alcanzaba a filtrarse a través de la gruesa cortina de humo. Detrás de las mujeres, un pequeño avión, que milagrosamente sobrevivió intacto a la destrucción, las espera para llevarlas de vuelta a la civilización.

Minutos después y sin decir palabra, las tres mujeres dan la espalda al agujero, toda esperanza de que su compañera perdida regresara a ellas con vida se ha perdido; las tres están a punto de subir a la avioneta cuando un zumbido las hace voltear de nuevo hacia atrás. Allá, a lo lejos, un hombre que desconocen lleva en brazos a su querida Hotaru. La alegría llena los corazones de estas tres mujeres y gritando el nombre de la niña que ven como su hija, las tres corren hacia ella, listas a agradecer a quien sea que ha salvado a su pequeña, a Hotaru.

Hotaru no podía creer que estuviera con vida; lo último que recordaba era que todo había estallado en llamas a su alrededor; ¡pero vivía y estaba intacta!. Hotaru miró al hombre que la llevaba en brazos, él no había tenido tanta suerte, su frente tenía una herida profunda, y probablemente el resto de su cuerpo estaba en peor estado.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó ella cuando él la depositó suavemente en el tibio suelo cristalizado.

"Tus amigas se acercan." Respondió él; ignorando la pregunta.

Hotaru sonrió al ver acercarse a sus amigas, a sus compañeras, a su familia.

"Creo que...están felices de verte..." Dijo él, y entonces se colapsó, cayendo de espaldas al suelo.

"¡Sarnath!" Gritó Hotaru arrodillándose junto a él.

"...no te preocupes... por mí..." Le pidió él, esforzándose por sonreír, "Yo no...valgo la...pena..."

"¿Entonces por qué me salvaste?" Preguntó Hotaru.

"Porque...te hice...una...promesa...¿recuerdas...?" Contestó él, su voz más débil.

Hotaru recordó las palabras de Sarnath 'te prometo que mientras yo viva nada te hará daño'. La joven parpadeó y un par de lágrimas asomaron en sus ojos.

"...Por favor... mi princesa... del silencio... no llores... yo..." Logró decir Sarnath, y levantando su mano; acarició el rostro de Hotaru "... Cumplí con... mi promesa..." 

Hotaru tomó la mano de Sarnath entre las suyas, pero en cuanto lo hizo, la mano se aflojó; Saranth había muerto salvando a la mujer que despertó sentimientos de amor nuevamente en él.

"Sí, cumpliste tu promesa." Respondió ella cerrándole los párpados, "La cumpliste bastante bien..."

Y Hotaru lloró. Lloró hasta que sus amigas la abrazaron y entre palabras de consuelo la llevaron hasta el avión, y después, lejos del lugar de los tristes sucesos.

.

..

...

Más arriba de las nubes, sobre un punto perdido en el océano pacífico, se encuentra flotando una enorme construcción de piedra negra que nadie normal podría soportar ver; dentro de las entrañas de esta fortaleza, se lleva a cabo una extraña conversación. "¿Sarnath se suicidó por una mujer?" Gritó una voz furiosa, "¿Cuándo se volvió sentimental ese estúpido?"

"Eso es lo que vi amo; Reptylet murió también." Respondió una amalgama de mujer y murciélago que se arrodillaba frente a un altar cubierto con seda negra.

"Reptylet no importa. No podemos permitirnos perder a Sarnath. Es nuestro mejor estratega" Dijo al fin el amo. "Tarabat, regresa a esa colmena y tráeme lo que queda de Sarnath, ya me encargaré de arreglarlo para que no vuelva a cometer el mismo error."

"Como ordene, Gran Necromante." Contestó la mujer murciélago y se alejó a vuelo.

"Al menos Sarnath no falló en enviar la luz blanca de la primera batería." Musitó el gran Necromante acomodándose en su asiento, "Sólo será cuestión de quitarle sus sentimientos y Sarnath volverá a ser tan efectivo como antes."

La historia continuará en el capítulo seis. Espero que hayan disfrutado de este nuevo capítulo de Ecos de otras vidas. 

Notas:

Wakagi y Sakurada Natsuna son dos policías que aparecen en la serie de Sailor V. Minako estuvo enamorada perdidamente de Wakagi durante un tiempo, pero ella se hizo a un lado cuando pensó que él y Sakurada probablemente harían pareja. 

Bueno, para el capítulo cinco quise darle un poco de atención a las Sailor Exteriores. Siempre me llamó la atención como ellas cuatro son más independientes de lo que haga Sailor Moon y pensé que sería interesante mostrar esa faceta en un capítulo. Además, necesitaba hacer algo muy importante y era mostrar por qué la dama verde que habló con Mamoru en el capítulo tres le temía a los parásitos.

¿Tienes comentarios? Si es así, puedes enviarlos a este correo:

facer_dr@hotmail.com


	7. La dama y el detective

Aviso legal: Los personajes de Sailor Moon fueron creados por y son copyright de Naoko Takeuchi.

Los guardianes fueron creados para esta historia por mí, así como los antiguos. Si deseas usarlos para cualquier cosa, contáctame antes.

Ecos de otras vidas

Por

Fabian Cruz

Capítulo Seis

La dama y el detective.

Desde que había formado equipo con las chicas, Minako no había podido patrullar la ciudad como solía hacerlo cuando recién recibió sus poderes como Sailor V.  Esta noche, después de mucho tiempo, por fin había podido hacerlo de nuevo. Ahora se daba cuenta de lo mucho que extrañaba todo esto: El frío viento nocturno acariciando su piel mientras saltaba por los techos de la ciudad, la eufórica sensación de la aventura sin complicaciones, la mirada sorprendida en el par de asaltantes que acababa de noquear unas cuantas calles atrás... y por supuesto, las garras de Artemis clavándosele en los hombros...

"¿Podrías dejar de dar piruetas entre los edificios?" Gritó el gato, "¡Nos vamos a matar!"

"No seas miedoso." Respondió ella dando un nuevo salto, "Hacía años que no hacíamos esto; disfrútalo."

"No es fácil disfrutar cuando te arriesgas a romperte el cuello." Respondió Artemis, afianzándose con  fuerza en los hombros de Sailor Venus. "¿Cuánto falta para llegar al lugar en que nos citó tu amigo detective?"

"Casi nada." Respondió Venus, "Unas cuantas calles más y estaremos allí."

"No me agrada que nos haya citado a estas horas de la noche."

"A mi no me molesta." Respondió ella, "Además, apenas son las diez y media."

"No te molesta... porque aún estás interesada en él." Comentó Artemis, "¿No te habías resignado a perderlo?"

Sailor Venus se sonrojó ligeramente, "Sí, pero recuerda que nos dijo que no había nada entre él y Sakurada. ¡Y ahora que está más joven se ve muy guapo!"

"Si mal no recuerdo él no era precisamente un fanático de Sailor V."

"Eso sólo fue al principio, cuando Wakagi descubrió mi identidad, comenzó a apreciarme." Respondió ella mientras daba un giro a la izquierda y saltaba en esa dirección, "Además, él es importante para mí por una muy buena razón."

"¿Lo dices porque te salvó en el edificio que se derrumbó cuando investigábamos el caso de los chocolates arco-iris?"

"Exacto. Tienes buena memoria." Dijo ella.

"Me contaste que lo besaste en esa ocasión. Pero él estaba sin sentido en ese momento."

"Sí, lo hice; fue un impulso. Pero eso ya no importa." Contestó La Sailor Scout, "Ahora debemos ver qué es lo que sucede hoy, tal vez pueda..." Sailor Venus se sonrojó de nuevo, "...Pedirle que a cambio de mi ayuda acepte salir con Minako."

"En cierta forma, eso sí me recuerda a tus días de novata." Murmuró el gato.

"¿Dijiste algo?" Preguntó ella.

"No, nada."

Un par de minutos después, Sailor Venus llegaba a su destino: la azotea de un edificio de departamentos cerca de un parque. Esperándola, recargado en la puerta de la azotea, estaba Wakagi Toshio, "Bienvenida Sailor Venus." Saludó Wakagi, "Veo que dejaste de usar antifaz."

"Ya no lo necesito." Respondió ella..

"Me alegra que hayas venido; tengo unas cuantas cosas que decirte."

"¿Cómo cuales?" Preguntó ella acercándose a él. Artemis se había sentado en la orilla de la azotea y miraba con atención al detective.

"Hay cosas raras en los muelles y yo las he visto. No me gusta admitirlo, pero necesito de tu ayuda."

"Me dijeron que no recordabas nada de lo que te pasó en ese lugar, y que también olvidaste tu pasado." Dijo Sailor Venus.

"Recuerdo lo que vi en los muelles. Pero no quería asustar a Minako. No la recuerdo a ella muy bien, pero creo que tuvimos algún tipo de relación antes." Explicó Wakagi, y mientras lo hacía, la mirada en sus ojos se suavizaba, algo que Sailor Venus no dejó de notar. "Por esa razón no le dije mucho ¿qué tal si verme le trae a ella malos recuerdos? ¡Ojalá pudiera recordar todo mi pasado!"

Sailor Venus no respondió, aunque hubiera querido decirle que verlo no le traía ningún mal recuerdo.

"Pero eso no es de lo que quiero hablar." Dijo él, "Necesito que mañana por la noche me acompañes a los muelles."

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que hay allí?"

Wakagi se llevó una mano a la cabeza y la pasó por su cabello, "Hay una bruja o algo parecido. Ella me hizo esto. Creo que ella es la culpable de que perdiera la memoria y de mi nueva juventud." Wakagi volvió a recargarse en la pared, "Se esconde en la bodega número cinco de los muelles."

"Supongo que quieres acabar con ella y con ese lugar." Le dijo Sailor Venus pensativa, "Podemos ir en este momento." Le ofreció.

"No, mejor mañana. Si vamos ahora, no encontraremos nada." Explicó Wakagi, dándole la espalda a Sailor Venus mientras abría la puerta que llevaba de regreso al edificio, "Te esperaré en la bodega cinco a las ocho de la noche de mañana."

"De acuerdo." Respondió la Sailor Scout. Wakagi cerró la puerta tras de él y la dejó sola.

Venus se sentó en la orilla de la azotea y Artemis se acurrucó junto a ella, "Parece que aún le desagrado mucho." Dijo mientras acariciaba al gato detrás de las orejas.

"Supongo que es algo que no podemos evitar." Respondió el gato.

Minako rió en voz baja, "Es gracioso; él se preocupa por Minako, pero no le importa mucho Sailor Venus."

"¿Qué harás ahora Minako?"

"No tengo elección; le ayudaré a Wakagi." Respondió Venus. 

"¿No llamarás a las demás para que vengan también?"

La chica miró al gato y le acarició el lomo, "No esta vez. Espero que puedas entenderme."

"Seguro. Pero las cosas serían más fáciles si todas las chicas van contigo."

"No quiero asustar a Wakagi llevándolas." Explicó Sailor Venus, "Ya le desagrado lo bastante yo sola."

"A mí aún me parece mala idea ir sin el apoyo de las otras." Insistió Artemis.

"Artemis, ¿podrías adelantarte a la casa? Quisiera pensar un poco."

El gato suspiró y aceptó a marcharse, "Espero que cambies de opinión. Buenas noches, Minako."

"Cuídate." Le recomendó Sailor Venus al gato. Cuando estuvo sola, la joven mujer se permitió sonreír, aún tenía esperanzas de tener una relación con Wakagi.

***

_"¿Podrías decirme por qué no crees en lo que te digo?"_ Preguntó una mujer a través del teléfono.

"Maestra Sara. Ya le dije que no es posible que lo que usted dice sea cierto." Respondió Naru, "Le agradecería que dejara de llamar a mi casa para insistir con ese asunto."

_"Pero..."_

"Si no deja de hacerlo tendré que dejar su escuela." Advirtió la joven Osaka.

_"¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡Todavía hay cosas que debes aprender sobre tu bisabuela!" _

"Si no quiere que abandone su escuela, deje de llamar a mi casa." Repitió Naru, "¿lo hará?"

_"....Está bien, pero sólo porque no me dejas opción."_

"Voy a colgar ahora, maestra."

_"Pero..."_

*Click.*

"¿Con quién hablabas hermana?"

"Nadie importante Naruru." Respondió ella mirando extrañada a su hermana menor, "Por cierto, ¿qué haces tú levantada? Son casi las once de la noche."

"Mamá me dio permiso porque estamos de vacaciones." Explicó la hermana menor.

"Ajá. ¿Y mamá?"

"En la sala revisando el nuevo catálogo de joyería que envió papá desde España."

"Ya duérmete." Respondió Naru y se enfiló hacia la sala.

Naru miró la forma en que su madre se concentraba en el catalogo, marcando las piezas de joyería que su esposo debería traer de Europa como parte de la colección de otoño que pensaban exhibir en la muestra de joyería de ese año. Cuando la mujer se distrajo un momento, Naru aprovechó para hablarle.

"Oye mamá."

La mamá de Naru se detuvo, "¿Qué pasa?"

"¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?" Dijo ella sentándose frente a su madre.

"Por supuesto." Respondió la mujer.

"¿Qué sabes de mi bisabuela?" Dijo Naru al fin.

La mujer miró a su hija. "Esa es la última cosa que esperaba escuchar."

"Mamá, por favor dime si sabes algo." Insistió Naru.

"No hay mucho que decir." Comenzó su madre, "Tu bisabuela murió durante los bombardeos de la segunda guerra mundial y nunca encontraron el cuerpo. Lo cual no es raro, considerando la forma en que murió."

"¿Tenemos alguna foto de ella?"

"Si de veras te interesa tanto, debe haber alguna en el baúl que está en el cuarto de huéspedes." 

Naru abrió el viejo baúl que su madre le había indicado con manos un poco nerviosas, era la primera vez que le habían dado permiso para abrirlo y no imaginaba qué podría encontrar allí. "¿Kimonos?" Murmuró Naru levantando lo primero que encontró dentro de la caja. Sí, seis kimonos viejos pero aún en perfecto estado, dos de ellos debían de tener por lo menos cincuenta años. La joven dejó las prendas a un lado y continuó revisando el contenido del baúl, una hora después, justo cuando sonó la medianoche, Naru por fin encontró un portarretratos dentro de una bolsa de terciopelo. La fotografía que tenía en sus manos era bastante vieja, la fecha que se podía ver en la esquina inferior era de 1932; y la foto, a causa del tiempo, se había tornado marrón y borrosa en las orillas superiores. Aún así, la imagen podía apreciarse bastante bien, era una fotografía familiar: el padre, la madre y dos niñas. El hombre vestía un traje militar y la mujer llevaba un kimono con un diseño de flores que Naru reconoció. Era el primer Kimono que había sacado del baúl. Naru tomó el viejo kimono azul pastel y miró el delicado patrón de flores blancas que lo adornaban; era en realidad bastante hermoso. Aún con el kimono en su regazo, Naru prestó más atención a la vieja fotografía, especialmente a la mujer. El peinado que ella usaba era distinto al suyo, pero al mirar sus facciones, Naru tuvo que admitir que la mujer de la foto era idéntica a ella, tal vez cuatro o cinco años mayor; pero el parecido era increíble. Suspirando, Naru decidió que era bastante por ese día y comenzó a guardar las cosas de nuevo, pero al momento de guardar el portarretratos, notó algo en la mano derecha de su bisabuela: un guante idéntico al que había visto en su sueño. "Esto ya es demasiado." Murmuró Naru y se apresuró a guardar la fotografía. 

***

El día había amanecido frío y nublado, y a consecuencia de esto, la biblioteca estaba casi vacía. Ami Mizuno empujaba un carrito lleno de libros entre los estantes de la sala principal. Su tarea consistía en acomodar los libros en su sitio. Ami pensaba en lo que había pasado minutos antes: ella y Kuro habían terminado un juego de ajedrez, algo que ahora hacían casi todos los días, y lo único que pudo lograr fue terminar el juego en tablas. Una hora después, Ami regresó al cuarto de archivo. En sus manos llevaba un libro que no era propiedad de la biblioteca; era un libro de la sicología de los sueños que Kuro le había prestado días atrás y Ami ahora pensaba devolverlo. La joven recordó que se había sorprendido cuando Kuro le contó que estudiaba sicología. Ella lo había catalogado más bien como un ingeniero o un arquitecto. "En fin, la vida siempre da sorpresas." Pensó mientras abría la puerta.

Dentro del cuarto de archivo, sentado y revisando un montón de papeles, estaba el señor Yamada, nadie más.

"Mizuno, ¿Ya terminó su trabajo?" Preguntó el señor Yamada, sin levantar la vista de lo que estaba haciendo.

"Sí. Disculpe señor Yamada, ¿dónde está Kuro?" 

"Salió temprano, al parecer su abuelo está de visita y tuvo que ir a recibirlo." Contestó el jefe de Ami, "Al menos eso fue lo que dijo. Espero que no fuera solo un invento para salir antes de la hora." 

"No creo que Kuro mintiera." Respondió Ami.

"Como sea. Mizuno, puede irse si quiere. No tengo más trabajo que darle por hoy."

"Gracias... lo veré mañana." Dijo Ami y tomó sus cosas, que había dejado sobre uno de los archiveros y salió de la biblioteca, hundida en varias cosas que le preocupaban.

Mientras caminaba por la ciudad, su bolsa colgando del hombro y el grueso libro prestado bajo el brazo, Ami comenzó a pensar seriamente en el reciente comportamiento del señor Tanoshii; en las últimas dos semanas, él y su madre habían salido juntos cinco veces. No es que a ella le desagradara el doctor. Ami había conocido al hombre desde que era bebé, de hecho, el doctor Tanoshii fue el anestesista durante la sesión de parto en la que ella había nacido. Ami comprendía que su madre aún era una mujer joven y que tenía todo el derecho de salir con quien ella quisiera, pero por el otro, nunca había descartado la posibilidad de una reconciliación entre sus padres. Ami siguió caminando. El problema que no tenía  mucho que hacer, y para agregar más tedio, su madre le había dicho que saldría por la noche a una recepción patrocinada por los laboratorios Kenkoutai.

Ami dio vuelta en la siguiente esquina y decidió ir a pasar el rato a un café que estaba cerca de allí. Cuando llegó al lugar notó que Makoto estaba dentro, de espaldas a la ventana y hablando con un joven que Ami no conocía. Ami decidió esperar un poco antes de entrar. Cuando el joven por fin salió; Ami se acercó a la puerta y esperó a su amiga, "¡Hola Makoto!" Llamó.

***

Makoto había esperado esto por casi dos semanas. Esa mañana, Carlos le había llamado por teléfono y la había invitado a desayunar; cierto, no era realmente una cita pero al menos ya era algo. Una hora más tarde, Makoto, vestida con un combinado verde con blanco que ella consideraba le quedaba muy bien, esperaba a Carlos en el café donde habían quedado de verse. No pasó mucho antes de que Carlos llegara, y él llevaba una guitarra, eso si que era algo nuevo. Mientras les servían el desayuno, Carlos y Makoto conversaron de varias cosas. Makoto aprovechó para nombrar un número de lugares en los que a ella le gustaría ir en una cita. Cuando Makoto hablaba de un centro de Ikebana que tenía muchas ganas de visitar, la mesera la interrumpió al dejar la orden. El hilo de la conversación se perdió y ambos se dedicaron a comer.

"No sabía que supieras tocar." Observó Makoto señalando la guitarra, esperando poder reavivar la plática. 

"Aprendí en la secundaria." Explicó Carlos, "Un maestro nos daba clases los fines de semana."

"Es raro que no lo notara antes. Considerando que he visitado tu casa mucho los últimos días." Dijo Makoto.

"Bueno, si no pasaras todo el tiempo hablando con mi madre; hubiera podido tocar algo de mi música para ti."

"¿Te...molesta que hable con tu mamá?" Preguntó Makoto, un poco asustada por la pregunta pues temía que Carlos estuviera a punto de reclamarle algo como que ella intentaba robarle a su madre. 

"No, no me molesta en lo absoluto." Contestó él con una sonrisa. "A mí me agrada mucho que tú y mi madre se lleven bien, de veras. Es sólo que..." 

"¿Qué sucede entonces?" 

"Que no puedo hablar contigo cuando mi madre está cerca. No en la forma en la que me gustaría hacerlo."

"Estamos solos ahora." Le dijo Makoto, "¿Qué quieres decirme?"

Carlos respiró profundamente, al fin tenía oportunidad de decírselo. Sólo esperaba que no fuera a negarse.

"Makoto, desde que te vi por primera vez, yo..." Carlos se acercó a ella y tomó una de sus manos, "Yo he pensado que eres muy bonita y en verdad me gustas mucho. Y...me preguntaba si querrías salir conmigo." 

Makoto había esperado que él dijera esas palabras por varios días. Lo que no esperaba fue que la emoción le impidiera responder. "¡Claro que me encantaría salir contigo!" Dijo ella al fin, "¿Qué planes tienes, Carlos?"

"Pensaba que podríamos ir a ese centro de Ikebana que mencionaste, luego a cenar y quizás caminar" Le dijo él, mientras estrechaba su mano con suavidad.

"Me parece un plan perfecto." Respondió ella.

"¿Te parece bien si es hoy?" 

¿Hoy? Makoto estaría ocupada, Rei le había llamado la noche anterior por teléfono y la había invitado a su casa, "Carlos, yo no puedo el día de hoy. Tengo un compromiso y no puedo cancelarlo."

El joven asintió y le sonrío, aunque se veía que estaba algo decepcionado.

"¿Qué tal mañana?" Preguntó Makoto.

"No puedo, tengo que ayudar a mi papá con las clases en el dojo ¿Estarás libre pasado mañana?"

Si Makoto hubiera mirado detrás de ella en ese momento, se hubiera encontrado con Ami, pero estaba demasiado ocupada arreglando su cita como para eso. "El miércoles estará bien."

"¡Excelente! ¿Te parece que pase por ti al mediodía?" Carlos estaba feliz. 

"Sí, esa hora es perfecto." Dijo Makoto, "¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó ella cuando la alarma del reloj de Carlos se activó y él se apresuró a apagarla.

"No, nada, me había olvidado que tengo un compromiso con mi padre." Respondió él, "Es algo relacionado con tocar la guitarra par una reunión que va a tener con sus amigos de la preparatoria. Pero no importa."

"¿No importa?" Preguntó Makoto, "¿Vas a dejar a tu papá plantado?"

"Estoy seguro que no se molestará, además, se está mejor contigo."

Makoto miró a Carlos fijamente. Para ella, que había quedado huérfana a muy temprana edad, le parecía imposible que alguien pudiera faltar a un compromiso con sus padres. Cierto, le agradaba saber que a Carlos le gustaba estar con ella; pero eso no le daba derecho de ser irresponsable con su padre. "Carlos, será mejor que vayas con tu papá."

"Pero quiero estar un poco más contigo."

"Tendremos todo el tiempo que quieras en nuestra cita." Le respondió Makoto, "No creo que sea justo que dejes abandonado a tu padre tan sólo por mí. ¿Crees que sea correcto?"

".....Tienes razón.... Iré." Dijo Carlos mientras pedía la cuenta, "No me matará tocar un poco, ni soportar que mi padre me exhiba ante sus amigos como si fuera trofeo."

Poco después, Carlos salía del café y no tardó en desaparecer. Casi de inmediato, Makoto salió también.

"¡Hola Makoto!" la joven Kino giró para encontrarse con Ami.

"Ami." Respondió ella y esperó a que su amiga la alcanzara, "¿Cómo es que no estás en la biblioteca?"

"Pues es algo largo de contar."

"Dímelo mientras caminamos. Oye, Rei me invitó a su casa, ¿Qué dices, me acompañas?"

"Por supuesto." Respondió Ami y comenzó a relatar todo lo que le había sucedido en la biblioteca esa mañana.

*** 

Mientras, en el jardín principal de la escuela de Mamoru; Usagi miraba con atención y un poco de nerviosismo mientras su novio miraba la comida que había preparado. Ella no era muy aficionada a cocinar y aunque sus habilidades como cocinera no eran lo que se dice malas; su comida nunca había sido algo sobresaliente. Pero eso había cambiado en los últimos días; gracias a las lecciones de cocina de Makoto, Usagi ahora se sentía más confiada en la cocina y deseaba probarle a Mamoru que era capaz de prepararle un sabroso desayuno.

Mamoru intentaba decidir que probar primero; Usagi le había preparado un poco de arroz frito, algo de ensalada y tres rollos de verdura y pollo, el olor de la comida era muy agradable, y no tenía dudas de que su novia había puesto todo su empeño en cocinar para él. Finalmente, Mamoru se decidió y probó uno de los rollos.

"¿Sabe bien?" Preguntó Usagi.

"De hecho, ¡está delicioso!" Contestó Mamoru.

"¿De veras? ¿De veras?" Volvió a preguntar Usagi.

"De verdad." Le aseguró Mamoru con una sonrisa.

"¡Gracias! ¡Me alegra mucho que te gustara!" Respondió Usagi alegremente, abrazando a Mamoru y dándole un rápido beso en la mejilla, "Tenía miedo de que no fuera mejor que lo que preparo siempre; creo que las clases de Makoto si me han servido de mucho."

Mamoru asintió mientras continuaba disfrutando de su comida, tenía que reconocer que Makoto había hecho un trabajo admirable como maestra.

Junto a él, Usagi se relajó mientras se apoyaba en su hombro y le miraba comer, "Mamoru, ¿por qué no podemos vivir en paz por siempre?" Preguntó ella de repente.

"¿A qué te refieres?" Dijo él, cerrando la cajita en donde Usagi le había llevado el desayuno.

"Es que a veces pienso que cada vez que parece que podré disfrutar de mi vida contigo, algo pasa que nos impide estar juntos." Explicó ella, rodeándolo con sus brazos, "Yo entiendo la responsabilidad que cae sobre todos nosotros: las chicas, tu y yo; pero en ocasiones desearía no tener que estar esperando el momento en que alguien o algo decidirá atacarnos."

Mamoru la rodeó con sus brazos y permitió que ella se acomodara junto a él, "Te entiendo perfectamente; yo también he pensado lo mismo muchas veces. Lo único que puedo decirte es que tendremos que trabajar juntos para que tu deseo se vuelva una realidad en el futuro."

"No se qué hacer Mamoru." Dijo Usagi, sus ojos se encontrándose con los de él. "En verdad que no lo sé."

"Eso nunca te detuvo antes." Le dijo él mientras acariciaba su cabello.

"Cierto, pero tú no sentiste el frío en el bosque de Hakone." Le dijo ella bajando la mirada, "Esa horrible sensación no me ha dejado del todo desde entonces."

Mamoru no supo que decir por un momento, y se limitó a mecer a Usagi en sus brazos para confortarla.

"¿Quieres que vayamos a cenar esta noche?" Ofreció él al fin.

"Pero tú tienes que trabajar aquí mañana temprano." Respondió Usagi, "Por esa razón no te lo había pedido."

"Lo sé; ¿pero no te sentirías mejor si estoy contigo?" Dijo Mamoru, tomando el rostro de Usagi con su mano derecha y moviéndolo ligeramente hacia arriba, de manera que pudiera ver sus ojos, "Vamos, no pasará nada si salimos hoy, además, hay un nuevo lugar que quiero mostrarte."

"Gracias amor." Respondió Usagi recargándose en su pecho. 

Mamoru guardó silencio, "Usagi, ¿Luna y Artemis han estado investigando sobre el fantasma que vi el otro día?"

"Sí, pero no hay nada nuevo." Respondió Usagi, "¿Por qué?"

"No, por nada, es que no dejo de pensar en lo que dijo sobre los parásitos."

"¿Crees que haya sido el inicio de una trampa en tu contra?" Dijo ella, ligeramente alarmada.

"Quizás." Dijo Mamoru levantándose y estirando los brazos, "Si lo piensas bien, Usagi, no sería la primera vez que alguien nos ataca así."

"Bueno, eso es cierto." Admitió ella.

"Lo único que espero es que no suceda nada cómo la vez que el Negaverso apareció."

"Yo tengo la esperanza de que ya no sucederá nada; las cosas han estado muy tranquilas."

"El que no veamos algo no significa que no esté pasando nada." Dijo él, "He escuchado que cosas raras han sucedido en otras partes del mundo."

"¿Cosas raras? ¿Cómo qué?"

"Generalmente son reportes de..." Comenzó a explicar Mamoru, pero fue interrumpido cuando uno de sus compañeros de clase apareció llamándolo.

El recién llegado se detuvo en seco y, apenado, se rascó la cabeza, "Perdón por interrumpirte Mamoru, no sabía que estabas con tu novia."

Usagi suspiró. Típico que alguien los interrumpiera; al menos esta vez no era un monstruo asesino como generalmente les sucedía.

"Está bien. ¿Qué pasa?" Dijo Mamoru.

"El maestro me mandó a buscarte." Dijo el joven, "Tal vez no te fijaste, pero la hora de desayunar terminó hace diez minutos y aún no te han asignado a tus alumnos para el día de hoy."

Mamoru se volvió para mirar a Usagi de frente, "Me tengo que ir." Dijo y después de tomar la caja con el desayuno que Usagi le había preparado, se inclinó y le dio un rápido beso en la frente, "Pero te veré esta noche, lo prometo."

Usagi sonrió y se despidió de él; después se encaminó al centro de comando, tenía que hablar de varias cosas con Luna y Artemis, que habían decidido quedarse allí por el resto del día. Usagi no estaba dispuesta a dejar que alguna nueva amenaza interrumpiera su compromiso con Mamoru. Para nada, no cuando al fin su vida parecía encontrar un poco de la paz que tanto deseaba.

***

Rei hubiera deseado no levantarse. Después del desayuno, todo parecía haberse puesto gris. Y es que en la casa había dos personas de visita que no tenía muchas ganas de ver: Su padre y su secretario personal, Kaido. Bueno, en realidad, Rei tenía que admitir que Kaido tuvo el sentido común de no entrar a la casa; así sólo tendría que lidiar con su padre. 

Su padre. ¿Por qué había decidido visitarla? Por más que se esforzaba, no le encontraba respuesta a esa pregunta. Rei dejó de pensar en eso, de cualquier forma, su padre ya estaba aquí y había dejado muy claro que necesitaba hablar con ella. Eso era lo que había dicho. Rei, para ganarse un poco de tiempo, se había ofrecido a preparar algo de té.

Finalmente, y luego de recalentar el té, que había dejado enfriar, Rei se encaminó a la sala llevando en sus manos una charola con tres tazas, una tetera y galletas. "Aquí esta el té, también traje galletas." Anunció.

"Gracias hija." Le respondió su abuelo, que miraba al padre de Rei bastante preocupado. 

"Rei." Llamó su padre, "Tengo algo muy importante que discutir contigo."

La joven se sentó y miró a su padre con atención. "Dígame lo que tiene que decir."

El padre de Rei le sostuvo la mirada y se sintió complacido cuando Rei parpadeó. "Tu abuelo me dice que estás pensando ser su sucesora aquí en el templo."

"Si, eso es lo que pienso hacer." Respondió Rei. Detestaba sentirse como una niña cuando su padre la miraba.

"Sé que lo harás bien. Pero eso no es por lo que estoy aquí."

"¿No?" 

"No. Es un asunto del que tu abuelo ya está enterado y está de acuerdo conmigo." 

El abuelo de Rei no dijo nada.

"Bien, dígame de qué se trata." Pidió Rei mientras tomaba una galleta.

"Tu matrimonio ha sido arreglado."

La galleta que Rei había tomado segundos antes cayó al suelo. "¿Matrimonio?" Balbuceó la joven.

"He logrado que el dueño del Banco Industrial de Japón acepte que te cases con su hijo." Explicó el padre de Rei, "No tienes idea de lo afortunada que has sido."

"¡Afortunada!" Respondió ella, "¡¿Quién le ha dado permiso de decidir mi vida por mí?!" 

"Tu madre hubiera aprobado mi elección." Respondió el señor Hino sin inmutarse.

"Mi madre está muerta." Dijo Rei, "¡Lo más seguro es que usted ya esté planeando como usar las nuevas influencias que obtendrá si me caso con esa persona!"

"Antes de que pierdas más la calma, lee esto." El señor Hino le alcanzó a su hija un sobre, ya viejo y gastado, que había colocado sobre la mesa, "Es auténtico."

Rei tomó el sobre y de él sacó una sola hoja de papel. En la hoja estaba escrita una carta de su madre. 

"Lee lo que tu madre me pidió." Insistió el padre de Rei.

Rei dobló la carta y la metió de nuevo en el sobre, sin leerla. "Lo veré después."

El abuelo de Rei se disculpó y salió de la sala. esto era algo que su nieta y su padre debían resolver solos. 

El hombre bajó la mirada, decepcionado de que su hija no entendiera cómo funcionaban las cosas. "Me estoy haciendo viejo." Dijo al fin, "Y tu abuelo y yo no duraremos para siempre."

"Eso no tiene nada que ver con el que me ofrezca así. ¡No soy una mercancía!" Le recriminó Rei.

"De cualquier modo; tu madre me hizo prometer que buscaría a alguien que te cuidara." Continuó diciendo el señor Hino, "Ella también deseaba conocer a sus nietos, pero el cáncer..."

"..Se la llevó." Completó Rei.

"Yo sé perfectamente bien que nunca he sido un buen padre." Dijo el señor Hino, "Y que nunca estuve aquí cuando me necesitaste. Pero a pesar de mi ausencia me he asegurado que no padezcas ninguna carencia."

"Tal vez ninguna material, pero...nunca tuve a mi padre." Dijo Rei, "¿Eso no es una carencia?"

"Sí, lo es." Aceptó el padre de Rei, "Pero ya es muy tarde para disculparme o remediar eso; ya has crecido y pronto no me necesitarás. Tu padre no es un ignorante, Rei. Al menos dame la ventaja de la duda en este asunto. Estoy seguro de que he elegido a un buen muchacho."

"No me interesa verlo, ni saber como se llama." Dijo Rei tajante. "Será mejor que anule ese arreglo."

"No lo haré. No hasta que hayas aceptado conocer a Keigo Hikazan."

Rei cerró los ojos un momento, hasta que se calmó.

"Hay una parte del arreglo que no te he dicho. Claro que no me has dado oportunidad de hacerlo." Continuó el señor Hino, "Probablemente te agrade."

"Le escucho." Dijo Rei, sus dedos acariciando la superficie del sobre. Sorpresivamente, el contacto con algo hecho por su madre la tranquilizaba.

"El joven Hikazan tampoco está feliz por este arreglo. Incluso se opone tanto o más que tú."

"Parece un joven cuerdo." Dijo Rei.

"Como yo sabía que te opondrías al compromiso, agregué una condición extra."

"¿Cuál es?" Preguntó Rei, "¿La posibilidad de divorcio luego de diez años?"

"La condición es esta: una reunión entre tú y él." Explicó el señor Hino, haciendo poco caso de las palabras de su hija, "Si después de verse una vez, ustedes deciden que no se agradan. El arreglo quedará anulado."

"Preferiría que no hubiese hecho esto." Dijo Rei levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

"¡Espera!" Llamó su padre, "¿Irás a conocer a tu prometido? La cita ha sido programada para el miércoles."

Prometido. La palabra le revolvía el estómago a Rei. "¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?"

"Si no lo haces, tendrás que casarte de todas formas dentro de un año. Y sólo podrás conocer a tu esposo hasta ese día." Contestó el señor Hino, "Esta es la única oportunidad que tendrás para salir de este compromiso de una manera tranquila y sin causar escándalo."

Rei se detuvo sin mirar a su padre. Esta vez sí que la había metido en una situación demasiado desagradable. "Usted gana." Se rindió, "Iré a la cita. Pero el resultado será el mismo, el arreglo quedará desecho."

"Me basta con que asistas." Respondió el señor Hino cuando su hija salía de la habitación.

Mientras su abuelo y su padre terminaban de conversar, Rei salió a la entrada del templo y se sentó en las anchas escaleras que conducían a la calle, el sobre con la carta de su madre estaba a salvo en una de las bolsas de su sudadera. Allá enfrente estaba estacionado el elegante auto negro de su padre. Al volante, leyendo un periódico, estaba Kaido. Rei miró en otra dirección, no tenía ganas de pensar en él, y menos después de haber escuchado que su esposa estaba embarazada. Vaya con el señor que no quería tener hijos. Poco después, su padre salió del templo. "No pensé que estuvieras aquí." Dijo. "Pero es una suerte, así podré decirte en dónde debes encontrarte con tu prometido."

Rei sólo asintió.

"La cita es a las tres de la tarde en Nikko. En el templo Taiyuin. Busca a un joven con un perro samoyedo."

"Lo recordaré." Dijo ella.

"Bueno, adiós." Se despidió su padre. "Espero que las cosas marchen bien el miércoles."

La joven no respondió y, sentada en el mismo lugar, miró cómo su padre subía a su auto y se alejaba del lugar. Aún no podía creer lo que había sucedido. Rei recordó la carta y sacó el sobre de nuevo. Se disponía a abrirlo; pero la llegada de dos sus amigas le impidió hacerlo. No era que Rei no confiara en ellas, pero deseaba hacer esto en privado. Guardando el sobre otra vez en su bolsa; Rei se levantó y fue a recibir a Makoto y Ami. Las preguntas que Ami y Makoto le hicieron a Rei acerca del por qué no hablaba mucho, ella las respondió con evasivas. La carta de su madre, Rei no la leyó hasta dos días después, mientras viajaba en el camión que la llevaría al templo Taiyuin.

***

"¡No-no-no!¡Deténganse!" Dijo el profesor de baile con su curioso acento francés. "Minako, ¡has cometido otro error! ¡Y Naru! ¿También tú te has equivocado! ¿Qué les sucede a las dos?"

Minako bajó la mirada, tres lugares a su izquierda, Naru ahogó un bostezo. El resto de las alumnas las miraban con curiosidad. Minako era la mejor alumna de la escuela de talento, y Naru tampoco lo hacía tan mal; el que alguna de ellas cometiera un error era bastante raro. Y eso había estado sucediéndole a las dos todo el día. Minako había pasado casi toda la noche pensando en lo que podría haber en la bodega que ella y Wakagi visitarían. Mientras que Naru había dormido muy mal, su sueño fue interrumpido por pesadillas que ahora no recordaba. "De todas formas..." Dijo el profesor una vez que se hubo calmado, "Sólo faltan veinte minutos para que acabe la clase. Minako, Naru. Por esta vez les permitiré salir temprano ¡espero que la próxima clase no se presenten desveladas!"

"¡Pero profesor!" Se quejó Minako, "Déjeme terminar la rutina ¡por favor!"

Naru no se había quejado, de hecho, se inclinó ante el profesor y se dirigió a recoger su mochila.

"No Minako." Dijo el profesor, "Eres una de las mejores alumnas y no puedo dejar que baje tu rendimiento."

Ante tal argumento, Minako no tuvo otra opción mas que obedecer. "Está bien, profesor." Dijo y, luego de recoger su mochila, salió del salón. Minako no pudo evitar sentir un ligero piquete en su orgullo cuando, mientras se dirigía a la salida, la música comenzó y el profesor animaba a las otras alumnas a dar un último esfuerzo antes de terminar el día. 

Si Naru hubiera esperado a Minako, lo que sucedió después pudo haber sido diferente. Caminando directamente al edificio de departamentos donde vivía, Naru se encontró con algo que no le sentó muy bien: en la acera frente iba su hermana, tomada de la mano de un chico que Naru jamás había visto. Las cosas empeoraron cuando el chico guió a su hermana menor al interior de un callejón. Eso no le agradó mucho, Naruru apenas tenía catorce años, estaba por pasar a segundo de secundaria y no le parecía que tuviera novio. Al menos no sin que ella lo aprobara primero, porque a fin de cuentas ¿Para qué eran las hermanas mayores? Sin más contemplaciones sobre el asunto, Naru cruzó la calle y caminó al callejón dónde su hermana había entrado, seguro que le daría un buen susto. 

El susto se lo llevó Naru cuando su hermana lanzó un grito que fue apagado inmediatamente. Olvidándose de sorprender a su hermana, Naru entró corriendo al callejón, pero se congeló ante lo que vio allí. El muchacho ya no estaba, en su lugar, una especie de criatura jorobada de rasgos anfibios, con ojos sin párpados y una enorme boca sin dientes, sostenía en el aire a una inconsciente Naruru. "¡Suelta a mi hermana!" Gritó Naru. La cosa miró con curiosidad a la mujer que le gritaba, ahora tendría que hacerle callar de una muy mala forma; pero al menos tendría más comida. La bestia arrojó a la niña al suelo y se lanzó hacia Naru.

El tiempo pareció detenerse, Naru terminó de espaldas en el piso, la criatura anfibia sobre ella. Naru no tenía fuerzas para sacarse a la bestia de encima y cuando comenzó a estrangularla, supo que iba a morir. Naru se preguntó por qué Sailor Moon no llegaba a rescatarla, ella siempre la había ayudado. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Acaso era su destino morir así? Naru tenía cada vez más problemas para pensar, su cuerpo estaba entumecido. Pero....¿Qué pasaría con su hermana menor? "...N-a-r-u-r-u..." Gimió Naru, con sus últimas fuerzas consiguió mirar hasta donde yacía su hermana, la niña se había golpeado la cara al caer ¿Su hermana menor también moriría a manos de esta cosa?¿Dónde estaba Sailor moon? ¿Dónde...? 

Fue sólo cuando la imagen de su hermana menor en las garras de este monstruo apareció ante ella, que un cambio se desató en la joven. Si Naru estaba segura de algo ¡era de que su hermana no sufriría a manos de esa cosa! En ese momento, el brazo derecho de Naru se elevó y un resplandor verde surgió de su mano. La bestia soltó a la joven y retrocedió un poco, el brillo le lastimaba los ojos. Respirando agitadamente, Naru se irguió apoyándose en el codo izquierdo. No entendía que sucedía, pero no iba a permitir que nadie lastimara a su hermana. "¡Vete y déjanos en paz!" Gritó. Y cuando lo hizo, una fuerte ráfaga de viento surgió y lanzó con fuerza a la bestia anfibia, golpeándola, elevándola y estrellándola contra las paredes del callejón una y otra vez  hasta que, tan súbitamente como apareció, el viento se extinguió junto con la luz verde que surgía de su mano. El ser cayó al suelo hecho un despojo, pero Naru lo ignoró. Tambaleándose, llegó junto a su hermana y comenzó a arrastrarla fuera del callejón. En la calle podría conseguir ayuda más fácilmente. Un débil croar la detuvo. Naru miró de vuelta al callejón y vio que el monstruo no tenía pensado dejarlas escapar. La criatura se arrastraba y cuando consiguió levantarse, Naru estuvo segura de que era el fin.

Pero el destino es engañoso. El suelo bajo los pies del monstruo se congeló y una niebla helada inundó el callejón. Naru sabía que tenía que huir, pero no podía dejar de mirar. De la niebla surgió la figura de una mujer. Lo que sucedió después, Naru no lo olvidaría. La mujer, a la que no le había visto aún el rostro, tocó al monstruo, que se congeló de inmediato, transformándose en una estatua de hielo. Después, la desconocida golpeó con un dedo a la criatura congelada y ésta se desmoronó, dejando en su lugar a un chico desnudo.

"Ya era hora que despertaras." Comentó la extraña mujer saliendo de entre la niebla, "No está mal para ser la primera vez que usas la gema, casi destruyes al parásito."  

"¿Maestra Sara?" Murmuró Naru. Frente a ella estaba Sara D'Neige, pero ahora vestía un traje blanco que llevaba como una segunda piel, sobre éste usaba un largo abrigo aún más blanco que el traje. En el guante de su mano derecha brillaba una gema blanca alojada en una placa de metal dorado.

"Me llevaré a este chico a un hospital." Dijo la mujer de cabello plateado, "Hablaremos mañana en mi oficina después de clases. Hasta entonces, no le hables a nadie sobre esto ¿entiendes?"

Naru asintió. Sara la miró y tomó al chico en sus brazos, para desaparecer de nuevo en la fría niebla. Naru sintió que algo se movía en sus brazos, "...hermana... tengo frío..." Naru sonrió. Llorando, abrazó con fuerza a Naruru, "Si vuelves a asustarme así no te lo voy a perdonar nunca."

***

Artemis estaba preocupado, bastante preocupado. Minako se había ido sola a encontrarse con Wakagi y eso no le gustaba. Lo que más lamentaba fue el no poder convencer a Minako de llamar a las demás y que le hiciera prometer que no las llamaría. "¡Esa niña!"  Se quejó el gato amargamente, "¡Sólo a ella se le pudo ocurrir esto!"  Si el gato pudiera morderse las uñas ya lo habría hecho, pero como no podía, se la pasaba dando vueltas en la habitación de Minako, brincando de la cama al suelo y luego a la cama otra vez. Entonces, a medio salto, un escalofrío recorrió el lomo del gato. No entendía cómo, pero Artemis sabía que algo malo le había pasado a Minako. 

El gato miró al reloj. Ya eran las nueve de la noche. ¿Qué podía hacer? No era como si él pudiera llamar por teléfono, el centro de comando estaba muy lejos como para que fuera una opción útil y lo mismo pasaba con las otras Sailor Scout. La única que vivía cerca era ¡Usagi! Pero Artemis recordó que Usagi había mencionado que tendría una cita por la noche con Mamoru. Al gato sólo le quedaba esperar que por pura suerte, lograra alcanzar a Usagi antes de que saliera, o al menos, conseguir que Luna le dijera en dónde estaba. Corriendo lo más rápido que podía, el gato salió disparado escaleras abajo, casi tumbando a la madre de Minako. "¿¡Qué pasa con este gato!?" Gritó la señora Aino

***

El sol del atardecer teñía las aguas del mar con tonos anaranjados, los muelles se habían quedado vacíos. Los trabajadores se habían marchado hacía ya un buen rato. Afuera de una bodega, dos personas miran con atención la enorme estructura. "No se ve distinta a las demás." Comentó Sailor Venus.

"Pero lo que está adentro sí lo es." Respondió Wakagi. "Vamos a entrar por la puerta de atrás, sígueme." La pequeña puerta trasera de la bodega se abrió con un chirrido. Una vez dentro, Sailor Venus no pudo dejar de asombrarse por lo grande que era el lugar: la bodega tenía el techo muy alto, cruzado por gruesas vigas transversales de las que colgaban, a pocos metros del suelo y de trecho en trecho, enormes y pesadas cajas de metal sostenidas por gordas cadenas. En el techo, grandes lámparas iluminaban el lugar. Muchas enormes cajas oxidadas como las que colgaban del techo se apilaban y formaban estrechos pasillos.

"¿Por dónde?" Dijo Sailor Venus.

"El lugar está diferente." Respondió Wakagi, "Debemos llegar al centro de la bodega."

Tarabat, sentada en un amplio sofá, observaba con atención varias antorchas. La mujer estaba intranquila. No le preocupaba su trabajo; El número de humanos infectados con parásitos en Asia era ya de cientos de miles, incluso cuando aquí en Tokio sólo tenía permitido infectar a ciertos objetivos, el número de humanos infectados con parásitos controladores era casi de doscientos. Pero estaba aburrida. No podía entender por qué el Gran Necromante estaba obsesionado con reactivar las máquinas de la fortaleza. Estaba convencida que no necesitaban las máquinas. Si eran recargadas y activadas, el Gran Necromante trataría de conquistar la galaxia o alguna estupidez semejante y Tarabat no le veía sentido a eso. Ella se conformaba con quedarse en la tierra y mantener a los humanos como sus esclavos. Además, los humanos eran criaturas bastante admirables ¿Por qué el gran Necromante no...? Momento, algo acababa de entrar. Mirando la flama, Tarabat no pudo dejar de escapar una risita. La intrusa era una de esas niñas que lastimaron a Kernath, y el otro, Tarabat lo conocía bien, era el policía que había infectado por diversión. La noche no sería tan aburrida después de todo. Tomando un látigo de una mesa, Tarabat salió a divertirse.

"Ya llevamos casi una hora dando vueltas." Dijo Venus, "Ya me confundí, todas estas cajas se ven igual."

"Creo que vamos por buen camino." Respondió Wakagi, que ahora caminaba más despacio y trataba de ocultar el súbito acceso de fiebre que le atacaba. En ese momento, llegaron a un espacio abierto entre las cajas, tal vez allí podría descansar un poco.

"Wakagi..."

"¿Qué sucede? ¿Has visto algo Sailor V?"

"No. Quería pedirte algo para Minako." Sailor Venus sabía que no era el momento para preguntar. Pero temía que después no pudiera hacerlo.

Wakagi se detuvo en una esquina del área despejada a la que llegaron y se limpió el sudor de la frente. "No es el momento para eso, pero te escucho ¿Qué es lo que Minako quiere?"

"Que tengas una cita con ella." Sailor V se asombró con la facilidad con que había podido decirlo.

"¿Sólo era eso?" Wakagi miró a Sailor Venus. Era bastante bonita, de lindas piernas y figura y su cara era hermosa. Casi era tan linda como Minako. De hecho, el mirarla le hacía sentirse algo mejor. Minako y Sailor V ¿Qué le recordaba eso? Después lo pensaría, "Bien, acepto. Pensaba invitarla a salir de todas formas."

"¿En serio?" Preguntó Sailor Venus con emoción, pero su alegría desapareció en cuanto Wakagi cayó de rodillas frente a ella, respirando con dificultad.

"¡Wakagi!"

"Oh, no te preocupes, tan sólo está resistiéndose a mi parásito." 

Sailor Venus levantó la mirada y la vio. De pie en el centro del área desocupada estaba una mujer, vestida con un bikini negro. De su espalda nacían dos alas membranosas que se extendían y proyectaban una horrible sombra en el suelo. Atrás de ella se veían varias formas asquerosas, similares a sapos humanos.

"Me llamo Tarabat, y tú y ese policía están invadiendo mi casa."

Inmediatamente, Sailor Venus se puso de pie frente al policía "No dejaré que toques a Wakagi."

"¿Así que se llama Wakagi?" Dijo Tarabat, haciendo un giro con la mano, al ver esa señal, los seres anfibios se escurrieron fuera de vista, "No es un mal nombre. Wakagi mata a esta niña."

Sailor Venus dio media vuelta; allí estaba Wakagi, de pie, apuntándole con su revolver. Pero al mismo tiempo, no era él. La voz era distinta y los ojos estaban hundidos y ausentes. "Eso no es Wakagi." Venus retrocedió un poco, nunca le habían apuntado con un arma antes.

*¡¡¡BLAAMMM!!!*

Entonces, el sonido del disparo era lo único que se repetía, una y otra vez.

Eran las nueve de la noche y, mientras, en la habitación de Minako, Artemis tuvo la seguridad de que algo le había pasado, algo muy malo.

***

"¡Te digo que está en problemas!" Gritó Artemis.

"¡No tienes que gritar!" Respondió Luna, "¡Ya entendimos lo que querías decirnos!"

"Artemis ¿en dónde está Minako?" Preguntó Usagi, junto a ella estaba Mamoru y ambos estaban preocupados. La pareja estaba de pie frente a la casa de la familia Tsukino. Si Artemis hubiera tardado un par de minutos más, sólo hubiera visto al automóvil de Mamoru alejándose y todo se habría perdido para él. 

"¡En la bodega número cinco de los muelles! ¡Debemos ir allí, rápido!"

"Mamoru." Dijo Usagi, "¡No podemos perder más tiempo!"

"¡Suban al auto!" Dijo él.

Artemis y Luna viajaban en el regazo de Usagi, el gato blanco no había dicho nada más, pero todos sabían que estaba luchando para mantenerse bajo control. "Artemis, esto no es tu culpa." Murmuró Luna.

"No debí hacerle caso." Respondió él, "Debí haberlas llamado a todas desde el principio. Ahora ni siquiera podemos localizar a las demás."

"Ya estamos por llegar." Anunció Mamoru. Pocas veces había conducido tan rápido, pero en esta ocasión no había elección alguna.

***

El uniforme de las Sailor scout, a pesar de parecer frágil, es capaz de resistir muchas cosas, incluso un disparo, pero eso no significaba que pueda detener el impacto. Para Sailor Venus, este no era un experimento que quisiera repetir. El increíble dolor en su estómago le decía dónde le había impactado la bala. "¿No se murió?" Dijo Tarabat incrédula, mirando con los ojos muy abiertos a la Sailor Scout, se había divertido mucho cuando la niña había sido lanzada varios pasos más allá por la fuerza del disparo, quedando justo debajo de una de las pesadas cajas que colgaban del techo.    

Tarabat caminó hasta quedar a unos pasos de Sailor Venus y le indicó al parásito que habitaba el cuerpo de Wakagi que se acercara. "¿Qué vas a hacer?" Preguntó Minako, que no podía aún intentar ponerse de pie.

"Yo no haré nada." Respondió la mujer vampiro, y le entregó al parásito una cadena que colgaba de una viga del techo. "Jala esto, causará que la caja caiga y la aplaste." Tarabat era en realidad una maniática.

El parásito intentó jalar la cadena una, dos, tres veces, pero no pasaba nada. Extrañado, intentó una vez más, pero la mano soltó las cadenas, se cerró en un puño y no volvió a moverse. Wakagi, aún despierto dentro de su mente, había reaccionado ante esta situación, le recordaba algo. Relacionado con chocolates, un edificio que se derrumbaba y a una mujer que había salvado entonces. No podía enfocar el recuerdo, pero no pensaba dejar que un intruso usara su cuerpo para cometer crímenes. "¿Aún te resistes a mi parásito?" Tarabat estaba impresionada. No había duda de que los humanos eran bastante interesantes. La mujer vampiro comenzó a reír mientras miraba como el cuerpo de Wakagi literalmente bailaba de un lugar a otro, cuando terminó, el joven policía se agachó y, luego de un ataque de tos, de su boca salió un limo negro que se arrastró penosamente hacia Tarabat. Aún algo mareado, el policía se acercó a Sailor Venus y la levantó en sus brazos. "¿Te duele mucho?" Preguntó el policía.

"Ya no tanto." Respondió Venus con una débil sonrisa, "¿En verdad eres tú, Wakagi?"

"El único y original." Wakagi sacó a Sailor Venus del área de peligro, "No me ganaste." Dijo, de pie junto a Sailor Venus y apuntándole a la bruja con su arma. "Creo que es hora de que te rindas. No soy mal tirador."

"¿Piensas que no gané?" Contestó Tarabat, aplastando con su bota al parásito, matándolo como una cucaracha, "Tal vez no. Es una pena, arruinaste mi diversión. Eso es algo que simplemente no puedo tolerar."

Wakagi no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, en un pestañeo, Tarabat giró su brazo, desenrolló su látigo y lo golpeó en los muslos. El policía se desplomó junto a Sailor Venus. Aunque Wakagi sentía dolor, no pensó que estuviera herido, pero la sangre que comenzó a extenderse por el suelo le hizo cambiar de opinión. Entonces miró con atención el látigo de Tarabat, la punta terminaba en una filosa navaja que le había acariciado mortalmente, pues la herida le había rebanado la arteria. Wakagi hizo presión sobre la herida para no morir desangrado.

"¡WAKAGI!"

"Veo que te gusta gritar su nombre." Se burló Tarabat, "Me has divertido bastante. Por eso te mataré rápido."

 Sailor Venus fijó sus ojos en los de Tarabat y con pura fuerza de voluntad, logró ponerse de pie, "No te perdonaré por esto." Murmuró la Sailor Scout, "¡TU! ¡Tú mereces el peor castigo de este mundo!"

"Vaya, ¿ya te enojaste?" Dijo la general de los parásitos, golpeando con su látigo a Sailor Venus y causándole una horrible herida en el brazo, "¡Pero es un simple juego!"

Ignorando el dolor, Minako dio un paso adelante, si quería salvar a Wakagi, tenía que acabar con esta loca. "¡Rolling Heart Vibration!"

La fuerza del ataque de Sailor Venus tomó por sorpresa a Tarabat, que esperaba que su enemiga no pudiera con el veneno de su látigo. "¡IMPOSIBLE!" Gritó Tarabat, y su nuevo y excelente cuerpo se hizo polvo. 

Respirando con dificultad, Venus se llevó una mano a su brazo, la herida le dolía más que el golpe de la bala y perdía mucha sangre. Sintiéndose muy débil, la Sailor Scout se sentó junto a Wakagi. "Bien hecho." Dijo el policía, "Me arrepiento de haber pensado mal de ti."

"Gracias." Contestó Minako, "Eso significa mucho para mí."

"Lo...imagino Minako...." Dijo Wakagi, su voz más débil.

"¿Cómo me llamaste, Wakagi? ¿Wakagi?" Llamó Sailor Venus asustada, "¡Despierta!"

"...si hablo, perderé más sangre..." Respondió él, aún haciendo presión sobre la arteria, "...Pero ya...sé quién eres...Minako y tú...jajaja... es tonto...pero...las dos tienen los...mismos...ojos...azules....como el mar"

"¡Felicidades!" Se escuchó decir a la voz de Tarabat, que se presentó ahora como una Sombra sólida con dos ojos blancos y brillantes, "Es una lástima que yo aún esté bien ¿no? ¡Una lástima para ustedes!"

"¿Qué nunca te rindes?" Gritó Sailor Venus.

"¡Ustedes no tienen lo necesario para acabar conmigo y ahora me apoderaré de tu cuerpo niña! Y después..."

"Moon Princess Halation!" Tarabat giró para enfrentar al nuevo intruso, pero este era mucho más fuerte que el anterior. Una luz, que la envolvía y la quemaba, la cegó y destruyó su cuerpo. Al fin, Tarabat se había ido para siempre.

¡Sailor Venus!" Artemis se lanzó al lado de Minako. Luna, Sailor Moon y Tuxedo Mask estaban detrás del gato blanco, "Minako, ¿ahora ves por qué no quería que vinieras sola? ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo Mina?"

"No me regañes, además me preguntaba cuando llegarías. ¿Podrían ayudar a...Wakagi? Él está peor que yo."

Sailor Moon se había arrodillado junto a su amiga y la estaba ayudando a incorporarse, "¿Puedes hacer algo?" Le preguntó a Tuxedo Mask. Mamoru se inclinó sobre el policía, "Ha perdido mucha sangre." Dijo colocando sus manos sobre las piernas de Wakagi, que había quedado sin sentido, "Haré lo mejor que pueda, el resto depende de él." 

Al momento en que Mamoru le tocó, Wakagi sintió un agradable calor por todo su cuerpo. Le daba nuevas fuerzas y escuchó una voz suave dentro de su mente que le invitaba a no darse por vencido. Era una voz que le llamaba y tenía una gran autoridad, pero también era como si quien le llamara fuera un gentil líder que le necesitaba y le ofrecía su amistad. Wakagi no pudo ignorar el llamado y abrió de nuevo los ojos. Se sentía débil, pero ya no había dolor. "Sus heridas están curadas." Anunció Mamoru, respirando con un poco de esfuerzo, su frente coronada de perlas de sudor, "Ha escapado de la muerte por muy poco. Pero perdió mucha sangre y eso es algo en lo que no puedo ayudarle, debemos llevarlo a un hospital."

Wakagi no recordaba mucho después de eso, cuando volvió a despertar se encontraba en el hospital. Sentada a su lado, en un sillón, estaba Minako y en la ventana, el policía vio al gato blanco. Frente a su cama había un reloj que marcaba la hora, apenas eran las diez de la noche. "¿Cómo te sientes?" 

"Mejor, "Respondió el detective, "Me han hecho una transfusión, ¿Verdad?"

"Sí, el doctor dijo que no entendía como es que estuvieras vivo." Dijo Minako.

"¿Dónde está la persona que me curó?" Preguntó Wakagi, "El hombre del tuxedo y el antifaz, ¿y la otra Sailor Scout?"

"Ya se fueron, pero prometieron visitarte mañana, cuando yo venga a asegurarme que te tratan bien." Minako hizo una pausa, "Wakagi, ahora que sabes que soy Sailor V, ¿estás molesto conmigo?"

"Bueno, en realidad fue difícil de aceptar." Respondió el detective, "Pero no me molesta. Además, tenemos algo más importante que planear, como cierta cita que mencionaste."

"¿Todavía quieres salir conmigo?" Preguntó Minako, llena de emoción por lo que escuchaba.

"Por supuesto que sí. Cuando salga iremos a donde quieras." Dijo el policía, que miraba a Artemis con curiosidad, "Minako, dime una cosa. Tal vez lo imaginé, pero ese gato blanco tuyo, ¿habla?" 

"Pues..." Minako miró a Artemis y le llamó con las manos. El gato bajó de la ventana y saltó a la cama junto a Wakagi. "Hola." Saludó el gato, sentándose sobre el pecho del detective, "Espero que se recupere pronto oficial. Pero también quiero pedirle que no vuelva a poner a Minako en peligro como lo hizo el día de hoy."

La reacción de Wakagi fue bastante normal: Torció los ojos y se desmayó.

"Creo que no estaba listo para una impresión tan fuerte." Dijo Artemis. "Tal vez no debí hablarle aún."

"Yo pensé que si había descubierto mi identidad de Sailor Venus, no le molestaría ver un gato que habla."  "No sé cómo me convenciste de hablar con él." Se lamentó el gato.

"Aceptaste por que me quieres." Respondió Minako. "¿Verdad? Fue por eso que fuiste a salvarme hoy." La joven abrazó al gato con cariño, "Yo sí te quiero mucho Artemis, eres mi mejor amigo."

"Y yo también." Admitió el gato, "No me hagas preocupar de esta forma otra vez Minako."

"Trataré de no hacerlo." Dijo ella y besó la frente del gato, "Gracias por ser mi amigo, Artemis."

Por un largo rato, la joven y el gato permanecieron allí en silencio, hasta que Artemis habló, "¿Qué te dijeron tus padres cuando los llamaste, Mina?" 

"Les pedí que vinieran por mí en una hora más." Dijo ella, "Quiero estar otro poco con Wakagi."

Cuando los padres de Minako entraron a la habitación, encontraron a su hija dormida en el sofá con su gato durmiendo en su regazo. El matrimonio no conocía al joven que dormía en la cama, pero según lo que les había dicho su hija, era un amigo importante que había sufrido un colapso anémico. Pero les parecía extraño que no lo conocieran. Ambos padres acordaron hablar largamente con su hija sobre eso al día siguiente, en especial su madre, que estaba segura que ese joven era más que un amigo.

La historia continuará en el capítulo siete.

Notas:

Para este capítulo también utilicé a Naruru, la hermana menor de Naru. Este personaje aparece en el manga en la última historia dedicada a Chibi Usagi. Tuve que usarla porque Naru no se hubiera arriesgado tanto por otra persona, bueno, también lo hubiera hecho por su mamá y por Usagi.

+Interludio 2+

Ami Mizuno

Ami se alegró de llegar a su edificio, estaba cansada y necesitaba dormir. Rei y Makoto habían decidido visitar el centro de Tokio y las tres amigas habían, entre otras cosas, entrado al cine, caminado mucho y cenado juntas. Ami tardó poco en llegar a su piso. Al caminar por el pasillo y antes de dar vuelta para llegar a su hogar, tuvo que detenerse. Allá estaba su madre, junto a ella (Quizás demasiado cerca) estaba Tanoshii. Cualquier otro día, Ami hubiera seguido caminando, pero lo poco que escuchó de la conversación la detuvo. "...ella no está..." Escuchó decir a su madre. Luego otra parte de la conversación que no pudo descifrar y entonces, "Pero..." algo, y luego, "¿...quieres entrar a...?"

Entonces vino la respuesta del doctor, de la que Ami sólo comprendió "...esperando...la escuela..."

Su madre respondió, "Claro...yo también...¿Preocupa que...?" Lo demás, no pudo entenderlo. De cualquier forma ya era bastante, y la joven pensó que al menos debía hacerles saber que estaba allí. Entonces miró. Su madre estaba de espaldas, el doctor, de pie frente a ella, se inclinaba y entonces...Ami ya no quiso mirar. Se dio media vuelta y salió del edificio. No sería bueno interrumpirles. 

Ami Mizuno caminaba sin un rumbo fijo, meditando sobre lo que había visto y escuchado y lo que sentía por ello. Lo primero que descubrió fue que no sabía que era lo que sentía, lo segundo era que no sabía cómo interpretarlo y en tercer lugar, se dio cuenta que estaba más cansada y que los pies le dolían. Ami terminó sentada en una parada de autobús.  "Si estás esperando el autobús, el último pasó hace media hora."

Ami levantó la mirada y se encontró con Kuro Kizuko. "No estoy esperando transporte."

Kuro la miró por un momento, "¿Te molesta si te acompaño?"

Ami se deslizó un poco hacia la derecha, haciéndole lugar en el asiento. Kuro se sentó y los dos se quedaron allí sin decir nada. Luego de un rato, Ami habló. "Kuro, ¿qué haces en la calle tan tarde?"

"Pensar más que otra cosa." Dijo él, "¿Y tú?"

"No tengo ganas de hablar de eso."

"Bien, no te obligaré si no quieres." Dijo Kuro, que continuaba mirando a la calle.

"Kuro, ¿cómo son tus padres?" Preguntó Ami, sólo por hablar y despejar su mente un poco.

"Jamás los conocí en persona." Dijo él, "lo único que tengo de ellos es esto." Y sacó de su bolsillo un broche dorado un poco más grande de lo normal, que le prestó a Ami. Al abrirse, el broche tenía de un lado, una foto de una pareja, la mujer sosteniendo a un bebé; el otro lado tenía una piedra negra incrustada en el metal, "las monjas del orfanato me lo dieron cuando el abuelo me adoptó. Es lo único que tengo de ellos."

"Lo siento."  Respondió Ami devolviendo el broche, y el libro prestado.

"No tienes por qué. Me habría dolido más perderlos, o ver que se separaran."

"Sí." Ami bajó la mirada y movió los pies.

Kuro guardó el broche y recordó que los padres de Ami eran divorciados, lo había leído en un periódico que mostraba la biografía de la joven Mizuno. "Me disculpo si lo que dije te molestó."

"No, ya he aprendido a vivir con eso." Contestó ella, "Aunque a veces es difícil aceptar que los padres...busquen reemplazos."

"¿Tu padre piensa casarse de nuevo?" Preguntó Kuro, tratando de ayudar si eso era lo que tenía triste a Ami.

"No. Al menos no mi padre." Ami sonrió amargamente y continuó hablando, no le tenía a Kuro tanta confianza como a sus amigas, pero ya no podría cambiar de tema con facilidad. "A veces, soñaba que ellos se reconciliarían y un día mi papá llegaría y volvería a llevarme a jugar al campo mientras él pintaba."

"¿Por eso estás aquí, verdad? Tu madre conoció a alguien."

Ami asintió, "No entiendo por qué no regresa simplemente con mi padre." 

"¿Has pensado que eres lo único que queda del amor entre tus padres?" Dijo él, "No puedo decir que entiendo tu pena Ami, pero lo menos que puedo decirte es que ellos te quieren. Sé que un divorcio debe ser muy doloroso. Pero al menos tus padres están vivos y los conociste a ambos." 

"Sí, pero tú no entiendes." Dijo Ami, estudiando con su mirada la punta de sus zapatos. Al menos él tenía razón al decir que sus padres estaban vivos. "¿Por qué tendría que aceptar de repente a alguien nuevo?" 

"Ami, tú eres la persona más inteligente que conozco." Dijo Kuro, "Sé que sabes la respuesta a tu pregunta."

"¿De qué hablas?"

"El ser humano siempre busca el balance." Comenzó él, "Cuando tenemos sed, bebemos. Cuando tenemos hambre, comemos. Cuando estamos solos, buscamos compañía."

"¿Y eso qué tiene que ver conmigo?"

"Seguramente tú planeas ser una medico exitosa, ¿verdad?" Preguntó él.

"Sí."

"Y sabes que para lograr tu sueño tendrás que esforzarte mucho. ¿No?"

"Sí, pero..." Ami no entendía que buscaba demostrar.

"Y tu madre probablemente sabe todo esto, ¿no es cierto?"

"Sí, ¿qué es lo que tratas de decir?" Preguntó Ami, aunque ya sabía a dónde se dirigía Kuro.

"Tal vez tu madre no quiere ser un obstáculo para ti, Ami." Dijo él, "Si tu madre envejece sola, ¿crees que le gustaría ser una carga?"

"¡Ella no será una carga!"

"Pero tú no sabes qué es lo que ella piensa." Respondió Kuro, "No si no hablas con ella. De cualquier modo, quizás tu madre piensa que ya puede abrirle su corazón a alguien nuevo. Alguien que la acompañará mientras tú puedes triunfar sin tener que preocuparte por ella cuando envejezca."

Ami suspiró, ella había llegado a esa conclusión antes de sentarse en la parada de autobús. Pero escucharlo de otra persona en verdad lo hacía parecer más aceptable, "¿Y si está cometiendo un error?"

Kuro la miró con atención, "No creo que una mujer que teme a los errores hubiera criado a alguien como tú."

Ami ya había pensado en algo similar, "Yo nunca dejaré de preocuparme por lo que le pase a mi madre."

"Lo sé." Respondió Kuro, "Probablemente no necesitas que te lo diga, pero dale una oportunidad a tu mamá."

"Lo haré." Dijo ella. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante un largo tiempo. 

"Gracias Kuro." Ami levantó la mirada, "Por escucharme." 

"No hay que darlas." Contestó él, "Además, siempre es un placer escuchar tu voz."

Ami volvió a bajar la mirada, "¿Por qué dices eso?"

"Tu voz me relaja." Dijo él, "No sé cómo explicarlo, pero así es."

Antes de que Ami pudiera responder, el auto del doctor Tanoshii se detuvo frente a ellos. Del auto bajó la madre de Ami, seguida por el doctor. "Ami, ¡te hemos estado buscando por horas!" La mujer entonces tomó la mano de su hija y la levantó, examinándola de pies a cabeza, "Llamé a todas tus amigas de la escuela. Rei y Makoto no sabían en dónde estabas, y los padres de Usagi y Minako me dijeron lo mismo. ¿Y quién es él?" 

El joven se levantó, se inclinó y respondió, "Kuro Kizuko, a su servicio. Soy voluntario en la biblioteca, allí fue donde conocí a Ami."

"Mucho gusto señor Kizuko." Dijo la mujer, que miró a Kuro con atención y luego se concentró de nuevo en su hija, "¿Por qué no llamaste a la casa?" Ami miró a Tanoshii y su madre comprendió. "Entiendo, pero no hay nada, Ami. Ya te lo había dicho."

"Pero yo vi..." Dijo Ami.

"Hablaremos de eso mañana." Le aseguró su madre, "Si estás de acuerdo, claro."

"Sí quiero. Hay cosas que debo decirte." Ami notó que Kuro se había alejado un poco, probablemente no quería mezclarse en sus asuntos, lo que ella apreció. 

"Bien, sube al auto." Pidió la madre de Ami, "Ya es tarde y las dos necesitamos dormir."

Tanoshii, regresó al vehículo y se limitó a esperar a su amiga y su hija. No quería causar más problemas.

"Hasta mañana Kuro." Dijo Ami, "Gracias de nuevo."  

La madre de Ami se acercó a Kuro cuando su hija ya estaba esperándola en el auto, "Señor Kizuko, usted parece un joven educado. Espero que podamos hablar sobre esta noche. Pronto." Y entonces, la mujer subió al auto y éste arrancó.

"Hay algo especial en Ami Mizuno." Pensó Kuro mientras el auto se alejaba. "Debí haberlo visto antes, pero ya no importa. Pronto sabré qué es lo que la hace especial y entonces podré hacerlo mío." Luego de un rato, el joven bostezó y decidió regresar a su casa para dormir y despejarse, el día siguiente sería bastante cansado.   


	8. Los sentimientos de Hotaru

Aviso legal: Los personajes de Sailor Moon fueron creados por y son copyright de Naoko Takeuchi.

Los guardianes fueron creados para esta historia por mí, así como los antiguos. Si deseas usarlos para cualquier cosa, contáctame antes.

Ecos de otras vidas

Por

Fabian Cruz

Capítulo Siete

Los sentimientos de Hotaru

Mamoru Chiiba observaba con atención a su grupo de aspirantes. Aunque había hecho todo lo posible para ayudarles a pasar el primer examen del curso de preparación, no estaba seguro de que todos pudieran lograrlo; pues el instructor encargado no aceptó cambiar el examen por uno más fácil. Mamoru entendía que era necesario mostrarle a los aspirantes qué tan pesados serían los exámenes de la universidad KO si lograban entrar a la escuela desde el principio. Pero también pensaba que había otras formas de hacerlo sin tener que masacrarlos con un examen tan complicado en su primer evaluación.

"¿Superior Chiiba?" Llamó un joven, "Ya terminé el examen."

"¿Mmm?" Mamoru miró a su izquierda, el chico que le estaba entregando la prueba no era otro que Gumino Oyu. El muchacho era el mejor del curso y también el más tímido. Por esa razón, Mamoru se había interesado en él y pasaba mucho de su tiempo libre durante los cursos hablando con Gumino; más que nada para ayudarle a sentirse menos rechazado. "Muy bien Gumino, puedes salir."

Un par de horas más tarde, Mamoru caminaba hacia la oficina de su supervisor para entregar los exámenes. La verdad era que el joven Chiiba se sentiría más tranquilo calificando él mismo Las pruebas de sus alumnos, pero las reglas establecían que el supervisor se encargaría de hacerlo. Una vez dentro de la oficina, Mamoru se sentó y entregó los exámenes. 

"¿Cómo estima los resultados de su grupo, señor Chiiba?" Preguntó el supervisor.

"Probablemente la mitad logre aprobar." Dijo Mamoru, "Pienso que dos alumnos obtendrán muy buena calificación. Uno de los exámenes no tendrá ningún error, de eso estoy seguro."

"Apuesto que se refiere a la prueba de Gumino Oyu." Aseguró el supervisor.

"Exacto."

"He notado que usted tiene un interés personal en el joven Oyu." Dijo el supervisor, mirando a Mamoru fijamente. "Le aconsejo que mantenga su distancia con los aspirantes."

"Disculpe señor, pero no entiendo qué problema pueda causar eso." Preguntó Mamoru.

"Así no los lastimará tanto si no logran ingresar."

"Señor, le aseguro que Gumino sí entrará en nuestra escuela." Insistió Mamoru.

"Lo sé." Dijo el instructor, "Pero debe de considerar, señor Chiiba, que los otros aspirantes pueden pensar que usted tiene un favoritismo hacia Gumino Oyu. Le garantizo que eso le causará problemas a usted y a Gumino, además de que minará su autoridad como asesor."

Mamoru guardó silencio.

"Imagino que no había considerado esa posibilidad, ¿verdad señor Chiiba?" Le preguntó el supervisor.

"Admito que no." Contestó Mamoru. "¿En realidad piensa que los otros aspirantes dirán eso?"

"Ya he recibido quejas al respecto." Aseguró el supervisor. "Sé que no lo hace a propósito Señor Chiiba lo conozco y sé que tiene buenas intenciones, pero será mejor que me haga caso por esta ocasión." 

Mamoru bajó la mirada. "No le pido que abandone su amistad con el joven Oyu." Dijo el instructor, "Tan sólo que tenga más cuidado."

"Está bien." Respondió Mamoru. "Si no me necesita, ¿me permite retirarme?"

"Seguro, señor Chiiba, puede irse. Pero no olvide tener cuidado."

Mamoru asintió y salió de la oficina.

Mientras caminaba, Mamoru pensaba en la conversación que había tenido con su supervisor, ¿había acaso cometido un error al desempeñar su trabajo como asesor? A él no le parecía que ese fuera el caso. Cuando llegó hasta su auto, Mamoru se encontró con que Gumino le esperaba.

"Hola superior Chiiba." Le saludó Gumino. "¿Podremos hablar un poco?"

"Supongo que sí." Respondió Mamoru, recargándose en el auto, "¿Qué sucede?"

"Quiero disculparme con usted." Dijo el chico inclinándose.

"¿Disculparte?" Mamoru estaba intrigado, "¿Por qué?"

Sin levantar la mirada, Gumino respondió, "Hoy hablé con el supervisor acerca de ciertas cosas que los demás en el grupo dicen sobre usted y la amistad que tiene conmigo. Perdóneme si eso le ha causado problemas."

"Así que fuiste tú." Dijo Mamoru.

"Sé que no fue correcto, pero no podría soportar que el ser amigo de alguien como yo le cause algún problema." Explicó Gumino, "Le ruego que me perdone."

"El que seamos amigos no me causará problemas." Aseguró Mamoru, estrechando la mano de Gumino, "No deberías preocuparte por eso. Lo más importante ahora es que te prepares para tu examen de admisión."

"Pero los demás aspirantes..."

"Lo que ellos digan no es importante." Respondió Mamoru, "Como tu asesor, te garantizo que lo mejor es que te concentres sólo en estudiar para tu examen, ¿lo harás?"

Gumino aceptó, se inclinó de nuevo y se alejó. Mas tarde, mientras conducía hacia el lugar en que debía encontrarse con Usagi; Mamoru sólo se preguntaba porqué algunas de las personas más inteligentes podían ser tan tímidas.

Para cuando Mamoru llegó al lugar de la cita, Usagi ya lo estaba esperando.

"Llegas algo tarde." Mencionó Usagi al subir al auto de su novio, "¿Qué pasó?"

"Tuve una larga conversación con mi supervisor." Respondió Mamoru. "No es nada importante, pero me retuvo en su oficina más tiempo del que pensaba."

Usagi le miró atentamente, "Me parece que no me estás diciendo toda la verdad. ¿Seguro que no estás en algún problema? Recuerda que siempre estoy dispuesta a ayudarte."

"Lo sé." Le dijo Mamoru tomándola de la mano, "Pero no tienes de qué preocuparte. El supervisor sólo me aconsejó sobre mi forma de tratar a los aspirantes de mi grupo. Le preocupa que alguno de ellos piense que hay favoritismos de mi parte."

"¡Pero tú nunca harías eso!" Dijo Usagi.

"Eso es verdad, pero la reputación de la escuela podría resentirse si algo así sucede." Explicó Mamoru. "Es parte del trabajo de mi supervisor recordarme detalles como esos."

"Vaya que son estrictos en tu escuela." Comentó Usagi.

"Sí, pero es necesario." Respondió Mamoru, que entonces besó la mejilla de Usagi, "Ya no hablemos de eso."

"De acuerdo." Usagi sonrió, "¿Qué has planeado para hoy? Después de lo que pasó con Minako el otro día, sí que necesito algo agradable para calmar mis nervios."

"Iremos al mirador de la bahía; luego daremos un paseo en yate. Pero no te preocupes, aún faltan dos horas para eso." Dijo él mientras encendía el auto, "Los boletos están en la guantera, ¿por qué no los miras?"

"Aquí no hay nada." Anunció Usagi.

"¿No? ¡Pero si yo mismo los puse allí ayer por la noche!" Exclamó Mamoru.

"Tal vez los pusiste en tu cartera." Dijo Usagi que había comenzado a revisar el artículo en cuestión, "No. Tampoco están aquí. ¿Seguro que no los dejaste en la ropa que llevabas ayer?"

El joven Chiiba parpadeó un par de veces y se mordió el labio inferior.

"¿Ya recordaste dónde los pusiste?" Quiso saber Usagi.

"Sí."

"Bueno, ¿en dónde están?" Preguntó ella.

"En la cocina de mi departamento." Dijo Mamoru, "Pero no hay problema, podemos ir por ellos, aún tenemos mucho tiempo."

***

Se sentía vacío, si es que la total falta de emociones puede llegar a ser considerado el sentir algo. Sarnath sabía que debería sentirse feliz o por haber recibido una segunda oportunidad, pero ni siquiera estaba complacido. Por otra parte, la idea de que no poder sentir nada lo hiciera enfadarse tampoco le hizo experimentar emoción alguna. De pie frente a una fuente en el extenso jardín de flores negras que había en la fortaleza, Sarnath miró el agua que caía y recordó que antes le había gustado estar en ese lugar, pero ahora sólo lo visitaba por costumbre; su capacidad de apreciar el murmullo del agua y el aire perfumado del jardín ya no estaban. Lo único que le quedaba era la urgencia de cumplir con su deber como miembro del ejercito del Gran Necromante. No había nada más, sus recuerdos no le traían ningún sentimiento. Entre sus recuerdos recientes, Sarnath tenía uno que se repetía constantemente, aunque tampoco significaba nada para él en términos de causarle alguna emoción. Ese recuerdo era el de la joven mujer que conoció en Australia, Hotaru Tomoe. Era, él lo sabía, un recuerdo muy especial e importante. Pero sin poder experimentar las sensaciones que se asociaban a ese recuerdo, le era particularmente inútil. Sarnath entonces sacó de su funda y miró la espada que su amo, quizá para compensarle su falta de emociones, le había dado. Aunque sabía usarla, él no tenía uso para un arma, pero la había aceptado de todos modos. Mirando la espada, Sarnath decidió hacer un pequeño experimento. Levantando la brillante hoja de acero negro y apoyándola sobre su piel, Sarnath se hizo una larga y profunda herida en el dorso de su mano izquierda. El dolor recorrió su brazo, pero mientras veía su sangre derramarse, se dio cuenta que no le importaba haberse lastimado.

"¡Sarnath, debemos hablar!." Llamó Kernath.

En otro tiempo, a Sarnath le hubiera molestado que Kernath lo interrumpiera mientras pensaba, pero ahora no le causaba ninguna reacción, "Ya me encontraste, puedes hablar ahora."

"¿Qué te pasa?" Preguntó Kernath al notar el charco de sangre y la herida en la mano de Sarnath.

"No entenderías, así que no preguntes. ¿Querías algo?"

"El amo te envía la orden de ir a encargarte del humano del que te hable hace poco."

"Ese hombre con una increíble cantidad de luz blanca. Lo recuerdo." Sarnath introdujo su mano a la fuente y dejó que el agua lavara su herida, mientras lo hacía pensó en algo que tal vez le sería útil, "Kernath, escuché que no has podido encontrar a las niñas que nos han estorbado últimamente."

"Eso no es problema tuyo."  

"Escucha con atención." Dijo Sarnath, ignorando a su compañero, "Tengo una idea que te servirá. En Japón hay un buen número de humanos infectados. No lo saben, por supuesto. Pero son susceptibles a obedecernos." 

"¿Es relacionado con abrir una colmena en Japón?"

"No. Esto es distinto. Mira, un templo cerca de Tokio está lleno de parásitos y puedes usarlo a tu favor."

"¿Cómo?"

"No estoy seguro, pero me parece que esas tales 'Sailor Scouts' pueden detectarnos."  Indicó Sarnath.

"¿Entonces por qué no han descubierto a los parásitos?"

"Porque a comparación de un general o nosotros, los parásitos son muy débiles." Explicó Sarnath.

"¿Qué debo hacer?" Dijo Kernath, interesado en la idea.

"Ve al templo, espera unos días y te garantizo que alguna de esas niñas comenzará a husmear por allí." 

"No es una mala idea; así podría enfrentarlas una por una." Murmuró Kernath, "¿Dónde está el lugar?"

"Ya te dije que está cerca de Tokio." Dijo Sarnath, "No tendrás problemas encontrándolo."

"Haré lo que dices. Pero si no funciona te haré pagar." Le advirtió Kernath al marcharse, "No olvides cumplir con lo que ordena el amo."

"No lo haré." Respondió Sarnath. 

***

"¿Ya hablaste con ella?"

"Sí, pero no conseguí mucho."

"Tendremos que decirle a Setsuna que es su turno de nuevo." Dijo Haruka, mirando dentro de su taza de té.

"Sí. Ojalá ella tenga más suerte." Respondió Michiru. "Esta situación no me agrada."

La 'situación' de la que hablaban era la siguiente: en los últimos cuatro días; exactamente desde que habían regresado de Australia, Hotaru se había comportado de una manera por demás extraña. Casi no salía de su habitación, comía menos que de costumbre y evitaba hablar sobre lo que le sucedía. Esto mantenía a sus tres tutoras en vilo, en especial porque no habían conseguido una explicación satisfactoria y por que no podían ponerse de acuerdo acerca de lo que sucedía con Hotaru. Pues Michiru y Haruka sostenían una idea y Setsuna otra muy distinta.

"¿Por fin habló con ustedes?" Preguntó Setsuna, cuando entró a la cocina.

"No quiso decirnos nada." Dijo Haruka. "Pero no olvides que tú deberás hablar con ella después."

Setsuna se sentó junto a sus dos amigas, "Yo pienso que debemos darle más tiempo."

"¿Tiempo?" Preguntó Haruka, "¿Tiempo para qué? Pareciera que ella no confía en ninguna de nosotras."

"Yo digo lo mismo." Agregó Michiru, "¿Qué razones puede tener Hotaru para no decirnos qué es lo que le molesta? Es obvio que todo esto gira alrededor de la persona que la salvó en Australia."

"Es verdad, no hay otra causa posible para la conducta de Hotaru." Dijo Haruka, "Es fácil saber que ese hombre significaba algo para ella."

"Les repito que Hotaru necesita tiempo." Dijo Setsuna mientras se preparaba un café.

"Desearía sentirme tan segura como tú." Comentó Michiru, "Tal vez podría si nos explicaras bien lo que tratas de decir."

"Michiru tiene razón, Setsuna." Dijo Haruka, "Tu sabes algo y no nos lo has dicho."

"¿Yo?" Setsuna respondió usando ese tono de voz que indicaba que aunque conocía la respuesta a lo que se le pedía, no tenía mucho interés en compartir la información. "La verdad es que no hay mucho que pueda decirles, Aunque..."

Haruka y Michiru se miraron a los ojos y volvieron a concentrar su atención en Setsuna, listas a insistir al menos una vez más. Pero Setsuna continuó con su explicación. "Todo tiene que ver con la manera en la que Hotaru se ha desarrollado y en la manera en la que la hemos educado. Hotaru experimentó un crecimiento acelerado que le permitió acceder a su poder con rapidez. Sí, ella ha demostrado ser eficiente en combate y responsable como Sailor Saturn; pero ¿qué hay de las otras áreas en su vida? Eso incluye ciertas emociones que ninguna de nosotras le enseñamos a enfrentar, al menos todavía no."

Michiru y Haruka no podían estar más de acuerdo, Hotaru había crecido tan rápido que ninguna de ellas tuvo tiempo de hablarle de asuntos del corazón y luego del ataque de Galaxia; las tres simplemente se habían olvidado del asunto. Ninguna de ellas imaginó que eso fuera a causarles algún problema.

"El problema reside en que la única referencia que Hotaru tiene sobre esto." Continuó Setsuna, "...Le viene de su vida como la princesa de Saturno, que como ustedes bien lo saben, no fue para nada satisfactoria."

"Si, eso es verdad." Comentó Michiru, recordando el pasado.

"Pero entonces..." Dijo Haruka, "¿Estás sugiriendo que Hotaru y aquél hombre?"

"Quizás." Contestó Setsuna, "Pero lo más seguro es que Hotaru no haya decidido aún que es lo que siente. Aunque debido a lo que le pasó en su vida anterior, debe ser difícil para ella. Y sé muy bien que enamorarse de un ideal o de un recuerdo no es agradable."

Desde su habitación, Hotaru podía escuchar murmullos de la conversación que sus tres mejores amigas, su familia, sostenían en la cocina. La joven ya se había dado cuenta que hablaban sobre ella; pero al final, decidió no escuchar lo que decían. Hotaru tenía cosas más importantes que atender, en especial el caos emocional que le impedía concentrarse en otra cosa que no fueran los eventos de varios días atrás, cuando conoció a Sarnath. Hotaru dirigió su mirada hacia su cama, donde había extendido el vestido negro que él le había regalado. La joven permitió que los recuerdos ligados a ese vestido se deslizaran por su mente. Hotaru cerró los ojos, en su mente, la voz de Sarnath le decía que no podía evitar amarla, que ella era perfecta... en cierta forma le hacía sentirse culpable lo bien que se sentía al recordar esas palabras. Y por una buena razón. Sarnath había intentado matar a sus amigas y aún así, ella no podía ni siquiera enfadarse con él. Hotaru decidió que necesitaba salir a caminar un poco, tal vez así podría aclarar sus pensamientos y encontrar la forma de explicarle a su familia lo que sentía. Después de doblar y guardar el vestido, Hotaru se dirigió a la cocina. 

"Voy a salir." Anunció la joven Tomoe, interrumpiendo algo que Michiru estaba por decir. "Creo que no me tardaré mucho."

"Espera Hotaru, ¿no hay algo que quieras decirnos?" Preguntó Haruka.

"No, aún no."

"¿Algo en lo que podamos ayudarte?" Quiso saber Michiru.

"No, no por ahora." Contestó Hotaru y sin esperar una respuesta, salió del departamento.

Haruka parpadeó un par de veces, "Bueno, pudo ser peor."

"Sí, al menos no se enojó con nosotras." Dijo Michiru.

"¿Por qué no vas y hablas con ella?" Preguntó Haruka mirando a Setsuna, "Creo que tú eres la más indicada para manejar esta situación."

Setsuna se limitó a tomar un sorbo de su café, pero al poco rato se levantó y salió de la casa.

"¿Crees que Hotaru hable con ella?" Preguntó Michiru.

"Espero que sí, porque yo la verdad no tengo idea de qué decirle a Hotaru." Contestó Haruka y tomó las manos de Michiru, "No es que no entienda cómo se siente, pero tú sabes que no soy buena para esas cosas."

"En ocasiones sí lo eres." Respondió Michiru con una sonrisa.

Hotaru se sentó en la banca de una plaza y miró su reloj, sólo habían pasado treinta minutos. A ella le parecía que había estado caminando por horas y todo para llegar al parque que estaba cerca de un centro comercial que abriría pronto, y eso no estaba ni tan lejos de su hogar. Hotaru decidió que se quedaría a pensar un rato allí. El problema más grave con el que se enfrentaba era que no podía decidir cómo explicar lo que sucedió con Sarnath. Hotaru ya podía admitir que cuando estuvieron juntos se había sentido muy atraída hacia él, pero también era cierto que la música y el ambiente tuvieron mucho que ver con eso, ella estaba segura. Por otra parte, cada vez que recordaba la forma en que él se sacrificó por ella, sentía que se le desgarraba el corazón. Al principio, lloraba cuando revivía ese momento. Ahora podía controlar las lágrimas pero eso no hacía que le doliera menos. 

"Sabes, a veces hablar con alguien es la única manera de que deje de doler." Dijo Setsuna mientras se sentaba junto a la niña, "Dime Hotaru, ¿acaso es tan difícil olvidar a ese hombre?"

"No es eso lo que me causa problemas mamá Setsuna... es que..." Hotaru ahogó un suspiro, no esperaba que la siguieran, pero suponía que ya era hora de hablar con alguien, y Setsuna sabía dar buenos consejos, "La reina Serenidad me dijo en una ocasión que Sailor Saturn no puede tener estos sentimientos, porque pueden hacerme perder el control, y si pierdo el control, no podré usar todo mi poder. ¡Pero no puedo evitarlo!"

"Y crees que perderías el control?" Preguntó Setsuna, "Yo confío en que nunca dejarías que eso pasara, sin importar que es lo que sientes."

"Sí, pero Sarnath..." Hotaru se dejó acurrucar en el regazo de Setsuna, "Él fue quien trató de matarlas con los dobles del espejo. Me lo confesó cuando me llevaba fuera de la cueva..."

"Eso ya no tiene importancia." Le dijo Setsuna mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

"¡Pero él era nuestro enemigo!" Gimió Hotaru. "¿Cómo es posible que me preocupe el destino de alguien que casi me quita mi familia?"

"¿Él te quería, Hotaru?" Preguntó Setsuna, cambiando el tema por algo menos deprimente para Hotaru.

Hotaru cerró los ojos, las palabras de amor de Sarnath resonaron en su mente, "Sí, me lo dijo sólo una vez."

"¿Crees que si no te hubiera querido te habría salvado?" Preguntó Setsuna.

Hotaru pensó por un momento, "No. Me habría dejado morir en la cueva." Entonces, Hotaru comprendió las palabras de Setsuna, "Eso significa que..."

"Lo que él sentía por ti fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para que diera su vida por salvarte." Dijo Setsuna mirando a la niña a los ojos, "Tú lo hiciste cambiar mi pequeña, gracias a eso no te perdimos."

Hotaru bajó la mirada, "Pero eso no sirvió de nada. Al final se murió y ahora yo... yo no..."

"Puedes decírmelo." Aseguró Setsuna, "Lo mantendré en secreto si eso quieres."

ella asintió, "Ya no podré volver a verlo, ¿No es algo tonto? ¿Preocuparse por eso?"

"No, no es tonto. Pero..."

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Hotaru, "¿Qué ibas a decir?"

Setsuna respiró profundamente, "¿Qué sientes por él, Hotaru?" Preguntó.

Hotaru cerró los ojos y se alejó un poco de Setsuna, "...No lo sé." Respondió luego de un momento de duda.

***

"¿Estás segura de que no prefieres esperarme aquí en el auto?" Preguntó Mamoru, "No me tardaré nada."

"¡Pero está haciendo mucho calor!" Dijo Usagi, "Además, ¿qué tiene de malo que suba contigo?"

"Bueno, nada, pero..."

"¿O hay algo allá que no quieres que vea?"

"No, claro que no." 

"¿Entonces?"

Mamoru se dio por vencido, "Está bien, vamos los dos."

Minutos más tarde, la pareja se detenía fuera del departamento de Mamoru, quien no se decidía a entrar. "¿Algún problema?" Preguntó Usagi, "Has estado actuando muy extraño desde que llegamos aquí."

"Lo siento." Respondió Mamoru, "Es sólo que con todo lo que me dijo el supervisor tengo la cabeza en otra parte."

"Ya no te preocupes tanto." Le aconsejó Usagi al tiempo que le daba un rápido abrazo y un beso en la nariz.

Un poco más relajado, Mamoru al fin se decidió a abrir la puerta. 

Las cosas sucedieron demasiado rápido como para que Mamoru o Usagi reaccionaran. Justo en el momento en que habían cerrado la puerta detrás de ellos, una fuerza irresistible los aprisionó contra la pared y los mantuvo paralizados. "Te esperaba, pero no imaginé que tendrías compañía."

"¿Quién...eres...?" Logró preguntar Mamoru, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para mirar directamente a quien lo mantenía inmóvil contra la pared. Frente a él estaba un joven elegantemente vestido, con una espada al cinto y que fijaba sus ojos amarillos directamente en los suyos.

"Me llamo Sarnath." Respondió el extraño, dirigiendo su atención ahora en Usagi, caminando frente a ella y estudiándola atentamente. Sarnath ignoró las amenazas de Mamoru y se acercó más a la joven, intentó hacerla levantar el rostro pero pronto perdió el interés y la dejó en paz, "Esta niña es especial." Murmuró directamente en la oreja Mamoru, "Pero su energía no me sirve de nada. Y ahora que te tengo cerca, no estoy seguro de que tú me sirvas de algo. Puedo conseguir lo que necesito en mayores cantidades usando métodos más eficaces. No puedo entender por qué Kernath hizo tanto alboroto por ti."

Usagi sintió frió al escuchar ese nombre, "¿Eres...amigo...de Kernath?" Logró preguntar.

"¿Yo amigo de ese salvaje?" Sarnath pensó que eso le habría causado risa o indignación antes, ahora no le interesaba ni lo consideraba una ofensa, "No lo soy, pero lamentablemente es un asociado mío. Y en cuanto a qué es lo que quiero, no estoy en libertad de explicarles."

"Entonces.. ¿Qué harás... con nosotros...?" Preguntó Usagi, que en vano intentaba moverse.

"Te aconsejo que dejes de resistirte." Pidió Sarnath, "Si no lo haces, tendré que lastimarte."

"¡No te atrevas!" Le amenazó Mamoru.

"Esa forma de hablar no es recomendable, sobre todo porque eres tú quien está inmovilizado." Sarnath caminó hasta una repisa y tomó cuatro pequeñas piedras que se encontraba allí "Ahora dime, ¿qué son estas piedras? Puedo sentir una presencia latente en ellas. ¿Acaso son las gemas de los guardianes? ¿Las disfrazaste para que se vieran así?"

"No sé de qué hablas." Contestó Mamoru en forma cortante. No estaba seguro de quién era este hombre, pero de ninguna manera dejaría que sus generales fueran usados por este tipo.

"¿Así que no quieres hablar? No importa. Estas piedras son extrañas, y como no sabes de qué hablo, entonces no creo que esto te moleste." Sarnath miró a Mamoru y al hacerlo cerró su mano y apretó hasta que las cuatro piedras empezaron a crujir y a desmoronarse.

"¡Eres un maldito!"  Gritó Mamoru. "¡Deja eso, no te servirá de nada destruirlas!"

"¡Detente!" Pidió Usagi, "¡No conseguirás nada con eso!"

Sarnath abrió su mano, "Bah. Eran sólo piedras inútiles." Dijo mientras arrojaba los restos al suelo.

Mamoru no dijo nada, pero Usagi pudo sentir su tristeza y desesperación. Ella miraba con preocupación a su novio pues sabía lo mucho que apreciaba a los cuatro generales. Si él se lo hubiera pedido, ella los habría traído de vuelta. Tal vez había sido un error no haberlo hecho antes.

"Será mejor que haga lo que he venido a hacer." Les dijo Sarnath mientras sacaba una pequeña esfera negra de uno de sus bolsillos, la cual colocó cerca del pecho de Mamoru, "Esto resultó ser una pérdida de tiempo para mí, ¿sabes? Pero debo seguir mis órdenes." 

"¿Qué vas a hacer?" Preguntó Mamoru.

"Nada que te dañe permanentemente." Contestó, "Kernath tenía razón en una cosa: tu nivel de luz blanca sí es muy alto." Ignorando las protestas de su víctima, Sarnath comenzó a quitarle al joven lo que necesitaba.

"¡Deja en paz a Mamoru!" Ordenó Usagi, "¡Si no lo haces yo...!"

"¿Qué sucede? ¿Te molesta lo que hago?" Dijo Sarnath mientras hacía una pausa para cambiar de esfera. La que tenía en la mano había cambiado su color negro por un resplandor blanco. Detrás, Usagi se rebatía inútilmente, tratando de recobrar el control de su cuerpo. Finalmente agotada, dejó de moverse para así evitar perder el sentido. A su izquierda, Mamoru respiraba agitado, su frente se había coronado con perlas de sudor. 

"Oye..." Llamó Mamoru, notando que Usagi ya no resistiría más sin lastimarse, "No sé por qué estás haciendo...esto... pero a ella...déjala ir..."

"Explícame por qué debo hacer lo que me pides."

"¿Nunca has...amado a alguien...?"

Esa pregunta conmocionó a Sarnath, "Eso no tiene nada que ver con tu situación." Dijo él luego de un momento de silencio en el que la imagen de Hotaru apareció en su mente, "Dime una buena razón para dejar libre a tu mujer."    

"Si...la persona que amaras...estuviera en peligro...¿no darías todo por salvarla?" Le preguntó Mamoru.

"En este momento no lo haría." Contestó Sarnath, sabiendo que en el pasado su respuesta habría sido distinta.

"¿No tienes corazón?" Preguntó Mamoru, "¿Acaso eres un monstruo sin sentimientos?

Sarnath no respondió y caminó hacia la ventana, durante un largo rato miró a la calle, perdido en sus recuerdos. Sarnath se preguntó si ella estaría bien, y al hacerlo, sintió algo, un dolor en su pecho; no era dolor físico pero hubiera preferido que así fuera. Se suponía que ya no tenía sentimientos, ¿entonces por qué al pensar en Hotaru había experimentado esta emoción? No había motivo.

Sarnath miró a Mamoru y lo detestó por haberle hecho esas preguntas. Sí, él había dado todo por salvar a la mujer que amó, pero ya no importaba y no necesitaba que se lo recordaran. Sarnath observó detenidamente a Usagi y a Mamoru; incluso él podía darse cuenta de que había un lazo imposible de romper entre ambos, él sabía que nunca podría tener algo así con nadie y no le pareció justo. No era aceptable. Su primer impulso fue intentar aplastarlos contra la pared durante un ataque de envidia, pero el vació emocional reapareció y logró calmarse un poco. Había otras formas de desquitar su envidia, formas más satisfactorias. Sarnath se volvió hacia la ventana y con un movimiento de su mano, dejó que Usagi y Mamoru recuperaran el control de sus cuerpos. "¿Por qué?" Preguntó Usagi al tiempo que ayudaba a Mamoru a ponerse de pie y se preparaba para enfrentarse al extraño, "¿Por qué nos liberaste?"

"Porque quise hacerlo." Respondió Sarnath, apoyándose en la ventana y sin mirar de frente a Usagi.

"¿Qué es lo que ustedes quieren de nosotros?" Quiso saber Usagi, "¿Por qué hacen esto?"

Sarnath se detuvo, había llegado el momento de lanzar el anzuelo, "Sólo queremos controlar tu planeta, Sailor Moon, porque ella eres tú, ¿no es verdad?" 

Ni Usagi ni Mamoru pudieron evitar una expresión de asombro.

"No debería sorprenderte. Sé de las mujeres que vencieron a Kernath, y la descripción de Sailor Moon concuerda contigo. Las mismas trenzas, color de cabello y ojos, pero sobre todo, tu energía no es la de un humano normal." Explicó Sarnath mientras se volvía y caminaba amenazadoramente hacia Usagi, "Además, tu mencionaste a Kernath, ¿cómo sabrías de él sino es porque eres una de esas Sailor Scout? Y apuesto que tu novio es el hombre del tuxedo que apareció cuando Tarabat fue destruida, ¿me equivoco?"

Mamoru frunció el ceño, dio un paso al frente y se interpuso entre Sarnath y Usagi. La joven Tsukino lo tomó de la mano y  eso le ayudó a mantener la calma, "¿Qué piensas hacernos ahora?" Preguntó Mamoru, "Parece que no hay forma de negar nuestro secreto."

"Su identidad no peligra conmigo." Contestó Sarnath, "No es información de la que pueda obtener algún beneficio inmediato, así que no tengo interés en usarla en su contra... por ahora."

"¿Y piensas que nosotros vamos a confiar en ti así nada más?" Preguntó Mamoru, quien no había olvidado lo que Sarnath le hizo a sus cuatro generales, "¡Deliras!"

"No, estoy seguro que no confiarán en mí." Respondió Sarnath mientras se dejaba caer por la ventana.

"¡Alto!" Mamoru corrió y se asomó por la ventana en un vano intento de ver hacia dónde escapaba el misterioso atacante, pero sólo vio el mismo paisaje de siempre, adornado por el bello sol de las primeras horas de la tarde, "¡Ya no está! ¡Ha desaparecido!"

"Él sabe quienes somos." Dijo Usagi, "¿Cómo pasó esto?"

"No lo sé, pero haré todo lo que está en mi poder para encontrarlo y evitar que use nuestro secreto." Prometió Mamoru mientras se arrodillaba y tomaba los trozos que quedaban de las cuatro piedras que alguna vez fueran sus amigos, pero no sintió a nadie allí, estaban muertos. "Esto; esto no puedo perdonárselo."

Usagi, a falta de palabras para consolar a Mamoru se arrodilló junto a él y lo abrazó, acompañándolo en su luto. Mamoru no respondió y se quedó allí por lo que parecieron horas enteras. Finalmente, se levantó y extendió su brazo por fuera de la ventana, "Sólo espero que al fin puedan descansar en paz por siempre. Pero juro que esto no quedará impune." Dijo él mientras dejaba que el viento esparciera los restos de aquellos que alguna vez fueron sus mejores amigos y aliados, los generales de los cuatro cielos.

"Vámonos Usagi. Ya no hay nada que podamos hacer aquí." Dijo Mamoru.

"Espera. Aquí hay un pedazo de papel." Indicó Usagi.

"¿Qué es?" Preguntó Mamoru mientras Usagi se inclinaba para rejuntar lo que había visto.

"No sé, sólo dice Centro comercial Tokio." La joven Tsukino respondió pensativa, "¿Crees que debemos ir a investigar? Sé que ese lugar aún no está abierto al público" 

"Incluso se da el lujo de dejarnos una invitación." Mamoru volvió a asomarse por la ventana, "Iré yo solo, Usagi. Será más seguro."

Ella abrazó a Mamoru por la espalda, "No te dejaré hacerlo. Estamos en esto juntos y así lo resolveremos."

"Pero..."

"No insistas Mamoru. No podrás evitar que vaya contigo." Dijo ella apretando más su abrazo, "Después de lo que acabas de perder, no puedo dejarte sólo."

Mamoru no respondió, pero dejó que la presencia de Usagi lo confortara. 

***

Naru no estaba muy a gusto. La maestra Sara la había llevado a la azotea de la escuela justo después de las clases y aún no le decía nada. "Maestra Sara, ¿me ha traído para hablar de lo que pasó ayer?"

"Sí, necesito que me digas si ya antes habías usado ese guante de poder." Respondió Sara. "¿Y bien?"

"Ayer fue la primera vez." Dijo Naru pensativa, "¿Entonces lo que dijo de mi bisabuela es verdad? ¿Que ella no era de este mundo?"

"Es verdad. El trabajo de tu bisabuela era vigilar en caso de que la fortaleza del Gran Necromante resurgiera, y si lo hacía, debía encargarse de despertar al resto de los guardianes."

"¿Qué son estos guardianes?"

"Los guardianes eran los protectores del reino Celephais, todos teníamos un guante que lleva una gema de poder y lo usábamos para enfrentar las amenazas al reino." Explicó Sara, "Hace mucho, en una vida anterior a esta; yo fui un guardián, igual que tu bisabuela y otros más."

"¿Hay más?" Preguntó Naru.

"Probablemente quedan otros cuatro." Dijo Sara, "Tu bisabuela pensaba que los demás reencarnaron al igual que yo; decía que tarde o temprano todos vendrían aquí, a Tokio."

"¿A Tokio? ¿Por qué?"

"No lo sé, pero tu bisabuela estaba segura de eso."

"¿Cómo es que usted la conoció?" Preguntó Naru.

"Fue hace dos años en París. Yo no tenía la menor idea de los guardianes y vivía bastante feliz, eso puedes creerlo." Dijo Sara, suspirando al recordar días más fáciles, "Pero un día, tu bisabuela se acercó y me mostró quién era yo en realidad. También me mostró cómo utilizar mi guante de poder. Luego recordé todo sobre la guerra contra los antiguos y el reino de Celephais. ¿Esto te suena familiar?" 

"Un poco, he visto esas cosas en mis sueños últimamente." Admitió Naru.

"La única manera de que tú tengas el guante del guardián verde es que tu bisabuela te lo haya dado. ¿Cómo fue que te lo dio?"

Naru se apoyó en el borde de la azotea y le relató a Sara todo lo que había sucedido aquella noche en la que una voz la había llamado y obedeciéndola, bajó al sótano. Naru se sintió un poco enferma al aceptar por fin que eso no había sido una pesadilla, sino algo muy real y que tenía implicaciones terribles para ella.

"Ya veo. Es una lástima, tu bisabuela fue una gran amiga, en esta vida y en la anterior." Sara suspiró tristemente, "Yo tenia la esperanza de trabajar de nuevo con ella."

Naru caminó hasta que estuvo junto a Sara, "¿Qué es lo que está pasando maestra? ¿Usted lo sabe?"

"Es lo mismo que acabó con Celephais." Dijo Sara con tristeza, "Este planeta está siendo atacado por los parásitos y sus amos, los antiguos. A menos que encontremos a los demás, pronto moriremos todos."

"Eso no es verdad." Declaró Naru, "¡Sailor Moon arreglará las cosas!"

Sara se rió, "Yo no lo creo así. En estos últimos dos años, he seguido atentamente toda la información acerca de los ataques a Japón y de la intervención de esa tal Sailor Moon que han aparecido en los periódicos. En mi opinión, esa niña no podrá enfrentarse a esto."

"Usted no sabe de lo que Sailor Moon es capaz."

"Eso es verdad, pero yo en tu lugar no le tendría tanta fe." Comentó Sara, "Déjame mostrarte algo que te ayudará a entender." La maestra levantó su mano, su guante apareció sobre su piel y sin explicar lo que hacía, Sara tomó a Naru fuertemente por el hombro.

Durante el breve momento en que Sara tocó a Naru, la joven Osaka experimentó en carne propia todo el dolor que su maestra había vivido durante su vida anterior cuando el reino al que servía fue destruido. Al mismo tiempo, Naru revivió de nuevo lo que había sentido cuando se puso el guante por primera vez. No pudiendo resistirlo, Naru se llevó las manos al rostro para detener el llanto. 

"¿Ahora entiendes?" Preguntó Sara, separándose de la joven Osaka, "No estamos en medio de un juego."

"Esto es imposible." Murmuró Naru, "¡Es imposible que algo así exista!"

"Es posible y debemos enfrentarlo." Respondió Sara.

"¡No puedo!" Respondió Naru cayendo de rodillas; sentía que su vida había sido completamente destruida en ese instante, "¡No quiero verlos! ¡No quiero tenerlos cerca! ¡No quiero que existan!"

"Naru... trata de calmarte."

"¡Es que no puedo hacer lo que usted me va a pedir! ¿Qué no lo entiende maestra Sara? ¡Yo no puedo!" Lloró Naru, "¿Por qué no dejamos que Sailor Moon se encargue de todo? ¡Ella siempre lo hace!"

"¿Sabías que tu guante sólo puede ser usado por miembros de tu familia?" Preguntó Sara, "Si no quieres enfrentar la responsabilidad, tal vez tu madre o tu hermana menor sí acepten."

Escuchar eso hizo reaccionar un poco a Naru. No podía permitir que su madre o su hermana se metieran en esto. No permitiría que Naruru tuviera que volver a ver algo como el monstruo que casi las mata; y su madre no entendería lo que pasaba. "Ellas no tienen por qué saber de esto." Respondió ella secándose las lágrimas.

"¿Qué eliges?" Le cuestionó Sara, "No te culparé si decides no hacer nada, pero será una gran decepción."

Naru quería responder que no sabía que hacer; pero recordó las palabras de su bisabuela cuando le entrego el guante y le dieron valor. Ella no debía fallar. Por primera vez en su vida no sentía ninguna duda, a pesar de que sabía que pondría en peligro su vida, Naru estaba consciente de que sólo tenía una opción. Para proteger a sus padres y a su hermana menor, lo único que le quedaba era aceptar su destino; aún si éste no era más que una sentencia de muerte. "Está bien maestra Sara." Dijo Naru entre sollozos. "Acepto, le ayudaré."

"Me alegra escuchar eso, Naru. Estoy segura que tu bisabuela está orgullosa de ti."

"¿Qué haremos primero?"

"Llamar a los otros demás, por supuesto." Respondió Sara pensativa, "Con suerte, ellos ya están en Tokio."

"¿Cómo haremos eso?" Quiso saber Naru, "¿Usted sabe quienes son?"

"No. Pero podemos llamarlos usando la gema de mi guante." Dijo Sara, "Ellos responderán y nos buscarán."

"¿De verdad?"

"Sí, pero necesitaré un poco de tu ayuda, yo no conozco la ciudad y tú sí."

"Pero...yo no sé qué hacer." Murmuró Naru.

"Relájate, no intentes concentrarte y respira con calma." Le indicó Sara, que se había colocado detrás de Naru y la sujetaba por los hombros, cuando sintió que Naru se había relajado, continuó, "Ahora cierra los ojos y piensa en la ciudad, en todos los lugares que vengan a tu mente."

Al obedecer las órdenes de Sara, Naru sintió que algo fluía entre ella y la maestra, una energía que salía velozmente en varias direcciones. Todo terminó de repente, y las manos de Sara soltaron a Naru. "listo." 

"¿Qué fue lo que hicimos?"

"Enviamos una señal." Contestó Sara, "Con suerte, los demás no tardarán en despertar."

"¿Y ahora qué hacemos?"

"Lo más difícil: Esperar."

"Maestra Sara." Comenzó Naru, apuntando al guante de su maestra, "¿Cómo se usan esas cosas?"

"No son 'cosas' Naru." Le reprendió Sara, "Aunque tienes razón, debo mostrarte cómo usar tu guante de poder. Pero eso lo dejaremos para mañana. Ahora tengo cosas que hacer y tu todavía no estás lista para acompañarme. Sólo recuerda esto, no intentes usarlo a menos que estés en peligro mortal." 

"¿Y qué se supone que haré mientras?" Preguntó Naru.

"Sigue tu rutina normal." Le aconsejó Sara, "Así será más difícil que sufras un ataque de nervios."

"¿Lo dice por experiencia?" Dijo Naru intentando hacer una pequeña broma.

"Sí." El tono de voz de Sara indicaba que no estaba jugando.

***

Hotaru aún estaba en la pequeña plaza y ahora se sentaba sola en la banca más alejada del bullicio normal de la ciudad. Había convencido a Setsuna de permitirle estar un rato más a solas y ahora aprovechaba este tiempo para meditar sobre lo que ella le había dicho. Al hacerlo, Hotaru no dejaba de preguntarse si en verdad logró sacar la bondad que había dentro de Sarnath. Era un pensamiento algo reconfortante, haber ayudado a cambiar a alguien para bien. Pero sería aún mejor si ese alguien no hubiera muerto, pero, ¿qué haría ella si ese fuera el caso? Probablemente él aún seguiría siendo su enemigo. Hotaru suspiró y se levantó de su asiento. Miró a ambos lados y no vio nada interesante en qué ocupar su tiempo, así que se decidió a regresar a su casa y darse un largo baño. Para regresar a su casa, Hotaru debía pasar frente al centro comercial y allí se dirigió, mirar un poco la construcción le ayudaría a distraerse. Mientras caminaba, la joven Tomoe admiraba el moderno centro comercial, aún cerrado al público, pero que abriría en los próximos días. Este lugar había sido construido en tiempo récord, apenas dos meses. El nombre del lugar sería 'C.C.Tokio' y la propaganda aseguraba que el establecimiento sería impresionante cuando abriera sus puertas. Hotaru se acercó a lo que sería la entrada principal, era alta y muy ancha, pero aún estaba bloqueada con pesadas tablas, alambres y una lona de plástico industrial. Al parecer, las puertas no se instalarían hasta poco antes de la inauguración. Había, sin embargo, un pequeño espacio entre la pared y las tablas por el que se podía mirar al interior.  Hotaru se acercó y miró a través de la abertura, no creía que una mirada rápida pudiera causar problemas. Se equivocó.

Sarnath estaba enfadado. Eso, claro, tenía un lado bueno, estaba recuperando su capacidad para sentir y experimentar emociones. Desafortunadamente, lo único que sentía eran rabia y celos dirigidos hacia esa chica Usagi y su novio. No podía aceptar que alguien más pudiera tener algo que él deseaba y, sólo por eso, decidió  hacerlos sufrir. El hecho de que la chica, Usagi, fuera una de las Sailor Scout no tenía nada que ver. En realidad, Sarnath no estaba obsesionado con vencer a las Sailor Scout como Kernath o el Gran Necromante; para él ellas sólo eran una molestia menor que podía ignorarse, pero no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad de deshacerse de unas cuantas de esas niñas latosas. Caminando en círculos dentro de una de las oficinas del segundo piso del centro comercial, Sarnath trataba de calmarse sin mucho éxito; finalmente, presa de se enojo, Sarnath golpeó la pared, abriendo de nuevo la herida que se había hecho antes. En ese momento, una criatura enana, con cuernos retorcidos sobre su cabeza, totalmente negra a excepción de un par de brillantes ojos blancos se le acercó y exclamó unas cuantas cosas en un lenguaje desconocido. "¿Un intruso?" Dijo Sarnath un poco menos molesto mientras intentaba detener la hemorragia. "Tráiganlo aquí."

Hotaru tuvo problemas para pasar por entre las tablas, pero pudo lograrlo y pronto estuvo dentro del centro comercial. De inmediato, la joven se escondió detrás de una jardinera vacía y miró a su alrededor, estaba segura que había visto a un diablo del desierto allí dentro, y no pensaba dejarlo escapar. Hotaru buscó dentro de sus bolsillos y sacó su comunicador de pulsera, lo había recibido poco antes del ataque de Galaxia y no lo había usado mucho, pero esta vez quizás le sería útil. Con una sonrisa de satisfacción, Hotaru se abrochó el comunicador en la muñeca y continuó adentrándose en la extensa construcción, intentando no ser vista por los parásitos que de cuando en cuando caminaban de un pasillo a otro. Minutos después, Hotaru encontró lo que buscaba. Un gran número de parásitos, no podía decir cuantos pero probablemente eran docenas, brincaba y se arrastraba sobre y debajo de las mesas que había en lo que imaginó sería el área del comedor. Hotaru sabía que podía enfrentarse a ellos y ganarles, pero no le pareció buena idea arriesgarse a ser vista inútilmente, y menos cuando notó que los seres estaban ocupados y distraídos comiendo de alguna cosa que no quiso identificar. Ocultándose dentro de una futura pastelería, Hotaru encendió su comunicador y llamó a Haruka. El mensaje también lo recibirían las demás, lo que aseguraba que en caso de alguna emergencia, tendría suficiente apoyo en camino.

"¿Papá Haruka?" Comenzó Hotaru, "Espero que puedas escuchar esto. Estoy dentro del centro comercial Tokio. Sí, sé que aún está cerrado, pero el lugar está lleno de para--AAAAHHHHH!!!" Hotaru no terminó su mensaje, decenas de manos la atraparon y la arrastraron fuera de su escondite. Su comunicador cayó al suelo y allí se quedó, pues ninguno de los atacantes se interesó en recogerlo.

En cuestión de minutos, Hotaru fue arrojada al interior de una oficina. La joven quedó ligeramente aturdida debido a que había caído de cabeza, y mientras se ponía de pie, escuchó una voz que creía no escucharía de nuevo jamás.

"¿Princesa del silencio?"

Hotaru sacudió la cabeza y miró hacia el frente, allí estaba él. Sarnath. Y al mirar su rostro, supo que él estaba tan sorprendido como ella. 

Sarnath caminó hasta Hotaru y se arrodilló junto a ella, su rostro reflejaba una gran alegría, algo que no había sentido hasta ese momento, "No puedo creerlo... yo pensé que no volvería a verte..." Dijo él y se acercó un poco más, tratando de tocar el rostro de Hotaru.

"¿Qué te ha pasado?" Preguntó Hotaru al ver la herida abierta en la mano de Sarnath, eso la hizo olvidarse de lo que en verdad quería preguntarle.

"Nada importante." Respondió él rápidamente y alejándose un poco, "Sólo un rasguño."

"Mientes." Contestó Hotaru y tomó la mano de Sarnath entre las suyas, "Déjame mirar."

"No es nada." Insistió él, sin embargo, la dejó hacer; ella era tan hermosa como la recordaba; y el tenerla cerca le había ayudado a despertar emociones que no esperaba volver a tener. Era algo maravilloso.

"Espero que esto no te duela." Dijo ella, luego de examinar la herida en la mano de Sarnath. Cerrando los ojos, la joven Tomoe se concentró y dejó que una parte de su energía fluyera a través de él, reparando su herida y sanándola en cuestión de segundos. "Ya está."

"...gracias.." Dijo él mientras movía sus dedos y miraba su mano con incredulidad.

"De nada." Hotaru lo miró con atención, "Sarnath, ¿cómo...cómo es que estas vivo? Tú moriste en mis brazos... y..."

"Es algo complicado." Dijo él, levantándose y cerrando los ojos, "Yo juré lealtad a alguien hace mucho tiempo Hotaru; y mi compromiso con él va más allá de la muerte; es por eso y porque mis habilidades aún le son útiles a esa persona el que no me permiten morir si puede evitarse." 

"¿No hay forma en que renuncies a todo eso?" Preguntó Hotaru.

"No, es imposible." Respondió él, "¿Por qué me pides algo así?

"Porque no quiero que seamos enemigos, Sarnath." Dijo ella bajando la mirada, "Yo...no quisiera que alguna de mis amigas te lastimara."

"No tienes por qué preocuparte." Le aseguró Sarnath, haciendo una pausa para dejar que sus emociones recién recuperadas se normalizaran, luego, dijo, "Es difícil que eso suceda."

"¿Y cómo lo sabes?" Preguntó Hotaru, "Si no cambias, tal vez sea yo... quien tenga que destruirte."

Sarnath suspiró, "Estoy consciente de eso mi princesa del silencio. Pero en este momento solo quiero disfrutar de tu compañía. ¿Acaso eso es algo malo?"

"No... creo que no..." Hotaru cruzó sus brazos instintivamente cuando Sarnath trató de abrazarla, "Pero no estoy segura de esto... yo..." 

"Comprendo." Dijo Sarnath,"No pienso obligarte a hacer nada, sólo te pido que camines conmigo."

Hotaru sólo desvió la mirada y se dejó guiar por él; no podía decidirse a hacer otra cosa.

Minutos después, Hotaru caminaba por los pasillos del centro comercial, Sarnath la seguía un par de pasos atrás; esto la ponía un poco nerviosa, ya que no podía verlo y eso la dejaba en cierta desventaja. Mientras caminaban, Sarnath explicaba los pormenores de la construcción indicándole a Hotaru cómo todo había sido diseñado para cumplir ciertos propósitos sobre los cuales no mencionó nada. Sarnath estaba bastante orgulloso de la construcción circular que se dividía en dos gracias a diversos pasillos en los tres pisos del centro comercial y de la disposición de las escaleras, pues esto obligaba a los visitantes a recorrer por completo el lugar y así pasarían más tiempo dentro. Habría algo para cada quién, según decía Sarnath, que mencionó la excelente ubicación del área de comedores y de la sección de entretenimiento virtual que planeaban abrir. 

Hotaru, por su parte, no ponía mucha atención a lo que le explicaban, su mente estaba en conflicto; por un lado se recriminaba el no haber hecho nada aún para averiguar qué era lo que Sarnath estaba planeando y así detenerlo, pero el hecho de que hacer algo así causaría una pelea entre ambos la detenía. Cada vez que la idea de enfrentarse a él aparecía, ella sentía que su corazón se encogía y terminaba alejándola sin siquiera considerarla por segunda ocasión. Por otro lado, Hotaru sabía que el tiempo se le acababa, Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna no tardarían en llegar al lugar, igual que las otras Sailor Scouts, y aún no había averiguado nada sobre las intenciones de Sarnath. Por momentos, Hotaru deseaba no haberlas llamado, así podría estar más tiempo con él sin que nadie la interrumpiera, ¿pero, eso no era un pensamiento egoísta? ¿No era un pensamiento que se alejaba de todo lo que su responsabilidad como Sailor Saturn representaba? Hotaru no podía decidir nada y, mientras caminaba, escuchando la voz de Sarnath sin ponerle realmente atención, deseó que él cambiara de opinión y renunciara a ser parte de lo que fuera que estaba atacando a la gente de la tierra. Al caminar cerca de uno u otro local, los parásitos se ocultaban en cuanto ellos pasaban por allí; la joven Tomoe sabía que eso sucedía simplemente porque él estaba con ella; y eso le hacía sentirse muy a salvo. Y, aunque la situación debería tenerla con los cabellos de punta, la sensación de sentirse a salvo no era nada desagradable.

Al llegar de nuevo al primer nivel del centro comercial, Hotaru reparó en algo que no había visto antes, un gran espejo que parecía tener por lo menos unos cuatro metros por lado. Hotaru se detuvo para observarlo mejor, preguntándose que función tendría dentro de los planes de Sarnath. Al mirarse reflejada en él, ella notó que Sarnath se había detenido justo detrás de ella, y la miraba a través de su reflejo; estudiando su imagen con una expresión que ella sólo pudo interpretar como una completa admiración. Él la estaba admirando. Este descubrimiento causó que las mejillas de la joven Tomoe se sonrojaran ligeramente y bajó la mirada casi de inmediato. ¿Acaso él la estudiaba? ¿Qué era lo que intentaba ver en ella? ¿Por qué...?

Las preguntas de Hotaru desaparecieron en cuanto sintió que las manos de él la tomaban por la cadera. Lo hacía con un toque suave y cálido, pero que no admitiría discusión alguna. Inmediatamente después, Hotaru, que mantenía los ojos cerrados sintió el tibio aliento de él sobre su cuello. "Te amo." La voz de Sarnath fue sólo un murmullo al oído de Hotaru. Ella tembló ligeramente cuando, luego de esas palabras, Sarnath la besó en el cuello con delicadeza, como si tuviera miedo de lastimarla. Cuando separó sus labios de su piel, él se quedó allí, sin atreverse a volver a hacer contacto. 

Hotaru abrió los ojos, su pulso se había acelerado desde el momento en que él la abrazó por la espalda. No sabía que hacer; sólo sabía que no quería que esto que la hacía sentirse tan especial terminara. Sin estar segura de cómo proseguir, Hotaru se dejó llevar y poco a poco, una de sus pequeñas manos subió hasta el rostro de él, acariciando su mejilla. La caricia alentó a Sarnath a seguir adelante y lentamente movió sus labios hacia los de Hotaru. Instintivamente, ella se inclinó un poco hacia atrás y sus labios se separaron ligeramente, esperando ser besados por primera vez... 

Pero fue en ese momento que ella apareció en la mente de Hotaru, la persona especial a la que había dedicado su vida y jurado proteger por sobre todas las cosas. La princesa Serena. Entonces Hotaru comprendió que esto no debía suceder, sin importar que pasara, ella no podía olvidar sus obligaciones, ni abandonar su compromiso con sus amigas. "...Yo...no puedo hacerlo..." Dijo ella bajando la mirada y alejándose de él; su respiración seguía ligeramente agitada, "Lo siento mucho...pero no puedo... esto no debe ser... no puede ser..." Mientras miraba su rostro y la tristeza que reflejaba sobre el frío cristal, Hotaru recordó lo que le había dicho a Setsuna horas antes: Sailor Saturn no podía tener este tipo de sentimientos. Cuando Hotaru dijo esas palabras no había entendido completamente su significado, pues sólo repetía algo que le habían dicho durante el milenio de plata. Ahora lo comprendía, y eso le hizo desear no haberlo dicho nunca.  

Él la dejó alejarse un par de pasos y miró al techo de la construcción, las últimas palabras de Hotaru le habían herido más que cualquier otra cosa que pudiera recordar pero no podía forzarla a nada; no era digno de ella hacerle eso. "...Lo entiendo." Dijo, haciendo una pausa antes de continuar, pues había percibido que alguien acababa de entrar al centro comercial. Sus manos se volvieron puños; eran ellas, las Sailor Scout. "Hotaru, quiero que sepas que no me importa lo que el destino nos tenga preparado. Gracias a ti estoy completo de nuevo y eso no lo olvidaré."

"No entiendo...¿qué sucede?"

"Debo irme, mi princesa del silencio." Dijo él inclinándose ante ella, su voz totalmente apagada, "Sólo no olvides que mis sentimientos por ti no cambiarán, no importa lo que pase." 

"¿Lo que pase?, ¿Qué vas a hacer?" Preguntó Hotaru.

"Será mejor que salgas de aquí." Respondió él y desapareció rápidamente entre los pasillos del lugar. 

Hotaru se quedó sola, intentando organizar sus pensamientos. La joven no tardó mucho en entender qué sucedía, Las demás habían llegado y Sarnath iba a enfrentarlas. Al comprender esto, Hotaru comenzó a correr en busca de sus amigas; lo único que esperaba era poder encontrarlas antes que Sarnath. 

***

Tuxedo mask y Sailor Moon miraban con desconfianza la entrada trasera del centro comercial Tokio. Estaban en el estacionamiento, pues a sugerencia de Moon habían decidido entrar por allí para no ser descubiertos con tanta facilidad. El estacionamiento, vació aún a medio terminar, estaba lleno de materiales de construcción que les permitía esconderse siempre y cuando se mantuvieran agachados.

"Hasta aquí ha sido fácil." Dijo Tuxedo mask mientras observaba cuidadosamente el lugar.

"A mi me preocupa Hotaru."  Dijo Moon, "¿Crees que esté bien?"

"No puedo asegurar nada." Contestó Tuxedo mask, "Por cómo se interrumpió su mensaje, sabemos que la capturaron, pero qué le hicieron después, eso no lo sé."

"Y ahora no sólo tendremos que investigar; también tenemos que rescatarla." Sailor Moon se inclinó y trató de distinguir alguna forma de entrar que fuera segura pero no tuvo éxito. La única entrada estaba bloqueada y pasar por allí sin hacer ruido no sería posible.

"Moon, mira hacia allá" Indicó Tuxedo mask, apuntando a la derecha, "¿Las reconoces?"

La Sailor Scout hizo lo que le indicaban y vio cómo en el extremo derecho del estacionamiento, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune y Sailor Pluto hacían exactamente lo mismo que ella. Inspeccionaban el área, pero parecía que ellas no habían notado que no estaban solas. "Hay que llamarlas." Dijo Moon.

"Sólo trata de no hacer alboroto." Aconsejó Tuxedo mask, "No queremos que nos vean aún."

"Cierto." Respondió ella, que comenzó a hacer señales con sus manos lo más discretamente posible.

Afortunadamente, Sailor Neptune no tardó en notar a Moon y a Tuxedo mask; en cuestión de minutos, las tres Sailor exteriores se habían reunido con él y Sailor Moon.

"¿Han encontrado una manera de entrar sin ser vistos?" Preguntó Sailor Neptune luego de que intercambiaron un rápido saludo.

"Todavía no." Respondió Moon, "¿Alguna idea?"

"Podemos intentar el techo. Pero subir tres pisos sin que nos vean será difícil a esta hora del día." Indicó Sailor Uranus, "O tal vez podemos tratar de abrir esa entrada." Y apuntó a la puerta bloqueada que Usagi había visto antes. "¿Qué dicen ustedes?" 

"¿Qué tal la entrada principal?" Preguntó Moon.

"Hay mucha gente." Respondió Sailor Neptune, "Si entramos por allí, causaríamos un alboroto. Eso no nos conviene; si vamos a rescatar a Hotaru, tenemos que evitar que nos vean por el mayor tiempo posible."

Sailor Pluto se mantenía sin decir nada, pero estudiaba con frecuencia a sus compañeras; en realidad, lo que hacía era medir la preocupación de las demás por la situación, de Uranus y Neptune en particular. Moon notó lo que Pluto hacía, pero no dijo nada, a fin de cuentas, la Sailor del tiempo siempre hacía eso. "¿Qué opinas tú, Pluto?" Preguntó Moon.

"La entrada del estacionamiento al centro comercial no es la única opción." Respondió Pluto con rapidez.

"¿No?" Preguntó Moon, "¿Qué otra forma de entrar hay?"

"El sistema de ventilación." Contestó Pluto, señalando a una rejilla de buen tamaño que podía verse en la pared del centro comercial, "Podemos entrar por allí. Siempre y cuando lleguemos hasta allá sin llamar la atención de lo que sea que hay adentro del edificio."

"Vale la pena intentarlo." Dijo Tuxedo mask, "He trazado una ruta por la que no podrán vernos, sígname." 

Sabiendo que Tuxedo mask tenía plena confianza en sí mismo, y que Moon lo seguiría, las tres Sailor exteriores aceptaron la idea del joven príncipe.

En el extremo opuesto del edificio, cuatro jovencitas trataban de ponerse de acuerdo sobre cómo debían hacer lo que ya sabían que tenían que hacer. Y si algo las detenía, era que Minako y Rei no podían compartir la misma opinión por mucho tiempo.

"Deberíamos entrar por las ventanas que están por allá." Decía Rei, "Hay menos personas por aquél lado."

"Porque están junto a la avenida, y por lógica hay muchos autos." Le respondió Minako, "La puerta principal es más seguro."

Ante todo esto, Makoto y Ami simplemente observaban sin decir nada; si alguna de ellas tomaba el lado de Rei o Minako sólo haría que la discusión se volviera peor. Makoto se entretenía mirando el jardín que rodeaba el edificio y pensando en su cita del día siguiente, y sólo esperaba que no le pidieran su voto para tomar una decisión. Ami, un poco aburrida, comenzó a realizar estimaciones matemáticas sobre cuál entrada sería más segura en su mini computadora, había descubierto poco tiempo atrás, que mostrarle a Rei y a Minako resultados matemáticos lograba hacer que se pusieran de acuerdo, aunque la joven Mizuno aún no entendía porqué. "La puerta principal es la mejor opción." Anunció Ami. Minako y Rei se volvieron a mirarla, Minako con una sonrisa de triunfo, y Rei con una mueca de ligero enfado. "Miren aquí." Les dijo Ami y les mostró la pantalla de la mini computadora, "De acuerdo a estos cálculos, la puerta principal es un camino setenta por ciento más seguro para entrar sin ser vistos que las ventanas."

"¿Ves que yo tenía razón?" Dijo Minako con una sonrisa de triunfo.

"Sólo esta vez." Respondió Rei, "Tienes suerte de que los números no mienten, así que acepto que me equivocaba."

"Entremos de una vez." Comentó Makoto, acercándose a la misma abertura por la que Hotaru había entrado antes, "Podemos pasar por aquí. Aunque no será fácil." Diciendo esto, Makoto se deslizo dentro del centro comercial, no sin un poco de trabajo, ya que la abertura era angosta. Las demás la siguieron, y una vez juntas, el grupo de amigas observó con atención el pasillo al que habían llegado.

"Será mejor transformarnos." Indicó Minako.

"Y será mejor hacerlo rápido." Dijo Ami, mirando la pantalla de su mini computadora con atención, "Hay algo más aquí cerca, pero no logro detectarlo muy bien."  Ante esta advertencia, las chicas se apresuraron a seguir el consejo de Minako; pero no logran hacer nada, pues una oleada de parásitos se lanzó contra ellas antes de que lograran transformarse.

"¡Suéltame!" Gritó Makoto, desembrazándose de tres de los parásitos que intentaban sostenerla y pateando a otros dos fuera de su camino; pero pronto, otros diez ocuparon su lugar, inmovilizándola. Rei logró golpear a un par de los seres con una tabla que recogió del suelo, pero pronto sufrió el mismo destino de Makoto y fue sometida. Minako trató de abrirse camino junto con Ami, pero tampoco lograron llegar lejos, docenas de las criaturas se arrojaron sobre ellas y no les permitieron volver a moverse. Aun cuando las cuatro chicas forcejeaban con toda su fuerza, los parásitos se las arreglaron para arrastrarlas hacia un área circular en donde las esperaba un hombre alto de cabello anaranjado y brillantes ojos amarillos. 

"Bienvenidas. Mi nombre es Sarnath." Dijo el hombre inclinándose un poco, varios de los seres negros se arrastraban alrededor de él y miraban burlonamente a las muchachas "Espero que mis parásitos no las hayan maltratado mucho." 

"¡Dile a estas cosas que nos suelten!" Exigió Minako, apoyada por demandas similares hechas por sus compañeras.

"Lo haría, pero ustedes son mi carnada para traer aquí a las Sailor Scout." Dijo Sarnath que luego se dirigió a sus parásitos, "Átenlas, y asegúrense de que no puedan escapar."

"No te servirá usarnos de carnada. ¡Las Sailor Scout son muy inteligentes!¡Nunca caerían en una trampa como esta!" Dijo Rei, esperando que este hombre no supiera nada más sobre las Sailor Scouts.

"¿Por qué no dejamos que Sailor Moon y ese insoportable tipo del tuxedo decidan eso?" Contestó Sarnath burlándose al ver la conmoción que sus palabras habían causado en las cuatro jovencitas.

Sailor Moon y las demás avanzaban a gatas por el canal de ventilación; Moon empezaba a creer que usar este método para entrar al edificio no había sido muy buena idea, pues el conducto se hacía cada vez más angosto. Tuxedo mask avanzaba delante de ella sin decir nada, pero comenzaba a preocuparle el no encontrar una salida. Las tres Sailor exteriores, que iban detrás de la pareja, simplemente avanzaban; las tres estaban más preocupadas por Hotaru que cualquier otra cosa. Haruka, Sailor Uranus, era la más preocupada de las tres; esta vez, no pensaba repetir lo que se vio forzada a hacer en Australia, no abandonaría a Hotaru, no importaba que situación se presentara, no lo haría. Sailor Neptune compartía la preocupación de Uranus, y también la resolución de encontrar a Hotaru como su primera prioridad. Sailor Pluto, tan preocupada por Hotaru como sus dos compañeras, se preguntaba qué era lo que le impidió a Hotaru el defenderse; Sailor Saturn era la más fuerte de su grupo y no podía creer que Hotaru no hubiera intentado escapar. Sailor Pluto estaba segura de que algo más había sucedido, pero todavía no sabía qué.

"Podemos salir por esta ventila." Anunció Tuxedo mask, "Y tenemos suerte, está sobre un local así que nadie nos verá cuando bajemos."

En cuestión de minutos, el grupo había salido de los conductos de ventilación y miraban a través de la vitrina del local. 

"Bueno, el camino está libre por lo que se puede ver." Dijo Neptune.

"Salgamos ya." Dijo Uranus mientras abría la puerta, "Quedarnos aquí no servirá de nada."

El grupo siguió durante un momento a Sailor Uranus, pero al llegar a una bifurcación en el camino dudaron un momento. "¿Qué camino tomamos?" Preguntó Moon, algo confundida.

"Vamos por la derecha." Contestó Tuxedo mask, mirando al techo del pasillo izquierdo, "Ese conducto de ventilación es por el que veníamos, si lo seguimos regresaremos al estacionamiento." Después de decir esto, el joven príncipe tomó el pasillo de la derecha.

"Ojalá logremos encontrar el control eléctrico." Comentó Neptune mientras seguía a los demás, en el centro comercial, sólo una de cada tres de las luces de neón estaban encendidas, y la penumbra le molestaba.

"Tendrás que aguantarte." Contestó Uranus.

"¡Esperen!" Murmuró Tuxedo mask, deteniéndose de repente. "Allá hay algo."

Las cuatro Sailor Scout se pararon en seco y miraron adelante, casi al fondo del largo corredor, había dos figuras chaparras, negras y con cuernos y ojos blancos y brillantes; las tres Sailor exteriores los reconocieron enseguida, "Son diablos del desierto." Musitó Uranus.

"O en otras palabras, parásitos." Completó Neptune.

"Iguales a los que vimos en Australia." Finalizó Pluto.

"¿Son peligrosos?" Preguntó Moon.

"No tengo idea." Respondió Uranus, "Tal vez en gran número lo sean."

"¿Qué haremos?" Preguntó Neptune, "Si los atacamos podríamos causar una alarma y así no podremos buscar a Hotaru."

"Sigámoslos." Sugirió Pluto al notar que los seres comenzaban a moverse, "Quizás nos lleven a donde está el jefe de este lugar...o con Hotaru."

El grupo se deslizó cuidadosamente detrás de los parásitos, que parecían no notar su presencia y se movían confiadamente por el pasillo que recorrían. En minutos, el grupo llegó hasta el fin del corredor, que daba a una sala circular de buen tamaño. Mientras, Sailor Moon y los otros miraban sigilosamente, ocultándose lo mejor posible con la pared. Pero lo que vieron no fue nada agradable. En el centro del salón, Ami, Minako, Makoto y Rei estaban amordazadas y atadas a una banca de forma que no podían moverse; un gran número de parásitos las vigilaba y algunos, de cuando en cuando las molestaban jalándoles el pelo. Sailor Moon estuvo a punto de lanzarse sin pensar a rescatar a sus amigas, pero Sailor Pluto y Sailor Uranus la detuvieron y le impidieron hacer ruido.

"¡No vayas!" Le susurró Uranus, "Esto es muy sospechoso."

"¡Pero las chicas están en peligro!" Murmuró molesta Moon, "¡Déjame ir!"  

"Espera un poco, Sailor Moon." Dijo Tuxedo mask, "Recuerda lo que hizo Sarnath, ya sabíamos que nos pondría una trampa."

"¡Pero no pensé que sería algo como esto!" Contestó Moon, "¡Tenemos que salvarlas!"

"Sí, pero no podemos ir así nada más, tenemos que..." Comenzó Sailor Neptune, pero se detuvo al notar que alguien salía de uno de los locales y caminaba hacia las jóvenes rehenes. Desde donde estaban, Moon y los demás sólo podían ver la espalda de esa persona, pero sabían bien quién era. Tuxedo mask y Sailor Moon lo habían conocido ese mismo día, y las Sailor exteriores lo habían visto salvando a Hotaru. Era Sarnath. "¿Esta vivo?" Murmuró Sailor Neptune.

"No sabía que estaba muerto." Dijo Moon, "Pero eso explicaría porqué es tan malvado."

"No creo que Hotaru estuviera de acuerdo contigo." Dijo Sailor Pluto, "Ella le debe la vida a ese sujeto."

Moon y Tuxedo mask miraron a las Sailor exteriores, no podían creer lo que Pluto acababa de decir. "¿Eso es verdad?" Preguntó Moon.

"Sí. Pero eso no significa que confiamos en él." Dijo Uranus. "Dejemos de hablar y pensemos qué hacer."

"Vayamos por ambos lados." Dijo Tuxedo mask, "Moon y yo podemos ir por la izquierda, usando las jardineras para cubrirnos y ustedes tres pueden ir por la derecha. Necesitaré que distraigan a Sarnath para que Moon y yo salvemos a las chicas. ¿Qué opinan?"

"Podría funcionar." Comentó Sailor Uranus, "Pero Hotaru no está allí."

"Tal vez Sarnath sabe en dónde está." Dijo Pluto, "Tendremos que interrogarlo cuando esté sometido."

"Bien." Dijo Neptune, "Vamos ya."

Ocultándose detrás de una hilera de jardineras, Moon y Tuxedo mask lograron avanzar hasta llegar a unos cuantos pasos de las chicas, y se preparaban para liberarlas. En el otro lado del salón, Pluto, Uranus y Neptune estaban listas para llamar la atención de Sarnath, sólo esperaban la señal de Moon.

"¿Estás lista?" Preguntó Tuxedo mask.

Moon asintió y, usando su cetro para crear un pequeño destello, envió la señal que las otras tres Sailor esperaban. Uranus asintió al ver la señal y sin esperar nada más, saltó frente a Sarnath, seguida de sus dos compañeras. 

A medio salto Uranus levantó las manos y gritó "¡Space Turbulence!" El poderoso ataque de la Sailor Scout iba dirigido a los parásitos, a los que desintegró sin problema.  "¿Qué te pareció?" Preguntó Uranus al tocar el suelo, mirando desafiante a Sarnath. 

"Muy impresionante." Respondió él, dando la espalda a sus cuatro rehenes. "Veo que ustedes tres siguen insistiendo en molestarnos."

"¿Dónde está Hotaru?" Preguntó Sailor Neptune, "¡Por tu bien espero que no le hayas hecho nada!"

"Hotaru está a salvo." Contestó Sarnath, "En este momento debe estar esperándolas."

"¡No hagas rodeos y dinos en dónde!" Demandó Uranus.

"No lo sé." Contestó Sarnath, "Puede estar en cualquier parte del edificio; ella no estaba encerrada."

Mientras Sarnath y las Sailor exteriores hablaban, Moon y Tuxedo mask lograron llegar sin ser vistos hasta donde Minako y las otras estaban atadas. Después de indicarles que guardaran silencio, Sailor Moon y Tuxedo mask las desataron lo más rápido que pudieron. Fue cuando Sarnath escuchó cuatro voces a coro que invocaban algún tipo de transformación y que sintió un aumento en la energía del lugar que se dio cuenta que lo habían engañado. Mirando a su izquierda, se encontró con cinco Sailor Scout que no había visto antes, aunque a una de ellas la reconocía: Sailor Moon, y con ella estaba el hombre del Tuxedo. A su derecha, las tres Sailor exteriores se mantenían en guardia y listas para atacarlo.

"Creo que el juego ahora está a nuestro favor." Dijo Sailor Venus, mirando a Sarnath fijamente.

"Será mejor que te des por vencido." Dijo Sailor Moon. 

Sarnath retrocedió unos pasos sin quitarle la vista a las Sailor Scouts, en especial a las cuatro que estaban más molestas que las otras. Esto no pintaba bien, su trampa se había volteado en su contra. No tenía miedo, pero la idea de salir lastimado no le atraía para nada. Pero cuando posó sus ojos en Tuxedo mask, que a su vez no dejaba de mirarlo, recordó la pregunta que él se había atrevido a hacerle y cuanto lo había detestado en ese momento. Al menos con él sí arreglaría cuentas.

"No es muy leal esperar que pelee con tantos oponentes a la vez." Dijo Sarnath, mirando a Tuxedo mask. "Mi derrota estaría asegurada."

Las Sailor Scout no respondieron, pero avanzaron un paso en dirección de su enemigo.

"Resolvamos esto de una forma más honorable." Dijo Sarnath, apuntando a Tuxedo mask "Sólo él y yo; un duelo al estilo antiguo de este planeta. Seguramente no me tienes miedo, ¿o sí?"

Tuxedo mask se adelantó un paso, Sailor Moon avanzó detrás de él, "¡No lo hagas! ¡Seguro es otra trampa!"

Las demás Sailor Scouts observaban en silencio.

"No te temo." Aseguró Tuxedo mask, "Además, tenemos un asunto pendiente tu y yo."

"¿Y ese asunto es?" Preguntó Sarnath.

"Tú mataste a mis amigos." 

"Oh sí, las piedras." Recordó Sarnath, "Bien, es tu oportunidad de vengarte." Al decir esto, miró a las tres Sailor exteriores, "Les repito que Hotaru está bien. No se preocupen por ella."

"¿En verdad quieres hacer esto?" Preguntó Sailor Moon, "Nosotras podemos encargarnos de él."

Mamoru se quitó el antifaz y se lo dio a Moon, "Esto es algo que tengo hacer; se lo debo a Kunzite y a los otros." Diciendo esto, Mamoru se inclinó y besó a Moon, "Te prometo que no me pasará nada." Dijo él al romper el beso.

"¿Pelearás sin armas?" Preguntó Sarnath desenvainando su espada. "No creo que ese bastón que tienes resista un golpe de mi acero. Ésta es Apollyon, la mejor arma hecha por los antiguos."

"¡Príncipe!" Llamó Uranus, al tiempo que le lanzaba a Mamoru el sable de Urano, "Esa arma es aún mejor que la de él."

"...Gracias." Respondió Mamoru, una vez con el sable de Urano en sus manos, realizó un par de golpes de práctica para medir su peso y alcance.

"¿Comenzamos?" Preguntó Sarnath, levantando a Apollyon y apuntándola hacia el cuello de Mamoru.

"Por supuesto." Respondió él y levantó el sable de Urano, "Estoy listo."

Como respuesta, Sarnath lanzó un golpe alto, que Mamoru consiguió bloquear.

Sailor Uranus, que esperaba ver cómo su espada rompía sin problemas el negro acero de Sarnath, presenció con asombro que ambas armas estaban parejas y que el combate se decidiría no por la calidad de la espada, sino por la habilidad del que la usara.

Mamoru dio un paso a la derecha y tiró una estocada hacia el pecho de Sarnath, quien la esquivó y respondió con un golpe que hubiera perforado el ojo de su adversario, pero Mamoru logró hacer una parada en el último momento. Sailor Moon mantenía sus manos enlazadas a la altura de su pecho, sus ojos fijos en el duelo y su corazón latiendo rápidamente, deteniéndose cada vez que parecía que Mamoru sería herido. Hubiera gritado, pero los nervios le habían robado el habla. Detrás de ella, Mars, Venus, Júpiter y Mercury observaban con atención, pero tampoco decían nada, una palabra podría distraer a Mamoru con un resultado fatal.

El duelo seguía, el acero chocaba y cortaba el aire, Mamoru y Sarnath lanzaban un golpe tras otro que invariablemente era detenido o esquivado. Pero para Sailor Uranus una cosa era clara, Mamoru era quien estaba marcando el ritmo del combate; era él quien atacaba la mayor parte de las veces y de manera más eficaz. Sarnath se mantenía a la defensiva y pocas veces lograba realizar algún ataque que pusiera la defensa de Mamoru en riesgo. Si las cosas seguían así, Mamoru sería el vencedor.

Sarnath notó lo mismo, su habilidad para el combate físico era limitada, y cada vez le resultaba más difícil esquivar o detener los ataques de Mamoru. En ese momento, Mamoru aprovechó una falla en la defensa de Sarnath para intentar una estocada con la que pudiera terminar el duelo. Sarnath al notar esto, bajó la espada y movió su otra mano con rapidez; paralizando a Mamoru por un segundo y haciéndolo retroceder un par de pasos. "¡Tramposo!" Gritó Sailor Moon "¡Eres un cobarde!"

Mamoru ignoró a Moon y a las otras Sailor Scouts, "¡Esperen! ¡Esto debo hacerlo yo solo!" Nuevamente, Mamoru y Sarnath cruzaron sus armas, y de nuevo Sarnath se vio obligado a usar su poder mental para repeler al príncipe de la tierra, que ahora era forzado a defenderse mientras sólo podía moverse a medias. Dándose cuenta de que si esto continuaba perdería la vida, Mamoru usó un último recurso, se alejó de Sarnath y lanzó un golpe alto y fácil de bloquear, pero en realidad era una finta; cuando Sarnath Levantó su espada para defenderse, Mamoru convirtió su movimiento en un tajo descendiente que cortó a Sarnath en el pecho. 

Sarnath se dobló, y llevando su mano libre a su pecho sintió que se humedecía con su sangre. Mamoru bajó el sable de Urano y se alejó, "Con esto me basta." Anunció.

Sarnath respondió con un grito y, levantando la mano, uso su poder para lanzar a Mamoru hasta los pies de Sailor Moon, donde se desplomó con un fuerte golpe que lo dejó muy atontado. 

"¡Mamoru!" Exclamó Moon, arrodillándose junto a su novio para ayudarlo a incorporarse.

El resto de las Sailor Scout se puso inmediatamente en guardia; Sailor venus y Sailor Mars se adelantaron para cubrir a Moon y a Mamoru; Mercury y Júpiter custodiaban los flancos y las Sailor exteriores se habían colocado detrás de Sarnath, lo que le impediría huir. La única razón por la que las Scouts no atacaban era porque no sabían qué había pasado con Hotaru.

"Impresionante..." Comentó Sarnath, su mano aún apretaba la herida en su pecho, "No me habían lastimado así desde la guerra con los guardianes...interesante, pero es hora de acabar el juego..." El líder de los parásitos levantó la mirada y lanzó un grito, al hacerlo ráfagas de una fuerza invisible asaltaron a las Sailor Scouts, haciéndolas retroceder hasta la pared a todas con excepción de Sailor Moon y Mamoru, "Es el mismo truco mental de nuevo." Pensó Mamoru, mientras la cálida aura de Moon lo protegía "Pero es más fuerte que cuando lo usó contra mi y Usagi..."

Sarnath respiraba con agitación, una esfera de luz protegía a Sailor Moon y al hombre llamada Mamoru, y por más que aumentaba la fuerza de su ataque no lograba hacerles nada. Pero las otras Sailor Scout sí resentían el ataque de Sarnath, la presión les impedía respirar con libertad, y no tardarían en asfixiarse. 

"¡Sailor Moon!... ¡has algo!" Gritó Sailor Mars con dificultad, "No podremos... resistir esto mucho...más!" 

Moon volvió su mirada hacia sus amigas, Mercury estaba a punto de perder el sentido, Venus y Júpiter aún resistían, pero no se veían muy bien, y Mars también estaba sofocándose. Frente a ella y detrás de Sarnath, Sailor Uranus, Neptune y Pluto que parecían resistir mejor, pero eso no indicaba que no estuvieran sufriendo por la falta de oxígeno. Sailor Moon no podía soportar ver a sus amigas sufrir así.

"¡No puede defenderse!" Murmuró Mamoru, que había seguido observando a Sarnath, "Está usando todo para atacarnos; es el momento de vencerlo, ¡Hazlo ahora Sailor Moon!"

Moon asintió y se incorporó, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Sarnath y mientras ambos se sostenían la mirada, la princesa de la Luna levantó su cetro y lo apuntó hacia el líder de los parásitos. Haciendo una rápido movimiento, Sailor Moon gritó, "¡Moon Princess Halation!" 

Al ver que Sailor Moon atacaba al fin, las demás Sailor Scouts contuvieron el aliento; pero en el instante en que Sarnath estaba por ser destrozado por el ataque de Sailor Moon; éste se detuvo en seco, la energía del Moon princess halation se diluyó de repente en una cortina de luz. En ese instante, las otras Sailor Scout cayeron al suelo, libres de la fuerza que las mantenía inmóviles. Cuando el exceso de luz se disipó, lo primero que apareció ante los ojos de las Sailor Scout fue la hoja de una guadaña firmemente insertada en el suelo, y sosteniendo el arma estaba Sailor Saturn. 

"Ya es suficiente." Dijo Saturn, sin mirar a Sarnath ni a sus compañeras. La joven Scout mantenía su mirada baja, tratando de ocultar su rostro. Las otras Sailor scout la miraban en silencio, detrás de ella, Sarnath había caído de rodillas y aún intentaba detener la hemorragia. "Ahora estamos a mano." Dijo ella volviéndose para mirarlo. El deseo de ayudarlo y curar su herida era fuerte, pero no podía permitirse hacer más por él.

La expresión en el rostro de Sailor Saturn, llena de decepción y tristeza, lastimó a Sarnath aún más que la terrible herida que le había hecho Mamoru, "Lo siento." Dijo él, no atreviéndose a mirarla de nuevo.

"Yo también." Contestó ella, "Vete ya."

Sarnath cerró los ojos y comenzó a desvanecerse.

"Sarnath." Llamó Sailor Saturn, "La próxima vez que nos veamos...será como enemigos."

"Lo sé." Respondió él y desapareció por completo.

Sailor Saturn levantó su guadaña y se mantuvo inmóvil. Sin hablar. Un par de lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas y cayeron hasta sus pies. 

Sin dudar, Sailor Pluto, Uranus y Neptune se apresuraron a rodear a Saturn; guiándola fuera del lugar. La expresión en el rostro de las tres Sailor exteriores indicaba que no contestarían ninguna pregunta y que no admitirían que se les hiciera ninguna. Aunque no era necesario, ninguna de las otras Scouts intentó preguntar algo; tan sólo acompañaron con un respetuoso silencio las salida de sus cuatro compañeras. Sin embargo, de entre las demás Sailor Scout, sólo Sailor Moon comprendió completamente las acciones de Hotaru. 

***

La noche era perfecta, la luna brillaba con fuerza en el cielo y pocas nubes podían apreciarse en el firmamento lleno de estrellas. Pero para Hotaru Tomoe, la belleza de la noche no podía consolar la pena que invadía su corazón. El aire fresco que sopla hasta el pequeño balcón en el que Hotaru se encontraba sólo consiguió recordarle al culpable de su actual estado. La presencia de él era igual a la del viento que ahora jugaba con su cabello y acariciaba su rostro, fría, pero a la vez placentera... este recuerdo sólo ocasiona que las lágrimas de Hotaru vuelvan a derramarse, dejando un húmedo camino sobre sus mejillas que el frió aire nocturno seca con una caricia fresca y agradable, justo como la de él... "Odio llorar." Murmuró Hotaru, dejando que el viento siguiera jugando con su cabello, "Pero desde que lo conocí, parece que no puedo dejar de hacerlo..."

"¿Qué tan mal estás?" Dijo Haruka, a su lado, Michiru observaba a Hotaru y buscaba las palabras adecuadas para intentar consolarla. Era terrible para ambas el ver así a la niña que veían y habían aprendido a amar como una hija. 

"No tienes por qué enfrentar esto sola." Le recordó Michiru.

"No sé por qué lo hice." Dijo Hotaru sin voltear a ver a sus tutoras, "...Seguramente la princesa ya no querrá la ayuda de una traidora como Sailor Saturn..."

"La princesa no te juzgará por lo que hiciste." Le aseguró Michiru.

"Pero... ya no soy digna de ser una de ustedes... yo..."

"No digas eso." Interrumpió Haruka, "Si tu no estuvieras con nosotras...no podría soportarlo." Dijo antes de que su voz se le escapara.

"Tú eres una parte de nosotras, Hotaru." Continuó Michiru, "Te queremos demasiado como para siquiera pensar que no eres digna."

"...Mamá Michiru...Papá Haruka...yo...gracias..." Entonces las palabras ya no fueron necesarias y Hotaru se dejó encerrar en la seguridad que le proveían los brazos de Haruka y Michiru mientras la abrazaban y la hacían sentirse parte de una familia.

No mucho después, Setsuna entró en la habitación de Hotaru. No había podido hablar con la pequeña después de que Haruka y Michiru hablaron con ella; y al menos quería observarla por un momento mientras dormía.

"¿Mamá Setsuna?" 

Setsuna se detuvo, no esperaba que Hotaru estuviera despierta. "Deberías dormir Hotaru, tuviste un día bastante difícil." Dijo ella y se sentó en la cama, junto a la joven Tomoe

"Pero no puedo dormir." Respondió Hotaru.

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó Setsuna, "Estas a salvo aquí."

"No es eso...es...que aún no puedo entender porqué lo salve; él es el enemigo...y..."

Setsuna sabía perfectamente la razón de que la niña no pudiera dormir, "¿Qué sientes por él?" Preguntó ella, acariciando con suavidad la frente de Hotaru.

Hotaru guardó en silencio por un largo tiempo antes de responder; Setsuna ya le había hecho esa pregunta antes, y entonces no pudo responderla, pero ahora.; ahora ya sabía la respuesta, "Yo...Lo amo..." Respondió Hotaru al fin, volteándose de lado y escondiendo su rostro en su almohada.

"Ahora sabes porque lo hiciste." Dijo Setsuna, arropando a Hotaru con sus sábanas, "Trata de dormir pequeña, el sueño te ayudará a enfrentar lo que sientes."

"Pero..." Dijo Hotaru, "lo que hice por él..."

"Lo que hiciste fue sólo pagar un acto de bondad con otro." Respondió Setsuna dándole un beso a Hotaru en la frente, "El amor nunca a sido fácil, mi pequeña. Pero creo que ahora que sabes lo mucho que Haruka Michiru y yo nos preocupamos por ti; has aprendido que el amor es lo más bello que existe."

Casi una hora después, sola y arropada en su cama, Hotaru poco a poco cayó presa del sueño. Aún sentía pena en su corazón, pero ya no era tan grande. Las muestras de cariño y apoyo de parte de Haruka y Michiru y las palabras que le dijo Setsuna antes de retirarse de su habitación le habían demostrado que en verdad, el amor sí era lo más bello en el mundo.

La historia continuará en el capítulo ocho.

Notas:  

Bueno, tan sólo quiero disculparme por la tardanza de este capítulo. Espero que la espera haya valido la pena. Si tienes comentarios, no dudes en enviarlos a: facer_dr@hotmail.com


	9. Encuentros II

Aviso legal: Los personajes de Sailor Moon fueron creados por y son copyright de Naoko Takeuchi.

Los guardianes fueron creados para esta historia por mí, así como los antiguos. Si deseas usarlos para cualquier cosa, contáctame antes.

Ecos de otras vidas

Por

Fabian Cruz

Capítulo Ocho

Encuentros (II)

***

Un extraño aparece en los sueños de Usagi.

***

El piso es frío, está hecho de mármol blanco que le hiela los pies. Usagi mira alrededor y sólo ve humo; nada sólido que le permita obtener una referencia de su ubicación. La joven intenta recordar cómo fue que llegó a este lugar; pero no lo consigue. Lo único que sabe es que se había quedado a dormir con Mamoru, de hecho, aún llevaba puesta una pijama de él, y justo después de quedarse dormida; se había despertado rodeada de humo. Había andado ya varios pasos, pero no lograba encontrar nada familiar. 

Caminando a tientas por lo que pareció una eternidad, Usagi finalmente sintió que sus pies topaban con algo. Luego de inclinarse para mirar, se encontró con una serie de escalones, los que decidió subir; a fin de cuentas, la niebla no parecía elevarse más de un par de metros y si subía a un lugar alto, podría ubicarse mejor. Así, la joven Tsukino comenzó a subir. La escalera parecía no tener fin y Usagi perdió la noción del tiempo. Cuando miró atrás, se encontró con que ya había subido mucho y podía ver en dónde había estado. La niebla en la que estuvo perdida antes cubría una amplia zona alrededor de la escalera que ahora subía; más allá de la niebla, Usagi notó que el terreno era rocoso y lleno de enormes agujeros, cráteres como hubiera dicho Ami. La mirada de Usagi se alejó del suelo y se elevó, el cielo era negro y eso la asombró, pues la luz no le hacía falta ya que podía ver con claridad, lo que indicaba que no era de noche. La joven buscó en el firmamento y pronto dio con el sol, aunque su luz se dejaba brillar más fuerte de lo normal. Desviando su mirada de la estrella; Usagi encontró una esfera azul, que conocía bien, era la Tierra. Usagi parpadeó, ella vivía en la tierra, ¿pero entonces porqué? Arrancando su mirada del firmamento, Usagi se obligó a seguir subiendo la escalera. 

En poco tiempo, la joven alcanzó la cúspide de lo que ahora sabía era un torre. Frente a ella se abría una plaza tapizada del mismo mármol frío; al fondo, se alzaba una gran puerta. Usagi caminó hasta la puerta y apoyando sus manos en la cerradura, empujó con todas sus fuerzas. Finalmente, la puerta se abrió al tercer intento. La habitación que se extendía detrás de las puertas era redonda y no estaba amueblada o decorada, sólo en el centro podía ver un pedestal en el cual un pequeño domo de cristal protegía algo que brillaba con destellos plateados. Llevando sus manos hasta su pecho, Usagi notó que la tela sobre su piel era diferente. Usagi se miró y su asombro se multiplicó por cien; ahora llevaba un vestido que reconocía bastante bien, era el vestido que usó durante el milenio de plata, antes que comenzara la guerra contra la tierra y Beryl destruyera el reino de su madre, "...Esto es definitivamente un sueño." Murmuró Usagi para sí. Dando un paso titubeante y luego otro, la joven comenzó a avanzar hacia el pedestal. 

Al llegar al pedestal, Usagi miró lo que había dentro del domo de cristal, pero no podía decir qué era, el brillo del objeto impedía que pudiera siquiera hacerse una idea aproximada de su forma. Determinada a ver su contenido, la joven tomó el domo y trató de levantarlo, pero no pudo moverlo, una inspección más cercana le reveló que el cristal estaba unido a la roca y que al parecer, era necesario un broche o algo similar que funcionaría como la llave para abrir el pedestal. "Debes saber que no cualquiera puede tomar lo que está escondido en esta habitación." Dijo una voz detrás de Usagi. Era una voz profunda pero gentil, que resonó en el salón. En ese momento, Usagi sintió que un par de fuertes manos se posaban en sus hombros, el dueño de la voz estaba detrás de ella, "Para abrir el domo de cristal necesitarás la llave de plata."

"Quién eres tú?"  Preguntó ella, girando sobre sí misma para mirar de frente al desconocido. Usagi se encontró con un hombre alto y de rasgos suaves y amables; su cabello era dorado como el sol, pero varias líneas de canas mostraban que la juventud de este hombre había pasado tal vez una eternidad atrás, aunque extrañamente, no parecía viejo. Su ropaje era rojo y blanco, una capa azul descendía de sus hombros hasta sus tobillos. Una modesta corona sin ningún ornamento refulgía en la frente del personaje. 

"Usa la llave de plata, es la única manera de abrir el pedestal. Por cierto, mis guardianes ya están buscando a los tuyos, quizás ya se han encontrado... pero los míos no te ayudarán si no tienes lo que está en esta habitación." Explicó el desconocido mientras se separaba de Usagi y caminaba hasta la puerta en donde comenzó a desaparecer. Pero antes de desvanecerse por completo, la figura habló de nuevo, "Eres tan hermosa como tu madre. Desearía poder haberte visto crecer." Al terminar de hablar, la figura desapareció por completo.

"¡Espera, no te vayas...!"

"...¿Papá?" Usagi abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue a Mamoru, que la miraba con preocupación.

"Qué sucede Usagi? ¿estás bien?" Le preguntó.

"Creo que sí; yo...soñé algo..." Respondió ella.

"¿Fue importante? Mencionaste a tu padre antes de despertar."

Usagi estuvo a punto de decirle a Mamoru lo que había visto durante su sueño, pero algo la detuvo, "No lo sé, soñé que mi papá se enfadaba conmigo porque reprobaba un examen de historia." Dijo ella intentando sonreír y haciendo una nota mental de preguntarle a Luna acerca de la llave de plata, "Supongo que eso significa que debo estudiar más cuando se acaben las vacaciones, ¿Me ayudarías tú Mamoru?"

El Joven Chiiba no estaba seguro de que su novia le estuviera diciendo la verdad, pero le tenía confianza a Usagi, así que decidió que la ligera sospecha de que ella le mentía era sólo su imaginación, "Claro linda, te ayudaré a estudiar siempre que lo necesites." 

Desafortunadamente para Usagi, cuando regresó a su casa, se encontró su madre decidió salir a realizar un día de compras con ella y la joven tuvo que posponer su intención de hablar con Luna sobre la llave de plata hasta el día siguiente.

***

La cita de Makoto.

***

Makoto se miró en el espejo y no pudo evitar sonreír al mirarse. Tenía que admitir que se veía bien, y esperaba que Carlos pensara lo mismo. Makoto le echó una mirada a su reloj y descubrió algo terrible,"¡Voy quince minutos tarde! ¡Carlos de seguro ya se cansó de esperarme!" Exclamó al tiempo que se levantaba y lo más rápido que pudo, la joven Kino salió corriendo de su departamento. El lugar en el que acordó encontrarse con Carlos le quedaba a diez minutos de distancia, y para cuando Makoto llegó, se encontró con que él ya estaba allí, recargado en la pared, mirando pasar a la gente. Cuando él la vio, Makoto sonrió al notar que el muchacho se sonrojaba y parecía quedarse sin aliento.

"Hola Carlos, ¿tienes mucho esperando?" Preguntó Makoto con timidez.

"No, no mucho; de hecho, yo también acabo de llegar." Contestó él mientras la miraba, "Te ves magnífica Makoto." Y era cierto;  Makoto llevaba un vestido color verde que le llegaba a las rodillas, zapatillas blancas y una camisola café que la protegía del frío; pero lo que a Carlos le impactó más fue el cambio en el peinado de ella. No era muy drástico, simplemente Makoto decidió atarse el cabello a la altura de la nuca, pero el efecto realzaba la belleza de su rostro. 

"Gracias Carlos, pero no deberías exagerar."

"No lo hago Makoto." Contestó él, durante un momento, Carlos dudó en decir algo más, y al final, armándose de valor, lo dijo, "La verdad es que si pudiera verte todos los días por el resto de mi vida Makoto, siempre recordaría este momento."

"Carlos..." A Makoto nunca le habían dicho algo así, y de momento no sabía cómo reaccionar.

"¿Nos vamos?" Dijo él extendiéndole su brazo, "Tengo pensado llevarte a un lugar que probablemente te agrade."

"Bien, veamos entonces que lugar elegiste." Dijo Makoto y se tomó del bazo de su acompañante; que la guió por las escaleras hasta la estación del metro.

"Exposición anual de Ikebana estudiantil." Leyó Makoto cuando Carlos le apuntó el lugar a donde se dirigían: el salón Korauken. El edificio Korauken era un lugar enorme; tenía una gran variedad de salones y prácticamente se podía encontrar casi de todo allí. Era un lugar famoso por sus enormes baños públicos y por supuesto, por las peleas de box que frecuentemente se celebraban allí. Pero en este momento el lugar era sede de una de las exposiciones de Ikebana más importantes del año, aquella que organizaban los clubes del arte floral de todas las escuelas preparatorias del estado. Makoto le dio un apretón a la mano de Carlos cuando entraron al salón donde se realizaba la exposición, "Te luciste Carlos." Murmuró ella, "Tenía muchas ganas de venir aquí."

"Me alegro que estés contenta; tenía miedo de que no te agradara la idea; digo, no es el centro de Ikebana que mencionaste, pero pensé que aquí encontraríamos más cosas."

"Pues tomaste una buena decisión. ¡Ven, vamos a ver cuál escuela tiene el mejor arreglo!"

Carlos se sentía feliz de ver a Makoto contenta y escucharla explicarle todos los estilos distintos de Ikebana. Le parecía de lo más interesante. El joven sólo sabía que el Ikebana era una disciplina en la que se hacían arreglos con flores, pero no imaginaba que tuviera siglos de historia ni que pudieran usarse en los arreglos materiales como ramas de cereal, hojas sintéticas, ramas de árboles, frutas, semillas y un largo etcétera.

"Mira, este es un arreglo que sigue el estilo de la escuela Ikebono; la primera que existió y de la cual se originaron todas." Explicó Makoto deteniéndose frente a un local y señalando un arreglo hecho con tres rosas, una sola rama de pino y varias hojas de laurel, todo contenido en un pequeño jarrón, "Es un estilo muy tradicional y muchos piensan que es muy simple, pero no por eso es fácil de lograr un buen arreglo siguiendo las normas de esta escuela."

"Se ve complicado." Comentó Carlos.

"No lo es." Dijo Makoto mientras se dirigía a otro local, "En la actualidad existen bastantes escuelas que permiten muchos estilos distintos, así que siempre hay alguno que se adapte a ti."

Carlos asintió y comenzó a mirar los arreglos del nuevo local al que Makoto lo había llevado, la mayoría, por no decir todos, eran muy distintos a los que había visto y presentaban combinaciones de flores, hojas y ramas de lo más extravagantes  "¿Qué estilo es este?"

"Estos son arreglos que siguen las normas de la escuela Sogetsu." Dijo Makoto, "Según esta escuela, la persona tiene una total libertad para realizar su arreglo, incluso mezclar todo tipo de materiales y envases. Personalmente no me agrada mucho, aunque algunos arreglos son buenos, prefiero los de estilo clásico."

"Se ve que sabes mucho de esto." Comentó Carlos, "¿Estás en un club de Ikebana en la escuela?"

"No, estoy en el club de jardinería, pero si sé sobre esto, es porque nuestro club les proporciona las flores a los miembros del club de arte floral de la escuela." Explicó Makoto, caminando al local de una de las escuelas más grandes del estado, "¡Mira este arreglo!" Exclamó, "¿No te parece increíble cómo usaron las flores?"

El arreglo en cuestión era una combinación de cuatro tipos de flores: Lirios, azucenas, rosas y claveles. Las flores estaban dispuestas en un patrón geométrico sobre una base cuadrada y eran acompañados por hojas y ramitas que Carlos no pudo identificar, pero era bastante agradable de mirar, "Qué tipo de arreglo es éste?"

"¡Es un arreglo de estilo Moribana!" Contestó Makoto, "Es un estilo más moderno, pero no tan descuidado como el Sogetsu. Éste es mi estilo de Ikebana favorito."

"¿Y por qué?"

"Porque permite usar varios tipos de flores al mismo tiempo de manera que parece que estás haciendo muchos arreglos en uno solo."

"Sabes Makoto...con todo lo que sabes de esto; deberías intentarlo algún día. Tal vez llegues a ser una famosa artista de Ikebana." Dijo Carlos al tiempo que seguía a Makoto por los últimos locales de la exposición.

"No creo que sea buena idea." Contestó ella, "Prefiero tener una florería y venderle material a gente con talento para esto."

"Pero, ¿al menos has intentado hacer un arreglo alguna vez?" Preguntó Carlos.

"No, seguramente no me quedaría bien." Dijo Makoto en voz baja, "Jamás podría crear algo digno de verse."

"¡Oye! Si no lo has intentado; ¿cómo puedes decir eso?" Carlos le dedicó una sonrisa, "¿No has pensado que además de atender tu florería podrías ser una artista de Ikebana? Podrías comenzar con arreglos sencillos."

"Bueno...podría intentarlo..." Dijo Makoto pensativa, "¡Muy bien, lo haré con una condición!"

"¿Condición?" Carlos estaba intrigado.

"¡Que tú practiques conmigo!" Dijo Makoto llena de ánimos, "Sé de un taller gratuito cerca de tu casa en donde podemos aprender juntos; ¿qué dices?"

"Está bien." Contestó él luego de considerarlo, "No tengo mucho que hacer en las tardes, y podría ser divertido."

"Bien, entonces es un trato." Dijo Makoto extendiéndole la mano, "No vayas a echarte para atrás, Carlos."

"Te aseguro que no lo haré." Respondió él, "¿Oye Makoto?"

"¿Sí?"

"¿Qué tal si vamos por algo de comer?" Sugirió Carlos "Tanto caminar por la exhibición me ha dado hambre."

"Está bien." Dijo Makoto, "yo también tengo algo de hambre."

La ventaja de estar en un lugar como Korauken, era que encontrar un restaurante no presentaba ningún problema. Después de comparar los precios de unos cuantos, Makoto y Carlos terminaron entrando en un café que estaba ligeramente oculto en una esquina, lo que le daba un ambiente más personal que le agradó bastante a la pareja. Como atracción, en el café había un dúo que cantaba poesía al ritmo de una guitarra y un pequeño tambor de hojalata. Cuando se sentaron y pidieron su orden, que no fue nada más que un par de tazas de café y pan francés, Makoto advirtió que Carlos estaba nervioso y miraba con insistencia la salida. La joven Kino miró en esa dirección, pero no vio nada raro, "¿Qué pasa?"

Carlos volteó hacia su acompañante, "Creí ver a alguien que conocí el otro día, pero me equivoqué." Después de eso, el joven se quedó completamente callado.

Las cosas no estaban en su mejor momento. Makoto se preguntó que sucedía, no creía haber hecho enojar a Carlos, ni siquiera molestarlo, y no creía que él no quisiera estar con ella; a fin de cuentas, él la invitó a salir. Makoto aclaró su garganta y dijo lo primero que le vino a la mente, "¿Qué es eso que llevas allí?"  

"¿Esto?" Carlos levantó un cuarzo gris que llevaba colgado al cuello, "Es una piedra que encontré de niño, me gusta traerla conmigo, aunque no puedo explicar por qué." Luego de responder, Carlos volvió a quedarse callado, y ni siquiera habló cuando la camarera les dejó su orden. Pero cuando ambos habían comido y sólo quedaban sus tazas de café, Makoto recibió una sorpresa. Carlos llamó a uno de los músicos y le pidió prestada su guitarra por unos minutos. Luego de personalizar las cuerdas, Carlos se acercó a Makoto, "¿Puedo tocar un poco de música para ti?" Preguntó.

"Me encantaría Carlos." Respondió Makoto, sus mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas, "¿Pero no crees que hay mucha gente aquí dentro? ¿No preferirías hacerlo en tu casa?"

"¿Por favor?" Pidió él, " Quisiera que escucharas esto; tu me inspiraste para hacerla, aunque te advierto que mi canción no rima para nada."

El tono sonrosado se extendió a todo el rostro de Makoto, "Yo...está bien, puedes hacerlo."

Carlos dejó escapar un suspiro, cerró los ojos y comenzó a tocar, la música llevó un ritmo suave y cálido a cada rincón del restaurante. Y a Makoto le removió el corazón. Entonces vinieron las palabras, Carlos logró que su voz se llenara de emoción mientras cantaba lo siguiente.

"El aroma de tu perfume

combinándose con la esencia del café,

como la diosa que mezclara en sus manos

el bello olor de los claveles y la brisa de las

olas que se funden con la playa;

El color carmesí de tus labios, 

que se une por un instante al

borde de tu taza, me hace notar

el vapor que de ella surge y 

acaricia tu rostro,

como un manto de seda que juega con el viento

Al mirarte, supe mi vida ya no era mía,

cuando los dos nos conocimos, tomamos

nuestras manos, entendimos que conocíamos ya,

el pasado de nuestro futuro."

La música y la poesía terminaron, y el dúo de poetas aplaudieron, al igual que el resto de los clientes. Pero Makoto no les prestó atención, la vergüenza, pena o timidez que pensó sentiría no aparecían por ningún lado, tan sólo se sentía la persona más especial en el mundo. Sonriendo, la joven tomó una mano de Carlos entre las suyas y la estrechó, "Eso fue hermoso Carlos." Dijo con un murmullo.

"No lo es tanto como la mujer que me inspiró." Respondió él, "Makoto, quiero decirte que yo..."

Makoto posó su dedo índice sobre los labios de Carlos, "Si lo que vas a decirme es lo que creo que es, por favor dímelo en un lugar donde estemos a solas."

"Entonces puede esperar." Carlos dejó la guitarra a un lado y puso suficiente dinero en la mesa como para cubrir la cuenta. Luego, sin soltar la mano de Makoto, la guió fuera del restaurante. Algunas de las parejas que aún estaban en sus mesas sonrieron ante la escena, y más de alguna revivió su relación a partir de ese momento.

Makoto se adelantó unos pasos hasta que estuvo cerca de la puerta de su casa. Ella y Carlos habían terminado allí luego de salir de Korauken y caminar juntos durante un buen rato en el cual hablaron sobre sus sueños y deseos. Makoto le había repetido a Carlos su sueño de tener un florería y le describió con detalle cómo la imaginaba; Carlos por su parte le explicó que le gustaría seguir con la escuela de su familia y si podía intentarlo, participar en torneos a nivel internacional.

"Bueno, supongo que ya es hora de despedirnos." Dijo Makoto, aún esperando que Carlos completara lo que intentó decir en el restaurante. A pesar del pequeño detalle de que Carlos no parecía dispuesto a decirle nada más, la joven Kino tenía que admitir que esta cita había sido una de sus mejores experiencias hasta ese momento; incluso había conseguido olvidarse de todo el problema que el nuevo y desconocido enemigo representaba. 

"¿Qué pensabas decirme?" Preguntó Makoto, su corazón latiendo de prisa, sus dedos entrelazados para contener los nervios. Makoto se había admitido a sí mima varios días atrás lo mucho que Carlos le atraía; y sabía que dentro de su corazón había sentimientos que podría dejar salir si él decía las palabras que ella esperaba escuchar. De pie, esperando que él hiciera algo, Makoto recordó la primera vez que se encontró con Carlos, y después, recordó las visitas que había hecho a su casa para hablar con la señora Gokai; a Makoto l e agradaba la mamá de Carlos, pero más que nada, lo que siempre esperaba durante esas visitas era verlo a él y hablar con él. Ahora, al fin a solas con Carlos, Makoto sólo quería poder dejar libre su corazón. La joven mujer sonrió al pensar que todo había comenzado mientras pensaba en comprar un pastel.

Carlos caminó hasta Makoto y cuando estuvo frente a ella, se permitió admirarla toda de una vez. No había planeado que esto sucediera tan rápido, pero tenía que admitir que Makoto era simplemente lo mejor que había tenido en su vida en mucho tiempo. No quería echar las cosas a perder, tenía que decírselo ahora. No tenía forma de saber si más tarde volvería a tener una oportunidad como ésta. Carlos tenía miedo, esta era la primera vez que sentía algo tan fuerte por alguien. Pasando saliva, se armó de valor y sacó las manos de las bolsas de su chamarra y llevó una de ellas hasta el rostro de la joven Kino tocándolo con suavidad, dejando que su mejilla se acunara entre sus dedos. Pronto, su otra mano imitó a la primera y Carlos enmarcó el rostro de Makoto. Mirándola con admiración, mientras la luz del ocaso la iluminaba, Carlos supo que era imposible no confesarle sus sentimientos, "Te quiero Makoto."  Dijo él con un suspiro.

Makoto tembló imperceptiblemente cuando sus manos acariciaron su rostro y se quedaron allí, el contacto de sus manos con su piel, manos ásperas y firmes que al mismo tiempo la sostenían con suavidad. Fue entonces, cuando ella disfrutaba el toque de sus manos, que se lo dijo; Makoto estuvo a punto de llorar, pero la alegría no lo permitió. "No tengas miedo." Dijo al notar lo asustado que estaba, "Yo también te quiero, Carlos." Makoto cerró los ojos y entonces sintió que Carlos se acercaba un poco, al abrirlos de nuevo, posó su mirada en los labios de Carlos. "Va a besarme." Pensó mientras se concentraba en sus ojos verdes y en su rostro. Él se inclinó un poco y ella lo siguió. Cuando sus labios se encontraron, Makoto sintió que el tiempo se detenía de repente, mientras una corriente eléctrica se establecía entre ambos. Lentamente, los brazos de Makoto rodearon el cuello de Carlos, y los brazos de él rodearon su espalda, envolviéndola en un cálido abrazo. Cuando el beso terminó, Carlos la mantuvo en sus brazos por un momento más, "¿..Te...ha gustado?"

"Bastante." Respondió Makoto. 

Durante varios minutos, la pareja se contentó con estar un en los brazos del otro, hasta que Carlos se separó de ella, "Creo...que será mejor que me vaya Makoto, necesito pensar en todo esto. Gracias por un día inolvidable." Dijo él. 

"Sí, entiendo lo que dices. Yo también necesito pensar." Respondió Makoto, "Pero si alguien se merece las gracias eres tú, Carlos, en realidad disfruté mucho el día de hoy."

Carlos sonrió, "¿Hay oportunidad de que aceptes cenar en mi casa en un par de días?"

"...Bueno, considerando que tus padres no me odian..." Comenzó Makoto con una sonrisa, "Acepto."

Makoto no trató de abrir la puerta de su casa hasta que Carlos se perdió de vista, simplemente no le parecía apropiado. Cuando se disponía a hacerlo, la joven descubrió un pedazo de papel en el suelo y pensando que era basura se inclinó a recogerlo para botarlo después. Una vez dentro de su departamento, Makoto estuvo a punto de tirar el papel a la basura, pero antes de hacerlo sintió curiosidad y lo desdobló para saber qué era.  Lo que Makoto leyó la llenó de temor. El papel llevaba escrito un mensaje dirigido a Carlos. El mensaje decía, con letras rojas y grandes: 'LA PELEA SERÁ EN EL BAR TECHNO-SPIDER A LAS 9:00 SI NO ASISTES O SI ALGUIEN MÁS SE ENTERA TUS PADRES LO PAGARAN.' La nota estaba firmada por las corbatas blancas, una banda de Yakuza de la que Makoto había escuchado hablar, y la fecha indicaba que la pelea sería en cuatro días. No es necesario decir que esa noche Makoto no durmió bien. Por la nota sabía que no podía hacer nada y que si lo intentaba, los padres de Carlos estarían en problemas. Cuando finalmente sucumbió a un sueño incómodo y sin descanso, una pregunta se quedó fija en su mente: ¿Acaso había encontrado algo especial tan sólo para verlo destrozado?

***

Una visita a Nikko.

***

Rei Hino miraba el techo de su habitación. No conseguía dejar de pensar en él; por un lado había sido lo bastante idiota como para pelear con ese monstruo y por el otro, si a ella le hubiera pasado lo que a él, Rei sabía que habría actuado igual. Tuvo que admitir que le preocupaba cómo estaba, pero no podía llamarle ni nada por el estilo. Al posar su mano en la mesita junto a su cama, Rei se topó con algo que levantó para poder mirar: un silbato. Mientras observaba el juguete, Rei recordó los eventos del día al tiempo que se preguntaba si lo que hizo cuando él estaba por irse fue lo correcto. 

.

..

...

Rei salió de la cocina y entró a su habitación. Intentó animarse para enfrentar a su prometido, pero no logró nada. Rei no podía entender la obstinación de su padre por buscarle marido. Ante esta pregunta, Rei miró el viejo sobre que había puesto en la cama, el sobre contenía las últimas palabras que su madre le había dedicado. Rei no había leído aún la carta. Le asustaba hacerlo porque tenía la impresión de que todo el asunto de su compromiso estaría explicado allí. Rei odiaba los matrimonios arreglados por una buena razón: el matrimonio de sus padres fue arreglado y terminó en desastre. El único consuelo que le quedaba era que su abuelo, a pesar de que aprobaba la decisión de su padre, no había intentado decirle nada. Rei tomó la carta y luego de un momento de duda, la guardó bajo el colchón de su cama. La joven Hino se preparaba para salir del templo, pensando que lo único que debía hacer era decirle a su prometido que no estaba interesada para terminar con la relación antes de que comenzara. Sólo esperaba que el tipo no fuera un cretino. Rei intentaba mantenerse optimista, desafortunadamente su optimismo se fue por el caño cuando miró a la calle: Kaido la estaba esperando. Fantástico, tendría como chaperón al hombre que menos le interesaba ver. 

Kaido no intentó hacer plática cuando Rei subió al auto y se sentó en el asiento trasero sin decirle ni una palabra más que un forzado saludo. Sólo se limitó a conducir. Sabía que ella no lo soportaba, "¿Cómo está tu mujer Kaido?" Preguntó Rei después de un largo silencio. "Escuché que está embarazada."

El aludido no contestó de inmediato, "Ella está bien, el bebé nacerá pronto."

"Mh-hm." Rei no había dejado de mirar por la ventana, "Espero que no hagas a tu hijo infeliz."

"Rei, no estás siendo justa conmigo." Se quejó Kaido, "Siempre has sido muy egoísta, sólo piensas en ti."

"¿Qué estás diciendo?" Preguntó Rei aún sin mirarlo, "¡Tú no me conoces!"

"Sé que eres muy infantil." Dijo él, "No puedes admitir que la vida es más que tus caprichos."

"¿Eso piensas?" Rei dejó escapar un suspiro, "Kaido, eres un..." La joven no terminó la oración.

"Supongo que me merezco lo que pensabas decirme." Dijo él al tiempo que detenía la limosina negra en una esquina, "Pero Rei, antes de que vayas con ese tipo que tu padre escogió para ti, debes saber que yo... yo no te he olvidado." Kaido recargó su frente en el volante y dejó escapar lo que había mantenido dentro por varios años,  "No ha pasado un día sin que piense en ti."

Rei miró a Kaido, agachado y vencido, no era tan satisfactorio como pensó que sería. La confesión que le hacía le revolvía el estómago y sólo fortaleció su idea de que los hombres no eran confiables, la joven suspiró de nuevo y miró otra vez por la ventana, "¿Piensas en mí todos los días?"

"Sí, siempre." Dijo él un poco más animado.

¿Acaso Rei detectó esperanza en la voz de Kaido? Esto era demasiado, ¡él estaba casado y pronto sería padre! ¿Cómo podía él intentar algo con ella? ¿Cómo se atrevía a intentar serle infiel a su esposa? La joven Hino frunció el ceño y encontró que Kaido le molestaba mucho, "¿Piensas en mí cuando estás con tu esposa? ¿Cuándo compartes tu cama con ella? ¿Cuándo la besas?"

"¡Eso no tiene importancia!" Respondió él, "Mi esposa....ella es sólo eso y...nada más."

"¡Tú me lastimaste Kaido!" Contestó Rei sin dejarlo continuar, "¿Sabes lo que me hiciste? ¡No pude confiar en ningún hombre después de ti! Probablemente nunca lo haga, ¿tienes idea de lo que me has robado?"

"Yo jamás pensé qué te sintieras así....pero si me das otra oportunidad yo..."

"Sólo maneja y déjame en paz." Le interrumpió Rei, presionando el botón que subía la pantalla que dividía el asiento del pasajero del de chofer para ya no verlo más. Cuando la pantalla se cerró, Rei descubrió que no sentía nada por Kaido. También descubrió que esto en lo que Kaido se había convertido, tan diferente a la persona que creyó conocer, no merecía nada de ella. Cuando llegaron a Nikko, Rei ya no tenía ganas hacer nada y sólo podía esperar que el prometido fuera razonable.  

Rei, al mirar cómo la limosina de su padre se alejaba, comenzó a sentirse mejor y se permitió admirar la ciudad. A pesar de la cercanía de Nikko con Tokio, Rei sólo había visitado esta ciudad una vez cuando tenía nueve años. Su abuelo la había traído a rezar al templo del 'Dragón que gime'. Rei se permitió una pequeña sonrisa al recordar el extraño gemido que surgía cuando su abuelo sonaba las tablas que estaban debajo de la pintura. Mientras se dirigía a las puertas del templo Taiyuin, Rei notó que el canto de las aves seguía igual y eso le gustó. Quizás, después de romper el compromiso, visitaría el lago Chyuzenji o las aguas termales para relajarse. Una vez a la sombra de las gigantescas puertas del templo, Rei ignoró a los vendedores de silbatos y miró por todos lados buscando al prometido. En todo caso, si él la dejaba plantada tendría una mejor excusa para acabar con el compromiso. Momento, allá estaba un joven quizás unos cinco años mayor que ella, siete como máximo; jugando con un perro como si fuera un niño. El joven tenía cabello oscuro con destellos rojizos y, curiosamente, vestía ropas del mismo color. Una coincidencia poco favorable. El samoyedo sí la impresionó: era más grande que cualquier perro de esa raza que Rei hubiera visto y el pelaje color canela del animal brillaba al sol. Entonces, el perro la miró y se lanzó corriendo en su dirección. Rei no supo que hacer y sólo acertó a quedarse quieta. El perro no la atacó, simplemente se contentó con lamer sus manos y sentarse frente a ella, como si esperara un premio, "Hola." Dijo Rei, quitándose la gorra y acariciando la cabeza del animal un par de veces, "Me has asustado, pero parece que eres muy amigable." El perro ladeó su cabeza y jadeó un par de veces, al parecer esperando a su amo.

Samo hizo algo de lo más raro. Había dejado de jugar, olfateó un par de veces y se lanzó sobre una persona. Fue entonces que la vio. Era muy bonita y elegante. Llevaba un abrigo rojo, por debajo llevaba un vestido azul con el cuello bordado, medias negras, zapatos muy brillantes del mismo color y tenía en su mano una gorra muy verde. Su largo cabello oscuro, que destellaba como un rubí de cuando en cuando, estaba ligeramente recogido con un lazo azul. El muchacho decidió ir por su perro. Un silbido habría bastado, pero entonces no tendría la oportunidad de verla de cerca. Al joven no le interesaba románticamente, de hecho no tenía interés en algo así con ninguna mujer por lo menos en dos o tres años más. Pero no podía negar que la chica era muy atractiva y que debía al menos saludarla y preguntar su nombre. "Hola." Saludó cuando estuvo junto a Rei, "Espero que mi amigo Samo no te esté causando problemas." 

"Por supuesto que no, es un perro muy bonito." Respondió Rei, incorporándose y encontrándose con los ojos castaños del muchacho mirándola con atención, "Soy Rei Hino. Tú debes ser Keigo Hikazan."

Keigo levantó las cejas y trató de decir algo, pero no pudo, su mente no podía alejarse de la ironía de la situación: La linda joven con ropas del mismo color a las suyas y que incluso tiene un color de cabello y piel similar al suyo resulta ser la prometida que esperaba. Keigo sufrió un ataque de risa que avergonzó a Rei.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" Quiso saber Rei, esperando que Keigo se callara. Samo los ignoró y prefirió mirar un grupo de monos de los muchos que habitaban el pueblo y que en ocasiones bajaban al templo. 

"Lo siento." Dijo Keigo calmándose, "Nunca pensé que la mujer que esperaba sería como tú."

Rei, aliviada de que Keigo fuera capaz de controlarse, preguntó, "¿Qué era lo que imaginabas entonces?"

"Alguien más joven, una niña de doce años que vendría con su nana." Explicó.

Rei se cruzó de brazos, el comentario la hizo sentirse incómoda, "Bueno, yo tampoco esperaba alguien como tú. Pensé que serías un mini-ejecutivo presumido. Supongo que no estás tan mal."

"Gracias, creo." Dijo Keigo hincándose para acariciar a su perro y calmarle los ánimos de perseguir monos.

"No quiero que pienses mal, pero debemos hablar muy en serio acerca de este asunto." Dijo Rei.

"Claro." Respondió Keigo, "Pero no aquí, ¿qué tal si nos sentamos en algún lado?"

"Me parece bien. ¿En dónde?" 

"Samo no puede entrar al templo, pero puedo conseguir que lo dejen entrar al parque." Dijo Keigo, "Allí podremos sentarnos y hablar con calma."

Rei comenzó a caminar en dirección del parque, "¿Nos vamos?" Preguntó.

"Seguro." Mientras se alejaban, Rei no notó que un monje del templo había estado mirándola atentamente durante toda la conversación.

En una bodega detrás del templo, Kernath espera sentado en la oscuridad. Ansiedad y aburrimiento carcomiéndole las entrañas. Veinte minutos atrás, sus agudos sentidos de cazador se pusieron en alerta inmediata cuando sintió por fin que una de ellas se acercaba. La energía que sentía la conocía muy bien; le pertenecía a la niña que lo había quemado y humillado en Hakone. Kernath había enviado uno de sus sacerdotes infectados a espiarla. La espera por la información lo mataba, pero al fin, su espía había regresado.

"¿Y bien?" Preguntó Kernath, "¿El sospechoso es una chica de cabello largo y oscuro?"

"Sí maestro Kernath." Respondió el parásito, "Su acompañante y ella irán al parque nacional."

Kernath emergió de las sombras, el parásito postrado ante él se arrastró fuera de su camino. "¿Hay modo de llegar antes que ellos?" Preguntó, sus pensamientos centrados en la venganza que se aproximaba.

El silencio que guardaban Rei y Keigo mientras caminaban seguidos del fiel Samo, no tardó en parecerle incómodo al joven Hikazan, pero no encontraba que decir. Rei no se sentía incómoda, pero estudiaba a Keigo cuando él no la miraba. Rei llegó a la conclusión de que si lo conocieran, Minako o Makoto ya estarían planeando cómo conseguir una cita con él. La joven se preguntó que edad tendría su prometido. "¿Cuántos años tienes, Keigo?" Preguntó para satisfacer su curiosidad.

"Veintiuno. ¿Y tú?"

"Diecisiete." 

"¿En serio?" Keigo parecía asombrado, "Pensé que eras mayor."

"¿Te molesta que no lo sea?"

"No. Para nada." Otro incomodo silencio se dejó caer, "¿Sabes que dicen de los cuervos de aquí?" Preguntó él, tratando de iniciar una nueva conversación.

Rei no entendía porqué él insistía en hablar con ella y respondió sin ganas, "Si mal no recuerdo, dicen que roban monedas a los comerciantes y luego las usan en las máquinas de palomitas. Pero es sólo una historia."

"Yo si la creo." Dijo Keigo, "Los cuervos son pájaros muy listos, aunque mucha gente no los quiere."

"En eso tienes razón." Dijo Rei, recordando con una sonrisa a sus amigos los cuervos Phobos y Deimos.

Keigo se alegró de que Rei sonriera, "Oye." Llamó al tiempo que se sentaba en una banca y buscaba algo en los bolsillos de su chaqueta roja.

"¿Qué sucede?" Rei se sentó junto a Keigo, pero no muy cerca, y permitió que Samo se acurrucara a sus pies.

"¿Conoces estos?" Keigo sacó un par de silbatos que pendían de un cordel y los alzó. 

"Sí los conozco, los venden a la entrada del templo." Contestó ella, "Imitan el canto de las aves, ¿no?"

"Sí. ¿Los has usado?" Preguntó Keigo, alcanzándole uno de los silbatos a Rei.

"No gracias." Dijo Rei, rechazando el juguete, "Mira, no quiero ser grosera pero tenemos que hablar muy en serio sobre lo que nuestros padres arreglaron."

"En eso estoy de acuerdo contigo, Rei." Respondió él, "Pensé que no querrías partir en malos términos." Y luego de la explicación, le acercó a Rei el silbato y no movió su mano hasta que ella lo aceptó.

Rei suspiró, miró el silbato y lo guardó en una bolsa de su chaqueta, "La verdad no me importa en qué términos nos separemos, Keigo. Sólo quiero romper el compromiso antes de que salgamos lastimados."

"¿Lastimados?" Keigo no pudo terminar lo que estaba por decir; pues Samo comenzó a gruñir y a ladrar al bosque que los rodeaba. Para cuando Rei entendió lo sucedía, ya era tarde. Una masa gris salió de entre los árboles a gran velocidad, arrastrándola a ella y a Keigo al bosque. Mientras los dedos de la bestia se cerraban en su cuello, Rei reconoció a Kernath y lo único que deseó fue que Keigo no resultara herido por su culpa. Pronto, Kernath llegó a un claro del bosque y arrojó a sus presas al suelo. Rei notó que estaban en la orilla de un barranco de unos veinte metros de profundidad. 

"He estado esperando esto por mucho tiempo." Dijo Kernath con su horrible voz, "Voy a disfrutarlo mucho."

"No te será tan fácil como crees." Contestó Rei mientras se levantaba.

El mundo se había vuelto loco, o al menos eso pensó hasta que se sintió arrojado por los aires y cayó en medio de un arbusto. Keigo miró al frente y se encontró con un horrible ser gris. El joven sabía que no soñaba y se congeló, presa del pánico. Kernath disfrutaba mirar la cara de la joven, era una mezcla de miedo y valor que el monstruo saboreaba como un dulce. El monstruo sabía que el muchacho estaba paralizado por el miedo y no estorbaría. Kernath imaginaba que esta niña, como las otras Sailor Scout, debían recurrir a algún método de incremento de poder similar al de los guardianes. Pero no dejaría que esta pequeña bruja se transformara. Kernath se lanzó sobre Rei y rió cuando ella bloqueó su golpe con ambos brazos. No la lastimó mucho, pero era divertido. 

Kernath no lo sintió venir, tan concentrado estaba en acabar con Rei, que jamás pensó que alguien pudiera interrumpirlo. Así que cuando ese maldito perro le hincó los dientes en el brazo, justo antes de que pudiera aplastar las costillas de su víctima, su primera reacción fue la de azotar al perro en el suelo, pero el can se soltó y brincó fuera de su alcance. Kernath comenzó a perseguir a Samo. Rei respiraba agitadamente, pero podía ver una pequeña esperanza. Keigo, escondido en el matorral, miraba con atención como su perro se arriesgaba para salvar a Rei Hino. El perro esquivaba al monstruo y le lanzaba mordidas cada que podía. Keigo no entendía por qué su mascota mostraba más lealtad a Rei que hacia él, ¿Por qué la defendía? No lo entendía, pero Keigo decidió hacer algo y se levantó. Si su perro podía enfrentar a esa cosa, él también podía. 

Rei agradecía inmensamente la ayuda de Samo. La distracción que había causado era lo que ella necesitaba para intentar la transformación. Kernath sabía lo que la niña quería hacer y no pensaba darle oportunidad. Al menos eso pensaba; ¡hasta que el maldito muchacho le estrelló una rama en la cara con tal fuerza que logró derribarlo! "Esto lo pagarás mocoso." Advirtió Kernath al levantarse.

"Lo siento, feo." Respondió Keigo, "¡Pero ya no me asustas!"

"Eso no me importa." Kernath no dijo más y avanzó hacia él. Ahora todos estaban cerca del barranco.

"Mars crystal power, make up!"

Kernath suspendió el destello que pensaba usar y estudió la situación, la niña se había transformado y sería más difícil matarla. Keigo estaba seguro que se había vuelto loco, Rei Hino se había convertido en una de las Sailor Scout que aparecían a veces en el periódico. La impresión lo dejó a merced de Kernath que estaba cerca de él. Alzando sus largas uñas, el monstruo planeaba usar a Keigo de rehén. Pero Samo se abalanzó contra el ser, mordiendo con furia. Kernath, sorprendido, lanzó un golpe al perro, hiriéndolo. Samo se quedó en la orilla del barranco, tendido de costado y manchando el suelo de rojo. El perro gemía con dificultad y con sólo mirarlo se podía saber que estaba muriendo.

Keigo cayó de rodillas, no podía creer lo que veía; Samo, su mejor amigo, había sido abierto en canal por ese monstruo, y ahora él sería el siguiente. Kernath miraba a Sailor Mars y se acercó de nuevo a Keigo, usándolo como escudo "¿Qué harás, niña?" Preguntó el ser, "¿Te arriesgarías a atacarme ahora?"

Sailor Mars estaba furiosa, no podía dejar que lo que Kernath acababa de hacerle a Keigo y a su perro se quedara así, pero mientras se escondiera detrás de Keigo no podría hacer nada.

"Cobarde." Rió Kernath y pateó a Keigo con tal fuerza que el joven rodó a varios pasos de distancia y no intentó moverse, "¿No me atacas para no lastimar a este pedazo de basura? Esa es la razón por la que no me ganaste la primera vez." El monstruo rodeó al muchacho y mostró sus afiladas garras, "¡Muy pronto te abriré igual que a ese perro!"

Mars no respondió y en una fracción de segundo, supo como aprovechar la arrogancia de Kernath; cuando Sailor Uranus había eliminado a los parásitos del centro comercial de Tokio, usó un movimiento que Sailor Mars estaba segura que le serviría en esta ocasión.

"¿No hablas?" Se burló Kernath, "¡Entonces muere!" La bestia corrió hacia Mars, preparando un golpe que la partiría en dos si lograba darle.

Sailor Mars saltó hacia Kernath, y a medio salto gritó, "Mars Flame Sniper!" al hacerlo, una lluvia de llamas se disparó de las manos de Sailor Mars, el ataque se estrelló de lleno contra Kernath, envolviéndolo en una espiral de fuego que lo quemaba y del cual no podía escapar. Tratando de salvarse, el monstruo se arrojó por el barranco. Sailor Mars no se sorprendió cuando al mirar en busca de los restos del ser, no encontró nada. Keigo, ya recuperado de la patada, se levantó y logró llegar junto a su perro. El muchacho lloró al tomarlo en sus brazos. Ver eso desgarró el corazón de Mars. La Sailor Scout entendía el dolor de Keigo, trató de decir algo, pero no pudo. "Mi amigo..." lloró Keigo, "Te llevaré con un doctor Samo, pronto podrás correr como siempre lo haces y estarás bien..."

"Keigo..." Logró decir Mars, tocando al joven en el hombro. Sin darse cuenta, Sailor Mars también había comenzado a llorar por la suerte del pobre perro, "No estamos a salvo aquí, deberíamos irnos ya."

"Samo...no te me mueras..." Keigo no hacía caso, "Vamos, abre los ojos...¿Samo...?" El perro ya no respondió, le dio una última lamida a las manos de su amo y dejó de respirar. El cuerpo de Samo se convirtió entonces en una estatua de cristal, lo que confundió a Sailor Mars, pero no dijo nada. "¿Samo? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué se ha vuelto de vidrio?" Keigo estrechó más a su mascota, pero el cristal se quebró en miles de pedazos. Una piedra roja brillante quedó entre las piernas de Keigo, quien la tomó y apretó en su mano, cerrando los ojos para dejar de llorar, "Vámonos Rei....o Sailor Scout, como sea que te llames ahora." Dijo Keigo poniéndose de pie, mirando por última vez donde su perro había caído. "No quiero que la muerte de Samo sea en vano."

"No lo fue." Dijo Mars, siguiendo a Keigo mientras se alejaba del lugar.

"¿Puedes volver a ser Rei Hino, por favor?" Pidió Keigo, al parecer sin escuchar a Mars.

"Sí, pero no mires." Contestó ella, preparándose para cancelar la transformación.

"No me interesa verte en este momento." Contestó Keigo sin mirar atrás, "Alcánzame cuando termines."

Cuando Rei alcanzó a Keigo, él la guió sin hablar hasta su auto y la llevó de regreso a su casa. "Gracias por...vengar a Samo." Dijo él, tomando a Rei por el brazo y evitando que bajara del automóvil. "Al menos no quedó impune lo que le hicieron."

"Lamento la pérdida de Samo." Dijo Rei mientras apoyaba su mano sobre la de él, "¿Lo querías mucho verdad?"

"Sí." Keigo suspiró y soltó el brazo de Rei, "Acerca de nuestro compromiso... No me agrada la idea de forzarte a hacer algo que no deseas...quiero dejarte libre, ¿qué dices?" 

"No hablemos de eso ahora, Keigo." Le interrumpió Rei, aunque no entendió por qué no aceptaba su oferta de terminar el compromiso, al final, lo atribuyó a que el muchacho le daba lástima, "Ya habrá un momento más adecuado para discutirlo; cuando ambos estemos más tranquilos." 

.

..

...

Rei apretó el silbato. Aunque al principio se había arrepentido de no romper con Keigo, ya no se sentía de esa manera; ahora sabía que él no era una mala persona y que aceptaría dejarla libre del compromiso en cualquier momento en que ella lo deseara; "Tal vez..." Pensó Rei al bostezar "Hay más hombres dignos de confianza de los que imaginaba." 

Cuando horas después el abuelo de Rei entró a mirar si su nieta estaba bien; la encontró dormida, un pequeño silbato reposaba en su mano derecha y la joven dormía con una expresión de tranquilidad extraña en ella. El anciano cubrió a su nieta con una sabana y salió de la habitación, feliz mientras pensaba que la cita de su nieta había sido un éxito y comenzaba a imaginarse como un orgulloso bisabuelo.

***

Ami hace una visita no planeada.

***

Ami miraba a su madre con atención. "Muy bien." Comenzó la madre de Ami mientras levantaba el teléfono y marcaba un número, Ami no pudo evitar su asombro cuando su madre llamó al encargado de seguridad del edificio para pedir el video de vigilancia correspondiente a la fecha y hora en la que ella había visto a su madre y a Tanoshii juntos. La cinta no tardó mucho y en cuestión de minutos, ella y su madre la miraban en la televisión, "Es increíble que tenga que hacer esto para que confíes en mi." Murmuró la madre de Ami, "Pero espero que luego de que veas lo que sucedió en verdad, te quites la idea de que Tanoshii y yo tenemos algún tipo de relación secreta."

En la cinta, Ami por fin pudo escuchar la conversación entre su madre y Tanoshii. Ahora que la escuchaba comenzó a sentirse muy culpable. La conversación sólo se refería a ella: 

"Pues Ami no está y no ha dejado ningún mensaje" Decía su madre.

"¿No estará con sus amigas?" Peguntaba Tanoshii.

"Pero si así fuera Ami habría dejado un mensaje o al menos me habría llamado al hospital para avisar que no llegaría temprano. ¿Quieres entrar a la casa? Necesito pensar en donde puede estar y me tomará tiempo."

"Gracias. Creo que Ami puede estar esperando a que sus amigas de la escuela terminen de estudiar. Se acerca el regreso a clases y ella suele ayudarlas, ¿no es verdad?"

"Sí, yo también espero que eso sea, ¿Pero y si le pasó algo a mi hija? Me preocupa que le haya pasado algo malo." Y entonces sucedió lo que Ami no había querido mirar y que la obligó a salir del edificio, lo que ella pensó que había sido un beso, no fue mas que Tanoshii abrazando a su madre mientras le aseguraba que encontrarían a Ami pronto. La cinta terminaba allí. 

"Yo...no sé que decir." Admitió Ami, "Te debo una disculpa mamá, y también al doctor Tanoshii."

"No tienes que disculparte, agradezco que te preocupes por mí, pero en el futuro, no seas tan impulsiva." Dijo la madre de Ami, sentándose junto a su hija, "¿Sabes qué me asustó más aquella noche?"

Ami suspiró, ya tenía una buena idea de qué estaba por decir su madre.

"Verte con ese muchacho desconocido." Continuó su madre; Ami se permitió sonreír en forma irónica al ver que había acertado.

"Kuro es un compañero de trabajo." Aclaró Ami, "No hay nada entre nosotros, mamá."

"Bien, supongo que ahora entiendes cómo me siento cuando tú haces conclusiones acerca de Tanoshii y yo."

Ami se mordió el labio inferior, tenía que admitir que su madre estaba en lo cierto, "Sí, lo entiendo mejor."

"¿Entonces imagino que ahora me tendrás más confianza?" Preguntó la madre de Ami.

"Lo prometo mamá." Dijo Ami.

"Me alegra hija. Perdóname por usar tu amistad con ese muchacho para explicar mi punto; no lo haré de nuevo." Dijo la madre de Ami, verdaderamente apenada.

"Está bien mamá, ya entendí cómo te sentías y yo también tendré más cuidado." Dijo Ami sonriéndole a su madre, "Pero al menos las dos aprendimos algo nuevo, ¿verdad?"

"¿Y eso es?" Quiso saber su madre.

"Aprendimos que si no nos tenemos confianza ya no seremos buenas amigas." Contestó Ami y se abrazó a su madre; "No volvamos a discutir así mamá."

"Claro que no hija." Respondió la mamá de Ami, regresando el abrazo, "Jamás."

.

..

...

Al día siguiente, Ami Mizuno, sentada en el escritorio ubicado fuera de la oficina del señor Yamada, intentaba mantenerse ocupada y evitar pensar en su madre jugando naipes contra la computadora. Era un poco molesto el que la recepcionista le hubiera pedido que la supliera por la tarde; pero no pudo negarse, después de todo, sus tareas ya estaban terminadas y como Kuro había faltado al trabajo, tuvo que quedarse un poco más tarde para suplirlo. Ami se había acostumbrado a jugar una partida diaria de ajedrez en contra del joven Kizuko y ahora le hacía falta. Sacando a Kuro de su mente, Ami regresó a su juego de Naipes. Cuando perdió por tercera ocasión, decidió olvidarse de las cartas y entretenerse con otra cosa; y así, luego de comer un par de sándwich con café, no la mejor comida, pero le bastaría por el resto del día; terminó visitando las páginas de Internet de las galerías de arte que exhibían las pinturas hechas por su padre. Al visitar la página del salón de arte azul, se encontró con que las pinturas de su padre habían sido enviadas a otra galería. Intrigada, Ami pronto descubrió la razón: Las pinturas de otro artista conocido como 'Sanreikyo' serían exhibidas y subastadas en lugar de las de su padre. 

"Sanreikyo, ¿y ése quién es?" Murmuró Ami algo molesta. Intrigada, la joven dio un clic al enlace para ver las pinturas de ese nuevo artista. Cuando la computadora terminó de cargar las imágenes, Ami tuvo que admitir que las pinturas eran buenas, tal vez demasiado. La joven entró al enlace con la foto del pintor y se sorprendió al reconocer a un amigo de su padre, aunque no pensó que pudiera pintar tan bien. En ese momento sonó el teléfono. "¿Kuro? ¿Cómo estás?" Saludó Ami, "¿Por qué no has venido hoy? 

_"Hola Ami." _La voz de Kuro sonaba  cansada. _"No es nada, sólo me siento un poco enfermo."_

"Deberías ir al médico." Dijo Ami, "¿Ya visitaste a algún doctor, Kuro?"

_"No es necesario, te aseguro que estoy bien atendido."_ Respondió el joven, su voz algo apenada. 

"¿Estás seguro que estarás bien?" Quiso saber ella.

_"En realidad no creo que sea grave; ¿podrías pasarme con el señor Yamada por favor?"_

"Seguro, pero procura ver a un médico." Contestó Ami antes de pasar a Kuro con el supervisor. Después, la joven se sentó en silencio, preguntándose sobre la enfermedad de Kuro y si eso significaba que no podría asistir al trabajo. Para su sorpresa, Ami se encontró pensando en cosas como que ya no tendría con quien conversar o jugar ajedrez durante las largas mañanas en la biblioteca. Eso la desconcertó un poco, no mucho tiempo atrás, ella y Kuro no simpatizaban para nada; pero ahora se llevaban lo bastante bien como para poder considerarse amigos. El sonido del intercomunicador sacó a Ami de sus pensamientos. 

_"Señorita Mizuno."_ Esta vez era el señor Yamada. _"Tengo aquí algo que necesito le lleve al señor Kizuko. Ya no es necesario que regrese aquí  luego de hacer esto."_

Ami se levantó, entró a la oficina de su supervisor y tomó una carpeta que contenía por lo menos treinta hojas escritas en inglés y una pequeña nota sujeta con un clip en la que Yamada había escrito la dirección de Kuro. 

"¿Por qué no las traduce usted, señor?" Quiso saber Ami, usando un tono ligeramente acusatorio en su voz.

"¿Me está acusando de algo Mizuno?" Preguntó el señor Yamada.

Ami retrocedió un paso pero no bajó la mirada; ya no podía echarse para atrás luego de haberle hablado de esa manera al supervisor, "No señor. Pero no me parece justo enviarle trabajo a Kuro mientras está indispuesto. Estoy segura de que esto puede esperar."

"Fue el señor Kizuko quien se ofreció a traducir estos documentos para la biblioteca." Dijo el señor Yamada, mirando a Ami con curiosidad, "Yo haría las traducciones pero tengo otras cosas que hacer y esto no puede esperar. Puede retirarse, Mizuno." Indicó el señor Yamada. Cuando Ami estaba por salir de la oficina, el supervisor la llamó de nuevo, "Mizuno, dejaré pasar su comentario por esta ocasión; pero espero que Kuro Kizuko no sea su pretexto para caer en más indisciplinas como esta." La joven Mizuno decidió que no valía la pena contestar y, sin responder, salió de la oficina.

No mucho después, mientras viajaba por tren, Ami se preguntaba si sería mejor traducir los papeles ella misma y así no molestar a Kuro; pero si era verdad que él se había ofrecido a hacerlo, entonces tendría que llevárselos de todas formas. Finalmente, Ami bajó del tren en la estación más cercana a la casa de Kuro, así podría ofrecerle ayuda para hacer las traducciones y se evitaría problemas.

El edificio de departamentos donde vivía Kuro era bastante peculiar, pues los departamentos eran más grandes de lo normal ya que sólo había uno por piso. Cada departamento contaba con tres recámaras, un baño, cocina y un pequeño balcón. Una vez en el cuarto piso, el último del edificio, Ami leyó en una pequeña placa gris el apellido Kizuko; por un instante, estuvo tentada a deslizar la carpeta por debajo de la puerta, pero ya había llegado hasta allí, así que lo mejor era terminar con el asunto. Ligeramente nerviosa, la joven Mizuno presionó el botón del timbre. Nada. Ami presionó el botón dos veces más, hasta que la puerta se abrió de improviso y una joven mujer apareció.

"Buenas tardes." Dijo la mujer, a todas luces algo molesta.

Ami parpadeó un par de veces, estudiando a la mujer. Tenía cabello escarlata brillante, largo hasta media espalda, y era lo bastante bonita como para llamar la atención, la mujer no pasaba de los veinte y Ami tenía la corazonada de que estudiaba medicina o al menos para ser enfermera.

"¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?" Preguntó la mujer, "Si no es así, ¿podrías retirarte por favor?

"Me llamo Ami Mizuno. Traigo algo para Kuro." Dijo Ami levantando la carpeta, "¿Puedo entregárselo?"

"Ah, el trabajo de la biblioteca, ¿no?" La mujer pareció tranquilizarse un poco, "Yo se lo entregaré."

"¿Cómo está él?" Preguntó Ami, sin entregar la carpeta, a pesar de que la extraña extendía su mano para recibirla, "De veras me gustaría saber."

"Kuro está enfermo." Dijo la mujer, frunciendo el ceño, "Y no es conveniente que lo molesten."

"¿No puedo al menos saludarlo?" Dijo Ami, "Claro, si es posible."

"No. Esta dormido." Dijo ella. Pero justo en cuanto había terminado de decir esas palabras, la voz de Kuro se escuchó desde dentro.

"Misao, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Vino alguien de la biblioteca?"

"Pues parece que está despierto." Dijo Ami con una ligera sonrisa.

Misao torció los labios ante la expresión de triunfo de Ami, "Sí. Ya despertó."

"¿Misao?" Kuro de nuevo.

"Es una niña." Respondió la joven. "Se llama Mizuno Ami."

"Déjala pasar." Misao, muy a su pesar, se hizo a un lado y permitió que Ami entrara en el departamento, pero no le dirigió la palabra. 

El interior del departamento está bastante bien iluminado, Ami sabía, después de ver el edificio por afuera, que eso se debía a los grandes ventanales de cada pared. Kuro estaba sentado en la sala, envuelto en una manta, Ami no podía culparlo por eso, el día había estado muy frío.  "Hola Mizuno." Saludó Kuro, "¿Así que el señor Yamada te envió a ti? Qué desconsiderado."

Ami saludó y se sentó frente a Kuro luego de dejar su chaqueta en el respaldo de una silla. La verdad era que el joven se veía muy mal. Pálido como un cadáver, con los labios secos y los ojos irritados. Misao, que había seguido a Ami, dudó un instante sobre si debía sentarse con Kuro y Ami, pero al final decidió esperar en la cocina. Aunque no le parecía muy justo que una desconocida llegara y se sentara con Kuro así nada más.

"¿Te hiciste algo en los ojos?" Preguntó Ami mientras le alcanzaba a Kuro la carpeta.

"No, nada." Dijo él mientras revisaba la carpeta y la dejaba a un lado, "Si te refieres a que mis ojos son negros, es porque hoy no estoy usando mis contactos."

"¿Usas lentes de contacto?"

"Para ver bien en lugares con poca luz como la biblioteca." Explicó Kuro.

Ami nunca hubiera imaginado esa respuesta, "¿Y cómo te sientes de lo demás?"

"Bueno, estoy enfermo." Respondió Kuro, "No he podido dormir bien los últimos días y un dolor en las articulaciones no me deja descansar."

"Pero por teléfono dijiste que..."

"Lo sé, en realidad no estoy muy bien." La interrumpió Kuro, "¿No es verdad?"

Ami tuvo que admitir que él tenía razón. "¿Y por qué no has podido dormir?"

"Mis sueños no son muy agradables." Dijo Kuro, "No llevas Aquarius, Ami. ¿Qué perfume que usaste hoy?"

La pregunta tomó a Ami por sorpresa, era verdad que su perfume se le había terminado y por eso se vio forzada a tomar un poco del de su madre, pero no esperaba que alguien lo notara. Lo más extraño de todo era que ella nunca le había dicho a Kuro el nombre del perfume que usaba normalmente, "Aurora Terra. Es un perfume que usa mi madre." Respondió Ami.

"No va contigo." Dijo Kuro expulsando el aire de su nariz, "El Aquarius te hace brillar, por decirlo así."

"¿Cómo es que sabes que perfume es el que uso normalmente?" Peguntó Ami, intentando ignorar los comentarios de Kuro, que eran totalmente distintos a los de siempre y la hacían sentir incómoda.

"Es el mismo que usa Misao de vez en cuando. Pero a ella no le va nada bien. Ella debería usar esencia de rosas o jazmín" Dijo Kuro, "¿Te molesta que mencione que he notado tu perfume?"

"Bueno..." Ami no sabía qué pensar, "No me molesta, pero me parece muy extraño."

"Yo no le veo nada de malo, en realidad me gusta ese perfume."

"Sí... bueno... eso no es lo que trataba de decir." Dijo Ami.

"¿Me harías un favor?" Preguntó Kuro, "¿Podrías alcanzarme la caja que está en aquél estante?."

"Seguro." Dijo Ami dándole a Kuro la caja, "¿Qué tienes aquí?"

"Una cámara." Dijo Kuro, "Me la dieron en el orfanato."

"¿Te gusta la fotografía?"

"¿En realidad quieres saber?"

"Sí, sí quiero." Aseguró Ami.

"Me encanta." Contestó Kuro, "Una foto me permite hacer mía una imagen que vale la pena recordar."

"Sí estas hablando en serio, ¿verdad?" Dijo Ami.

"Totalmente." Dijo él, "Ami, ¿me dejarías tomarte una fotografía?"

"¿Mi foto?" Preguntó Ami.

"¿Por favor? He querido tener tu foto desde que noté que eras diferente a los demás." Contestó Kuro.

"...Diferente? No entiendo." Ami estaba nerviosa, ¿qué había notado Kuro en ella?

"No puedo explicarlo, hay algo en ti que me hace pensar que no eres una persona ordinaria." Dijo Kuro, "Por eso quiero tener tu foto, hacer mía tu imagen."

"¿Qué estas diciendo?" Preguntó ella algo molesta, "Yo soy cómo cualquier otra persona."

"Mizuno, a tu izquierda hay un álbum de fotos." Respondió Kuro. "Tómalo y mira lo que contiene."

"¿Qué?" Ami parpadeó sorprendida y algo incómoda, "¿Por qué?"

"Si lo haces, entenderás por qué quiero tu foto." Dijo él como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, "Así ya no pensarás que soy un pervertido."

"...Yo no dije que eras un pervertido" De hecho, Ami ni siquiera había pensado en esa posibilidad.

"Sólo mira las fotos."

Ami tomó un profundo respiro y logró calmarse, no entendía por qué Kuro quería una foto suya. Claro que por un lado le halagaba un poco, pero también le preocupaba eso que había dicho acerca de que detectó algo extraño en ella y...¿para qué quería su fotografía? Sin saber qué vería, Ami abrió el álbum con cuidado, pero sólo se encontró con fotografías de hombres, mujeres, niños y ancianos, plantas de todo tipo, unos perros, un buen número de pájaros, fotos del mar, la montaña, el bosque, una nube, edificios, casas, un par de monjas y al final una página dedicada a Misao, fotografiada mientras caminaba, comía y subía al elevador entre otras cosas de lo más comunes, "¿Qué es esto?" Preguntó Ami confundida.  

"Momentos en el tiempo. Personas y cosas que me llamaron la atención lo suficiente cómo para que les tomara una fotografía que me permitiera tenerlas siempre." Explicó él "Aunque admito que tú serías la persona más interesante que he fotografiado, y una de las más atractivas también."

Ami levantó la mirada, "No juegues conmigo Kuro." Dijo ella.

"Para nada, sí eres una persona muy interesante; al menos eso es lo que pienso."

"Oh...." Ami bajó la mirada y trató de pensar en como cambiar de tema, la conversación la estaba poniendo muy nerviosa y había comenzando a sentir hormigueo en los brazos y en la cara. Además, no entendía porqué Kuro omitió la mención de que ella era atractiva cuando reafirmó su sentencia anterior, claro, no le afectaba ese detalle. Para nada.

"¿Tienes alergias?" Preguntó él, "Parece que te ha dado urticaria."

"...Eso explica la comezón." Murmuró Ami levantándose rápidamente, luchando desesperadamente con el deseo de rascarse el cuello y los brazos, "Creo que mejor ya me voy."

Kuro estaba por decir algo, pero Misao, que apareció de repente, se le adelantó, "Si tu amiga tiene alguna alergia no debe quedarse. Además, se hace tarde y podría tener problemas en su casa."

"Tienes razón." Dijo Kuro, "Pero antes, ¿qué dices Ami, me dejarás tomar tu foto un día de estos?" 

"No lo sé... tal vez lo haga, cuando ya no tenga urticaria. Pero...si me entero que me has tomado una foto sin permiso, Kuro, no te hablaré más." Advirtió Ami, "Debo irme. Y Kuro, ya descansa, el señor Yamada no está feliz con que faltes.

"Ella tiene razón, deberías estar durmiendo en tu cama; no estás en condiciones de recibir visitas." Agregó Misao para recordarle a Ami que ya debía irse, lo cual ella hizo luego de despedirse de Kuro.

Ami y Misao bajaban juntas las escaleras luego de que la segunda insistiera en acompañarla, "Quiero disculparme contigo." Dijo Misao, "No te traté muy bien."

"No tienes que disculparte. Entiendo que te moleste que una desconocida te interrumpa cuando estás a solas con tu novio." Respondió Ami sin detenerse.

Misao miró a Ami un momento y después de reír un poco, le dio a Ami una palmada en la espalda, "¡Kuro es mi hermano! Los dos vivimos juntos porque estamos en la misma escuela. Yo estudio medicina, ¿sabes?"

"¿Eres su hermana? Pero él me comentó que lo habían adoptado, y tú no estás en la foto que tiene de sus padres." Ami cerró la boca al darse cuenta que tal vez había dicho demasiado cuando Misao frunció el ceño y no habló hasta que llegaron a la puerta del edificio.

"Yo soy huérfana también." Dijo Misao al momento en que Ami estaba por salir del edificio. Cuando la joven Mizuno se detuvo para escuchar, Misao continuó, "Es gracioso cómo fue todo. La verdad es que de no ser por Kuro, el abuelo no me habría adoptado. Cuando éramos niños en el orfanato él y yo éramos los mejores amigos." Misao se detuvo para recordar eventos de muchos años atrás. "Aunque Kuro es dos años mayor que yo, los dos cumplimos años el mismo día. Cuando cumplí seis, me regaló la promesa de ser como un hermano para mí. Siéntate aquí, más vale terminar de contarte todo, ¿no te parece?"

Ami asintió y se sentó en las escaleras junto a Misao; se sentía interesada y sorprendida de que Misao le contara esta historia, y quería saber cómo fue que terminaron adoptados por la misma familia.

"Hace ya once años, cuando Kuro tenía nueve; él fue adoptado. Recuerdo que nada me consolaba y pensé que no lo vería más. Pero una mañana, un hombre entró al orfanato preguntándole a las monjas quién demonios era Misao." La joven sonrió con el siguiente recuerdo, "Kuro había estado llorando y con tal de hacerlo callar, el abuelo decidió adoptarme a mí también. Podría decirse que gracias a Kuro tengo una familia, claro que al principio el abuelo me tenía desconfianza, pero con el tiempo logré ganármelo."

Ami almacenó la información, ¿así que Kuro tenía veinte? Entonces él era tres años menor de lo que Ami había pensado. Aunque le intrigaba que no mencionara a Misao antes.

"Bueno, supongo que es una historia aburrida." Finalizó la joven Kizuko, "Pero espero que ahora comprendas que sólo estaba cuidando de Kuro como cualquier hermana menor lo haría."

"Yo no tengo hermanos." Dijo Ami, "Pero....¿por qué me has dicho esto? No entiendo."

"Bueno, si vas a ser amiga de mi hermano, lo mas probable es que nos veamos muy seguido, así que sí él te tuvo confianza suficiente cómo para contarte de su adopción, pensé que yo también podría hacerlo." Explicó Misao con una sonrisa y una mirada que no eran frías como todas las anteriores que le había dedicado a Ami.

Ami no entendía a Misao, pero al menos parecía que ya no tendría problemas con ella si intentaba regresar a visitar a Kuro alguna vez, aunque la joven Mizuno no pensaba hacerlo, "Ya debo irme, adiós Misao." Dijo y salió del edificio.

"¡Será mejor que compres un jabón de avena y tomes un baño tibio si quieres quitarte la comezón!" Le gritó Misao desde la puerta. Ami sólo asintió y siguió su camino. Mientras caminaba, Ami comenzó a considerar seriamente dejar que Kuro le tomara un fotografía, no parecía que hacerlo le causaría problemas, además, si satisfacía su curiosidad ahora, evitaría que él comenzara a indagar más sobre ella, lo cual deseaba evitar a toda costa.

Ami acabó siguiendo el consejo de Misao y compró un jabón de avena. Para su asombro, sí se le quitó la comezón. Horas más tarde, cuando su madre llegó a la casa y se sentó junto a Ami en la sala, la mujer miró a su hija de una manera que hizo a la joven sudar frío. "¿Pasa algo mamá?"

"Bueno, no es normal que se te irrite la piel, ¿recibiste una carta de amor o algo por el estilo?" Su madre sonrió con su pequeña broma.

"No, nada de eso." Ami se sonrojó, "La irritación me comenzó al salir de la biblioteca."

"Bueno, seguramente se te quitará en un par de días como siempre. Por cierto...¿Tu amigo de la biblioteca se apellida Kizuko?" Preguntó la mamá de Ami.

"Sí, así es." Respondió Ami.

"¿Tiene una hermana menor?" Continuó su madre, "¿Su único pariente es su abuelo?"

"...Sí, ¿Qué sucede mamá?" Quiso saber Ami, "¿Cómo es que sabes eso?"

"Resulta que el abuelo de tu amigo es dueño del treinta por ciento de los laboratorios Kenkoutai." Dijo la mamá de Ami, "Sabía que había escuchado el apellido Kizuko antes."

"¿Y eso importa en algo?"

"¡Pero claro! Mira, hoy recibí éstos." La madre de Ami sacó dos boletos y se los mostró a Ami, "Son para la cena de presentación del antibiótico del que te hablé; pensé que no querrías ir, pero como sé que conoces a alguien que estará allí, ¡me imagino que ya no tendrás problemas en acompañarme!"

Ami parpadeó un par de veces, "Pero..."

"Podrías pedirle a ese tal Kuro que te presente al hijo del dueño de los laboratorios Kenkoutai, ¿recuerdas que te lo mencione? ¿El joven que desarrolló el nuevo antibiótico?"

"Sí lo recuerdo mamá. ¿Pero no crees que vas muy rápido?"

"Para nada, la cena es en cinco días." La mamá de Ami se levantó, "Tienes mucho tiempo para prepararte; ya es hora de que comiences a acompañarme a estos eventos."

Ami trató de hablar, pero su madre entró a su recámara, cerró la puerta y la dejó con las palabras en la boca. Fantástico, ahora Ami tenía que preocuparse de un evento al que no tenía interés alguno en asistir. Cansada y aún con un poco de comezón, Ami se fue directo a su habitación, el pensar que el día siguiente no podría ser más raro que el presente logró calmarla y, en minutos, Ami Mizuno dormía tranquila en su cama.

La historia continuará en el capítulo nueve.

Bueno, antes que nada una enorme disculpa para todos  los que leen Ecos de otras vidas. Sé que este capítulo se tardó bastante en salir, tan sólo espero que haya valido la pena. Haré todo lo posible para terminar los capítulos más rápido de ahora en adelante, les agradezco su paciencia y espero que la historia les siga gustando.


	10. Sólo ten un poco de confianza

Aviso legal: Los personajes de Sailor Moon fueron creados por y son copyright de Naoko Takeuchi.

Los guardianes fueron creados para esta historia por mí, así como los antiguos. Si deseas usarlos para cualquier cosa, contáctame antes.

Ecos de otras vidas

Por

Fabian Cruz

Capítulo Nueve 

**Sólo ten un poco de confianza**

Usagi tenía a Luna sentada sobre la cama y no pensaba dejarla ir, durante los últimos tres días, la joven había intentado sacarle información a la gata acerca del sueño que había tenido, en especial sobre el hombre que vio y el artefacto que supuestamente tenía que buscar: la llave de plata. Pero Luna se las había arreglado para no contestar por medio de evasivas o escapándose de Usagi con algún pretexto.

"Muy bien, Luna." Dijo Usagi en un tono serio, "Necesito que me digas lo que sepas sobre la llave de plata, y no intentes decirme que no sabes qué es; la manera en que reaccionas cada vez que menciono este asunto indica todo lo contrario."

La gata se apretó contra la almohada de la cama y miró a ambos lados para tratar de encontrar una forma de salir del cuarto, pero no la encontró, "Bueno, no es que no pueda decirte lo que deseas." Dijo Luna con resignación, "Pero no tiene caso hablar de eso."

"¿Por qué no?"

"No tengo toda la información." Dijo la gata, "Hay cosas que ni siquiera yo sé."

"Pero necesito saber el significado de ese sueño." Dijo Usagi un poco intranquila.

"Muy bien, sólo te diré esto: La llave de plata es algo de lo que sólo sé rumores." Admitió Luna, "Siempre pensé que no existía.."

"Al menos es algo." Respondió Usagi, "¿Qué hay de ese hombre que vi en mi sueño?"

"De él si no puedo decirte nada." Contestó Luna, "Lo lamento, pero nunca conocí a alguien en el reino de plata que encaje con la descripción de la persona que mencionas. Tal vez era algún funcionario del reino."

"¿Sabes? lo que ese hombre me dijo fue de lo más extraño" Dijo Usagi levantándose de la cama, "Además, me hizo sentir bien cuando estaba cerca, eso fue lo más extraño."

"Desearía poder decirte más." Dijo Luna sinceramente apenada.

"No te preocupes Luna. Descubriremos qué significa todo esto." Murmuró Usagi acariciando las orejas de la gata, "Y creo que conocemos a alguien que nos puede ayudar mucho."

"¿De quién hablas?" Preguntó Luna.

"De Setsuna, por supuesto." Respondió Usagi mientras salía de la habitación.

La gata suspiró y siguió a Usagi, "Espera, será mejor que te acompañe." 

"Perdona que no tenga algo más fresco para ofrecerte." Se disculpó Setsuna luego de servirle un poco de té a Usagi y sentarse con ella en la pequeña cocineta del centro de investigación donde había comenzado a trabajar unos meses antes, "Pero casi nadie toma otra cosa aquí."

"No te preocupes Setsuna, no hay ningún problema." Dijo Usagi, "¿Cómo está Hotaru?"

Setsuna bajó la mirada, "No tan bien como Haruka, Michiru y yo quisiéramos. Aún no habla mucho con nosotras y estoy segura que no lo hará hasta que no arregle sus...asuntos inconclusos con ese hombre."

Usagi prefirió no contestar, no tenía muchas ganas de hablar sobre Sarnath.

"Y bien Usagi, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?" Dijo Setsuna al fin.

"Bueno, hay algunas cosas que me gustaría preguntarte." Dijo Usagi, "Necesitamos información acerca de un artefacto conocido como la llave de plata."

"Pensamos que tal vez tú sabrías algo."Agregó Luna.

Setsuna se cruzó de brazos y miró a Luna y a Usagi, "La llave de plata...jamás había oído sobre algo llamado así." 

Usagi miró a Luna y la gata asintió, "Será mejor que le cuentes tu sueño Usagi."

Minutos más tarde, Setsuna suspiró y cerró los ojos por un largo rato, "¿Tienes idea de quién era el hombre que viste?"

"No, aún no." Aseguró Usagi, "Pensé que tal vez tu podrías decirme."

"Lo siento, pero no sé quien es." Dijo Setsuna lo más tranquilamente que pudo, "Esta es la primera vez que escucho algo sobre ese hombre que mencionaste, no sé más de lo que Luna ya te contó."

"Entonces no hay nada que hacer." Murmuró Usagi algo decepcionada.

"Tal vez sí." Intervino Luna, "Durante el Milenio de plata, la reina Serenidad le entregó al reino de la tierra varios artefactos que se perdieron cuando la reina Beryl comenzó la guerra."

"Eso significa que existe la posibilidad de que la llave de plata aún esté por aquí." Dijo Setsuna pensativa, "Si es un artefacto que perteneció a la reina Serenidad, seguramente tiene alguna propiedad especial que Usagi puede detectar con su cetro, aunque tal vez necesite ser modificado un poco, ¿no es verdad Luna?"

"Sí, pero modificar el cetro no es difícil." Dijo la gata, "Sólo tenemos que ir al centro de comando."

"¡Pues vamos!" Dijo Usagi animada. "¡Gracias Setsuna, hasta pronto!" 

"Así que Usagi tuvo un sueño en el que apareció su padre. ¿Por qué ahora?" Pensó Setsuna al quedarse sola, "La llave de plata...¿qué será? Nunca escuché a la reina mencionarla." Horas más tarde, Setsuna decidió que sólo le quedaba una opción: regresar al flujo del tiempo. Sólo que esta vez no buscaría ventanas. En esta ocasión tendría que visitar a Kronos.  Esa era una visita que Setsuna no tenía nada de ganas de realizar. 

***

Sarnath se hundió hasta el cuello en el líquido revitalizador y trató de relajarse. Desde su enorme fracaso en el centro comercial Tokio, Sarnath no se había atrevido a presentarse ante el Gran Necromante. Alejando ese pensamiento de su mente, Sarnath se relajó mientras sentía como el líquido curativo sanaba la herida en su pecho y al hacerlo recordó los momentos que pasó con Hotaru: su suave piel y lo bien que se sintió al besar su hermoso cuello. Era una lástima que el obedecer a su amo le impidiera estar con ella.

"¿No te has cansado de seguir ordenes que no quieres obedecer?" Preguntó una voz justo cuando Sarnath comenzaba a quedarse dormido.

Al escuchar el comentario, Sarnath se levantó de inmediato y miró a su alrededor, pero no vio a nadie. La única persona en el cuarto de curación era él, "¿Quién está allí?"

"Tu mente y corazón están en otra parte." Agregó una voz diferente, "Lo sabemos."

"¿Por qué no se muestran?" Preguntó Sarnath mientras salía de la fuente en la que había estado sumergido, "¿Tienen miedo?"

 "Sólo queremos que te des cuenta que ya no perteneces aquí." Contestó una tercera voz

"Quizás; pero no puedo abandonar mi cargo, estoy obligado por honor a servir al Gran Necromante." Respondió intentando ubicar a los intrusos invisibles que lo molestaban.

"Sólo dices eso por que no tienes otro lugar a donde ir." Dijo una cuarta voz.

"Tal vez pronto entiendas por qué te hemos dicho esto." Indicó la primera voz, "De cualquier modo, tan sólo queríamos agradecerte por liberar nuestras almas."

"¿Liberarlos?" Preguntó Sarnath, pero las cuatro voces ya no respondieron. Finalmente, Sarnath tomó una túnica blanca y envolvió su cuerpo con ella. Antes de que pudiera meditar el asunto, un parásito le entregó la orden de presentarse ante el Gran Necromante de inmediato.

Sarnath sintió una oleada de pánico cuando entró a el salón del Gran Necromante; estaba seguro de que no saldría vivo de allí. Frente al trono, arrodillado ante el fuego esmeralda que iluminaba el salón estaba Kernath, "Ustedes no han tenido un desempeño favorable." Dijo el Gran Necromante con su melódica voz, "En especial tú Kernath, ¿qué ha pasado contigo?" Pregunto el amo, "Eres un soldado de primer nivel y sin embargo unas niñas te han detenido en dos ocasiones, ¿Cómo puedes explicarlo?"

"No he peleado aún en un campo de batalla." Respondió Kernath.

"Buena excusa." Dijo el Gran Necromante, "¿Sarnath? ¿Alguna explicación para tu sentimentalismo inútil? Siento que mi barrera sobre tus emociones se ha desvanecido."

"Lo que usted llama sentimentalismo inútil no ha cambiado mi deseo de cumplir con la misión." Contestó Sarnath, "Y ese sentimentalismo sigue un propósito definido; si consigo convencer a la mujer que me interesa de unirse a nosotros, nos haríamos de un aliado muy poderoso."

"Esa también es una buena excusa." Contestó el amo, "Tu idea me parece interesante, espero que consigas que esa mujer se una a nosotros, por el bien tuyo y de ella."

"Si no consigo que sea parte de nuestro ejército, aceptaré cualquier castigo." Se apresuró a decir Sarnath.

"No olvidaré que dijiste eso. Bien, Kernath, tú eres quién más me ha decepcionado." Dijo el Gran Necromante con su armoniosa y bella voz mientras levantaba su mano, al mismo tiempo, el suelo bajo los pies de Kernath se abrió y cuarteó, tomando la forma de una enorme tenaza de roca que se mecía peligrosamente.

"¡No haga esto!" Pidió Kernath, paralizado por el miedo, "¡Tenga piedad!"

"Tal vez aún puedes hacer algo muy importante." Dijo el amo después de un largo silencio durante el cual Kernath no dejó de temblar.

*¡¡¡CRUUNNNCH!!!*

Kernath no supo lo que sucedió; la tenaza de roca se cerró de golpe aplastando y destrozando por completo su brazo derecho, reduciéndolo a manchones irreconocibles esparcidos por todo el salón, para luego tomarlo por la cintura y lanzarlo contra la pared.

"Le...destrozó...el brazo" Murmuró Sarnath, entendiendo de golpe al Gran Necromante cuando le advirtió que aprendiera de Kernath en el futuro cercano, "¿¡Por qué!?"

"Era necesario, su desempeño ha sido mediocre ¿Comprendes por qué?" Dijo el amo.

"Bastante bien." Contestó Sarnath aterrorizado.

Kernath, que trataba de detener la hemorragia presionando con fuerza el muñón que antes era su brazo, gemía lo más calladamente que podía, "Ve a que te arreglen eso." Ordenó el Gran Necromante, "Después irás a Tokio y no volverás hasta que me traigas la cabeza de la niña que te venció esta última vez."

Kernath asintió, y débilmente, salió de la habitación, dejando tras de sí un rastro de sangre.

"La efectividad de las colmenas ha bajado. ¿Alguna idea de cómo remediar esto?" Preguntó el amo.

"....No sé..."

El Gran Necromante giró su mano y el piso bajo Sarnath tembló, "¿No quieres hablar?"

"Podemos dejar de concentrarnos en Japón." Se apresuró a decir Sarnath, "Si las otras colmenas no han enviado su  parte de luz blanca es porque no las hemos supervisado. Yo mismo podría ir a evaluar a Mongoro en la colmena de América."

"¿Qué eso no te permitiría mantener a salvo a esa niña que quieres tanto?"

"Eso no tiene nada que ver. Usted me pidió una opinión y yo le respondí."

El Gran Necromante consideró la idea de Sarnath, "Aceptado. Irás a  supervisar a Mongoro. Tienes doce horas para prepararte." Dijo el amo y se desvaneció detrás del velo que cubría su trono. 

*** 

En el centro de mando, Usagi esperaba a que las modificaciones a su cetro estuvieran terminadas. "Bueno, creo que ya está" Anunció Ami Mizuno mientras le entregaba a Usagi su bastón.

"No se siente distinto." Mencionó Usagi, sosteniendo el cetro con curiosidad.

"Es debido a que está programado para responder cuando algún artefacto del milenio de plata que no sea uno de los que ya tenemos esté cerca." Explicó Ami.

"Y no hará nada distinto hasta entonces." Agregó Luna.

"Ami, ¿crees que los guardianes existan y nos estén buscando?" Preguntó Usagi, "La persona que apareció en mi sueño los mencionó, pero aún no los hemos visto."

"Yo creo que los guardianes sí existen." Contestó Ami, "Aunque esa es mi opinión, de todos modos, sería interesante encontrarlos, ¿no crees?"

"No lo sé." Respondió Usagi, recordando cómo Sarnath había mencionado las gemas de los guardianes cuando la atacó unos días antes. "Supongo que sí, tal vez ellos podrían decirnos algo sobre el nuevo enemigo."

"Bueno, nos preocuparemos de los guardianes si alguna vez nos topamos con ellos. Creo que por el momento, lo más importante es encontrar la llave de plata." Dijo Ami.

"¿Alguna idea de donde buscar primero?" Preguntó Usagi.

"Tal vez tengas suerte y la encuentres en la ciudad." Dijo Ami.

"¿No vendrás conmigo?"

"No puedo, tengo que regresar a la biblioteca." Respondió Ami algo apenada, "Perdón Usagi, pero Kuro aún no está muy bien y no puedo dejarle todo el trabajo así nada más."

"¿Kuro?" Usagi miró a Ami con curiosidad, "¿Quién es él? No recuerdo que lo hubieras mencionado antes."

"Es un compañero de trabajo en la biblioteca." Contestó Ami, "Ha estado algo enfermo y no sería apropiado dejarlo sólo mucho tiempo. Pero si quieres puedo acompañarte, sólo necesito llamar por teléfono y avisar que ya no regresaré por el día de hoy."

"No es necesario." Dijo Usagi, "Pero mañana podríamos hacerlo juntas, ¿qué opinas?"

"Me parece bien. Así podré arreglar las cosas para tener el día libre." Dijo Ami tomando sus cosas y saliendo del centro de comando, "Te veré mañana." Agregó antes de irse. 

Usagi se quedó sentada durante varios minutos en el centro de comando, "Luna, ¿no sientes que estamos como cuando nos conocimos?"

"No entiendo qué tratas de decir Usagi." Contestó la gata.

"Bueno... Ami, Rei, Makoto y Minako han estado muy ocupadas últimamente y no hemos hecho muchas cosas juntas durante las vacaciones."

"Entiendo que esta vez no ha sido como en los años pasados. Pero eso no significa que las chicas te retirarán su amistad, Usagi."

"Supongo que no debo ser tan egoísta con ellas." Contestó Usagi animándose un poco, a fin de cuentas, ella sabía que sus amigas siempre la apoyarían, "Bueno, vamos a ver si logramos encontrar esa llave de  plata."

Un par de horas y muchas cuadras después, Usagi se sentó en las escaleras que bajaban a la estación del metro. En todo el tiempo que ella y Luna llevaban caminando, no habían encontrado nada, ni siquiera una ligera reacción del cetro., "Ya basta por hoy." Anunció una muy cansada Usagi.

"Pero, ¿tan rápido?" Preguntó la gata.

"Tenemos casi cuatro horas caminando sin ninguna respuesta del cetro." Indicó Usagi, "No me estoy dando por vencida; pero la verdad tengo hambre y preferiría comer algo antes de pensar si vale la pena continuar hoy o no. Y no me digas que tú no tienes hambre Luna, que ya escuché gruñir tu estómago."

La gata se sonrojó, "Bueno...creo que algo de comida sí nos caería bien."

"Por supuesto que nos caería bien." Reafirmó Usagi, "Y ahora que lo pienso, no estamos muy lejos de la escuela de Mamoru y ya casi es su hora de salida; ¿Qué tal si le hacemos una visita sorpresa y lo dejamos que nos invite a comer?"

"No lo sé." Dudó Luna, "¿Sería conveniente?"

"¡Claro que sí!" Contestó Usagi con una sonrisa, "¡Además sirve que podemos explicarle qué es lo que estamos buscando! ¡Estoy segura de que él nos ayudará a cubrir más terreno con su auto!" 

El resto del día, Usagi y Mamoru lo pasarían tratando de encontrar la llave de plata, desafortunadamente, el cetro de Usagi nunca detectó nada y al final, la joven Tsukino decidió intentarlo de nuevo con Ami al día siguiente. 

*** 

En otro lugar, Naru Osaka, sentada en la azotea de la escuela de talento, se entretenía mirando como sus compañeras, tres pisos más abajo, salían de clases y se dirigían a sus casas. El curso de verano terminaría pronto y las alumnas recibirían un diploma que les permitiría conseguir trabajo en alguna agencia si así lo deseaban; Naru había escuchado que las clases en la escuela de talento serían interrumpidas durante el periodo escolar, ya que sólo se especializaban en cursos de verano. Pero las clases habían cumplido su objetivo: ese mismo día, todas sus compañeras habían recibido ofertas de trabajo como coristas de alguna de las muchas cantantes de pop que inundaban Japón, y otras tantas, buenas ofertas de un grupo de ballet clásico que necesitaba bailarinas para su nueva temporada. Naru había recibido seis ofrecimientos, entre ellos, una oferta de trabajo para modelar ropa de una agencia extranjera. Pero Minako, la alumna estrella de la escuela había recibido quince ofrecimientos para diversos trabajos, muchos más que cualquier otra de las estudiantes. 

Pero esa no era la razón por la que Naru estaba en ese lugar. Naru esperaba a la directora de la escuela, Sara D'Neige, para discutir cierto asunto relacionado con una fuerte premonición que había tenido la noche anterior. Un sonido detrás de ella le alertó que Sara había llegado, "Ya estoy aquí Naru, ¿qué deseabas decirme?" Preguntó Sara, "Espero que sea relacionado con los demás guardianes."

"De hecho sí." Contestó Naru, "Si mi visión de anoche es correcta, sé cuándo despertará uno de los nuestros."

Sara se mostró extremadamente complacida, "Parece que después de todo, algunas de las habilidades de tu bisabuela sí las heredaste. ¿Qué fue lo que viste?"

"Vi a un muchacho que llevaba una de las gemas. Era una gema de color gris" Naru hizo una pequeña pausa, "Creo que sé en dónde va a estar hoy y a qué hora sucederá todo."

"Perfecto. ¿Dónde será?" Quiso saber Sara.

"La verdad es que nunca he entrado a ese lugar, pero sí se cómo llegar."

"¿Estás segura de que ese muchacho es uno de los guardianes?"

"Muy segura." Dijo Naru y guardó silencio, aunque era obvio que tenía algo más que decir.

"¿Qué sucede?" Le preguntó Sara.

"Bueno, usted me dijo que ya estaba lista para aprender más cosas."

"En otras palabras, quieres tu uniforme." Dijo Sara, "Bueno, como ya dominas lo más básico, creo que ya puedo mostrártelo."

"¿De verdad me enseñará a hacerlo?" Preguntó Naru, aún algo desanimada ante la idea de reemplazar a su bisabuela, pero ya más resignada a cumplir con esa obligación.

Sara se dirigió a las escaleras, "No seas impaciente, hoy al anochecer nos veremos aquí, y antes de ir a arreglar nuestros asuntos, te diré como hacer eso." 

*** 

Minako Aino se sentía feliz, satisfecha y muy orgullosa de sí misma; no sólo había conseguido ser nombrada la mejor estudiante de la escuela de talento, sino que le habían asegurado que recibiría una mención especial junto a su diploma y además, le habían llegado muchas ofertas de trabajo el mismo día. Pero lo más especial de todo era que al fin dejarían salir a Wakagi del hospital y que ella lo acompañaría hasta su casa. Le molestaba un poco que Wakagi no hubiera podido salir antes, pero los doctores detectaron restos de veneno en su sangre y decidieron no dejarlo salir hasta que esos residuos desaparecieran. Pero eso no importaba ya. El joven detective saldría ese mismo día del hospital y Minako estaría allí para acompañarlo y, por supuesto, para arreglar que Wakagi cumpliera su promesa de invitarla a salir. 

Sin embargo, los planes de Minako quedaron totalmente anulados cuando, mientras atravesaba el jardín cercano a su escuela, se encontró con Makoto. La expresión en el rostro de Makoto era terrible, y Minako dejó de sonreír.

"Hola Minako." Saludó Makoto, "¿Y Artemis? Normalmente está contigo."

"Hola Makoto." Contestó Minako ligeramente alarmada, "Artemis se quedó en casa, no se sentía muy bien el día de hoy."

"Ya veo. ¿Te molesta si camino un poco contigo?"

"Para nada." Luego de andar un poco, Minako preguntó "¿Qué tienes Makoto, no te ves muy bien."

"Lo sé, necesito que me ayudes." Dijo Makoto, sus ojos fijos en su amiga.

"Por supuesto." Contestó Minako, "¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?."

Makoto comenzó a caminar y Minako la siguió, "Alguien importante para mí está en problemas con los Yakuza, y no sé qué puedo hacer."

"¿Quién es esa persona?" Preguntó Minako, "¿Es ese muchacho del que nos hablaste el otro día en el centro comercial Tokio?"

Makoto asintió y dejó escapar un triste suspiro, "Sí, y no puedo ayudarlo porque eso pondría en peligro a sus padres." Explicó, y luego procedió a decirle a Minako acerca de lo que había leído en la nota de amenaza que Carlos dejó caer.

"No entiendo, ¿él no sabe que estás enterada de su problema?"

"No. ¿y tu amigo detective?" Preguntó Makoto, "¿No crees que él podría ayudarnos?"

"Wakagi apenas saldrá hoy del hospital. Sé que ayudará si se lo pedimos, pero no quisiera que se agitara si aún está débil." Respondió Minako, "Aunque estoy segura de que él podría pensar en un buen plan." 

No mucho después, las dos amigas se sentaban con Wakagi dentro de el restaurante del hospital. Wakagi ya se había cambiado en su habitual traje marrón y estaba listo para regresar a las calles, pero a petición de Minako, aceptó escuchar lo que Makoto tenía que decir, "Esto será complicado." Dijo Wakagi pensativo, "Tu amigo se metió con un grupo de Yakuza de los peores; no hay mucho que yo pueda hacer....aunque....Minako, ¿ella también es parte del grupo de Sailor Scouts?"

"Sí, ella es Sailor Júpiter." Contestó Minako

Makoto miró de nuevo al detective, "¿Qué era lo que pensabas?"

Wakagi se cruzó de brazos, "Esto: Los tres entramos al club Techno Spider y sacamos a tu amigo de allí antes de que lo maten. O tal vez prefieras quedarte a cuidar a sus padres mientras Minako y yo lo hacemos."

"Eso no me parece buena idea." Intervino Minako, "Te acaban de dar de alta, ¿no sería mejor que nos dejes a mi y a Makoto hacer esto?"

"Yo tengo más experiencia." Se quejó Wakagi, "¿Por qué no quieres que yo vaya?"

"¡Porque no quiero que te vuelvan a herir como la última vez que trabajamos juntos! ¿Qué ya olvidaste lo que te pasó? ¡Casi te mueres en mis brazos; no soportaría pasar por eso de nuevo!" Respondió Minako preocupada.

Al mirar la expresión de angustia en el rostro de la joven mujer, Wakagi no pudo encontrar ningún argumento para discutir, "Bien, no iré." Aceptó el joven detective, "Pero tengan cuidado; tampoco deseo que a ti te pase nada Minako; me importas mucho como para que alguien te haga daño." Un silencio cayó entre las dos chicas y Wakagi; se debía más que nada a que él no sabía cómo continuar y a que Minako estaba feliz al saber que Wakagi sí se preocupaba por ella; y Makoto se sentía incómoda haciendo mal tercio. "Creo que será mejor que nos veamos a las nueve afuera de la casa de los Gokai." Dijo el detective.

"Sí, será lo mejor." Dijo Makoto mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se despedía con una débil sonrisa, "Los veré allá. Gracias Minako, Wakagi." 

*** 

La espera no era agradable, Makoto caminaba en círculos en su departamento, pensando qué hacer. Sí, había conseguido la ayuda de Minako, y Wakagi se encargaría de proteger a los papás de Carlos; pero no le parecía suficiente. Y aún así, Makoto no se decidía a llamar a Usagi y a las demás, temía que hacerlo terminaría en un desastre para la familia Gokai. La joven Kino miró su reloj, las siete y media. Makoto ya no pudo esperar más, así que tomo su chamarra y su bolso y salió hacia la casa de Carlos. 

No mucho después, una muy estresada Makoto tocaba la puerta de la familia Gokai.

"¿Makoto?" Dijo la señora Gokai al abrir la puerta, "¡Qué agradable sorpresa! ¿Carlos te invitó a cenar?"

"De hecho no señora Gokai." Contestó Makoto mientras la señora Gokai la  hacía pasar a la casa, "¿Puedo hablar con él?"

"Por supuesto, está en su habitación; espera mientras voy a avisarle que estás aquí."

Makoto se adelantó un poco para detener a la señora Gokai, "¿Le molestaría si voy yo misma hasta su alcoba?"

La mujer sonrió y puso su mano en el hombro de Makoto, "Por supuesto que no hija, ve y habla con él. Su recamara es la tercera después de subir las escaleras."

"Muchas gracias." Contestó Makoto inclinándose ligeramente, "No se preocupe, no tardaré mucho." Dijo mientras comenzaba a subir por las escaleras. 

Mientras recorría el pasillo, Makoto intentaba preparar lo que iba a decirle a Carlos acerca de su problema con los Yakuza, esperaba, sobre todo, convencerlo de no asistir al desafío.

"¿Carlos, Puedo pasar?" Llamó la joven.

"La puerta está abierta, Makoto. Entra por favor."

Makoto obedeció y se encontró a Carlos de pie junto a su ventana, aparentemente bastante pensativo, "Esta es la primera vez que entras a mi habitación. De haber sabido que vendrías la habría limpiado un poco."

Hasta ese momento, la joven Kino no había notado el desorden en el cuarto, había revistas de música y artes marciales, una guitarra y algunas partituras regadas por el suelo, "Eso no importa Carlos. Necesito hablar contigo sobre lo que piensas hacer hoy por la noche."

Carlos se estremeció un poco, "¿De qué hablas? Hoy no tenía pensado hacer nada especial."

Makoto se acercó a Carlos y le mostró la nota, "Eso no es lo que dice aquí."

El joven Gokai cerró los ojos y se sentó en su cama, "Ahora entiendo porqué no podía encontrar ese papel por ningún lado."

"¿De qué se trata esto?" Preguntó Makoto, "¿Qué tienen contra ti los corbatas blancas?"

"Nada." Carlos bajó la mirada sin agregar más.

Makoto se hincó frente a él y tomó sus manos entre las suyas, "Puedes decírmelo, ¿no confías en mí?"

"Escucha...ellos querían cobrar protección a mis padres. Yo no se los permití y ahora quieren vengarse." Explicó Carlos al fin, "¿Acaso podía hacer otra cosa?"

"Por supuesto que no, pero no es necesario que los enfrentes, la policía..."

"No serviría de nada, los Yakuza vendrían otra vez." Dijo Carlos, "Esta es la única forma."

"Yo te puedo ayudar." Ofreció Makoto.

"Jamás." Contestó él, "Tu no tienes que mezclarte en este asunto."

"No vayas a ese centro nocturno Carlos, por favor." Pidió ella.

"Tengo que ir." Dijo él levantándose y tomando un collar que colgaba de la pared, del collar pendía una pequeña piedra gris, "Ojalá no te hubieras enterado de esto."

Makoto se levantó y avanzó hacia Carlos, "No puedo dejar que salgas de aquí."

"Mi querida Makoto, te aseguro que preferiría quedarme aquí contigo." Dijo él, tomando a Makoto Y abrazándola con suavidad para buscar consuelo en sus brazos. 

Makoto se permitió disfrutar la sensación de tener a la persona que había comenzado a querer, quizás demasiado, cerca de su corazón. La joven subió sus manos hasta que enmarcó la de él y antes que Carlos dijera algo, ella lo besó; fue un beso más profundo que el que tuvieran antes; Makoto cerró sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y él acarició su cabello. Los dos enamorados se fundieron por un breve instante y fue entonces que Makoto pensó que Carlos se quedaría con ella. Pero no fue así, la joven Kino pronto comprendió que éste era un beso de despedida. Cuando terminó y Makoto abrió los ojos, supo que él se marcharía de todas formas. "Tenme confianza Makoto, te prometo que volveré a ti." Dijo él, y sin decir más saltó por la ventana. 

Cuando Makoto se asomó por allí, el joven Gokai ya había alcanzado la calle. Makoto dejó escapar un suspiro y bajó las escaleras. Luego de despedirse lo más cortésmente que pudo; Makoto salió a la calle y esperó a que Minako y Wakagi llegaran. Al mirar su reloj, vio que no faltaba mucho para las nueve de la noche. 

*** 

El club Techno Spider es un centro nocturno popular entre los jóvenes de varios distritos de Tokio. La música que se toca allí es mayoritariamente Techno y electrónica, y eso describe a la mayoría de los clientes habituales del lugar. El club había cambiado bastante un par de años antes, cuando la banda de los corbatas blancas decidieron usarlo como centro de reunión. Los criminales habían mantenido en su lugar a todo el personal, pero habían arreglado las cosas para poder hacer lo que quisieran con el club todas las noches. Desde entonces y aunque la clientela no había disminuido, el líder de los corbatas blancas, Tarántula, un fanático de las artes marciales, había usado la pista de baile del Techno Spider como una arena de pelea para él y sus hombres cada vez que necesitaba reafirmar su liderazgo. Esta noche era una de esas ocasiones, y Tarántula, bebiendo pensativo en la barra del club, esperaba la llegada de Carlos Gokai; el único tipo que había estado lo bastante loco en los último seis meses como para desafiarlo. Tarántula observaba atentamente una foto de su adversario, la chica que lo acompañaba no estaba nada mal y si el joven Gokai era lo bastante idiota como para traerla con él; Tarántula estaba seguro de que podría usar a la muchacha para divertirse un rato. Quizás dejaría mirar al chico Gokai mientras lo hacía, así aprendería a no enfrentarse con su banda. Terminándose su cerveza de un trago, Tarántula miró hacia la puerta, su presa de la noche ya no debía tardar en llegar. 

En el techo del club Techno Spider, dos figuras se han mantenido vigilando a todo aquél que entra y sale por las puertas del lugar. En la mano derecha de ambas figuras, brilla una gema empotrada en un guante. Para una de ellas esta su primera misión, y la sensación de poder que acaba de descubrir la hace temblar de emoción, por lo que ha tenido que apretar su manos fuertemente para evitar que tiemblen cada cinco minutos. La otra figura tiene más experiencia, aunque mucha proviene de otra vida muchas eras atrás, por lo que puede mantener la calma, esperando pacientemente el momento más adecuado para cumplir con lo que ha venido a hacer a este lugar. 

Abajo, un joven de ojos verdes mira con atención las puertas del club, sobre las cuales alguien tuvo la idea de soldar una telaraña de alambre y de colgar una enorme araña de metal sobre la entrada. La fila de personas esperando turno para entrar al club no lo intimida en nada y con pasos firmes, se dirige al tipo malencarado que cuida la puerta y que porta una corbata blanca como distintivo. Carlos se da cuenta de inmediato que está frente a un Yakuza; bien, eso le asegura que no le harán esperar para poder entrar. Poco antes, el joven había llamado a la policía y les indicó que a las diez, una venta de drogas se llevaría a cabo en el club. Por supuesto que Carlos había exagerado, pero luego de su charla con Makoto, la idea de un poco de ayuda por parte de la policía no le parecía tan mala. "El jefe te espera." Anunció el Yakuza cuando Carlos se paró frente a él, "Apresúrate y entra ya."

"Disfruta la noche, es la última que pasarás aquí." Contestó Carlos mientras entraba, la risa del Yakuza resonó mientras se internaba por el pasillo bañado de luces de neón. 

"Ya pasa de las nueve; ¿Crees que lleguemos antes de que entre al club?" Dijo Minako.

"No lo sé. Espero que sí." Contestó Makoto.

"Señoritas." Anunció el taxista mientras se detenía frente al club, "Hasta aquí puedo dejarlas, la calle está bloqueada por el otro lado."

"Está bien." Respondió Makoto.

"Bueno, ya estamos aquí." Dijo Minako, mientras se dirigía al centro nocturno, "¿Seguimos el plan de Wakagi o hacemos algún cambio?"

"No, sigamos con el plan" Respondió Makoto, estudiando atentamente el club, con sus paredes grises sobre las que habían pintado telarañas de diversos colores, y la enorme fila que esperaba entrar. No estaba tan nerviosa como pensaba, en gran parte gracias a que Wakagi había aceptado quedarse montando guardia fuera de la casa de los Gokai.

"Bien, entonces vamos a ver si podemos entrar normalmente." Dijo Minako, tomando el control de la situación, "No creo que el portero sea tan ciego como para no dejar entrar a las dos chicas más lindas de la fila."

"Sabes, creo que lo más seguro es que no nos dejen acercarnos a la puerta, ¿ya viste cómo está vestida la mayor parte de la gente que espera para entrar?"

Minako miró a la gente en la fila, todos llevaban ropa de lo más estrafalaria. "¿Y qué? Esto nos favorece, así llamaremos la atención y podremos entrar más rápido."

"Espero que tengas razón." Murmuró Makoto. 

El Yakuza encargado de vigilar la entrada no tardó en notar a Makoto; Tarántula le había ordenado estar atento en caso de que la chica del joven Gokai se apareciera. Bien, aquí estaba ella así que el Yakuza ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer, "¡Oye! ¡Tú, la chica de suéter amarillo!" Makoto levantó la mirada y se encontró con que el portero la llamaba. Apuntándose a sí misma con el dedo índice, Makoto dudó si debía avanzar o retirarse y tratar de entrar por la parte de atrás. "¡Sí, te hablo a ti!" Insistió el Yakuza.

"¡Vamos!" Dijo Minako, "¿Ves cómo tenía razón? Seguro nos dejarán entrar."

"Espero que sí." Contestó Makoto mientras caminaba en medio de la multitud. Cuando las dos llegaron hasta la puerta, el Yakuza las hizo pasar de inmediato. 

El interior del club era bastante impresionante, tenía un techo alto cruzado por vigas de las que colgaban cientos de luces de neón y arañas que refulgían de cuando en cuando mientras giraban. En el centro había una gran pista de baile de forma circular, y el piso había sido decorado con mosaicos que formaban una telaraña. Alrededor de la pista había varias mesas que quedaban separadas del área de baile por un desnivel y un barandal de metal, y al otro extremo de la entrada, se podía ver la barra del local. Fuerte música electrónica mantenía el ambiente del lugar al máximo, "Bueno, ya entramos." Dijo Minako, "¿Dónde está él?"

Como respuesta, Makoto se abrió paso hasta el barandal más cercano y miró directo a la pista de baile. "Llegamos tarde."

Minako siguió la mirada de Makoto hasta la pista, que estaba vacía a excepción de dos sujetos, "Tu amigo es el que lleva esa chamarra gris, ¿no?"

"Sí, él es." Contestó Makoto, "¡Vamos a ayudarlo!"

"Espera un poco." Dijo Minako mientras detenía a Makoto, "¡No te apresures, si vamos ahora sólo lo pondremos en una situación peor!"

"Pero..."

"Él no sabe que estás aquí, lo mejor será ayudarlo sólo si comienza a perder." Explicó Minako, "Con toda la gente distraída viendo la pelea, podremos entrar a los baños y transformarnos, eso es lo que planeó Wakagi, ¿recuerdas?"

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, Makoto logró controlarse, "De acuerdo." 

Carlos miró su reloj, sólo faltaba media hora para las diez; afortunadamente no tendría que hacer tiempo como había pensado y estaba seguro que la policía arrestaría a toda la banda. En cuanto Tarántula entró en la pista, arrojando su chaqueta negra de cuero al suelo y desanudando su corbata blanca, una fuerte música electrónica comenzó a escucharse. Con una expresión de absoluta confianza, el líder de los Yakuza se presentó ante Carlos. "Tienes agallas muchacho. Pero nadie me ha vencido jamás."

"Siempre hay una primera vez para todo." Contestó Carlos, que también se quitó su chamarra gris y adoptó su pose defensiva. Tarántula ya no respondió y se lanzó contra Carlos a gran velocidad, el joven Gokai casi fue sorprendido pero logró esquivar el primer ataque y, ya más metido en la pelea, todos los siguientes. Al estudiar los movimientos de su adversario, Carlos tuvo que admitir que Tarántula era muy bueno; ya habían pasado varios minutos y aún no podía encontrar ninguna oportunidad para atacar. El mayor problema era que a cada momento el Yakuza lo presionaba más. De repente, Tarántula logró pasar sobre las defensas de su oponente, dándole un fuerte golpazo en la cara que lo derribó. Fuera de la pista de baile, Makoto contuvo el aliento, estaba ardiendo por saltar y ayudar a Carlos; pero no lo hizo, la joven Kino había recordado que él le había pedido su confianza y ella decidió hacer justo eso: confiar en él. Minako, aunque preocupada, se extrañó de que Makoto no hubiera intentado entrar a la pista de baile, "¿Qué te pasa?" Preguntó.

"Tengo confianza en él." Respondió Makoto, "Sé que Carlos puede vencer a ese criminal." 

En la pista, en medio de gritos y las burlas de Tarántula, Carlos logró levantarse  tan sólo para recibir un puntapié directo al costado que lo envió dando tumbos hasta un barandal. "¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?" Preguntó Tarántula, "¡Esto no es divertido!"

El joven Gokai se reincorporó de nuevo y esta vez consiguió estar al nivel de Tarántula, sorprendiéndolo en varias ocasiones y conectando varios golpes que hicieron tambalearse al líder de los corbatas blancas. "No estuvo mal, chico." Aceptó Tarántula, limpiando un hilo de sangre que le salía de la nariz, "Hace años que nadie me obligaba a pelear en serio." Al terminar su advertencia, el jefe de los Yakuza se lanzó contra Carlos con tal rapidez que el joven Gokai no pudo hacer nada mas que recibir primero un codazo y luego un puñetazo que nuevamente lo obligó a buscar balance apoyándose en un barandal. 

Carlos no se movió,  necesitaba despejar su cabeza o se desmayaría; aún no podía creer que este criminal fuera tan fuerte, ¿cómo lo vencería? Tarántula, seguro de una victoria fácil, se acercó a Carlos y lanzó un nuevo golpe. Fue entonces que Carlos recordó algo que su padre le enseñó cuando era niño: _'Cuando se pelea con alguien más fuerte o más hábil, no se gana tratando de igualar fuerzas, se gana siendo más listo'_. El joven Gokai sonrió un poco más confiado, ya sabía cómo ganar. 

Justo antes de recibir el golpe, Carlos se hizo a un lado y aprovechando la fracción de segundo que consiguió, estrelló la palma de su mano justo en medio de los ojos de Tarántula. El jefe de los Yakuza se llevó de inmediato las manos a la cara y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás completamente desorientado. Sin darle tiempo al criminal de recuperarse, Carlos golpeó la garganta de Tarántula, obstruyéndole la traquea por unos segundos y desorientándolo aún más. Tarántula seguía en pie, pero ya no distinguía la izquierda de la derecha; sin aviso, recibió un golpe en el estómago que lo hizo tambalearse, el Yakuza lanzó unos cuantos golpes más, que Carlos esquivó sin problema. "Ya no estamos en una pista de baile." Dijo Carlos mientras le torcía el brazo a Tarántula, "Estamos en una sala de operaciones, y yo soy tu cirujano." En segundos, Carlos prácticamente destrozó al líder de los corbatas blancas, dejándolo apenas consiente en el suelo. "Te gané." Anunció el joven Gokai. "Como prometiste, Dejarás a mis padres y todos los comerciantes del distrito en paz."

"En tus sueños." Logró decir Tarántula, "¡Muchachos agarren a la chica!" Gritó mientras se las arreglaba para ponerse de pie. En los barandales, un centenar de manos cayeron sobre Minako y Makoto, sujetándolas con fuerza y manteniéndolas inmóviles. Carlos no supo que hacer cuando se encontró con que Makoto estaba en manos de los Yakuza, "¿¡Makoto!? ¿Qué haces aquí?" Gritó.

"No pude evitarlo." Contestó Makoto, forcejeando contra los criminales, "Tenía que saber que estarías bien."

"Qué lastima que tu novia esté aquí." Se burló Tarántula, "Qué lástima para ti."

"Eres un malnacido." Dijo Carlos, mientras Tarántula, riendo, lo golpeaba en el estomago. 

Arriba, sobre una de las muchas vigas, las dos figuras observaban todo con atención, "¿No deberíamos ayudar?" Preguntó la figura vestida de verde y marrón.

"Todavía no." Respondió la figura vestida de blanco, "Necesitamos esperar hasta que esté listo, sólo entonces podrá entender lo que vamos a decirle." 

Abajo, Carlos estaba hecho puré, su nariz y boca sangraban y no podía abrir uno de sus ojos. Tarántula se erguía frente a el, "Debo admitir que tienes buen gusto." Dijo Tarántula pasando su atención a Makoto, "¿Qué tal si le hacemos un poco de cirugía plástica?" Se burló el Yakuza, sacando una navaja, "Tranquilo, que yo también puedo ser cirujano."

"¡Púdrete!" Gritó Makoto intentando en vano liberarse. Tarántula, sonriente, se le acercó.

"Jefe, ¿qué hacemos con la rubia?" Preguntó uno de los Yakuza que sostenían a Minako.

"Se las regalo." Contestó Tarántula al tiempo que acercaba la navaja al rostro de Makoto. 

Makoto, que no estaba dispuesta a dejar que el cerdo de Tarántula la tocara; sacó fuerzas de su desesperación y logró zafarse de los dos hombres que la tomaban de los brazos. Moviéndose rápido, la joven Kino empujó a Tarántula con todas sus fuerzas y corrió junto a Carlos, pero no logró llegar hasta él, Tarántula se recuperó del empujón y simplemente le metió el pie a Makoto, "No deberías apresurarte." Le dijo a la joven caída, "Ahora tendré que volver a demoler a tu novio." Terminando estas palabras, el jefe de los corbatas blancas se preparó para patear a Carlos, pero algo que pasó en ese momento detuvo al criminal. Makoto lo sentía recorrer todo su cuerpo: una fuerte carga eléctrica que hizo cimbrar todo el centro nocturno. 

En la parte de atrás del club, Minako era arrojada dentro de una habitación por tres de los corbatas blancas, que se proponían hacerle cosas bastante desagradables. Afortunadamente para la chica, una extraño temblor se sintió de repente en todo el centro nocturno y distrajo a los criminales que se agolparon en la puerta para saber que sucedía. Sin perder tiempo, Minako se levantó y dijo en voz baja, "¡Venus Cristal Power, Make Up!" Los Yakuza se dieron media vuelta sólo para encontrarse de frente con Sailor Venus, que no dudó en darles lo que se merecían. Segundos después, Sailor Venus salió del cuarto, estaba preocupada por el temblor que poco antes había recorrido el club. ¿Qué había pasado? La Sailor Scout se imaginó muchas cosas, pero no lo que encontró cuando abrió la puerta. Una mujer joven cayó del techo frente a Makoto en la pista de baile. Sailor Venus se apresuró hasta donde estaba Makoto, tenía una mala sensación sobre todo esto. 

"Lamento interrumpir, pero tenemos asuntos que atender con este joven." Anunció la hermosa mujer, completamente vestida con un entallado uniforme blanco, un abrigo del mismo color y un extraño guante en su mano derecha, que se dejó caer entre Carlos y las demás personas a su alrededor, "No te preocupes por él, te garantizo que no le haremos ningún daño." Dijo la mujer dirigiéndose a Makoto.

Una segunda mujer, más joven que la primera, vistiendo un uniforme similar de color verde y una chaqueta marrón, y que también llevaba un guante en su mano derecha, cayó sobre Tarántula, dejándolo fuera de combate. "Este tipo es asqueroso." 

Los clientes del club no sabían cómo reaccionar; y nadie se decidía a moverse.

"¿Quiénes son ustedes?" Preguntó Sailor Venus, que había logrado abrirse paso hasta llegar detrás de Makoto.

"¿Y qué quieren con Carlos?" Preguntó la joven Kino, "¿A dónde lo llevan?"

"Somos guardianes." Respondió la mujer de blanco, tomando a Carlos por el cuello de la camisa y levantándolo con facilidad, "Verde, ya sabes que hacer."

"Pero ella es Sailor Venus." Se quejó la guardián verde, "¡No podemos hacerle esto!"

"Entonces no la afectes a ella ni a su amiga." Indicó la guardián blanca, "Sólo asegúrate de hacerlo rápido." Y con esa orden, la mujer de ropas blancas se desvaneció en una nube de vapor frío, llevándose a Carlos con ella.

"¡Espera!" Gritó Makoto, pero ya no pudo continuar, la mas joven de las guardianes se interpuso en su camino y levanto su mano.

"¿Qué vas a hacer?" Preguntó Makoto.

"¡Void Wind!" Exclamó la guardián verde como respuesta, y al hacerlo, todas las personas en el club, a excepción de Makoto y Sailor Venus, fueron envueltas en una brisa que no sólo los dejó sin sentido; también les hizo olvidar todo lo sucedido esa noche, "La policía ya no tardará en llegar, quizás deberían irse." Advirtió la guardián verde, "No querrán pasar la noche contestando preguntas, ¿verdad?"

"Espera." Llamó Makoto, "¿Qué pasará con Carlos?"

"Tu amigo estará bien." Dijo la guardián y, sin agregar más explicaciones, se desvaneció en medio de un viento cálido. Casi de inmediato, las sirenas de la policía comenzaron a sonar.

"Tenemos que irnos." Advirtió Sailor Venus, "No queda mucho que podamos hacer aquí."

"Pero..." Makoto no quería moverse, y miraba a las personas con atención, al parecer esperaba ver a Carlos en alguna esquina.

"Será más fácil buscarle sin la policía en nuestros talones." Dijo Venus, "Ven, la puerta trasera está por acá." Finalmente, y aún no muy convencida, Makoto aceptó seguir a Sailor Venus. Poco tiempo después, Sailor Venus y Sailor Júpiter se esforzaban buscando alguna pista en la zona cercana al club Techno Spider que les dijera hacia dónde se habían marchado las dos guardianes. 

"Esto es inútil." Se quejó Sailor Venus luego de buscar sin ningún resultado por casi dos horas, "Ya es casi media noche y no hemos encontrado nada. Parece que esas dos se desvanecieron en el aire."

"Tenemos que seguir buscando." Insistió Júpiter, "Así nos tardemos toda la noche."

"Muy bien, sigamos, tal vez encontremos algo un par de calles más allá." Aceptó Venus. 

*** 

El lugar no le parecía conocido para nada, aunque parecía ser el techo de algún lugar bastante alejado del centro nocturno en dónde había estado unos cuantos minutos antes. La increíblemente baja temperatura no favorecía a mejorar su situación. El joven se levantó y trató de ordenar sus ideas, lo último que recordaba era a una mujer tomándolo por la camisa y luego desvanecerse en una ventisca helada. Al menos no lo habían atado, pero eso era lo de menos, ahora le importaba sólo una cosa: regresar al club Techno Spider y asegurarse de que Makoto estuviera bien. Carlos se apresuró hacia las escaleras al otro extremo de la azotea, pero una ráfaga de hielo lo detuvo, "¿Qué demonios?"

"No puedo dejarte ir aún, Gris." Dijo una voz de mujer, "Al menos no hasta que recuerdes quién eres en realidad y cuál es tu misión."

Carlos se giró y se encontró con la mujer que lo había secuestrado en el club, al lado de ella había una jovencita visiblemente apenada, "¿De qué hablas?" Preguntó él, "¡Yo no te conozco! Y aunque no creo que te importe, mi nombre no es Gris, es Carlos." 

La mujer de uniforme blanco se acercó al joven, "Muy bien, Carlos, yo soy Sara D'Neige, mi compañera aquí es Naru Osaka. Las dos te hemos buscado durante varios días."

"Ella tiene razón." Intervino Naru, "Ya casi perdíamos la esperanza de encontrar otro guardián."

"Yo creo que ustedes dos están algo zafadas." Respondió Carlos irritado, no le interesaba escuchar más a estas dos mujeres, lo único que quería era ir por Makoto, "Gusto en conocerlas, pero yo ya me voy."

"¿Sabes en dónde está la piedra gris que llevabas al cuello?" Preguntó Sara.

Carlos buscó con su mano su collar, pero no lo encontró, "¡Mi amuleto; oye, devuélvelo!"

"Revisa tu mano derecha." Indicó Naru.

"¿Qué tiene de especial?" Dijo Carlos mientras miraba su mano, sólo para encontrarse con que su piedra gris estaba incrustada en su piel. "¿¡Qué!? ¿Cómo? ¿¡Porqué está aquí!?"

"Recuerdas lo que sentiste cuando ese mafioso amenazó a tu novia?" Preguntó Sara, "¿No fue como si despertaras de un sueño?"

Carlos comenzó a dudar, "Recuerdo una energía que recorría mi cuerpo, y después ustedes llegaron, eso es todo...¿pero, qué significa esto? No entiendo."

Sara suspiró, "Tomaría mucho tiempo explicártelo, y probablemente no nos creerías, así que tendré que recurrir a métodos un poco más drásticos."

"¿Qué va a hacer maestra Sara?" Preguntó Naru un poco asustada.

"Lo mismo que tu bisabuela hizo conmigo cuando no le creí."  Explicó Sara, y sin decir más, lanzó otra ráfaga de hielo hacia Carlos que estaba distraído tratando de sacar su piedra de entre la piel de su mano y sólo notó que lo habían atacado cuando fue arrojada de espaldas hacia atrás por la fuerza del hielo.

"¿¡Estás loca o algo!?" Se quejó el muchacho, "¡Esto duele!"

"Defiéndete entonces; no voy a tener consideraciones contigo." Le advirtió Sara, "¡Ice Wave!" 

Una ola de hielo se abrió paso entre el piso directo a Carlos; el joven se daba por muerto, pero algo sucedió, fue como un jalón en su brazo derecho que se extendió por todo su cuerpo. Sí la ola de hielo se estrelló contra él, pero en lugar de congelarlo, se deshizo en una nube de vapor. De entre el vapor, la figura de Carlos salió tambaleándose, en su mano derecha portaba un guante en el cual se empotraba una brillante gema color gris, "No era necesario que hicieras eso." Dijo él, todavía algo desorientado, "En Celephais nunca me trataste así."

"Éxito." Exclamó Sara alegremente, "Bienvenido, guardián Gris."

Naru sonrió, "Hola."

Carlos miró a Naru, "Tu no eres el guardián verde que recuerdo, aunque te pareces mucho a ella. ¿Eres su hija?"

"Algo así." Respondió Naru, "Te explicaré en otra ocasión."

"¿Este horrible dolor de cabeza es parte de comenzar a recordar?" Preguntó Carlos mientras se sentaba en el suelo y se masajeaba la sien.

"¿Qué tanto recuerdas?" Preguntó Sara.

"No todo; pero si lo suficiente." Respondió Carlos con un suspiro.

"¿Qué te pasa?" Preguntó Naru.

"No es nada, tan sólo que al fin había encontrado a una mujer perfecta." Dijo él, "Claro que ahora tendré que olvidarme de ella."

"Eso no es conveniente; la haría sospechar de ti. Tu novia es amiga de una Sailor Scout, y no quiero que ellas se metan en nuestros asuntos." Comenzó a decir Sara, "¿Quieres seguir con ella, Carlos?"

"Por supuesto que sí."

"Pues escucha." Dijo Sara, "Lo que harás es esto..." 

*** 

Minako estaba preocupada, pero no encontraba las palabras para dirigirse a Makoto, que viajaba en el asiento trasero del auto de Wakagi. Cuando ella y Minako finalmente decidieron abandonar la búsqueda, acordaron ir a la casa de la familia Gokai, esperando que Carlos hubiera regresado allí, desafortunadamente, cuando las dos llegaron y hablaron con Wakagi, que había estado vigilando desde su auto la entrada a la casa de los Gokai y les dijo que no había visto entrar a nadie; Makoto se desanimó por completo y ya ni siquiera quiso intentar hablar con los padres de Carlos. Eso había pasado pocos minutos antes, y ahora, mientras Wakagi la llevaba a su departamento, Makoto aún no había pronunciado palabra, la joven se limitaba a ver pasar las calles por la ventanilla del auto.

"Makoto, ya llegamos." Dijo Minako.

"Si...gracias." Respondió Makoto, mientras bajaba del automóvil, "Minako, de veras gracias; perdón por haberte mantenido despierta hasta tan tarde."

"No tienes por qué darme las gracias." Respondió Minako, "Quisiera haber podido ayudarte más."

"...Hiciste más de lo que cualquier otro hubiera hecho." Dijo Makoto, "Buenas noches."

"Makoto." Llamó Minako desde el auto, "¿Estarás bien? Puedo quedarme contigo si quieres."

Makoto sonrió débilmente, "Gracias, pero no te preocupes, estaré bien, mañana llamaré a Carlos, y estoy segura que no le habrá pasado nada." Dicho esto, la joven Kino se despidió de nuevo y comenzó a subir las escaleras hasta su departamento.

"¿Por qué siento que no nos dijo la verdad?" Comentó Wakagi luego de encender el auto.

"Por que no lo hizo." Respondió Minako, "No había visto a Makoto tan triste en mucho tiempo."

"¿Quieres regresar?" Ofreció el joven detective, "Tal vez sí acepte tu compañía."

Minako suspiró, "No. Conozco a Makoto y creo que en este momento desea estar sola. Si regreso, lo único que lograría sería hacerla sentirse peor."

"Entiendo."

"Desearía haberla podido ayudar más." Se lamentó Minako.

"Estoy seguro que hiciste tu mejor esfuerzo." Dijo Wakagi, "Pero a veces las cosas no se dan como uno quiere, sin importar cuanto trabajemos por conseguirlas." 

Makoto se sentó en su cama y por primera vez desde que murieron sus padres se sintió verdaderamente sola. El departamento le parecía increíblemente vacío, igual que la primera noche que pasó allí. Makoto se dejó caer sobre sus almohadas y se quedó mirando al techo, ni siquiera podía escuchar  el canto de los grillos, o la televisión de algún vecino, no había ningún ruido; era como si todo el mundo se hubiera separado de su departamento. Makoto pensó en Carlos, en cómo había fallado en encontrarlo luego de que esas dos guardianes se lo llevaran, en cómo había fallado aún con la ayuda de la más capaz de las Sailor de su grupo. En cómo le había fallado a sus padres al no poder encontrar a su hijo. Nunca imaginó que se sentiría tan mal. La joven se apresuró a secar una lágrima que había comenzado a deslizarse por su mejilla. Makoto no se dejaría vencer por la soledad. Sin embargo, las lagrimas regresaron cuando Makoto no pudo encontrar respuesta al hecho de que una vez más el destino le había roto el corazón y el no saber si alguna vez volvería ver a Carlos le hacía sentirse muy triste. Makoto Kino ni siquiera supo cuando fue vencida por el sueño...

*¡PIIIIING!* *¡PIIIIIING!*

Makoto abrió lentamente los ojos y miró el reloj que tenía sobre su mesa de noche, eran casi las diez de la mañana. No era muy temprano, pero no tenía ganas de ver a nadie, y sus amigas casi siempre llamaban por teléfono antes de ir a su departamento. Pensando que sería un vendedor, Makoto se cubrió la cabeza con una almohada y trató de volverse a dormir.

*¡PIIIIING!* *¡PIIIIING!*

¿Qué la persona tocando la puerta no se rendiría nunca? Makoto apretó la almohada contra sus oídos para detener el ruido, pero no consiguió nada. la persona que tocaba a su puerta era muy insistente. Muy bien, Makoto abriría la puerta, pero si no era alguna de sus amigas, la persona que estuviera tocando la puerta se llevaría un buen escarmiento. Levantándose de la cama, Makoto se acomodó sus sandalias y se preparó para enfrentar al indeseable y enfadoso visitante.

"¿¡No sabe que hay quien necesita dormir!?" Exclamó Makoto al abrir la puerta, solo para toparse de narices con un ramo de claveles, "¿Eh?"

"Al parecer no fue buena idea venir a saludarte sin llamar antes."

Makoto conocía la voz de la persona que sostenía los claveles, "¿Carlos?"

"El mismo, mi querida Makoto." Dijo él haciendo a un lado las flores, "¿Acaso pensaste que faltaría a mi promesa de regresar contigo? ¿Qué no confías en mi?"

Makoto se abrazó a Carlos y acurrucó su rostro en su pecho, "Por supuesto que confío en ti...¿Carlos?" Preguntó Makoto, "¿Qué fue lo que te pasó ayer cuando esas dos mujeres te llevaron? Estuve muy preocupada cuando desapareciste."

El joven Gokai se separó de Makoto y dejó que ella se quedara con el ramo de flores, "Me quitaron mi amuleto, ¿No es extraño? ¿Para qué querrían una piedra gris?"

"Sí, es extraño." Dijo Makoto, almacenando la información para compartirla más tarde con las demás. Una vez hecho eso, la joven Kino le sonrió a Carlos y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla.

"¿Y eso?" Preguntó él.

"Es porque sí volviste." Dijo Makoto, "¿Ya desayunaste?"

"No. en cuanto desperté salí a conseguirte las flores y luego vine directo a tu casa ¿quieres ir a algún lado?"

"Claro que no, tontito." Dijo Makoto con una sonrisa, "Mejor permíteme prepararte algo, estoy segura de que te gustará." Y tomando a Carlos de la mano, Makoto lo invitó a pasar a su casa. 

Ese día, Makoto Kino aprendió que el destino no siempre es lo que aparenta ser en un principio y que en muchas ocasiones, las cosas que creemos que terminarán mal, dan un giro de ciento ochenta grados antes de terminar en verdad.

La historia continúa en el capítulo diez, si tienes comentarios, por favor envíalos a facer_dr@hotmail.com


	11. Un día memorable para Rei Hino

Aviso legal: Los personajes de Sailor Moon fueron creados por y son copyright de Naoko Takeuchi.

Los guardianes fueron creados para esta historia por mí, así como los antiguos. Si deseas usarlos para cualquier cosa, contáctame antes.

Ecos de Otras Vidas.

Por 

Fabian Cruz

Capítulo Diez.

Un día memorable para Rei Hino.

Solo era un sobre que contenía una carta. No era nada más. Sin embargo, la idea de abrirlo de nuevo y leer lo que estaba escrito en esa carta no era algo fácil para Rei. Había intentado leerla por primera vez durante su viaje a Nikko, pero cambió de opinión cuando en lugar de tomar el autobús, su padre envió a Kaido por ella. En los días siguientes intentó leer la carta nuevamente, pero cada vez que estaba a punto de abrir el sobre, se detenía.

"¿Por qué no puedes hacerlo Rei?" Se preguntó la joven al mirar el sobre, que tendido sobre la cama frente a ella, parecía burlarse de su indecisión, "Es tan sólo un pedazo de papel." Insistió Rei para sí misma. Pero la verdad era que tenía mucho miedo de leer lo que estaba escrito en la carta.

Finalmente, Rei se armó de valor y tomó el sobre, lo abrió y, con manos nerviosas, extrajo la carta de su interior, "Bien, ya lo hice." Suspiró Rei, "Ahora veamos qué es lo que tenemos aquí." Rei entonces comenzó a leer.

"Es difícil escribir algo cuando no sabes si el destinatario leerá algún día lo que has escrito; no imagine que yo me encontraría en esa situación. Pero, si estás leyendo esto Rei, entonces tu padre ha cumplido con mi última voluntad. ¿Cuál fue? Estoy segura que ya lo sabes y deseas una explicación. Bien, sí fui yo quien le pidió que cuando cumplieras dieciséis años, buscara a alguien para ti. No dudo que ahora me odias por eso Rei, pero te aseguro que no se lo pedí a tu padre para causarte algún mal. Pero probablemente el daño ya fue hecho. 

Imagino que no entiendes por qué razón deseo que tu padre busque un prometido para ti, en especial que se lo haya pedido a él. No me sorprendería escuchar que con los años hayas aprendido a odiar este tipo de acuerdos. A fin de cuentas, tu padre y yo nos casamos para cumplir un compromiso entre nuestras familias y ya sabes cómo terminó nuestra relación.

Siempre me preguntabas por qué tu padre y yo nos separamos y nunca te di una respuesta directa, ¿no es así, Rei?. Aunque ya es muy tarde para decírtelo, no deberías guardarle rencor a tu padre. Si nos separamos no fue porque él dejara de querernos o porque ya no hubiera amor entre él y yo. Nuestro divorcio se debe más que nada a una decisión que tomamos ambos: Para que tu padre pudiera seguir construyendo una carrera exitosa en la política tenía que elegir entre su matrimonio o su carrera. Es difícil de explicar, pero debido a la situación en que nos encontrábamos, esa era la única forma. Sí, él eligió su carrera…pero yo también lo obligué a que lo hiciera."

Rei tuvo que dejar de leer un momento para poner en orden sus pensamientos. Siempre había culpado a su padre por haberla abandonado a ella y a su madre. Era más fácil que tratar de entender razones o pensar en el asunto y enfrentar el dolor que eso le causaba. Por ello, nunca imaginó que ambos hubieran decidido separarse por mutuo acuerdo. Eso cambiaba las cosas, las cambiaba demasiado. Rei decidió pensar en eso después y regresó a la carta.

"Las razones por las que acepté separarme de tu padre o por qué lo animé a perseguir su carrera en lugar de mantenerlo a nuestro lado no son nada fuera de este mundo; yo amo a tu padre Rei, y como su esposa, es mi deber apoyarle en lo que sea mejor para él, aún si ello es una fuente de dolor para mí. Perdóname hija, yo...no puedo negar la educación que recibí de tus abuelos, ¿no es cierto? Tan sólo espero que mi padre te eduque de una manera más liberal…Creo que lo mejor será hacer eso a un lado y explicarte por qué le he pedido a tu padre que arreglara tu matrimonio. Rei, pienso que todo lo que has pasado hasta este momento: mi divorcio, esta horrible enfermedad, la ausencia de tu padre y dentro de poco mi muerte,  te marcarán de algún modo. 

Sé que en tu futuro habrá cosas muy buenas (Recuerda que tu abuelo fue quien me enseñó a hacer predicciones; justo como ha comenzado a enseñarte a ti.) y he podido ver que tendrás amigas que harían cualquier cosa por ti...así como ciertos eventos que no he podido descifrar aún…sé que ya no puedes contestarme, pero lo que he visto no exactamente normal, pero no importa ahora. Además, probablemente tu relación con el fuego tenga más que ver contigo aprendiendo a hacer lecturas que otra cosa, o al menos eso espero…sin embargo, es bastante extraño…pero estoy desviándome de lo que quería decirte, perdona.

El punto es Rei, que al momento de escribir esta carta, nunca he podido ver en mis lecturas una pareja para ti, y mucho menos a mis nietos. Cuando intento descubrir más sobre tu futuro; lo único que veo es una fuerte dedicación a un sólo propósito. Eso no está bien, no podrás ser totalmente feliz por esa razón, aunque siempre tratarás de convencerte que lo eres. Tal vez estoy equivocada, mis lecturas nunca han sido tan buenas como las de tu abuelo y él se ha negado a hacer una para ti. Claro que eso no es prueba de que mis predicciones sean malas, claro que no. Casi todas mis predicciones han sido acertadas.

De cualquier modo, no puedo permitir que tu futuro no sea completamente feliz. Ya es demasiado para mi enfrentar el dolor que me causa saber que pronto esta maldita enfermedad me arrancará de tu lado y ya no podré abrazarte, verte crecer ni escuchar tu voz cada día. Es por ello que decidí hacer algo. Rei, sé que no te gusta que otros decidan por ti; eso es algo en lo que sin duda eres superior a tu madre. Pero a pesar de eso, creo que en esta ocasión tendrás que confiar en mi. ¿por favor?

No creo que debas preocuparte demasiado. Tu padre es inteligente, y muy capaz para juzgar a las personas. Sé que no elegiría mal; pero para ayudarle un poco, le he pedido que hable con una amiga mía sobre una promesa que ella y yo hicimos en la preparatoria. Ella y yo prometimos que si era posible, uniríamos nuestras familias a través de nuestros hijos. El hijo de mi amiga se llama Keigo Hikazan; es cuatro años mayor que tú y sé que su madre lo educará bien. Probablemente no lo recuerdas ya, pero te llevé a conocerlo una vez cuando eras pequeña. Recuerdo que ese día lo único que hiciste fue jugar con la mascota de Keigo. Ese fue un día bastante agradable, si tan sólo todos nuestros días juntas pudieran haber sido así...

Pero en fin, debes saber que no estás forzada a hacer esto. Le pedí a tu padre que agregara al acuerdo una condición en la que si tu no querías seguir adelante luego de verte con tu prometido, el compromiso quedaría anulado y tu podrías seguir adelante como si nada hubiera pasado. Lo único que pido es que me des una oportunidad. Quizás puedas encontrarte, si no con ese alguien especial, tal vez sí con un buen amigo.

Hija, en verdad espero que no me odies luego de leer esta carta. Yo solo hice lo mejor que pude para ayudarte a ser feliz en la única manera en la que creo que puedo hacerlo; en la única manera en la que me educaron para hacerlo. Lo único que quiero que recuerdes, es que siempre estaré contigo, pues mi amor por ti siempre vivirá.

Vive y disfruta cada día como si fuera el último, Rei.

Con amor,

_____ Hino."

Rei dobló y guardó la carta. Durante un largo tiempo, la joven se quedó sentada sin moverse, pensando en las palabras de su madre y tratando de decidir qué hacer. Finalmente, se levantó y abrió la ventana de su habitación. Rei aceptó la caricia de la brisa mientras trataba de entender los motivos de su madre para haber intentado arreglar su matrimonio. No lo logró. Pero al final, terminó por sonreír, nunca pensó que su madre la quisiera tanto como para intentar algo así. Al menos, también le había dado una manera de romper el compromiso.

Más tarde, Rei salía de su casa hacia la oficina donde trabajaba su padre. Tenía la firme intención de conseguir información para localizar a Keigo, después de todo, no pasaría nada malo con solo saludarlo y preguntarle cómo se sentía. 

Moviéndose con algo de prisa por las calles, ella nunca se dio cuenta de que una sombra comenzó a seguirla; ni siquiera cuando la joven abordó el metro, eso dejó de ir tras sus pasos. La sombra sólo se limitó a seguir su rastro de luz blanca, algo muy fácil de hacer para alguien con sentidos tan agudos como él: Kernath.

+++

"Espero encontrar algo pronto." Comentó Usagi, que había comenzado a arrepentirse de no haber tomado un mejor desayuno esa mañana antes de salir a buscar de nuevo la llave de plata, "¿Sabes Luna...?" La joven Tsukino interrumpió su pregunta cuando un ligero pitido comenzó a salir de su mochila. "¡Parece que hay algo cerca!" Exclamó.

"¡Tienes razón!" Contestó Luna emocionada,"¿Hacia que dirección aumenta el sonido?"

"Déjame ver." Usagi movió su mochila en varias direcciones hasta que encontró lo que buscaba, "¡Viene de la estación del metro!"

Rei Hino bajó del metro y trató de sentirse menos frustrada. Apenas regresaba de visitar la oficina de su padre, algo que no solía hacer, sin obtener lo que deseaba. Rei había salido esa mañana con la firme intención de preguntar a su padre cómo localizar a Keigo. La verdad era que Rei, aunque no lo admitiría fácilmente, quería saber cómo se sentía él luego de lo que había pasado en Nikko. Pero no consiguió nada, su padre había salido a una reunión importante y no estaría disponible hasta el día siguiente y la secretaria en turno no tenía la información que necesitaba. Cuando le ofrecieron comunicarla con Kaido, Rei tuvo que disculparse y salir de la oficina. Y aquí estaba ahora, mirando pasar a la gente sin saber qué hacer. Obviamente, su visita sería registrada y su padre pensaría que ella quería otra cita con su prometido... y ella sólo quería saber cómo estaba Keigo.

Pensando en esto mientras caminaba hacia la salida, la joven sintió un objeto extraño en sus bolsillos y lo sacó a la luz: era el pequeño silbato que había recibido en Nikko. Rei miró el juguete y suspiró antes de volver a guardarlo, no recordaba haberlo tomado cuando salió de su casa, "De veras espero que Keigo no esté muy deprimido." Pensó Rei mientras se dirigía a la salida de la estación. Justo al llegar a las escaleras, Rei se topó con Usagi, quien la miraba extrañada a ella, después a Luna y finalmente a su mochila, de donde salía un sonido raro. "¿Pasa algo Usagi?" Preguntó Rei.

"No entiendo." Dijo Usagi. ¿Qué salió mal?"

Rei se agachó, recogió a Luna y luego guió a Usagi fuera de la estación, "Te aseguro que yo tampoco entiendo lo que te pasa. ¿Por qué no vamos a otro lado y me explicas todo?"

Un poco más tarde, en el centro de comando, Rei y Usagi se sentaban una frente a otra, el cetro sobre la mesa, en medio de ellas, "Pero estoy segura de que tú tienes lo que estamos buscando. El cetro sigue sonando y tú estás cerca." Indicó Usagi luego de que ella y Luna le explicaron a Rei todo el asunto de la llave de plata.

"¿No estarás detectando mi cristal de transformación?" Preguntó Rei.

"Imposible." Intervino Luna, "Ami hizo las modificaciones al pie de la letra, si eso fuera cierto, el cetro no dejaría de sonar mientras esté junto a Usagi."

"¿No has encontrado alguna cosa rara últimamente? ¿una llave tal vez?" Preguntó Usagi.

Rei guardó silencio por unos cuantos segundos, luego, con algo de recelo, sacó el silbato y se lo mostró a Usagi, "Esto es todo. ¿Crees que es lo que hace reaccionar al cetro?"

Usagi tomó el silbato, lo miró con atención y luego lo acercó al bastón. Para sorpresa de las tres; el cetro comenzó a sonar más fuerte. "Sí, esto es." Anunció la joven Tsukino.

"No creo que sea la llave." Dijo Luna pensativa "¿Podemos llamar a Ami para que analice el juguete con su computadora?"

Rei tomó su comunicador y marcó la frecuencia de Ami, "Espero que valga la pena, no me gustaría perderlo."

Poco tiempo después; Ami  Mizuno se sentaba junto a Usagi, Luna y Rei. Ami estaba muy interesada en los resultados que había arrojado su computadora, "Esto es intrigante. Valió la pena venir a verlo."

"¿Qué es?" Preguntó Usagi. "¿Es la llave?"

"No, mis pruebas muestran que ni siquiera tiene que ver con el milenio de plata." Explicó Ami, "Lo que detectó el cetro es una energía residual muy potente. Lo suficiente como para hacerlo reaccionar, lo cual es muy inusual."

"¿De qué tipo de energía estamos hablando?" Preguntó Rei.

"Es difícil de definir." Contestó Ami, "Parece que el juguete la adquirió por contacto con algún ser vivo. ¿Compraste este silbato, Rei?"

"No lo compré. Yo..." Dijo Rei, que entonces se detuvo. Aún no le contaba a sus amigas acerca de su compromiso y no tenía deseos de hacerlo en ese momento.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Usagi.

"...Me lo regalaron." Admitió Rei.

"No quiero hacerte sentir incómoda." Dijo Luna, saltando sobre la mesa para poder mirar a Rei directamente, "Pero, ¿podrías decirnos quién te lo regaló?"

"Alguien con una energía como esta no puede ser una persona normal." Dijo Ami, "Tal vez sea un enemigo, o algo diferente."

Rei frunció el ceño, "Te aseguro que él no es mi... nuestro enemigo."

"Entonces es más importante que lo veamos." Indicó Luna.

"Luna tiene razón, Rei." Dijo Usagi, "Quién te dio este silbato?"

"Se llama Keigo Hikazan." Respondió ella en voz baja, "Pero no sé donde vive."

"¿Y no hay forma de que puedas llamarlo?" Preguntó Ami.

"Sí. Claro que la hay." Contestó Rei, "Pero me tomará un poco de tiempo."

"Supongo que eso cambia nuestros planes." Dijo Usagi mirando a Ami, "Creo que será mejor esperar a que Rei consiga la dirección de Keigo antes de que salgamos a buscar la llave, ¿te parece bien Ami?"

"Estoy de acuerdo." Aceptó la joven Mizuno, "Además, esto podría ser más importante."

"¿Qué harás Rei?" Preguntó Luna al notar que Rei se levantaba.

"Iré a conseguir la dirección. Me tomará un par de minutos, regreso en un rato." Una vez explicado esto, Rei salió del centro de comando.

"Rei no parecía muy dispuesta a hablar sobre ese tal Keigo Hikazan." Comentó Usagi, luego de varios minutos de una conversación no muy interesante entre ella, Ami y Luna.

"Yo sé quién es él." Respondió Ami.

"¿De veras?" Preguntó Usagi, su interés en la conversación aumentando rápidamente.

"Bueno, no estoy segura al cien por ciento." Corrigió Ami, "Igual y podría ser otra persona con el mismo nombre."

"¿Pero de quién estás hablando?" 

"Verás, recuerdo haber leído un artículo en una revista de economía para una tarea de la escuela. Hablaba de la familia Hikazan. El jefe de la familia es el dueño del banco industrial y su hijo se llama igual que el muchacho que Rei mencionó." Explicó Ami.

"Hmm... en caso de que sea el mismo, ¿Cómo lo habrá conocido?" Se preguntó Usagi.

"No olvides que Rei es hija de un político muy importante." Dijo Luna, "Seguramente es por eso que ha tenido trato con él." La gata se mantuvo pensativa, "Apuesto a que ese muchacho es de los que siempre molestan a Rei por unos días luego de que la han visto por primera vez. Quizás por eso no quería hablar con él."

"Pues si así están las cosas..." Comentó Usagi, "Espero que conseguir su dirección no le cause problemas."

Ami estaba por agregar algo a la conversación, pero el comunicador de Usagi comenzó a sonar. "¿Hola?" Respondió Usagi, "¡Hola Minako!..Ahora estamos en el centro de comando...Si, claro que sí." Dicho esto, Usagi apagó el comunicador.

"¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó Luna.

"Minako y Makoto vienen para acá, dijo que tenía información importante que compartir con nosotras. No creo que tarden mucho, Minako dijo que estaban cerca de aquí."

Minako y Makoto no tardaron mucho en llegar al centro de comando, entusiasmadas por compartir la información de los guardianes que tenían; bajaron al centro de comando sin detenerse, por lo que no vieron a Rei, ocupada en la caseta de teléfonos. "¡No creerán lo que tenemos que contarles!" Anunció Minako cuando ella y Makoto se sentaron junto a sus amigas, "¡Esto es extremadamente importante!"

"Bueno, entonces dinos ya." Pidió Usagi, "¿Qué es tan importante?"

"Makoto y yo encontramos a dos de los guardianes ayer por la noche" Dijo Minako al fin.

"¿Entonces sí existen?" Se preguntó Usagi, "¿Cómo son?"

"Pues..." Comenzó Makoto que entonces procedió a describir su encuentro con las guardianes, ya que ella había conseguido mirarlas más de cerca y por más tiempo que Minako, "...Pero lo más importante es que las dos llevaban un guante justo como Luna dijo en su historia."

"Los guantes de Teloth." Indicó Luna, "¿Y estos guardianes, dijeron qué buscaban?"

"En realidad no." Comentó Minako algo apenada, "Lo único que hicieron fue llevarse al amigo de Makoto, pero lo dejaron ir luego de un par de horas."

"¿Por qué harían eso?" Dijo Ami extrañada, "No tiene sentido."

"Fue para quitarle a Carlos un cristal que tenía desde que era niño." Explicó Makoto, "Me dijo que lo dejaron ir cuando tuvieron ese cristal en sus manos."

Luna se mostró en extremo pensativa, "Esto es muy importante." Dijo luego de unos momentos, "Los guantes de Teloth funcionan con cristales. Si tu amigo tenía un cristal especial, no tendrían que tomarlo, más bien eso significaría que..."

"¿Qué?" Preguntaron las chicas.

"Que el novio de Makoto es un guardián." Respondió la gata, "¿Estás segura que a tu amigo le quitaron el cristal que tenía?" Preguntó dirigiéndose a Makoto.

"Carlos no me mentiría." Aseguró Makoto, "Además él no estaba diferente cuando lo vi hoy por la mañana."

Luna sabía que Makoto decía la verdad, así que hizo la idea de que Carlos fuera un guardián a un lado, al menos por el momento, "Quizás le darán esa gema a alguien más. Seguramente Carlos la tenía sólo por accidente."

La conversación fue interrumpida en ese momento; pues Rei regresó al centro de comando y anunció que ya tenía la dirección que necesitaban. 

"Excelente." Dijo Usagi, "¿Nos vamos ya?"

"Lo lamento, pero será mejor si sólo Usagi y Ami vienen conmigo."

"Pero, ¿por que?" Preguntó la joven Tsukino, "¿Por qué no podemos ir todas?"

"La madre de Keigo me pidió como un favor no llevar a mucha gente." Explicó Rei, "Y yo también pienso que será lo más prudente; sé que Keigo no está de mucho humor para visitas." Dijo la joven Hino dirigiéndose a Minako y a Makoto.

Minako se acomodó en el asiento, "Bueno. No es la gran cosa. De todos modos tengo que ir a la escuela de talento para preguntar sobre los cursos avanzados. Pero no olviden llamarme si necesitan ayuda."

"¿Luna sí puede venir?" Preguntó Ami.

Rei lo pensó por un momento y no le pareció buena idea llevar a Luna a la casa de los Hikazan. Después de todo, Keigo acababa de perder a su mascota, y ver a alguien más con una seguramente no le ayudaría mucho. "No lo sé, el perro de Keigo murió hace poco, y..."

"No le haría bien tener a una persona junto con su mascota como invitada." Dijo Luna, que aunque no le agradaba mucho ser considerada mascota por otras personas, ya se había acostumbrado, "Lo entiendo Rei, yo puedo esperar aquí."

"Por qué no vienes conmigo?" Intervino Makoto, "Iré a visitar a Carlos, será una buena oportunidad de que lo conozcas, así no estarás sola y te convencerás de que me dijo la verdad."

"Será un placer conocerlo." Respondió Luna, feliz de tener la oportunidad de estudiar a Carlos de cerca y ver si sus sospechas tenían o no fundamento.

Una vez que las chicas arreglaron qué era lo que harían, salieron del centro de comando y se separaron; Usagi, Rei y Ami se dirigieron a la estación del metro; Minako fue hacia la escuela de talento y Makoto se llevó a Luna con ella hacia la casa de la familia Gokai.

+++

Naru tomó un sorbo de su té y esperó a que Sara y Carlos se sentaran frente a ella, los tres estaban en la oficina de la dueña de la escuela de talento. Ella y Sara habían llamado a Carlos para avisarle que otro guardián estaba por despertar. Naru era la responsable de haber conseguido la información por medio de su guante y Sara, que había tomado a Naru como su discípula, estaba bastante orgullosa por ese progreso y esperaba que Naru pudiera mejorar aún más al usar su guante de poder. Era esencial que aprendiera a usarlo al máximo antes de que enfrentaran al Gran Necromante. 

Carlos estaba algo incómodo, había acordado verse con Makoto un poco más tarde y no quería hacerla esperar. Pero esto era más importante y debía hacerse. "¿En dónde despertara el cuarto guardián?" Preguntó él, "¿Alguna idea?"

"Al otro lado de la ciudad." Dijo Naru, "No estoy muy segura, pero es lo mejor que puedo hacer. Aunque las lecturas son más fuertes que cuando te buscábamos a ti."

"¿Entonces tendremos que ir a encontrarlo?"  Preguntó Carlos.

"No. El siguiente guardián no necesitará de nosotros." Explicó Sara, levantando su mano y mostrando cómo brillaba la gema en su guante, "Según mi gema, él saldrá a buscarnos."

"Al menos será más fácil." Dijo Naru confundida al enterarse de que Sara también podía rastrear al nuevo guardián con su guante.

"Exacto, y como las lecturas son muy fuertes, cuando el siguiente guardián despierte sabrá todo sin que se lo digamos. Por eso no hay necesidad de salir en su busca."

"¿Estás segura que no necesitará ayuda?" Preguntó Carlos.

"Bastante." Contestó ella, "Podríamos evitar su despertar si lo ayudamos."

"Entonces tendremos que encargarnos de que sepa en dónde buscarnos." Dijo Naru, "¿Qué tal si los tres lo esperamos aquí esta noche, les parece bien?"

"No es mala idea." Dijo la maestra, "Nos encontrará más fácilmente si estamos los tres en el mismo lugar."

"Por mi está bien." Aceptó Carlos más aliviado al saber que no tendría que posponer su encuentro con Makoto, "Las veré aquí. Ahora, si me disculpan, tengo que irme" Dijo mientras se levantaba y, luego de despedirse, salió de la oficina.

"¿Sabes, Naru? Si no fuera porque Carlos ya recordó como usar al máximo su guante, me preocuparía mucho." Dijo la maestra Sara, "Su relación con esa muchacha le impide concentrarse como debería."

"Bueno, ya no puede pedirle que rompa con ella. No después de que le ayudó a pensar en una excusa para seguir viéndola, ¿o sí?" Dijo Naru, "Además, Makoto es muy agradable."

"Sí, tienes razón." Sara respiró profundamente, "Sólo espero que esa chica no nos cause problemas. No quisiera que los parásitos la usaran en nuestra contra."

Cuando Carlos cerró la puerta tras de sí, se encontró con que una rubia muy bonita se acercaba. La había visto de reojo la noche anterior; era la amiga de Makoto. No parecía herida ni nada, extraño considerando lo que sucedió en el club Techno Spider. Seguramente la Sailor Scout la había salvado. Minako se sorprendió al encontrarse con Carlos en la escuela de Talento. Pero recordó que Makoto le contó que él tocaba la guitarra y componía de vez en cuando, quizás por eso estaba aquí, para preguntar sobre las clases. Lástima que no admitieran alumnos varones. 

"Hola." Saludó él cuando se cruzó con ella, "¿Me recuerdas?"

"Eres Carlos, el novio de Makoto." Contestó Minako, "Nos diste un buen susto ayer."

"Supongo que sí. Perdón por preocuparlas. Pero todo terminó bien." Dijo él, "Gracias a la Sailor Scout que llegó al club, tu y Makoto están a salvo."

"Sí, ¡Sailor Venus es impresionante!" Dijo Minako sin ocultar su orgullo, "¿No lo crees?"

"Ciertamente lo es." Admitió el joven, que entonces revisó su reloj, "Disculpa, pero tengo que verme con Makoto y ya voy algo tarde."

"Adelante." Dijo Minako dejándole pasar, "Creo que nos veremos después."

"Por supuesto. Hasta luego..."

"Aino Minako." Dijo ella.

"Bien, entonces hasta pronto, Minako." Carlos se despidió y salió apresurado de la escuela. 

Minako miró a Carlos salir del instituto y se alegró de no haberle preguntado sobre los guardianes, en especial porque estaba segura de que Makoto lo haría más tarde. Concentrándose en el presente, la joven entró a la ofician de la maestra Sara, en donde pasó las siguientes dos horas hablando con Naru y la maestra.

+++

Eran casi las cinco de la tarde, Usagi, Rei y Ami habían acordado comer algo antes de ir a visitar a la familia Hikazan. Ahora, sentadas en el tren que las llevaría a ese lugar, las tres chicas se entretenían mirando por la ventana. Rei no hablaba mucho, al parecer estaba sumida en sus pensamientos y sólo respondía con monosílabos. Usagi y Ami asumieron que su amiga estaba molesta por tener que ver a Keigo de nuevo, así que terminaron por compartir el silencio de Rei y pensar en sus propios asuntos.

Usagi estaba confundida acerca del modo de operación de los parásitos, no lograba entender por qué no había aparecido una nueva colmena como la que mencionaron Haruka y Michiru en algún otro lugar del mundo. La incertidumbre sobre cuál sería el siguiente movimiento importante de los parásitos la había mantenido al borde de un ataque de nervios por ya varios días, y sólo gracias a Mamoru y a sus amigas era que Usagi podía convencerse de que al final podrían detener a esta nueva amenaza que no terminaba de mostrarse. Lo único que de momento la intrigaba demasiado, era la actitud de Luna hacia el final de la conversación que todas sostuvieron, nuevamente había actuado como si no quisiera compartir lo que pensaba, y eso era bastante misterioso.

Ami, por su parte, intentaba organizar sus pensamientos lo mejor posible. Por un lado tenía que enfrentar el hecho de que en alrededor de cuarenta y ocho horas tendría que asistir a una cena de gran importancia con su madre, por eso agradecía la oportunidad de investigar algo nuevo con sus amigas. Necesitaba urgentemente distraerse haciendo algo fuera de su rutina normal de trabajar en la biblioteca. Esta pequeña misión, y las nuevas implicaciones de la aparición de los guardianes eran lo que le hacía falta para ventilar sus pensamientos, y aunque fuera extraño, Ami prefería todo lo que había sucedido en estas pocas horas a lo que tendría que hacer en un par de días.

Rei, en cambio, no quería hablar de nada. Bastante tenía considerando que la madre de Keigo pareció muy interesada en verla cuando hablaron por teléfono; claro, ella era la prometida de su hijo así que Rei no podría esperar otra cosa. Pero lo que la mantenía pensativa era que Usagi y Ami pronto sabrían sobre su compromiso. Rei lo había ocultado, pues pensaba que podía terminarlo sin ningún problema; pero las cosas se habían complicado y ella y Keigo terminaron posponiendo su separación. Y ahora Usagi y Ami sabrían lo que su padre había hecho y ella no podía evitarlo. Se sentía incómoda al saber que sus amigas sabrían sobre su posible matrimonio arreglado. 

Esto pensaban las tres amigas cuando el tren llegó a la estación a la que se dirigían; el tiempo se les había pasado sin sentir. "La casa a donde vamos está cerca de aquí." Anunció Rei una vez que ella y sus amigas estuvieron en la calle.

No pasó mucho para que las tres jóvenes alcanzaran la casa de la familia Hikazan. La casa, a diferencia de muchas alrededor, sólo contaba con dos pisos, aunque podía apreciarse que era bastante amplia y estaba rodeada por un extenso jardín protegido por un muro. Usagi, Rei y Ami estaban de pie frente a la entrada principal y Rei no parecía tener muchos ánimos de llamar por el intercomunicador para solicitar que abrieran las puertas. 

"¿Rei?" Llamó Usagi luego de que la joven Hino permaneciera mirando el interruptor por unos segundos sin tocarlo, "¿Te pasa algo?"

"Supongo que tendría que decirles tarde o temprano." Admitió Rei con un suspiro.

"¿De qué hablas?" Preguntó Usagi. Detrás de ella, Ami observaba en silencio, presentía que lo que Rei tenía que decir era importante.

"Debí decirles antes, pero..." Comenzó Rei, "...Lo que sucede es que...debido a un arreglo que hizo mi padre...Keigo Hikazan y yo...estamos comprometidos."

Usagi no podía negar que estaba confundida y lo primero que dijo fue: "Cómo pasó?"

Con un suspiro, Rei les relató todo acerca de la visita que le hizo su padre cuando le explicó su compromiso. Ami se acercó y apoyó su mano sobre el hombro de Rei, "Si puedes anularlo como dijiste, estoy segura de que no es tan malo."

"Es verdad." Dijo Usagi, "No deberías deprimirte, tienes suerte de que no es un compromiso permanente."

"Sí...aunque..." Comenzó a decir Rei, pero fue interrumpida por una voz que surgía de la bocina colocada sobre el timbre.

_*¿Qué es lo que desea?*_

Rei suspiró y se dirigió a la bocina, "Buenas tardes, quisiera ver a Keigo, mi nombre es Rei Hino; La señora Hikazan sabe que lo visitaría hoy."

_*Espere un momento por favor.* _ Pidió la voz y segundos después, anunció, _*Pueden pasar, la puerta se abrirá...Ahora.*_ Inmediatamente, la puerta se abrió, dejando el paso libre a las tres amigas.

"Entremos ya." Dijo Rei mientras se dirigía a la casa, más animada que momentos antes pues se había quitado el peso de los hombros que representaba el mantener un secreto a sus amigas.

Rei, Usagi y Ami fueron admitidas en la casa de la familia Hikazan sin ninguna ceremonia. Luego de que las tres dejaran sus zapatos en la entrada, el ama de llaves, una mujer ya entrada en años, quizá alrededor de sesenta; las llevó a la sala principal y les pidió que esperaran mientras la señora Hikazan bajaba a recibirlas. Rei no se sentía cómoda, una sensación de familiaridad con la casa la había invadido desde que entró en ella y no podía hacerla a un lado; era casi como si hubiera estado allí antes, mucho tiempo atrás. "Ya me imaginaba que nos harían esperar." Dijo ella, sólo por decir algo. "Oye Ami, ¿qué marca tu computadora; algún rastro de la energía residual que encontraste antes?"

Ami, aprovechando que no había nadie cerca, hizo una prueba, "Hmm... No, nada que valga la pena mencionar, sólo un ligero rastro que no va a ningún lado."

Usagi, que hasta entonces se había contentado con tomar algo del té y probar las pastas dulces que la ama de llaves les había dejado, dijo, "¿Cómo es la señora Hikazan, Rei?"

"No lo sé." Respondió Rei, "Aunque sé que era amiga de mi madre.. Tal vez la vi cuando era niña, pero seguramente era muy pequeña porque no la recuerdo."

Durante alrededor de diez minutos, las tres amigas hablaron sobre el siguiente periodo escolar que estaba por comenzar; Ami, por supuesto, era la más animada del grupo. 

"Veo que están entusiasmadas por regresar a la escuela." Indicó una voz de mujer, "Eso es algo bastante difícil de encontrar estos días."

Las tres amigas se giraron y se encontraron con una mujer de poco más de cuarenta años y que aún mantenía mucha de la hermosura de su juventud; la mujer llevaba su cabello recogido y se envolvía en un elegante kimono blanco y azul. "Buenas tardes jovencitas. Disculpen mi descortesía al hacerlas esperar. ¿Las han atendido bien?"

"Sí." Respondió Rei, "No puedo quejarme."

"Bastante bien." Agregó Usagi.

"Todo ha estado perfecto." Aseguró Ami.

La mujer sonrió, "Me alegra escuchar eso. Soy Naomi Hikazan, la señora de esta casa y es un placer recibir su visita. Especialmente la tuya, Rei, No te había visto desde que tenías cuatro años." La sonrisa de la mujer creció, "En verdad que eres la viva imagen de tu madre. Pero dime, ¿Quiénes son tus dos amigas?"

Usagi y Ami se presentaron y hablaron un poco con la señora Hikazan, hasta que la mujer, al parecer satisfecha con las tres chicas, se levantó, "Recuerdo que el motivo de su visita es hablar con mi hijo, ¿verdad?" La mujer se levantó, "Olvidé avisarle que estaban aquí, así que supongo que aún está en el estudio. Vengan, las llevaré con él."

Usagi, Ami y Rei seguían a la señora Hikazan, atravesando un largo pasillo que cruzaba gran parte de la casa. Rei y la señora de la casa caminaban lado a lado, y Usagi y Ami iban detrás. "Keigo me contó que lo ayudaste a sepultar a Samo luego del accidente."

Rei parpadeó sorprendida, "Ah, el accidente...Sí; lamento lo que pasó, de veras."

"Samo ya era bastante viejo, había cumplido dieciséis años hace un par de meses." Dijo la señora Hikazan, "A pesar de la vitalidad del perro, Keigo esperaba que muriera pronto. Supongo que por eso no le ha pesado tanto como pensé."

Eso sorprendió a Rei, "¿No ha estado triste entonces?"

"Sí. Pero lo ha aceptado muy bien. Dice que tu lo apoyaste mucho."

Rei sabía que Keigo sólo pudo haberse referido a cuando Sailor Mars encendió a Kernath en llamas y lo obligó a saltar por el barranco, "Me alegra saber que pude ayudarlo."

"Espero que podamos conversar en privado pronto." Le comentó en voz baja la señora Hikazan a Rei justo en el momento en que se detenía junto a una puerta. "Bien, aquí es el estudio; las dejaré para que puedan hablar con más calma."

"Muchas gracias." Respondieron las tres amigas.

"Sobre lo que me pidió..." Dijo Rei antes de que la señora Hikazan se fuera, "Me aseguraré de hacerlo en cuanto pueda, hay algunas cosas que quisiera preguntarle."

La mujer sonrió, asintió y desapareció por el pasillo. Una vez solas, Rei tocó la puerta.

"Adelante." Respondió Keigo.

"¿Sería mucho pedir si me dejaran hablar con él a solas un momento?" Pidió Rei.

"No, por mi está bien." Respondió Usagi.

"Sí, no hay problema." Aseguró Ami.

"Gracias." Agradeció Rei, deslizándose dentro de la habitación. 

Rei encontró a Keigo ocupado revisando papeles que parecían ser importantes. El joven vestía un haori gris y pantalones hakama color negro.  Pero Rei no encontró a Keigo en tan mal estado como pensaba. Sí, se veía triste, pero no tanto como esperaba en un principio. Justo como había dicho su madre.

"Hola Rei." Saludó, "No esperaba que me visitaras; ¿puedo ayudarte en algo? Si deseas romper el compromiso, tendré que llamar a mi madre para que esté de testigo; creo que sólo viéndolo con sus propios ojos lo aceptaría."

"¿Qué? ¡Ah, sí... ro-romper el compromiso!" Rei se alisó la falda, ¿por qué diablos se ponía nerviosa? Usagi y Ami ya le habían dado su apoyo en la situación. Respirando profundamente, la joven logró al fin controlarse, "No he venido por eso. Podemos hablarlo después, si quieres."

"¿Entonces?"

 "Yo...estaba preocupada por ti. Keigo...quiero decir que...bueno..yo quiero decirte que lamento mucho lo que pasó... es....mi culpa que estés pasando por todo esto. Entiendo si lo único que quieres ahora es romper el compromiso, pero yo...necesito pedirte algo..." Rei había bajado la mirada mientras hablaba nerviosamente, y no se dio cuenta que Keigo se había levantado y sólo lo notó cuando estuvo frente a ella.

"Por favor, cálmate, estás temblando." Dijo él, "Rei, yo jamás podría culparte por nada."

"Pero no pude evitar que Samo..."

Keigo pasó sus dedos entre el cabello de Rei y le sonrió cuando ella levantó la mirada, "No te culpes por eso. Sé que hiciste todo lo que pudiste y aún más. Y te lo agradezco mucho, sin ti allí, yo habría muerto, ¿sabes?"

"Es que..."

"Vamos, deja ya de pensar así. Además, el verdadero culpable ya fue castigado."

"Ojalá pudiera pensar como tú." Dijo Rei un poco más tranquila, "Lo más probable es que ese maldito monstruo aún esté vivo en algún lado."

Keigo se estremeció al escuchar eso, más por rabia hacia Kernath, que por cualquier otra razón, "No importa, tarde o temprano recibirá lo que merece."

Rei asintió.

"¿Querías pedirme algo?" Preguntó Keigo.

"Sí, pero puede esperar..." Dijo ella sin saber por qué, "Digo, parecías algo ocupado y..."

"Siempre tengo tiempo para los amigos." Respondió Keigo, "Además, no creo poder negarle nada a la persona que salvó mi vida."

"Gracias Keigo." Dijo ella, sonriéndole. "Entonces... le diré a mis amigas que pueden pasar." Rei sintió algo que no pudo ni quiso intentar identificar cuando su momento de intimidad con Keigo terminó. Pero no podía pensar mucho en eso, tenía trabajo que hacer y Usagi y Ami esperaban.

Mientras Rei abría la puerta y hacía pasar a sus amigas, Keigo se acercó al escritorio y recogió un cristal rojo que cualquiera habría confundido con un rubí y comenzó a deslizarlo entre sus dedos. Cuando las amigas de su prometida entraron, el joven Hikazan guardó el cristal en la bolsa interior de su haori y se preparó para atender a sus huéspedes.

"Ellas son mis amigas: Usagi Tsukino..." Dijo Rei, presentando primero a Usagi.

"Hola, gusto en conocerte." Saludó Usagi con su mejor sonrisa.

"...Y Ami Mizuno." Terminó.

"Mucho gusto." Dijo Ami, "Es un placer conocerte."

"El placer es mío." Dijo Keigo, saludándolas con una sonrisa sincera, "¿No preferirían tomar asiento?" Ofreció él, señalando un amplio sillón.

"Sí, gracias." Respondió Rei.

Keigo, se sentó en un silla frente a las tres chicas, "¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes?"

"Podríamos hacerte unas preguntas?" Dijo Usagi, "No  te quitaremos mucho tiempo."

"Puedo dedicarles el tiempo que deseen." Dijo Keigo, sonriendo otra vez, "Hagan sus preguntas, si puedo contestarlas lo haré con mucho gusto."

"Muy bien." Comenzó Ami, "La primer pregunta es..."

+++

Sentada en la cama de su habitación, la señora Hikazan sonreía al mirar la fotografía que había sacado de una caja en donde guardaba sus recuerdos. La foto en cuestión había sido tomada trece años atrás y aún estaba en perfecto estado. En la fotografía, podía verse en un primer plano a una niña pequeña que reía mientras jugaba con un cachorro. La niña no era otra que Rei Hino; a su lado, ligeramente atrás, estaba un niño algo mayor, que parecía no muy contento de que su perro jugara con alguien más. El niño era Keigo Hikazan. Detrás de los niños, sentadas y mirando con una sonrisa la escena estaban la señora Hikazan y la madre de Rei.  Ese había sido un día feliz y la señora Hikazan lo recordaba con cariño. La razón por la que había buscado esa fotografía era para entregársela a Rei, pues la señora Hikazan estaba segura de que la joven Hino no tenía muchas fotografías de su madre cuando aún era una mujer saludable.

"Disculpe, señora." 

La señora Hikazan guardó la fotografía de nuevo en la caja y la dejó en la mesita junto a su cama. Alisando su kimono, se levantó para atender a su ama de llaves, "¿Qué sucede señora Muranaka?"

"Me temo que hay una emergencia en el jardín que debe de atender de inmediato y en persona." Respondió la otra mujer con un tono grave.

"¿Qué emergencia?" 

"Es sobre el joven Keigo y las jovencitas que han venido a visitarlo, parece que se han quedado atrapados en el cobertizo del jardín."

"Bueno, usa la llave maestra y sácalos de allí." Dijo la señora Hikazan.

"Lo haría, pero el joven Keigo me pidió que la llamara."

"Vaya con este muchacho, causar problemas justo el día de hoy." Se quejó la mujer y caminó junto a su ama de llaves, "Vamos entonces."

Las dos mujeres no tardaron en llegar al cobertizo y la señora Hikazan lo abrió sin ningún problema, pero al entrar no se encontró con Keigo. Lo que la esperaba en el cobertizo era el ser que había estrado siguiendo a Rei durante todo el día. La señora Hikazan fue capaz de mirar hacia atrás, esperando recibir ayuda de su ama de llaves, y entonces cayó a la oscuridad.

+++

"Bueno, eso fue todo." Anunció Ami, "¿A menos que quieras agregar algo?"

"No lo creo. No hay más que agregar." Dijo Keigo, algo desconcertado por las preguntas de la señorita Mizuno. En especial aquellas respecto a los lugares que había visitado últimamente y a las cosas con las que había tenido contacto. Afortunadamente, no habían preguntado mucho acerca de su vida privada, por lo que dejó de pensar que esto era una idea de Rei para conseguir más información sobre él. De todos modos, no podía entender para qué querrían saber ese tipo de cosas. También había comenzado a sentirse con algo de fiebre, y su mano derecha le picaba un poco.

Ami frunció el ceño ligeramente mientras leía los resultados de su análisis. Las preguntas en sí no tenían nada que ver con lo que había estado haciendo, sólo cumplían la función de distraer y mantener relajado a Keigo y claro, permitirle a Usagi y a Rei obtener información. Pero de cualquier modo, esto era muy raro: Las escalas de medición de energía que Ami utilizaba no registraban nada cuando intentaba medir los niveles presentes en Keigo; ni siquiera aparecían los niveles de energía de un humano normal. ¿Acaso su computadora estaba mal? Pero mientras Ami intentaba entender qué pasaba, Rei y Usagi seguían hablando con Keigo.

"No creo que sea buena idea hablar de eso en este momento." Dijo Rei luego de que el compromiso apareciera en la conversación.

"Estoy de acuerdo." Agregó Keigo.

Usagi no alcanzó a decir nada, pues el teléfono comenzó a sonar y Keigo fue a contestar.

"Lo lamento, algo sucedió y tendré que dejarlas solas." Dijo Keigo al colgar, "¿Estarán bien aquí?"

"Sí, no hay problema." Le aseguró Rei, "¿Pero qué ha pasado, necesitas ayuda?"

 "El ama de llaves me llamó desde el cobertizo en el jardín, parece que ella y mi madre se han quedado atrapadas dentro. Iré a sacarlas, no tardaré mucho." Explicó él mientras salía.

"Eso no me huele bien." Dijo Rei cuando estuvieron solas, "¿Qué hacemos?" 

Usagi se levantó y miró por la ventana hacia el jardín, no vio nada extraño, pero no podía ver el cobertizo desde allí, "¿Ami, detectas algo en tu computadora?" Preguntó.

Ami amplió el rango de su computadora para cubrir todo el espacio de la casa, "Bueno... Keigo sigue sin aparecer en la pantalla, pero definitivamente hay algo muy raro en el cobertizo. No creo que sea amigable por lo que he registrado aquí."

"¿Usagi?" Preguntó Rei.

"Vamos allá, será mejor que se transformen antes de salir del cuarto." Dijo Usagi ahora con un semblante serio, "Saldremos por la ventana para ahorrar camino."

Mientras las chicas decidían qué hacer, Keigo avanzaba hacia el cobertizo, girando el llavero entre sus dedos y tarareando una canción que le gustaba. Se había sentido mejor en cuanto dejó atrás la habitación, y la sensación de fiebre ya casi no lo molestaba, aún le picaba la mano, desafortunadamente. El joven se calzó sus sandalias y atravesó el jardín, y no tardó en llegar a la puerta del cobertizo. Llamó a su madre, para decirle que abriría la puerta, pero no hubo respuesta. El joven abrió la puerta, "¿Madre?¿Señora Muranaka? ¿Están bien?" Preguntó desde el umbral. Iba a dar un paso hacia adentro, cuando una fuerza enorme lo lanzó de un golpe hacia atrás. Keigo cayó sobre una vieja caja de madera llena de herramientas de jardín y sólo por un milagro no quedó atravesado por las grandes y filosas tijeras para podar que allí había guardado el jardinero. 

"Sé que hay tres de las brujas Scout aquí. Llámalas." Dijo el ser que había golpeado a Keigo y que no era otro que Kernath. La bestia, Kernath era algo distinto, su brazo derecho ahora era una larga y viscosa monstruosidad azul que terminaba en tres dedos nudosos y horribles. Keigo tembló de rabia y miedo cuando vio que su madre, inconsciente, estaba en esa horrible mano, y que Kernath podría aplastarla en cualquier momento. El joven Hikazan volvió a sentirse con fiebre, su mano comenzó a arder y pronto sentía que su cuerpo se quemaba de adentro hacia fuera, pero no podía hacer nada. Enfermo no tenía oportunidad de sobrevivir a esta situación desesperada. 

Dentro del cobertizo, la señora Muranaka caía de rodillas, no podía creer que había hecho esto; ella no tenía hijos, pues nunca se casó, pero había cuidado a la señora Hikazan desde que era niña y adoraba a Keigo como si fuera su nieto. La mente de la pobre mujer estaba recuperando el control; el parásito que Kernath usó para obligarla a obedecer estaba perdiendo fuerza. Al final, con un gemido, la mujer vomitó al parásito, que una vez fuera, intentó arrastrarse lejos. Comprendiendo la causa de su traición, la señora Muranaka tomó una pala y con sus últimas fuerzas aplastó a la criatura y después cayó rendida al suelo. No despertaría hasta mucho después.

Pero afuera, sin embargo, la situación seguía igual. Keigo se había puesto de pie, pero no tenía fuerzas para hacer nada; ¿qué no era él, a fin de cuentas un humano normal? No podía salvarse, ni siquiera podía salvar a su madre. No, al menos a ella tendría que ayudarla, "Deja a mi madre." Exigió Keigo, "Yo fui quien ayudó a la Sailor Scout a hacerte daño. Tú me quieres a mí. No la necesitas a ella para vencer a la Sailor Scout, me necesitas a mi."

Kernath miró a Keigo y luego a la mujer que sostenía, entonces dijo, "Yo haré todo lo necesario para ganar. Además, lo más delicioso de todo esto es poder mirar el sufrimiento en los rostros de aquellos que me desafían. Ahora sufres tú, y pronto te usaré para que esas Sailor Scout sientan lo mismo."

"Entonces eres sólo un cobarde que necesita un rehén para sentirse seguro." Le refutó Keigo, escupiendo las palabras lentamente. Contaba con poder distraer un poco más al monstruo, sólo un poco, para que Rei pudiera ayudarlo, ésa era su única esperanza.

"¡Cómo te atreves mocoso imbécil!" Gritó Kernath, "¡He aplastado insolentes como tú desde antes que tu estúpida raza se arrastrara de debajo de las piedras!"

Keigo comenzó a sentirse más enfermo, y una serie de imágenes se le deslizaba en la mente, como viejos recuerdos que regresaban cuando uno no los deseaba. La fiebre lo hacía sudar, y ahora todo su brazo derecho le ardía, pero algo era diferente; había comenzado a entender algunas cosas gracias a esos 'recuerdos' que llenaban parte de sus pensamientos. De pronto supo que había algo más. Sólo tenía que saber qué era y cómo usarlo. ¿Dónde estaba Rei?

En ese momento, una columna de fuego se lanzó hacia Kernath, que casi no logró esquivarla. "¡Oye feo!" Interrumpió Sailor Mars, junto a ella estaban Sailor Moon y Sailor Mercury, "Será mejor que dejes a esa gente en paz."

Kernath estaba furioso, y miró a Keigo con desprecio, "Sólo me distraías." Dijo, "No importa, ahora podré encargarme de estas tres brujas." Y entonces lanzó a la señora Hikazan por los aires, para luego atacar a las tres Sailor Scout.

La treta funcionó. Las Sailor Scout se distrajeron y Kernath fue capaz de barrerlas y derribarlas de un golpe. El ser se volvió, no quería perderse cómo la mujer caía al suelo y se rompía los huesos. Pero eso nunca pasó, Keigo logró atrapar a su madre y evitó que la caída la matara. La mujer, afortunadamente, no despertó. Ahora fue Kernath quien estaba distraído y las chicas aprovecharon eso.

"Mars Snake Fire!" 

Kernath se volvió y levantó su brazo derecho, la serpiente de llamas de Sailor Mars se impactó allí y fue absorbido sin causarle daño. "Este nuevo brazo resiste al fuego, y también cualquier cosa que puedan usar en mi contra, niña. ¿Sorprendida?"

"No, aunque seas inmune a mis ataques, aún recibirás tu castigo." Le amenazó Sailor Mars.

Kernath no respondió y saltó, apuntando a la que podía percibir como la más fuerte de las tres Scout: Sailor Moon.

"¡Sailor Moon Hazte a un lado!" Gritó Mercury, interponiéndose entre Moon y el monstruo, "Tu turno no llega aún, ya sé cómo vencer a esta criatura." Y era verdad, Mercury había realizado un análisis rápido sobre Kernath y tenía una buena idea de cómo acabar con él. En el último momento, poco antes de que la bestia cayera sobre ellas, Sailor Mercury se preparó, "Shine Aqua Illusion!"

Kernath fue alcanzado por el ataque de Mercury directo en los ojos, no le causó mucho daño, pero no podía ver, y cayó al suelo en muy mala forma. La bestia se incorporó de inmediato, sacudiendo su brazo derecho salvajemente a los lados, esperando golpear a alguna de las Sailor Scout. Pero las chicas se mantenían a una distancia prudente.

"¿Qué hacemos ahora?" Preguntó Sailor Moon, "Dijiste que todavía no era mi turno."

"Ya lo es." Dijo Mercury en voz baja,  "Usa tu tiara para golpearlo en el hombro derecho, si logramos herirlo allí, Mars podrá atacarlo con fuego en ese punto y eso acabará con él."

"Bien." Moon se adelantó un par de pasos, "Moon Twilight Flash!" 

La gema en la tiara lunar de Sailor Moon envió un rayo de luz sólida que se estrelló con un resplandor en lo que parecía ser el hombro de Kernath, pero cuando la gema dejó de brillar, las chicas descubrieron que Kernath había rebotado el ataque con el codo y que sus ojos ya se habían recuperado. "No estuvo mal, mocosa, ¿De qué otro sabor tienes?" Se burló.

"Esto está mal." Murmuró Mercury, "Ahora será más difícil derrotarlo."

Kernath parecía tener ganada la pelea; no le permitió a las chicas recuperarse, y ahora las atacaba con rapidez, sin darles tiempo a hacer nada más que esquivarlo y tratar de defenderse de algún modo. Pero entonces, el monstruo tuvo suerte y capturó en su horrible garra a Sailor Mars, apretándola con tal fuerza que le arrancó un grito de dolor. 

"Sailor Mars!" Gritó Moon.

"¡Quietas!" Ordenó Kernath, "Muévanse y su amiguita se muere en este momento."

Moon y Mercury obedecieron, ambas pensando qué hacer.

Keigo Hikazan había aprovechado que Kernath no le prestaba atención para asegurarse de que su madre estaba bien y dejarla en un lugar un poco más seguro. Cuando puso atención de nuevo a lo que hacían las Sailor Scout, se encontró con que Mars estaba en las garras de la bestia, y que sus amigas no podían hacer nada aún para salvarla. ¡Eso era demasiado! ¡Esa bestia no sólo había matado a su perro, maltratado a su madre y a la señora Muranaka, sino también a Rei! Keigo no pudo soportarlo más, Rei le había salvado la vida antes y verla así fue lo que desencadenó todo. El dolor en Keigo desapareció junto a la fiebre, y entonces entendió. Si se hubiera mirado la mano derecha habría visto un cambio, pero no necesitaba hacerlo para saber qué le había pasado ni que la gema que había ocultado en la bolsa interior de su haori ya no estaba allí. Keigo entendió también que no podía dejar que las Sailor Scout descubrieran lo que él era, pero no por eso dejaría de ayudarlas. Miró a su alrededor y recogió unas largas tijeras de podar del suelo, el guante en su mano desapareció bajo su piel mientras lo hacía. Había logrado escuchar algo del plan de las Sailor Scout, y creía que tal vez podría serles útil sin revelarles nada.

Kernath se deleitaba mirando la frustración en el rostro de las dos Sailor Scout, así como también lo hacía al apretar cada vez más fuerte el cuerpo de la Scout que tenía cautiva. Eso lo distrajo tanto que decidió ignorar la sensación de un aumento de energía detrás de él, pues pensó que cualquier cosa que fuera, podría enfrentarlo sin problemas. Eso fue un grave error. Justo cuando el ser estaba a punto de romperle un par de costillas a Mars, algo se enterró profundamente entre la unión de su brazo derecho y su hombro. El monstruo dejó escapar un terrible alarido y se retorció, soltando a Sailor Mars. Keigo cayó de espaldas, las tijeras húmedas con la negra sangre de Kernath aún en la mano. Furioso, el ser se volvió hacia el joven Hikazan, decidido a sacarle las tripas igual que había hecho con su perro.

"¿Qué esperan?" Le preguntó Keigo a Moon y a Mercury, "Ya está herido en el hombro como querían, ¡hagan algo!"   

Mars no estaba en condición de ayudarles, pues se había quedado sin aliento y le costaba respirar. Lo cual dejaba sólo a Sailor Moon, quien actuó de inmediato.

"Moon Princess Halation!" Gritó Moon, liberando una descarga de energía de su cetro que golpeó directamente a Kernath. Ya una vez Moon había usado esa técnica en contra del monstruo y no había resultado muy efectiva. Pero esta vez, Kernath recibió el ataque justo en donde estaba herido, la fuerza liberada por Sailor Moon entró por debajo de su dura piel, y su cuerpo comenzó a consumirse por dentro.

"¡Si crees que es el fin, estás equivocada!" Gimió Kernath, mientras se disolvía  formando una mancha oscura en el suelo.

"No lo dejes hacer eso!" Dijo Sailor Mars haciendo un esfuerzo, "¡Escapará si logra disolverse por completo!"

"Shine Snow Illusion!" 

El frío ataque de Mercury tuvo un efecto inmediato en el cuerpo de Kernath, congelándolo cuando la mitad de su cuerpo ya se había vuelto un líquido negro y pegajoso. El general del ejército de los parásitos era ahora nada más que una estatua de hielo que recordaba vagamente a un esqueleto humano que salía del suelo de la cintura para arriba.

"¡Sailor Moon, es todo tuyo!" Anunció Sailor Mercury.

Moon asintió y elevó su cetro, "Rainbow Moon Heart Ache!" Esta vez, el poder de Sailor Moon hizo más que debilitar a Kernath. El ser, al ser bañado por la energía del Rainbow Heart Ache, lanzó un último alarido que heló la sangre de las tres Scout; entonces, el monstruo se cuarteó, y sus pedazos se convirtieron en un polvo que se elevó por el aire hasta perderse de vista. La hierba nunca creció de nuevo en el lugar en que el monstruo fue destruido.

"No estaba segura de que mi Shine Snow Illusion funcionara contra él." Admitió Sailor Mercury, limpiando el sudor que le bajaba por la frente, "¿Ese fue el monstruo que las atacó en Hakone? Era más fuerte que Cyprine y Ptilol de acuerdo a mis datos."

"Eso explica por qué no había podido vencerlo." Dijo Sailor Mars, levantándose con ayuda de Keigo, "Pero me extraña que siendo tan fuerte fuera tan cobarde. Siempre que lo enfrentamos utilizaba algún truco para ponernos en desventaja."

"Ya no importa." Dijo Sailor Moon, "Ya no molestará más. Sin embargo, el enemigo aún no está acabado. Sarnath aún puede atacarnos, y puedo asegurar que él es más fuerte de lo que Kernath era." La joven princesa suspiró, "Y ellos son sólo sirvientes de alguien que aún no se ha revelado."

"¿No me digas que estás perdiendo ánimos?" Preguntó Mars, "¡Oye! ¿Qué nosotras estamos pintadas? ¡Siempre hemos salido adelante juntas y esta vez no será la excepción!""

"Ella tiene razón, estando juntas podemos enfrentar lo que sea." Aseguró Mercury.

Sailor Moon miró a sus dos compañeras, y su alma se llenó de nuevo de entusiasmo y esperanza. Sí, con sus amigas sería capaz de resistir a esta nueva tormenta cuando se desatara por completo. Moon sonrió, hubiera deseado que las demás estuvieran allí en ese momento, pero entendía perfectamente lo que Mercury y Mars trataban de decir, "Gracias amigas... no sé que haría sin ustedes."

+++

Keigo salió de la habitación de la señora Muranaka, había estado hablando con el ama de llaves, que no recordaba nada después de haber recibido a Rei y a sus amigas. El joven Hikazan había logrado convencer a la mujer de que sólo había estado durmiendo. La señora Muranaka, que era muy responsable, no creyó con facilidad que había dejado a las tres huéspedes desatendidas; pero Keigo se las arregló para que la mujer aceptara esa versión. Tranquilo al saber que su nana no recordaba haber sido controlada por un parásito, Keigo se permitió un respiro profundo que le permitió relajarse un poco.

"¿Cómo está?" Preguntó Usagi, Ami de pie un poco atrás. 

"En lo que cabe, bien." Respondió él, caminando hacia el cuarto de su madre, a quien Rei hacía compañía, "La señora Muranaka no tardará en salir de su habitación y ocuparse en algo pero no está lastimada, gracias a ustedes." Keigo ya había asimilado el que su prometida y sus amigas fueran Sailor Scouts, de hecho, luego de descubrir lo que él era, no le impresionaba demasiado.

"Rei llamó por el intercomunicador hace unos minutos." Dijo Ami, "Nos avisó que tu madre ya despertó, ella tampoco recuerda nada y Rei logró convencerla de que la encontró durmiendo en su habitación. También dijo que volvería a entrar para hablar con ella un poco."

"¿Y mi madre no preguntó por qué Rei entró sin permiso?" Quiso saber Keigo.

"Sí, pero cree que ella llamó a Rei antes de dormirse, así que no hay problema." Dijo Ami.

"Muy bien. Iré a ver a mi madre entonces." Dijo él, "¿Vienen?"

"Por supuesto." Contestó Usagi, "Tenemos que avisarle a Rei que ya es tarde y tenemos otras cosas que hacer aún."

Rei había estado conversando con la madre de Keigo y se encontró con que la señora Hikazan no le desagradaba en lo absoluto, pues era agradable y honesta con ella, además, la trataba bastante bien. "¿Cuándo fue que mi madre y usted se conocieron?" Preguntó ella.

"Nos conocimos cuando fui al templo Hikawa con algunas compañeras del colegio." La señora Hikazan sonrió, "Yo no creía en esas cosas, pero sólo por diversión acepté que tu mamá hiciera una predicción para mí."

"¿Qué predicción fue?" Preguntó Rei.

"Es un secreto. Pero tu madre acertó y tuve que regresar a darle las gracias. Luego de eso, comencé a frecuentarla cada vez más. Tiempo después, entramos a la misma preparatoria"

"¿Cómo era mi madre en la escuela?" Preguntó Rei, ansiosa de saber más.

"Bueno, siempre fue más inteligente que yo. Era muy querida por todos los que la conocían, pero nunca fue muy buena para los deportes."

Rei ya sabía eso, su madre siempre tuvo una condición débil. Pero no se sintió ofendida.

"De cualquier modo, yo sí era buena para los deportes, y como era la capitana del equipo de atletismo, siempre conseguía que tu madre no tuviera que tomar clase de educación física. A cambio, tu mamá me ayudaba a estudiar y a pasar los exámenes finales."

"Parecía que tenían un buen acuerdo." Dijo Rei.

"En realidad sí." Admitió Naomi, quien entonces le contó a Rei varias anécdotas acerca de su madre.

La señora Hikazan estaba contándole a Rei acerca de su boda cuando un par de golpes en la puerta la interrumpió, "¿Puedo pasar?" Era Keigo.

"Sí hijo, adelante." 

Keigo entró, seguido de Usagi y Ami, pronto, y a pesar de que las chicas en verdad tenían un poco de prisa, (en especial Ami) pronto comenzaron a conversar, dejando a Keigo fuera de la plática por casi la mayor parte. Pero el joven Hikazan no se molestó, estaba haciendo planes propios para esa noche. Quería encontrar a los otros guardianes, ya que estaba seguro que ellos estaban en Tokio, en alguna parte.

"La verdad quisiera quedarme un poco más." Admitió Rei, "Pero tenemos algunas cosas que hacer y en realidad debemos irnos."

"Lo entiendo." Respondió Naomi Hikazan, que caminó con las chicas hasta la puerta de su habitación, para acompañarlas hasta la salida, entonces recordó algo y regresó, llamando a Rei para que la siguiera. Usagi y Ami esperaron afuera de la recámara.

"¿Sucede algo?" Preguntó la joven Hino.

Naomi buscó dentro de una cajita que estaba sobre su mesa de noche y tomó la fotografía que había puesto allí, "Creo que esta foto estará mejor contigo, Rei."

Rei tomó la fotografía y la miró. La joven rió en voz baja al mirar la imagen y por fin supo porqué se había sentido tan familiar en esta casa, "Gracias, en verdad aprecio mucho este detalle." Rei le mostró a Keigo la fotografía, "Creo que Samo no se olvidó de mi, a diferencia tuya." 

Keigo dejó escapar un suspiro, "Bueno, él no tenía otras cosas que hacer como tú y yo."

Después de eso, la señora Hikazan y Keigo acompañaron a las tres chicas a la salida, y no regresaron dentro hasta que las tres amigas doblaron por la esquina.

+++

Mas tarde, a bordo de un vagón del tren eléctrico, Usagi y Rei mantenían una conversación. "¿Has pensado en que tal vez todo esto no es mala idea Rei?" Preguntó Usagi.

Rei la miró un poco confundida, "¿Qué no es mala idea?"

Usagi sonrió, "Tu compromiso con Keigo. Digo, el ya sabe quienes somos, no es tan mal tipo y parece que le agradas a toda su familia; sin mencionar que también él parece estar feliz contigo cerca."

"¿Por qué dices eso?" Preguntó Rei, "No niego que Keigo es alguien en quien se pueda confiar, y su madre es muy agradable. Pero eso no quiere decir que sea buena idea seguir con el compromiso por esas razones nada más."

"¿Cuándo lo cancelarás entonces?" Preguntó Usagi, quien estaba segura de que Rei no quería hacer eso o que al menos no estaba segura de hacerlo. En realidad, Usagi pensaba que Rei en verdad podría llegar a tener algo con él muchacho Hikazan y deseaba que su amiga al menos lo intentara.

"No lo sé." Dijo Rei y miró por la ventana, "Cuando sea el momento oportuno, supongo."

Ami evitó comentar algo, pues estaba más preocupada por la cena a la que su madre la llevaría, en realidad no deseaba mucho asistir. Usagi y Rei siguieron conversando sobre lo que había sucedido ese día, y así siguieron hasta que se despidieron en la estación del metro.

La historia continuará en el capítulo Once.

Seguramente esto ya lo sabías, pero en todo caso aquí hay unos datos sobre este capítulo:

El Haori y el Hakama: El haori es la chaqueta tradicional holgada de mangas amplias que utilizan los hombres (y también muchas mujeres) en Japón y el hakama son pantalones, también amplios, que se usan como complemento del haori . Una buena descripción serían las ropas que usa Rei cuando trabaja en el templo: estas ropas consisten de un haori blanco de mangas largas y un pantalón hakama de color rojo. El Shine Aqua Illusion, el Shine Snow Illusion y el Rainbow Heart Ache, son ataques que aparecen en el manga de Sailor Moon; y con excepción del Rainbow Heart Ache; no recuerdo haber visto a Sailor Mercury usar los otros dos. Cyprine y Ptilol son las miembros más fuertes de las Witches Five, y aparecen (hasta donde recuerdo) sólo en el manga. Las Sailor Scouts tuvieron bastantes problemas cuando las enfrentaron. 

Si hay algún comentario que desees hacerme, escríbeme a: facer_dr@hotmail.com

Por cierto, aún falta otra escena, aunque me temo que es un poco corta.

+Interludio 3+

Los guardianes.

Sara D'Neige esperaba con algo de impaciencia a que el nuevo miembro de su equipo se dignara a aparecerse. Estaba junto con los otros dos guardianes en el techo de la escuela de talento, y en realidad no entendía qué podría tomarle tanto tiempo al guardián que, si sus cálculos no habían fallado, tendría que aparecer esa noche.

"Dígame Maestra Sara..." Preguntó Naru, "¿Tiene usted novio?"

Sara miró extrañada a Naru y entonces se sacó de debajo del cuello de la camisa la cadena que siempre llevaba oculta, de esa cadena pendía un anillo de compromiso, "Sí, él vive en Francia, pero ya tenemos fecha para nuestra boda."

Naru, que algo sabía de joyas, se sorprendió al notar que el anillo era más caro que toda la mercancía que su madre tenía en la joyería en ese momento, "¿Y qué hace él?"

"¿Has escuchado de los vinos Maese Peregrine?"

"Sí." Respondió Naru, "Es una empresa muy importante en su ramo."

"Mi novio es el heredero de esa compañía. Ahora se encarga del área de exportaciones, pero pronto será Director General."

"¿Cómo lo conoció?" Quiso saber Naru, aprovechando el hecho de que su maestra estuviera de humor para responderle.

"En un desfile de modas y..."

Detrás de las dos mujeres, Carlos ignoraba su conversación y en cambio, intentaba decidir si convenía decirle a Makoto su secreto. Al final, el joven no pudo decidirse y se puso a pensar en el uniforme de Sara y Naru: era muy parecido, mostrando que eran maestra y alumna, pensó Carlos. Su uniforme era diferente, él se había contentado con sus fieles botas de obrero, un pantalón de mezclilla, una camisa blanca y una chamarra de piel gris para indicar cuál era su color como guardián. Estaba a punto de preguntarle a Sara si no sería mejor salir a buscar cuando el nuevo llegó: Era un hombre joven, vestido con pantalones negros y una camisa y chaleco rojos de distintos tonos. En su mano derecha llevaba un guante en el que una gema carmesí refulgía como el crepúsculo.

"Empezaba a pensar que no vendrías." Dijo Sara, "Bienvenido."

"¿Qué hay?" Saludó Carlos.

"Buenas noches." Dijo Naru, "¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Keigo Hikazan, a su servicio." Respondió el recién llegado, "Pero tú no eres la guardián verde que recuerdo, ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Podrían también decirme cómo es que obtuvieron sus guantes de poder?"

"¿Las historias de cada uno de nosotros? Eso sería algo largo de contar." Dijo Sara.

"Me gustan las historias largas." Respondió Keigo, "Y creo que es mejor que sepa que sucedió; somos equipo y no deberíamos tener secretos entre nosotros."

Sara comenzó, contándole cómo la primer guardián verde la había despertado en Francia un par de años antes. Después, Naru contó su historia sin omitir ningún detalle, de cómo había conocido a su bisabuela en el sótano, y cómo fue que obtuvo el guante y cómo había estado aprendiendo a usarlo. Luego, Carlos le narró lo sucedido en el club Techno Spider y cómo Sara y Naru lo habían despertado.

Keigo se mostró bastante interesado, "Leí sobre ese disturbio en el centro nocturno en el periódico, arrestaron a muchos criminales." Dijo él y luego se dirigió a Naru, "Te agradará saber que Kernath está muerto; tu bisabuela ya ha sido vengada."

"Esas son buenas noticias." Dijo Sara, "Pero no tan buenas."

"Lo sé. ¿Imagino que nuestro líder aún duerme?" Preguntó Keigo.

"¿Quién sabe?" Respondió Carlos, "Igual y podría estar muerto. Recuerda que fue él quien hundió la fortaleza de los antiguos, y su gema pudo haber sido destruida en el proceso."

"Si eso sucedió, entonces no hay esperanzas de encontrarlo en esta época." Agregó Sara.

"Sería un gran problema." Dijo Keigo, "El jefe era el más fuerte de nosotros y sin él, dudo que podamos hacer algo; aunque..."

"¿Sí? Continúa." Pidió Sara.

"Las Sailor Scout podrían ayudarnos." Continuó Keigo, "Estoy seguro que ellas podrían ser el factor que nos daría la victoria. Justo hoy las vi vencer a Kernath."

"Impresionante, pero no demasiado." Dijo Sara, "¿Crees que podrían enfrentarse a un antiguo verdadero? Recuerda que Kernath era tan sólo un segundón."

"Estoy seguro que podrían." Dijo Keigo.

"Yo también." Agregó Carlos.

"Y yo." Finalizó Naru, "Las Sailor Scouts son la única alternativa que nos queda. ¿no cree que deberíamos pedirles ayuda de una vez, maestra Sara?"

Sara meditó por unos momentos, ella siempre había sido la segunda al mando y temía mucho equivocarse, "No les pediremos ayuda." Dijo al fin, "Al menos aún no. Esperaremos un poco más, y si el jefe no aparece, entonces hablaremos con esas Sailor Scout y les explicaremos todo. No las conozco, pero si ustedes confían en que serían aliadas valiosas, entonces aceptaré pedirles ayuda cuando llegue el momento de hacerlo. Pero aún no."

"Me parece sensato." Respondió Carlos, y así, los guardianes decidieron esperar un poco más.

Ninguno de los cuatro guardianes notaron que alguien más los miraba desde una azotea más alta, a espaldas de la escuela de talento. La figura los observaba con gran interés, vestía absolutamente de negro, y cuando se alejó del lugar, parecía que en lugar de ocultarse en las sombras, fuera una parte de ellas. Este oscuro personaje tenía mucho interés en las decisiones que tomaran los guardianes y por el momento, se sentía complacido con lo que había averiguado. Sin duda alguna, los cuatro guardianes habían tomado la mejor decisión posible.


	12. Lo que hay en mi corazón

Aviso legal: Los personajes de Sailor Moon fueron creados por y son copyright de Naoko Takeuchi.

Los guardianes fueron creados para esta historia por mí, así como los antiguos. Si deseas usarlos para cualquier cosa, contáctame antes.

Ecos de Otras Vidas.

Por 

Fabian Cruz

Capítulo Once.

Lo que hay en mi corazón.

"Hasta ahora todo ha sido inútil." Se quejó Usagi, luego de tomar un trago de té, "¡He recorrido junto a Mamoru toda la ciudad y no hemos podido encontrar la famosa llave de plata! ¡Hasta el rastreo que hicieron Luna y Artemis en el centro de comando falló; no encontraron nada en ninguna ciudad del planeta!"

"Quizás la llave no es necesaria." Opinó Setsuna, aún algo sorprendida por la repentina visita de Usagi, ya que ella nunca la había visitado tan temprano en su trabajo.

"Eso no lo sé." Dijo la joven Tsukino, "Pero me gustaría encontrarla, sólo por si acaso."

"Me parece que hay otra razón además de esa."

"¿Acaso es tan obvio? Bueno, si la hay. Los guardianes existen Setsuna, y no quiero tener que enfrentarlos si puedo evitarlo. Bastante tenemos ya con los parásitos." 

Setsuna reposó su barbilla en la palma de su mano y respiró profundamente, "Ven a verme mañana por la noche." Le dijo a Usagi, "Entonces podré decirte dónde está lo que buscas."

Poco después de su conversación con Usagi, Setsuna, ahora transformada en  Sailor Pluto, abandonaba la seguridad de la zona cercana a la puerta del tiempo y dirigía sus pasos hacia un camino oculto que sólo ella conocía: El peligroso sendero diamante que la llevaría al castillo de Kronos. La Sailor Scout no deseaba mucho ir a ese lugar debido a algo que había visto en una ocasión en las 'ventanas' que mostraban distintos periodos del tiempo. Lo que había visto Pluto lo mantuvo siempre en secreto; pues sabía que esos eventos que cambiarían su vida y su futuro sólo llegarían a suceder si ella visitaba otra vez a Kronos, algo que había evitado hacer durante siglos. Sin embargo, para ayudar a Usagi, Sailor Pluto tendría que enfrentar ese destino. 

Mientras avanzaba por el inestable sendero, Pluto se obligó a concentrarse para evitar que las ráfagas de energía la sacaran del camino y la lanzaran al flujo del tiempo, en donde quedaría atrapada por toda la eternidad. No era fácil, la fuerza de las corrientes aumentaba y cada paso se volvía más difícil. Para cuando divisó el castillo de Kronos, Pluto tuvo que apoyarse en su báculo para poder avanzar; había llegado al punto donde la corriente, similar a un huracán, alcanzaba su mayor intensidad y un error sería fatal. Ya estaba en la etapa final; sólo un poco más y...¡Entonces sucedió, un brusco cambio en la corriente la hizo perder el equilibrio! Pluto sabía que era el fin, no tenía forma de apoyarse; pero cuando ya había perdido la esperanza de salvarse, una fuerte mano se cerró sobre la suya y la ayudó a recuperar el balance. 

"Fue una suerte que estuviera por aquí." Dijo el desconocido cuando Sailor Pluto fue capaz de sostenerse ella misma. El extraño resultó ser un hombre de más o menos la misma edad que ella, "¿Estas bien?" Preguntó él.

"Sí. Gracias por ayudarme." Dijo la Sailor Scout luego de recuperar el aliento y estudiar con atención al joven, "No sé quién eres, pero te has ganado mi gratitud eterna."

"La eternidad es demasiado tiempo para ofrecer." Respondió él mientras guiaba a Pluto hasta el castillo, "El que me des las gracias es suficiente recompensa. Ahora dime, ¿Qué es lo que buscas en este lugar?"

"Deseo hablar con Kronos." Dijo Pluto.

"Entonces vayamos a verlo." Dijo el extraño, que se encogió y terminó transformado en un niño y le pidió que lo siguiera. Sailor Pluto lo hizo; y pronto llegaron a una sala enorme llena de grandes relojes. Al fondo del salón había una silla y detrás, una enorme ventana mostraba el flujo del tiempo.

"Kronos no está aquí." Dijo la Sailor Scout un poco decepcionada.

"¡Claro que estoy aquí!" Respondió el niño, convirtiéndose en un elegante anciano.

"¡Kronos!" Exclamó Pluto, "¿Por qué? Pudiste ayudarme sin hacer todo esto."

"No Sailor Scout, la mejor forma de salvarte fue usando un cuerpo joven; para recorrer este castillo no hay nada mejor que la energía de un niño y para responder preguntas, lo mejor es la sabiduría del anciano." Explicó Kronos, "Ahora siéntate." Ordenó, y uno de sus enormes relojes se convirtió en un cómodo sillón que flotó veloz hasta ella. 

Cuando Pluto tomó asiento, preguntó, "¿Podrías ayudarme a encontrar...?"

"La llave de plata." Terminó Kronos, "Tu princesa la necesita. ¿Me equivoco?"

"No Kronos, esa es la razón por la cual he venido a verte."

"No debería ayudarte." El padre del tiempo se acomodó en su silla, "Pero en fin; escucha con atención: Lo que buscas está en la tumba congelada de una reina del pasado. Tu princesa sabrá dónde buscar. Es todo lo que puedo decirte. Ya puedes retirarte."

Pluto pensó que sería un buen momento para investigar si lo que había visto acerca de ella y Kronos pasaría o no; así que preguntó, "Kronos, quisiera saber si nosotros..."

"Ahora no es el momento adecuado." La interrumpió, "Te acompañaré hasta la puerta del tiempo y regresarás a tu mundo."

Sailor Pluto parpadeó un poco molesta, eso no era lo que quería. Pero daba igual, podría hablarle sobre eso mientras caminaban.

Algo después, Pluto y Kronos, de nuevo un hombre joven, se detuvieron frente a la puerta del tiempo. Sailor Pluto miraba a Kronos con curiosidad, pues aún no hablaba con él sobre el asunto que le interesaba y no podía posponerlo más, "Disculpa Kronos..."

"¿Qué deseas ahora Sailor Scout? Te he dado pistas sólidas sobre lo que deseabas saber. No puedo hacer más por tu princesa."

"No era eso...yo...sólo quiero agradecerte de nuevo por tu ayuda." Contestó Pluto un poco sorprendida por la energía que despidió Kronos al responder.

"No tienes por qué hacerlo Setsuna." Dijo él mientras le sonreía, "Después de todo, ¿Qué clase de persona sería si no ayudo a la futura madre de mi hija?" 

Antes de que Pluto pudiera decir algo, Kronos desapareció entre la niebla que rodeaba la puerta del tiempo, "Por Dios... entonces sí va a suceder..." Murmuró, y sin más, la Sailor Scout cayó de rodillas y no se movió de allí por horas, tratando de asimilar lo que Kronos acababa de decirle sobre su futuro.

***

Ami Mizuno caminaba por entre los libreros de la biblioteca empujando un carrito lleno de libros; ocupada acomodando aquellos que habían sido devueltos el día anterior. Mientras hacía esto, la joven se mantenía ajena a casi todo lo que la rodeaba, pues tenía muchas cosas en que pensar: El evento de esa noche, el nuevo ciclo escolar que estaba por comenzar, el fin de su servicio como voluntaria en la biblioteca, la situación con el nuevo enemigo que no parecía tener para cuando resolverse y finalmente; él y el hecho de que por varios días había estado pensando en él mucho más de lo que le parecía adecuado: Kuro Kizuko.

Ami terminó con su trabajo y llevó el carrito hasta su lugar. Ahora ya no tenía nada que hacer pues el señor Yamada se había encerrado en su oficina luego de asignarle sólo esa tarea. A Kuro lo habían enviado a leerle un cuento a los niños, por lo que Ami pensó que su compañero estaría muy aburrido en ese momento. Andando sin rumbo por la biblioteca, Ami llegó hasta la sección infantil y se detuvo sin entrar. Kuro estaba allí, sentado en una silla muy pequeña para él y sostenía en una mano un libro del que leía la leyenda de Kintaro del monte Ashiagra. Doce niños, todos de entre cuatro y seis años, miraban y escuchaban con atención. Kuro leía la parte de la historia que explicaba cómo Kintaro luchaba con los osos de la montaña. Esa era una de las partes favoritas de Ami; que siempre se reía al imaginar a Kintaro derribar un oso.

Mientras escuchaba, Ami sintió que la voz de Kuro la atrapaba y no la dejaba ir. Sin hacer ruido, se recargó en el umbral de la puerta para escuchar mejor y cuando Kuro le preguntó a los pequeños si querían saber cómo fue la primera pelea de Kintaro con un oso, se encontró diciendo que sí junto con los niños. 

"¡Miren, tenemos un invitado!" Exclamó Kuro, "Saluden a la señorita Ami Mizuno, niños."

"¡Hola Señorita Mizuno!" Dijeron los pequeños a coro.

"¿La dejamos sentarse con nosotros?" Preguntó el joven Kizuko, a lo que ningún niño se negó. "Los niños han hablado Ami. Puedes quedarte con nosotros si quieres."

"¿No te molesta?." Dijo Ami, no muy segura de aceptar la invitación.

"Al contrario, sería un honor que nos acompañaras." Respondió Kuro, que entonces miró a los chicos y aplaudió para recuperar su atención, "Muy bien, continuemos nuestra historia."

"¡Sí!" Pidieron los niños, y Ami aprovechó ese momento para sentarse.

Kuro hizo una mueca que hizo reír a los pequeños, "Perdónenme pero..." Dijo mientras ponía cara de confundido, "Se me olvidó en qué estábamos, ¿alguien se acuerda?"

Una pequeña de unos seis años levantó la mano, "Estaba por contarnos la lucha de Kintaro con el oso, señor Kizuko."

"¡Es verdad!" Respondió Kuro, que se puso de pie en el centro del círculo formado por Ami y los niños, "Pongan atención, que sólo lo haré una vez." Entonces, Kuro comenzó a representar la escena y, cuando estaba del lado derecho, pretendía ser Kintaro y al pasar al lado izquierdo, tomaba el papel del oso. La actuación fue una locura de voces, caras, gestos y palmoteos y no hubo ningún niño que no terminara riendo a carcajadas. Ami no pudo evitar unirse a las risas de los pequeños cuando Kuro actuó la caída del oso al ser derrotado por Kintaro.

Al terminar, Kuro hizo una reverencia, se sentó y retomó la historia, contando el resto de las aventuras de Kintaro y cuando llegó al final, todos los niños estuvieron satisfechos. Las madres de los pequeños ya estaban allí para llevarse a sus hijos cuando el cuento terminó; habían llegado mientras Kuro leía la última parte. El joven Kizuko entregó a los niños y se despidió de cada uno de ellos llamándolos por su nombre. Finalmente, cuando ya sólo quedaban él y Ami, Kuro revisó el salón de lectura infantil, parecía que un tornado lo había atravesado varias veces, "¿Me ayudarías a limpiar un poco Ami?" 

"Será un placer, Kuro. Por cierto, ¿De dónde sacaste la idea de actuar esa parte de la historia?" Preguntó Ami mientras recogía unos crayones.

"De mi viejo orfanato." Dijo él, "Una vez a la semana Misao y yo lo visitamos para jugar con los niños. Siendo honesto, ésta es la única manera en que yo puedo entretenerlos; lo bueno es que parece que también funcionó aquí."

"Sí, funcionó bastante bien, todos los pequeños se divirtieron mucho con lo que hiciste."

"¿Y qué piensas tú?" 

"¡Pienso que ha sido lo más divertido que he visto en días!" Dijo Ami riendo de nuevo.

"Me alegra escucharlo." Contestó él, "Me gusta más tu compañía cuando estás contenta." 

Las mejillas de Ami se sonrosaron, "¿Hablas en serio, Kuro?"

"Claro que sí. Pero volvamos al trabajo, ¿no?"

Ami ayudaba recogiendo las hojas de papel que los niños usaron para dibujar y al terminar las colocó en una caja. Mientras limpiaba sus manos, Ami miró al misterioso joven que la acompañaba. Kuro era un enigma para ella, pues a pesar de lo mucho que había mejorado su relación con él en las últimas semanas, aún había cosas de las que no habían hablado. No es que quisiera saber más sobre él. En verdad no era importante para ella, para nada. Pero... cuando Ami miró de nuevo a Kuro, un suspiro escapó de sus labios. La joven siguió mirándolo y cuando hicieron contacto visual, tuvo que bajar la mirada para ocultar que se había ruborizado de nuevo, lo cual no era algo que le pareciera muy adecuado, "Supongo que no estaría mal conocerlo un poco más." Pensó Ami, aceptando al fin que sí le gustaba estar cerca de él... pero eso no significaba nada. Nada de nada. Ami suspiró de nuevo. De cualquier modo, no podía concederle más. Tenía que ocuparse de sus estudios y de sus obligaciones con las demás Sailor Scouts; pensar en  asuntos del corazón no le dejaría nada productivo.

Mientras acomodaba las pequeñas sillas, Kuro miró de nuevo a la estudiosa joven que lo acompañaba y que había ocupado muchos de sus pensamientos en los últimos días. Al contrario de lo que él creyó cuando la vio por primera vez un mes y medio atrás, Ami era en realidad una persona muy amable y, poco a poco, se había ganado su admiración. Había algo más aparte de la inteligencia y el dulce carácter de la joven Mizuno que Kuro debía admitir: Ami era una de las mujeres más bellas que había conocido. Kuro miró las suaves líneas que trazaban el lindo rostro de Ami para luego detenerse en la parte de ella que más le agradaba mirar: sus ojos, hermosos y brillantes como dos invaluables zafiros. "De verdad es muy bonita." Pensó él, regresando a su trabajo y dejando de lado lo que pensaba para no hacerse castillos en el aire. Había muchas razones por las que Kuro no podía permitirse pensar en esas cosas.

El trabajo estuvo casi terminado antes de lo que ambos esperaban y ya sólo faltaba recoger un montón de libros desparramados por el suelo, "Es una lástima que no tengamos libreros aquí." Dijo Kuro, hincándose para tomar un par de libros y llevarlos a su lugar, "A los niños no les gusta tener que sacarlos de las cajas."

"Desafortunadamente no podemos hacer nada al respecto." Respondió Ami. Pronto, casi todos los libros estaban en su lugar y sólo quedaban tres en el suelo, Ami y Kuro se arrodillaron y tomaron un libro cada uno. Sin pensarlo, los dos trataron de tomar el tercero al mismo tiempo. Sus manos se tocaron un breve instante y el tiempo pareció detenerse para los dos. Ami trataba de pensar en qué decir, pero cuando su mirada se encontró con la de él, sintió algo muy potente que la asustó y retiró su mano con tal rapidez que parecía que algo la había mordido. La joven Mizuno no sabía cómo explicarlo, pero el simple contacto de los dedos de Kuro sobre los suyos había mandado una sensación muy agradable por todo su brazo y ahora no tenía idea de qué hacer. 

Kuro deseó tomar su mano y sentir su suave piel nuevamente, pero cuando notó lo nerviosa que estaba Ami, cambió de opinión, "Lo siento mucho." Dijo mientras le pasaba el último libro, "¿Te he asustado?" 

"No...está bien..." Contestó ella sin levantar la vista, "Sólo me tomaste por sorpresa, eso es todo...no te preocupes.. sólo déjame poner esto en su caja y así ya terminamos, ¿sí?"

Kuro asintió y un silencio incómodo se alzó entre ellos, "Ya es algo tarde." Comentó sólo por decir algo, "Mejor vamos con el señor Yamada para preguntarle si podemos irnos."

"Sí, creo que será lo mejor." Dijo Ami.

El señor Yamada permitió que Ami y Kuro salieran temprano, ya que no había más trabajo que pudiera darles. Poco después, Ami acompañaba a Kuro a la estación del tren, pero ninguno hablaba mucho.

"Kuro, ¿te has dado cuenta que mañana termina?" dijo Ami, con un tono casi imperceptible de melancolía en su voz.

"¿Qué termina mañana?" Preguntó Kuro.

Ami suspiró, "Mañana es nuestro último día juntos como voluntarios en la biblioteca."

"Lo había olvidado. Supongo que será difícil que nos veamos de nuevo después."

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada y así, en silencio, llegaron hasta la escalera que bajaba al metro. "Espera Ami." Llamó Kuro mientras buscaba en su mochila hasta que al fin sacó su cámara, "¿Ahora sí me darás permiso de tomar tu fotografía?"

La joven Mizuno se congeló, "¿Ahora?" Preguntó, "¿Aquí? ¿Pero, por qué?

"Porque hoy estás más bonita que de costumbre." Dijo él, guiñándole un ojo en plan de juego, "¿Qué dices? No tardaré mucho."

Ami no acertaba a reaccionar de ninguna forma. Se sentía desconcertada, pero tal vez él había dicho la verdad. "Está bien. Pero sólo una." Aceptó.

"¡Te aseguro que estará perfecta; te la mostraré mañana!" Kuro tomó la fotografía y se despidió; dejando a Ami confundida, con las mejillas sonrojadas de nuevo y con una muy familiar comezón en sus brazos y cuello. Mientras trataba de controlar el torrente de emociones que la asaltaba, Ami recordó que tenía que verse con su madre para ir a comprar el vestido de noche que usaría en la cena de ese mismo día. "¡Ay, no!" se quejó, "¡Llegaré tarde!" Dejando por el momento a un lado lo que acababa de pasar entre ella y Kuro, la joven se apresuró a encontrarse con su madre. 

La señora Mizuno ya estaba en el lugar donde habían acordado para cuando Ami llegó. Ami estaba visiblemente cansada y era obvio que se había apresurado. 

"Perdón por retrasarme mamá, tuve que acompañar a Kuro a la estación del metro." Se disculpó Ami mientras subía al auto.

"¿Seguro que sólo fue eso?" Preguntó su madre.

"Claro que sólo fue eso, ¿por qué lo preguntas?"

"Te ha vuelto a dar urticaria." Respondió la señora Mizuno al encender el auto, "Espero que logres controlar tus nervios para hoy en la noche; si sigues así, no podrás ir al evento."

Ami no respondió y se hundió en su asiento.

***

Minako caminaba por el Centro Comercial Tokio; curioseaba por el segundo nivel, que estaba casi todo ocupado por un gran centro de juegos de video llamado Coin Land; estaba por alejarse del local, pero una potente voz que salió de las bocinas en la entrada llamó su atención. "¡ESCUCHEN!" Gritó un anunciador que apareció en una pantalla colocada fuera de Coin Land, "¿TIENES RITMO? ¿TE ATREVES A ENFRENTAR UN DESAFÍO? ¡PUES INSCRÍBETE A NUESTRO CONCURSO DE BAILE!! ¡EL GANADOR TENDRÁ EL DERECHO DE COMPETIR CONTRA EL CAMPEÓN DE DANCE MEGAMIX: EIJI OKAMURA!!" 

La foto de Eiji Okamura apareció seguida de los premios para los primeros tres lugares y dos anuncios de Jumperade, la bebida que patrocinaba la competencia.

"Si entras al concurso, te aseguro que podrás llegar a la final."

"¡Maestra Sara!" Exclamó Minako, "¿Qué hace usted aquí?" Sara estaba acompañada de Naru, y la joven Osaka estaba ocupada mirando con atención a todos y cada uno de los empleados del local de videojuegos.

Sara, quien estaba en el centro comercial con el único objetivo de investigar un rumor sobre Coin Land que había descubierto en una de las muchas noches que había dedicado a buscar y exterminar parásitos, tuvo una idea fantástica que le permitiría no solo tener a alguien de su equipo investigando la competencia, sino también promocionar su escuela de talento. "¿Sabes qué sería interesante, Minako?" Dijo Sara, "Verlas a ti y a Naru participar en el concurso. Ustedes dos tendrían altas posibilidades de ganar."

 "Si me permite una palabra maestra Sara..." Dijo Naru, "No es necesario que yo participe."

"¡Tonterías, ustedes son las mejores alumnas de mi escuela!" Exclamó Sara, "¡Es hora de que demuestren lo que aprendieron durante el curso!"

"Pero..." Naru se detuvo para no revelar que no quería competir contra Minako, "Está bien." Dijo resignada, "Entraré al concurso, pero no le garantizo nada."

"Con eso me basta. Esperen aquí, iré a pagar sus inscripciones." Ordenó la maestra y se adelantó hasta el escritorio donde se anotaban los participantes.

"¿Crees que esto sea buena idea?" Le preguntó Naru a Minako.

"¡Claro que sí!" Respondió Minako, "El concurso servirá para probar nuestras lecciones de baile; ¡creo que será muy divertido!"

"Ojalá pudiera ser tan optimista como tú." Respondió Naru, que ya se imaginaba lo que Sara estaba planeando que ella hiciera.

"Listo, asegúrense de estar aquí mañana a mediodía para que no las dejen fuera." Dijo Sara visiblemente feliz con su idea.

"¡Aquí estaré!" Prometió Minako.

"Igual yo." Dijo Naru, mucho menos entusiasmada que Minako.

"Perfecto, las veré mañana." Aseguró Sara, que se despidió y dejó a las chicas solas.

Minako y Naru no conversaron mucho, pues Naru tenía que ir a recoger a su hermana a otro lugar y no tardó en marcharse. 

Una vez sola, Minako salió de Coin Land y se dirigió a la zona de comedores para esperar a cierta persona. Poco después, la joven Aino se entretenía mirando pasar a la gente; pero no tardó en desear haber traído a Artemis con ella. Al menos así habría tenido con quien hablar. 

"Supongo que no todo podía ser perfecto." Murmuró Minako, "Ojalá que sí venga."

Diez minutos más tarde, Wakagi Toshio apareció; luchando para abrirse paso entre la multitud. "¡Por favor discúlpame Minako!" Pidió él, inclinándose frente a ella sin atreverse a mover ni un dedo, "No era mi intención llegar tarde."

"No estoy enojada contigo." Respondió Minako, feliz de ver que no la habían dejado plantada, "¿Tuviste problemas mientras arreglabas tus asuntos?"

"Bastantes." Contestó el joven Toshio, "No creí que arreglar mis datos personales que no coinciden con mi nueva juventud me tomaría toda la mañana."

"Pero ya terminaste con todo lo que tenías pendiente, ¿no?" Preguntó Minako.

"Sólo falta mi título de abogado. Pero eso lo arreglaré después"

"Espera, si eres abogado, ¿por qué te volviste policía?" Quiso saber Minako.

"Por accidente." Dijo Wakagi, "Algún día te contaré esa larga y aburrida historia."

"No olvidaré que lo prometiste."

"Yo tampoco. Pero por ahora, ¿qué tal si comenzamos nuestra cita?" Preguntó Wakagi.

"Me encantaría." Respondió ella, tomando la mano que él le ofrecía.

El centro comercial Tokio estaba lleno y los empleados atendían lo mejor posible a los clientes que entraban y salían. "¡Hay mucha gente!" Se quejó Wakagi.

"Es día de apertura." Contestó ella, apretando la mano de su pareja para evitar que el torrente de personas los separara. Acercándose más a él, Minako se tomó de su brazo y así siguieron hasta llegar al tercer piso, que era en donde estaban los cines.

"¿Qué película quieres ver?" Preguntó el detective.

Minako leyó la cartelera y se decidió de inmediato, "Entremos a la sala ocho."

"¿El castillo en el cielo?" Preguntó Wakagi, sorprendido de que Minako deseara ver esa película de anime, "¿Estás segura?"

"¡Por supuesto, la película es bastante buena! ¿no podemos entrar?"

"Claro que podemos entrar." Respondió él, "Hace años que no veo anime en el cine." 

***

"¡Este vestido se te vería fantástico!" 

Una linda joven de ojos azul profundo como el mar examinó la prenda en cuestión, "El escote es muy atrevido, ¿no mamá?" Dijo Ami, pensando que no podría usarlo frente a él. 

La madre de Ami tomó de nuevo el vestido y no entendió por qué su hija se quejaba del escote, pues no era en verdad nada pronunciado y ni siquiera era revelador. La mujer no insistió, "Bueno, con este ya son diez vestidos de noche que rechazas, Ami. ¿Prefieres que vayamos a otra tienda?"

"No es necesario, estoy segura de poder encontrar algo aquí." Dijo Ami, apenada por no poder decidirse, pero el pensar que Kuro estaría en la cena y la vería con alguno de esos vestidos no le permitía elegir, pues a todos les encontraba defectos. Afortunadamente; ya se había calmado y la urticaria se había desvanecido casi por completo, "Perdón mamá, pero en realidad no sé cuál me convendría llevar."

"Debes escoger alguno pronto." Exigió la señora Mizuno, masajeándose las sienes.

Ami miró de un lado a otro, buscando algo adecuado y, finalmente, lo logró: Era un vestido blanco, de corte muy elegante y sin mangas. El vestido le dejaría los brazos y hombros desnudos; pero fuera de eso, no revelaría mucho de su pecho y sólo un poco de su espalda. Sí, ése vestido era el adecuado para ella, "Creo que me llevaré el que está allá."

La madre de Ami tomó el vestido que su hija mencionaba y lo estudió un poco, "No está nada mal. Me parece que te quedará muy bien ya que lo lleves puesto." Dijo la señora Mizuno más entusiasmada, "Ven, preguntemos si tienen este modelo en tu talla."

Ya en el probador, mientras se medía el vestido, Ami intentó convencerse de que el evento de esa noche no sería una experiencia tan mala como pensaba. La verdad era que sentía pánico sólo de pensar en quedar expuesta ante toda la gente importante que asistiría a la cena de los laboratorios Kenkoutai y, en especial, temía hacer o decir alguna tontería si llegaba a encontrarse con Kuro en un evento como ese. Eso la preocupaba un poco, pero cuando terminó de ponerse el vestido y se miró en el espejo de cuerpo entero, Ami se dio cuenta que se veía bastante bien, lo cual le hizo recuperar una parte de su confianza. 

Mientras examinaba cómo le quedaba el vestido, Ami se preguntó qué pensaría Kuro al verla. La idea le llegó de repente y trató de apartarla; lo último que necesitaba era pensar en algo que la pusiera nerviosa, pero no podía evitar preguntarse qué diría él cuando la viera esa noche en la cena llevando ese vestido y eso se debía a que...

"¿Estás bien allí adentro hija?"

Ami parpadeó y regresó a la realidad, "Sí mamá, ya terminé de probarme el vestido y me queda bien; ahora salgo, sólo debo quitármelo y..."

"Espera, al menos déjame entrar a ver cómo te ha quedado." Respondió la señora Mizuno y sin más, entró al vestidor, "¡Válgame!" Dijo sonriendo, "¡Creo que tendré que pasarme la cena cuidándote, hija! ¡Te ves fantástica!" 

Ami se limitó a sonreír débilmente, "Gracias mamá."

"Cámbiate de ropa para ir a pagarlo." Indicó su madre.

En el camino a las cajas, la joven Mizuno divisó una botella de Aquarius; luego de dudar un momento, Ami tomó el perfume, planeando pagarlo con su propio dinero.

"¿No tenías pensado usar el mismo que yo?" Preguntó su madre.

"Sí, pero creo que el Aquarius es mejor." Respondió Ami tímidamente, "Puedo devolverlo si eso quieres, no hay problema."

"No, está bien." Respondió la señora Mizuno.

Ami se alegró de poder conservar el perfume. Tenía pensado usarlo esa noche; y no lo hacía por lo que había dicho Kuro sobre que el Aquarius la hacía brillar. Claro que no, eso no tenía nada que ver...Ami simplemente lo había comprado porque ya no tenía perfume y necesitaba uno nuevo. Sí, eso era. O al menos, es lo que Ami se dijo a sí misma durante las siguientes cuatro horas. 

***

La película había terminado y Minako y Wakagi habían decidido salir de la bulliciosa plaza comercial para encontrar un lugar más tranquilo, el cual resultó ser una fuente de sodas. Wakagi observaba a Minako y se sentía muy feliz con su compañía. Minako era una muchacha muy alegre y bonita; y aún tenía problemas para creer que aceptara a salir con él.

En ese momento, Mina estaba ocupada comiendo un helado de fresa; al levantar la mirada y  darse cuenta que él la observaba, ella sonrió y le ofreció un poco de su postre.

La joven Aino estaba muy a gusto en ese lugar, y al mirar la sonrisa del detective, su mente trajo el recuerdo del inocente beso que le había dado aquella ocasión ya varios años atrás.

"¿Qué es lo que sucede?" Dijo Wakagi luego de aceptar un poco de helado, "Te has puesto muy distante de repente."  

Minako dudó un momento y esta vez sus ojos se detuvieron más largamente en los de Wakagi, "No es nada, sólo pensaba."

"¿Puedo preguntar en qué?"

"Oh, en muchas cosas." Dijo ella, "Cosas que seguramente no recuerdas ya."

"¿Cómo estás tan segura? Mi memoria se ha recuperado casi totalmente."

"¿Qué recuerdas de Sakurada?" Comentó ella luego de un momento.

"Para empezar, recuerdo sus vestidos rojos del mismo tono que su cabello, y no he olvidado sus abanicos, ¿recuerdas cómo solía comportarse cuando estabas cerca?"

"Desde luego." Respondió Minako, que se enderezó, inclinó la mano como si sostuviera un abanico y levantó las cejas, "¡Por favor acepta la oferta!" Imitó, "¡Sailor V será una maravilla si se une a la policía!"

La risa de Wakagi se desparramó por todo el local. Varias personas se volvieron un segundo para mirarlo, "¡Perfecto! ¡Sólo que a mí solía amenazarme con enviarme a Rusia otra vez si no te convencía de trabajar con nosotros!"

Minako sonrió ampliamente, divertida al recordar esas cosas.

"Oye." Dijeron ambos a coro, "¿Te acuerdas de...?"

Los dos se miraron, y otra vez los demás clientes se giraron para mirarlos al oír estallar las risas. Hasta la mesera, acostumbrada al escándalo, los miró con curiosidad.

Hablaron durante mucho tiempo antes de que salieran de la fuente de sodas y siguieran caminando juntos. La pareja caminó hasta que llegaron hasta un puente cercano a la casa de Minako, el cual subieron y se detuvieron a la mitad para poder observar pasar el tráfico debajo. El puente estaba vacío y la brisa del atardecer se deslizaba suavemente alrededor de ellos. Minako recargó los codos en el barandal. Wakagi se acercó a ella y pasó su brazo por su espalda, abrazándola con cuidado a la altura de la cadera.

"Me gustas, Wakagi. Me gustas mucho." Dijo Minako mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su pecho. Minako temió haberse apresurado, pero de verdad necesitaba saber qué sentía él.

"Tú también me gustas mucho Minako. La verdad es que...me he enamorando de ti."

Minako se enjugó una lágrima que se había deslizado por su mejilla.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó el detective, "¿Minako?"

"Sí. Estoy feliz. Al fin me has dicho esas palabras Wakagi...tal vez soy una tonta, pero he esperado escuchar eso desde que tenía trece años." Dijo ella en voz baja, "Porque yo he estado enamorada de ti desde entonces."

"Lamento haberme tardado tanto princesa; pero ahora que sé lo que siento por ti, ya no te dejaré sola nunca más."

La joven Aino cerró el abrazo y murmuró, "Es extraño, todo esto es casi como... no sé, como una de esas viejas películas románticas..."

"Si es así, entonces ésta es una excelente película." Wakagi la miró de nuevo y Minako le pareció más hermosa que antes, "¿Supongo que ahora es cuando debo besarte?"

"Sí, querido." Asintió con seriedad Minako, "Creo que eso es lo más adecuado."

Wakagi se acercó y, con un lento movimiento, se inclinó para apoyar sus labios en los de Minako. No hizo el menor intento de hacer más profundo el beso y se contentó con sostenerla cerca de él. Sus labios eran suaves sobre los de ella y poco a poco, el contacto se hizo más y más íntimo, permitiendo que el calor de ambos se mezclara.

Minako sintió el leve movimiento de parte de Wakagi que convirtió el beso en algo nuevo,  algo que subía y bajaba, que era gentil y a la vez firme. "Esto es maravilloso." Pensó Minako ante la nueva y envolvente sensación; la idea despertó en ella una emoción que la sorprendió ligeramente y la llevó a interrumpir el beso antes de que alguno de los dos decidiera llevarlo más lejos.

"...Fue perfecto Minako..." Suspiró Wakagi, sus ojos aún entrecerrados.

"...Sí...sí lo fue..." Murmuró ella, saboreando el hermoso beso que había compartido con su detective.

"¿Puedo pedirte algo, Wakagi?" Preguntó Minako, "Entraré a un concurso de baile en el centro comercial y me sentiría mejor si estás allí apoyándome. ¿Aceptarías ir a verme?"  

"Claro que sí, será un placer estar allí para ti, princesa."

Minako se alegró, "Te lo agradezco. El concurso será a las doce, ¿sí puedes a esa hora?"

"Claro, tendré libre el mediodía. Y ya que mencionaste la hora, creo que te llevaré a tu casa. Se hace algo tarde y no quiero problemas con tus padres en nuestra primera cita."

Ella se limitó a darle una palmada en el pecho, "Está bien. Vayamos allá."

"¿Prometes ir a verme?" Preguntó Minako cuando estuvieron a la puerta de su casa.

Wakagi le besó la punta de la nariz, "Te lo prometo. Nada impedirá que mañana antes del mediodía esté en el centro comercial."

Minako le tomó la mano y sonrió, "Gracias Wakagi, esto es muy importante para mí." 

"No te preocupes, estaré puntual animándote. Hasta mañana." 

"Hasta mañana entonces." Dijo Minako y caminó hasta su puerta, para después volverse y despedirlo con la mano mientras se alejaba. Esperó hasta que doblara la esquina y entró a su casa. No se sorprendió de que sus padres no estuvieran, ya que a esa hora aún estaban ocupados en el restaurante de la familia ubicado a espaldas de la casa. Ya en su habitación, Minako se dejó caer en su cama, una enorme y cálida sonrisa adornando su rostro. 

"¿Qué tal estuvo tu cita?." Comentó Artemis, que estaba acostado en una almoahda. "Por lo que se ve te fue muy bien."

Minako abrazó al gato, "¿Bien? Mi querido Artemis, ¡Fue Fantástico!"

***

Ami Mizuno miraba por su ventana y trataba de darse confianza; su urticaria ya había desaparecido, pero aún estaba nerviosa. En la otra habitación, su madre estaba terminando de arreglarse. Ami ya estaba lista; el vestido que había comprado esa tarde le quedaba perfecto, y su mamá se lo había dicho. Pero eso no le hacía las cosas más fáciles. 

*Knock* *Knock*

"Ami, el doctor Tanoshii ya está aquí; es hora de irnos."

"Ahora voy mamá." Ami suspiró, tomó su bolso y caminó a la puerta de su recamara, pero se detuvo de repente, casi lo olvidaba: El Aquarius. Ami regresó hasta su cómoda, tomó la botella de perfume y se roció un poco.

El doctor Tanoshii estaba muy serio; no hacía bromas como de costumbre y su único comentario memorable había sido el halago a la apariencia de las dos bellas damas que lo acompañarían esa noche a la cena de los laboratorios Kenkoutai

"Bien, aquí estamos, en el hotel Hallmark." Anunció Tanoshii, "Justo a las 8:00 en punto."

Ami nunca había estado antes en el Hallmark, el hotel más fino y caro de la ciudad; sus quince pisos eran en verdad imponentes. Una vez dentro, Ami tuvo que aceptar que la decoración de la recepción y la sala principal era extraordinaria. 

Su madre, que iba unos pasos adelante junto a Tanoshii, se detuvo y esperó a que la alcanzara en el área de ascensores, "El evento es en el salón del octavo piso." Avisó ella.

"Espero que no se prolongue demasiado." Dijo Ami, no muy entusiasmada, "Mañana es mi último día de voluntaria en la biblioteca y no quiero llegar tarde."

Mientras esperaban el ascensor, la madre de Ami y el doctor Tanoshii conversaron sobre el trabajo en el hospital, para después pasar a sus impresiones del nuevo antibiótico; la madre de Ami estaba bastante interesada en su desempeño en el mercado. Tanoshii simplemente asentía, él también estaba interesado en lo mismo. Ami escuchaba todo con atención. Había leído las especificaciones del antibiótico en una revista médica y le parecía difícil de creer que no causara efectos secundarios, iba a comentar algo, pero el elevador llegó y decidió guardar silencio. Mientras subían, Ami mantuvo sus ojos cerrados; intentaba respirar de manera calmada y profunda para combatir los nervios. Fue inútil. Pronto se sorprendió pensando en él de nuevo, "Kuro, ¿Por qué no sales de mi mente?" Se preguntó. 

"Ya llegamos." Anuncio su madre, "No estés nerviosa hija, lo más seguro es que pases todo el evento sentada con nosotros." Poco después, los tres entraban en un amplio salón.

Ami recorrió con la vista el lugar: había allí una veintena de mesas cubiertas con manteles blancos y adornadas con un hermoso cisne de cristal colocado en  una canasta de flores como centro de mesa. La mayoría de las mesas ya estaba ocupada y las personas eran atendidas por alrededor de cincuenta meseros. A la izquierda, hasta el fondo del salón, se elevaba una elegante plataforma en la que se había colocado un podio. Al otro extremo, un grupo de músicos se ocupaban en tocar una pieza muy agradable. Al fondo, el salón se habría en una amplia terraza. 

"No te impresiones demasiado." Le aconsejó su madre, "Los Morino siempre hacen esto."

"¿Los dueños de los laboratorios Kenkoutai?" Preguntó Ami.

"Exacto. Les encanta exagerar." Explicó la madre de Ami mientras le permitía a Tanoshii que la llevara a ella y a su hija hasta su mesa, "Si quieres mi opinión..." Continuó, ahora en voz baja, "Es de muy mal gusto que sean tan ostentosos."

Ami estaba totalmente de acuerdo con su madre en este asunto. 

Una vez en la mesa, Ami tomó el lugar entre su madre y el doctor Tanoshii. "Tu madre dijo la verdad." Dijo Tanoshii mientras miraba los cubiertos, "Los Morino son muy ostentosos y algo presumidos."

"¿Pero qué esto no es tirar el dinero?" Preguntó Ami.

"Los Morino tienen dinero como para quemar." Respondió su madre, "Pero tienes razón, es una lástima que lo tiren en esto."

"Podríamos no haber asistido para no formar parte de esto." Dijo Ami.

"Los Morino no aceptan de buen modo ser defraudados." Explicó la mamá de Ami, "Es por eso que recogieron los boletos en la entrada, para saber quién asistió o no." 

"El lado bueno es la comida, siempre es cocina de primer nivel." Opinó Tanoshii.

"¿Y quieres que conozca a esta gente?" Peguntó Ami en voz baja.

"¿Por qué no? Izumi Morino es un chico inteligente. No te traje para que lo invites a salir. Pero pensé que sería mejor que lo conocieras." Respondió su madre mientras leía la etiqueta del licor que había en la mesa, "Además, si vas a ser médico y a relacionarte con los laboratorios Kenkoutai; tendrás que aprender a enfrentar a ricos locos como los Morino de vez en cuando. Tómalo como un entrenamiento. Y por lo que veo allá..." Dijo la señora Mizuno apuntando a una mesa cercana, "...Tal vez no sea tan mala experiencia para ti después de todo."

Ami miró en la dirección que su madre apuntaba y se encontró con Kuro, sentado junto a su hermana y un hombre de alrededor de sesenta años que Ami imaginó era el abuelo. Kuro, que tenía cara de estar aburridísimo, llevaba un traje negro, camisa blanca y una corbata carmesí; extrañamente, Kuro no usaba sus lentes de contacto verdes y en lugar de eso había llevado un par de lentes normales que dejaban ver el color negro de sus ojos. Ami sonrió al recordar cuando pensaba que Kuro tenía ojos color esmeralda. Sentada al lado de su hermano, Misao llevaba un elegante vestido color hueso que resaltaba su vívido y rojo cabello; la joven Kizuko parecía estar de muy buen humor. El abuelo, sentado junto a su nieta, llevaba un traje gris claro y se mantenía ocupado conversando con otra persona.

"¿No irás a saludarlo?" Preguntó su madre, "Su mesa no está tan lejos de la nuestra."

Ami no pudo responder, pues el doctor Tanoshii les pidió que guardaran silencio, ya que su anfitrión estaba por iniciar su discurso.

El doctor Morino, un hombre bajito, flaco y ligeramente calvo, se acercó al podio, subió un escalón y saludó a los invitados. Les agradeció haber asistido a la cena y luego de dar una breve introducción, cedió el micrófono a su hijo: Izumi Morino. El joven Morino, un muchacho de unos dieciséis años y el vivo retrato de su padre, subió al podio entre aplausos y luego de saludar; comenzó su discurso, explicando en detalle cómo se desarrolló el nuevo antibiótico, a lo que siguió un largo etcétera sobre las cualidades del medicamento.

Cuarenta minutos después; Ami ya estaba aburrida y se arriesgó a mirar hacia la mesa de Kuro. Misao se veía tan aburrida come ella, el abuelo fingía interés y Kuro estaba haciendo origami con las servilletas. Ami entonces miró a su madre, era fácil ver que había miles de cosas que hubiera preferido hacer en ese momento. Tanoshii estaba igual, fingiendo poner atención. Al fin, Izumi terminó y cuando bajó del podio, la cena fue servida.

"¿Qué te parece, Ami?" Comentó su madre cuando por fin les sirvieron algo de comer. 

"Huele muy bien." Dijo ella, apreciando el aroma de la crema de espárragos con la que se abrió el menú de la noche.

"Espera a probarlo. Te aseguro que no lo olvidarás." Prometió Tanoshii. 

Mientras los invitados comían, los músicos comenzaron su repertorio con una pieza tranquila y agradable que Ami disfrutó bastante. El platillo principal, que consistía en verduras al ajonjolí acompañadas con un corte de lomo de cordero en salsa de hongos, fue bastante bueno y Ami tuvo que admitir que Tanoshii había tenido razón: La comida sí era de primer nivel. El postre, helado frito con frutas, fue también excelente y Ami estaba segura que Usagi y Minako lo habrían apreciado enormemente. Cuando la cena terminó, los invitados se concentraron en conversar y beber una copa de vino. Los Morino visitaban todas las mesas que podían, con resultados más negativos que positivos. Algunas personas se habían levantado para estirar las piernas y conversar. Ami, que no tenía mucho que agregar a la plática de su madre y el doctor Tanoshii, pidió permiso para levantarse un poco. 

La joven caminó por las orillas del salón tratando de pasar desapercibida, pero...

"¡Hola Ami!" Exclamó Misao Kizuko, "¡Me da gusto verte aquí!"

"Hola." Respondió Ami, esperando que Kuro no se acercara de repente, "¿Cómo estás?"

"Bastante bien." Dijo ella mirándola con atención, "Veo que escogiste un Vertuonse."

"¿Acaso me veo mal?" Preguntó Ami al pensar que la marca de su vestido no era la adecuada para la ocasión, "Pero yo estaba segura que..."

"¡Cálmate Ami! Si te ves casi tan espléndida como yo." Bromeó la joven Kizuko, riendo un poco y posando para mostrar su bella figura, "Ese vestido te queda perfecto."

"Te lo agradezco." Dijo Ami, "Por cierto..." 

"¿Sí? ¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó Misao, "Si buscas a Kuro, lo vi salir a la terraza hace poco."

"...Gracias, pero no es eso lo que quería."

"No pareces muy segura, ¿sabes?" Interrumpió Misao. "Bueno, como quieras. Ahora si me disculpas, iré a saludar al doctor Yamashiro, tal vez hoy sí consiga que me invite a salir."

"Adelante." Respondió Ami, mirando cómo Misao se acercaba a un guapo joven de cabello castaño y comenzaba a hablar con él, "Se tiene mucha confianza." Pensó.

Olvidando a Misao, Ami miró detrás suyo, hacia la salida a la terraza. Dio un paso en esa dirección, pero se detuvo al encontrarse con Izumi Morino, "Gusto en conocerte." Saludó ella, "Me llamo Mizuno Ami."

"Hola." Respondió él luego de pasar un canapé, "¿Qué pasa? YO estoy ocupado ahora."

"Tu nuevo antibiótico es increíble, felicidades por haberlo desarrollado. ¿Podría preguntar en qué consiste?" Insistió Ami, más que nada por cortesía.

"No, es un secreto industrial." Dijo Izumi, que entonces tomó una voz bastante pedante y presumida, "De cualquier modo, YO no creo que puedas entender cómo lo desarrollé aunque te lo explicara. Verás, el procedimiento es muy complicado y sólo un genio como YO pudo haberlo descubierto. Pienso que la gente no debería de sorprenderse, si mi IQ es de poco más de cuatrocientos, ¿no debería ser normal entonces que YO pudiera lograr ese triunfo médico? Porque debes saber que sólo YO podría haber hecho esto. Y fue algo muy simple en verdad: YO estaba un día en mi casa pensando que ya era hora de que alguien creara un antibiótico especial y me di cuenta que sólo YO, que soy alguien..."

¿Bastante presumido? Pensó Ami mientras Izumi se alababa, "Esto es muy interesante, pero creo que necesito salir a respirar un poco." Dijo en la primera oportunidad.

"...YO me di cuenta que YO era el más adecuado para ser el presidente de la clase, porque YO tengo la inteligencia, YO...¿qué? Ya entiendo, de seguro estar con alguien tan superior a ti como lo soy YO debe ser difícil, tal vez YO uso palabras muy complicadas. Adelante, YO estaré por aquí si quieres hablar." Izumi entonces le dio la espalda, tomó unos canapés de una charola y se alejó.

Ami respiró profundo y se dirigió a la terraza, escuchar el monólogo de Izumi había sido agotador y le vendría bien un poco de aire fresco. Cuando salió, fue recibida por las luces de la ciudad, el cielo lleno de estrellas y por la luna que esparcía su plateado resplandor por el firmamento. Al fondo de la terraza, debajo de una de las lámparas que alumbraban el lugar y recargado en el barandal estaba Kuro, jugando con sus lentes y al parecer ajeno a todo. Ami se acercó, aún faltaba algo para que el evento terminara y no quería arriesgarse a otra 'conversación' con Izumi. "Hola Kuro. Buenas noches."

Kuro se giró para mirarla, "Me alegra verte Ami, es lo mejor que me ha pasado esta noche."

"Gracias." Dijo ella, "¿Te pasa algo? Eres la única persona fuera del salón."

"Ya no." Respondió él con una sonrisa mientras guardaba sus lentes, "Ahora somos dos."

"Eso es cierto." Ami sonrió discretamente, "¿Disfrutas la velada?"

"Como si fuera posible." Respondió Kuro, "Esto es una gran farsa, lo único rescatable es el antibiótico que desarrolló Izumi. Todo lo demás es un desperdicio de dinero."

"¿Tú piensas lo mismo?" Preguntó Ami.

"¿Qué otra cosa podría pensar?" Kuro se mostró triste, "Lo que se ha gastado esta noche habría servido para alimentar una semana a todos los niños de mi antiguo orfanato. Es una lástima que los Morino hagan esto en vez de donar su dinero a una buena causa." 

Ami se acercó a él y se detuvo a su lado, "Estoy de acuerdo, una obra de caridad les daría más publicidad que este evento "

Kuro y Ami conversaron un poco sobre la cena y otras cosas sin importancia y Ami descubrió que no estaba tan nerviosa como había temido, "No me has dicho qué hacías aquí afuera." Dijo Ami para cambiar un poco de tema. 

"¿Quieres que te diga la verdad?" Preguntó Kuro, acercándose un poco a ella.

Ami lo miró algo intrigada, "Sí, la verdad es siempre lo mejor."

"Muy bien." Kuro respiró profundamente, "Pensaba en ti, Ami. Pensaba en que después de mañana ya no nos veremos más."

"¿Por qué pensarías en algo así?" Preguntó Ami, su corazón latiendo un poco más de prisa.

"Porque no quiero que nos separemos." Confesó Kuro, "Me harías mucha falta Ami. Pero entiendo si tú piensas lo contrario."

Ami dudó y guardó silencio, ¿debía decirle que ella también lo extrañaría mucho?

"Ami yo..." Kuro se interrumpió, "...Estoy diciendo tonterías, no me hagas caso."

"No son tonterías Kuro. Termina lo que ibas a decir, por favor."

"Sólo iba a decirte que el perfume que has usado esta noche es el complemento perfecto para ti, y que ese vestido te queda maravilloso." Kuro pasó saliva, "Ami quiero decirte que...eres la mujer más hermosa que he conocido."

La joven Mizuno volvió a guardar silencio. En el fondo, sabía que esas eran las palabras que deseaba escuchar; y ahora que él las había dicho, no sabía como debía responder. Si tan sólo fuera más fácil...si no tuviera que atender a otras obligaciones...si pudiera saber con exactitud qué era lo que sentía por él. Si pudiera saberlo, entonces ella podría...

El silencio de Ami era terrible para él, pues no sabía si estaba molesta o no por lo que acababa de decirle; pero no podría saberlo si no trataba de obtener una respuesta. Conteniendo la respiración, Kuro acarició el rostro de Ami con el dorso de su mano derecha. "Ami, si te ofendí con lo que acabo de decirte, perdóname." Dijo él, su voz sólo un suspiro, "Pero no puedo evitar tener estos sentimientos por ti,  simplemente no puedo."

La joven Mizuno tomó lentamente la mano de Kuro con la suya, la mantuvo sobre su mejilla un instante y después, entrelazó sus dedos con los de él. Ami posó sus ojos en los de Kuro y lo que sintió al hacerlo le causó miedo. Miedo porque al mirar en la profundidad de esos ojos Ami había descubierto qué era lo que ella sentía por él. Miedo porque eso no era algo que debería sentir por él. Miedo porque era algo que Ami no había planeado. 

"¿Qué ha pasado con nosotros, Kuro?" Preguntó Ami, su voz temblaba y su mano se cerraba con fuerza sobre la suya, "No se suponía que esto sucediera. Jamás imaginé que llegaría a sentir algo así...no...no sé que hacer..."

"Sólo déjate llevar Ami." Le murmuró él al oído, abrazándola con lentitud, "Sólo déjate llevar por lo que sientes por mí." 

Ami aceptó su abrazo y cerró los ojos, olvidándose momentáneamente de todo, permitiendo que el calor de sus brazos la mantuviera segura y a salvo de todos sus miedos. Esos miedos que en ese momento, estando junto a él, parecían tan lejanos. ¿Acaso esto era lo que Usagi sentía cuando Mamoru la abrazaba de esta manera? Usagi. Sailor Moon. La princesa que ella, como todas las otras Sailor Scout, debía proteger aún a costa de todo. Ami se separó de Kuro y lo miró con tristeza. No podían seguir. 

"Kuro, será mejor que esto quede aquí." Dijo ella sin volver a mirarlo, ya que si lo hacía, no sabía si podría resistir el deseo de abrazarlo de nuevo y regresar a la cálida seguridad de sus brazos, "Los dos tenemos cosas que hacer y no podemos dejar a un lado nuestras responsabilidades...yo... perdóname, no puedo explicarte porqué debe ser así."

Kuro dejó que Ami se alejara y escuchó lo que decía. Tenía razón. Había cosas que tenían que hacerse y hasta que no estuvieran terminadas, no podía permitirse pensar en otra cosa; sin importar cuánto deseara lo contrario. 

"No tienes que explicar nada. Supongo que es mejor que seamos sólo amigos." Respondió, seguro de que ella no cambiaría de opinión.

Ami desvió la mirada hacia la ciudad, esas palabras le dolieron un poco, pues en lo más profundo de su corazón, deseaba que Kuro la convenciera de seguir adelante. 

"Sí. Es mejor que sólo seamos amigos...por siempre amigos, ¿no es así?" Dijo en voz baja. Todo había terminado antes de empezar, pero quizás era lo mejor para ambos.

Kuro no respondió y miró hacia el salón; Había sentido algo. Algo muy extraño que ella no había percibido, ¿pero cómo podría? Ami Mizuno era una mujer normal.

"¿Pasa algo en el salón?" Preguntó ella, siguiendo la mirada del joven Kizuko.

Kuro tomó suavemente a Ami por los hombros y ella no se resistió, pero pudo ver la duda en su rostro. Kuro la soltó y la llevó hacia una larga banca, en donde le pidió que se sentara.

"¿Qué sucede?" Quiso saber Ami, un poco de esperanza renació en ella, ¿acaso sí trataría de hacerla cambiar de opinión?

"No te preocupes, no sucede nada malo." Respondió él y comenzó a acariciar sus hombros con lentitud, "Dime, ¿Tienes sueño?"

"¿Sueño? No. Bueno sí, un poco." Respondió Ami, que entonces bostezó profundamente, eso era extraño; un segundo antes no se había sentido así, pero ahora no tendría problemas para dormir un rato. Kuro acariciaba sus brazos; su toque era suave y ligero, casi como si sus dedos fueran delicadas plumas de cisne. Ami se sentía en paz y sin darse cuenta, sus ojos se cerraron y un sueño tranquilo y profundo se apoderó de ella.

Kuro acostó a Ami en la banca, la cubrió con su saco y la besó en la frente, "Duerme tranquila mi querida Ami. Todo estará normal cuando despiertes." Murmuró mientras se ponía de pie. Dedicándole una última mirada a la hermosa joven de la que se había enamorado; Kuro Kizuko regresó al salón de eventos, en donde la cena de los Morino había dado un giro definitivamente para peor.

.

...

....

......

........

"Ami...Ami....¡Despierta!"

La joven Mizuno abrió lentamente los ojos, parpadeó y estiró los brazos.

"Ami, ¿por qué te quedaste dormida aquí?" Preguntó la señora Mizuno, "Si ya querías irte, deberías habernos dicho."

"No recuerdo haberme dormido." Dijo Ami levantándose, "¿Dónde está Kuro?"

"El y su familia ya se fueron." Respondió su madre. 

Mirando hacia el salón, Ami pudo darse cuenta de que los meseros ya estaban recogiendo las mesas, "Pero, ¿qué hora es?"

"Las dos de la mañana." Respondió la mujer.

Ami no podía creerlo, ¿había dormido casi dos horas? Cuando habló con Kuro apenas estaba por dar la medianoche, "¿En serio es tan tarde?"

"Sí, la reunión terminó hace poco." Dijo la mamá de Ami, "Ven, ya es hora de irse."

"...Está bien." Respondió Ami levantándose y envolviéndose con el saco de Kuro. La joven estaba confundida, "Oye mamá, ¿qué han estado haciendo?" Preguntó mientras atravesaban el salón de eventos, que estaba bastante desordenado.

La señora Mizuno y el doctor Tanoshii se detuvieron un momento, "Pues hablar, supongo. No recuerdo bien las últimas dos horas de la cena, ¿no es de lo más raro?" Dijo la mamá de Ami, "Es como si hubiera estado dormida, o algo."

Mas tarde, Ami Mizuno se revolvía inquieta entre sus sábanas. Esa noche le había pasado algo que hacía que no saber que pasó durante las dos horas del evento que se había perdido no le importara. La joven Mizuno se sentó, encendió la lámpara de su mesita de noche y miró el saco negro que colgaba en la perilla de la puerta. Sí, su responsabilidad como Sailor Scout no le permitiría llevar las cosas más adelante con Kuro. Pero aunque todo había terminado, finalmente había podido experimentar por sí misma lo que Usagi sentía al estar junto a Mamoru y le había parecido lo más hermoso del mundo. Sonriendo, Ami se recostó de nuevo, cerró los ojos y se preparó para dormirse, "Tal vez algún día Kuro..." Murmuró antes de caer dormida, "...Podré decirte lo que hay en mi corazón." 

***

"¡Maestro Sarnath!"

Sarnath se levantó de su cama y recibió al tercer general de los parásitos, el horrible Mongoro, encargado de las dos colmenas de América. Mongoro era una masa grasosa con forma humana, sin cabeza, con una boca de dientes podridos a la mitad del pecho y ojos en las palmas de las manos. Era el general que Sarnath detestaba más de los cuatro. Afortunadamente, Reptylet y Tarabat estaban muertos, así que ya sólo tendría que lidiar con él y con Coranot, "¿Qué quieres Mongoro?"  

"El Gran Necromante quiere hablar con usted." Anunció Mongoro, "Está esperando."

"Ya me lo imaginaba." Dijo Sarnath, saliendo de su habitación, "Con Kernath muerto, de seguro está más histérico que de costumbre. ¿Qué quiere esta vez?"

Mongoro se movía pesadamente por los pasillos, siguiendo a Sarnath, "Que le enviemos la luz blanca de una vez. Disculpe maestro Sarnath, sobre este nuevo sistema que está usando en mis colmenas, no estoy muy de acuerdo con usted."

Sarnath siguió caminando en silencio, su nuevo sistema había probado ser muy efectivo: Cada noche enviaba a un grupo de parásitos a robar luz blanca a los humanos mientras dormían. Era mucho más fácil y rápido que secuestrar humanos y exprimirles la luz blanca hasta matarlos. El nuevo sistema evitaba muertes y eso era lo que Sarnath quería. La razón por la que había hecho eso era Hotaru Tomoe. Sarnath no podría verla de nuevo si no dejaba atrás todo lo que el Gran Necromante representaba. También estaban los cuatro fantasmas que le hablaron; habían tenido razón: él ya no quería estar con el ejercito de los parásitos.

Mongoro se adelantó y abrió la puerta que daba al centro de control de la colmena. Sarnath avanzó hasta el pie de las máquinas. El resplandor del cristal era cegador. Todo estaba listo para enviar la luz blanca a la fortaleza. Algo enfadado, caminó hasta las llamas en las que aparecía la imagen del Gran Necromante, "¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?"

"¿¡Dónde está mi Luz blanca!?" Preguntó el amo, "¡Debiste enviarla ayer!"

"No se preocupe, lo haré justo ahora." Dijo Sarnath, "No tiene que hacer tanto escándalo."

"Estás muy insolente." Dijo el Gran Necromante, "Mejor cuídate. Podrías morir."

"Engreído." Murmuró Sarnath cuando acabó la comunicación.

"¿Está listo?" Preguntó Mongoro,

"Por supuesto, activa el control de una vez." Ordenó.

El horrible general obedeció y las partes de la máquina aceleraron sus movimientos, el techo de la cámara se abrió y la luz blanca fue expulsada hacia el cielo. Afuera, en el bosque que rodeaba la colmena, la energía expulsada quemó toda la vegetación y el calor cristalizó el suelo. Más tarde, cientos de reporteros reportarían ese fenómeno, sin saber qué había pasado. Sarnath apagó la máquina, y cuando estaba por salir del cuarto de control, el suelo se sacudió y las paredes comenzaron a cuartearse, "¿Qué haces?" Gritó; girándose y encontrándose con que Mongoro había activado el sistema de autodestrucción de las dos colmenas, "¡¿Estás loco?!"

"Obedezco órdenes." Respondió Mongoro, "Sé que planeas traicionarnos, por eso morirás."

 "Déjame ir o tendré que acabar contigo." Advirtió Sarnath.

"No lo creo. Haré lo que el Gran Necromante ordenó y moriremos juntos." Gritó Mongoro.

"Ya se verá." Dijo Sarnath, desenvainando su espada.

Mongoro gritó y se lanzó adelante con intención de matar. Sarnath esperó al último instante y lanzó un golpe de espada fatal que partió a Mongoro en dos. "Creo que le hice un favor a las Sailor Scout." Murmuró mientras salía de la colmena, "Ya no tendrán que enfrentarse al asqueroso de Mongoro." Sarnath salió justo a tiempo; la colmena se hundió detrás de él y lo más seguro era que la otra colmena de América también estuviera desplomándose. Bien, ya no podría volver a la fortaleza; se había convertido en un traidor. Sólo le quedaba un lugar a donde ir: Tokio.

En otro lugar, una gigantesca masa de piedra flotaba sobre el océano. En las profundidades de esta fortaleza, un ser misterioso se regodea al mirar cómo una enorme cantidad de luz blanca llegaba a sus máquinas. Una vez que la energía está almacenada; el Gran Necromante camina de regreso a su trono. Cuando llega allí, se encuentra con que alguien aguarda por él: Es el último de los cuatro generales del ejército de los parásitos y el más poderoso de todos, casi tan fuerte como Sarnath y Kernath. Su nombre es Coranot.

"Mi amo, ¿para qué me ha mandado llamar?" Preguntó el general, arrodillándose cuando el Gran Necromante pasó a su lado.

"Te tengo una misión. Irás a Japón." Dijo el amo mientras se sentaba en el trono.

"¿Debo vengar al maestro Kernath?"

"No. Vigilarás a esas Sailor Scout; las seguirás y las matarás cuando estén vulnerables."

"Lo haré, pero necesito información sobre mi objetivo." 

"Eso lo conseguirás del último reporte que envió Kernath." Dijo el Gran Necromante, "Allí hay información suficiente. Pero escucha bien, no te confíes al enfrentarlas o te destruirán."

"No lo haré." Respondió Coranot.

"Bien, entonces márchate y cumple tus órdenes." 

"Con placer, amo." Dijo Coranot con una reverencia y salió del salón del trono.

Una vez solo, el Gran Necromante tomó un trago de una copa de vino. No le importaba si Coranot moría. Pronto sus máquinas funcionarían y podría revivir a seres más fuertes que estarían a su servicio: Los antiguos.

La historia continuará en el capítulo doce.

Nota:

La historia de Kintaro es muy popular en Japón, de hecho, es raro el niño que no la haya escuchado. La leyenda narra la historia de un niño que logra llegar a ser un gran héroe. Los padres japoneses acostumbran colgar pinturas de Kintaro en la habitación de los bebés recién nacidos para que tenga buena suerte.

¿Tienes comentarios? Si es así, puedes enviarlos a este correo: 

facer_dr@hotmail.com


	13. La calma antes de la tormenta Parte 1 de...

Aviso legal: Los personajes de Sailor Moon fueron creados por y son copyright de Naoko Takeuchi.

Los guardianes fueron creados para esta historia por mí, así como los antiguos. Si deseas usarlos para cualquier cosa, contáctame antes.

Ecos de Otras Vidas.

Por

Fabian Cruz

Capítulo Doce.

La calma antes de la tormenta.

Parte 1 de 2

###

"¡MINA! ¡Ya es tarde!" Exclamó Artemis, clavando ligeramente sus uñas en los hombros de Minako, "¡Levántate de una buena vez!"

"¡Ouuch!" Se quejó Minako, "¿Qué te pasa?"

"¡Te quedaste dormida!" La regañó el gato, "Por si ya lo olvidaste, ¡hoy es el concurso!"

"Es que estaba soñando bonito. Pero calma, todavía es temprano."

"¿Temprano?" Dijo Artemis, "¡Son casi las diez de la mañana!"

"¡No!" Exclamó ella.

"¡Sí!" Respondió el gato, "Son las nueve cuarenta y siete."

"¡Pero tengo que bañarme y desayunar y llamar a las chicas para que vayan a verme y escoger qué ponerme para el concurso y...!" Gritó Minako, poniéndose en pie de un brinco y tratando de hacer diez cosas a la vez.

"¡Cálmate!" Pidió el gato, "¡Aún hay tiempo! Primero concéntrate en lo más importante."

"¡Eso sería bañarme!" Dijo Minako deteniéndose en seco.

"¿Y qué seguiría después de que hagas eso?"

"¡Escoger mi ropa, vestirme y desayunar!" Contestó, "Llamaré a las chicas desde el centro comercial. Así me ahorraré algunos minutos."

"¿Ves que esto fue mejor?" Preguntó el gato.

"Sí, ¡Gracias Artemis!" Dijo Minako, que se dirigió al baño con rapidez.

Luego de un baño rápido, Minako, aún envuelta en su toalla, dedicó quince minutos a seleccionar algo que le permitiera verse bien y tener buena movilidad durante el concurso; finalmente se decidió por una camisa top blanca, una minifalda color naranja y zapatillas de piso color blanco. "¿Qué te parece?" Preguntó Minako al tiempo que abrochaba el último botón de la falda, "Dime la verdad, ¿no me veo muy atrevida?"

"Te ves muy bien." Contesto el gato con un guiño, "A Wakagi le gustará bastante."

"Espero que tengas razón." Respondió Minako devolviendo el guiño del gato, "Gracias Artemis."

Minako miró el reloj mientras arreglaba su cabello, "Son las diez y media, aún podemos desayunar y llegar sin retrasarnos al centro comercial."

"Sí. Por cierto Minako..." Comenzó a decir el gato, su voz ahora era en extremo seria.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes mal?"

"No, estoy bien. Es sólo que no podré estar contigo en el concurso." Dijo Artemis, "Luna y yo tenemos cosas que hacer en el centro de comando. Buscaremos a los guardianes y también revisaremos los datos que hemos conseguido sobre los parásitos."

Minako se entristeció un poco, "¿No podrían dejarlo para después de la competencia?"

"Dudo que permitan gatos en el centro comercial durante el concurso, Mina."

"Podrías cambiar a tu forma humana para acompañarme." Sugirió ella.

Artemis suspiró, "No es tan fácil para mí hacer eso. Tú lo sabes bien."

Minako se limitó a atar su cabello con su cinta escarlata, "Sólo lo sugería, no te molestes."

"Mina, aunque no pueda estar allí en persona, te apoyaré con todo el corazón. Siempre ha sido así y siempre lo será. No vayas a olvidarlo."

"Eso lo sé muy bien Artemis. Somos un equipo." Dijo ella menos triste, "Pero quería que me acompañaras. No será igual si no estás conmigo."

"¡Mina! ¡No puedes deprimirte el día de hoy!" Exclamó el gato, "¡Tienes un concurso que ganar! ¡Yo sé que puedes ganar!" Artemis bajó de la cama y saltó al regazo de Minako, "En verdad me duele no acompañarte, pero puedo ir contigo hasta la plaza, ¿Servirá de algo?"

Minako abrazó a su gato, "Sí, servirá de mucho Artemis, te lo agradezco de veras."

"Por nada, Mina." Respondió el felino, "Ahora, ¿Qué te parece si bajamos a desayunar?"

Ella rió un poco, "Me parece una buena idea." Dijo y salió de su cuarto llevando al gato en brazos, "Gracias por ser mi amigo Artemis. Ganaré este concurso por nosotros, te lo prometo." Le murmuró mientras bajaban las escaleras.

No mucho después, luego del desayuno, Minako salía de su casa junto a sus padres en el auto familiar. "Papá, no es necesario que me lleves hasta la plaza." Se quejó Minako, que esperaba encontrarse con Wakagi antes de entrar al centro comercial y la presencia de sus padres podría cortar las cosas, "No quiero causarte problemas."

"Pero si no es molestia." Respondió el papá de Minako, "Además, no podremos quedarnos al concurso, tenemos que regresar y atender el restaurante."

"Tu padre tiene razón." Agregó la señora Aino, "Como no estaremos apoyándote durante la competencia, lo menos que podemos hacer es llevarte hasta el centro comercial."

"Está bien." Aceptó mientras acariciaba a Artemis detrás de las orejas, "Supongo que así llegaré a tiempo."

Y así fue, Minako llegó veinte minutos antes de las doce al Centro Comercial Tokio, donde el número de personas era enorme, había incluso un gran local de Jumperade que repartía bebidas gratis. Luego de decirle adiós a sus padres y despedirse de Artemis dándole un beso en la frente, Minako se las arregló para avanzar entre la multitud hasta la entrada de la plaza. La joven sonrió al ver que su detective ya estaba allí.

"¡Wakagi!" Llamó la joven Aino, "¡Me alegra ver que estás aquí!"

El detective sonrió y abrazó a Minako cuando estuvo junto a él, "Hola princesa, ¿lista para ganar el concurso?" Preguntó luego de darle un rápido beso en los labios.

"Por supuesto." Contestó Minako sonriendo, "Prometí que no perdería ante nadie."

"¿Entramos de una vez en la plaza?"

"Aún no; primero quiero llamar a mis amigas para pedirles que vengan a verme." Dijo ella sacando su celular, "Sólo espero que todas puedan venir."

"Estoy seguro que sí vendrán." Respondió Wakagi.

###

Rei se giró a la orilla de su cama y bostezó. Al mirar su reloj y descubrir que ya eran casi las nueve de la mañana decidió que era hora de levantarse. Se envolvió en una bata y antes de salir de su habitación, su mirada fue capturada por el silbato que colgaba de la cabecera de su cama. Rei no pudo evitar sonreír al mirar el juguete y sin pensar, deslizó sus dedos entre su cabello de la misma manera en la que Keigo lo había hecho un par de días antes. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, parpadeó y salió de la recámara, intentando escapar del recuerdo, "Además, Keigo y yo vamos a romper el compromiso en poco tiempo. No vale la pena pensar en él...de esa forma." Se dijo con firmeza.

Rei tomó un largo baño y no miró el silbato cuando regresó a su habitación. Pero mientras arreglaba el hakama rojo de su uniforme de sacerdotisa, sus ojos se posaron sobre la foto que le había dado la señora Hikazan. La imagen de ella y Keigo juntos cuando niños la hizo sonreír,  "Ojalá recordara mejor ese día." Deseó antes de salir de su cuarto.

La joven Hino estaba de buen humor, ya casi era mediodía y el templo había estado muy tranquilo. Estaba barriendo las escaleras cuando alguien la llamó, alguien cuya voz reconoció de inmediato. La joven sonrió discretamente, ¿no habría sido divertido si le dijera que él fue lo primero en lo que pensó cuando despertó esa mañana?, Claro que Rei no le diría nada y sólo se limitó a saludarlo, "Hola Keigo, ¿Qué te trae al templo?"

"Hola Rei." Saludó el joven Hikazan, "Perdóname por venir sin avisarte. Pero tengo algo importante que decirte."

Rei miró a su prometido con curiosidad, no sabía que deseaba decirle y no tenía ganas de intentar adivinar. Keigo estaba por continuar pero el abuelo de Rei interrumpió. "¡Rei, tienes una llamada, es tu amiga Minako!" Avisó el viejo sacerdote con un grito.

"¡Gracias abuelo, ya voy!" Contestó ella, "Si no te molesta, ¿podrías esperar un poco Keigo?, puedes entrar a la casa si quieres."

"Esperaré aquí." Dijo el joven Hikazan, ya no muy seguro de decirle a Rei lo que había decidido confesarle.

Rei bajó quince minutos después. Ya no vestía como sacerdotisa, se había cambiado y ahora llevaba unos jeans negros y una camisa roja, "Lamento haberme tardado. Pero debiste aceptar entrar a la casa."

"¿Por qué te cambiaste de ropa?" Preguntó Keigo, muy impresionado por la transformación que sufrió su prometida: de una sacerdotisa común, a una hermosa mujer, "Claro que no me quejo, te ves maravillosa."

"Lo que pasa es que una amiga participará en un concurso de baile y me pidió que fuera a animarla. Es por eso me cambié de ropa." La joven Hino comenzó a bajar los escalones, pero se detuvo y se volvió para sonreírle a Keigo "Te agradezco el cumplido Keigo, de verdad. ¿Podemos hablar otro día? Ya debo irme."

"Espera." Llamó él, "¿Me dejarías ir contigo a ver ese concurso? Suena interesante."

Rei lo pensó un momento, "Está bien, pero no pienses que esto es una cita o algo parecido."

Keigo la alcanzó dando tres grandes pasos, "Claro que no." Respondió mientras caminaba con ella hasta su auto, "No será una cita." Le dijo antes de abrirle la puerta del vehículo.

###

Usagi estaba ligeramente nerviosa. Esa noche se vería con Setsuna para recibir la información que necesitaba sobre la llave de plata. "Tan sólo espero que esa información no cause muchos líos." Pensó mientras se vestía para salir con Mamoru. Luna ya no estaba, había dicho que tenía que hacer algo importante para localizar a los guardianes y se había marchado poco antes. La joven miró su reloj, ya eran casi las once. Su novio ya no debía de tardar en pasar por ella.

"¡Usagi, Mamá quiere hablar contigo!" Llamó Shingo, su hermano, desde el otro lado de la puerta, "Mas vale que te apresures."

"¡Ahora bajo!" Respondió Usagi, "¡Sólo un minuto!"

"No dijo que tenías un minuto." Indicó el segundo hijo de la familia Tsukino, "Date prisa."

"¡Ese muchacho!" Murmuró Usagi, "¡Desde que cumplió catorce cree que puede hablarme como se le antoje!"

Apresurándose para terminar de vestirse, Usagi no tardó en bajar las escaleras y atender al llamado de su madre. "¿Qué sucede mamá? ¿Necesitas ayuda?"

"Sí." Dijo la señora Tsukino mientras arreglaba unas flores en un jarrón, "Tu hermano quiere ir al centro comercial Tokio a ver un concurso de baile, ¿podrías acompañarlo?"

"¿Para eso querías a Usagi? ¡Mamá, yo puedo cuidarme sólo!" Se quejó Shingo, "¡No necesito una niñera! ¡Y menos a mi hermana!"

"Por esta vez estoy de acuerdo con él." Agregó Usagi mientras se sentaba.

"Lo siento. Pero los dos irán juntos. Leí en el periódico que una banda de Yakuza fue vista por la zona y no quiero que tu hermano se arriesgue. Esos pandilleros podrían tratar de asaltar a chicos solos, aún a mediodía." Dijo la madre de Usagi con un tono que no admitía discusión, "Sé que tienes una cita hija, pero estoy segura que Mamoru aceptará el cambio."

"Cierto, él no se quejaría por algo así." Admitió Usagi, "Bien Shingo, iremos contigo."

Usagi decidió que no le molestaría cuidar a su hermano, a fin de cuentas sólo era una tarde y su madre no solía pedirle favores. Sólo esperaba que Shingo se portara bien y no causara problemas, "llamaré a Mamoru para avisarle del cambio de planes." Avisó levantándose.

"Te lo agradezco hija, eres la mejor." Respondió la señora Tsukino complacida.

Shingo, por su parte, no estaba muy conforme. Pero terminó aceptando que su hermana y su novio fueran con él. Siempre podría sacárselos de encima cuando estuvieran en la plaza.

Usagi se sentó junto al teléfono para llamar a Mamoru y explicarle que tendrían que cuidar a Shingo, pero justo entonces, el teléfono sonó. Esperando recibir una llamada de su novio, Usagi contestó. La persona al otro lado de la línea resultó ser Minako.

"¿Estarás en el concurso?, ¡Muy bien!, ¿A la una en punto?, ¡Claro que podremos llegar antes! Te veremos allá Minako." Dicho esto, la joven Tsukino cortó la comunicación y de inmediato marcó el número de Mamoru para avisarle del cambio de lugar para su cita y por supuesto, del hecho de que su hermano menor iría con ellos.

"Shingo tiene suerte." Le dijo Usagi a su madre cuando entró de nuevo a la sala, "Minako acaba de avisarme que participará en el concurso de baile, iremos a apoyarla."

"Es una muy afortunada coincidencia." Comentó la mamá de Usagi, "¿Qué dijo tu novio?"

"Estuvo de acuerdo y no le molestó para nada que mi hermano vaya con nosotros."

La mujer sonrió, "Me alegro, estoy segura que pasarán un buen rato los tres. Además, si Mamoru va a ser parte de la familia, es importante que él y tu hermano se conozcan mejor."

Alrededor de las once y media, Mamoru bajó de su auto y tocó a la puerta de la familia Tsukino, siendo recibido por la madre de su novia, "Buen día Mamoru. Usagi seguramente ya vio tu auto y no tardará en bajar. ¿Quieres pasar mientras?" Ofreció la madre de Usagi. Aún no lo decía, pero la señora Tsukino apreciaba bastante a Mamoru y lo consideraba un muchacho muy responsable y educado, más que digno de su hija.

El joven Chiiba se inclinó ligeramente, "Se lo agradezco, pero no será necesario."

"Espero que no sea un problema que Shingo los acompañe." Dijo la señora Tsukino un poco apenada, "No quiero causarles alguna molestia, pero estaré más tranquila si ustedes dos lo acompañan."

"No es ningún problema." Contestó Mamoru, "Le aseguro que lo cuidaremos bien."

La señora Tsukino estaba por responder, pero justo en ese momento Usagi y su hermano aparecieron. Usagi llevaba un bonito conjunto blanco y azul de blusa y pantalón que a Mamoru le agradó bastante.

Poco después, el trío viajaba en el auto de Mamoru; Usagi iba sentada adelante y a Shingo le había tocado ir atrás, "¿Por qué quieres ir al concurso Shingo?" Preguntó Usagi

"Pensé que sería divertido." Explicó Shingo, "Oye Usagi ¿Minako entró al concurso por el primer premio?, Si lo gana podrá competir el mes que viene contra Eiji Okamura; él es el campeón nacional, pero no creo que pueda ganarle. Eiji tiene un récord de noventa y siete puntos en el Dance Megamix y nadie lo ha superado. ¡Es invencible!"

"No sé si Minako quiere enfrentar al tal Eiji." Respondió Usagi, "Pero confío en que sí ganará el concurso del día de hoy; Minako es mejor de lo que tú crees Shingo."

"Yo escuché que el primer lugar ganará un contrato para hacer tres anuncios de televisión para las bebidas Jumperade." Dijo Mamoru, "Buen premio, ¿no les parece?"

"¿Bueno? ¡Es un premio excelente!" Exclamó Usagi, "¡Minako se merece ganarlo!"

"Claro que se lo merece." Respondió Mamoru, "Y creo que lo ganará."

"¡Ya estamos aquí! ¡Vaya, no pensé que habría tanta gente!" Anunció Shingo.

"Cierto, y eso que el concurso es sólo aquí en este distrito. No me imagino cuanta gente veríamos en un concurso a nivel nacional." Comentó Mamoru, "Muy bien, en cuanto encontremos donde dejar el auto buscaremos a Minako."

###

Makoto se ajustó el cinturón de su gi y se puso en guardia. "¿Estás listo?" Preguntó, "Te ves distraído y no quiero hacerte daño mientras practicamos."

"Estoy preparado." Respondió Carlos, "¿Estás segura de querer practicar conmigo?"

"Por supuesto. Luego de verte pelear la otra noche, pensé que sería interesante. Además, también quiero comprobar algo, si no te importa."

Carlos se cruzó de brazos, "¿Comprobar qué?"

"Bueno, nadie de la escuela me ha podido ganar en los entrenamientos. Ni siquiera los muchachos del club de judo pueden." Explicó Makoto, "Solo quiero saber si tú eres capaz de vencerme durante una sesión de entrenamiento."

"¿Sólo era eso?" Comentó Carlos sorprendido, "Bien, como quieras. Pero promete que no te molestarás si pierdes; yo no soy como los tipos con los que sueles practicar."

"Lo sé, guapo. Pero no va a ser tan fácil como estás pensando." Advirtió Makoto mientras sonreía, "Yo tampoco soy como las personas que entrenan contigo."

"Claro que no, tú eres mucho más bonita." Dijo Carlos, "Bien, empecemos."

"Los halagos no te ayudarán." Dijo Makoto riendo un poco y, sin más, la práctica comenzó.

Había pasado ya casi media hora y en todo ese tiempo, Carlos había esquivado a Makoto sin esforzarse. Un poco molesta, decidió que ya era hora de terminar la práctica y para lograrlo, usaría contra él un agarre que no podría esquivar. En ese momento, Carlos se acercó lo suficiente y sin dudar, ¡Makoto lo tomó por la camisa y tiró con fuerza! Sólo para descubrir que lo único que había logrado era dejar el pecho de su novio al descubierto.

Luego de la impresión, y de una breve y accidental mirada al pecho de Carlos, la joven Kino bajó la mirada con rapidez y se sonrojó mucho, "¿Por-Por qué no funcionó?" Logró balbucear mientras enredaba sus dedos, "No entiendo...¿Qué diablos pasó?"

Carlos no respondió. Simplemente la tomó por los hombros y le hizo lo mismo que ella había intentado. Sólo que la camisa de Makoto no se abrió, por lo que ella sí sufrió el impulso y terminó en el suelo. Bueno, no exactamente en el suelo. Carlos la sostenía por la cadera y la espalda a unos cuantos centímetros del piso, "¡Bu!" Exclamó y comenzó a reír.

"¡No juegues así conmigo!" Le exigió Makoto, pero terminó uniéndose a las risas de su novio, "¡Ya no te rías! Mejor dime qué fue lo que hiciste."

"Nunca habías visto el truco de la camisa de gi floja, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Carlos mientras la levantaba y dejaba de reír.

"No. Es la primera vez que veo a alguien hacer esto." Admitió ella, "¿En qué consiste?"

"Es fácil. Sólo se aflojan los lados de la prenda un poco y sirve para evitar que te arrojen al entrenar." Explicó el joven Gokai, "Todos los chicos que conozco lo usan."

Makoto no prestó mucha atención a lo que Carlos le explicaba. Había bajado la mirada y se dio cuenta de que Carlos aún no se cerraba la camisa. Era cierto que no era el primer pecho de un chico que ella veía, pero el hecho de que fuera el de él hacía que todo fuera distinto, "Pudiste avisarme, ¿sabes? Me has dado un buen susto." Comentó subiendo la mirada hasta fijarla en los ojos de Carlos.

"Lo siento linda." Dijo él y se acercó para abrazarla, "Siempre uso este truco al practicar, es un hábito que tengo, pero creo que sí debí avisarte."

"En realidad no me asusté." Respondió ella aceptando el abrazo, "Sólo me sorprendiste."

"¿Te he dicho antes que hoy te ves hermosa?" Preguntó él, cambiando de tema.

"No el día de hoy." Respondió Makoto, que entonces se arriesgó a apoyar sus manos sobre el pecho de su novio, "¿Cómo es que no estás sudando?" Dijo algo extrañada al sentir la piel de Carlos bajo sus manos, que era tibia y suave; incluso podía sentir sus firmes músculos, en definitiva le agradaba la sensación. Pero su piel estaba seca, como si no hubiera hecho ningún esfuerzo, "¿Por qué no sudaste con todo el ejercicio que hicimos?"

Temiendo que Makoto sospechara que él era algo más, Carlos selló sus labios con un beso. Se sentía mal por besarla para evitar que siguiera preguntando esas cosas; sin embargo, no tardó en dejarse llevar.

El beso sorprendió a Makoto, pero pronto cerró los ojos y le correspondió, el beso fue increíble, más apasionado que en otras ocasiones y mucho más profundo.

"Guau...!" Suspiró feliz cuando él se separó de sus labios, "Carlos, ¡qué beso!"

"Ajem..." Llamó una voz que hizo que la pareja se separara abruptamente, era el padre de Carlos, "Lamento interrumpirlos, pero necesito el dojo. Casi es hora de mi primera clase."

Makoto, roja como una fresa, salió sin atreverse a mirar o hablar con el señor Gokai.

"Hijo." Llamó el señor Gokai antes de que Carlos saliera, "Sé que es normal lo que hacían. Pero si vuelves a hacerlo en mi dojo, pintarás toda la casa tú solo, ¿entendiste?"

"Sí, entiendo." Contestó Carlos, "Perdón papá. No sucederá otra vez; lo prometo."

"Lo dejaré pasar esta ocasión." Dijo el señor Gokai con una pícara sonrisa, "Yo también fui joven y aún recuerdo hacer cosas así con tu madre. Sólo te pediré que eviten besarse aquí de ahora en adelante hijo, el dojo merece respeto."

Confundido por el cambio de actitud de su padre, Carlos asintió y se retiró en silencio.

Makoto salió del cuarto de baño vestida con su ropa normal. Le había pedido permiso de bañarse a la señora Gokai para quitarse el sudor y también para calmarse, "Espero que tu padre no se haya molestado." Comentó cuando se encontró a Carlos en el pasillo.

"En realidad sólo me pidió que no nos besemos de nuevo en el dojo." Respondió él.

"Creo que será mejor hacerle caso." Dijo ella, dejando el paso libre a Carlos, que también quería bañarse.

Poco después, Makoto disfrutaba la vista del jardín cuando sonó su celular. La persona que llamaba era Minako, "No te preocupes, prometo estar allí ¡Nos veremos!" Dijo luego de una breve charla.

Carlos entró a la sala y se sentó junto a Makoto. La joven lo miraba pensativa, "Carlos, ¿me acompañarías a un concurso de baile? Es en el centro comercial Tokio."

"Seguro, ¿cuándo es?"

Makoto se puso de pie, "Hoy. A la una en punto. ¿Crees que podamos llegar a tiempo?"

"No lo sé." Contestó él, "Pero hay algo que podemos hacer para llegar a la hora, sígueme."

Makoto y Carlos, luego de avisarle a la señora Gokai que saldrían, llegaron a la cochera de la casa. Carlos se mostró bastante animado mientras quitaba una lona gris que cubría algo que Makoto descubrió era una motocicleta de gran motor y con asiento doble, todo en color negro, "¿Cómo es que no me habías dicho que tenías una?" Preguntó ella.

"La recogí ayer por la tarde." Explicó él, "¡Es una Road Star Midnight! ¿No es genial?"

"Supongo que lo es. Pero, ¿cómo la pagaste? ¿Qué no son muy caras?"

"Tenía algo de dinero ahorrado. Casi todo de premios al primer lugar en competencias de artes marciales."

"¿Sabes manejarla?" Preguntó ella un poco insegura.

"No es la primera que tengo." Respondió Carlos al tiempo que le alcanzaba a Makoto un casco, cuando ella lo tomó, él se puso otro, "Confía en mi linda, te llevaré bien."

"Bueno...creo que será interesante, nunca me he subido a una de estas." Comentó ella luego de sentarse detrás de él, agradecida de haber decidido ponerse sus pantalones de mezclilla ese día, pues le habría dado pena subirse a una motocicleta llevando falda.

"¡Adelante!" Exclamó Carlos, echando a andar la moto.

###

Minako estaba nerviosa, ninguna de sus amigas llegaba y les había dicho por teléfono el lugar en donde estaría. Claro, con tanta gente sería difícil verlas, pero no entraría al centro comercial hasta que al menos una de ellas llegara. Justo cuando comenzaba a pensar que ninguna de las chicas iría, logró divisar a Usagi caminando entre el mar de gente a su alrededor. "¡Usagi!¡Por aquí!"

Usagi, Mamoru y Shingo se abrieron paso entre la multitud y lograron llegar hasta Minako. Mientras las dos amigas se saludaban, Wakagi se acercó a Mamoru, "Es bueno verte de nuevo." Dijo el detective.

"Hola, me alegra ver que ya estás restablecido." Respondió Mamoru.

"Gracias a ti, espero poder pagarte el favor algún día."

Mamoru sólo sonrió, "No tienes que pagarme nada."

"Yo siempre pago mis deudas, sean del tipo que sean."

Mamoru estaba por responder, pero Minako les avisó que los demás habían llegado. El detective miró hacia su izquierda y se encontró con Makoto, la chica que ya conocía. Ella venía acompañada por un muchacho de cabello castaño. Otra joven, que escuchó se llamaba Rei, caminaba junto a un muchacho que Wakagi identificó como el heredero de la familia Hikazan. Las presentaciones fueron rápidas, pues Minako ya tenía el tiempo encima y sin más, el grupo entró al centro comercial.

Usagi caminaba junto a Mamoru y de cuando en cuando miraba a Wakagi, a Carlos y a Keigo; le parecía bastante bien que al fin sus amigas conocieran a alguien; claro, también cuidaba a su hermano, que la seguía unos pasos atrás, ocupado mientras acomodaba una buena dotación de latas de Jumperade que consiguió gratis en su mochila.

"¿Estás contenta?" Preguntó Mamoru al posar su brazo sobre los hombros de Usagi.

"Mucho." Dijo ella, "Ya necesitaba un día como este luego de todo lo que nos ha pasado."

"Puedo entender a qué te refieres." Respondió él, reafirmando su abrazo.

Minako caminaba delante del grupo, satisfecha al haber visto que Wakagi se llevaba bien con sus amigas y con los otros muchachos. Sin embargo, lamentaba un poco que Ami no hubiera podido salir de la biblioteca para unirse a ella y a las demás, pero no perdía la esperanza de que su amiga pudiera llegar más tarde.

Makoto estaba de buen humor. Se había sentido algo nerviosa por tener que presentarle a Carlos a las demás, pero luego de ver que su novio hacía buena amistad con sus amigas, se había calmado por completo.

Rei, por su parte, estaba tranquila. Keigo se había comportado amigable y no tuvo problemas para encajar con el resto del grupo, lo cual a Rei le parecía excelente.

"Tenemos que ir al segundo piso." Anunció Minako, "Síganme."

###

"Si no te molesta, iré por una lata de Jumperade."

"Espera, hay mucha gente y no quiero que te alejes demasiado. Escuché rumores de que una banda de Yakuza fue vista cerca del centro comercial, tal vez decidan entrar y molestar durante el concurso."  Respondió Naru, "Podría ser peligroso, iremos juntas más tarde."

Naruru no contestó, ¿qué tenía de malo salir sola a tomar una lata gratis de Jumperade?

"¿Dónde estará Minako? El concurso ya está por comenzar." Comentó Sara observando la entrada de Coin Land, "Prometió estar aquí a las doce, ¡pero ya se retrasó casi una hora!"

"Minako llegará. Ella no es del tipo de personas que rompe sus promesas." Aseguró Naru.

"Eso espero." Sara guardó silencio un minuto y entonces miró a Naru, "¿Cómo estás?"

"Un poco nerviosa." Admitió Naru, arreglando la camisa verde que llevaba sobre su playera blanca, "Pero puedo manejarlo. Las clases en su escuela y lo que me ha enseñado para manejar mi guante de poder han hecho que tenga más confianza en mí misma."

"Me da gusto." Dijo Sara, "En realidad has crecido mucho en poco tiempo Naru."

"¡Hermana!" Avisó Naruru apuntando a un grupo de personas, "¡Minako ya está aquí!"

"¿Pero qué hacen esos dos aquí?" Dijo Sara extrañada de ver a Carlos y a Keigo.

"Carlos es novio de Makoto, ¿recuerda? Y Keigo nos contó que es prometido de Rei, la chica que va a su lado. El muchacho de cabello gris es Wakagi, Minako me habló de él. Ella es mi amiga Usagi y su novio Mamoru. El más joven es Shingo, hermano de Usagi."

Minako, que caminaba junto a Wakagi en el centro del grupo, no tardó en encontrar a Sara y a Naru, y hacia ellas dirigió a los demás, "¡Naru, maestra Sara!" Saludó, "¡Ya llegué!"

"Y justo a tiempo, la competencia está por comenzar." Respondió Sara que de inmediato llevó a Naru y a Minako a la fila cerca de la pista de baile. "Las dos deberán ir a tomar un papel de la caja que está en esa mesa, el número en el papel será su número de participante."

Mientras Minako y Naru hacían eso, el resto del grupo aprovechó para hablar un poco. Usagi comenzó una conversación con Naruru, quien estaba bastante emocionada con la idea de que su hermana pudiera ganar. Shingo, que había permanecido relativamente normal, se puso muy nervioso en cuanto Naruru se acercó, al grado de retroceder unos pasos hasta chocar contra la espalda de Mamoru, quien conversaba con Wakagi.

"¿Sucede algo?" Preguntó Mamoru.

"¿Necesitas ayuda?" Agregó Wakagi.

Los dos muchachos siguieron la mirada de Shingo y entendieron qué le pasaba al hermano menor de Usagi.

"¿Te gusta la hermana de Naru?" Quiso saber el joven Chiiba.

Shingo tuvo que asentir, estaba sufriendo un sonrojo fenomenal.

"¿Por qué no le hablas?" Preguntó Mamoru, "Ya la conoces, debería ser fácil para ti."

"Pero ella no me hará caso." Dijo Shingo aún muy nervioso, "He tratado de hacerlo en la escuela, pero como no estamos en la misma clase es difícil que me acerque."

"Hoy no están en la escuela." Comentó Mamoru, "Si ella te gusta, no deberías quedarte callado o alguien más podría adelantarse. Naruru es una niña muy bonita."

"¿Pero y si me dice que no le intereso?" Preguntó Shingo, "Me sentiría como un estúpido."

"No tienes que declararte ahora mismo." Aconsejó Wakagi, "Sé su amigo primero."

"Es verdad." Agregó Mamoru, "Así podrás saber si puedes seguir adelante."

Shingo no parecía muy seguro.

"Invítale una bebida." Sugirió Mamoru, "Es una buena forma de iniciar una conversación."

Shingo sacó un par de latas de Jumperade, miró a Mamoru y a Wakagi y finalmente, reunió el valor para acercarse a Naruru. Poco después, Usagi regresó con Mamoru pues su hermano había acaparado la plática por completo. "¿Sabes amor?" Le dijo a Mamoru al oído, "Creo que a Shingo le gusta Naruru."

"Sí, eso parece." Respondió Mamoru.

"¡Oigan, ya va a comenzar!" Anunció Sara, "¡Acérquense!"

"¡Atención!" Llamó el anunciador, "La primera parte del concurso será por bloques. Cada bloque tendrá diez concursantes. ¡Buena suerte a los cuarenta de ustedes!"

"¿Qué número tienes Naru?" Preguntó Minako ignorando de momento al anunciador.

"Cuarenta." Respondió la chica Osaka, "¿Y tú?"

"El tres." Dijo Minako, "Mira, no nos enfrentaremos hasta las finales. Si es que llegamos."

"Cierto." Respondió Naru, "En ese caso, prometamos que no perderemos hasta entonces."

"¡Prometido!" Exclamó Minako estrechando la mano de la joven Osaka.

"¡ESCUCHEN!" Gritó el anunciador, "¡Los participantes del bloque uno! ¡A la pista!"

"Bien, allá voy." Comentó Minako dirigiéndose a la pista, "Veremos qué pasa."

"¡Suerte Mina!" Gritaron Usagi, Wakagi y el resto del grupo desde el barandal que limitaba la pista de baile, "Tú puedes ganar esta ronda, ¡Ánimo!"

Minako tomó su lugar en donde le correspondía. Esto era algo diferente a lo que esperaba, ya que pensaba que tendría que bailar en una máquina común con flechas en el piso y pantalla al frente. En su lugar, estaba dentro de un rectángulo de tal vez metro y medio por lado delimitado en cada extremo por un pequeño poste, de uno de los postes colgaban dos pares de muñequeras algo raros. Afortunadamente, en el suelo estaban las familiares marcas de dirección a las que Minako estaba acostumbrada.

"A su derecha hay un juego de muñequeras y tobilleras ¡Pónganselas!" Gritó el anunciador.

Minako obedeció al igual que los otros concursantes. Temía que los accesorios fueran pesados, pero se equivocó, pues las tobilleras y muñequeras eran muy cómodas. Eso la tranquilizó, no le estorbarían al bailar y podría concentrarse.

El anunciador continuó, "Los postes crearán un holograma que les indicará dónde deben pisar al ritmo de la música, ¡pero no se limiten a eso! ¡Los jueces darán puntos extras por hacer buenos pasos de baile! ¡Las muñequeras y tobilleras nos permitirán evaluar mejor sus habilidades! ¡Recuerden: solo uno pasará cada ronda!"

"Esto va a ser interesante." Pensó Minako mientras sonreía ante este nuevo reto.

"¿Listos?" Preguntó el anunciador, "¡A BAILAR!"

La música comenzó y Minako no tuvo problemas para seguir todas las indicaciones que aparecían en el holograma y pudo seguir de manera perfecta el ritmo de la canción, titulada 'Chemical Love' que era una rápida mezcla electrónica. Pronto, Minako se había convertido en el centro de atención. No había fallado ningún paso y sus movimientos eran espectaculares, nadie en su bloque podía compararse con ella.

"¡Minako está increíble hoy!" Exclamó Makoto, "¡No creí que pudiera bailar tan bien!"

"Ni yo." Admitió Rei, "Esas clases sí le sirvieron bastante."

"!Adelante Minako! ¡Tu puedes ganarles a todos!" Gritó Usagi.

Cuando Minako vio en el holograma el aviso de que la música estaba por terminar, se decidió a impresionar a los jueces desde el principio y terminó su ronda con una serie de pasos que le ganaron una gran ovación.

"¡FANTÁSTICO!" Gritó el anunciador, "¡Todos han bailado excelente! ¡Pero sólo una persona pasará de ronda...¡la participante número tres! ¡Minako Aino, con noventa puntos!"

Brincando y con un grito de emoción, Minako festejó haciendo la señal de la victoria hacia la cámara. Entre aplausos y vivas del público, la joven regresó con sus amigas. La reacción de las chicas fue fácil de predecir, todas abrazaron y felicitaron a Minako; incluidas Sara y Naru. Pero ninguna superó la efusividad de Wakagi.

"¡Bravo Princesa!" Exclamó Wakagi levantando en brazos a Minako, lo que la hizo reír un poco, "¡Sabía que podrías ganar esta ronda con facilidad!"

"¡Estuviste genial!" La felicitó Usagi, detrás de ellas, en las pantallas gigantes, aparecía la imagen de Minako haciendo la señal de la victoria, "¡Los barriste a todos!"

"¡Eso fue muy impresionante Minako! ¡Felicidades!" Dijo Naru mientras le tomaba las manos con un apretón, "¡Fue un gran comienzo, tienes el puntaje más alto!"

"¡Gracias!" Respondió Minako luego de la avalancha de felicitaciones, "Al principio pensé que no podría usar el sistema del concurso, con esos aparatos y el holograma, ¡pero en realidad fue muy fácil! Naru, te aseguro que no tendrás problemas."

Luego de felicitar a Minako, Sara le hizo una seña a Carlos y a Keigo y los llevó fuera de Coin Land. Los tres guardianes dejaron atrás a Naru para permitirle observar el concurso.

"¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó Carlos, "Makoto podría sospechar si nos ve mucho tiempo juntos. Recuerda que se supone que tú y yo no nos conocemos muy bien y que a Carlos nunca lo habíamos visto antes de hoy."

"Tranquilo Carlos. Seré breve. Escuchen con atención, creo que hay parásitos en este centro comercial." Explicó Sara, "Búsquenlos y destrúyanlos."

"¿No vendrás con nosotros?" Preguntó el joven Gokai.

"No puedo. Debo darle a Naru algunos consejos." Respondió Sara, que entonces se puso las manos en la cintura, "Y no quiero que sus novias se pongan celosas por mi culpa."

"Pero...Rei no es mi novia." Murmuró Keigo.

"De cualquier modo, será mejor que se apresuren a revisar." Pidió Sara.

Keigo y Carlos obedecieron y no tardaron en encontrar un espejo muy sospechoso.

"Se ve raro." Comentó Carlos, "Pero tal vez no hay nada allí dentro, ¿no crees?"

Keigo examinó el piso discretamente, "Al contrario, debajo del espejo está lleno de huevos de parásito. Parece que no están activos, probablemente alguien piensa usarlos después."

"¿Estás seguro?" Preguntó el joven Gokai luego de darle un ligero puntapié a la estructura metálica que sostenía al enorme espejo, "Yo no siento nada extraño."

"Pero yo estoy seguro de que están allí abajo." Respondió Keigo.

"Bueno, al menos no están despiertos." Dijo Carlos, "Me desharé de ellos ahora mismo."

"¿Crees poder hacerlo sin llamar la atención?" Preguntó Keigo.

"Por supuesto." Respondió Carlos, "Hazte a un lado por favor."

Keigo se alejó dos pasos, "Adelante."

Carlos apoyó su mano derecha en el frío metal de la estructura y dejó que una fuerte corriente eléctrica fluyera bajo el suelo. Cuando terminó, el espejo sólo estaba empañado en sus extremos y el piso un poco manchado, "Fue muy fácil."

"Buen trabajo, acabaste a todos los parásitos." Dijo Keigo mientras revisaba el suelo.

"¿Esperabas otra cosa?" Contestó Carlos mientras sonreía, "¿Qué tal si volvemos con las chicas? No quiero que Makoto y tu novia comiencen a sospechar de nosotros."

"Rei no es mi novia." Se quejó Keigo, "Pero tienes razón. Es mejor volver con ellas."

Minako, Sara y Naru se mantenían atentas a la segunda ronda del concurso, "No entiendo por qué usan esta canción." Comentó Minako al escuchar 'Moon light party'.

"Yo tampoco." Dijo Naru, "Está algo pasado de moda, ¿no es cierto?"

"En vez de preocuparse por eso, pongan atención a los otros participantes." Aconsejó Sara.

Detrás de ellas tres, Mamoru y Usagi conversaban. Makoto y Rei hablaban con Carlos y Keigo, que habían regresado no hacía mucho y un poco más allá, Shingo y Naruru se entretenían observando el concurso.

"La segunda ronda ya va a terminar." Dijo Wakagi mientras apoyaba su mano en el hombro de Minako, "¿Quién crees que sea el ganador?"

"Ese concursante tiene posibilidades." Contestó ella señalando a un muchacho desgarbado.

"¡ESCUCHEN!" Gritó el anunciador, "El ganador de esta ronda es, ¡El número doce! ¡YOICHIRO KANO con ochenta y cinco puntos!"

El público aplaudió y el ganador, el chico desgarbado que señaló Minako, salió de la pista pero al pasar junto a ella, le dio un empujón que intentó hacer pasar por accidente.

"¡¿Qué haces?!" Exclamó Wakagi, a punto de ir tras del tipo, pero Minako lo detuvo.

"No vale la pena." Dijo la joven Aino, "Además, no me hizo nada."

"Cretino." Murmuró Wakagi.

La tercera ronda fue ganada por una joven rubia de cabello corto llamada Mai Oikawa que logró hacer ochenta y nueve puntos con la canción 'Here comes trouble'.

"Suerte." Dijo Mai al pasar cerca de Naru, "La necesitarás, este nuevo sistema es difícil."

"No la escuches." Comentó Naruru, que se había separado de Shingo un momento para ir a apoyar a su hermana antes de que entrara a la pista de baile, "Sólo quiere ponerte nerviosa."

"Pues no consiguió nada." Respondió Naru, "¡Ya verás Naruru! Te prometo hacer incluso más puntos que Minako!"

"¡Así se habla hermana!" Dijo Naruru con entusiasmo, "¡Muéstrale a todos lo que sabes!"

Naru asintió con una sonrisa y se aproximó a la pista de baile, "Claro que lo haré."

"¡Oye Naru!" Llamó Minako, "¡Recuerda lo que prometimos, no vayas a perder!"

"No te preocupes." Respondió Naru, "Nadie me ganará en esta ronda."

Carlos, Sara y Keigo le gritaron a Naru muestras de apoyo, especialmente Sara.

"¿Listos?" Preguntó el anunciador, "¡A BAILAR!"

La música comenzó. En esta ocasión, la canción fue una de ritmo suave y bailable llamada 'Frida'. Naru, al igual que Minako, no tuvo problemas para adaptarse al sistema usado en el concurso, y no tardó en opacar a los demás concursantes de su grupo. Entre los gritos del público, Naru distinguió la voz de su hermana menor y decidió no defraudarla, así que aprovechó que la canción entró a su etapa final para usar un par de movimientos que había estado guardando. Con ese final, Naru hizo enloquecer al público justo en la forma en que Minako lo había hecho antes. 

"¡EXCELENTE!" Gritó el anunciador, "El ganador de esta ronda es...¡La número cuarenta! ¡NARU OSAKA! ¡Con NOVENTA Y DOS puntos! ¡El puntaje más alto hasta ahora!"

Naru gritó de emoción y, entre aplausos del público, regresó con sus amigas.

"¡Te luciste Naru!"  Exclamó Usagi abrazando a su amiga, "¡Felicidades!"

"Un desempeño excelente." Dijo Sara con una sonrisa, "¡Bravo!"

"¡Estuviste increíble Naru!" La felicitó Minako, "¡Y las dos pasamos a la segunda parte del concurso!, ¿No es genial?"

"¡Sí lo es!" Respondió Naru, "Ahora deberemos esforzarnos más, ¿de acuerdo?"

"¡De acuerdo!" Exclamó Minako.

Luego de media hora de descanso, el anunciador llamó a Minako y Yoichiro para el primer duelo de la segunda ronda. Minako estaba tranquila, pero Yoichiro parecía seguro de ganar.

"Buena suerte, princesa." Dijo Wakagi antes de que Minako entrara a la pista, "Te estaré apoyando todo el tiempo."

Ella sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla, "Gracias, creo que lo necesitaré contra él."

En medio de gritos de apoyo de sus amigas y los muchachos, Minako entró de nuevo a la pista de baile. Yoichiro ya estaba allí.

"Vas a perder." Le dijo a Minako y brincó en su lugar, justo junto a ella.

"Vaya,  te deseo suerte también." Comentó Minako en un tono sarcástico.

"Atención semifinalistas!" Exclamó el anunciador, "¡A BAILAR!"

La música comenzó de inmediato. En esta ocasión era estilo dance con un ritmo un poco rápido y mucho más complicado que las canciones anteriores. El nombre de la canción era Hello! Kitty-N y Minako la recordaba como una de las más populares del año pasado.

Para Minako, la segunda ronda estaba siendo más difícil de lo que había esperado. Su adversario estaba bailando mejor que antes. Sus pasos ahora eran bastante complejos y no había fallado en nada. A pesar de eso, la joven Aino se mantenía a buen nivel. Tampoco había perdido ningún paso, pero necesitaba mejorar sus movimientos para poder ganar. Entonces, se le ocurrió una excelente idea. Minako sonrió y luego de un giro que enlazó con su siguiente movimiento, comenzó a realizar una de las rutinas que había aprendido en la escuela de talento. Su idea funcionó, pues el resto el público, que fuera de su grupo había comenzado a apoyar a Yoichiro, volcó de nuevo su apoyo hacia ella. El adversario de Minako no reaccionó muy bien a esto y trató de hacerla perder el equilibrio extendiendo sus brazos de repente, pero la joven Aino sólo dio un pequeño salto atrás que combinó con otro movimiento de la rutina y logró esquivar a Yoichiro, que sólo consiguió perder un paso y por lo tanto puntos, y la canción ya estaba por terminar.

"¡No dejaré que ganes!" Gritó Yoichiro y trató de golpear a Minako, pero ella se hizo a un lado y eso causó que Yoichiro se cayera. Antes que pudiera levantarse, la canción terminó.

"¡Maldita sea!" Gritó Yoichiro, "¡No vale, hiciste trampa!"

"Eres bueno para esto." Comentó Minako, "Lástima que no sepas competir honestamente."

Yoichiro gruñó y se quedó sentado, no podía aceptar que le habían ganado tan fácil.

"¡AINO MINAKO gana con NOVENTA Y TRES PUNTOS!" Gritó el anunciador, "¡Ella es nuestra primer finalista!" El publico rugió al escuchar eso.

Mina ignoró los insultos de Yoichiro, se limpió el sudor y salió de la pista. Una vez fuera, sus amigas la recibieron entre aplausos y felicitaciones.

"¡Sabía que lo lograrías Mina!" Gritó Wakagi, que estaba tan emocionado que parecía que comenzaría a saltar por toda Coin Land en cualquier momento.

"¡Eso fue Genial Minako!" Exclamó Makoto, "¡Totalmente impresionante!"

"No sólo eso, ¡le diste una buena lección a ese estúpido!" Comentó Rei, "¡Bien hecho!"

"¡Estuviste fenomenal Minako!" Le felicitó Usagi, "¡Mucho mejor que antes!"

"¡Noventa y tres puntos! ¡Felicidades!" Dijo Mamoru, "¡Es el mejor puntaje hasta ahora!"

###

"Retírate." Pidió Mai parándose junto a Naru, "Así no pasarás la vergüenza de perder."

Naru le sonrió, "Creo que eso sería tonto. Yo no voy a perder contra ti."

Mai le hizo un gesto a Naru, "Ya veremos quien es la que se va cuando la canción acabe."

"No deberías hablarle a mi hermana de esa forma." Intervino Naruru.

"Es verdad, Naru va a ganarte." Agregó Shingo, quien no se había separado de Naruru durante casi todo el concurso, "Puedes contar con eso."

"No hablé contigo." Le dijo Mai a Shingo, "Ojalá no lloren cuando Naru pierda."

Naru se colocó entre su hermana y Mai para evitar que la discusión empeorara. Mai iba a decir algo, pero Minako y las chicas se acercaron, lo que previno que algo peor se desatara.

"Bah. No importa, veremos quién es mejor en la pista." Dijo Mai y regresó con sus amigas.

"¡Qué muchacha tan grosera!" Suspiró Usagi.

"Es muy bajo hostigar al rival de esa manera." Agregó Makoto.

"¡Dale una lección a esa pesada!" Exclamó Minako, "Sí se la merece."

"¡Y no te olvides de sacar el mejor puntaje hermana!" Exclamó Naruru.

"¡Mai y Naru, entren a la pista!" Llamó el anunciador, "¡Recuerden que el ganador de esta eliminatoria irá a la final a enfrentarse con la primera finalista: ¡Minako Aino!"

Tomando su lugar y acomodándose los accesorios, Naru se concentró mientras esperaba que comenzara la canción. A su lado, parecía que Mai ya estaba lista.

"¡A BAILAR!" Gritó el anunciador y la música comenzó. La canción utilizada fue 'Transforme' que tenía un ritmo lento y complicado. Al igual que la anterior eliminación, la dificultad había aumentado. A pesar de eso, Naru no había perdido ningún paso y sus movimientos la mantenían al parejo de Mai. Pero a la mitad de la canción, Mai comenzó a usar movimientos de Naru, Minako y de otros participantes, sólo cambiándolos un poco.

"¡Oigan! ¡Eso es trampa!" Gritó Minako, "¡Ella está copiando movimientos!"

Aunque Mai hacía trampa, el público la apoyaba más, lo que indicaba que estaba bailando mejor ¡y usando movimientos copiados! Naru sabía que perdería si no hacía nada. De pronto, tuvo una idea; ¡haría como Minako y usaría una rutina de la escuela de talento!

"¿Qué haces?" Exclamó Mai al notar el súbito cambio en los movimientos de Naru.

La joven Osaka no contestó y se concentró en combinar el movimiento que estaba terminando con el primero de la rutina que planeaba utilizar. La respuesta del público mostró que lo hizo bastante bien. Mai mientras tanto, se distrajo y falló un par de pasos, lo que le costó una gran cantidad de puntos.

"¡No es justo!" Gritó Mai, justo en ese momento la canción terminaba y Naru, que había cerrado su rutina de manera perfecta, recibía una lluvia de aplausos.

"No debiste robar los pasos de otros." Dijo Naru, "Sabes bailar bien, no lo necesitabas."

"Quizá tienes razón." Aceptó Mai, "En fin. Buena suerte en la finales."

La joven Osaka sonrió y le agradeció a Mai. En ese preciso momento, el anunciador declaró al ganador de la segunda eliminatoria, "¡NARU OSAKA; Con NOVENTA Y TRES PUNTOS! ¡Increíble! ¡Tenemos un empate entre las dos finalistas!"

Naru regresó al grupo en medio de la ovación del público que ahora sólo esperaba una final llena de emoción. "¡Bravo hermana!" Gritó Naruru abrazando a su hermana, "¡Lo hiciste!"

"¡Eso fue fantástico Naru." Exclamó Usagi, uniéndose a las felicitaciones.

"Excelente." Dijo Sara, "No esperaba menos de ti, ¡Felicidades Naru!"

"¡Bailaste muy bien!" Dijo Minako con una gran sonrisa, "Me alegra mucho que mi rival en las finales seas tú Naru."

La joven Osaka también sonrió, "Gracias, yo pienso lo mismo."

"Será muy interesante." Contestó Minako, "Escuché que nos darán media hora libre, creo que tienen que arreglar la pista. Te aconsejo que descanses, al menos yo sí lo haré."

"Es un buen consejo." Dijo Naru, "No podré competir contigo si no recupero energías."

Minako rió en voz baja, "No pienses en eso ahora y trata de reposar un rato, ¿sí?"

"Sí, está bien." Contestó Naru.

"Bebe algo también." Dijo Minako, que sonrió de nuevo y regresó con Wakagi y las chicas.

"¿Cómo está Naru?" Preguntó Usagi, "No se siente mal, ¿verdad?"

"Sólo está un poco cansada." Respondió Minako, "Pero sé que se repondrá para la final."

Mientras Usagi y Minako hablaban, Sara se llevó a Carlos y a Keigo para hablar con ellos; los tres acordaron encontrarse de nuevo esa noche para patrullar la ciudad, pues Sara estaba segura que la actividad de los parásitos se había incrementado.

"¿Qué pasa con ustedes chicas? ¿Porqué dejan que les quiten a sus novios?" Comentó Minako en plan de broma luego de acercarse a sus dos amigas, "Ya sé que la maestra Sara es mayor y de seguro Naru los cuida por ustedes, ¡pero no se confíen!"

Makoto rió un poco y Rei le aclaró por décima novena ocasión a Minako que Keigo no era su novio, sin mucho éxito, claro.

"¿Cómo te sientes para la final?" Preguntó Wakagi cuando Minako se acercó a él.

"¡Bastante bien!" Exclamó ella, "¡Esto será grandioso!"

###

La historia continuará en el capítulo trece, en dónde veremos quién gana el concurso de baile, ¿será Minako, o ganará Naru?, ¿Podrá Usagi visitar a Setsuna?, ¿Y por qué Ami no fue a apoyar a Minako? Las respuestas a estas preguntas estarán en el próximo capítulo, que concluirá con las dos partes de 'La calma antes de la tormenta'.

¿Tienes comentarios? Si es así, puedes dejarlos en un review.

Notas:

Todas las canciones nombradas durante el concurso forman parte de los soundtracks de los juegos de Bust a Move; son bastante buenas, escúchenlas si tienen oportunidad.

Contestaré también una duda que me han enviado sobre la edad de las chicas y de mis personajes. Esto es más que nada para aclarar el asunto sobre Hotaru y su romance con Sarnath, que parece ha causado algo de controversia:

Cuando investigué para escribir esta historia, tomé como 16 años la edad de las chicas al final del manga. Como Ecos de otras vidas toma lugar un año y medio después que el manga termina, la edad de las chicas quedaría así:

Usagi, Minako, Ami, Rei, Makoto y Naru tienen poco más de 17 años durante el fanfic.

Setsuna tendría 23 años.

Mamoru, Haruka y Michiru 22 años.

Hotaru tenía 14 años al final del manga. En Ecos de otras vidas tiene casi 16.

Wakagi fue rejuvenecido para esta historia de los 30 a los 22 años.

La edad de mis personajes sería la siguiente:

Carlos tiene casi 18 años.

Keigo tiene 21 años.

Kuro tiene 20 años y su hermana Misao tiene 18.

Sara tiene 23 años.

Sobre Sarnath sólo puedo decir que su cuerpo actual tiene la apariencia de un muchacho de 19 años de edad.


	14. La calma antes de la tormenta Parte 2 de...

Aviso legal: Los personajes de Sailor Moon fueron creados por y son copyright de Naoko Takeuchi.

Los guardianes fueron creados para esta historia por mí, así como los antiguos. Si deseas usarlos para cualquier cosa, contáctame antes.

Ecos de Otras Vidas.

Por

Fabian Cruz

Capítulo Trece.

La calma antes de la tormenta.

Parte 2 de 2

###

Coin Land. Sede del concurso de Dance Megamix patrocinado por Jumperade. Ya faltaba poco para la final. Las dos finalistas: Minako Aino y Naru Osaka, habían llegado empatadas a las finales. Las pantallas gigantes mostraban constantemente los movimientos más impresionantes de ambas finalistas y el público aplaudía y gritaba los nombres de las dos, ninguna parecía tener una apoyo superior al de la otra.

"¡MINAKO Y NARU!" Llamó el anunciador, "¡A LA PISTA!¡La final va a empezar!"

"¡Ya es hora Minako!" Llamó Usagi, "¡Suerte!"

"¡Haz tu mejor esfuerzo!" Exclamó Makoto.

"¡Recuerda que estamos animándote!" Dijo Rei.

"Todo mi apoyo está contigo." Le recordó Wakagi mientras la acompañaba a la pista.

"Gracias Wakagi." Respondió Minako, "Deséame suerte."

"Suerte mi amor, sé que ganarás." Le murmuró Wakagi al oído.

Minako sonrió al escuchar esas palabras y caminó hacia la pista llena de una nueva energía.

"La final será muy pesada para Minako y para Naru." Comentó Mamoru pensativo.

"¿Por qué dices eso?" Preguntó Usagi.

"Las dos son amigas." Respondió él, "Deben sentirse muy presionadas por eso."

"Lo imagino. Además, también son amigas nuestras." Dijo Usagi, "¡Pues entonces apoyaré a ambas para que den su mayor esfuerzo en una competencia justa! Es lo menos que puedo hacer."

"¡Hermana!" Llamó Naruru acercándose, "¡Apresúrate, tienes un concurso que ganar!"

"Ojalá tuviera tu confianza." Respondió Naru con pocos ánimos.

"Eso no sonó bien, ¿qué pasa?" Le preguntó Sara.

"Estoy algo asustada." Admitió Naru, "Minako es mucho mejor que yo."

"¡No digas eso!" Le regañó Naruru, "Tú eres tan buena como ella y sé que ganarás!"

"Tu hermana tiene razón, las dos son igual de hábiles." Dijo Sara, "¡No te rindas ahora!"

"Te apoyamos de verdad." Agregó Carlos, "Eres parte del grupo y no te dejaremos sola."

"Carlos tiene razón, estaremos animándote." Terminó Keigo.

"¿Ya escuchaste a tus amigos? ¡No estás sola!" Exclamó Naruru, "¡Y recuerda que también me tienes a mi!¡Ahora ve allá y haz tu mejor esfuerzo!"

Naru sonrió y sintió que su confianza regresaba, "Sí. ¡Te lo prometo hermana, también a ustedes amigos! No sé si logre ganar, pero sé que Minako no tendrá un rival débil." Dicho esto, la joven Osaka caminó hacia la pista de baile, llena de una nueva determinación.

Minako y Naru se encontraron a la entrada de la pista de baile. A pesar del alboroto alrededor, para ellas todo parecía estar en silencio. Ambas sabían que tendrían que disputarse la final, pero no fue sino hasta ese momento que en verdad comprendieron que tendrían que competir con alguien a quien apreciaban como amiga.

"Bien, ¿qué te parece?" Dijo Naru, "Las dos llegamos a la final."

"Justo como prometimos." Respondió Minako ofreciéndole la mano a su rival, "Hagamos lo mejor en la competencia, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Por supuesto." Aceptó Naru, tomando la mano de Minako, "No podría ser de otra forma."

Segundos antes de que Naru y Minako subieran a la pista, Usagi las detuvo.

"¿Qué sucede Usagi?" Preguntaron las dos concursantes al mismo tiempo.

Usagi se veía un poco preocupada, "Sé que esto debe ser difícil para ustedes.. y yo sólo quiero decirles que las dos son mis amigas y que las apoyaré a ambas con todo el corazón. Por favor, hagan su mejor esfuerzo y no dejen que esta situación las afecte."

"No te preocupes Usagi." Respondió Minako, "Estamos tranquilas, de verdad."

"Es sólo un concurso." Completó Naru, "Nuestra amistad no se romperá por esto."

"¡MINAKO Y NARU!" Llamó el anunciador de nuevo "¡YA SUBAN A LA PISTA!"

"Chicas. Esperen un poco."

Minako y Naru se detuvieron de nuevo y se encontraron con Sara D'Neige.

La maestra les sonreía, "Ustedes son las mejores alumnas de mi escuela y no me importa quien de ustedes gane, yo ya estoy muy orgullosa de las dos. Ahora vayan y diviértanse como compañeras, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Cuente con ello maestra." Dijo Minako con una sonrisa.

"¿Vamos ya?" Preguntó Naru, "El anunciador está perdiendo la paciencia."

"Sí, vamos." Respondió Minako. Juntas, las dos amigas entraron a la pista de baile, decididas a dar su mejor esfuerzo durante cada minuto de la final.

"¡AL FIN!" Gritó el anunciador, "¡Nuestras dos finalistas han decidido entrar a la pista! ¡Ahora escuchen con atención, para las finales haremos una modificación a las reglas!"

"Modificación?" Se preguntó Minako cuando llegó a su lugar.

"¿En qué consistirá?" Murmuró Naru para sí al ocupar su sitio.

"El cambio es este: Durante la canción, cada una tendrá la oportunidad de realizar un solo en donde demostrarán lo mejor de sus movimientos para acumular más puntos. En sus hologramas aparecerá la señal para que lo comiencen, ¡asegúrense de no desaprovecharlo!"

"¿Pero qué haremos mientras?" Preguntó Naru.

"Sus hologramas dejaran de transmitir indicaciones. Tendrán que esperar." Respondió el anunciador, "Pueden hacer lo que sea, siempre y cuando no interrumpan a su contrincante."

"No suena tan difícil." Comentó Minako.

"¡Pero ya no perdamos más tiempo!" Gritó el anunciador, "¡A BAILAR!"

Y así, la música comenzó. En esta ocasión, la canción fue la popular 'Raishiku Ikimashu', cuyo ritmo suave y agradable fue un muy agradecido cambio por parte de ambas finalistas que compartieron una última mirada y una última sonrisa antes de enfrentarse para decidir quién ganaría.

Minako agradecía la suerte de que la canción elegida para la final no fuera algo en extremo rápido o complicado pues eso le daría más oportunidad de lucir su técnica de baile. Aún no había fallado ningún paso, y estaba usando movimientos más vistosos que en sus turnos anteriores, pero para su sorpresa, Naru mantenía un puntaje prácticamente igual al suyo. Mientras combinaba un giro con su siguiente movimiento, Minako decidió dejar la preocupación a un lado y sólo entregarse a la música dando su mejor esfuerzo. Al fin y al cabo no podía hacer más.

Justo como Naru lo esperaba, Minako mantenía un puntaje casi perfecto. No había transcurrido mucho de la canción y aunque seguir los pasos no era problema, mantenerse al nivel de su oponente sí lo era. Pero eso no desanimó a Naru, ya que para ella era un reto que la inspiraba a usar movimientos cada vez mejores para no quedarse atrás. Eso la preocupaba pero de pronto, recordó el consejo de la maestra Sara y decidió que todo iría mejor si trataba de divertirse mientras bailaba. Al hacer eso, Naru logró alejar su miedo y desesperación y pudo dedicarse de lleno a la música, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo. Era todo lo que podía hacer.

Minako estaba pensando en combinar dos distinto movimientos, pero de pronto, recibió la señal para iniciar su solo. Eso la tomó ligeramente por sorpresa, pero no intervino con lo que planeaba hacer y en lugar de usar sólo parte de la rutina, la utilizó casi entera.

Cuando el solo de Minako comenzó, Naru se detuvo y se unió al público para animar a su amiga, "¡Sigue adelante Minako¡ ¡Lo estás haciendo muy bien!"

Animada por las palabras de Naru y la respuesta del público, Minako terminó su solo con un giro y un pequeño salto adelante que le generaron una ovación increíble. Naru sonrió, Minako había estado espléndida y había conseguido tal cantidad de puntos que sería casi imposible para ella superarla. En ese preciso instante, la señal para que Naru comenzara su solo apareció y la joven Osaka lo inició con un movimiento que enlazaba tres pasos distintos, lo que le valió un aplauso fenomenal por parte del público.

"!Animo Naru!" Exclamó Minako, "¡Eres genial!"

Al escuchar que Minako la animaba y la reacción del público, Naru decidió terminar su solo combinándolo con el ultimo movimiento de su rutina favorita; lo que le ganó una ovación mucho mayor a las que había recibido un poco antes. En cuanto terminó el solo de Naru, ambas participantes volvieron a recibir indicaciones en sus hologramas y continuaron bailando. Naru sonreía, como lo imaginaba, no pudo superar a Minako, pero había igualado el puntaje y la ganadora no se decidiría sino hasta el último segundo.

La joven Aino sabía que la canción estaba por terminar, y también sabía que estaba empatada con Naru. Enfrentarla había sido muy divertido, pero ella en realidad deseaba ganar. En especial porque se lo había prometido a su amigo Artemis y no quería fallarle. Pero Naru era en más hábil de lo que había creído. Para cada cosa que ella intentara, la joven Osaka tenía una respuesta. Ya quedaban sólo unos pocos segundos y todo parecía indicar que el resultado final sería un empate. Minako no quería perder y estaba comenzando a perder la concentración; entonces, en medio de su confusión. recordó algo que Artemis le dijo esa mañana: _"¡Cálmate!"_Le había dicho el gato, _"¡Aún hay tiempo! Primero concéntrate en lo más importante."_

Minako se calmó al recordar esas palabras. Su mente se había aclarado y en una fracción de segundo supo que hacer. Era una locura, pero tenía fe en que funcionaría. Minako terminó la canción usando un movimiento que ella misma había inventado y que nunca usaba porque era algo extraño y sin embargo funcionó, pues logró opacar el movimiento que Naru usó para cerrar la canción.

La música terminó. Hubo silencio. Entonces, como una ola estrellándose en las rocas, el público enloqueció, algunos apoyaban a Minako y otros a Naru, pero aún no decían el resultado. Luego de casi un minuto, el anunciador llamó a todos a guardar silencio, "¡Los jueces ya decidieron quién será el ganador." Comenzó, "La ganadora es...."

"¡Diga ya!" Exigió Usagi desde su lugar, los nervios la estaban matando.

"...¡AINO MINAKO con NOVENTA Y NUEVE PUNTOS!" Gritó el anunciador, "¡Es el puntaje más alto a nivel nacional que tenemos registrado! ¡Pero eso no es todo, Osaka Naru logró hacer NOVENTA Y OCHO PUNTOS!¡Es increíble!"

La emoción que invadió Coin Land era indescriptible, Naru y Minako se abrazaron, el público rugía y el grupo formado por Usagi y las demás, así como Wakagi y los muchachos no dejaban de gritar porras para ambas.

"¡Felicidades Minako!" Exclamó Naru, feliz de que todo hubiera terminado. No se sentía triste por haber perdido. Al contrario, se sentía tranquila y orgullosa de sí misma por haber dado su mejor esfuerzo, "De verdad te mereces el primer lugar, ¡Eres la mejor!"

"¡Gracias Naru! ¡Pero tú también estuviste fantástica! ¡Sí que me hiciste sudar!"

"Cierto Mina, pero no fui capaz de ganarte. De cualquier modo, me alegra que seas tú quien ganara el concurso. Si alguien tenía que ganarme, me alegra que hayas sido tú."

El anunciador y los tres jueces se acercaron a las dos concursantes, dos de ellos cargaban pequeños trofeos, uno dorado y el otro color plata. "¡Felicidades!" Dijo el anunciador cuando estuvo junto a ellas, "Las dos son increíbles, ¡han incluso superado el record de noventa y siete puntos de Eiji Okamura! ¡Apuesto que eso hará más interesante el duelo de nuestra ganadora en contra del campeón Okamura el mes entrante!"

Uno de los jueces se acercó y le entregó a Minako el trofeo dorado, "¡Felicitaciones por ganar el primer lugar de nuestro concurso!" Dijo con una sonrisa.

"¡Muchas gracias!" Respondió Minako admirando la pequeña estatuilla dorada.

"También queremos felicitarte a ti. ¡Bailaste muy bien!" Dijo otro juez al entregarle a Naru el trofeo plateado.

Naru aceptó la estatuilla plateada, "¡Gracias!" Respondió.

El último de los jueces tomó el micrófono de las manos del anunciador, "¡Saludos!, ¡Soy el representante de Jumperade!" Exclamó, "¡Quiero agradecerle a todas las personas que han venido hoy!, ¿Se han divertido?"

"¡SÍIIII!" Respondió el público con un grito.

"¡Excelente!" Contestó el juez, "¡Como ya saben, el premio al primer lugar es un contrato para hacer tres comerciales para nuestra compañía!" El hombre hizo una pausa, "Pero al ver la excelente habilidad de estas dos jóvenes, yo y los demás jurados hemos decidido que... ¡Ambas merecen compartir el primer premio!"

Minako y Naru se miraron entre sí, eso era algo que no esperaba ninguna de las dos. Pero Minako reaccionó de inmediato y abrazó a Naru, "¡¿Escuchaste Naru!? ¡Estaremos juntas en los comerciales!"

"Pero..." Balbuceó Naru, "Tú ganaste el concurso, yo no debo de..."

"¡No digas que no!" Exigió Minako, apretando su abrazo , "Tú también mereces esto!"

Naru Osaka sonrió y abrazó también a Minako, "Está bien, saldremos juntas en los anuncios de Jumperade ¡y los haremos inolvidables!"

"¡Exacto! ¡Eso es lo que quería escuchar!" Exclamó la joven Aino, "¡Será fantástico!"

###

Ya eran casi las ocho de la noche y Rei y Keigo subían por los escalones del templo Hikawa. Habían pasado casi todo el día juntos, pues luego de que el concurso terminó y se anunció que Minako y Naru compartirían el primer lugar, el grupo había organizado una celebración en uno de los restaurantes del primer piso del Centro Comercial Tokio y no se había terminado hasta media hora antes.

Rei miró de reojo a Keigo mientras caminaban. Tenía que admitir que había sido gracias a él que se había divertido tanto ese día, ya que como Usagi, Minako y Makoto estuvieron ocupadas con sus respectivas parejas, si ella no hubiera tenido a Keigo acompañándola, lo más seguro es que se habría sentido relegada. Y no sólo eso, Keigo le demostró que era capaz de llevarse muy bien con sus amigas y Mamoru, lo cual era muy importante para ella, sólo que quizás Keigo se llevaba con ellos demasiado bien. Rei suspiró al recordar el amplio repertorio de chistes que su prometido conocía, aunque debía admitir que incluso ella terminó riendo al escucharlos. Había sido en verdad un día muy agradable, pero le preocupaba que Keigo comenzara a pensar que ella deseaba llevar el compromiso en serio, y eso era algo de lo que Rei aún no estaba muy segura.

"Keigo." Dijo Rei cuando llegaron a las puertas de la casa, justo detrás del templo, "Te agradezco mucho que me hayas acompañado hoy, me divertí mucho contigo...pero..."

"¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó Keigo, confundido por las palabras de Rei.

"Nada...es que..." Rei volvió a sentirse nerviosa, odiaba eso. Keigo era la única persona que lograba hacerla sentirse así de vulnerable sin siquiera hacerle algo. Esforzándose para dominar sus nervios, logró continuar, "No quiero que pienses que hoy tuvimos una cita."

"Bueno, ya me lo habías dicho antes; así que no lo había pensado." Respondió él "Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que pasamos un buen rato juntos, ¿verdad?"

"No, claro que no." Rei volvió a sentirse nerviosa así que decidió que era hora de terminar con la conversación, "...Creo que será mejor que entre, buenas noches Keigo."

"Buenas noches." Respondió el joven Hikazan y se alejó de la puerta, pero luego de unos cuantos pasos, agregó, "Rei, estoy comenzando a pensar que me gustas de verdad."

"¿Qué has dicho?" Preguntó ella avanzando un paso hacia él.

"Lo que escuchaste. Tenía que decirlo." Dijo él sin detenerse, "Te llamo luego, ¿está bien?"

"Sí, está bien." Respondió la joven Hino mientras observaba cómo Keigo se alejaba hasta desaparecer.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que Rei entró a su casa; no estaba segura de qué pensar acerca de las últimas palabras de Keigo. No hizo mucho caso cuando su abuelo le dio las buenas noches y luego de responderle de manera automática, la joven Hino subió a su habitación. Una vez dentro de la intimidad de su recámara, Rei abrió la ventana y se dispuso a ponerse su pijama. Cuando se había quedado sólo con la camisa, sus ojos se encontraron con el silbato de juguete que Keigo le regaló. Ver ese juguete le despertó a Rei una emoción que no quería sentir en ese momento y apartó la mirada, pero se encontró con la vieja fotografía que la madre de su prometido le había dado pocos días atrás.

"Parece que no puedo escapar de ti, ¿no es así Keigo?...lo que me preocupa es que...creo tú también estás empezando a gustarme. Pero es difícil." La joven Hino cerró los ojos para evitar recordar lo que había pasado entre ella y Kaido, "Lo único que quiero es nunca más tener que sufrir por querer a alguien...duele demasiado." Murmuró mientras tomaba la fotografía y la apretaba contra su pecho.

###

La moto se detuvo frente a una reja de acero bastante alta que impedía el paso. Carlos apagó la máquina y luego de que Makoto se quitara el casco y bajara de la motocicleta, él hizo lo mismo. El joven Gokai se estiró y caminó hasta la reja, admirando los jardines y el edificio que podía verse más allá, "Así que ésta es tu preparatoria." Dijo él asombrado, "Es más grande de lo que pensaba."

"Y a partir del próximo lunes también tú estudiarás aquí." Contestó Makoto abrazando a Carlos por el costado, "Es la primera vez que de verdad quiero que comiencen las clases."

"Honestamente, entrar a esta escuela me pone nervioso."

"¿Pero por qué?" Preguntó ella, "Los alumnos y los maestros son muy agradables."

"No es eso." Respondió Carlos, "No sé si tengo el nivel adecuado para estar aquí."

Makoto rompió el abrazo y dio un paso para estar frente a su novio, "¡Pero me dijiste que pasaste el examen de admisión! Vamos, deja a un lado el pesimismo, te irá bien."

"Eso espero, la lista de las materias que llevan ustedes es muy diferente a la que yo tenía."

"No te preocupes guapo." Le dijo Makoto, dándole dio un beso en la mejilla, "Te ayudaré a adaptarte, y si necesitas ayuda con las clases, tengo una amiga que es un as para el estudio. Estoy segura de que si necesitas ayuda, ella aceptará darte una mano."

"Eso sería muy amable de su parte." Respondió Carlos, que entonces miró su reloj, "¿Nos vamos ya? Desde lo que pasó en el club Techno Spider mis padres no me dejan llegar después de las nueve."

"No sabía que tenías toque de queda en tu casa."

"Pues sí. Es el premio por ayudar a que capturaran esa banda de Yakuza." Respondió él mientras se ponía su casco y encendía la motocicleta.

"Te merecías un castigo más severo." Dijo Makoto mientras se ponía su casco y se sentaba detrás de él, "¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que me preocupé por ti esa noche?"

"Puedo imaginarlo." Respondió el joven Gokai, "Pero no hablemos más de eso, ¿sí?"

"De acuerdo."

"Agárrate fuerte."

Makoto obedeció y enlazó sus dedos sobre el pecho de Carlos, "Listo." Anunció, un segundo después, la motocicleta arrancó.

"Tu escuela se ve bien." Comentó Carlos, "Creo que sí me gustará estudiar allí."

"Nuestra escuela." Le corrigió Makoto, "Recuerda que ya eres un alumno."

Poco después, la pareja llegó al departamento de Makoto. "Ya estamos aquí." Comentó Carlos mientras revisaba su reloj, "Parece que no podré quedarme a hablar contigo, ya son casi las nueve. Qué mal que mis padres me castigaron con este ridículo toque de queda."

"No te quejes Carlos, tú mismo te lo buscaste." Le recordó Makoto mientras bajaba de la motocicleta, "Luego de hacer que tus padres y yo nos preocupáramos tanto por ti, es lo menos que te mereces."

"Sabía que te pondrías de su parte." Se quejó el joven Gokai, "Pero supongo que tienes razón. Aunque debes aceptar que enfrentarme a Tarántula ayudó a terminar con los Yakuza que molestaban a la gente de mi barrio."

"Cierto." Dijo Makoto, "Pero deja eso a un lado, que no quiero terminar mal el día."

"Está bien, de cualquier modo a mi tampoco me gusta recordar esa noche."

Carlos sonrió mientras se acomodaba el casco y encendía su vehículo, "En fin, será mejor que me vaya antes de que se me haga más tarde, no quiero más problemas con mis padres."

Makoto se acercó, "Te agradezco que me hayas acompañado Carlos. Sin ti no me lo habría pasado tan bien el día de hoy."

"Y yo te agradezco que me invitaras." Respondió el joven Gokai, "Debo irme ya linda. Te veré mañana."

"Espera un poco." Pidió Makoto al tiempo que le quitaba el casco a su novio y lo colocaba sobre el asiento de la motocicleta "Aún no te despides de mi, ¿qué tal si me das un beso de buenas noches?"

"Eso me gustaría."

Ella sonrió y posó sus labios sobre los de él. El beso que inició Makoto fue suave y muy cálido, más enfocado a transmitirle lo que ella sentía por él que a demostrar deseo, por lo tanto, no la sorprendió que cuando el beso terminó, Carlos la abrazara firmemente y que reposara su rostro junto al de ella.

"Te quiero mucho Makoto." Le murmuró él al oído, "Y estoy feliz de haberte conocido."

Makoto sepultó su rostro en el pecho del muchacho que la sostenía. Se sentía bien al escuchar esas cosas, bastante bien, "Yo también te quiero mucho Carlos." Respondió en voz baja, sólo para él.

Después de un rato en que la pareja se contentó con estar en los brazos del otro, Carlos rompió el abrazo, "Lo siento linda, ya me tengo que ir. Desearía quedarme contigo, pero no creo que sea buena idea hacer enojar a..."

"...Tus padres, lo entiendo." Completó Makoto, su voz un poco triste "Pero no quiero estar sola." Esa última frase salió por sí misma de sus labios, y ya era muy tarde para cambiarla.

Carlos no respondió, pero parecía pensativo, "Ven conmigo entonces. No tienes por qué quedarte aquí; puedes estar con nosotros esta noche, a mis padres les encantará tenerte."

"¿Me... estás invitando a dormir a tu casa?"

"¿No quieres? Así no estarás sola."

Makoto sonrió, "Sí, sí quiero ir. Espera un poco, iré por algo de ropa."

###

Sara y Naruru esperaban mientras Naru llamaba por el intercomunicador, "Parece que ese muchacho está interesado en ti." Comentó la maestra sólo por decir algo.

"¿El hermano de Usagi?" Respondió Naruru, "Ya sabía que le gusto desde que éramos niños, pero apenas hoy intentó acercarse; es algo tímido ¿verdad? Incluso acepté salir con otro chico para ver si poniéndolo celoso hacía algo." Dijo Naruru, "Pero ese otro chico desapareció y no he vuelto a verlo."

"Bueno, los muchachos a veces son así." Comentó Sara, recordando que el niño que Naruru mencionaba era el mismo que había tratado de matarla a ella y a su hermana mayor unas semanas atrás mientras estaba poseído por un parásito.

"Eso es verdad." Aceptó Naruru.

"Mamá no tardará en enviar el elevador." Avisó Naru regresando con su maestra y su hermana, "Venga maestra Sara, el ascensor está por acá."

Sara se limitó a seguir a las hermanas Osaka mientras pensaba en lo que tenía que hacer luego de dejarlas en su casa.

"¡Ya no puedo esperar para mostrarle el trofeo a mamá!" Exclamó Naruru mientras subían por el elevador; extrañamente, la menor de las hermanas Osaka no parecía muy cansada, ni siquiera después de la reunión que habían tenido con los demás luego del concurso.

"Apuesto que se sorprenderá mucho." Dijo Naru, "¿Imaginas la cara que pondrá cuando le diga que apareceré en los comerciales de Jumperade? ¡Aún no puedo creer que decidieran compartir el primer premio!"

"El jurado tomó la mejor decisión." Dijo Sara, "Tú y Minako prácticamente empataron, sus habilidades están al mismo nivel."

"Eso no lo sé, pero yo estoy feliz por la manera en la que se dieron las cosas." Aceptó Naru.

"¡Harías mal en no estarlo!" Le reprendió Naruru.

"Me habría gustado que Umino me viera." Suspiró Naru.

Naruru se cruzó de brazos, "Supongo que sí, pero él no está aquí. Ya ni modo."

"¿Umino?" Preguntó Sara, "¿Es el nombre de su padre?"

"Es el ex-novio de mi hermana." Respondió Naruru, "Hace poco se mudó a Inglaterra."

"No rompimos en malos términos, ¿sabe?" Agregó Naru, "De hecho aún nos escribimos. Es sólo que tuvo que irse a Europa debido al trabajo de su padre."

"Imagino que lo extrañas." Dijo Sara, "Puedo entenderte; yo estoy pasando por una situación similar. Mi prometido sigue en Francia, y yo estoy aquí."

"¡Anímense las dos!" Exclamó Naruru al notar que tanto su hermana como su maestra comenzaban a deprimirse, "¡Este momento es para celebrar!"

"Ella tiene razón." Dijo Sara sonriendo, "Hoy conseguiste algo muy importante Naru."

"Cierto." Respondió Naru recuperando su sonrisa. "Mire, ya llegamos a nuestro piso. ¡Vamos a mostrarle a mamá el trofeo!"

"Seguro que se sentirá orgullosa." Dijo Sara, dejando a las hermanas Osaka adelantarse un poco. Ella sólo pensaba saludar a la madre de las chicas y luego salir para atender sus asuntos, pero la mamá de Naru logró convencerla de quedarse a platicar con ellas.

Más tarde, Sara D'Neige conducía su auto pensativa por las calles. Estaba feliz porque sus dos mejores alumnas habían obtenido los lugares más destacados en un concurso de baile tan importante y sus compañeros habían logrado destruir un nido de parásitos; el balance del día era bastante positivo. Cuando llegó al punto de reunión que había fijado con Keigo y Carlos, no se sorprendió al ver que ya la esperaban.

"Te retrasaste." Comentó Keigo; él había sido el primero en llegar y ya llevaba su uniforme de guardián, "Espero que no hayas tenido algún problema."

"Vamos, recuerda que yo también me retrasé." Comentó Carlos, también ya vestido como guardián, "Si no hubiera salido a escondidas, aún no estaría aquí." El guardián gris evitó mencionar que Makoto estaba durmiendo en su casa, aunque no tenía porque decirlo.

"La madre de Naru me invitó a cenar. No pude negarme." Explicó Sara.

"Y hablando de Naru, ¿dónde está ella?" Preguntó Carlos.

"No vendrá. Tuvo un día pesado y pensé que se merecía descansar." Dijo la maestra D'Neige, "Ya la llevaremos con nosotros la próxima vez."

"¿Esto no afectará su entrenamiento?" Preguntó Keigo.

"No." Respondió Sara, "Naru ya sabe lo básico pero aún no está lista para un combate."

"Bien, ¿a dónde iremos?" Preguntó el guardián rojo.

"A los muelles." Respondió Sara mientras levantaba su mano derecha, que comenzó a brillar con un resplandor plateado. Cuando el resplandor se terminó, Sara había cambiado sus ropas por el ajustado traje y gabardina blancos que usaba como guardián, "Manténganse alerta cuando lleguemos." advirtió la guardián blanca, "Hay muchos parásitos allí."

"Claro." Contestó Keigo.

"Por supuesto." Respondió Carlos.

"Muy bien, síganme." Indicó Sara y saltó al techo más cercano.

Sus dos compañeros se miraron y sin decir nada, se apresuraron a seguirla.

###

La celebración había sido más animada y había durado más tiempo de lo que Usagi se esperaba, pero eso se debió a la presencia de los muchachos y la maestra Sara. No es que el grupo hubiera hecho escándalo, pero como ella siempre había celebrado sólo con el resto de las chicas y Mamoru, fue un cambio muy drástico el estar con tanta gente y ocupar una mesa tan grande en el restaurante que eligieron para celebrar el triunfo de Minako. Pero en verdad le había gustado, fue agradable escuchar a alguien más bromear aparte de Minako o Makoto. De hecho, fue el prometido de Rei quien consiguió decir las mejores bromas de la noche. Claro que Usagi notó cómo Rei se había molestado al principio, pero ella también terminó riendo ante las ocurrencias de Keigo.

El grupo no tardó en separarse luego de salir del restaurante, siendo Makoto y Carlos los primeros en retirarse, seguidos de Rei y Keigo y casi de inmediato se retiraron Naru, su hermana y la maestra Sara. Al final, sólo Usagi y Minako, con sus respectivas parejas, se habían quedado en el centro comercial; claro, Shingo también estaba allí, pero ahora que se había quedado solo, se veía algo incómodo. Usagi recordó que tenía que ir a ver a Setsuna esa noche, pero sería complicado para ella hacer eso si llegaba directamente a su casa, así que decidió dormir con Minako para no tener que explicarle nada a sus padres. Sólo había un problema: Shingo. Usagi no tenía idea de cómo dejarlo en casa así nada más.

"Shingo..." Llamó Usagi luego de ponerse de acuerdo con Minako para quedarse a dormir con ella, "¿Te molestaría si Mamoru te lleva a casa? Yo iré a dormir con Minako."

Shingo miró a Mamoru, que parecía tan sorprendido como él, "Por mi está bien."

"Perfecto." Contestó Usagi, "¿Y tú Mamoru, ¿verdad que no te molesta llevar a Shingo?"

"No, para nada." Contestó Mamoru resignándose.

"¡Fantástico!" Exclamó Usagi, que entonces llamó a sus padres para ponerlos al tanto de lo que pensaba hacer. Luego, se despidió de Mamoru con un beso un poco más intenso de lo normal para compensarlo por terminar su cita tan abruptamente, además de murmurarle al oído que podrían salir solos otro día, y quizás tomar ese crucero por la bahía al que no habían podido ir antes.

Cuando Mamoru y Shingo se fueron, Usagi y Minako siguieron a Wakagi hasta su auto, ya que el detective sería quien las llevaría a la casa de la joven Aino. El detective no estaba maravillado con el cambio de planes, ya que había esperado poder pasar algo de tiempo a solas con Minako. Pero no le molestaba hacer esto, sospechaba que era un asunto de las Sailor Scout y él no les estorbaría si ése era el caso. No mucho después, el detective dejaba a Minako y a Usagi en la casa de la familia Aino. Minako se despidió de él con rapidez, y sólo le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla antes de subir hasta la puerta. El detective sonrió y con un suspiro, entró a su auto y se marchó. Sabía que tener a una Sailor Scout como su novia sería difícil, pero no pensó que las dificultades llegarían tan pronto.

Había pasado ya casi una hora desde que las dos amigas llegaron a la casa de Minako y ahora Usagi se sentaba en silencio en una silla en la habitación de Mina. Los dos gatos, que habían llegado poco antes, dormían en las almohadas de la cama, mientras Minako se sentaba en un cojín. La joven Aino estaba bastante feliz; sus padres, como era de esperarse, hicieron un alboroto fenomenal al enterarse de que Minako había ganado el primer lugar. De hecho, el trofeo de Minako estaba ahora en un lugar de honor en la sala.

"Mamoru fue muy amable al llevar a Shingo a mi casa." Comentó Usagi para romper el silencio, no estaba incómoda, pero tenía ganas de conversar un poco.

"A mi me sorprendió que él y Wakagi se llevaran tan bien, ahora se diría que son los mejores amigos." Respondió Minako, "Y eso que Wakagi es mayor que todos nosotros."

"Es broma, ¿no?." Preguntó Usagi, "Tu novio se ve de la misma edad de Mamoru, quizás sólo un par de años mayor."

"¿Recuerdas al monstruo que enfrentamos en los muelles?" Preguntó Minako.

Usagi asintió.

"Esa cosa rejuveneció a Wakagi para divertirse." Explicó Minako, "Claro que no me estoy quejando, ahora está más guapo que cuando lo conocí hace como cuatro años."

"Sí, tu detective es apuesto." Admitió Usagi, "Pero no tanto como mi Mamoru."

"¿Insinúas que mi novio no es tan guapo como el tuyo?" Respondió Minako siguiendo el juego de su amiga, "¿Quieres que los comparemos punto por punto?"

"No hará falta." Contestó Usagi riendo un poco, "Y...¿qué opinas de Keigo y Carlos?"

Minako sonrió, "Pues..." La conversación que ambas amigas tuvieron sobre los muchachos se alargó bastante después de eso.

"Lástima por Ami, ¿no?" Dijo Minako luego de que ella y Usagi agotaran el tema de los chicos. Mina acababa de recordar que su madre le mencionó que Ami había llamado, "Sólo ella faltó al concurso."

"Me imagino que su día estuvo más pesado que de costumbre en la biblioteca." Respondió Usagi mientras se ponía de pie, "Pero ya le preguntaremos mañana."

"¿Ya te vas?" Preguntó Minako, "Creí que esperarías hasta pasada la media noche."

"Volveré pronto." Aseguró la joven Tsukino, "Sólo iré a visitar a Setsuna."

"¿Te acompaño?" Ofreció Minako, "Sé que Luna irá contigo, pero podemos ir las dos."

"Te lo agradezco, pero no es buena idea. Ya sabes lo difícil que es sacarle información a Setsuna; si ve que estás conmigo tal vez no quiera contarme todo lo que sabe acerca de la llave de plata." Explicó Usagi.

"Sé a lo que te refieres." Contestó Minako un poco desanimada, "Bueno, esperaré a que regresen, así podrán contarme todo, ¿de acuerdo?"

"De acuerdo." Aceptó Usagi, que entonces acarició el lomo de Luna para despertarla. La gata dormía junto a Artemis y se veía agotada, lo cual era obvio pues el par de felinos habían estado trabajando todo el día. Usagi no la habría despertado de no haber sido porque Luna insistió en que le avisara cuando fuera a ver a Setsuna para poder acompañarla.

"¿Qué sucede, ya es hora?" Dijo Luna después de bostezar.

"Sí, pero si quieres puedes quedarte aquí y descansar." Le sugirió Usagi.

"Estoy bien, ya descansé lo suficiente." Contestó la gata, "Además, dije que te acompañaría cuando visitaras a Setsuna."

"Lo sé." Respondió Usagi, "Muy bien, partamos de una vez."

"Hasta en un rato." Se despidió Luna.

"No nos tardaremos." Agregó usagi.

"Vayan con cuidado." Dijo Minako.

Luego de transformarse en Sailor Moon para poder salir de la casa de Minako sin que los señores Aino se dieran cuenta, Moon tomó a Luna en brazos y saltó por la ventana.

"¿Así que Ami no estuvo con ustedes?" Preguntó la gata.

"¿Cómo lo supiste?, ¿No estabas durmiendo?" Dijo Sailor Moon algo confundida.

"Sólo descansaba." Respondió Luna, "No estaba dormida por completo."

"Minako me dijo que Ami tuvo que quedarse a trabajar hasta tarde." Dijo Moon.

"A veces así sucede." Comentó Luna, "¿Cómo habrá pasado el día?"

###

Ami caminaba pensativa por los pasillos de la biblioteca, no estaba segura de que era buena idea verlo de nuevo. No después de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Aún así, pronto llegó al cuarto de archivo. Él ya estaba allí, pegando etiquetas en los nuevos libros. "Hola Kuro." Saludó Ami un poco nerviosa.

Kuro se alegró al verla, "¡Ami! ¡Pensé que ya no vendrías!"

Ella sintió que su corazón se aceleraba un poco, "Bueno...No podía faltar hoy. Es nuestro último día de voluntarios." Dijo, agradecida que él no mencionara la noche anterior.

"Cierto. Es el último día. Bien Ami, ¿quieres ayudarme?"

"Sí." Aclarando su garganta, la joven Mizuno cambió de tema, "Aquí tengo tu saco." Dijo sacándolo de una bolsa de plástico, "No te preocupes, no dejé que se arrugara."

Kuro caminó hasta ella y tomó la prenda, "Muchas gracias." Dijo sonriéndole, "¿Podrías acomodar esos libros por letra y área, por favor?"

"Claro. Me encargaré de eso." Un poco después, Ami dejó a un lado lo que hacía y miró a Kuro. Parecía haberse olvidado de ella. Habría apreciado mucho que le hablara. A fin de cuentas, ellos siempre conversaban mientras trabajaban juntos.

_"No entiendes nada,¿verdad Ami?"_ _Es normal que no te hable." _Pensó,_ "¿Acaso no lo rechazaste cuando intentó decirte lo que siente por ti? ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera, tontita?, ¿Que volviera a abrazarte y hacerte sentir segura como lo hizo anoche?"_ Ami suspiró y, dejando de mirar a su compañero, regresó a su labor.

Una hora más tarde, Ami y Kuro estaban ocupados colocando los libros en el lugar que les correspondía. "Análisis de redes dos." Pidió Kuro.

"Aquí tienes." Dijo Ami y anotó en la hoja de control que el libro había sido colocado en el lugar correcto, "Kuro, ¿por qué me dejaste dormida ayer? Pudiste llevarme a la mesa de mi madre." Preguntó ella de repente.

"No me pareció buena idea despertarte." Dijo él, "Pásame el tomo tres de Arte Egipcio."

Ami hizo la marca en la hoja de control y le alcanzó el libro, "¿En serio? ¿Eso es todo?"

"Sí pensé en cargarte hasta la mesa de tu mamá, pero me asustó la idea de que despertaras mientras hacía eso."

"No te habría hecho nada." Comentó Ami, quien notó que Kuro se había puesto nervioso y que trataba de disimularlo, "¿Por qué habrías de asustarte si me despertaba?"

"Pásame Arte Europeo contemporáneo." Pidió él, evitando así la pregunta.

"Toma." Dijo Ami pasándole el libro y haciendo la anotación correspondiente, "¿Así que tenías miedo de que despertara en tus brazos?" Insistió a pesar de que le daba vergüenza preguntarle sobre eso.

Kuro se detuvo, la miró y respiró profundamente, "Más bien tenía miedo de lo que pensaría tu madre si entraba al salón cargando a su hija."

"Mi madre no se hubiera molestado si le dabas una buena explicación."

"Sí, claro. Ver a su hija en brazos de alguien que casi no conoce seguramente le habría parecido perfectamente aceptable." Dijo él en tono sarcástico.

Antes de que Ami respondiera, su celular comenzó a sonar, "¿Me disculpas?"

"Por supuesto."

Ami se alejó un par de pasos y respondió la llamada. Era Minako, "Lo lamento Mina. No puedo. Tengo mucho trabajo. Si hubieras llamado antes tal vez habría podido ir, pero ya son las doce y media. De cualquier modo, te deseo mucha suerte en la competencia."

"¿Algún problema?" Preguntó Kuro, "Si quieres puedo cubrirte y recoger tu constancia."

"No será necesario." Dijo Ami, "Sigamos trabajando, quiero terminar esto de una vez."

Ami y Kuro no terminaron sus labores hasta casi cuatro horas después "¿Qué tal un juego de ajedrez?" Preguntó él mientras acomodaba el carrito donde llevaba los libros en su lugar.

"Me gustaría." Respondió Ami, "Será nuestro último juego aquí en la biblioteca."

"Pues vamos al salón de archivo. Te mostraré mi nueva estrategia." Dijo Kuro sonriendo.

El tablero pronto estuvo listo. En esta ocasión Ami se había quedado con las piezas blancas y haría el primer movimiento, por lo que se decidió por una apertura defensiva. Kuro movió y ella respondió mejorando su defensa. No quería arriesgarse. Cuarenta y cinco minutos después, Ami llevaba un peón de ventaja. La joven Mizuno estaba desconcertada, el juego de Kuro era un total desorden. No fue sino hasta tres jugadas más tarde cuando notó que en realidad sí había un orden en la forma en que él movía sus piezas. ¡Pero era increíble! ¡Había formado una red que bloqueaba todos los ataques que ella conocía!. La joven Mizuno miró a Kuro con una nueva admiración.

"Estás jugando mejor que las últimas veinte veces." Dijo él luego de mover su alfil.

"Igual tú." Respondió ella.

"Es tu turno."

Ami movió y la plática fue hecha a un lado.

Quince minutos más tarde, Ami logró romper la red de Kuro y se sintió aliviada, aunquelo había logrado sólo por casualidad, pues Kuro había descuidado la parte superior y Ami logró atacar ese lado con un peón.

"Te felicito Ami. Lograste salir de mi trampa" Dijo él luego de replegar su caballo.

"Jaque." Anunció la joven llena de satisfacción, colocando su torre ante el rey de Kuro.

"Muy lista." Dijo Kuro para luego eliminar la torre de Ami con su rey, "¿Qué harás ahora?"

"Esto." Contestó ella y movió, comiendo el alfil de Kuro.

Kuro tomó el caballo de Ami y pasó hasta su rey, "¿Qué opinas de este contraataque?"

Esa fue una jugada que Ami ya había considerado, "Sólo te ayudará por un momento."

"Ya veremos." Dijo él y sonrió.

"Pero es verdad Kuro." Dijo Ami, "Espera un poco y verás."

"Vamos Ami." Pidió Kuro, "No me hagas esperar y mueve ya."

Ami suspiró y realizó su jugada. Kuro era el mejor ajedrecista que había enfrentado y el único que la había vencido más de una vez. La joven Mizuno notó que él sonreía, ella sonrió también y terminó su jugada. El resultado fue... "Jaque Mate, Kuro. Te gané."

"Estuvo bien ganado." Dijo Kuro, feliz a pesar de la derrota, "Una victoria sin discusión."

"Gracias." Respondió Ami, más tranquila al ver que él no estaba molesto, "¿Sabes algo? Durante casi todo el juego pensé que no podría ganarte, tu red era impresionante."

"Pero lo conseguiste mi querida Ami, y..." Kuro guardó silencio, "Perdón, olvidé que no debo hablarte así."

"Calma Kuro." Respondió ella en voz baja, sus mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas. Muy en el fondo, Ami había querido escuchar algo así toda la mañana, "No me molesta si eres tú."

"Pero...ayer dijiste que..."

"Eso no impide que me hagas un cumplido de vez en cuando, ¿o sí?"

"No." Respondió Kuro, "Bien Ami, me ganaste. ¿Quieres un premio?"

"¿Premio? No lo sé." ¿Qué podría pedirle? La imagen de Kuro abrazándola pasó por su mente, pero Ami la hizo a un lado, no podía pedirle eso. "Ya sé cual. Acompáñame a la estación del metro y conversemos un rato."

"Como gustes Ami. Vaya, ¡son casi las seis! No creí que el juego duraría tanto tiempo."

Minutos más tarde, Ami y Kuro caminaban juntos, "¿Qué te pareció la cena de los Morino?" Preguntó ella.

"Ya te di mi opinión ayer. No me agradó mucho y no hay nada que valga la pena recordar."

"¿En realidad no hay nada que creas que vale la pena recordar?" Preguntó Ami. Las palabras salieron solas y cuando reaccionó, ya era tarde.

Kuro le tomó la mano, su toque tan suave como la noche anterior, "Sí. sí hay algo que no olvidaré; lo que sucedió entre nosotros en la terraza."

Ella se separó un poco de él. La agradable sensación del toque de Kuro aún recorría su piel y subía hasta su hombro, "Yo tampoco lo olvidaré." Respondió, "Pero..."

El joven Kizuko la interrumpió, "Espera. Necesito hacer algo." Sin decir más, Kuro deslizó su dedo índice debajo de la barbilla de Ami y la hizo levantar su rostro un poco.

"¿Qué haces?" Preguntó ella sorprendida. La joven Mizuno no tuvo fuerzas para resistirse o alejarse y eso la asustaba. ¿Acaso él quería besarla? El cuerpo de Ami tembló ligeramente al pensarlo. No creía estar lista para eso. Y sin embargo, sabía que no podría detenerlo si él lo intentaba, "Kuro... no me hagas hacer esto por favor...todavía no..."

"Ami, no voy a hacerte nada." Explicó él.

Al verse reflejada en esos profundos ojos negros, Ami sintió de nuevo la misma intensa sensación de la noche anterior; trató de decir algo, pero no pudo mas que suspirar.

Kuro se acercó, casi estaba lo bastante cerca como para unir sus labios a los de ella y si en ese momento lo hubiera intentado, Ami no habría retrocedido. Pero no lo hizo. Se contentó con mirar el profundo azul de los ojos de la bella joven que tenía frente a él. Miró hasta que pareció que encontró lo que buscaba y entonces, dando una última y suave caricia al rostro de Ami, Kuro se alejó y sonrió satisfecho.

"¿Qué-qué hacías...?" Preguntó una muy sonrojada y nerviosa Ami, "No entiendo."

"Eso es un secreto." Dijo Kuro sonriendo, "Pero pensaba que quizás podemos vernos. Sólo para hablar, nada más, ¿qué opinas?"

"Que si es sólo para conversar, estará bien." Murmuró Ami, sus mejillas aún estaban bastante sonrojadas.

"¿Te parece si nos vemos el domingo aquí a las cinco?" Preguntó Kuro reiniciando su camino, "Hay muchos lugares a dónde ir a conversar cerca."

"¿Pasado mañana? Sí, te veré entonces." Respondió Ami que comenzó a caminar también.

"Me alegra que aceptaras." Dijo él, ya habían llegado a la estación del metro.

"Bueno, aquí nos separamos. Hasta el domingo Kuro." Dijo Ami como despedida mientras bajaba los escalones de la estación. Kuro levantó la mano para despedirse y la observó mientras se perdía de vista entre la multitud. Minutos después, él también se marchó pero extrañamente, el muchacho parecía fundirse entre las sombras mientras caminaba.

Cuando Ami llegó a su casa, lo primero que hizo fue prepararse algo de comer. Mientras se preparaba un sándwich, su mente le recordó que había aceptado una cita con Kuro sin pensar en las consecuencias. Claro, le había dicho que sólo hablarían, pero aún así, se verían de nuevo a solas y si eso no era una cita, entonces Ami era la reina de Bulgaria. Las manos de la joven Mizuno se detuvieron, "¿Por qué no pude decirle que no en ese momento?" Murmuró, "¿Acaso en verdad quiero verlo?"

Ami sabía la respuesta a su pregunta, pero no se atrevía siquiera a pensarla, así que se obligó a terminar de prepararse su comida. Cuando estaba a punto de morder su sándwich algo más llegó a su mente: sus amigas. Había faltado al concurso de Minako y lo había hecho deliberadamente. Ami sabía muy bien que pudo haber llegado antes que el concurso terminara, pero no lo hizo. En vez de ir a ver y animar a su amiga, había decidido jugar ajedrez con él. Eso la hizo sentirse un poco culpable, no solía faltar cuando sus amigas se reunían y si lo hacía, generalmente era debido a que tenía mucho que estudiar. Pero esta vez, esta vez las había rechazado para estar con un muchacho, "Supongo que ya no hay modo de cambiar lo que hice." Suspiró, "Lo mejor será llamar a Minako para preguntarle cómo le fue en ese concurso."

Sentada en la sala, Ami miraba al teléfono, que parecía burlarse de su indecisión. Nunca había tenido problemas para llamar a sus amigas, pero en esta ocasión no encontraba el valor para hacerlo. Luego de un rato, Ami logró tomar el teléfono y marcó los números con rapidez, por suerte, no tardó en obtener una respuesta; era la madre de Minako.

"Buenas noches señora." Saludó Ami, "¿Está Minako?"

_"Aún no regresa." _Respondió la señora Aino_, "¿Quieres dejarle algún mensaje?"_

"No. Sólo dígale que la llamaré mañana." Pidió, "Gracias."

La joven Mizuno colgó y se hundió en el sofá. Bien, Minako no estaba, pero al menos había llamado para ver qué tal le había ido en el concurso; ya se disculparía el día siguiente.

###

Usagi, aún con Luna en brazos, subía por el elevador del edificio donde estaba la suite de Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru. No habían tardado mucho en llegar ya que como Sailor Moon, Usagi había podido saltar entre los techos, ahorrándose bastante tiempo. Estaba terminando de contarle a su gata todo acerca del concurso de baile, poniendo especial detalle al momento en que Minako ganó el concurso. "Es una lástima que tú y Artemis no estuvieran allí." Dijo al terminar su relato, "Se perdieron de algo espectacular."

"Sí, lo imagino. Pero nosotros logramos conseguir datos muy interesantes y tenemos razones para pensar que hay al menos dos guardianes en la ciudad."

"Es extraño que Ami no los haya detectado con su computadora." Comentó Usagi.

"¡Eso es lo interesante!" Replicó la gata, "¡Descubrimos que la energía que podría ser la de los guardianes es tan alta que se sale de la escala! ¡La computadora portátil de Ami no sería capaz de detectarlos!"

Usagi pareció intrigada por lo que Luna acababa de decirle, le recordaba algo, pero no tuvo tiempo de identificar qué era, ya que las puertas del elevador se abrieron y tuvo que salir al pasillo, "Espero que Setsuna ya esté en casa." Dijo la joven Tsukino al tocar el timbre.

"Usagi, Luna. Buenas noches" Saludó Michiru al abrir la puerta, asombrada de verlas allí a esas horas, "Pasen por favor, ¿sucede algo?"

"Setsuna me pidió que viniera a verla." Respondió Usagi mientras la guiaban a la sala.

"Buenas noches Usagi, hola Luna." Saludó Haruka, "Me temo que Setsuna no está."

"¿Aún esta trabajando?" Preguntó la gata luego de saludar.

"No, pero salió hace horas con un hombre que jamás habíamos visto." Indicó Hotaru.

Usagi y Luna se sentaron en el sillón frente a sus tres anfitrionas; a pesar de que ya habían estado allí antes, había algo que siempre las hacía sentir un poco fuera de lugar.

"¿Qué les pasa?" Preguntó al fin Usagi.

Durante casi un minuto nadie dijo nada, hasta que Michiru tomó la palabra, "Es Setsuna."

"Ese tipo que se la llevó era muy sospechoso." Agregó Haruka.

"Daba un poco de miedo." Terminó Hotaru.

Usagi trató de animarlas, "No deberían preocuparse tanto, Setsuna sabe cuidarse sola."

"Usagi tiene razón." Agregó Luna, "Ella es muy inteligente para caer en una trampa."

Las otras asintieron, pero era obvio que no se habían tranquilizado.

Un par de horas más tarde Setsuna llegó a su edificio, la joven mujer caminaba tomada del brazo de un hombre albino de piel morena que vestía elegantes ropas blancas. El joven en cuestión era Kronos. "Te agradezco que hayas accedido a mostrarme algo de la ciudad."

En realidad Setsuna había aceptado acompañarlo por cortesía, pero al poco rato de estar con Kronos, descubrió que su compañía era muy agradable y ya no se arrepentía de haber salido con él, "No hay por que agradecerme. Yo también me divertí."

"Me alegra escucharte decir eso, Setsuna." Kronos miró hacia la entrada del edificio, "Tu princesa ya está aquí, creo que deberías ir a hablar con ella."

Setsuna pareció salir de un sueño, "Lo había olvidado. Es extraño, nunca me pasa eso."

"Estoy seguro que ella entenderá que estuvieras conmigo. Ve a verla, hay cosas que debes decirle." Dijo Kronos mientras desaparecía, "Nos veremos de nuevo, te avisaré cuando."

Setsuna no se extrañó al ver desvanecerse a Kronos y sin pensar más en el asunto, se apresuró a subir para encontrarse con Usagi.

"¡Hola!" Saludó Setsuna al abrir la puerta, "Lamento no haber estado aquí cuando llegaste Usagi. Sucedió algo imprevisto que tenía que atender."

"No hay problema conmigo." Respondió la joven Tsukino, que había estado relatando cómo Minako había ganado el concurso de baile.

"¿Podrías explicarnos quién era ese hombre con el que te fuiste?" Preguntó Haruka.

"Nos tenías preocupadas." Agregó Michiru, "Saliste sin decirnos nada."

"Al menos parece que te divertiste." Observó Hotaru un poco más tranquila.

Setsuna se sentó junto a Usagi, "El hombre con quien salí es muy importante. No podía negarme a su invitación, y estoy de buen humor porque pasé una velada muy agradable con él." La joven mujer miró a Usagi, "Tienes suerte, conseguí la información que necesitabas."

"Magnifico. Ahora nos ignoras." Comentó Haruka.

"No lo hago." Respondió Setsuna algo molesta, "Si pueden esperar a que le diga a Usagi lo que ella necesita saber, con gusto les explicaré todo."

Haruka, Michiru y Hotaru asintieron y decidieron sentarse en silencio a escuchar.

"Decía que te tengo buenas noticias." Continuó Setsuna, "Encontré una pista sobre el lugar en donde está la llave de plata. Pero la persona que me dio la información no me dio un lugar específico, sólo un tipo de adivinanza. Dijo que lo entenderías."

"¿Qué tipo de acertijo?" Preguntó Usagi, Luna estaba muy quieta en su regazo, poniendo mucha atención a lo que Setsuna estaba por decir.

"Este: la llave de plata está oculta en la tumba congelada de una reina del pasado."

Usagi y Luna se miraron entre sí, pensativas. De pronto, ambas supieron a qué lugar se refería el acertijo, la respuesta no las dejó muy contentas.

"¿Ya saben a dónde deben ir a buscar esa llave de plata?" Preguntó Hotaru.

"Sí, creo que sí." Dijo Usagi, "Tendremos que ir a donde murió la reina Beryl."

"Eso indicaba la tumba congelada." Agregó Luna, "Aunque podría ser muy peligroso."

"¿Pero en dónde está esa tumba?" Quiso saber Haruka.

"En el ártico." Respondieron al mismo tiempo Usagi y Luna.

###

La historia continuará en el capítulo catorce.

¿Tienes comentarios? Si es así, puedes dejarlos en un review.

Notas:

La canción mencionada en la final del concurso de baile, 'Raishiku Ikimashu' es parte de uno de los muchos Cd's de música de Sailor Moon y fue sugerida por mi amiga Carmina.

Responderé otra pregunta que he recibido más de una vez. Es sobre si el nombre de mis personajes significa algo. Pues sí, sus nombres tienen significado y es éste:

Kuro Kizuko = El que incrementa la oscuridad.

Keigo Hikazan = Honorable guardián del volcán de fuego.

Sara D'Neige = Princesa de las nieves.

Carlos Gokai = Fuerte y de buen corazón.

Misao Kizuko = La que propaga la fidelidad.


	15. La llave de Plata

Aviso legal: Los personajes de Sailor Moon fueron creados por y son copyright de Naoko Takeuchi.

Los guardianes fueron creados para esta historia por mí, así como los antiguos. Si deseas usarlos para cualquier cosa, contáctame antes.

Ecos de Otras Vidas.

Por

Fabian Cruz

Capítulo Catorce.

La llave de plata.

La sensación de compañía era extraña, ya que era más de una presencia la que sentía a su alrededor. Mamoru abrió lentamente los ojos, no había nadie cerca, pero había estado seguro de lo contrario. Extrañado por el suceso, el joven Chiiba se levantó y se envolvió en la bata que colgaba de una silla. Bostezando, se dirigió al baño. Cuando regresó a su recámara y sus ojos recorrieron la habitación, casi queda congelado. Frente a él estaban sus cuatro generales.

"Buenos días príncipe." Saludó Kunzite haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

"Buenos días." Agregaron los tres generales restantes, imitando la reverencia de Kunzite.

Mamoru observó a los fantasmas por unos segundos, y sólo habló cuando pudo aceptar que en verdad estaban allí, "Yo pensé que ustedes cuatro habían..."

"¿Desaparecido?" Preguntó Jadeite, "Poco faltó para eso, príncipe."

"Si hubiéramos seguido dentro de las piedras, nuestras almas se habrían extinguido." Explicó Zoicite.

"Pero lamento decirle príncipe, que aunque estemos libres de esa prisión..." Inició Nephrite.

"...Pronto tendremos que partir al otro mundo para siempre." Terminó Jadeite.

"Debe haber alguna forma de evitarlo, Usagi podría..." Comenzó a decir Mamoru.

"Lo siento, pero no podemos aceptar la ayuda de la princesa." Indicó Kunzite, "Nuestro tiempo ya pasó."

Mamoru guardó silencio y estudió a los cuatro fantasmas. Podía entender porqué no querían ayuda para regresar a este mundo. Pero todavía necesitaba saber una cosa, "Ustedes cuatro, ¿lograron salir de esas piedras cuando fueron destruidas?"

"Sí, eso fue lo que sucedió." Respondió Zoicite.

"Fue un accidente bastante afortunado." Agregó Nephrite.

Mamoru sonrió. Aparentemente, lo que Sarnath hizo para lastimarlo sólo logró lo contrario, "Me alegra ver que ahora están libres, y tengo que darles las gracias por venir a verme."

"Todavía no podemos partir." Dijo Kunzite, "Aún hay algo que debemos hacer antes de que nuestras almas puedan descansar en paz eternamente."

"¿Es algo en lo que pueda ayudarles?" Preguntó Mamoru.

"En realidad no." Respondió Zoicite, "Lo que debemos hacer para descansar por fin..."

"...Es entregarle algo que le pertenece sólo a usted." Concluyó Nephrite.

"Pero aún no podemos hacerlo." Aclaró Jadeite, "Todavía no reunimos el poder espiritual necesario para realizar dicha tarea."

"¿Qué es lo que deben entregarme?" Preguntó Mamoru.

"No podemos decirle aún qué es." Explicó Zoicite.

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó Mamoru.

"Aún no sabemos si podremos obtenerlo." Dijo Jadeite.

"Exacto, no vale la pena mencionar algo que tal vez nunca tenga en sus manos." Agregó Nephrite, "Confíe en nosotros, será algo que sólo usted puede tener y le será muy útil."

Kunzite le hizo una seña a sus tres compañeros y ellos asintieron, "Debemos retirarnos."

"¿Están seguros que no pueden quedarse un poco más?" Preguntó Mamoru.

"Es imposible, el hacernos visibles requiere mucha energía." Dijo Zoicite, "Y no podemos gastarla así ahora."

"Nos veremos pronto príncipe." Se despidió Kunzite haciendo de nuevo una reverencia para luego desaparecer. Los tres generales restantes imitaron a su líder.

"Por cierto, si se encuentra con la persona que nos liberó, no sea tan rudo con él." Era la voz de Kunzite, "Ese hombre en realidad no es lo que parece, dele una oportunidad, quizás no se arrepienta."

Mamoru se sentó en su cama y suspiró, ¿por qué...?

_Beeeep!, Beeep!_

El teléfono. Mamoru tomó la llamada y se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de Usagi, ella casi nunca le llamaba tan temprano.

_"¿Estás libre hoy?" _Preguntó Usagi luego de saludar,_ "Tenemos una reunión importante en el centro de comando y necesito que estés aquí."_

"No faltaré." Respondió Mamoru, "¿Estás bien? Parece que estás preocupada."

_"Estoy bien." _Respondió ella_, "Sólo un poco desvelada. No te alarmes, no pasa nada."_

Mamoru no creyó todo lo que Usagi decía, era obvio que algo inquietaba a su novia y el no saberlo le preocupaba un poco, pero quizás era algo que no podía decir por teléfono y eso era por lo que lo invitaba a la reunión, "¿A qué hora debo ir al centro de comando?"

_"Al mediodía estará bien." _

"Te veré entonces." Dijo Mamoru.

_"De acuerdo."_ Se despidió Usagi, su voz volvió a sonar preocupada, _"Adiós mi amor."_

###

Las chicas y Mamoru mantenían un silencio sepulcral mientras esperaban a que Usagi se decidiera a hablar. La joven Tsukino entrelazaba sus dedos, pensando en cómo decirle a sus amigas lo que había averiguado.

"¿Quieres que yo se los diga?" Ofreció Minako, considerando que quizás ella podría evitarle a Usagi el tener que dar las malas noticias.

"O podría hacerlo yo." Agregó Luna.

"Incluso yo." Dijo Artemis.

Usagi le sonrió a Minako y a los gatos, "No gracias, es mejor que yo lo haga."

"¿Qué es lo que sucede?" Preguntó al fin Mamoru, quien había decidido mantener en secreto la visita de los generales de los cuatro cielos para no darle a Usagi más cosas en qué preocuparse.

"Como saben, hemos estado buscando la llave de plata estos días." Comenzó Usagi, "Yo... le pedí ayuda a Setsuna y ella descubrió dónde podemos encontrarla."

"¡Eso es bueno! ¿No es así?" Comentó Makoto, "¿Entonces porqué la cara triste?"

Usagi sonrió débilmente, "La llave está en el ártico, en donde Beryl murió."

"Imagino que tendremos que ir allá de nuevo." Intervino Rei, "No será agradable."

"¿En verdad necesitamos la llave de plata?" Preguntó Makoto, "No sabemos qué es o si sirva para algo."

"La llave servirá para obtener la ayuda de los guardianes." Explicó Luna.

"Pero todavía no sabemos dónde están." Indicó Ami.

"Eso tiene solución." Dijo Artemis, "Luna y yo descubrimos cómo rastrearlos."

"Sin embargo..." Agregó Luna, "...No servirá de nada buscarlos si no tenemos la llave de plata."

"Espera Luna, creo que será mejor explicarles antes de continuar." Dijo Usagi, que entonces suspiró y comenzó su relato, "Hace algunos días, tuve un sueño en el que..."

"...Y es por eso que la llave es importante." Terminó Usagi, quien había omitido mencionar que creía que el hombre del sueño era su padre, "Quería que lo supieran antes de que aceptaran acompañarme al ártico."

"En primer lugar..." Dijo Rei, "...Sabes que iremos a donde vayas, sin importar qué tan peligroso sea."

"Sólo tenías que pedirnos que te acompañáramos." Aseguró Makoto.

"Habríamos ido sin preguntar." Agregó Ami.

Usagi se encontró de pronto rodeada por sus amigas, "Chicas...muchas gracias, de verdad." Dijo sonriéndoles.

"También iré yo." Ofreció Mamoru colocándose detrás de Usagi, "Será mejor si vamos todos."

Usagi bajó la mirada, "Lo siento, pero creo que sería mejor si no vienes con nosotras."

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó Mamoru sorprendido, "¡No lo entiendo!"

Usagi suspiró, "Confía en mi. "Es mejor si no nos acompañas."

Mamoru miró a Usagi, sus ojos le pedían este favor. Al final, él no pudo negarse, "Está bien, me quedaré."

Usagi se levantó y lo abrazó, "Perdóname amor. Debe ser así."

Mamoru la besó en la frente, "Dejaré que vayan solas. Pero la próxima vez no me dejarán atrás."

"Claro que no. Gracias por entender Mamoru." Respondió Usagi.

Sailor Moon y el resto de las Scouts estaban en el techo del edificio donde se ocultaba el centro de comando. Usar la tele-transportación sería más fácil allí. Mamoru y los gatos las miraban a unos pasos de distancia.

"Volveremos pronto." Prometió Sailor Moon.

Mamoru sólo levantó su mano derecha para despedirse, ya que con la otra sostenía a Luna. Sin decir más, las cinco Scouts se desvanecieron en medio de un rayo de luz que se perdió de vista en el cielo.

"No te preocupes, ellas estarán bien." Aseguró Artemis.

"Ojalá tengas razón Artemis." Respondió Mamoru, dejando que Luna saltara al suelo.

"Te llamaremos cuando regresen." Prometió Luna.

"Háganlo por favor." Pidió el joven Chiiba, quien sin poder hacer más, decidió regresar a su departamento.

###

Mamoru se sentía inútil. Siempre le sucedía cuando Usagi y las demás hacían algo y él no podía involucrarse. Aún no entendía muy bien porqué Usagi había insistido en que él no la acompañara. Mientras caminaba envuelto por sus dudas, Mamoru casi ignoró a alguien conocido en la acera frente a él. Alguien que podría ser peligroso: Sarnath. El joven Chiiba no esperaba encontrarse con él otra vez y como solo él estaba cerca, parecía que sería su obligación vigilarlo. Sin pensar más, Mamoru se apresuró a seguir a Sarnath.

La situación no era tan favorable como esperaba. Había logrado llegar a Juuban sin ser atacado, pero ya lo estaban siguiendo. Sarnath entró a un callejón y rebotó en las paredes un par de veces para alcanzar el techo. Como esperaba, esa maniobra forzó a su perseguidor a enfrentarlo directamente, eso sería lo mejor. No podía buscar a Hotaru mientras no se sacudiera a la persona que lo seguía.

"Coranot." Dijo Sarnath no muy sorprendido cuando su oponente llegó a la azotea.

"No debiste hacer esto." Respondió Coranot, quien había elegido el cuerpo de un muchacho alto y fornido como su huésped, "Esperaba poder asesinarte sin pelear. Pero veo que ya no será posible."

"¿Por qué mejor no te largas?" Preguntó Sarnath.

"¡Silencio traidor!" Gritó Coranot, "¡Te arrancaré la cabeza aquí mismo!"

"Si peleas conmigo morirás." Advirtió Sarnath.

Coranot metió las manos a los bolsillos de su gabardina café, "Yo no soy tan fácil de vencer como Mongoro."

Sarnath no tuvo tiempo de hacer nada, pues con una velocidad impresionante, Coranot le lanzó tres pequeñas esferas que le golpearon en el pecho y explotaron al contacto, envolviéndolo con una sustancia negra y pegajosa similar al limo negro que funcionaba en las colmenas como trampa contra los intrusos.

"¿Y me advertías de no pelear contigo? ¡Eres patético!" Gritó Coranot y pateó con fuerza a Sarnath en el estómago, "¡Ya quiero verte muerto!" Dijo pateando a su enemigo otra vez, "¡No merecías ser uno de los favoritos del Gran Necromante! ¡Eres una basura débil y miserable!"

Sarnath no podía defenderse, la goma lo mantenía inmóvil y no podía usar sus poderes mentales para atacar.

"Perdedor." Murmuró Coranot, derribando a Sarnath con un golpe. Coranot decidió acabar las cosas y sacó una espada corta del interior de su gabardina. Al mirar el arma bajar hacia su cuello, Sarnath sólo pensó en Hotaru y en lo mucho que lamentaba morir sin verla otra vez.

"¡Tuxedo La Bomber!"

Una ola de poder se estrelló en el rostro de Coranot, derribándolo, "¿¡Qué es esto!?" Gritó cubriendo su cara con sus manos, "¿¡Quién se atreve!?"

"Puedes llamarme Tuxedo Mask." Respondió Mamoru avanzando hasta Sarnath.

Coranot no podía ver y no sabía si Sarnath estaba recibiendo ayuda de una o varias personas, así que decidió que no valía la pena arriesgarse peleando ciego. Se las arregló para llegar a una orilla de la azotea y se desvaneció antes de que pudieran detenerlo. "¡Maldición!" Exclamó Tuxedo Mask, "¡Se escapó!"

"Olvídalo." Aconsejó Sarnath, "No vale la pena lamentarse."

"Supongo que tienes razón." Dijo Tuxedo Mask sin mirar a la persona inmovilizada detrás de él.

"...Gracias." Dijo Sarnath, "Jamás pensé tú me ayudarías."

"Por nada. Pero aún no estoy seguro de que fue buena idea hacer esto. Dime, ¿qué pasó aquí?"

Sarnath se las arregló para quedar boca arriba, "Traicionar al líder de los parásitos se castiga con la muerte."

Tuxedo Mask se mantenía en alerta, sabía que todo podría ser una trampa, "¿Cómo sé qué dices la verdad?"

Sarnath cerró los ojos y su espada se materializó frente al joven del tuxedo, "Puedes hacer lo que quieras."

Tuxedo Mask tomó la espada, sabía que podía usarla para acabar con Sarnath. No le extrañaba que su enemigo pareciera estar asustado._"Y debería estarlo." _Pensó el joven del Tuxedo mientras recordaba cómo Sarnath lo atacó y destruyó las piedras de sus cuatro Generales, y cómo liberó sus almas...por accidente. Además, Sarnath era malvado pero... había algo que quizás probara lo contrario. Recordó cuando Hotaru protegió a Sarnath. Recordó la mirada en los ojos de Sailor Saturn. Había sido una mirada llena de amor. Mamoru estaba seguro que Hotaru, al igual que el resto de las Sailor Scouts, nunca amaría a una persona de mal corazón. Además, Kunzite le sugirió darle una oportunidad, sólo esperaba no arrepentirse después. Tuxedo Mask suspiró y descargó un tajo que partió la goma y liberó a su enemigo, "Eso debe bastar."

"Eres un hombre justo." Dijo Sarnath levantándose, "Estoy en deuda contigo."

"No lo estás." Respondió Mamoru, "Yo no ayudo a los demás buscando mi beneficio."

"Aún así, cubriré mi deuda contigo cuando llegue el momento de hacerlo." Dijo Sarnath.

Mamoru cerró los ojos un poco desanimado. Sin quererlo, ahora tenía dos personas dispuestas a ayudarlo como pago por haberles salvado la vida, "¿Qué haces en Juuban?"

"Busco a Hotaru Tomoe." Respondió Sarnath, "Debo hablar con ella."

"¿Sobre qué?"

"Hay una manera de detener a los parásitos. Pero necesitaré su ayuda para lograrlo." Dijo Sarnath.

Tuxedo Mask consideró lo que escuchaba durante un momento, si lo que Sarnath decía era cierto, había oportunidad de acabar con esto de una vez por todas, "Yo puedo llevarte con ella si quieres." Ofreció.

###

"Había olvidado cuanto frío hacía por aquí." Declaró Sailor Venus mientras frotaba sus manos y avanzaba junto a las demás. Las Sailor Scouts ya llevaban mucho tiempo caminando entre la nieve, luchando por no perderse, pues oscuras y enormes nubes cubrían el firmamento y les impedían ubicarse con exactitud.

"Ya casi llegamos." Avisó Mercury mientras guardaba su computadora, "Es en esa dirección."

En silencio, las cinco Scouts siguieron adelante, resistiendo al viento helado que las atacaba sin piedad.

"Este es el lugar correcto." Anunció Moon deteniéndose frente a una cueva bloqueada por una gruesa capa de hielo. No podía equivocarse, a pesar del tiempo transcurrido, todavía podía sentir el odio y la maldad de Metalia impregnando el suelo y el aire a su alrededor. ¿Cuánto tiempo podría seguir contaminando este lugar aún después de muerta? Sailor Moon tembló ligeramente, estar allí otra vez era muy difícil.

"Háganse a un lado chicas, abriré la entrada." Indicó Mars, cuando sus compañeras hicieron lo que les pedía, Sailor Mars se colocó frente a la obstruida boca de la caverna y gritó, "¡Mars Snake Fire!" La potente serpiente de fuego de Mars se estrelló en el hielo y lo fundió en el acto, "Listo, ya podemos entrar."

Los túneles de la cueva congelada seguían tan tétricos y horribles como las Scouts recordaban, y aunque sabían que no quedaba nada vivo allí que pudiera lastimarlas, ninguna de ellas podía sentirse tranquila.

"Este lugar me pone nerviosa." Comentó Júpiter, "Ojalá no nos tardemos mucho en salir."

"Estoy de acuerdo contigo." Respondió Moon, "Sigamos adelante."

Mercury se quedó atrás y fue la única en notar el extraño vapor gris que salía del suelo. Para cuando intentó advertirle a sus compañeras ya era tarde, el vapor las había separado. "¡Sabía que era muy bueno para ser verdad!" Se quejó mientras abría su computadora para intentar localizar a sus compañeras.

Sailor Júpiter podría jurar que escuchó a Mercury a su izquierda, pero no estaba segura y como sus propios gritos no parecían atravesar la niebla gris que la rodeaba, decidió aventurarse a caminar en la dirección en la que creyó escuchar a Sailor Mercury.

Sailor Venus aún podía escuchar los pasos de Moon delante de ella, por lo que siguió avanzando. Lo primero que haría sería alcanzarla para luego buscar a las demás y entonces tratarían de descubrir cómo salir de esa espesa niebla gris.

Sailor Mars se detuvo cuando la niebla la rodeó y no pensaba moverse, pero le parecía que Júpiter estaba gritando a su derecha. Con mucho cuidado, Mars caminó en esa dirección.

Sailor Mercury llamó varias veces a sus compañeras, cuando se convenció de que sus amigas no la escuchaban, se arriesgó a caminar un poco, esperando encontrarse con alguna de ellas.

Sailor Moon continuó caminando de frente, a su alrededor no había mucha niebla y podía ver que las demás Sailor Scouts la seguían a pocos pasos de distancia. Si las cosas seguían así, tal vez podrían conseguir su objetivo sin enfrentar ningún problema.

Respirar se había vuelto repentinamente difícil. El aire dentro de la niebla era pesado y muy frío. Sailor Venus, que aún intentaba alcanzar a Sailor Moon, comenzaba a resentir la falta de oxígeno. Venus aceleró el paso pero en poco tiempo se encontró cansada, respirando por la boca y la nariz y sudando bastante. No pasó mucho para que sus piernas se rehusaran a caminar más. Respirar dolía y el aire helado le congelaba la nariz y la garganta y el sudor se había congelado sobre su piel y su cabello. Venus intentó dar otro paso, pero sólo consiguió caer de espaldas. Tenía mucho frío y estaba muy cansada, demasiado cansada. Pero debía levantarse y... Venus no supo más, sus ojos se cerraron y perdió el sentido...

...Sailor V se inclinó para mirar desde la azotea de un edificio. Eso la desconcertó un poco, qué no estaba siguiendo a... ¿acaso estaba siguiendo a alguien? No, eso era imposible. Había estado vigilando la joyería de la acera de enfrente por horas. Entonces sucedió, el ladrón llegó y abrió la puerta. Venus se arregló su antifaz escarlata y esperó a que el criminal saliera de la joyería, tenía que atraparlo con la evidencia en las manos o no podrían arrestarlo. Su espera no duró más de dos minutos, el tipo era muy buen ladrón. Con un par de saltos, Venus cayó frente al criminal, "¿Sabías que robar es ilegal?"

El ladrón sacó una navaja, "Tu ropa es ridícula niña, ¿no te da vergüenza usar eso?"

Venus no aceptaría que un tipejo se burlara de su uniforme, así que antes de que él pudiera cortarla, le asestó una fuerte patada en el pecho, sofocándolo y haciendo que tirara su arma. Fue entonces que las luces de un automóvil cayeron sobre ella y el ladrón. Sailor Venus se distrajo y no escapó, lo que lamentaría muy pronto.

"Vaya, así que otra vez has triunfado Sailor V." Comentó una detective pelirroja que Venus conocía muy bien: Sakurada Natsuna, "Veamos qué es lo que robó este hombre."

"Atraparlo era nuestro trabajo." Comentó otro detective que bajó del automóvil. Para sorpresa de Venus, el oficial resultó ser Wakagi, pero... ¿qué Wakagi no debía ser más joven? Venus estaba confundida.

"Es verdad. Pero no importa." Dijo la detective Sakurada mientras examinaba las ropas del ladrón hasta encontrar el botín: un enorme diamante, "Este sí que es grande." Comentó muy interesada, "¡Debe valer por lo menos unos veinte millones de yen!"

"Creo que no estuviste tan mal. Lograste parar al criminal." Admitió Wakagi acercándose a Venus.

"Sí...gracias." Respondió la Sailor scout, sonrojándose cuando Wakagi estuvo junto a ella.

"Es una linda joya." Comentó Sakurada, "Y vale mucho dinero, ¿no crees Wakagi?"

"Bastante." Respondió el detective.

"¿Por qué no la vendemos?" Sugirió Sakurada, "Tu parte sería de alrededor de diez millones. Suficiente para vivir bien aunque siguieras trabajando en la policía. Podemos guardar el secreto."

"¿Qué ha dicho?" Exclamó Sailor V, "¡Eso es robar!"

"¡Ella tiene razón!" Agregó Wakagi, "Sakurada, ¿qué te pasa?"

Sakurada suspiró y bajó la vista un momento, cuando volvió a mirar a Wakagi, sus ojos sólo mostraban rencor, "¿Acaso eliges apoyar a esa niña en vez de a mi?"

"En este caso sí." Respondió Wakagi, "Dame el diamante, yo lo guardaré mientras llegamos a la comisaría."

Sakurada se guardó el diamante y desenfundó su arma, "Entonces es verdad, hay algo entre tú y Sailor V. Increíble, y yo que estaba dispuesta ser amiga de esa niña."

"Por favor, guarde eso." Pidió Sailor V., quien nunca pensó que Sakurada pudiera actuar así, ¿acaso lo hacía por celos? Pero Wakagi no era su novio... la cabeza comenzó a dolerle y entonces una imagen de un Wakagi más joven besándola en un puente pasó por su mente... ¿por qué recordaba eso?

"Sakurada... baja el arma y hablemos." Rogó el detective, "Esto no está bien."

"Lo siento Wakagi, tú eres mío y no puedo dejar que esa maldita roba-novios te arranque de mi lado." Explicó Sakurada, "Prefiero matarte antes de que eso suceda."

Sailor Venus pasó saliva, esto era horrible, "No haga esto, por favor..."

Sailor Mars detestaba la fría y oscura cueva en la que se encontraba, y la estúpida niebla sólo empeoraba las cosas, en especial porque respirar era más difícil y porque la fría neblina había comenzado a entumirle las piernas y los brazos. Se sentía muy cansada y no encontraba a sus amigas. Mars frotó sus manos para calentarlas y se recargó en la pared. Tenía que descansar un poco. Sin darse cuenta, se deslizó hasta que terminó sentada, recargada en la piedra congelada. No se dio cuenta cuando sus ojos se cerraron...

...Rei estaba en la oficina de su padre. ¿Qué hacía allí? Acaso no estaba atrapada en una... no, eso era ridículo. Mirando a su alrededor, la joven se convenció de que sólo había estado dormitando mientras esperaba que su padre terminara de hablar con quien fuera que estuviera hablando para poder entrar a verlo, y que verse vestida con una pequeña falda roja dentro de un lugar muy frío fue sólo un sueño. Los minutos pasaron y Rei, cansada de esperar, se acercó a espiar a la oficina de su papá. Para su suerte, la puerta estaba entreabierta y podría ver quién estaba allí además de su padre.

"Es una oferta muy generosa." Indicó el padre de Rei, "¿Qué es lo qué decides?"

"No puedo aceptarla." Respondió Keigo Hikazan. Rei no esperaba ver a su prometido allí.

"¿Por qué no?" Preguntó el señor Hino, "Si aceptas serás uno de los hombres más poderosos de Japón."

"Lo lamento, pero no me interesa el poder político."

"¿Qué te interesa entonces?"

"Su hija." Respondió el joven Hikazan, "Ella me importa más que lo que usted me ofrece."

Rei comenzó a interesarse en la conversación ahora que sabía que hablaban de ella. Esperaba que no fuera algo malo para su relación con su prometido, ya que antes de que le presentaran a Keigo, su vida había transcurrido en total soledad pues el templo le tomaba mucho tiempo y nunca había tenido amigas en la escuela... ¿sin amigas? Rei creía recordar tener amigas, pero eso era un sueño, antes de conocer a Keigo siempre había estado sola... olvidando eso, la joven Hino regresó su atención a la plática.

"Muchacho." Dijo el señor Hino, "Mi hija sólo quiere ser sacerdotisa."

"Rei tiene derecho a hacer lo que ella quiera." Dijo Keigo, "Y yo la apoyaré en lo que elija hacer."

"¡Tonto!" Exclamó el señor Hino, "Hazme caso, rompe el compromiso con Rei, a ella no le molestará."

Keigo parecía irritado, "¿Cómo puede hablar por su hija? ¿No le tiene respeto?"

"¿Y tú en verdad crees que a ella le importas?" Preguntó el padre de Rei, "Será mejor si aceptas mi oferta y te conviertes en mi protegido."

"No me interesa romper con su hija." Insistió Keigo.

Rei no podía creer lo que escuchaba, ¿su padre quería destruir su compromiso? Quizás al principio no le hubiera molestado, pero ahora ya conocía a Keigo, ahora ya sabía que en verdad le gustaba y... ¿Qué? Rei parpadeó, ¿qué diablos estaba pensando? Ella sabía que su compromiso con Keigo terminaría pronto y por mutuo acuerdo. Esa plática estaba equivocada... ¿o no? Pero lo que él le dijo después de ese concurso de baile al que habían ido juntos... ¿cuál concurso? Rei se sintió confundida y decidió que era mejor sólo escuchar.

"Acepta mi oferta." Insistió el señor Hino, "Podrás manejar todo tras bambalinas, ser el poder tras el trono."

"¿Qué trata de decir?" Quiso saber Keigo, "¿Que no tendré que hacer campaña ni nada?"

"Exacto, ¿ya te interesa mi oferta?" El padre de Rei sonaba emocionado.

"Si no tengo que aparecer en público..." Dijo Keigo pensativo, "Muy bien, ¡acepto!"

"¿Romperás con Rei?" Preguntó el señor Hino.

"Sí." Respondió Keigo, "Este poder que me ofrece, si lo agrego al que tendré cuando sea dueño del banco de mi padre... seré el hombre más influyente de todo Japón."

Rei sintió como si la hubieran golpeado en el estómago. ¡Keigo había aceptado dejarla! La joven Hino se recargó en la pared, no podía creerlo. Había pensado que Keigo era alguien de confianza que nunca le haría daño. ¡Todo era culpa de su padre! ¿Acaso no quería verla feliz? Y Keigo...Rei sabía que no debió confiar en él. Pero lo hizo y aquí estaba el resultado: una nueva traición.

"¿Estabas aquí?" Preguntó el señor Hino al salir de su oficina y encontrarse con su hija.

Rei palideció cuando notó que un sonriente Keigo estaba de pie detrás de su padre.

"Rei , qué bueno que estás aquí." Dijo Keigo, "Debo decirte que nuestro compromiso ha ter..."

"¡No lo digas!" Exclamó Rei interrumpiéndolo, "¡Escuché lo que hablaste con mi padre! ¿Cómo pudiste aceptar su oferta? ¡Y yo que había comenzado a creer en ti!"

"¡Ya basta!" Ordenó el señor Hino, "¡Tú sabes que en realidad nunca has querido a nadie!"

Rei tembló un poco al sentir que su corazón se quebraba, "Eso no es cierto yo..."

Sailor Júpiter se resbaló por tercera ocasión y no se levantó. Estaba cansada, la niebla le hacía difícil respirar y ver alrededor; le preocupaba no saber en dónde estaban las demás, al principio había creído que Mercury estaba cerca, pero no pudo encontrarla. Y ahora estaba tan cansada y tenía tanto frío que la idea de moverse la hacía sentirse peor. Júpiter trató de levantarse, pero no consiguió nada, ni siquiera notó cuando cayó inconsciente, presa del frío...

...Makoto estaba a punto de abandonarse a su fobia. Estar en el aeropuerto ya era un triunfo para ella, pero el sólo pensar en subir al avión era casi demasiado. Lo único que le permitía controlarse un poco era él, que estaba sentado junto a ella y mantenía sus manos sobre las suyas para brindarle todo el apoyo posible, "¿No habría sido mejor ir en barco?" Preguntó la joven Kino.

"Sólo iremos a Corea, ¿recuerdas?." Dijo Carlos, "El vuelo no es largo y lo haremos en un avión pequeño, no en uno de esos grandes que no te gustan."

"La verdad es que no me gusta ningún tipo de avión, el tamaño no tiene nada que ver."

La pareja guardó silencio un largo rato, hasta que Carlos notó que Makoto estaba por romper a llorar. "Linda, es mejor que no vayamos a la competencia, no quiero verte así."

La joven Kino reunió fuerzas, "Pero debemos ir." Dijo, "Sé que esta competencia estudiantil es importante."

"El torneo no es más importante para mí que tú Makoto."

"Pero..." Makoto ya no pudo más, la idea de subir a un avión la sacudió con tanta fuerza que una lágrima se resbaló por su mejilla, "No quiero que pierdas por abandono." Dijo en un murmullo.

"Eso no vale la pena. Lo único que me importa es que tú estés bien." Le aseguró Carlos, "Espera aquí, iré a cancelar los boletos, no me tardaré mucho."

Makoto suspiró aliviada y mientras esperaba, volvió a desear no haber perdido a sus padres en ese accidente de avión. Al menos su novio la entendía y estaba dispuesto a dejar pasar esa competencia de artes marciales por ella. Makoto sabía que pocos hombres harían algo así; se sentía un poco mal por hacerlo faltar, pero...¿en dónde estaba Carlos? Ya debía haber regresado. Preocupada, Makoto se forzó a caminar hasta la zona de abordaje, en donde él tenía que cancelar los boletos. Fue entonces que entendió porqué no regresaba: Carlos era rehén de un grupo de Yakuza que así mantenían a raya a los guardias de seguridad. Todo empeoró cuando Makoto descubrió quién era el líder de los maleantes, Tarántula.

"¡Muévanse y este estúpido se muere!" Amenazó Tarántula, "¡Muchachos, vamos por un transporte!"

Los segundones de Tarántula obedecieron y el grupo de Yakuza salió hacia las pistas de aterrizaje, en donde seguramente robarían un avión.

"Cuando estemos en el aire ajustaremos cuentas." Dijo Tarántula mientras forzaba a Carlos a acompañarlo.

Detrás de la columna en donde se escondía, Makoto alcanzó a escuchar esa amenaza, ¿qué podía hacer ahora? La sola idea de acercarse a un avión hacía que le doliera el estómago, "¡Maldición Carlos!" Exclamó, "¿Por qué tenías qué dejar que pasara esto?"

Makoto se las arregló para llegar a la puerta por donde salieron los Yakuza. ¿Porqué los guardias de seguridad no hicieron nada? "¡Inútiles!" Les gritó antes de echarse a correr a las pistas de aterrizaje. Sólo corriendo sin pensar lograría evitar que el miedo la controlara y alcanzar a los criminales, "¡Alto!" Gritó cuando por fin alcanzó a Tarántula, "¡No podrás huir!"

Tarántula miró a Makoto y acercó a Carlos a la hélice encendida, "¿Quieres ayudarlo? ¡Ven por él!"

Makoto pasó saliva, ¿acercarse más a un avión? ¡Nunca podría hacerlo!

"¿Qué te pasa mocosa?" Se burló Tarántula, "¿Quieres ver cómo rebano a tu novio como jamón?"

Al escuchar eso, Makoto logró dar un paso al frente, "No dejaré que lo lastimes...."

Sailor Mercury guardó su computadora portátil, no funcionaba por culpa del frío. Estaba preocupada, siendo hija de una doctora, sabía qué le pasaría si se congelaba. Ya había comenzado a tener problemas para respirar y sus pies se estaban entumiendo, eso era aún peor. Mercury comenzó a andar para tratar de calentarse, pero ya estaba muy débil y cayó al suelo a los pocos pasos. Lo último que pudo hacer, fue rodar para quedar boca arriba, entonces sus ojos se cerraron y para ella todo se desvaneció...

...Ami Mizuno miró hacia arriba y se encontró con el señor Yamada, que la llevaba a algún lugar dentro de la biblioteca, ¿pero cuando se había vuelto tan alto? "Kuro, la madre de esta niña llamó para avisar que llegará un poco más tarde a recogerla, ¿podrías cuidarla?"

"Por supuesto. ¿Cómo te llamas pequeña?"

¿Pequeña? Ami no entendía qué sucedía, pero se alegró de ver a Kuro allí.

"Se llama Ami Mizuno y tiene seis años." Explicó el señor Yamada antes de marcharse.

"Vamos, vamos, esa cara triste no te queda bien Ami." Dijo Kuro suavemente mientras la sentaba en sus rodillas, "Estoy seguro que tu madre llegará pronto y no querrá verte triste, ¿verdad?"

Ami suspiró, había visto su reflejo en la ventana y descubrió que era cierto. Por alguna extraña razón, ahora tenía seis años. Si este era un sueño, era uno muy raro.

"¿Te gustaría escuchar una historia?" Preguntó el joven Kizuko.

Ami asintió y Kuro, con una sonrisa, comenzó la historia. La voz del muchacho era casi mágica y Ami no pudo evitar sentirse dentro del cuento de hadas que él había elegido. Cuando llegó al final y escuchó cómo la pobre campesina consiguió salvar a todas sus vacas de la sequía, Ami no pudo evitar aplaudirle.

"Me alegra que te hayas divertido." Comentó Kuro complacido, "¿Quieres dibujar ahora?"

Ami miraba fijamente a Kuro y consideraba algo seriamente. Al final decidió que sí valía la pena hacerlo, ya que siendo una niña pequeña podría decirle lo que sentía por él sin tener que preocuparse por su respuesta.

"¿Sucede algo Ami?" Preguntó Kuro aún sonriéndole.

Ami se sonrojó y bajó la mirada, "Te quiero." Dijo en voz baja, "Me gusta tu voz. ¿Tú me quieres? ¿Tienes novia?" La pequeña Ami suspiró, al fin había confesado lo que sentía y no resultó tan difícil.

"Vaya, eso es algo que no escucho todos los días." Dijo Kuro sorprendido, "Ami, eres muy amable al decir que te gusta mi voz y pienso que eres una niña muy linda. Pero eres muy pequeña, así que olvida esto hasta que crezcas. Es lo mejor que puedes hacer, todavía no tienes la edad para esas cosas."

Ami suspiró y trató de hacer a un lado la sensación de rechazo, iba a decir otra cosa, pero su madre entró a la sala de lectura y ya no tuvo oportunidad. Cuando llegaron al auto, Ami aún pensaba en lo injusto que era haber rejuvenecido durante ese sueño. Estaba tan preocupada pensando eso, que tropezó y cayó de bruces, su madre se apresuró a levantarla y Ami descubrió que se había raspado la rodilla y le dolía mucho... Pero si le dolía...entonces no estaba soñando... ¿eso quería decir que el sueño habían sido Usagi y las demás?... Ami no pudo pensar más en eso, pues se encontró con que Tanoshii las esperaba recargado en el auto, "Hija, quiero darte una noticia muy importante." Dijo su madre, "Tanoshii y yo vamos a casarnos la próxima semana."

La rodilla de Ami dejó de doler en cuanto escuchó esas palabras. Ahora sentía un punzante dolor en otra parte, en su corazón, "¡No puedes hacer eso!"

"Hija, ya está decidido. Tanoshii será tu nuevo papá."

"¡NO!" Gritó la pequeña Ami, "¡No quiero otro papá!" Antes de que su madre pudiera responder, Ami regresó corriendo a la biblioteca. La niña no hizo caso a su madre, quien le ordenaba que se detuviera de inmediato. Ami tenía que encontrar a Kuro, él la ayudaría, él...Ami se detuvo en seco. Kuro estaba recargado en un librero y sostenía a una muchacha de largo cabello rojo entre sus brazos: era Misao. La pequeña Ami tembló y no pudo evitar gritar cuando ante sus ojos, Kuro y Misao se besaban.

"¡No es justo!" Murmuró Ami cayendo de rodillas, "No es justo que mi mama y Kuro me abandonen así..."

Sailor Moon encontró al fin la salida de la habitación; ahora nada le preocupaba, podía ver las siluetas de sus compañeras detrás de ella y escuchar sus respuestas cuando hablaba con ellas. Confiando en que sus amigas la seguían, Moon entró a otro túnel. Luego de unos pasos, miró detrás y sonrió al ver a las otras cuatro Sailor Scouts. Era bueno saber que seguían allí. Moon no se dio cuenta que en realidad estaba sola.

###

Sarnath respiró profundamente y miró a Hotaru, que había terminado sentada en medio de Haruka y Michiru, quienes lo miraban con desconfianza. Setsuna y Mamoru estaban en otro sillón y no parecían molestos con su presencia. Había estado contándoles acerca de los parásitos, de su objetivo de revivir a los antiguos y de cómo escapó del Gran Necromante. "...Y así fue como llegué aquí, todo se lo debo a Mamoru." Terminó Sarnath.

"¿Qué son esos antiguos?" Preguntó Michiru luego de un momento de silencio en que ella y las demás consideraron la información que acababan de recibir.

Sarnath palideció un poco, aparentemente no le gustaba mucho hablar sobre ese tema, "Sólo puedo decirles esto: Son temibles y será mejor si no regresan a la vida. El problema es que el Gran Necromante no tardará en despertarlos, ya reunió toda la luz blanca que necesitaba para hacerlo."

"¿Para eso servían las cuevas como la que encontramos en Australia?" Preguntó Setsuna.

"Sí, se llaman colmenas. Utilizamos cuatro cuando todo comenzó." Explicó Sarnath.

"¿En dónde está la última?" Quiso Saber Haruka.

"Estaba en Europa, en el país que llaman Inglaterra." Respondió Sarnath, "Pero no vale la pena que vayan allí, está destruida. La colmena envió la luz blanca a la Fortaleza hace unas horas y se autodestruyó después."

"¿Cómo sabes eso?" Preguntó Michiru.

"Sentí las vibraciones del cristal de la colmena." Contestó Sarnath, "Te aseguro que está destruída."

"No habías mencionado esa Fortaleza." Dijo Mamoru, "Tampoco has hablado sobre el Gran Necromante."

Hotaru miraba a Sarnath con atención, en realidad le había sorprendido mucho cuando Mamoru y él habían llegado a visitarlas y aunque en ese momento le habría gustado más hablar con él sobre otras cosas a solas, tendría que esperar un momento más adecuado. Aún así, estaba bastante entusiasmada, pues Sarnath había dicho que ya no trabajaba para los parásitos y eso significaba que ya no eran enemigos. Sonriendo discretamente, Hotaru comenzó a poner más atención a lo que Sarnath estaba explicando.

"La fortaleza es donde duermen los antiguos y donde vive el Necromante. Es un lugar muy peligroso y lleno de trampas. El Gran Necromante es un hechicero con grandes poderes, será muy difícil derrotarlo."

"Antes de que continúes..." Dijo Haruka mirando a Sarnath con severidad, "...Creo que debes decirnos porqué te has cambiado de bando. Aún recuerdo lo que nos hiciste en la colmena y el enfrentamiento que tuvimos en el centro comercial. ¿Qué razón ha sido tan fuerte como para que abandones a alguien tan temible como ese Necromante del que hablas? ¿Acaso no temes por tu vida?"

A Hotaru no le pareció muy agradable que Haruka hiciera esa pregunta, ¿qué había que preguntar? Sarnath les había explicado bastante bien que ya no era parte del enemigo y ella confiaba en él, un poco molesta, Hotaru intervino, "¡Mamá Haruka! Sarnath es un invitado, no creo que..."

"Hotaru, espera a que él responda." Ordenó Michiru, su voz bastante firme.

La joven Tomoe respiró profundamente y se hundió en su asiento, era claro que no estaba conforme con la situación, "Está bien. Pero no creo que sea necesario preguntarle esas cosas."

Sarnath miró directamente a Haruka y Michiru, "Hotaru es la razón por la que dejé al Necromante."

"¿Ella es la causa de que cambiaras de bando?" Preguntó Haruka un poco incrédula, "¿Nuestra Hotaru?"

"Sí, ella me importa mucho." Dijo Sarnath, sosteniéndole a Haruka la mirada, "Quizás no es suficiente para convencerlas de que ya no soy su enemigo, pero estoy diciendo la verdad."

"Yo confío en él." Intervino Hotaru y, esperando que eso no causara problemas luego, añadió, "Sarnath nunca ha intentado lastimarme y sé que no hay maldad en su corazón."

Haruka sonrió un poco, "Veo que Hotaru confía en ti, y Mamoru también, pues te trajo a nuestra casa. Eso es bastante como para que yo pueda darte una oportunidad, ¿qué opinan ustedes, Michiru, Setsuna?"

"Si Hotaru puede confiar en él, también yo lo haré." Dijo Michiru con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Igual yo." Aceptó Setsuna, "El que te hayas ganado la confianza de Hotaru y Mamoru es toda la prueba que necesito para aceptarte como aliado."

"Entonces..." Comenzó Sarnath.

"Te ayudaremos." Completó Mamoru, "¿Puedes infiltrarnos a la fortaleza?"

"Sí, eso no será problema." Dijo Sarnath, "Y...muchas gracias, les mostraré que no fue un error ayudarme."

Setsuna se levantó y luego de que les hizo una seña, Michiru, Haruka y Hotaru la siguieron a la cocina, dejando a Mamoru y a Sarnath solos. Ninguno habló mucho mientras sus cuatro anfitrionas regresaban, aún no se conocían lo bastante como para conversar abiertamente.

"Ya tomamos una decisión." Anunció Setsuna luego de casi quince minutos, "Podemos garantizar nuestra ayuda, pero no permitiremos que Sailor Moon y las demás Scouts se involucren en esto."

Mamoru iba a decir algo, pero Haruka se adelantó, "No arriesgaremos la vida de la princesa inútilmente."

El joven Chiiba se levantó del sillón, "Entonces yo también iré a la fortaleza. Ya me cansé de no hacer nada y no permitiré que ustedes me dejen atrás."

"Como gustes." Aceptó Haruka, "Pero debes ser discreto. Usagi no necesita saber esto aún."

"Sarnath, ¿podríamos hablar mañana?" Pidió Michiru, "Aún debemos discutir más cosas."

Sarnath asintió, "Sí, por supuesto. Sólo recuerden que no queda mucho tiempo."

"Lo sabemos." Dijo Setsuna, "¿Dónde podemos encontrarte?"

"Llamen a las oficinas del centro comercial Tokio." Dijo Sarnath anotando un número telefónico en una hoja de papel, "Busquen a Hiroshi Fuyubamaru."

"¿El dueño del centro comercial?" Preguntó Mamoru, que recordó ese nombre de la reseña sobre la plaza que había leído el día anterior, "¿Acaso eres tú?"

"Sí, soy yo." Admitió Sarnath mientras caminaba hasta la puerta, "Bien, me iré ya. Hotaru, espero poder verte pronto." Dicho esto, Sarnath salió del departamento.

###

"Siempre sospeché que había algo entre tú y Wakagi." Acusó Sakurada, su voz se había transformado en una ola de odio y celos que golpeaban a Sailor V casi como un ataque físico.

"Sakurada, aún puedes detenerte antes de cometer una locura." Pidió Wakagi mientras hacía a Sailor V a un lado para protegerla, después de todo, él era un policía y su deber era proteger a la niña que temblaba a su lado, "Sailor V no ha hecho nada."

"¡Cállate traidor!" Gritó Sakurada, "¡No puedo creer que prefieras a esa niña!" Sakurada desvió su atención a la joven Sailor Scout, "Sailor V, ¡te mataré por haberme quitado a Wakagi!" Sin decir más, Sakurada apretó el gatillo y el sonido del disparo rompió el silencio de la noche.

Sailor V no tuvo tiempo de gritar ni de esquivar la bala. Esta no era la primera vez que sucedía algo así, ya antes le habían disparado y dolía mucho... la habían baleado en una oscura bodega cuando... Sailor V sacudió la cabeza ante los recuerdos de una mujer vampiro que casi la mata a ella y a Wakagi... estaba confundida y sólo el impacto con el suelo y la cálida humedad que comenzó a esparcirse sobre ella logró sacarla de su estupor. ¿Era su sangre? Temblando, Sailor V se arriesgó a bajar la mirada y descubrió que Wakagi estaba desplomado sobre ella. La sangre era de él. "¿Wakagi?"

"Está muerto." Dijo Sakurada, "Recibió la bala justo en el corazón."

"¿Muer-mu-muerto? ¡NO!" Sailor V se levantó y se llevó las manos a las sienes. Wakagi no podía morir, ella lo amaba, ¡No era justo! La joven sintió su cabeza a punto de estallar y lanzó un grito de desesperación.

"No pensé que ver muerto a ese inútil te afectara tanto." Comentó Sakurada, que comenzó a transformarse en alguien que Sailor V reconoció, "¿Acaso lo querías, Sailor V?"

"Ahora soy Sailor Venus." Respondió la Sailor Scout lanzando su antifaz al suelo, su respiración era agitada y rápida, "Y jamás te perdonaré por esto. Eres un monstruo...¡Beryl!"

"No deberías enojarte, a fin de cuentas esto sólo es un pequeño pago por lo que me hiciste, ¡recuerda que tú me mataste!" Respondió Beryl, quien entonces aplaudió, haciendo que la ilusión sobre Sailor Venus se desvaneciera, dejándola de pie en el mismo cuarto helado en el que había quedado inconsciente...

Rei retrocedió dos pasos, su padre y Keigo se limitaron a mirarla con una sonrisa burlona. Se sentía hecha pedazos por dentro. No le sorprendía mucho que su padre hubiera traicionado de nuevo su confianza, pero de Keigo aún no podía creerlo, qué estúpida había sido al creer en él sólo porque parecía que la entendía. Sólo había conseguido lo que quiso evitar tanto: Dolor por haberse atrevido a confiar en alguien.

"Rei." Llamó el señor Hino, "No seas una niña mimada y cálmate."

"Usted no tenía derecho de hacerme esto." Dijo Rei, "No puede soportar verme feliz, ¿no es cierto? Ya no me hable... por favor, no me hable más."

"Compórtate." Ordenó el señor Hino, "Te he perdonado muchas cosas, pero ya es demasiado. ¡Tendré que enviarte a un internado a Europa para que aprendas a respetarme!"

¿Un internado? Si eso pasaba, entonces Rei no podría ver a...¿Usagi y a las demás? Sí, ella conocía a alguien con ese nombre, y tenía amigas...amigas que estuvo a punto de olvidar, amigas que eran su mayor tesoro. ¿Cómo pudo olvidarlas? Rei se irguió autoritariamente, "No iré a un internado."

"¿Qué dices?" Preguntó su padre, "Si no aceptas, dejaré de mantenerte."

"No lo necesito." Respondió Rei, "Quédese con su estúpido dinero."

¡¡SLAAAPP!!

Rei cayó en un sofá, su mano firme sobre su mejilla izquierda. Podía sentir que las lágrimas amenazaban con salir. No podía creerlo, Keigo le había dado una bofetada. "¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto Keigo? ¿Cómo?"

"Lo hice porque lo mereces." Dijo el joven Hikazan, "¡No puedo soportar a niñas malcriadas como tú que no saben tomar órdenes! ¡Me alegro que nuestro compromiso haya a terminado!"

Rei se limpió dos lágrimas que se deslizaron por sus mejillas e ignoró el fuerte dolor de cabeza. No podía permitirse ceder ante algo como esto. La decepción no la había quebrado antes, y no lo haría ahora. Aún contaba con Usagi y con las demás. Ellas no la traicionarían nunca y ella no podía abandonarlas. Además, la situación era demasiado drástica para ser real. Sólo había una respuesta, y la bofetada de Keigo se la había dado, "Fue un buen truco." Aceptó la joven Hino mientras sus ropas cambiaban y recuperaba su uniforme de Sailor Mars, "Pero mi voluntad no se romperá con ilusiones...Beryl."

"Eso veo." Comentó el padre de Rei, que tomó la imagen de la reina del Negaverso, "Pero no importa en absoluto." Beryl aplaudió y todo alrededor de Mars se desvaneció, al final, la Sailor Scout terminó de pie en la habitación donde había caído dormida...

Makoto logró avanzar otro paso. Frente a ella, Tarántula seguía riendo y Carlos aún no despertaba, "¿Por qué estás temblando?" Se burló el líder Yakuza, "¿Me tienes miedo?"

"No... no te temo a ti." Dijo Makoto con voz débil mientras se esforzaba por avanzar otro paso más, pero era muy difícil, la avioneta la hacía temblar de terror.

"Tarántula volvió a reír y avanzó un paso más hacia la hélice, "¡Vamos, trata de hacer algo!" Gritó, "¿No puedes? No me sorprende, ¡eres una niña débil y solitaria! Si no fuera por este idiota, no tendrías a nadie. Sé que tus supuestas amigas tienen familias y tú no."

Makoto se detuvo. Eso no era verdad, sus amigas sí la querían, ¿no era cierto? Pero también era verdad que Usagi y las demás sí podían hacer cosas con sus padres... y que cuando eso sucedía ella tenía que hacerse a un lado... pero Carlos, él había sido su llave de entrada a una familia, y lo más importante, él la quería de verdad.

"Si él muere sus padres ya no querrán verte y te quedarás sola otra vez." Aseguró Tarántula, acercándose más a la hélice, "¿Eso sería una lástima no crees?"

"¡Detente!" Gritó Makoto, incapaz de acercarse más a la avioneta, "Haré lo que pidas, pero deja ir a Carlos."

El Yakuza miró a la joven Kino de arriba abajo, "Lo siento, pero prefiero gozar mientras te retuerces al ver esto." Sin decir más, Tarántula lanzó a Carlos hacia la hélice y rió como loco.

Makoto no pudo evitar gritar mientras cubría sus ojos. Pero fue en vano; el ruido sordo, el alarido de dolor de Carlos y el cálido líquido que bañó su rostro le dejaron saber lo que había sucedido. Cuando abrió los ojos lo primero que vio fue a Tarántula burlándose, y cuando los posó sobre el despojo que ahora era Carlos, Makoto sintió que la vida se le escapaba con cada latido de su corazón.

"¿Ahora lo entiendes niña imbécil?" Dijo Tarántula, aunque su voz sonaba femenina y llena de odio, "Tu vida es insignificante. ¡Todo lo que amas es basura y no mereces tenerlo!"

La joven Kino estaba tan conmocionada que tardó un momento en identificar a la verdadera dueña de esa voz. Sí, debía ser ella. Sólo esa horrible mujer podría haberse divertido haciendo esto, "Jamás creí que pudieras guardarme tanto rencor." Dijo Makoto, sus ropas cambiando por su uniforme de Sailor Júpiter, "¡Nunca podré perdonarte por lo que me hiciste ver hoy!...Muéstrate y enfréntame... ¡Beryl!"

Tarántula sonrió y se transformó en la reina fallecida años atrás, "Tu perdón no me interesa en los absoluto. Fue más satisfactorio verte sufrir." Entonces, Beryl levantó su mano izquierda y la ilusión desapareció, dejando a Sailor Júpiter de pie en la habitación donde había perdido el conocimiento...

Ami seguía de rodillas, aún sin poder entender porqué le sucedía esto. ¿Qué acaso Kuro y Misao no eran hermano y hermana? Pero vivían juntos y... ¿porqué sabía eso? La pequeña Ami logró levantarse, su cabeza había comenzado a dolerle. Misao se separó de Kuro y sonriendo, miró a Ami, "¿Esto no te gusta?" Se burló, "Pues qué pena, pero es lo que sucederá cuando crezcas."

Ami sabía que debía hacer algo, pero era imposible. Ella era una niña muy pequeña. Si tan sólo pudiera convertirse en...¿quién? Ami no podía recordar, quizás lo único que le quedaba por hacer era aceptar lo que Misao decía y olvidarse de Kuro para siempre.

"¿Por qué te duele lo que has visto?" Preguntó Misao burlándose, "¡Niñita tonta! ¡Sabes que nunca podrás tenerlo a él! ¡Si ni siquiera puedes evitar que te roben a tu madre!"

En medio de su desesperación, Ami recordó algo: Kuro una vez le dijo que si ella se rendía cuando enfrentaba un reto, entonces su vida no valdría la pena. Recordar eso logró que Ami se pusiera de pie, no podía rendirse así nada más y menos en un sueño...Ami respiró profundamente y logró hacer que sus dudas se hicieran a un lado mientras analizaba la situación. Sabía que podría encontrar una salida, lo único que debía hacer era pensar racionalmente y encontraría la solución... se lo debía a Usagi y a las demás, no podía rendirse y abandonarlas... y tampoco quería perder a su madre o... a Kuro.

"¿No entiendes que no servirá de nada?" Preguntó Misao mientras abrazaba al joven Kizuko de una manera bastante sugerente, "¿Por qué no te olvidas de él y de todo? A fin de cuentas, tú no le importas a nadie."

Ami cerró los ojos y gritó al sentir que el dolor en su cabeza se recrudecía, el dolor intentaba limitar su habilidad para pensar... pero ya no importaba, ya había entendido todo, ya había recordado todo. "No puedo olvidarme de mis amigas porque ellas cuentan conmigo y no puedo fallarles." Dijo Ami mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a crecer y a cambiar, "Y no puedo olvidarme de Kuro porque sé que él me quiere." Al terminar de decir esas palabras, Ami recuperó su edad y vestía de nuevo su uniforme de Sailor Mercury, "Ya sé quién eres, sólo tú podrías detestarme tanto como para hacer esto...¡Beryl!"

Misao rió y tomó la forma de Beryl, "No importa si te liberas de la ilusión." Dijo la reina muerta. "Tú no eres a quien quiero mandar primero al infierno." Beryl se rió y chasqueó los dedos. Entonces, todo se desvaneció alrededor de Sailor Mercury, quien quedó de pie en el helado cuarto donde había perdido el sentido...

Mercury parpadeó un par de veces y miró a su alrededor, encontrándose con que sus tres compañeras estaban sólo a unos pasos de distancia y en las mismas circunstancias que ella. Mars sacudió la cabeza para desaturdirse. Sailor Júpiter estaba frotando sus mejillas para quitarse la escarcha causada por sus lágrimas congeladas y más allá, Venus respiraba con dificultad y podía verse que estaba furiosa.

"¿Dónde está Moon?" Preguntó Sailor Mercury.

"No la veo por ningún lado." Respondió Mars, "¡Demonios, caímos en esta trampa como unas novatas!"

"Será mejor si no perdemos la calma." Aconsejó Mercury.

"¿¡No perder la calma!?" Exclamó Venus aún muy enojada, "¿¡Tienes idea de lo que Beryl acaba de hacerme pasar!? ¿¡La tienes!?"

"¡No sólo lo hizo contigo!" Intervino Júpiter, que estaba tan enfadada como Venus, "¡Esa maldita bruja también me hizo algo imperdonable!"

"Lo hizo con todas." Comentó Mars, "Debí haber anticipado que su espíritu aún estaría por aquí y que trataría de atacarnos de alguna manera."

"No fue tu culpa." Dijo Mercury, "Yo también debí detectarla con mi computadora."

"No fue culpa de nadie." Dijo Venus, quien logró por fin calmarse, "Así que dejemos de lamentarnos y busquemos a Moon. Esa bruja loca de Beryl seguramente tratará de hacerle algo peor que a nosotras y..."

La risa de la reina muerta cortó las palabras de Venus, "¡No pueden imaginar cómo disfruté corrompiendo sus patéticos recuerdos!" Dijo Beryl mientras una enorme imagen de su rostro se dejaba ver entre el frío vapor que inundaba la habitación, "Han perdido mucho tiempo y ya no podrán hacer nada. ¡Moon pronto estará muerta! ¡Pero a ustedes las dejaré vivir para que carguen con la culpa de no haber podido salvarla! ¡Es la venganza perfecta!" Entre risas histéricas, la imagen de la reina se desvaneció.

"¡No podemos quedarnos aquí!" Exclamó Venus, "¡Tenemos que buscar una salida!"

"Moon salió por aquí." Anunció Mercury, computadora en mano, mientras señalaba un túnel que descendía más en la oscura caverna de hielo.

"¡Pues vamos!" Exclamó Venus, quien se apresuró a entrar al túnel. Sus compañeras la siguieron sin dudar.

###

Hotaru no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo, no podía siquiera entender el impulso que la había llevado a hacerlo. Sabía perfectamente bien que Haruka y Michiru le darían una reprimenda fenomenal por haber salido de la casa sin avisar, pero no le importaba. En ese momento sólo le importaba una cosa: hablar con él de nuevo. El problema era que no sabía en dónde encontrarlo, la única pista que tenía era el Centro Comercial Tokio, y ese era el lugar a donde se dirigía. La joven Tomoe no tardó mucho en llegar, no le sorprendió que hubiera tanta gente, pero la multitud la cohibía un poco. Además, nadie le aseguraba que él estuviera allí. Después de unos minutos de duda, Hotaru caminó hasta la entrada principal y al llegar a la puerta, su corazón se aceleró. Allí estaba él, la luz del atardecer hacía que su cabello brillara, y su perfil se fundía con los rayos del sol. Hotaru parpadeó, de repente no supo qué hacer. Sarnath siempre había tomado la iniciativa en sus encuentros anteriores, pero ahora ella había sido la que había ido a buscarlo. Finalmente, se acercó a él muy despacio, sin saber qué pasaría cuando estuviera a su lado.

"¿Podemos hablar?" Preguntó ella cuando al fin estuvo lo bastante cerca.

Sarnath se giró y sonrió gratamente sorprendido al encontrarse con Hotaru, "Sí mi princesa del silencio, por supuesto que podemos hablar."

"Yo..." Hotaru olvidó qué era lo que estaba por decir y bajo la mirada.

"¿No tendrás problemas por estar aquí?" Preguntó él, "No creo que a tus tutoras les agrade mucho que hayas venido a buscarme."

Hotaru suspiró; eso era cierto, pero ya no podía evitarse. "No...no importa." Dijo resignándose, "...Quería verte a solas... ha pasado mucho tiempo y yo... te extrañaba y..."

Sarnath apoyó su mano sobre el hombro izquierdo de Hotaru y sonrió cuando ella se sonrojó, "Me alegra escuchar que querías verme." Dijo, "También yo te extrañe."

El rostro de Hotaru se iluminó al escuchar eso, "¿De verdad? Yo creí que ya te habías olvidado de mí."

"Eso no pasará, jamás podría sacarte de mi corazón." Respondió Sarnath.

La joven Tomoe cerró los ojos y dejó que las palabras se asentaran en su ser, disfrutando la agradable sensación que el saber que él aún la quería le causaba. Esa agradable sensación se multiplicó por diez cuando sintió que era envuelta en un suave y gentil abrazo. Sabía que había personas caminando a su alrededor, pero no le importaba que la miraran, no le importaba siempre y cuando fuera él quien la sostuviera entre sus brazos, "¿Podríamos... quedarnos así un momento más?" Preguntó cuando sintió que Sarnath estaba por romper el abrazo, "¿Por favor?"

"Sí, por supuesto." Respondió el, "Todo el tiempo que desees."

"¿Sarnath?" Murmuró ella.

"¿Qué sucede?"

"Me gusta más tu nuevo nombre." Dijo Hotaru separándose un poco de él para poder mirarlo a los ojos. La joven Tomoe sonreía, "El invierno es una estación muy bonita."

Sarnath rió, "Eso pienso yo también. Por eso mi apellido es Fuyubamaru: Aquél de la temporada invernal."

Hotaru se separó de él, pero tomó sus manos y le obsequió una sonrisa, "Será difícil acostumbrarme a llamarte Hiroshi, pero creo que te queda mejor."

Sarnath no respondió de inmediato y se contentó con apreciar la belleza de la joven frente a él. Mirar a Hotaru bajo la luz del atardecer era casi como mirar a un ángel listo a volar de vuelta a los cielos. Sarnath no pudo evitar sentir un fuerte impulso por besarla, pero se contuvo. Había tomado una decisión sobre su relación con ella mientras caminaba al centro comercial y quería decírsela, "Hotaru quiero prometerte algo."

"¿Qué es?" Preguntó ella sin dejar de sonreír.

"Tú sabes lo que siento por ti." Dijo él, "Y sería feliz si pudiera tener una relación formal contigo. Pero creo que será mejor esperar un poco."

"No entiendo, ¿por qué dices eso?" Dijo Hotaru algo confundida, las cosas parecían haber ido muy bien hasta ese momento, ¿qué estaba pasando?.

"Porque no quiero forzarte a nada." Dijo Sarnath, "No sé qué es lo que sientes por mi y aunque tú me quisieras... tus tutoras tienen razón, no soy digno de ti todavía."

"...¿Mis tutoras?" Hotaru sólo terminó más confundida, "¿De qué hablas?"

"Pude ver un poco en la mente de Haruka y Michiru, ellas piensan que aún me falta mucho para poder ser digno de estar contigo." Explicó él.

La joven Tomoe suspiró. Sabía que Haruka y Michiru no estaban de acuerdo con que Sarnath la cortejara, pero no pensó que podrían causar algo como esto sin siquiera decir una palabra, "¿Qué vas a prometerme?"

"Que me convertiré en un humano digno de ti. Aún no estoy seguro de qué debo hacer para lograrlo, pero sé que dirigir este centro comercial será buen comienzo."

"...Está bien." Aceptó Hotaru, en realidad le parecía buena idea, aún necesitaba reunir valor para decirle a Sarnath lo que sentía por él y de esta forma podría conocerlo más. Sí, probablemente esto sería lo mejor para ambos, "Esperaré si eso es lo que quieres."

Sarnath sonrió, "Gracias princesa del silencio, no te defraudaré."

"Sé que no lo harás." Dijo ella soltando sus manos, "...Creo que es hora de marcharme, ya estoy en líos sólo por salir sin permiso."

"Lo entiendo." Respondió Sarnath, "En ese caso, creo que nos veremos de nuevo cuando ustedes decidan que quieren entrar a la Fortaleza."

"Sí... hasta entonces..." Se despidió Hotaru.

"Adiós querida Hotaru." Se despidió Sarnath luego de inclinarse un poco.

Hotaru no se movió mientras observaba como Sarnath se alejaba, en realidad le entristecía un poco que las cosas no hubieran sucedido como ella había imaginado muchas noches cuando pensaba en él, pero al menos volvería a verlo pronto. En ese momento, Hotaru tuvo una idea y lo llamó, "¡Hiroshi!"

Sarnath caminó tres pasos antes de reaccionar a su nuevo nombre y detenerse, "¿Dime Hotaru?"

La joven Tomoe respiró profundamente y logró hacer a un lado la timidez, "Me gustas mucho." Confesó, "Así que no te tardes en cumplir tu promesa... ¡porque no quiero esperar mucho tiempo por ti!" Dicho esto, Hotaru sonrió y se alejó caminando de prisa.

"No lo haré." Murmuró Sarnath, y cuando ya no pudo ver a Hotaru, entró al centro comercial.

###

Sailor Moon seguía su descenso hacia las profundidades de la gruta congelada. Caminaba ajena al peligro que la acechaba a cada paso. Luego de un rato, Moon miró detrás suyo y pudo distinguir las formas de sus compañeras a pocos pasos de distancia. Claro que se sentiría mejor si sus amigas no estuvieran envueltas en niebla, pero al menos seguían allí, "Creo que vamos por buen camino." Indicó.

"Muy bien." Respondió Sailor Venus, "Sigue adelante, nosotras te seguimos."

"De acuerdo." Respondió Moon y reanudó la marcha. Detrás de ella, el resto de las Sailor Scouts se desvanecieron en la niebla y en su lugar apareció el rostro de Beryl, quien observaba divertida cómo su plan funcionaba a la perfección.

Sailor Moon siguió avanzando, adentrándose más y más en el túnel que parecía no tener fin. Luego de lo que le parecieron horas, entró a una amplia habitación, "Chicas, creo que ya llegamos a lo más profundo de la cueva." Advirtió, "Tendremos que buscar aquí."

"Como digas." Respondió la imagen de Mars a espaldas de Moon, "¿Por qué no buscas más al fondo?"

Moon lo pensó por un minuto, "Sí, está bien." Respondió y sin decir más, se dirigió a la otra esquina.

El espectral rostro de Beryl miró atentamente cómo Sailor Moon caminaba directamente al barranco que la reina muerta impedía que Moon pudiera ver por medio de una ilusión. No tardaría mucho en caer por el precipicio hacia una muerte horrible.

"No parece haber nada por aquí." Comentó Moon luego de algunos pasos.

"Tal vez si buscas un poco más allá." Aconsejó la imagen de Sailor Júpiter.

"Pero es que no se ve nada." Se quejó Moon.

"Eso es porque no has buscado en el otro extremo." Sugirió la imagen de Sailor Mercury.

"De acuerdo, iré hasta allá, pero no creo que encuentre nada interesante." Dijo Moon algo desanimada.

Sailor Moon volvió a avanzar y esta vez no se detuvo. Sólo faltaban ya pocos pasos para que cayera en el abismo. La joven princesa no podía ver el peligro adelante, para ella sólo había un enorme cuarto vacío en donde no tenía caso buscar. Detrás de ella, el rostro de Beryl sonreía, sólo un poco más...

"Creo que hay algo por aquí." Comentó Moon, "Hay una grieta en el suelo y...¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

"¡Sí!" Gritó el fantasma de Beryl al observar cómo Sailor Moon se hundía en el suelo. Su venganza estaba terminada, ¡ya nada podría salvar a la princesa de la Luna!

"Venus Love Chain Whip!"

"¡Imposible!" Exclamó la reina muerta mientras una cadena dorada atravesaba su incorpórea imagen para luego hundirse en el abismo. Detrás de la cadena estaba Sailor Venus, acompañada por el resto de las Scouts.

"¡La tengo!" Gritó una feliz Sailor Venus cuando la cadena se tensó, "Júpiter, ¡ayúdame a subir a Moon!"

"¡En el acto!" Respondió Júpiter, obedeciendo de inmediato la orden de Venus.

"¿Te lastimaste?" Preguntó Mars, que junto a Mercury, se había apresurado a mirar por la orilla del barranco. Afortunadamente, Moon sólo había caído dos o tres metros antes de que la cadena de Venus la alcanzara por la cintura, "No te muevas mucho, Júpiter y Venus están tratando de subirte."

"Está bien." Respondió Moon, que había comenzado a escalar para así subir más pronto "¿Qué me pasó?"

"El fantasma de Beryl te engañó." Explicó Mercury, "Fue una suerte que te encontráramos a tiempo."

"¿Beryl?" Preguntó Moon mientras tomaba la mano de Mars para apoyarse y subir, "¿Cómo es posible?"

"¡Es posible por que el odio puede trascender a la muerte!" Exclamó el espíritu de Beryl al tiempo que aparecía flotando sobre el abismo por el que Moon casi cae hacia su fin, "Es una lástima que no murieras en el pozo, pero no importa, ¡porque nunca saldrán vivas de aquí!"

"No hagas amenazas que no puedes cumplir." Respondió Mars, "Eres sólo un espíritu errante, ¡no puedes poseernos ni tampoco lastimarnos!"

"¿Eso piensas?" El espectro de Beryl creció hasta el techo y su pálido rostro se transformó en una máscara de odio y maldad, "Están muy equivocadas, ¡todas morirán aquí!" La reina muerta levantó ambos brazos y la caverna comenzó a temblar, la única salida del cuarto fue bloqueada por pesadas piedras y el techo crujía. Las chicas regresaron a la entrada y Venus y Júpiter trataron de abrirla de nuevo, pero fue inútil y sólo lograron hacer reír burlonamente a Beryl.

"¡Esto no está nada bien!" Dijo Sailor Júpiter mientras le daba un último golpe a las piedras que cubrían la salida, "Si alguna de ustedes tiene una idea de cómo parar a Beryl, ¡será mejor que la diga ya!"

La reina Beryl estaba segura de que no habría manera de que las Sailors lograran escapar, "¿Porqué no se rinden? Estoy dispuesta a permitir que sus espíritus me sirvieran eternamente."

"¡Cállate!" Gritó Sailor Venus, aún muy molesta con Beryl luego de lo que le había hecho sufrir con aquella ilusión, "¡Servirte en la otra vida sería peor que estar en el infierno!"

"¡Lo harán de todos modos!" Exclamó Beryl, haciendo que la cueva entera comenzara a temblar.

Sailor Moon frunció el ceño y dio un paso adelante. No había otra opción, tendría que enfrentar a Beryl. "Ya te vencimos una vez." Dijo con un tono serio, "¡No quiero tener que destruir tu alma, aún tú mereces la oportunidad de descansar en paz! Déjanos encontrar la llave de plata y nos marcharemos."

"¿Así que al fin has venido por esa reliquia?" Preguntó Beryl, "Si la buscas, está en esta habitación. Es una lástima que vayas a morir antes de reclamar ese recuerdo que la reina Serenidad te dejó aquí."

"Evil Spirit Begone!" Gritó Mars, quien había aprovechado que Beryl estaba distraída para poder exorcizarla. Las llamas del ataque de Mars se transformaron en un aro brillante que se cerró firmemente sobre la reina muerta, dejándola inmóvil.

"¡EeeaHHRRRGHH!" Beryl rugía como un animal rabioso mientras trataba de liberarse del poder de Sailor Mars, "¡Malditas niñas, las mataré a todas y luego me apoderaré de sus almas!"

"¡Sailor Moon, haz algo!" Se quejó Mars, "¡Su espíritu es muy poderoso, no puedo exorcizarla yo sola!"

"No tendrás que hacerlo." Contestó Moon, apoyando sus manos sobre las de Mars, "Yo te ayudaré."

La fuerza del 'Evil Spirit Begone' de Mars se incrementó dramáticamente al recibir el poder de Sailor Moon y Beryl lo resintió bastante. Sin embargo, el fantasma de la reina muerta aún no se marchaba al otro mundo.

"¡No es suficiente!" Exclamó Sailor Mars, "¡La voluntad de Beryl es muy fuerte!"

"¡Yo también ayudaré!" Dijo Sailor Venus, uniendo sus manos a las de Mars y Moon.

"¡Igual yo!" Agregó Júpiter, colocando sus manos sobre las de sus amigas.

"¡Y yo también lo haré!." Dijo Mercury siguiendo el ejemplo de sus compañeras.

"Gracias amigas, ¡lo haremos juntas!" Exclamó Moon, "Denle su poder a Mars, ¡Ahora!"

"¡Deténganse!" Gritó Beryl, sus fuerzas se habían debilitado y sentía que un vacío comenzaba a absorberla, dentro de poco ya no podía resistirlo, "¡Les daré la llave de plata pero paren ya, por favor!"

"¡No la escuchen!" Ordenó Mars al notar que las manos de las demás comenzaban a dudar, "¡Ya casi logramos enviarla al otro mundo! ¡Esto es lo mejor para Beryl, sólo así lograremos que su espíritu descanse y que ya no sufra y alimente su odio mientras pena por aquí! ¡Esto es un acto de piedad, recuérdenlo!"

"Sí, tienes razón." Aceptó Moon, y cerrando los ojos, permitió que todo el poder del cristal de plata se uniera al de Mars, al hacerlo, el aro de energía que rodeaba a Beryl resplandeció como un sol.

"¡Nooooooo!" El grito de Beryl fue terrible y con un último destello, su alma se desvaneció y fue enviada al otro mundo. Finalmente, luego de tantos años, la reina Beryl había conseguido pasar al más allá.

"¿Ya terminó todo?" Preguntó Sailor Venus cuando, luego del destello, no pudo ver a Beryl por ningún lado.

Mars se limpió la frente bañada en sudor, "Sí, Beryl ya no volverá a este mundo. Fue un exorcismo muy difícil, pero esto fue mucho más misericordioso para ella que si hubiéramos destruido su espíritu en un combate. Ojalá y Dios le permita encontrar el descanso eterno."

"Tendremos que salir con la teletransportación." Anunció Mercury, "Sería muy arriesgado hacer otra cosa, la cueva está a punto de derrumbarse."

"¡Pero todavía tenemos que encontrar la llave de plata!" Exclamó Moon, "Beryl dijo que estaba aquí."

"¿Por qué no usas tu cetro?" Sugirió Júpiter, "Mercury lo arregló para que detectara la llave, ¿no es cierto?"

"Es verdad." Recordó Moon convocando a su cetro lunar. El bastón comenzó a sonar de inmediato, guiando a Moon hacia una pared, "Parece que Beryl no mintió después de todo."

Sailor Moon y las demás examinaron el lugar que el bastón indicaba y descubrieron que tras de una gruesa capa de hielo se podía ver una pequeña caja negra.

Sailor Mars estaba por ofrecerse a derretir el hielo pero se detuvo cuando el cetro lunar comenzó a reaccionar de manera extraña, "¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó.

"No lo sé." Respondió Moon, "Pero creo que sé lo que debo hacer." Sin agregar más, Sailor Moon tocó la pared con su cetro. El hielo se vaporizó de inmediato y la caja se abrió al quedar libre de su prisión.

Algo dentro de la caja brilló con destellos plateados y las Sailor Scouts se acercaron para ver el contenido. Con una mano temblorosa, Moon tomó lo que había dentro de la cajita. Al fin, la única pista que tenía sobre su padre, el rey del milenio de plata era suya. Moon levantó su mano derecha para mostrarle a sus compañeras el pequeño sello plateado que colgaba de una cadena dorada. El sello era una hermosa pieza tallada en la forma de un pilar rodeado por seis pequeños anillos.

"¡La tenemos muchachas!" Exclamó Moon sonriendo, "¡La llave de plata por fin es nuestra!"

La historia continuará en el capítulo quince.

Notas:

En caso de que te preguntes porqué Beryl le dice a Venus que ella la mató, es porque eso es lo que sucede en el manga, Sailor Venus es la que termina con la reina Beryl.

Si tienes comentarios, te agradeceré si dejas un review.


	16. Despedidas

Ecos de otras vidas

Por

Fabian Cruz

Capitulo Quince

Despedidas.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Usagi regresó a su habitación en cuanto terminó su desayuno, llevaba a Luna en brazos y tenía la intención de hablar con ella para pedirle su opinión sobre algunas cosas.

"Bien¿qué es lo que sucede?" Preguntó Luna saltando hacia la cama.

"Bueno…" Comenzó Usagi mientras cerraba la puerta, "Como sabes, ayer por la noche cuando las chicas y yo regresamos del ártico, decidimos que hoy iríamos al castillo de la reina Serenidad a investigar si la llave de plata nos será útil o no."

"Sí, eso ya lo sabía¿cuál es el problema entonces?" Insistió Luna, "Las chicas aceptaron acompañarte."

"Lo que sucede es que ya no estoy segura de ir." Dijo Usagi mientras se sentaba junto a la gata, "Tengo miedo de que la llave no sirva para nada, de que todo sea una enorme pérdida de tiempo y como están las cosas, tal vez sea un error abandonar la Tierra, algo grave podría pasar."

"No deberías preocuparte, estoy segura de que la llave servirá." Aseguró Luna, "Además, no ha sucedido nada demasiado extraño, no creo que tengamos una emergencia pronto."

"Pero no podemos estar seguras de que no sucederá nada."

"No deberías ser tan pesimista Usagi." Interrumpió la gata, "No te queda bien."

"Lo sé." Dijo la joven Tsukino mientras suspiraba, "Es sólo que no puedo evitarlo, hay muchas cosas que no sabemos en esta ocasión Luna. No sabemos lo que buscan los parásitos, no sabemos quienes son los guardianes ni tampoco dónde están¡ni siquiera sabemos si estarán de nuestro lado!"

"Escúchame bien Usagi." Pidió Luna, preocupada por el ánimo de Usagi, "Si nos guiamos por la antigua leyenda del planeta sin nombre, sabemos que los guardianes están de nuestro lado."

"Sí, pero aún no hemos hablado con ellos." Respondió Usagi, "Sólo sabemos que tengo que usar la llave de plata para que nos hagan caso, y no hay garantía de que funcione."

"Pero al menos sabemos que existen." Indicó Luna, "Además, Artemis y yo conseguimos aislar el registro de energía de uno de ellos luego de analizar los residuos de poder que había en el silbato de Rei."

"¿En serio¿Por qué no me habían dicho¿Ya lo han localizado?"

Luna se sonrojó un poco apenada, "No lo hemos localizado aún, sabemos que está en Tokio, pero sólo se mueve tarde por la noche y frecuentemente su rastro de energía se sale de la escala o se mezcla con otros muy similares, lo que hace muy difícil determinar en dónde están; es por eso que no habíamos dicho nada, no queríamos comentarles esto hasta estar seguros de que no hemos cometido ningún error."

"Al menos saben que están en Tokio." Dijo Usagi más animada, "¿Cuántos son?"

"Pensamos que son tres." Luna aclaró la garganta, "Pero quizás sean cuatro o cinco."

"¿Y no tienes idea de qué lugar frecuentan?"

"Nunca están en el mismo sitio, pero siempre pasan cerca de la escuela de talento a la que asistió Minako." Explicó Luna, "Usagi, si la llave de plata funciona y quieres ver a los guardianes, ése es el lugar a dónde te aconsejaría ir para encontrarlos. Además¿no quieres obtener respuestas sobre ese sueño extraño? Sólo las conseguirás si descubres cómo usar la llave."

Usagi se tumbó en su cama y guardó silencio. La joven consideraba sus opciones y decidió que un viaje a la luna para explorar en busca de la torre de su sueño no sería una pérdida de tiempo después de todo. A fin de cuentas, los guardianes sí estaban en Tokio y si la llave de plata funcionaba como debía, pronto conseguiría su ayuda, "Tienes razón…" Dijo ella mientras buscaba en su bolsillo hasta que encontró la llave de plata, que sacó a la luz y admiró por un momento, "…Quizás pueda confirmar si el extraño del sueño es o no mi padre, y así saber algo más de mi pasado¿no sería eso fantástico?"

"Por supuesto que sí." Dijo Luna más tranquila al notar que Usagi recobraba su característico buen humor, "¿Cómo te sientes ahora, más animada para ir a explorar un poco?"

Usagi se levantó y le sonrió ampliamente a la gata, "Claro que sí, de hecho, creo que es lo mejor que podemos hacer por ahora."

"Me alegro." Respondió Luna, "No me gusta verte triste."

Usagi abrazó a la gata, "A mi tampoco me gusta estarlo. Gracias Luna, en realidad sabes qué decir para hacerme sentir mejor."

En ese momento, la alarma del reloj anunció la llegada del mediodía.

"Las doce." Dijo Usagi, "Es hora de irnos."

"Tienes razón." Luna se dejó cargar por Usagi, "¿Crees que Mamoru ya nos está esperando?"

"Probablemente sí, él es muy puntual." La joven Tsukino se arregló un poco el cabello, "¿Sabes algo Luna? Me asombró mucho que Mamoru se rehusara a acompañarnos a investigar el castillo cuando se lo pedí anoche. Si no lo conociera tan bien, pensaría que ya tiene otros planes."

La gata se acomodó en los brazos de Usagi, "No creo que sea eso. Si hubiera tenido otros planes, no habría aceptado ir a despedirte."

"Es verdad." Respondió la rubia mientras salía de su habitación, "Bien, en marcha."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Makoto estaba contenta. Acababa de despertarse y el hecho de saber que había pasado la noche en la casa de la familia Gokai, usando un pijama de Carlos, era suficiente para hacerla sentir que el día sería muy agradable. Makoto había ido a visitar a los Gokai la noche anterior con la única intención de ver a Carlos, ya que luego de la ilusión que Beryl usó contra ella en el ártico, la joven Kino sólo tenía una cosa en mente: Ver a su novio y asegurarse de que estaba bien. Por supuesto, Carlos estaba bien y sólo se sorprendió de verla tan tarde. Después de eso, fue bastante fácil para Makoto conseguir una invitación a quedarse a pasar la noche en el cuarto de huéspedes, después de todo, ya era más medianoche y el señor Gokai fue quien insistió en que ella no debería andar sola por la calle a esas horas. Sin embargo, para ella el mejor momento de la noche anterior había sido cuando Carlos le prestó su pijama.

"El pijama que estoy usando en este momento." Murmuró Makoto mientras se sentaba y observaba la habitación de huéspedes de la familia Gokai. No le había prestado mucha atención la noche anterior, pero ahora notaba que era algo más grande que la que ella tenía en su departamento; eso no le sorprendía, la casa Gokai era bastante grande y eso siempre le había gustado. A la izquierda, Makoto vio la silla sobre la que había dejado su ropa doblada y en orden, y en una esquina, había un ropero de donde había sacado la sabana con la que se había cubierto. Frente a la cama había un espejo de cuerpo completo que le recordaba el que Rei tenía en su habitación, Makoto había estado pensando en comprarse uno, y se peguntaba en dónde podría conseguirlo a un buen precio cuando ruidos del piso inferior le indicaron que la señora Gokai ya estaba ocupada preparando el desayuno.

_"Iré a ayudarla."_ Pensó Makoto para sí y se levantó con la intención de vestirse y ordenar la habitación.

La joven sólo llevaba la camisa del pijama, la noche anterior había hecho calor y Makoto decidió no ponerse el pantalón. En realidad no le hacía falta ya que la camisa, bastante cómoda en realidad, le llegaba casi hasta las rodillas.

"No pensé que la diferencia de estatura fuera tanta." Se dijo Makoto mirándose en el espejo, "En fin, será mejor que me vista de una vez.

Al desabrocharse los botones, Makoto sintió un olor casi imperceptible y se dio cuenta de que la razón por la que había estado tan cómoda con la camisa del pijama era porque olía ligeramente a la loción que usaba su novio. Ese descubrimiento la hizo sonrojarse un poco.

Justo en ese momento, la puerta se abrió, "Linda, el desayu…." Era Carlos. El joven Gokai se paralizó al posar sus ojos en Makoto. La pálida luz de la mañana que entraba por la ventana bañaba el cuerpo de la joven de una luz dorada que parecía envolverla de un aura cálida e irreal. Ella aún no se ataba el cabello y le caía libremente sobre los hombros, envolviendo su cuello como una elegante bufanda de seda. El muchacho pasó saliva al mirar las hermosas piernas de Makoto y tembló ligeramente al notar como las manos de su novia mantenían cerrada la camisa a la altura del pecho.

La puerta se había abierto tan rápido que Makoto sólo alcanzó a parpadear un par de veces y a cubrir sus pechos precipitadamente. Esperaba ver a la señora Gokai pero cuando escuchó que era Carlos, pensó que moriría de pena, sin embargo, no fue así. De hecho, Makoto descubrió que no sentía vergüenza al estar frente a Carlos en esa situación, ni siquiera se sentía incómoda, al contrario, se sentía tranquila de que había sido él y no alguien diferente. A pesar de eso, la joven no estaba segura de qué debía decir.

"Querida Makoto, si una ángel entrara a esta habitación justo en este momento, no podría ser más hermosa que tú." Dijo Carlos, su voz temblando un poco.

Las mejillas de Makoto se sonrosaron ligeramente al escuchar eso y un cálido cosquilleo le recorrió la piel, pero a pesar de eso, logró mantenerse tranquila, "Gracias Carlos." Respondió, "Este… ¿podrías salir? Necesito cambiarme de ropa."

"Por supuesto linda." Aceptó él, "El desayuno se servirá pronto." Dijo al cerrar la puerta.

Cuando el joven Gokai se marchó, Makoto cerró los ojos y exhaló con fuerza. Nadie le había dicho jamás algo tan bello como lo que Carlos acababa de decirle, y eso la hacía sentirse muy bien. Sin dejar de sonreír, la joven Kino arregló la habitación y se vistió. Aún sonreía cuando bajó a desayunar.

Makoto disfrutó mucho el desayuno en compañía de la familia Gokai, de hecho, la última vez que se había sentido aceptada de esa forma había sido años atrás, antes de que sus padres murieran. Luego del desayuno, Makoto ayudó a la señora Gokai a recoger la cocina y más tarde, subió a la habitación de Carlos para ayudarle a prepararse para el día de mañana, cuando iría con ella a la escuela por primera vez.

"Aún estoy algo molesto por tener que repetir el último semestre de preparatoria." Se quejó Carlos, que sentado en el suelo, acomodaba algunos cuadernos en una mochila.

"¿Creí que ya habíamos hablado esto?" Comentó Makoto mientras revisaba el horario de su novio.

"Sí, lo siento. Pero no puedes culparme, yo preferiría haber hecho trámites a la universidad."

"Es sólo un semestre." Le recordó Makoto, "Y sólo tendrás que cursar las cinco materias que no te revalidaron. No está tan mal."

"No, nada mal." Aceptó él, "Al menos podré asistir a tu escuela."

"Sí, eso será lo mejor." Dijo ella y le sonrió, "Aunque no estarás en mi clase, te asignaron al grupo 'B' y yo estoy en el 'C'. Pero está bien, nos veremos en los recesos."

Carlos se sentó en la cama junto a Makoto, "¿Puedo pasar mañana por ti para irnos juntos?"

"Desde luego." Dijo ella sonriéndole, "Así podré llevarte hasta tu salón."

"¿Qué tal son los maestros aquí?" Preguntó él.

Makoto estaba por contestar, pero la alarma de su reloj le avisó que ya casi eran las doce.

"¿Pasa algo?" Preguntó el joven Gokai al notar que Makoto se había puesto algo tensa.

"Sí, lo siento Carlos, pero quedé de verme con unas amigas y ya voy algo tarde."

"Yo podría llevarte." Ofreció él.

Makoto le sonrió a Carlos y le besó la mejilla, "Eso sería muy amable. Pero no será necesario, además, tú tienes que terminar de arreglar tus cosas para la escuela."

"Es verdad." Comentó él, "Bien, si ya debes irte, al menos te acompañaré hasta la puerta."

Luego de despedirse de Carlos, Makoto se ató el cabello y le dedicó una última mirada a la casa de la familia Gokai, "Es una lástima que no pueda pasar el resto del día aquí." Murmuró con tristeza, la joven en realidad no tenía muchos deseos de ir a la Luna a investigar, "Pero hay trabajo que hacer, y Sailor Júpiter nunca ha sido una irresponsable."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Minako se estiró en la banca del parque, a su izquierda, Naru Osaka releía el argumento del comercial en que aparecería junto a Minako.

"No es tan complicado, sólo tenemos cinco líneas en total y una que debemos decir al mismo tiempo."

"Así es." Respondió Minako, que tenía su propio libreto en las manos. Ella y Naru los habían recibido el día anterior por la mañana y habían acordado verse para discutir algunas cosas sobre los parlamentos, "No es nada difícil, pero me preocupa la escena tres."

"A mi también, aparecer en pantalla llevando sólo una toalla no es algo que me agrade."

"¿Quizás podamos cambiarla?" Comentó Minako, "Jumperade es una marca de bebidas para deportistas y dos chicas lindas envueltas en toallas no tienen mucho que ver con el deporte."

Naru rió en voz baja, "No, pero te apuesto que vendería muchas botellas."

"Eso es verdad." Minako rió también, "Pero no quiero que mi primer comercial en televisión sea así."

"Tampoco yo." Naru meditó por un momento, "¿Sabes qué sería interesante?"

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Minako.

"Pedirles que en vez de hacernos salir envueltas en toallas, lo hagamos en traje de baño." Sugirió Naru.

"Cierto, la natación tiene que ver con el deporte, pero se me ocurre algo mejor. ¿Por qué no les sugerimos una escena en la que llevemos leotardos al final de una clase de gimnasia?"

"Eso suena mejor que la idea de los trajes de baño." Aceptó Naru, "¡Me agrada!"

"Ahora sólo necesitamos saber si el estudio aceptará la sugerencia." Comentó Minako.

"Lo sabremos mañana después de clases." Respondió Naru, "¿Ya sabes cómo llegar a los estudios de televisión donde haremos el comercial?"

"Sí, sólo debemos tomar el autobús de la ruta cuatro y llegaremos sin problema."

"Exacto, es fácil llegar y… Parece que ya es hora de marcharme." Comentó Naru señalando hacia su izquierda, por donde se acercaba Wakagi Toshio, "No quiero hacer mal tercio."

"Podrías acompañarnos un rato si quieres." Ofreció Minako.

"Gracias, pero no." Respondió Naru levantándose, "Tengo otras cosas que hacer. Hasta mañana Minako."

"Hasta mañana." Se despidió la joven Aino, quien también se puso de pie mientras miraba su reloj, las once y media, Wakagi había llegado justo a la hora en la que lo había citado.

Minako miró cómo Naru saludaba a Wakagi cuando se cruzó con él y después esperó a que su detective llegara hasta ella. Wakagi se veía feliz.

"Hola Sailor V." Saludó Wakagi sin dejar de sonreír.

"Hola Detective." Respondió Minako luego de darle a Wakagi un beso en los labios, "Veo que hoy estas muy contento¿Pasó algo bueno?"

Wakagi abrazó a Minako y rió un poco, "¡Claro que sí!" Exclamó, "¡Acabo de presentar mi examen profesional y la próxima semana tendré de nuevo mi título de abogado vigente!"

Minako sonrió, era agradable para ella el ver feliz a Wakagi, pero algo le parecía extraño, "¿Cómo es que has presentado tu examen un domingo por la mañana?"

Wakagi rió un poco nervioso, "El rector de la universidad es amigo mío, le quedaré debiendo un gran favor, pero aceptó que presentara el examen hoy."

"Me alegro por ti."

"Gracias Minako." Wakagi le hizo un guiño y le ofreció el brazo, que ella tomó y comenzó a caminar junto a él "¿Quieres ir a celebrar?" Preguntó, "Es temprano, pero conozco un lugar a donde podemos ir."

Ella suspiró, "Me gustaría, pero no puedo. Tengo trabajo que hacer como Sailor Venus."

"Ya veo." Comentó Wakagi pensativo, "¿Porqué no me dejas acompañarte?"

"Lo siento, pero iremos a la luna." Minako se apoyó en el brazo del detective, "Y no podemos llevarte."

"No sabía que podían hacer eso." Comentó el joven Toshio, "Supongo que es una vista increíble."

"Sí, probablemente la Tierra es lo más hermoso que puede verse desde allá."

La pareja terminó sentándose en la hierba del parque y Minako se acomodó en los brazos de Wakagi. La joven Aino sabía que se le acababa el tiempo y que pronto tendría que ir a encontrarse con las demás, pero estaba segura de que aún podía disponer de algunos minutos para disfrutar la compañía de su querido detective. Minako en realidad no quería ir a la luna. Cuando se despertó en la mañana, pensó que la razón por la que no quería ir era porque lo consideraba una pérdida de tiempo, pero ahora, estando cerca de Wakagi, se dio cuenta de que la verdadera razón era que no quería hacer nada que la alejara de él, en especial después de la visión que Beryl había usado en su contra.

"Si yo…" Minako se forzó a olvidar la horrible ilusión en la que Wakagi moría, "No fuera Sailor Venus… las cosas serían más fáciles entre nosotros… podríamos ser una pareja normal pero…"

Wakagi no respondió, se limitó a mirar a Minako a los ojos y esperar a que continuara.

"…No puedo dejar de ser una Sailor Scout." La joven suspiró, "Es una gran responsabilidad Wakagi, no puedes imaginar cuánto."

"Tal vez no." Dijo él en voz baja, "Pero puedo entender lo que sientes. Como policía, sé lo que es tener gente dependiendo de ti, sé lo que es tener miedo a perderlo todo en un instante si las cosas no salen bien Minako, yo te entiendo."

"Lo sé." Minako miró de nuevo su reloj, ya eran casi las doce.

"Ya tienes que irte¿no es cierto?"

"Sí. Las chicas seguramente ya me están esperando."

"¿Puedo ir al menos a despedirte?" Preguntó Wakagi mientras ayudaba a Minako a levantarse.

"No, creo que será mejor que no lo hagas." Dijo ella luego de dudar un momento. "Lo siento."

"Está bien." Respondió él, su voz un poco triste.

Minako intentó sonreír, pero no lo logró, "Te llamaré cuando regresemos."

"Perfecto." Dijo el detective y comenzó a alejarse

"¿Wakagi?" Llamó Minako, no quería que él se marchara molesto, no quería ir a la luna sabiendo que él estaba enfadado con ella.

El detective se detuvo, "¿Sí?"

"¿Te has enojado conmigo?" Preguntó ella en voz baja.

"No. No me he molestado, pero tampoco quiero hacer que te retrases, las demás Sailor Scouts no estarían muy felices viendo cómo las haces esperar."

"Es lo más probable." Admitió la linda rubia, "Querido… ¿Me das un beso?"

El joven sonrió y regresó sobre sus pasos y cuando estuvo frente a la hermosa mujer que lo llamaba, la tomó suavemente entre sus brazos y posó sus labios sobre los de ella. Minako cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la cálida sensación que surgía del contacto entre ella y su novio. Wakagi bajó sus manos y tomó a Minako por la cintura, cuando ella pasó sus bazos por su cuello, él dejó los labios de Minako y le besó la mejilla derecha, el cuello, y finalmente, la besó delicadamente debajo del oído.

"Por favor, no olvides que te quiero Minako." Le murmuró él, "Suerte en tu misión."

Minako acarició el rostro de su detective, "Gracias Wakagi, volveré pronto, lo prometo."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ami Mizuno dejó su desayuno a la mitad y permaneció sentada sin moverse, sus ojos estaban fijos en su plato, pero su mente estaba en otra parte. "¿Te sientes bien hija?" Preguntó la señora Mizuno, "¿O la comida no está bien? Sé que casi nunca cocino, pero creo que no sabe tan mal."

Ami parpadeó y salió de su estupor, "La comida estaba bien mamá. Es sólo que no tengo apetito."

"Déjame ver…" Dijo su madre mientras apoyaba la palma de su mano sobre la frente de su hija, "…Tu temperatura está normal Ami¿qué sucede?"

"Nada." Respondió la joven Mizuno, "Simplemente no tengo hambre mamá; en serio, estoy bien."

La mujer no insistió y observó a su hija con atención, "Tal vez estás nerviosa porque mañana comienzas tu último semestre en la preparatoria, o quizás la causa es tu relación con el nieto del doctor Kizuko."

Ami sintió que se le hacía un nudo en la boca del estómago. Su madre había acertado.

"¿Te ha tratado mal?" Preguntó la señora Mizuno, "Si es así, tendré que hablar con él muy seriamente."

"Kuro no me ha hecho nada." Aseguró Ami, "Siempre ha sido muy atento conmigo."

"Si no es eso¿entonces qué es?" Insistió la mujer, "¿La escuela?"

"Honestamente sí, es la escuela." Ami mintió, "Sé a cual Universidad quiero entrar, pero he encontrado otras opciones muy interesantes estos días y ya no estoy segura de dónde inscribirme."

Aparentemente, la pequeña mentira de Ami funcionó, pues su madre se relajó de inmediato, "Bien en ese caso, creo que no deberías de preocuparte tanto hija. Estoy segura de que puedes entrar a la que desees, y si quieres visitar alguna escuela, me encargaré de arreglarte una visita privada."

Ami sonrió débilmente, "Gracias mamá."

La mujer sonrió y le acarició el cabello a su hija, "Por nada hija, me alegra poder ayudarte."

Un par de horas más tarde, Ami se detuvo frente al edificio de departamentos en donde vivía Kuro. Ahora que estaba allí, no estaba segura de que podría decirle al joven Kizuko lo que había decidido la noche anterior. "¿Y ahora qué hago?" Murmuró Ami.

"¡Hola Mizuno! No esperaba verte¡vaya sorpresa!"

Ami se sobresaltó al escuchar que la saludaban y tardó un poco en identificar la voz, cuando se giró y se encontró de frente con Misao, la joven Mizuno deseó no estar allí.

Misao, que vestía ropa deportiva y llevaba una bolsa de la que sobresalía el mango de una raqueta de tenis, miraba a Ami con curiosidad, "Si buscas a mi hermano, no debe de tardar."

"¿No está en casa?" Por un instante, Ami pensó que eso sería lo mejor, ya que podría irse sin hablar con Kuro y no tener que llevar a cabo lo que había decidido hacer.

"Sí está, iremos juntos a jugar tenis." Explicó la pelirroja, "Sólo que prefiero esperarlo aquí afuera."

"Ya veo." Ami no pudo evitar sentir un ligero malestar que identificó como celos. Respirando profundamente, Ami logró calmarse, no valía la pena sentir esas cosas.

"Tienes suerte, no tuviste que esperar mucho." Dijo Misao, "¡Hermano, mira quién vino a visitarnos!"

Ami miró a Kuro y nuevamente deseó estar en otra parte.

"¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?" Preguntó Kuro mientras caminaba al lado de Ami. El joven Kizuko había aceptado hablar a solas con Ami luego de que ella le pidiera ese favor, pero no había dicho ni una palabra desde que se alejaran de Misao.

Ami se detuvo de repente y se alisó su playera gris, no se sentía nada cómoda por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, "Kuro, sé que acepté verte hoy por la tarde, pero algo surgió y no podré hacerlo."

"No hay problema." Respondió él sonriéndole, "Me conformo con verte ahora."

Ami bajó la mirada y enlazó sus manos, "Hay otra cosa que debo decirte."

"Te escucho."

"Ya no volveremos a vernos." Dijo ella en un murmullo evitando verlo a los ojos, "Jamás."

Kuro miró a Ami atentamente. Ella no mentía, en realidad quería alejarse de él para siempre. No podía entender por qué, su relación con Ami había mejorado mucho en los últimos días y no había sucedido nada malo entre ellos que él pudiera recordar a menos que…lo que habían hablado durante la cena de los laboratorios Kenkoutai acerca de sólo ser amigos. Ami se había mostrado un poco triste cuando él mencionó esa posibilidad… tal vez esa era la razón. Sin embargo, escucharla decir que ya no quería verlo lo había lastimado bastante y Kuro cerró los ojos cuando una sensación que conocía muy bien surgió desde su mano derecha y se extendió por su cuerpo, nunca la había experimentado con tanta intensidad y le costó un gran esfuerzo controlarse.

"Creo que será mejor que me vaya." Dijo Ami en voz baja, la joven no podía seguir allí, había comenzado a dolerle demasiado.

"Ami, espera un poco."

La joven Mizuno se detuvo. "Se me hace tarde." Dijo bajando la mirada, eso era verdad, tenía que ir a reunirse con Usagi y las demás. Ami en realidad no quería ir a la luna o ver a sus amigas, en ese momento, lo único que ella quería era ir a su casa y encerrarse en su habitación a pensar.

Kuro ignoró la excusa de Ami y lentamente, tomó su barbilla entre los dedos de su mano derecha, no era una caricia, pero tampoco era un contacto brusco. Poco a poco, Kuro consiguió que ella levantara el rostro, "Voy a extrañarte Ami. Mucho." Dijo él, "En especial tu voz."

Ami sintió que algo se quebraba en su pecho, venir a decirle que no quería verlo de nuevo había sido muy difícil…ella apenas acababa de admitirse que en verdad quería a Kuro…pero debido a su tarea como Sailor Scout, no podía tener ninguna relación con él, no soportaría que él estuviera en peligro por su culpa, había aprendido eso cuando Beryl lo usó a él y a Misao en esa horrible ilusión. La joven Mizuno cerró los ojos, "Quisiera no tener que hacer esto… Pero no puedo evitarlo."

Muy despacio, Kuro deslizó su pulgar sobre los labios de Ami, eran muy suaves y cálidos, y en ese momento, habría dado cualquier cosa por besarlos. Desafortunadamente, todo indicaba que ya nunca podría hacerlo.

Ami tembló ligeramente al sentir la caricia en sus labios, nunca había sentido algo similar y se preguntó si un beso la haría sentir tan…bien. Por un momento, la joven estuvo tentada a tomar la mano de Kuro entre las suyas, por una última vez, pero al final no lo hizo. No podía hacerlo, no serviría de nada darle a Kuro falsas esperanzas…además…Ami sintió un gran fastidio al recordarlo, tenía que ir con sus compañeras. La joven movió su rostro hacia un lado, separándolo de la mano del joven Kizuko, "Lo lamento Kuro, de verdad…yo…me voy…adiós."

"Adiós Ami." Contestó él, "Cuídate mucho."

Ami ya no respondió y luego de inclinarse un poco como despedida, se alejó.

Kuro Kizuko no se movió mientras observaba cómo Ami Mizuno salía de su vida. Sólo hasta que ella se perdió de vista, perdió la esperanza de que en algún momento se detuviera, diera la media vuelta y regresara con él. La mano derecha del joven Kizuko tembló ligeramente y la sensación volvió a expandirse hasta llenarlo por completo. Esta ocasión, Kuro no intentó controlarla, ya no importaba en lo absoluto si el poder del guante despertaba por completo y lo arrastraba a la oscuridad.

A Misao no le gustó lo que había visto, y el hecho de que Kuro se mantuviera inmóvil como una piedra luego de que la niña Mizuno se marchara no le agradaba en lo absoluto. Temiendo que algo malo había sucedido, la joven Kizuko se acercó a su hermano, "¿Kuro?" Le llamó, "¿Qué ha pasado?"

Kuro no respondió, ni siquiera se giró para mirar a su hermana.

"¿Hermano?" Insistió Misao, "¿Qué pasó entre tú y Mizuno?"

"Nada. Hoy no iremos a jugar tenis. Perdóname."

"¡Eso no me importa!" Contestó ella preocupada, "¡Ahora me preocupas tú!"

"Cálmate Misao. Todo está bien." Kuro le mostró a Misao su mano derecha, en ella llevaba un guante negro con una placa gris que tenía empotrada una gema negra que brillaba con palidez, "¿Recuerdas cuando te expliqué sobre esta gema de poder y te dije que no podía usarla al máximo? Bien, ya lo logré."

"Pero…" Misao no entendía muy bien lo que sucedía, sólo sabía que el guante y ese cristal negro no le gustaban para nada. Nunca le habían gustado, "¿Cómo es que lo hiciste…?"

"Es secreto." Contestó Kuro, "¿Entendiste Misao? No quiero que vuelvas a preguntar al respecto."

Al escuchar esa respuesta, la pelirroja lo entendió todo, "Ami rompió contigo."

Kuro suspiró, "No pudo haber terminado conmigo porque nunca tuvimos una relación."

"Sabes que no tienes porqué usarlo." Dijo Misao señalando el guante, "Siempre dijiste que sería lo peor que podría pasarte¿no podrías mantenerlo bajo control como antes?"

"Sí, podría." Kuro movió su mano y el guante desapareció, "Es muy simple una vez que te acostumbras al nuevo nivel de poder. Pero ya no vale la pena. No puedo seguir dejando esto a un lado. Tendré que buscar a los otros de los que te hablé y cumplir con mi destino."

"¿Y Los buscarás ahora?" Preguntó ella tomándolo por el brazo. Misao estaba muy preocupada, meses atrás, cuando Kuro le había explicado todo acerca de los guantes de poder y su vida anterior, la pelirroja había tenido pesadillas en las que su hermano moría horriblemente. Después de eso, Misao deseó con todas sus fuerzas que este momento nunca llegara, pero fue en vano. Kuro estaba listo para irse y ponerse en peligro mortal. La idea de perder a la única persona que se había preocupado por ella desde que era niña la llenaba de pánico, "¿No podrías hacerlo mañana?" Pidió, esperando que su hermano aceptara quedarse con ella, que no la dejara sola.

"No. Debo comenzar de una vez, ya he perdido mucho tiempo." Kuro obligó a Misao a soltarlo, pero al notar la preocupación en el rostro de su hermana, agregó, "Cálmate Misao, no me pasará nada."

Entendiendo que no podría evitar que su hermano se marchara, la joven Kizuko se resignó a pasar el resto del día preocupándose, "Promételo entonces. Promete que regresarás a casa sin siquiera un rasguño."

Kuro intentó sonreír, pero no lo logró, "Prometo que lo intentaré." Dijo, "Debo irme Misao."

"Te amo hermano." Dijo ella, "Por favor cuídate…no quiero quedarme sola otra vez… no lo resistiría."

"Yo también te amo hermana." Kuro por fin logró sonreír cálidamente hacia Misao, "Y aunque yo muriera, nunca te dejaría sola, eso sí puedo prometerlo."

"No digas esas cosas." Dijo Misao, "Kuro…Ten mucho cuidado." Le pidió mientras se alejaba

"Lo haré." Respondió él antes de desvanecerse entre las débiles sombras del mediodía.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Rei observó mientras sus cuervos volaban sobre el pequeño bosque detrás del templo, les había pedido que revisaran el área y se aseguraran de que ningún extraño estuviera por allí. En condiciones normales, a ella no le molestaba que otras personas cruzaran por entre los árboles, pero eso era algo que no podría permitir ese día, pues ella y las demás saldrían de allí dentro de poco y no podía arriesgarse a que algún desconocido las viera. Poco después, los cuervos bajaron y se posaron en sus hombros, con rápidos graznidos, las aves le notificaron a Rei que no había nadie cerca. Más tarde, cuando Rei se disponía a salir del bosque, el crujido de las hojas le advirtió que alguien se aproximaba. La joven Hino envió a sus cuervos a un árbol cercano y esperó a que la persona que caminaba en esa dirección, probablemente su abuelo, llegara.

"¿Tú?" Preguntó Rei cuando el desconocido llegó al camino en que ella esperaba, "¿Por qué has venido?"

"Lo dices como si fuera algo malo." Respondió Keigo Hikazan ligeramente sorprendido, "Vine a verte Rei. Mañana empiezan las clases y pensé que ya no tendrías tanto tiempo libre, y creí que tal vez aceptarías ir a tomar un café conmigo y hablar un poco."

Rei se recargó en un árbol, "No puedo salir contigo Keigo, estoy esperando a mis amigas. Además, aún no hemos acordado que está bien que tengamos citas, todavía no estoy muy segura de mantener nuestro compromiso¿sabes?"

Keigo imitó a Rei y se apoyó en otro árbol, "Sí, lo sé."

"Por cierto¿cómo supiste en dónde encontrarme?"

El muchacho se estiró y caminó hacia su prometida, "Tu abuelo me lo dijo."

Rei no se movió mientras Keigo se acercaba, tenerlo de frente le recordó la ilusión que había usado Beryl en el ártico, y la duda acerca de lo que él en realidad buscaba de ella apareció de repente.

"He pensado mucho en esto y yo… ¡Ouch!" Keigo dio un grito de sorpresa, una rama le había caído justo en la cabeza, seguida de otra que le golpeó en el hombro, "¿Qué es esto¿Tienes cuervos amaestrados en este bosquecillo?" Exclamó el muchacho al tiempo que otra rama le caía encima, "¡Oye, esa sí me dolió!"

Rei no pudo evitar reír como una niña en el circo que ve la rutina de los payasos por primera vez. Allá arriba, sus cuervos estaban muy ocupados bombardeando a Keigo con ramitas y palos. Seguramente sus mascotas habían notado que la cercanía de Keigo la había puesto incómoda, pero habían malinterpretado todo. No era Keigo quien la hacía sentirse tensa, sino el recuerdo de lo que Beryl había hecho.

"Apreciaría si me ayudaras un poco en vez de reírte de mi desgracia." Comentó Keigo, que había levantado los brazos para protegerse, "¿Supongo que estos cuervos son amigos de Sailor Mars?"

"Sí, lo son." Respondió Rei aún luchando para dejar de reír, "¡Phobos, Deimos! Ya basta. Keigo no es un extraño peligroso, ya lo han visto antes y saben que él es sólo extraño. Pueden irse, no hay problema."

Los cuervos graznaron un par de veces y se alejaron de inmediato.

"Veo que estás aprendiendo a hacer bromas." Dijo Keigo, que sorprendentemente no estaba molesto, sólo lleno de ramitas, "Eso es bueno, necesitas sonreír más Rei."

"¿Ah sí, y por qué?"

"Te ves más linda de esa forma." Contestó Keigo mientras se sacudía la camisa.

Rei no estaba lista para escuchar algo así, para su sorpresa, no le molestaba en lo absoluto, pero sí logró ponerla un poco nerviosa. Odiaba eso, siempre que Keigo se acercaba a ella o le decía algo agradable, ella se ponía nerviosa, no podía evitarlo, "Sí…bien…gracias…" Logró decir, "Y…no terminaste de decir algo cuando mis cuervos te atacaron... ¿qué era?"

Keigo terminó de sacudirse y caminó hasta estar frente a Rei, "¿En verdad piensas que soy extraño?"

Rei sonrió, "Un poco."

"¿En serio?"

Rei volvió a reír, "No, sólo bromeo. Tú dijiste que estaba aprendiendo a bromear, sólo quise probarlo."

No mucho después, Rei y Keigo se habían sentado en los escalones que conducían al bosque y conversaban sobre una película que ambos querían ver.

"Quizás podríamos ir a ver la película hoy." Ofreció Keigo.

"Me agradaría." Dijo Rei, "Pero no puedo, al menos hoy no."

"Déjame adivinar…. ¿Asunto de las Sailor Scouts?"

"Sí." Rei apoyó las manos en sus rodillas y suspiró, "Es un asunto complicado. Probablemente hacer esto nos tome todo lo que queda del día."

"Pero apuesto que a pesar de ser complicado será interesante." Comentó Keigo.

"Quizá, pero no sé si esta misión llegue a servirnos de algo." Rei se puso seria de repente, "La verdad es que estos días siento que nada va bien para las Sailor Scouts, pero no me hagas caso."

"¿Quieres hablar sobre eso? Tal vez te ayude a sentirte mejor."

"Gracias." Rei se inclinó y tomó una ramita con la que comenzó a trazar garabatos en la tierra, "Aunque no hace falta."

"Está bien." Dijo Keigo, "No puedo pedirte que hables si no tienes ganas de hacerlo."

"No es eso." Respondió ella, "Es sólo que no creo que entiendas todo lo que está sucediendo."

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Preguntó Keigo, "Tendrías que decírmelo para saber si puedo o no entenderlo."

Rei guardó silencio durante casi un minuto, finalmente, comenzó a hablar, "Ser una Sailor Scout no es fácil Keigo. Pocas personas pueden saber quiénes somos o lo que hacemos, y siempre estamos arriesgando nuestras vidas enfrentando todo tipo de cosas, sólo para proteger a la gente de este planeta."

"En cierto modo, son los guardianes de este mundo." Comentó Keigo, identificándose muy bien con el concepto del deber de un guardián, a fin de cuentas, él también era uno.

"Sí…hemos salvado a la tierra ya varias veces." Rei respiró profundamente, "Pero esta ocasión todo es diferente, no sabemos quien está detrás de los ataques que han estado sucediendo, ni siquiera sabemos bien qué es lo que quieren. Es desesperante."

Keigo bajó la mirada, él sabía las respuestas a las dudas de Rei, pero no tenía permitido decirle nada. Sin poder hacer más, el joven Hikazan continúo escuchando.

"Nuestra líder cree que ha encontrado algo que nos permitirá obtener las respuestas que buscamos. Pero para eso tendremos que ir a la luna." Explicó la joven Hino, que no estaba muy segura de que ir a investigar cómo funcionaba la llave de plata a las ruinas del castillo de la reina fuera buena idea, hasta donde ella sabía, el castillo estaba hecho ruinas y ya no había nada importante allí, por lo que dudaba que encontraran algo útil, "Quizás el viaje no sirva de nada."

"De cualquier modo, debe ser increíble poder hacer eso." Comentó Keigo, "Viajar a la luna."

"Sí…supongo." Contestó Rei sin mucho ánimo, "No es gran cosa."

"Para mí sí lo es." Dijo él, "¿Pueden ir a cualquier lugar que deseen?"

"Sí, de hecho… ayer fuimos al ártico."

"¿De verdad¿Qué fue lo que vieron?"

"Nada bueno." Respondió ella, recordando por segunda vez la visión que Beryl usó para atacarla, "Keigo ¿has hablado con mi padre?" Preguntó Rei, temiendo un poco que lo que había sucedido en la ilusión de Beryl pudiera haberse vuelto realidad.

"Sí, he hablado con él un par de veces." Admitió el joven Hikazan, un poco extrañado al notar que su respuesta había molestado a Rei, "Pero sólo la primera vez en persona."

"¿Qué te ha dicho?" Quiso saber la joven Hino, preparándose para escuchar lo peor.

"La primera vez que hablé con él, me reveló que estaba comprometido contigo." Respondió Keigo.

"¿Eso fue lo único de lo que hablaron?"

"No. También me explicó las condiciones con las que podríamos terminar el compromiso."

"¿De qué hablaron la segunda vez?" Preguntó Rei, "¿Sobre mi?"

"¿Por qué te interesa tanto?" Keigo estaba intrigado, y el manto de preocupación sobre el rostro de Rei le preocupaba, "¿Por qué es tan importante?"

"Sólo contesta." Gruñó Rei, que pensó que Keigo intentaba ocultarle algo importante.

"No necesitas enojarte, te lo iba a decir de todos modos." Se quejó el joven, "La segunda ocasión fue cuando me llamó por teléfono luego de que nos conocimos. Me preguntó cómo había ido todo. Le dije que no habíamos terminado el compromiso y que esperaríamos un poco antes de decidir qué hacer."

"No creo que eso haya sido lo único sobre lo que conversaron. ¿Qué más te dijo?"

Keigo dudó por un momento, no quería revelarle a Rei lo que su padre le había dicho la última vez que hablaron, ya que temía que podría malinterpretar las cosas, pero al ver la expresión de su prometida, notó que en realidad era importante para ella y finalmente, el joven Hikazan habló, "…Me dijo que si no te trataba bien y te hacía llorar… usaría toda su influencia para acabar con cualquier esperanza de un futuro brillante que tuviera."

Escuchar eso dejó a Rei un mal presentimiento, por un lado le hacía sentir ligeramente halagada que su padre se preocupara de esa forma, pero por el otro, comenzó a preocuparle que Keigo estuviera con ella simplemente para evitar la furia de su padre. ¿Era ese el caso¿Keigo estaba con ella sólo por lástima o miedo? Rei suspiró y sintió que su pecho se vaciaba. Sí, estaba segura que esa era la razón, Keigo seguramente había decidido mantener el compromiso por miedo, nada más. Justo como había pensado en el ártico, fue un error confiar en Keigo. Fue un error creer que él podría llegar a…quererla.

A Keigo no le agradaba la expresión de Rei, todo parecía indicar que sí había malentendido las cosas. Pero el verla sentada allí, con los brazos cruzados sobre las rodillas, la cabeza baja y el cabello cubriéndole los hombros, apenas iluminada por la luz del sol que pasaba por entre las ramas de los árboles, hizo que Keigo sintiera un increíble deseo de abrazarla y tratar de darle un poco de consuelo, _"Es tan linda que es criminal."_ Pensó el muchacho, _"Ella no merece estar triste jamás."_

Cuando Rei sintió que el brazo de keigo se posaba sobre sus hombros, su primer impulso fue aceptar el abrazo y apoyarse en él, pero se contuvo, "No es necesario que hagas esto." Dijo en voz baja, "No quiero tu lástima. Es obvio que sólo estás conmigo por miedo a mi padre." Rei esperaba que Keigo quitara su brazo de inmediato, pero eso no sucedió, al contrario, él la estrechó más.

"Rei, escucha bien." Murmuró Keigo, sonriéndole cuando ella levantó la mirada, "No he postergado nuestra decisión sobre el compromiso por miedo a tu padre."

Rei sintió que un ligero rayo de esperanza volvía a su corazón, "¿No¿Entonces por qué?"

"Estoy contigo por ti Rei, por lo que eres." Agregó el joven Hikazan, "Cuando estamos juntos me siento bien, mejor que con cualquier otra persona. Cariño, creo que eres una persona muy especial."

"No tienes porqué llamarme así."

"Pero quiero hacerlo." Dijo Keigo, "Rei, en verdad me gustas y tu padre no tiene nada que ver con lo que siento¿acaso te cuesta tanto trabajo creer que cada día que pasa me enamoro más de ti?"

"…No lo sé…es…" Rei no supo qué responder. Keigo estaba siendo muy directo, y ella aún no estaba segura de que todo esto fuera real y no un acto arreglado por su padre, "…Mi papá pudo haberte pedido que hicieras esto y…yo…"

"Mírame a los ojos y dime si estoy fingiendo." Pidió Keigo, "Por favor."

Rei obedeció y se perdió en su mirada. No, él no mentía, ella podía verlo en sus ojos, no temblaban como los de alguien que mentía; en realidad estaba con ella porque él lo deseaba, "Keigo…escucha…" La joven cerró los ojos, "…Esto no es fácil para mi…"

"Entonces no pienses y sólo di lo que sientes en realidad." Dijo él, mientras pasaba sus dedos por entre el hermoso y largo cabello de Rei.

Esa caricia. Era la segunda vez que él lo hacía y justo como antes, la hizo sentirse nerviosa. Rei odiaba sentirse nerviosa, le impedía hablar y pensar correctamente…pero, tal vez ese no era el momento para pensar correctamente, quizás era el momento de hablar con honestidad sobre lo que había comenzado a sentir por él, "Keigo…tú…también me gustas…no puedo decir que me estoy…enamorando de ti…al menos…aún no…" Decir eso hizo que Rei se sintiera liberada, lo cual la sorprendió un poco, "Pero en realidad me agradas."

"Eso es suficiente para mi." Contestó el joven Hikazan, "Rei¿puedo pedirte algo?"

"No intentarás…besarme… ¿verdad?" Preguntó Rei alejándose un poco, aún no se sentía lista para eso.

"Me gustaría hacerlo, pero no es eso." Dijo Keigo, "Lo único que quiero es pedirte que aceptes seguir con el compromiso. En verdad pienso que podríamos llegar a algo, pero no quiero forzarte a hacerlo si la idea no te parece bien… ¿Qué dices Rei¿Quieres intentarlo?"

"Sí quiero." Respondió Rei al tiempo que sonreía tímidamente, "La verdad es que me gustaría mucho."

Keigo no recordaba haberse sentido tan feliz en mucho tiempo, "¿De verdad¡Gracias Rei, yo…"

El joven Hikazan no pudo continuar, pues Phobos y Deimos aterrizaron frente a Rei y comenzaron a armar un alboroto fenomenal y no se callaron hasta que ella los miró con severidad.

"¿Tan pronto?" Preguntó, como respuesta, los cuervos graznaron agitados.

"¿Qué pasa?" Quiso saber Keigo.

"Ya casi son las doce." Dijo Rei levantándose, "Keigo, las chicas vendrán en cualquier momento."

"Ah sí, el viaje a la luna." Recordó el muchacho.

"Exacto."

"¿Puedo quedarme?"

"Me temo que no." Respondió ella, "Lo siento."

"Está bien." Keigo se sacudió el pantalón, "Bien, entonces me marcho. Te llamaré mañana Rei y de nuevo… muchas gracias, eres la mejor."

Rei se limitó a despedirse con un movimiento de su mano y una sonrisa. Se sentía bien, mejor de lo que se había sentido en años, y todo era gracias a él. Rei había olvidado lo agradable que era sentirse así. Sin dejar de sonreír, la muchacha se estiró, tal vez ya estaba lista para dejar el recuerdo de lo que Kaido le había hecho atrás, y también de sanar la herida que él le había causado.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ami fue la última en llegar al templo Hikawa. Había intentado llegar a tiempo, pero no pudo. Luego de dejar a Kuro, Ami pasó casi veinte minutos caminando sin rumbo, intentando convencerse de que había hecho lo correcto, aunque con muy poco éxito. Frente a ella estaban sus cuatro compañeras y Mamoru, acompañados desde luego por Luna y Artemis. La joven Mizuno se acercó con lentitud, esperando no tener que dar muchas explicaciones por su retraso.

"Lamento llegar tarde." Dijo luego de saludar, "Hubo un imprevisto y no pude venir antes."

"No necesitas disculparte Ami." Le aseguró Usagi, "Lo que importa es que ya estás aquí."

"Gracias." Respondió Ami en voz baja, no tenía muchas ganas de hablar y apreciaba el que Usagi hubiera captado el mensaje.

"Bien, ya que estamos todos, será mejor que comencemos." Indicó Rei, que según notó Ami, estaba de un humor bastante agradable, "Síganme."

Ami decidió quedarse al final del grupo, siendo la última no tendría que responder preguntas. Sin embargo, podía ver cómo Usagi caminaba abrazada de Mamoru; y Minako, Makoto e incluso Rei hablaban acerca de sus respectivas parejas. Escuchar eso no era precisamente lo que Ami había estado esperando. Suspirando, la joven Mizuno se dedicó a evitar llamar la atención y siguió al grupo hasta que llegaron a un espacio abierto entre los árboles del bosque que había detrás del templo del abuelo de Rei.

Mamoru les dio la espalda a las chicas mientras esperaba a que terminaran de transformarse, cuando terminaron, el joven se giró y frente a él estaban las cinco Sailor Scouts. Sailor Júpiter llevaba a Luna en brazos, mientras que Venus hacía lo mismo con Artemis.

"Espero que no te moleste que no pueda ir con ustedes." Se disculpó Mamoru una vez que estuvo junto a Sailor Moon.

"Para nada." Respondió Moon con una pequeña sonrisa, "De cualquier modo, no tardaremos mucho, ni siquiera notarás que no estamos aquí y…"

"Ya terminé de calcular la dirección y el lugar de llegada." Interrumpió Sailor Mercury, "Tenemos que irnos ya o habrá que esperar hasta mañana."

Moon estaba por pedirle a Ami que esperara al menos un minuto mas para despedirse de Mamoru, pero la severa expresión en el rostro de Mercury la hizo cambiar de opinión.

"Muy bien, ya voy." Aceptó Sailor Moon, "Volveré pronto." Dijo mirando a Mamoru.

"Cuídate." Mamoru besó a Moon en la punta de la nariz y sonrió, "Buena suerte."

"Gracias."

El joven Chiiba retrocedió un poco y observó con atención mientras las Sailor Scouts se preparaban para usar la tele-transportación. Sailor Moon y él compartieron una última mirada y, con un destello de luz multicolor, las chicas se elevaron y se perdieron de vista.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Atardecía. Mamoru suspiró y se alejó de la ventana, había pasado toda el día esperando dos llamadas importantes: la de Usagi, avisándole que ya habían regresado, y la de Setsuna, quien debería decirle si Sarnath los llevaría o no a la fortaleza. Un poco cansado de esperar, Mamoru entró a la cocina a prepararse algo. Mientras buscaba en su refrigerador, una sensación que ya conocía se extendió por todo el departamento.

"Saludos príncipe." Era la voz de Kunzite.

El joven Chiiba miró a su alrededor, pero no encontró la imagen de Kunzite por ningún lado.

"Lo estamos esperando en la azotea del edificio." Le informó el fantasma, "Por favor, no tarde en subir."

"¿Kunzite?" Llamó el joven, "¿Qué es lo que sucede?" Al no obtener ninguna respuesta, un muy intrigado Mamoru tomó su chaqueta y salió de su departamento.

Cuando abrió la puerta que llevaba a la azotea, Mamoru fue recibido con un cuadro bastante peculiar. Frente a él estaban los cuatro generales, flotando en semicírculo.

"Bienvenido Príncipe." Saludó Kunzite.

"Es bueno verlo de nuevo." Agregó Zoicite.

"Aunque parece que algo le preocupa." Indicó Nephrite.

"¿Necesita ayuda?" Preguntó Jadeite, "¿Qué podemos hacer por usted?"

"Nada, a menos de que puedan decirme qué está haciendo Usagi en este momento." Contestó Mamoru aún un poco sorprendido por la situación, "En realidad, ahora me interesan más ustedes¿en realidad esta es la última vez que los veré¿no han cambiado de opinión acerca de recibir ayuda de Sailor Moon?"

Los cuatro generales bajaron la mirada.

"No hemos cambiado de opinión." Dijo Kunzite, "Ya le habíamos explicado el porqué."

"Pero entonces…" Mamoru miró a sus generales con preocupación, "¿Qué será de ustedes?"

"Si todo sale bien, por fin descansaremos en paz." Respondió Nephrite.

"Sólo necesitamos cumplir con nuestra última tarea." Dijo Zoicite.

"Le entregaremos el mayor legado del antiguo reino de la Tierra." Indicó Jadeite.

"Algo que es sólo para usted." Aseguró Kunzite, "Ahora, retroceda un poco y observe."

Una vez que Mamoru se retiró lo suficiente, los cuatro generales cerraron el semicírculo y levantaron sus manos a la altura de sus ojos. Poco a poco, una esfera de energía anaranjada apareció en el centro del círculo, Mamoru podía ver que los cuatro generales estaban esforzándose al máximo para conseguir esto. Al final, la esfera de energía se volvió sólida y se transformó en una hermosa espada que flotó hacia él. El mango y el guardamano de la espada eran de oro y estaban labrados con un elegante diseño, y el filo de la hoja brillaba por momentos con cálidos reflejos dorados.

"Es la espada Sol." Anunció Kunzite, "Estoy seguro de que la reconoce."

Mamoru asintió. Esta espada era el símbolo de la familia real de la Tierra, pasada de padre a hijo generación tras generación. Mamoru creía que se había perdido durante la guerra que acabó con el reino.

"Poco antes de que Beryl nos obligara a obedecerla." Dijo Jadeite, "Su padre nos hizo jurar que algún día le entregaríamos esta espada."

"Tómela." Indicó Nephrite, "Le pertenece por derecho."

"Es el arma más poderosa que existía en el reino, digna sólo de un rey." Aseguró Zoicite.

"Es increíble…" Mamoru tomó la espada con una mano temblorosa, "Recuerdo lo que esta espada puede hacer…aún no puedo creer que está aquí."

"La espada es más fuerte que antes." Dijo Kunzite mientras sonreía, "La hemos fortificado con nuestra propia energía para hacerla aún más formidable. Cuando se transforme en el príncipe Endymion y la use en batalla, entenderá mis palabras."

"Y ahora que hemos cumplido con nuestra última tarea…" Comenzó Nephrite.

"…Por fin podremos descansar en paz." Completó Zoicite.

"Fue un honor haber podido servirlo." Dijo Jadeite.

"Aunque sólo haya sido de esta manera tan pobre." Terminó Kunzite.

"No digan eso." Mamoru se acercó a los fantasmas y les sonrió agradecido, "Lo que han hecho hoy es algo que jamás podré pagarles."

"Gracias." Respondieron los cuatro generales al mismo tiempo.

"Es la hora." Dijo Jadeite, su imagen desvaneciéndose, "Adiós mi príncipe."

"Debemos irnos ya." Dijo a su vez Nephrite, que también desapareció, "Le deseo una vida larga y feliz."

"Fue por usted que volvimos a ser lo que éramos en un principio." Zoicite se desvaneció, "Gracias."

Sólo quedaba la imagen de Kunzite, "Hemos cumplido con nuestra última misión, ahora nuestras almas por fin recibirán el descanso eterno."

"Los echaré de menos." Dijo Mamoru con una voz triste, "Me había gustado tener su compañía."

"Usted nunca estará solo." Le aseguró Kunzite mientras desaparecía, "Dejamos una parte de nosotros en la espada, así siempre estaremos a su lado."

"Gracias amigos." Murmuró Mamoru cuando Kunzite desapareció, "Nunca los olvidaré."

El joven Chiiba se quedó allí de pie, en silencio durante un largo rato. Finalmente, miró de nuevo a su espada y permitió que se uniera a él, de modo que cuando la necesitara, podría llamarla de la misma manera en que Usagi convocaba su cetro lunar. Una vez hecho esto, Mamoru le dedicó una mirada a la ciudad y se dispuso a regresar a su departamento; en ese instante, su celular sonó.

"¿Hola?" Preguntó al contestar.

_"Todo está listo._" Era Setsuna, _"Ven al muelle veintitrés lo más pronto que puedas."_

"Ya voy en camino." Respondió Mamoru.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Las ruinas del castillo de la reina Serenidad dominaban el valle en el que las Sailor interiores alunizaron. La enorme y derruida estructura parecía aullar tristemente cada que el viento pasaba a través de sus maltrechos corredores. Sailor Moon le dedicó una mirada al deshecho palacio antes de caminar en otra dirección, no tenía caso ir allí, pues estaba segura de que lo que buscaban no se encontraba en su interior.

"Bien, ya llegamos." Comentó Mars, "Dime Moon¿Tienes idea de a dónde debemos ir?"

"En realidad no." Admitió ella, "Pero creo que tengo una idea."

"¿Qué vas a hacer?" Preguntó Luna, que había saltado al suelo de los brazos de Sailor Júpiter y ahora caminaba junto a Moon.

"Esto." Respondió mientras levantaba la llave de plata. Sailor Moon tenía el presentimiento de que era lo correcto, y tuvo razón. La llave resplandeció débilmente por un momento y después, lanzó un rayo de luz que desaparecía hacia el oeste, "Parece que tenemos que ir en esa dirección."

"Eso fue bastante astuto." Dijo Artemis acercándose a Luna, "Espero que la torre no quede muy lejos."

"No, no lo creo." Respondió Sailor Moon, "De hecho, estoy segura que será fácil encontrarla." Luego de decir esto, Moon se colgó la llave al cuello y comenzó a seguir la luz.

En silencio, el resto de las Sailor Scouts se unió a Moon.

"¿Podemos detenernos un momento?" Preguntó Sailor Venus Las Sailor Scouts habían caminado tanto que el palacio de la reina Serenidad ya se había perdido en la distancia y era evidente que todas, menos Sailor Moon quien por alguna razón parecía incansable, estaban agotadas y no podrían caminar más a menos de que tomaran un descanso.

"Ya casi salimos de la zona segura." Anunció Mercury, "Si la torre no aparece pronto no podremos seguir, más adelante no hay atmósfera ni oxígeno."

"Eso es verdad." Agregó Luna, "Pero el rayo de luz de la llave aún apunta al oeste, hacia ese gran cráter"

"Tal vez la torre está en el fondo." Comentó Artemis.

"Sí, tal vez." Dijo Sailor Mars.

El grupo guardó silencio después de eso, el desolado entorno les había quitado las ganas de hablar. Un rato después, Sailor Moon se levantó y miró sus compañeras, "¿Continuamos?" Preguntó.

"Sí, será lo mejor." Aceptó Sailor Venus, "Además, ya he descansado lo suficiente."

Finalmente, luego de lo que parecieron horas, las Sailor Scouts llegaron hasta el borde del cráter, sólo para descubrir que una densa niebla lo cubría y no podían ver el fondo. Sin embargo, el haz de luz que surgía de la llave de plata apuntaba directamente al centro del enorme agujero, entre las nubes de niebla.

"Esto es de lo más extraño." Dijo Sailor Júpiter, "¿Me pregunto qué tan profundo es esto?"

"No parece haber forma de bajar." Comentó Mars, "Y no creo que sea seguro saltar al fondo."

"Debe de haber una escalera por aquí cerca." Murmuró Moon, su voz llena de determinación.

"Tal vez hay una al otro lado." Dijo Sailor Venus, "Podríamos ir a ver."

"No…espera…" Sailor Moon caminó hasta la orilla del cráter, "Sé que es extraño, pero otra vez… tengo la sensación de que ya sé que debo hacer." Cerrando los ojos, Sailor Moon levantó la llave y la apuntó hacia el centro del agujero; como si hubiera estado esperando esto, la llave resplandeció con la fuerza de un pequeño sol y su luz alumbró toda el área por completo con un destello cegador. Cuando las Scouts recuperaron la vista, la llave había dejado de brillar, la niebla había desaparecido y en el centro del cráter se levantaba una torre imponente y blanca como el marfil: La torre del rey.

"Debo admitir que estoy impresionado." Murmuró Artemis.

"Y yo." Le respondió Luna, "Había escuchado rumores, pero jamás imaginé que algo así había sido construido durante el milenio de plata, es en verdad impresionante."

"¡Oigan!" Llamó Sailor Venus, que se había alejado un poco, "¡Aquí hay una escalera!"

"¡Excelente!" Exclamó Sailor Moon, "¡Vamos chicas, bajemos de una vez!"

Mars, Venus, Júpiter y los gatos asintieron y comenzaron su descenso, pero Sailor Mercury se colocó frente a Moon y le impidió avanzar.

"¿Sucede algo?" Preguntó Sailor Moon.

Sailor Mercury desvió la mirada, "Fui muy grosera al no dejar que te despidieras de Mamoru y quiero disculparme contigo por eso… no fue mi intención comportarme así… pero… Ami Mizuno no tuvo un buen día…y supongo que estaba un poco irritable… perdón."

Sailor Moon se acercó a Mercury y tomó sus manos entre las suyas, "Gracias Mercury. Sé que venir aquí no es lo que tú o las demás querían hacer, y sé que eso pudo haberlas molestado un poco, pero aprecio mucho que aceptaran acompañarme… Vamos, acabemos con esto para que podamos regresar a casa y así veremos si podemos ayudarle a Ami con su problema." Dijo Sailor Moon con una cálida sonrisa.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Tuxedo Mask no tardó mucho en encontrar el muelle veintitrés y a las Sailor exteriores, que ya lo estaban esperando, extrañamente, Sarnath aún no había llegado.

"Bienvenido, príncipe." Saludó Sailor Uranus.

"¿Dónde está Sarnath?" Preguntó Tuxedo Mask luego de saludar.

Uranus y Neptuno se tensaron al escuchar la pregunta, así que Pluto tuvo que responder, "Lo llamamos antes de venir. Confiamos en que estará aquí en poco tiempo."

"Entiendo." Tuxedo Mask evitó decir alguna otra cosa acerca de ese tema, era obvio que a Sailor Neptune y a Sailor Uranus aún no les agradaba mucho Sarnath.

"Hay algo diferente en usted." Comentó Sailor Pluto luego de un rato, "Su poder parece mayor."

"Ella tiene razón." Dijo Uranus, "¿Qué ha hecho?"

"Nada, sólo recibí un regalo." Contestó Tuxedo Mask, "Un regalo que podría sernos útil en esta misión."

"Me parece perfecto." Dijo una voz que se acercaba, "Necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible."

Mamoru se giró para recibir al recién llegado, que no era otro que Sarnath, "Hola." Saludó

"Saludos." Contestó Sarnath inclinándose un poco, "Sailor Saturn, me alegra verte de nuevo."

Saturn se sonrojó un poco, "También a mi." Respondió, cambiando rápido de tema, "¿Todo está listo?"

"Por supuesto." Respondió Sarnath, "Los llevaré a la Fortaleza."

"Entonces no esperemos más." Dijo Sailor Pluto, "Sarnath¿nos vamos?"

Sarnath suspiró, habría preferido pedirles que no lo llamaran de ese modo, a fin de cuentas, había conseguido un nuevo nombre que le permitiría olvidar su pasado, pero parecía que eso no pasaría hasta que la Fortaleza y el Gran Necromante desaparecieran de la faz de la Tierra, "Sí, por supuesto."

"Bien, entonces hazlo." Pidió Sailor Uranus.

"De acuerdo." Respondió Sarnath, "Todos detrás de mi."

"Listo." Anunció Sailor Neptune.

Luego de asegurarse que los demás miembros del grupo estaban en posición, Sarnath levantó su mano izquierda y al hacerlo, un portal de luz verde y pálida se abrió sobre ellos y comenzó a descender.

"¿Qué es eso?" Preguntó Sailor Saturn.

"Es una puerta de energía." Explicó Sarnath, "Es la única manera de que todos puedan entrar a la Fortaleza. Intenten no moverse mucho."

Sin ningún aviso, la luz del portal creció de repente y se tragó a las Sailor Scouts junto a Tuxedo Mask y Sarnath, arrastrándolos a un túnel que los transportó casi en forma inmediata a una habitación llena de plantas rebosantes de hermosas flores negras. En el centro de la recámara, una extraña fuente vertía agua con un murmullo suave y relajante; arriba, un cristal azul bañaba la estancia con una luz clara y brillante.

"Hemos llegado." Anunció Sarnath, "Y por lo visto tuvimos suerte, parece que nadie se enteró de que entramos a la fortaleza sin invitación."

"¿Dónde estamos?" Preguntó Sailor Neptune, confundida por el bello jardín que les rodeaba, "Este lugar no concuerda con lo que nos describiste antes."

"Este es el salón de las flores espectro." Explicó Sarnath, "Sé que es muy agradable a la vista, pero no toquen las flores, su polen es muy venenoso."

"No lo haremos." Aceptó Pluto alejándose de las plantas.

"Al menos ya estamos dentro…lo difícil comienza ahora." Comentó Sarnath. Un sudor frío le corría por la espalda.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Es casi medianoche, los guardianes se encuentran en un terreno en construcción, a su alrededor hay enormes pilas de material y maquinaria, un poco más allá está el esqueleto metálico de lo que se convertirá en un edificio, y aún más lejos, hay un enorme agujero de unos tres metros de profundidad.

"¿Estás lista Naru?" Preguntó la guardián blanco, "Aún puedes retractarte." Detrás de Sara estaban Carlos y Keigo, que observaban en silencio a la guardián verde, esperando su respuesta.

"Sí, estoy lista." Naru respiró profundamente y miró a Sara con determinación. "Comencemos con la práctica de combate."

Sara sonrió, complacida de que su alumna al fin hubiera adquirido la confianza necesaria para intentar aprender a usar su guante de poder durante una pelea. Naru no tenía mucha experiencia de combate, de hecho, en las pocas ocasiones que había enfrentado a los parásitos, sólo había actuado en forma defensiva esperando que Carlos o Keigo los exterminaran. La guardián blanco podía sentirse satisfecha, Naru estaba mostrando más confianza en sí misma, y eso siempre era algo bueno.

"¿De qué se trata todo esto?" Preguntó la guardián verde.

"Tendrás que enfrentarte a cada uno de nosotros." Explicó Sara, "El primero que inmovilice al oponente será el ganador de la prueba. El objetivo de esto es que aprendas a atacar y no sólo a defenderte."

"Entiendo¿quién será primero?" Preguntó Naru mientras miraba a sus compañeros.

"Seré yo." Respondió Keigo dando un paso adelante. El guardián rojo sonrió, "Trataré de no lastimarte."

"¡Alto!" Interrumpió Sara, "Deténganse ahora¿no lo sienten?"

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Carlos, "¿Algo malo?"

"No, es todo lo contrario." Naru sonrió, "¡Es otro guardián y está cerca!"

"Es probable que sea el jefe." Dijo Keigo.

"Vamos a investigar." Ordenó Sara, el resto de los guardianes asintieron y marcharon detrás de ella.

No mucho después, los guardianes llegaron al lugar donde sabían que estaba el último de su grupo. El lugar en cuestión era el Sin Cave, uno de los centros nocturnos más conocidos en la ciudad por su pésima reputación.

"¿Acaso él está haciendo esto?" Preguntó Naru al sentir las poderosas ondas de energía oscura que salían del centro nocturno, "Es increíble¿en realidad es el guardián negro?"

"Sí, y parece que no está de buen humor." Respondió Carlos mientras observaba las ventanas rotas del centro nocturno y las puertas de la entrada derribadas hacia fuera.

"¿Por qué no entras a hablar con él Carlos?" Preguntó Keigo, "Nosotros te esperaremos aquí."

"Prefiero esperar a que salga." Respondió el guardián gris, mirando con desconfianza al Sin Cave.

"Iré yo." Anunció Sara. La joven mujer no tenía muchos deseos de entrar allí. Sabía que existía la posibilidad de que el guardián estuviera dominado por el poder de su guante, y que si ese era el caso, las cosas podrían ponerse muy feas muy rápido; también existía la posibilidad de que todo fuera una trampa de los parásitos. Sara suspiró, mientras el guardián negro no apareciera, ella era la líder del grupo y tendría que hacerse cargo de la situación, "Quizás esto es una trampa." Anunció, "Estén alerta, podría necesitar ayuda."

Los otros guardianes asintieron y observaron en silencio mientras la guardián blanco se deslizaba dentro del maltrecho antro.

Luego de entrar al Sin Cave, Sara se vio obligada a caminar entre los muebles destrozados y los cuerpos inconscientes de alrededor de treinta personas para alcanzar el área principal del Sin Cave. La joven mujer notó que ninguna de las personas estaba infectada por parásitos, lo que indicaba que el nuevo guardián se había encargado de purificarlas, eso era una buena señal, pero no tanto como para que Sara se sintiera completamente segura. La guardián blanco apuró el paso y no tardó mucho en llegar hasta la pista de baile, fue entonces que lo vio: Era un hombre joven vestido con ropas negras que ceñía a su cuerpo con cintas color gris oscuro, y como ella esperaba, llevaba en su mano derecha un guante negro en el que brillaba pálidamente una gema del mismo color. No había duda, era el guardián negro. El nuevo guardián estaba sentado en medio de la pista, con la cabeza y los hombros caídos y las manos reposando sin ganas sobre las rodillas. Sara se acercó con cuidado, aún no sabía si el nuevo guardián sería o no un peligro.

"Hola." Saludó cuando estuvo frente a él, "¿Sabes quién soy?"

"Sí, lo sé." Respondió el joven sin levantar la mirada, "Eres un guardián igual que yo. Imagino que no pudieron esperar a que yo los buscara¿me equivoco?"

Sara se permitió una pequeña sonrisa, esa respuesta le garantizaba que este guardián no estaba fuera de control; aunque sí parecía triste, aunque eso no era anormal en el guardián negro, "No te equivocas, no pudimos esperar; y dime¿porqué estás en un lugar como este?"

"No tenía nada mejor qué hacer." Contestó el guardián negro, aún sin moverse.

"¿Nada mejor qué hacer?" Exclamó Sara, un poco irritada por el comentario, "¿Reunirte con nosotros y ayudarnos no es importante entonces?"

El guardián negro miró fijamente a Sara mientras se limpiaba la sangre que le corría desde una herida en su mejilla izquierda, "Acabo de acabar por lo menos con cuarenta parásitos." Dijo él, "Y no solo eso¿ves esa mancha púrpura en la pared? Era Coranot, el último de los cuatro generales del Necromante, y además de vencerlo, logré que me dijera la ubicación de la Fortaleza. Creo que esa es bastante ayuda para empezar¿o acaso no lo es?"

"Sí, sí lo es." Respondido la guardián blanco, mientras se arrodillaba frente a él y le limpiaba la sangre de la herida con un pañuelo que sacó de su abrigo, "Lamento haberme molestado, es sólo que los demás parecen un poco nerviosos."

"Hablaré con ellos." Prometió el guardián negro.

"Ha sido muy difícil ser la líder del grupo." Dijo ella con un suspiro, "Me alegra que ya estés aquí."

El guardián negro estaba por responder, pero el sonido de sirenas lo interrumpió, "Esos deben ser los paramédicos que llamé hace poco." Dijo levantándose, "Será mejor que nos vayamos, no quiero que nos encuentren aquí."

"Espera." Llamó la guardián blanco, "Yo soy Sara D'Neige¿Cómo te llamas tú?"

"Kuro. Kuro Kizuko." Respondió él, "Bien Sara¿Nos vamos ya?"

No mucho después, los guardianes habían regresado al terreno en construcción y escuchaban con atención mientras Kuro explicaba la razón de su retraso y varias de las cosas que sabía acerca de los eventos recientes, en especial la discusión que el resto de los guardianes había tenido sobre unir fuerzas con las Sailor Scouts.

"Entiendo que la razón de tu retraso haya sido que no pudieras usar al máximo tu guante de poder." Dijo Keigo confundido, "Pero aún no logro entender cómo puedes saber que consideramos aliarnos con las Sailor Scouts para atacar al Necromante."

"Porque aún sin todo mi poder podía hacer esto." Respondió Kuro mientras desaparecía entre las sombras y aparecía de improviso detrás de Naru, "Moverme entre las sombras es algo muy fácil para mi."

"Entonces supongo que usaste ese truco para escucharnos." Comentó Carlos.

Kuro asintió, "También destruí algunos parásitos que aparecieron en una cena de negocios."

"La cena de los laboratorios Kenkoutai de hace poco¿no es cierto?" Dijo Keigo, "Mi padre fue invitado a esa reunión, pero no asistió."

"Pasando a algo más importante." Interrumpió Carlos, "Ya estamos todos¿qué hacemos ahora?"

"Es verdad." Dijo Naru, "¿Qué haremos¿uniremos fuerzas con las Sailor Scouts?"

"No." Dijo el guardián negro, "No uniremos fuerzas con ellas."

"¡Pero ellas podrían ayudarnos mucho!" Se quejó la guardián verde, "¿Por qué no quiere hacerlo?"

"Ellas ya nos están ayudando." Respondió el guardián negro, "Según lo que me dijo Coranot, nuestro enemigo piensa que las Sailor Scouts son la única fuerza que se le opone. Quiero que siga pensando de esa forma, nos dará tiempo de preparar un ataque sorpresa cuando sea el momento preciso."

"No vas a sacrificar a las Scouts¿verdad?" Preguntó el guardián rojo sin poder ocultar su preocupación por lo que escuchaba, después de todo, su prometida era una de las Sailor Scouts.

"Claro que no." Le aseguró Kuro, "Las dejaremos que hagan lo que siempre hacen y así mantendrán al Necromante distraído. Es lo único que necesito que hagan."

"¿Porqué no atacamos al Necromante de una vez?" Preguntó Naru.

El guardián negro frunció el ceño ante ese comentario, "No podemos hacer eso. No hasta que los antiguos hayan despertado, si atacamos ahora y destruimos sólo al Necromante sólo perderíamos el tiempo."

"No entiendo." Insistió la guardián verde, "Si acabamos con él, todo acabaría ¿no es cierto?"

"Me temo que no. Los antiguos aún serían un problema." Respondió Sara.

"No puedes culparla por no entender." Dijo Kuro al notar que Naru estaba muy confundida, "Ella no es una reencarnación de alguien más como nosotros."

"Eso es verdad." Admitió la guardián blanco.

"Escucha Naru…" Comenzó Kuro, "Yo, Sara, Carlos y Keigo…nosotros somos sólo ecos de otras vidas, condenados a existir sin tener una vida propia hasta que hayamos corregido los errores que cometimos en nuestra vida anterior."

"Sólo podremos seguir adelante si terminamos con nuestros asuntos inconclusos." Completó Sara.

Naru permaneció en silencio por un largo rato, "No tenía idea." Dijo al fin en voz baja, "En verdad es muy triste…yo no sé todo lo que pasó en el pasado, pero sí se lo suficiente para saber qué es lo que hay que corregir…quiero ayudarlos…yo sólo hacía esto para proteger a mi madre y a mi hermana, no me importaba mucho lo demás…pero ahora en verdad quiero ayudarlos a recuperar un vida normal."

El brazo de Sara rodeó a la joven Osaka, "Te lo agradezco Naru." Le dijo, "Eres una buena amiga."

Kuro estaba solo. Había despedido a los otros guardianes casi media hora atrás y, en vez de regresar a su casa, había subido hasta lo más alto de la estructura incompleta de lo que en el futuro sería un edificio. Sentado en lo alto, Kuro organizó sus ideas. En primer lugar, todos tendrían que darle a Naru más entrenamiento, se notaba que la guardián verde aún no lograba controlar su guante al máximo y que aún tenía miedo. Naru tenía espíritu, lo cual era útil, pero eso no le bastaría para sobrevivir en la Fortaleza, la chica necesitaba mejorar. Convencido de que ya no podía hacer más, el guardián negro se levantó y se preparó para ir a su casa, entonces, guiado por un impulso, miró hacia el cielo. Sus ojos se posaron en la luna, que brillaba pálida y fría. Kuro suspiró y regresó a su casa. Poco podía imaginar el joven guardián que justo en ese momento, tanto en la luna como en algún lugar del océano, sucedían cosas que muy pronto lo cambiarían todo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

La historia continuará en el capítulo dieciséis.

Nota: El guardamano es la parte de la espada que está entre el mango y la base de la hoja y sirve para evitar que en un duelo, el oponente corte los dedos o la mano del espadachín.

¿Tienes comentarios?

Si es así, te agradecería que dejaras un review.


	17. Respuestas del pasado

Aviso legal: Los personajes de Sailor Moon fueron creados por y son copyright de Naoko Takeuchi.

Los guardianes fueron creados para esta historia por mí, así como los antiguos. Si deseas usarlos para cualquier cosa, contáctame antes.

Ecos de otras vidas.

Por

Fabian Cruz

Capítulo dieciséis

Respuestas del pasado

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Al fin estamos aquí." Murmuró Sailor Moon cuando ella y las demás Sailor Scouts por fin alcanzaron la cima de la torre del rey. Todo estaba como lo había visto en el sueño, allí estaba la plaza tapizada de mármol blanco y al fondo se alzaba la gran puerta, hacia la que caminó con paso firme.

"¿Estás nerviosa?" Preguntó Luna, que notó cómo las manos de Moon temblaban mientras las apoyaba en la cerradura, "No te preocupes, estamos aquí para ti."

Sailor Moon sonrió y miró a la gata, "Lo sé, gracias." Cerrando los ojos, Moon pasó saliva y empujó con todas sus fuerzas, sorprendentemente, la puerta se abrió al primer intento.

La habitación a la que entraron las Scouts era idéntica a lo que Moon había visto en su sueño. Era un salón grande y redondo sin muebles ni decoración a excepción de un pedestal sobre el cual un pequeño domo de cristal protegía algo que brillaba con destellos plateados.

"En realidad existe." Sailor Moon no podía contener su asombro, "Es…increíble."

"La llave de plata está brillando." Observó Artemis, "Parece que reacciona a lo que hay bajo el domo."

"Sí." Dijo Moon mientras caminaba hacia el pedestal, "Es la hora de usarla y descubrir el misterio." Sin decir más, insertó el sello en el sitio adecuado y lo hizo girar una vez, pero nada sucedió.

"¿Salió algo mal?" Preguntó Sailor Venus, "¿Porqué no pasa nada?"

"Te lo diría si supiera." Respondió Moon, "Creo que…"

De pronto, el domo se quebró estrepitosamente y entre sus pedazos, las Sailor Scouts se encontraron con algo que no esperaban: del pedestal surgió un hermoso cetro de plata en cuyo extremo brillaba un rubí cortado en forma circular que era sostenido en su sitio por una base de oro de la que se extendían un par de elegantes y delgadas alas. Con lentitud, el cetro tomó una posición horizontal y se quedó flotando a pocos centímetros del rostro de Moon, esparciendo un agradable calor en la habitación.

"Admito que estoy impresionada." Dijo Sailor Mars observando el antiguo artefacto con atención.

"Qué hermoso es." Murmuró Sailor Moon mientras tomaba el recién descubierto tesoro entre sus manos.

"Nunca imaginé encontrar algo como esto." Comentó Luna, "Y yo pensé que sabía todo sobre el Milenio de Plata… ¿me pregunto si este bastón es llamado de algún modo?"

"Es el cetro de la fundación..." Respondió una gentil voz que Moon reconoció inmediatamente como la del hombre que había visto en su sueño.

"¿Quién es?" Preguntó Sailor Mars, quien, junto a las demás Scouts, había adoptado una pose defensiva.

"…El símbolo de poder más grande que existía en el reino de Celephais." Continuó la voz, haciendo caso omiso a la pregunta de Mars, "Sólo podía ser usado por el rey o la reina."

"¿Porqué no apareces?" Sailor Jupiter miraba atentamente a su alrededor intentando encontrar al dueño de la voz, sin ningún éxito, "¿En dónde estás?"

Como respuesta, el pedestal se hundió en el piso, activando algún mecanismo que causó que la superficie de las paredes se desmoronara, revelando un enorme cristal que recorría toda la habitación y que varias compuertas se abrieran en el suelo, de las que surgieron extrañas piezas de metal que se unieron para formar una máquina distinta a cualquier cosa que las Scouts hubieran visto antes.

"Muy interesante en verdad." Comentó Sailor Mercury, "No había tecnología como esta en el Milenio de plata que yo recuerde, incluso parece más antiguo, y el diseño es totalmente extraño para mi."

"Esto es un proyector de luz blanca." Explicó la imagen del hombre que había visto Moon en su sueño y que apareció de repente, "Es uno de los mayores logros del maestro Teloth: una máquina capaz de mostrar detalladamente escenas del pasado al causar una pequeña distorsión en el flujo del tiempo. Desafortunadamente, sólo tiene energía para funcionar una vez más."

"Espera por favor." Pidió Sailor Moon, "Tengo muchas preguntas, ¿no podemos hablar un poco?"

La imagen no respondió, se limitó a quedarse allí, inmóvil.

"¿Qué sucede?" Exclamó Moon, "¡Respóndeme!"

"No creo que pueda responderte." Dijo Sailor Mercury en voz baja, "Me parece que sólo se trata de un holograma producido por la máquina… lo siento, de veras."

Sailor Moon bajó la mirada y suspiró, Mercury probablemente tenía razón, la imagen no respondería a sus preguntas. Perdiendo la esperanza de hablar con el hombre de su sueño, la líder de todas las Sailor Scouts comenzó a dar media vuelta pero, de pronto, el cetro en sus manos brilló con un poco más de intensidad y la imagen comenzó a volverse sólida.

"Mi hermosa hija..." Llamó un hombre maduro y alto, de cabello dorado como el sol, con rasgos finos y atractivos para su edad y profundos ojos azules. Ante los ojos de las Sailor Scouts se erguía ahora, con un porte firme y autoritario pero a la vez gentil y accesible, el rey del Milenio de Plata, "Al fin has venido Serenity, finalmente mi vida está completa."

Las Sailor Scouts y los gatos perdieron el habla, la presencia del rey era muy imponente y no deseaban interrumpirlo. Sailor Moon, en cambio, sonrió y caminó hacia el hombre que ahora sabía fue su padre durante el Milenio de Plata, "No puedes imaginar cuánto quería conocerte… padre. Desde antes de renacer en la tierra." Dijo mientras su corazón latía con fuerza.

"Hija..." El rey tembló emocionado, y tomó a Moon suavemente por los hombros y la miró con el afecto que sólo puede sentir un padre, "Déjame mirarte bien." El rey sonrió complacido, "En verdad eres igual a tu madre: Hermosa en cuerpo y alma y llena de vida."

Moon sonrió y señaló su cabello, "Tal vez eso sea cierto padre, pero parece que esto lo recibí de tu lado de la familia, ¿no lo crees?"

El monarca rió sin apartar la mirada de su hija, "Sí, pero te queda bien Serenity."

"Lo sé, me gusta así." Respondió ella.

"Veo que tus guardianes te han acompañado." Dijo el monarca mirando a las demás Scouts, "Aprecio mucho lo que han hecho por mi hija, es gracias a ustedes que ella a logrado vencer muchos peligros… sé que es mucho pedir de mi parte, pero espero que puedan ayudarla un poco más."

"No nos pide nada que no hagamos con gusto." Respondió Sailor Venus, "Puede contar con nosotras."

"Gracias, tienen ustedes un corazón y un espíritu muy nobles." Contestó el rey, haciéndole una reverencia a las Scouts, misma que ellas le devolvieron.

"Escucha Serenity, el cetro de la fundación posee gran poder y te pertenece por derecho propio." Indicó el rey, su rostro adquirió una expresión seria "Llévalo con orgullo, pues representa lo mejor y más noble de mi desaparecido reino: el valor, la bondad, el amor y la justicia. Ideales que nunca deben desaparecer."

"Siempre vivirán padre." Respondió Moon, "He luchado por ellos desde que me convertí en una sailor Scout, y te prometo nunca dejar de hacerlo."

"Hay algo más que debes saber Serenity." Dijo el rey.

"¿Qué es?"

"Ese cetro te identifica ahora como la última princesa de la casa real Celephais, lo cual te servirá para obtener la ayuda de los guardianes de mi reino...junto a ellos podrás enfrentar a los antiguos y a su líder."

Sailor Moon asintió.

"¿Padre?" Llamó Sailor Moon después de un instante de silencio. La joven rubia miraba el cetro con admiración, podía sentir que era más poderoso que su bastón actual, con el que había enfrentado a Sailor Galaxia y sentía curiosidad acerca de una cosa, "¿Puedo usarlo en el combate?"

"Sí, si eso es lo que… deseas." Respondió el monarca, que parecía haberse debilitado de repente.

"¿Qué te sucede?" Preguntó Moon, apresurándose a ayudar a su padre a sostenerse en pie.

"Nada malo Serenity." Dijo el rey con un tono de resignación en su voz, "Es sólo que ya debo irme. El poder del cetro sólo puede permitirme estar aquí por poco tiempo."

"¡Pero no puedes irte!" La voz de Sailor Moon tembló un poco, "¡Hay tanto que quiero saber sobre ti, de dónde vienes, cómo conociste a mi madre! ¡Padre, debes quedarte!"

"Lo siento. No es posible." El rey abrazó a su hija, la besó en la frente y entonces, la dejó ir. Al separarse de ella, su imagen empezó a transparentarse de nuevo y comenzó a desaparecer, "Adiós mi amada hija. Te deseo que tu vida siempre esté llena de amor y felicidad."

"¿Me dirás al menos tu nombre?" Pidió Moon, limpiándose una lágrima que comenzaba a deslizarse por su mejilla, "¿Por favor?"

"Mi nombre es Vidar." Dijo sonriendo, "Usa el proyector Serenity, te dará las respuestas a todas tus preguntas." Luego de dar este último consejo, el rey desapareció.

Sailor Moon se sintió invadir por la tristeza. Lo había perdido. Su padre se había ido. La joven princesa avanzó sin ánimos un par de pasos hacia el lugar en donde el rey desapareció, "Se ha marchado."

"Lo lamento." Ofreció Sailor Venus, apoyando su mano en el brazo de Sailor Moon.

"No pude preguntarle muchas cosas." Suspiró ella.

"Pero te dijo su nombre." Dijo Luna, "Y lo más importante, has podido conocerlo."

"Yo..." Respondió Moon en voz baja, "Tienes razón, Luna, eso es lo más importante."

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Mars.

"…Sí." Respondió Sailor Moon, "Estoy bien. Sólo un poco triste…"

"¿Qué es lo que deseas hacer ahora?" Le preguntó Luna.

"Hacer funcionar el proyector de Luz blanca. Es lo que mi padre quería." Respondió Moon.

"Yo me encargo de eso." Anunció Sailor Mercury. A la Sailor Scout no le tomó mucho tiempo averiguar cómo activar el mecanismo, "Listo, esto debe hacer el truco." Dijo al tiempo que presionaba una serie de botones en un orden determinado.

Lentamente, los engranes y otras partes de la máquina comenzaron a girar, chirriando lastimosamente. Al aumentar su velocidad, las paredes comenzaron a brillar con un resplandor blanco que poco a poco envolvió la habitación por completo. Durante un instante, la luz fue demasiado brillante para que las Sailor Scouts o los gatos pudieran distinguir algo. Cuando disminuyó, las Scouts se encontraron de pie en la cima de una colina poblada de arbustos y bellas flores color verde. A lo lejos, podían ver un majestuoso y enorme palacio construido al parecer en diamante que reflejaba la luz del sol como un espejo; a la izquierda, se extendía un amplio sendero que descendía por el otro lado de la colina.

"¿Qué es esto?" Preguntó Sailor Júpiter, "¿Esa máquina en realidad nos envió a otra época?"

"No, seguimos en la habitación del rey." Respondió Mercury, "Esto es sólo una imagen del pasado."

"Pues es bastante real." Comentó Artemis, "Incluso puedo escuchar cantar a los pájaros."

"Y las nubes se mueven a causa del viento." Agregó Sailor Mars, "Es como estar en otra parte."

"¡Hasta puedo sentir el calor del sol!" Comentó Moon, "¡Esto es fantástico!"

"Alguien viene." Interrumpió Luna, señalando al otro extremo del sendero, por donde se acercaba un carruaje tirado por dos animales similares a ciervos, pero mayores que un caballo y cubiertos por un vistoso pelaje azul. El carro pasó por donde estaban las Scouts y el cochero no pareció verlas. Dentro de la carroza, según pudieron observar Moon y las demás, viajaban un hombre muy anciano que llevaba sobre sus piernas un cofre, y un joven que miraba por la ventana con una expresión preocupada.

"Esto es extraño." Murmuró Artemis, "Que me pisen la cola si en la puerta de ese carruaje no estaba escrito el nombre de Ooth Nagari, ¡Es el hombre que creó las gemas de poder de los guardianes!"

"No habrá necesidad." Dijo Luna, "El nombre escrito en las puertas era ése."

"¿Fue él quien creó a los guardianes?" Preguntó Sailor Moon mientras seguía la carroza con la mirada.

"Sí, al parecer ese hombre sí existió." Respondió la gata.

De repente, la imagen alrededor de las chicas se tornó borrosa y oscura. Cuando volvió a tomar forma, las Sailor Scouts ya no estaban en la colina, sino dentro de algún tipo de laboratorio. En una esquina, yacía un anciano que parecía estar a punto de morir, junto a él, estaba el hombre joven que las chicas habían visto antes en el carruaje. A pesar de estar sorprendidas por el cambio, las Scouts y los gatos pudieron escuchar lo siguiente:

"_Escucha Teloth… debes seguir con mi trabajo… encuentra la manera de usar las gemas… prométeme… que no descansarás hasta… que lo hayas… conseguido…" Murmuró el anciano._

_El hombre joven, Teloth, dudó por un instante, pero al final, habló con firmeza, "Lo juro maestro, yo terminaré su labor. Encontraré la manera de usar las gemas sin que su energía envenene al usuario."_

_El anciano sonrió al escuchar eso y dejando caer su cabeza sobre la almohada, murió._

Nuevamente, la habitación se volvió borrosa y las Sailor Scouts se encontraron en un escenario diferente al anterior. Esta vez estaban de pie frente a Teloth, que estaba acompañado por una hermosa joven de largo cabello esmeralda y brillantes ojos color miel. Frente a ellos, estaba el cofre de Nagari, pero en esta ocasión estaba abierto y en su interior, reposaban seis guantes, cada uno con una gema de un color distinto empotrada en el dorso.

"¡Esos son…!" Exclamó Sailor Mercury, "¡Los guantes de los guardianes!"

"Estoy tan sorprendida como tú." Comentó Luna, que ahora estaba en brazos de Sailor Moon.

"Igual yo." Agregó Artemis, quien ahora era cargado por Sailor Venus, "¡Los guantes son reales!"

"Bajen la voz por favor." Pidió Moon, "Escuchemos lo que Teloth está diciendo."

Las Sailor Scout obedecieron y guardaron silencio.

"_¿Estás seguro de que esto funcionará, padre?" Preguntó la joven de ojos de miel._

"_Por supuesto hija. Claro que aún me falta realizar varias pruebas y eso tomará algún tiempo, pero el éxito está al fin a mi alcance." Respondió Teloth, "Vamos Arcia, ¿No confías en tu padre?"_

"_Sí, pero esto es muy peligroso, esos guantes tienen mucho poder." Comentó Arcia, "Podrían causar problemas si llegan a caer en malas manos."_

"_Suenas como tu difunta madre." Respondió Teloth, "Y quizás tengas razón, pero debo terminar con mi trabajo, se lo prometí a mi mentor."_

"_Lo sé padre. Pero no puedo evitar preocuparme."_

_En ese momento, la conversación de Teloth y su hija fue interrumpida por una serie de educados golpes en la puerta del laboratorio, "Maestro Teloth, ¿Puedo pasar?" Pidió una voz suave y educada._

"_Adelante." Respondió el científico, abriendo la puerta y dejando entrar a un hombre alto de ojos negros muy brillantes e inteligentes que llevaba un elegante traje color gris._

"_¿Cómo está, canciller Kizu…?" Preguntó Teloth, "Pensé que el consejero del rey de Celephais estaría muy ocupado como para venir a saludar, ¿o has venido por negocios?"_

"_Negocios." Respondió el canciller, "El rey desea verlo de inmediato."_

"Pero él… ¡es Kuro!" Murmuró Sailor Mercury sin poder ocultar su asombro.

"¿Lo conoces?" Preguntó Sailor Venus.

"..Yo…" Balbuceó Mercury, observando como Kuro caminaba por la habitación mientras le dirigía una cálida mirada a Arcia, "Sí lo conozco, él es…" Mercury aclaró su garganta, "….sólo un amigo."

"Pues parece que tu amigo fue un guardián." Comentó Venus, "O alguien importante en ese tiempo."

"_Muy bien, iré ahora." Respondió Teloth, "¿Me acompañarás Kizu…?"_

"_El rey pidió verlo a solas maestro Teloth, lo siento." Respondió el canciller._

"_Bien, entonces te veré después. Aún me debes una partida de cartas, no lo olvides." Dijo Teloth al tiempo que salía de la habitación._

"_¿Al fin lo consiguió?" Preguntó el canciller, mirando atentamente el interior del cofre._

"_Sí, mi padre pensaba mostrárselo al rey hoy más tarde." Respondió Arcia, "Aún necesita hacerles más pruebas antes de considerarlo un trabajo terminado…pero a mi no me gustan."_

"_Ni a mi, al menos no parecen tener tanto poder como el maestro dice." Comentó Kizu…, al tiempo que pasaba la punta de su dedo índice sobre la gema negra, sólo para retirarlo rápidamente con un ¡Ouch!_

"_¿Te ha pasado algo?" Preguntó Arcia, genuinamente preocupada._

"_No es nada." Respondió él, "Sólo me he cortado con el borde de esta gema, la de color negro."_

"_Qué raro, los bordes de las gemas no son filosos. De cualquier modo, no debiste haberla tocado, esa es la más peligrosa de las seis." Le reprendió ella, "Ven, te curaré."_

Ni Kizu… ni Arcia notaron como la gota de sangre del canciller era absorbida por la gema negra. Las Scouts, sin embargo, sí lo notaron.

"Lo que pasó con esa gema negra." Comentó Mars, "No me pareció algo bueno."

"A mi tampoco." Comentó Mercury en voz baja, refiriéndose no a lo que había pasado con la gema, sino a la cercanía que exhibía Kuro hacia Arcia.

"_¿Por qué eres tan descuidado?" Preguntó Arcia mientras terminaba de curar el dedo de Kizu…_

"_Calma Arcia, no es una herida grave."Respondió el canciller, que entonces sacó un pañuelo doblado en cuatro de uno de sus bolsillos y se lo entregó a Arcia, "Sabes, quería darte esto, y creo que ahora es un buen momento para hacerlo, vamos, mira lo que hay dentro."_

_La joven desdobló el pañuelo y se encontró con un anillo decorado con una sola esmeralda, "¡Kizu…!"_

_El canciller sonrió, "Combina con tu cabello… dime Arcia, ¿aceptarías casarte conmigo?"_

"_¿Cómo puedes preguntarlo?" Respondió ella, abrazando fuertemente a Kizu…, "¡Había esperado esto por mucho tiempo amor!… ¡mi respuesta es sí, siempre será sí!"_

Sailor Mercury sintió un nudo en la garganta y bajó la mirada para evitar ver el beso que Kuro y Arcia estaban por compartir. Su único deseo en ese momento era que la máquina cambiara la imagen lo antes posible. Afortunadamente, su deseo se cumplió y la imagen comenzó a disiparse, siendo reemplazada rápidamente. En esta ocasión, las Sailor Scouts se encontraron en un salón decorado con pinturas y bustos de personas que no conocían. Dentro del salón estaban Kuro y Teloth, acompañando a un hombre ya viejo que llevaba una sencilla corona en la frente y, colgado del cinturón, el cetro de la fundación. El anciano era obviamente el rey de Celephais.

"_Bien Teloth, ¿qué quieres decirme?" Preguntó el rey, "¿Algún problema con la investigación de la luz blanca que te pedí? ¿No has podido hacer funcionar el proyector?"_

"_El proyector ya está casi terminado su alteza." Respondió Teloth, "En realidad quería hablarle de los guantes de poder y el sistema guardián."_

"_¿Ya lo has terminado?" Preguntó el rey, muy interesado, "Sabes que gracias al cetro de la fundación he podido proteger al reino hasta ahora, pues el rubí de la aurora tiene el poder necesario. Pero ya estoy viejo, y tengo el presentimiento de que el próximo rey necesitará ayuda."_

"_Lo único que falta es encontrar a personas capaces de usar los guantes." Dijo Teloth._

_El rey se mostró complacido, "Excelente, ¿ya tienes una lista de personas que puedan formar parte del sistema guardián?"_

_El científico bajó la mirada, "Aún no su alteza, estuve muy ocupado estos últimos años terminando los guantes como para considerar a alguien adecuado."_

"_Kizu… tú conoces mejor que nadie a los súbditos más leales del reino, ¿alguna idea sobre quién podría llevar esta responsabilidad?" Preguntó el rey dirigiéndose a su canciller._

"_De hecho, ya elegí a los candidatos perfectos." Respondió Kizu…, sacando una lista del bolsillo interior su traje, "Es sólo cuestión de llamarlos."_

"_Me parece bien." Dijo el rey, "Teltoh, necesito hablar con Kizu… a solas, puedes retirarte, pero mantenme informado sobre el progreso del proyector."_

"_Como diga su alteza." Respondió el científico y luego de inclinarse, salió del salón._

_Una vez que Teloth se hubo marchado, el Rey tomó la lista y la leyó, "Estoy de acuerdo con todos los nombres que hay aquí, excepto uno. ¿La princesa del reino del norte? ¿Crees que sus padres le permitan ser un guardián? Kizu…, esto me parece un poco arriesgado."_

_El canciller tomó la lista y la guardó, "Como sabe usted mi señor, hace doscientos años que el reino del norte formó una alianza permanente con nosotros, en todo este tiempo han sido aliados honorables y considero que es importante darles una muestra de confianza y agradecimiento. Ya he contactado a la familia real del reino del norte y han aceptado mi visita, sólo falta explicarles en qué consiste el sistema guardián, pero eso es mejor hacerlo en persona."_

"_Tienes razón…" Dijo el rey, "Entonces será como tu propones Kizu…, reúne a las personas de la lista y haz que vengan aquí en una semana para entregarles los guantes de poder."_

"_Sí mi señor, yo me encargaré de eso." Respondió el canciller._

"_Perfecto, confío en ti." Complacido, el rey dejó a Kizu... solo._

"Esto es muy interesante." Comentó Luna, "La leyenda estaba en lo cierto en muchas cosas sobre la creación de las gemas, me gustaría saber cómo logró la reina Serenidad encontrar esa información."

"Seguramente la obtuvo del rey Vidar." Opinó Sailor Júpiter.

"Sin embargo, ver todo esto no nos sirve de mucho." Comentó Sailor Mars, "Todavía no hemos visto alguna pista de cómo enfrentar a los parásitos."

"La imagen está cambiando de nuevo." Anunció Sailor Venus, "Veamos qué es lo que nos muestra."

"Quizás sea la pista que quieres Mars." Dijo Moon.

Esta vez, las Sailor Scouts se encontraron en un jardín muy bien cuidado, con varios árboles aquí y allá, el jardín se extendía hasta chocar con una pared de diamante y era rodeado por una cerca tallada en roca que se abría en el centro para permitir la entrada a los visitantes.

_El canciller Kizu… entró al jardín con paso decidido, caminó hasta llegar al centro y se detuvo frente a un enorme árbol cubierto por un follaje color amarillo. Kizu… esperó recargado en el árbol hasta que una suave melodía comenzó a escucharse._

"_Canciller, no esperaba verlo tan pronto." Comentó una voz que salía de entre el follaje del árbol, "¿No estaba usted todavía de viaje de bodas?"_

_El canciller suspiró, "Sí, pero el rey me mandó llamar, y tuve que acortar el viaje."_

"_Apuesto que a Lady Arcia no le agradó mucho eso." Respondió el dueño de la voz que, terminando su melodía, se dejó caer del árbol. El recién llegado resultó ser un hombre alto y de cabello castaño que le caía hasta los hombros, en sus manos llevaba un instrumento similar a una guitarra, pero sólo de tres cuerdas, "Si mal no recuerdo, su boda fue apenas hace un mes."_

"_Sí, fue hace un mes." Respondió el canciller, "Pero en fin, ¿cómo ha estado usted, capitán Gok…?"_

"_Bastante bien." Respondió el capitán, mientras se colgaba su instrumento a la espalda, "¿Qué te ha traído a buscarme Kizu…? ¿Has decidido reanudar tus lecciones de defensa personal?"_

_El canciller río en voz baja, "No gracias, con lo que me has enseñado es suficiente. En realidad he venido para hacerte una invitación."_

"_¿Invitación?" El capitán Gok… se estiró, no parecía muy interesado, "¿De qué se trata?"_

_El canciller caminó hasta estar de frente al capitán Gok…, y en voz baja, le explicó acerca del sistema guardián y de los guantes de poder._

"_¿Por qué yo?" Preguntó el capitán Gok…, "Soy un soldado, nada más."_

"_Eres el capitán de la guardia real." Respondió Kizu…, "Además de que también se te considera como el mejor peleador de todo el reino. Creo que estás más que calificado para ser un guardián."_

"_No estoy seguro, preferiría pensarlo bien." Dijo el capitán Gok…, "¿Cuánto tiempo tengo?"_

"_La ceremonia de entrega de los guantes será en una semana." Contestó el canciller, "Comunícame tu decisión en cuatro días para poder encontrar a un reemplazo."_

"_Muy bien, eso haré." Aceptó Gok…, "Hablaremos entonces en cuatro días."_

"_Perfecto." Dijo Kizu y se dio la media vuelta, para detenerse luego de dar unos cuantos pasos, "¿Sabes Gok…? Creo que serías un excelente guardián. En serio."_

Sailor Júpiter se sintió un poco incómoda al convertirse de pronto en el blanco de las miradas de sus compañeras, "Lo sé." Dijo, "El capitán Gok…, es Carlos, él también vivía en Celephais."

"No sólo eso." Dijo Artemis, "Era el capitán de la guardia real, tenía un puesto muy importante."

"Y parece que también fue uno de los guardianes." Agregó Sailor Venus, "Dime Júpiter, ¿Carlos se ha comportado raro últimamente?"

"No. Para nada."

"Sin embargo..." Intervino Luna, "…Estoy convencida de que tu novio es un guardián y de que ya se encuentra activo."

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Preguntó Júpiter intrigada.

"Me llevaste a verlo en una ocasión." Contestó la gata, "Aquella vez en que Sailor Moon, Mars y Mercury fueron a conocer a Keigo Hikazan, ¿lo has olvidado?"

"No, claro que no. ¿Pero porqué dices eso?" Insistió Sailor Júpiter.

"Fácil. Los guardianes se lo llevaron, y no lo habrían hecho sin una buena razón." Explicó Luna, "Y eso no es todo, cuando lo conocí, noté que su cuerpo era rodeado por una energía extraña, aunque no tan fuerte como para llamar mi atención. Fue un error no investigarlo en ese momento."

"Lo haremos cuando hayamos vuelto a Tokio." Indicó Sailor Moon, "Por ahora será mejor que pongamos atención, la imagen está cambiando."

Nuevamente, el escenario frente a las Scouts cambió y se transformó en una habitación amplia de altos techos y muchos ventanales, decorada con algunas estatuas de cobre y amueblada con un elegante comedor al que se sentaban tres personas, un hombre joven y una pareja ya mayor, también estaba el canciller Kizu…, de pie al otro extremo de la mesa, aguardando en silencio.

"_Canciller Kizu…, aprecio que haya venido hasta aquí, a la región oeste, para explicarnos todo acerca de este sistema guardián que se ha desarrollado." Indicó el hombre mayor, "Pero me temo que no podré aceptar. El rey debería saber que ya estoy viejo para este tipo de eventos."_

"_Duque del Oeste." Comenzó el canciller, "La invitación de convertirse en guardián está abierta a cualquier miembro de su noble casa. Esperaba que su hijo pudiera aceptarla."_

"_¿Mi hijo?" Intervino la duquesa, "No puede ser él, sus deberes como heredero del ducado del oeste le impiden tomar una nueva responsabilidad, ¿no podría usted, canciller, elegir a alguien más? Hay muchas personas muy capaces en esta región."_

"_Madre, padre, aprecio su preocupación." Interrumpió el joven, "Pero les aseguro que soy capaz de cumplir con mis obligaciones y al mismo tiempo, cumplir con la nueva responsabilidad que el rey solicita de nuestra familia. Confíen en mí, puedo hacerlo."_

"Sabía que esto pasaría." Comentó Sailor Mars con un suspiro, "No necesitan decírmelo chicas, ése es Keigo, mi prometido y, la verdad, comenzaba a preguntarme cuándo aparecería."

"Si él es un guardián..." Dijo Sailor Mercury pensativa, "Eso explicaría porque no pude medir sus niveles de energía, probablemente se salían de la escala y por eso mi computadora no los mostraba."

"Sí, eso seguramente es lo que pasó." Aceptó Mars, "¿Pero porqué nunca me lo dijo?"

"Tal vez no puede." Comentó Sailor Moon, "Estoy segura que los guardianes no revelan su identidad tan fácilmente…ni siquiera a sus parejas, por lo que puedo ver."

"Eso lo averiguaré cuando regresemos a la tierra." Respondió Sailor Mars cruzándose de brazos, "Por ahora, será mejor que veamos qué más sucede."

_El duque frunció el ceño, "Hijo, creo que tu madre tiene razón."_

"_Lo siento padre." Respondió el joven, "Pero debo hacer esto, el rey no enviaría al canciller Kizu… a pedirnos esto si no considerara que soy lo bastante capaz."_

"_El joven Kei… habla con la verdad." Dijo Kizu…, "Yo tengo plena confianza en él. Es un hombre de gran determinación, y sé que lo hará bien."_

_El duque del oeste se pasó la mano por el cabello y suspiró, "Muy bien canciller. Nuestra familia acepta la invitación."_

"_Y lo haremos porque estamos consientes de que el bienestar del reino es lo más importante." Finalizó la duquesa, "¿Cuándo entregarán ese guante de poder?"_

"_En una semana a partir de hoy." Respondió el canciller, "Los esperaremos en el castillo diamante."_

"Bien, ya van dos guardianes y uno en duda." Comentó Venus, "Y aún no hay rastro de los parásitos."

"Pero esto es interesante." Dijo sailor Moon, "¿Qué creen que veamos ahora? La imagen está cambiando de nuevo. Quizás ahora sí sea lo que estamos esperando."

El escenario volvió a transformarse, en esta ocasión, mostró una gran habitación redonda, adornada con cortinas verdes que alguien había abierto para dejar entrar la luz del atardecer. Al centro de la habitación había una gran mesa octagonal, en donde una mujer joven hablaba con el canciller Kizu…

"¿Naru?" Sailor Moon miró con atención para convencerse de que no estaba viendo mal, "¿Naru Osaka?"

"Eso parece." Comentó Artemis, "No me sorprende." Dijo recordando la sensación que experimentó cuando Naru lo tocó el día en que Minako se inscribió en la escuela de talento.

"Espera un momento…" Dijo Sailor Moon, "¡Esa no es Naru! Sus rasgos son casi idénticos, pero hay algunas diferencias, además, el color del cabello es un poco distinto, y esta mujer es algo mayor que Naru, no mucho, pero si un par de años por lo menos. Eso es raro, ¿quién será ella?"

"_Bienvenido Kizu…" Saludó la mujer con amabilidad, "Es bueno verte de nuevo, ¿ha venido Arcia contigo? Si es así, hazla pasar, no he hablado con ella desde su boda y quisiera al menos saludarla."_

"_Lo lamento Nura, mi esposa no está aquí." Respondió el canciller, "Pero te prometo que vendremos cuando tenga el tiempo suficiente."_

"_Espero que sea pronto." Contestó Nura, "Bien, ¿en qué puede servirte la baronesa del este, Kizu?"_

_El canciller se acomodó en su silla y, con un gesto de cansancio, comenzó a explicarle a Nura el sistema guardián y lo que se esperaba de ella._

"_Aceptar un guante de poder." Comentó Nura, "Parece muy importante, lo haré."_

_El canciller sonrió,"Te lo agradezco Nura, en verdad."_

"_Todo sea por la estabilidad de Celephais." Respondió ella, "¿Has hablado con los reyes del norte? No les gustaría que los dejen fuera de esto."_

"_Sí, eso lo sé." Respondió Kizú…, "Y no lo haremos. De hecho, pensamos que la princesa sería una buena guardián. Sólo es necesario que acepten que ella participe."_

"_Sabes que la princesa del reino del norte es una gran amiga mía y de tu esposa." Comentó la baronesa, "Ese sólo hecho, debería de al menos garantizar que el rey del norte te escuche. Pero ten cuidado, recuerda que es muy temperamental."_

"_Eso lo sé bien Nura, ya tengo una cita programada y ellos tienen una idea muy general de lo que voy a pedirles, creo que me irá bien. Aún así, seré lo más diplomático posible."_

"_Es lo mejor que puedes hacer Kizu…, buena suerte." _

"Bien, no fue Naru." Dijo Moon pensativa, "Pero su nombre es muy similar."

"Quizás es su apariencia en su vida anterior." Comentó Artemis, "No podremos saberlo hasta que se lo preguntemos en persona, si es que ya es una guardián."

"Eso es cierto." Dijo Júpiter, "Pero no me sorprendería si lo fuera."

La escena alrededor de las Scouts comenzó a modificarse de nuevo, borrando la habitación de la baronesa del este y llevándolas a un fuerte construido al pie de una imponente montaña congelada. El castillo era más pequeño que el de los reyes de Celephais, pero no por eso era menos impresionante, ya que sus majestuosas torres y murallas mostraban que era una estructura muy difícil de penetrar.

"Me imagino que aquí es el castillo de los reyes del norte." Comentó Sailor Mars.

"Y como yo imaginaba, allá está el canciller." Indicó Sailor Júpiter, apuntando hacia la distancia.

_El canciller, que montaba un enorme caballo negro, no tardó mucho en llegar a las puertas del castillo y fue recibido al momento por una comitiva de seis miembros encabezados por una mujer joven de largo cabello plateado, la joven mujer poseía una increíble belleza que parecía irreal. _

"_Princesa D'Nei…" Saludó el canciller, "Es un honor que usted haya venido a recibirme."_

"_El honor es nuestro canciller, no siempre recibimos visitas personales del segundo al mando de nuestro reino vecino." Respondió la princesa, "Acompáñeme por favor, mis padres ya lo está esperando."_

"_Por supuesto." Aceptó el canciller, dejando que uno de los miembros de la comitiva se llevara su montura, "Le agradecería mucho si pudiera darle de beber y llevarlo a un lugar cálido." Pidió mientras seguía a la princesa._

"¡Es la maestra Sara!" Exclamó Sailor Venus, "¿Ella también?"

"Honestamente no me sorprende." Dijo Sailor Mars, "Ella era la única que faltaba del grupo que apoyó a Naru en el concurso de baile. Estaba segura de que ella también sería una guardián."

"Para mi no es fácil de creer." Dijo Venus, "La maestra nunca actuó en forma extraña."

"Hasta ahora sólo han aparecido cuatro posibles guardianes." Comentó Moon, "¿No eran seis?"

"Cierto." Dijo Luna, "Será mejor seguir observando."

La imagen mostró a las Scouts cómo el canciller era guiado a través del castillo del reino del norte hasta llegar a una terraza en lo alto de una de las torres del palacio.

_El rey y la reina del norte esperaban al otro extremo de la terraza y cuando Kizu… entró, acompañado de la princesa, les indicaron que se acercaran._

"_Bienvenido canciller." Saludó el rey, "¿Cómo estuvo su viaje?"_

"_Bastante bien su majestad." Respondió el canciller._

"_Se ve un poco cansado." Comentó la reina, "¿Preferiría descansar y atender sus asuntos con nosotros hasta el día siguiente?"_

_El canciller se inclinó un poco, "Le agradezco la oferta su alteza pero quisiera, si ustedes están de acuerdo, hablar sobre mis asuntos ahora."_

"_Estamos de acuerdo." Respondió el rey, "¿Qué lo ha traído hasta esta región tan apartada?"_

"_No alguna queja de parte del rey de Celphais, espero." Bromeó la reina del norte._

"_Por supuesto que no es ninguna queja." Dijo Kizu…, "El rey está muy contento con nuestra alianza y por ello desea ofrecerles la oportunidad de participar en nuestro sistema guardián."_

"_¿Podría explicarse mejor?" Pidió el rey._

_El canciller se inclinó y nuevamente, explicó en qué consistía el sistema guardián y los guantes de poder._

"_Es una oferta interesante." Comentó el rey cuando Kizu… terminó, "Creo que sería una buena manera de aumentar la unión de nuestros reinos sin tener que recurrir a un matrimonio arreglado."_

"_Estoy de acuerdo con usted." Dijo el canciller._

"_Elegiremos a nuestro soldado más capaz para que vaya a la ceremonia." Dijo el rey._

"_De hecho su majestad…" Comenzó Kizu…, "Pensamos que su hija sería la más adecuada para esto."_

"_¿Ella?" Preguntó la reina mirando a su hija, que permanecía de pie, en silencio, "¿Por qué?"_

"_la princesa posee una gran fuerza de voluntad e igual determinación." Respondió el canciller, "Además de que es inteligente y a probado antes ser una excelente diplomática, confiamos en que ella será una gran guardián."_

_El rey del norte miró a su hija y suspiró, "Sólo si ella está de acuerdo." Dijo seriamente, "Hija, ¿Qué dices, aceptarás llevar un guante de poder?"_

_La princesa lo pensó durante un momento, finalmente, asintió, "Sí padre, aceptó la responsabilidad."_

"_Está decidido entonces." Completó el rey, "La princesa del reino del norte será nuestra representante dentro del sistema guardián."_

"¿Qué es lo que nos va a mostrar esta máquina ahora?" Se preguntó Sailor Jupiter mientras el escenario se transformaba por completo, mostrando nuevamente el laboratorio de Teloth. Allí estaba el viejo científico acompañado de un hombre joven que las Scouts no habían visto antes. El desconocido llevaba ropas elegantes y una diadema le adornaba la frente, su porte era real y su atractivo rostro era enmarcado por una melena rubia que le llegaba a los hombros.

"_Dígame maestro Teloth, ¿Cómo funcionan esas cosas?" Pidió el desconocido, al tiempo que admiraba el contenido del cofre en el que se guardaban los guantes de poder._

"_Es simple príncipe Kasadya." Dijo el científico, "Los guantes permiten que las gemas se unan al usuario a un nivel espiritual, para que su poder pueda ser utilizado sin causar la muerte de la persona."_

"_Impresionante." Dijo el príncipe, "Dígame… ¿alguna de estas gemas es más poderosa que el rubí de la aurora del cetro de la fundación?"_

_El científico se acercó al cofre y señaló el guante con la gema negra. "Eso depende del potencial del usuario." Explicó Teloh, "El poder de los guantes de la luz es proporcional a la voluntad de quien lo porte, por lo que en teoría pueden ser tan poderosos como el rubí de la aurora. La gema negra del guante de la oscuridad es una excepción, pues por sí sola supera el poder del rubí por mucho."_

_El científico se sacudió las manos y regresó a su trabajo._

"_¿Quién es la persona elegida para llevar el guante negro?" Preguntó el príncipe._

"_Nadie." Respondió Teloth, "El poder de la oscuridad no puede ser controlado, y podría matar a quien intentara usarlo, por lo que decidimos sacarlo del sistema guardián."_

_El príncipe guardó silencio mientras observaba los guantes, "¿Qué hay del guante café, quién fue elegido para usarlo?"_

"_Le será entregado al líder de la región del sur, el Marqués Sarnath." Indicó Teloth, "Es un hombre muy inteligente y muy leal al rey, estamos seguros de que hará un buen trabajo como guardián."_

"_¿El psíquico?" Preguntó El príncipe Kasadya, "Creo que él no es una buena elección. Pienso que yo merezco más portar ese guante de poder."_

"_Eso lo decidieron el rey y el canciller." Comentó Teloth, aún trabajando en el proyector._

"_Estoy seguro de que puedo ser un buen guardián."_

"_Usted es el príncipe heredero y recibirá el cetro de la fundación, no veo para qué necesita un guante de poder."Comentó Teloth, "Ni tampoco para qué querría ser un guardián."_

"_Sólo usaría el guante hasta mi coronación, no planeo quedármelo." Dijo el príncipe, sin quitarle los ojos de encima al guante café, "¿Podría llevármelo ahora?"_

"_No puede hacer eso príncipe, ya le dije que eso sólo lo deciden su padre y el canciller." Insistió Teloth._

_El príncipe frunció el ceño y se tensó, pasado un momento, logró controlar la frustración y se cruzó de brazos, "Muy bien. Hablaré con mi padre y con el canciller. Ya verás que ellos aceptan a dármelo."_

Las Sailor Scouts observaron en silencio mientras las imágenes a su alrededor se disolvían y comenzaban a formar otra diferente.

"No entiendo al príncipe Kasadya." Opinó Sailor Mars, rompiendo el silencio, "Parece que es muy hambriento de poder, o al menos parece estar muy acostumbrado a conseguir lo que desea."

"Te aseguro que él no es el rey Vidar." Dijo Luna, que había notado la tensión en los brazos de Sailor Moon, "No debes preocuparte."

"Sé que no es mi padre." Dijo Moon, "Pero el príncipe Kasadya se le parece mucho."

"Es sólo una coincidencia." Comentó Sailor Mercury.

"Puede ser." Dijo Moon, "Quizás el rey Vidar ni siquiera era miembro de la realeza. Lo que a mí me asombró fue que eligieran a Sarnath para ser uno de los guardianes. Es difícil de creer, él es muy malo, ya es bastante con descubrir que vivió en la época de Celephais."

"Tal vez sólo es el nombre de una región." Comentó Artemis, "Pero creo que ese no es el caso."

"Veamos qué sucede ahora." Dijo Venus mientras miraba a su alrededor, "La escena ha cambiado."

Las Scouts se encontraban de nuevo en los amplios pasillos del castillo diamante, y se encontraron siguiendo al anciano rey que habían visto antes y al príncipe Kasadya.

"_¡Padre, yo puedo ser un guardián!" Exclamó el príncipe Kasadya, "¡Merezco participar en esto!"_

"_Hijo, los guardianes son para ayudarte cuando tomes mi lugar." Dijo el viejo rey, "No necesitas ser uno de ellos."_

"_¡Pero es un evento muy importante!" Gritó el príncipe, "¡Al menos uno de tus hijos debe participar!"_

_El rey miró a su hijo, estudiando su rostro y su mirada, al final, el anciano suspiró tristemente, "¿Qué pasa contigo hijo? El poder no es lo importante, eso siempre te lo he dicho. Lo que importa es el cariño que los demás tienen hacia ti, eso no puedes ganarlo por medio de la fuerza."_

"_¿Y es por eso que los representantes de las zonas este, oeste y sur han demandado cada vez más independencia de nosotros, padre?" Preguntó el príncipe, "Necesitamos también demostrar un poco de fuerza para que los otros territorios del reino no intenten separarse de nosotros."_

"_No me gusta como piensas Kasadya." Dijo el rey, "El poder no es para controlar a los demás. Si esa es tu manera de ver las cosas, entonces no puedes usar un guante de poder, y tal vez tampoco serás un buen soberano para tu pueblo."_

_El príncipe palideció, "Lo lamento padre." Dijo en voz baja, "Pero tengo miedo de que Celephais se desintegre, no sé que hacer para mantener al reino unido cuando usted ya no esté. Déme su consejo padre, dígame qué hacer, ¿cómo puedo evitar que nuestro reino se divida?"_

_El rey observó a su hijo y pareció convencido de su disculpa, "Lo primero que debes hacer, es olvidarte del guante de poder hijo, no lo necesitas."_

"_Pero…yo podría…usarlo para ayudar a la gente…" Dijo el príncipe, "Mostrarles en las regiones del sur, este y oeste que pueden confiar en mi…así sabrían que puedo ser un buen rey."_

"_Kasadya…está bien." Dijo el rey, rindiéndose ante la necedad de su hijo, "Pero con dos condiciones."_

"_Las que usted me pida padre."_

"_Primero, júrame que dejarás el guante en el momento en que yo te lo pida."_

_El príncipe asintió, "Lo juro padre."_

"_Y en segundo, habla con el canciller y avísale lo que piensas hacer." Pidió el rey, "Fue él quien seleccionó a las personas adecuadas para ser guardianes, se merece saber el cambio de planes."_

"_De acuerdo." Aceptó el príncipe, "Gracias padre."_

_El rey y el príncipe marcharon en distintas direcciones, la imagen siguió a Kasadya, que entró a una habitación en la que había un espejo de gran tamaño. El príncipe tocó el cristal y este comenzó a oscurecerse, hasta que poco a poco se aclaró, mostrando al canciller Kizu…_

"_Su majestad." Saludó el canciller, "¿Qué desea?"_

"_¿Ya le informó al marqués Sarnath acerca de los guantes de poder?" Preguntó Kasadya._

"_Aún no." Respondió el canciller, "Pero ya estoy en camino a la región del sur. ¿Príncipe, cómo supo que el marqués había sido elegido para ser un guardián?"_

"_Mi padre y Teloth me lo dijeron." Respondió Kasadya, "Escuche canciller, hubo un cambio de planes y debe regresar, el marqués ya no será un guardián. El guante de la gema café me será entregado a mi."_

_El canciller guardó silencio durante un instante, parecía muy sorprendido por lo que sucedía._

"_Cálmese canciller, mi padre me ha dado permiso."_

"_De acuerdo su majestad." Respondió Kizu…, "Volveré a palacio de inmediato."_

"_Bien, será bueno tenerlo de vuelta canciller." _

_Kizu… se inclinó y su imagen desapareció. El príncipe Kasadya se miró en el espejo y sonrió, "Creo que seré el mejor guardián de todos...nadie quiere preservar el reino tanto como yo."_

"¿Soy yo o a ustedes también les parece sospechoso el príncipe Kasadya?" Murmuró Sailor Moon.

"A mi me pone nerviosa." Respondió Sailor Venus.

Mientras las sailor Scouts hablaban, la escena volvió a cambiar, esta vez, las chicas se encontraron frente a una construcción, llena de extrañas máquinas similares a grúas y de trabajadores que llevaban material o herramientas de aquí para allá. La construcción estaba repleta de actividad.

"¿Qué están construyendo?" Se preguntó Artemis, "Me resulta ligeramente familiar."

"¡Eso es la torre del rey!" Anunció Mars, "Vean la base, es idéntica a la de la torre en la que estamos."

"No puedo creerlo." Murmuró Luna, "¿Es tan antigua, ¿Entonces cómo llegó aquí?"

"Me gustaría saberlo." Dijo Sailor Moon, "Espero que pronto sepamos la respuesta."

"¿Qué hace ella aquí?" Comentó Mercury en voz baja.

"¿Quién?" Preguntó Sailor Júpiter, que había escuchado la pregunta.

Sailor Mercury se limitó a señalar a Arcia.

_Arcia caminaba junto a uno de los trabajadores de la construcción, la mujer llevaba una pequeña tabla de madera en la que, sostenidos con una pinza de metal, estaban los planos de la torre. Arcia explicaba varias cosas al empleado, y parecía que ella era la encargada de la obra._

"_¿Cómo van los cimientos?" preguntó ella, "¿Ya están reforzados por el interior?"_

"_Sí lady Arcia, terminamos ayer por la noche." Respondió el trabajador._

"_Perfecto, entonces continúen trabajando con la base, pero no olviden reforzar también el exterior de la estructura, la torre será alta y bastante pesada, necesitamos asegurarnos de su resistencia."_

"_Cuente con ello." Respondió el trabajador._

"_Bien, se lo agradezco capataz." Dijo Arcia con una sonrisa, pues había notado la llegada de su esposo al sitio de construcción, "Pero no dude en llamarme si hay problemas."_

"_Lo haré." Prometió el capataz mientras se retiraba._

"_¡Kizu…!" Exclamó Arcia, abrazando tiernamente al canciller, "¡Te extrañaba cariño, estoy feliz de que hayas regresado tan pronto!"_

"_Yo también deseaba verte." Respondió el canciller, respondiendo al abrazo de Arcia, "¿Cómo van las cosas por aquí?"_

"_Bastante bien." Respondió la mujer de cabello esmeralda, "Ha sido un poco cansado, pero no puedo quejarme, soy la arquitecto principal del reino, así que el trabajo pesado es parte de mi labor."_

"_¿Tienes tiempo para acompañarme a comer?" Preguntó el canciller._

"_¡Claro que sí!" Dijo ella entusiasmada, "Por cierto amor, ¿Cómo es que regresaste antes?"_

"_El príncipe Kasadya decidió ser un guardián, y su padre le dio permiso." Explicó Kizu…, "Se me ordenó regresar de inmediato para ayudar a preparar la ceremonia."_

"_Debieron al menos haberte permitido descansar en la región del sur." Comentó Arcia, "Habrías podido volver mañana."_

"_El príncipe Kasadya no es muy paciente." Contestó Kizu…_

"_Es una lástima que él no aprecie tu trabajo." Dijo Arcia, "Eres la persona más dedicada a trabajar por el reino que conozco, debería de tenerte un poco más de consideración."_

"_Me conformo con que no intente reemplazarme." Dijo Kizu…, "Honestamente, creo que de los dos príncipes, Kasadya es el que deberá esforzarse más para ser un buen rey… pero no repitas eso."_

"_Lo prometo." Respondió Arcia, "Dime querido, ¿a dónde me llevarás a comer?"_

El siguiente cambio en las imágenes alrededor de las Sailor Scouts se dio bastante rápido. El nuevo escenario resultó ser la enorme sala real del castillo diamante, había una serie de estatuas en cada lado del recinto, representando a los reyes anteriores. Del alto techo colgaban varios candelabros y había enormes ventanales que permitían que el salón estuviera muy bien iluminado. Había mucha gente de pie en la sala real, tanto de la ciudad como representantes de cada una de las regiones del reino, incluyendo un espacio privilegiado al frente para los reyes del norte y su comitiva. Al frente de la sala real, estaba el anciano rey sentado en su trono, de pie a su lado izquierdo, estaban el canciller Kizu… y Teloth, a la derecha del rey estaban de pie los dos príncipes de Celephais.

"Bien, por lo que veo Sarnath sí vivía en la época de Celephais." Comentó Sailor Mercury, señalando a un joven moreno de cabello anaranjado que observaba todo desde primera fila, acompañado por una joven y linda mujer que se parecía increíblemente a Hotaru Tomoe, "Es extraño, no hay nada de maldad en él. Quizas se debe a la mujer que lo acompaña, ¿no creen?"

"Quizás." Dijo Venus, "Tal vez es por esa mujer que aún no se ha vuelto malo, ¿Qué piensas tú Moon?"

"Que allá está mi padre." Respondió Sailor Moon, "¡El segundo príncipe de Celephais!"

Las demás Sailor Scouts dirigieron la mirada a los dos príncipes y se encontraron con que una versión más joven del rey Vidar de pie junto al príncipe Kasadya.

"Es difícil reconocerlo así de joven." Comentó Artemis.

"Sí, se ve bastante bien, ¿no es cierto?" Dijo Moon con una pequeña sonrisa.

_El viejo rey se levantó y caminó tres pasos, indicándole a Teloth que lo siguiera. El científico siguió al soberano y al llegar junto a él, se inclinó y abrió el largo estuche que llevaba en sus manos, revelando los seis guantes de poder, el guante negro, sin embargo, estaba cubierto por una tapa de cristal._

"_El día de hoy comienza el sistema guardián." Dijo el rey en voz alta, "Los guardianes portarán estos guantes de poder desarrollados por Teloth, y recibirán de ellos grandes poderes que usarán para el beneficio de nuestro mundo."_

_La audiencia aplaudió las palabras del rey._

"_Precederemos a entregar los guantes a sus dueños elegidos." Dijo el monarca cuando los aplausos terminaron, "El primero será entregado a mi hijo, el príncipe Kasadya."_

_Al escuchar esto, el príncipe se acercó y se hincó frente a su padre, tomó el guante que le correspondía y se lo puso en la mano derecha. La gema café brillo débilmente al principio, y después como si le costara mucho esfuerzo, aumentó su resplandor hasta que desapareció junto al guante dentro de la mano del príncipe. "El poder es…increíble." Comentó Kasadya levantándose, "Escuchen todos… ¡Juro usarlo para el reino y su grandeza!"_

_La audiencia aplaudió cálidamente, pues muchos de ellos veían al príncipe como un hombre justo._

"_El siguiente es el guante blanco." Dijo el rey, "Que será entregado a la princesa de las nieves, hija de los reyes del norte."_

_La princesa D'Ne… se acercó, se inclinó ligeramente y tomó el guante blanco, cuando se lo puso, la gema resplandeció de inmediato con mucha más fuerza que la gema café, cuando el resplandor terminó, el guante había desaparecido dentro de la mano de la princesa, "Es… interesante." Dijo ella, "Rey de Celephais, este momento sella nuevamente la alianza entre nuestros reinos y le prometo a todos que este guante de poder siempre será usado para el bien de nuestro mundo."_

_Las palabras de la princesa fueron recibidas con una ovación._

"_El siguiente es el guante verde, que será entregado a Nura, la baronesa del este." Dijo el rey._

_La baronesa se acercó, se arrodilló y tomó el guante que le correspondía, al igual que con la princesa de las nieves, la gema brillo de inmediato y se fusionó con su dueña, "Le agradezco la confianza que tiene en mi su majestad, honraré este gesto trabajando con todo mi empeño."_

_La multitud aplaudió cálidamente las palabras de Nura._

"_Ahora sigue el guante rojo." Dijo el rey, "Este será entregado al joven duque del oeste."_

_Kei… hizo lo mismo que los otros y se arrodillo frente al rey para tomar su guante. Cuando se lo colocó sucedió lo mismo que antes, la gema brillo con fuerza y el guante se unió a él. "En nombre de nuestra familia, le agradezco el haberme elegido, prometo usar este don para el bienestar de todos."_

_Nuevamente hubo un aplauso._

"_Finalmente, entregaremos el guante gris." Dijo el rey, "Acérquese capitán Gok…"_

_El capitán de la guardia real se acercó y tomó su guante luego de arrodillarse frente al rey, cuando se lo puso, la gema brilló del mismo modo que las de sus compañeros, y el guante se unió a él. "Este es un gran honor para mi..." Dijo el capitán, "...Un honor al cual espero mantenerme siempre digno, gracias majestad, no le fallaré ni a usted ni a Celephais."_

_Las palabras del capitán recibieron un fuete aplauso, en especial de los miembros de la guardia real y el resto de los soldados que se encontraban en el salón._

_Siguiendo una indicación del rey, Teloth comenzó a cerrar la caja mientras el monarca se disponía a terminar la ceremonia, de pronto, un hombre de aspecto duro dio un paso al frente._

"_Su majestad." Dijo, "Veo que aún hay un guante en ese cofre, ¿quién es el elegido para llevarlo?"_

"_Ese guante no puede ser llevado por nadie, general." Dijo el rey, "Su poder es muy peligroso."_

_El general dio otro paso al frente, "Permita que intente usarlo." _

"_No." Respondió el rey, "Le dije que es muy peligroso, podría morir si lo intenta."_

"_Lo hago por mi propia voluntad su alteza." Insistió el general, "Si muero, será en servicio al reino y si vivo, usaré el guante siempre a su servicio."_

_El rey suspiró, "Esto es bajo su propia responsabilidad, y lo permitiré para que quede claro el riesgo de usar este guante."_

_El general se acercó y tomó el guante negro, sonrió y se lo puso confiadamente. Al principio, nada pasó pero de repente, el general lanzó un alarido de dolor y sin más, su cuerpo se consumió de adentro hacia fuera hasta que no quedó nada, sólo el guante negro en el suelo. Kizu… se acercó rápidamente y tomó el guante, guardándolo dentro de su caja._

"_Ahora pueden ver porqué ese guante no puede ser usado por nadie." Dijo el rey con tristeza._

"Sucedió como lo dijiste Luna." Admitió Sailor Moon, "El guante negro mató al que trató de usarlo."

"Lo que hizo ese general fue una locura." Comentó Venus, "¡Qué manera tan horrible de morir!"

"Si recuerdo bien la leyenda que nos contó Luna..." Dijo Sailor Mars, "…No falta mucho para que las cosas empeoren, ¿me equivoco?"

"No, después de que los guantes fueron entregados Celephais comenzó a decaer." Dijo Luna, "Lo cual es una lástima, por lo que he visto había mucha gente buena allí."

Mientras las chicas hablaban, la imagen cambió, y les mostró a Sarnath, que hablaba con Kuro en un balcón, Sarnath parecía preocupado.

"_No lo entiendo canciller, habrá un guardián en las regiones este, oeste y norte." Comentó el preocupado marqués, "Y dos aquí en la región central, me han dejado desprotegido frente a los ataques de los piratas que acechan las costas del sur, cada vez es más difícil detenerlos."_

_El canciller suspiró, "Originalmente usted debió recibir uno de los guantes marqués. Pero el príncipe Kasadya decidió quedarse con el que le correspondía."_

"_Yo no quiero un guante." Respondió el marques, "No busco poder, lo único que quiero es que el rey me ayude a mantener las costas seguras y a mi gente a salvo, si los piratas toman la región a mi cargo, no tardarán mucho en intentar atacar las demás."_

"_Habla como si los piratas hubieran ganado más fuerza en los últimos años." Dijo el canciller algo intrigado, "¿A qué se debe y porqué no me lo había reportado antes?"_

"_Honestamente no pensé que llegarían a ser una amenaza. Vera, hace unos años una roca de gran tamaño cayó al mar, ¿lo recuerda?"_

_El canciller asintió._

"_Los piratas la sacaron del fondo y de algún modo, lo han usado para hacerse más fuertes, ¡incluso ahora pueden usar algo similar a la magia! ¡Sus ataques son cada vez más constantes y feroces!"Dijo el marqués, "Ellos lo llaman la sombra negra, y les ha dado mucho poder."_

"_Hablaré con el rey y le enviaremos al guardián gris." Prometió Kizu…, "Y si es necesario, yo también iré a ayudarle, junto con el ejercito de Celephais y los demás guardianes."_

"Eso no lo mencionaste en la leyenda Luna." Dijo Sailor Júpiter.

"No estaba escrito en ella cuando la leí." Respondió la gata.

"Pero parece que los piratas entraron en contacto con los parásitos." Dijo Sailor Mars.

"Eso creo." Aceptó Sailor Venus.

"Es raro ver a Sarnath actuando así." Comentó Sailor Moon, "En verdad parece una buena persona que se preocupa por el bienestar de la gente de su región. No entiendo qué lo hizo cambiar tanto."

La imagen cambió de nuevo y mostró a las Scouts el laboratorio de Teloth, allí estaban Arcia y su padre.

"_Las cosas acabarán pronto en la costa sur." Comentó el científico. "Estoy seguro de que Kizu… volverá esta noche, el guardián rojo fue a ayudar en la lucha contra los piratas y ya no será necesario que tu esposo esté allí."_

_Arcia cerró la ventana por la que miraba y suspiró, "Espero que tengas razón padre. No quiero que maten a mi marido…si tan sólo me hubiera escuchado, ¿porqué tenía que ir?"_

"_El rey se lo pidió, además, el ya se había ofrecido." Respondió el científico._

"_¿Pero y si muere en el camino de regreso?"_

"_Eso no podemos saberlo." Dijo Teloth, "Sólo nos queda esperar."_

"_Sí podemos saberlo padre." Dijo Arcia, "Déjeme usar el proyector, con el puede verse a través del tiempo, ¿no es verdad?"_

"_Aún no está terminado hija, no he calibrado bien el mecanismo y no puedo controlar la época que te mostraría. Quizás terminarías viendo algo que no te interesa."_

"_¡No me importa!" Dijo la mujer, sus ojos de miel a punto de llenarse de lágrimas, "¡Déjeme usarlo!"_

_El científico pasó saliva, "Está bien. Pero no hay ninguna garantía de que puedas ver lo que deseas."_

_Teloth se paseaba nervioso frente a la puerta de su laboratorio, había dejado a su hija sola con el proyector y esperaba a que saliera, ya no debía tardar y se preguntaba si había podido observar lo que deseaba. De pronto, la luz que salía por debajo de la puerta se apagó y segundos después, Arcia salió del laboratorio, la mujer no se veía feliz._

"_El proyector no te mostró lo que deseabas." Dijo Teloth, "Lo siento."_

"_Vi el futuro padre." Dijo ella, "Pero un futuro muy distante. Creo que iré a mi casa, necesito dormir un poco, usar el proyector es muy cansado."_

"_Claro, buenas noches hija." El científico suspiró y entró a su laboratorio._

_Arcia no tardó en llegar a su casa, una hermosa construcción junto al palacio. Una vez en su recamara, la mujer no durmió, se sentó en la cama y se quedó inmóvil en la oscuridad, perdida en sus pensamientos. Horas después, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Kizu… entró, Arcia no pareció notarlo hasta que él se detuvo frente a ella. _

"_¡Kizu…!" exclamó la mujer, lanzándose a los brazos de su esposo, "¡Tenía miedo de que murieras!"_

"_Yo también Arcia… yo también." Respondió Kizu…, "Pero ya terminó todo y ya estoy aquí."_

_Arcía sepultó su rostro en el pecho de su esposo, "Usé el proyector para tratar de verte."_

"_¿Y funcionó?"_

"_No muy bien, sólo logré ver el futuro distante." Dijo ella sollozando, "Y tu estabas allí."_

"_¿Acaso el futuro es tan malo?" Preguntó Kizu…, estrechando a su esposa en sus brazos._

"_Conocías a una mujer a la que amabas más que a mi." Respondió Arcia._

"_Eso nunca va a pasar amor. Tendría que pasar una eternidad." Dijo Kizu…, mientras secaba las lágrimas de Arcia con sus dedos, "Además, el futuro puede cambiar."_

_La mujer no respondió, pues sabía que el futuro que había visto estaba a una eternidad de distancia. _

"_¿Qué te pasa?" _

"_Nada mi amor…. sólo abrázame." Pidió ella, "No hemos estado juntos en mucho tiempo… y yo quiero estar contigo... quiero que esta noche sea sólo para nosotros... quiero que pienses sólo en mi."_

"No entiendo qué tiene que ver todo ese drama matrimonial con lo que a nosotros nos importa." Dijo Sailor Mars mientras la imagen comenzaba a cambiar, "Lo único que me pareció de importancia fue la mención de la pelea contra los piratas y no vimos nada relevante."

"Debe de haber alguna razón." Indicó Sailor Júpiter, "Pero no sabemos aún cuál."

"Tal vez era para mostrarnos la primera vez que se utilizó el proyector." Dijo Sailor Venus.

"¿Qué es lo que habrá visto Arcia?" Comentó Sailor Moon, "Pareció afectarle demasiado."

"No sé que haya visto. Pero puedo entender sus sentimientos." Dijo Sailor Mercury, quien esperaba que la mujer que Arcia había mencionado fuera ella... y en realidad, tenía casi la seguridad que así había sido.

"Esa debe ser la costa sur." Indicó Luna. La imagen había cambiado por completo, y mostraba un barco de cuatro velas que navegaba en un mar ligeramente agitado.

"_Llegaremos pronto a la isla de los piratas." Anunció el capitán del barco a dos hombres que observaban cómo la isla se acercaba a ellos con gran atención._

"_Perfecto." Contestó el príncipe Kasadya, "Podremos arrestar a los que aún están allí."_

_El capitán simplemente se inclinó y se alejó, dejando a los guardianes conversar a solas._

"_Me pregunto si el canciller ya está con su esposa." Comentó el príncipe, un poco melancólico._

"_Probablemente sí." Respondió el guardián rojo. "Ella la única razón por la que Kizu… no aceptó venir. El concejal en verdad la quiere mucho."_

"_Arcia." Dijo el guardián café en voz baja. "El canciller tuvo mucha suerte en ganar su corazón."_

"_Es verdad." Dijo el duque del oeste, "Lady Arcia es una gran mujer."_

"_Habría sido una gran reina." Comentó tristemente el príncipe, "En fin, dejemos eso a un lado y pensemos en la misión. El plan del marqués Sarnath para rodear a los piratas y capturarlos funcionó a la perfección, ¿no lo crees?"_

"_Cierto, y no me sorprende, es una gran estratega." Respondió el guardián rojo._

_Luego de esta conversación, ambos guardianes guardaron silencio. El barco continuó su camino y no tardó mucho en detenerse frente a las playas de la isla, cubiertas por una espesa vegetación._

_Los soldados, guiados por los guardianes, no tardaron mucho en encontrar una pequeña aldea habitada por algunos piratas a los cuales arrestaron rápidamente, casi sin esfuerzo y sin ningún hombre herido._

"_Al parecer los que se quedaron aquí no tienen el poder de la sombra negra." Opinó el guardián rojo._

"_Cierto." Dijo el guardián café, "Fue muy fácil derrotarlos."_

"_El encargado de la aldea nos ha dicho en dónde está la roca que les dio poder a los piratas que enfrentaron en sus barcos." Informó el marqués Sarnath de repente, él había estado interrogando a uno de los piratas y había conseguido que hablara, "Está en un altar al pie de la montaña, enviaré soldados para que la destruyan y así ya no causará problemas."_

"_No, iré yo solo." Cortó el guardián café, "Será más fácil que yo la destruya."_

_El príncipe Kasadya se alejó del grupo de reconocimiento que había arrestado a los piratas restantes y se internó en el bosque que rodeaba la única montaña de la isla. Luego de caminar por un corto tiempo a través de un sendero, logró llegar a un claro justo al pie de la montaña, y justo como le habían dicho, al fondo había una rara roca negra._

"_Bien, ahora veamos qué hace a esa piedra tan especial." Murmuró el príncipe._

"_¿Deseas poder?" Preguntó la roca en voz alta, "Yo puedo dártelo."_

"_¿Quién habló?" El príncipe miró a la roca, "¿Qué eres tú?"_

_Dos puntos rojos brillaron dentro de la roca y de sus costados surgieron tres tentáculos que terminaban en filosas tenazas, "Yo hablé." Respondió una asquerosa criatura fofa y escamosa que se escurrió fuera de la piedra y que se elevó con rapidez con sus viscosas extremidades, "Yo, el Gran Necromante de los antiguos, fui quien te llamó para ofrecerte poder. Puedo sentir que lo deseas, tu corazón desea el poder y yo puedo dártelo."_

_El príncipe retrocedió un paso, la cosa que habitaba la roca lo había asqueado con su voz y tentáculos, pero por alguna extraña razón, no podía dejar de escuchar, su oferta parecía muy agradable._

"_Acepta ser mi siervo como lo hicieron los piratas." Insistió el ser, "Y tendrás el poder de destruirlo todo con un solo movimiento de tu mano, ¡Serás temido por todos y podrás controlar sus vidas a tu antojo, todos te obedecerán!"_

_La resolución regresó a los ojos del príncipe, él no podía hacer eso, no podía traicionar la confianza de su padre y los otros guardianes, "¡No lo haré! ¡Mi padre me dijo que el poder no es para eso!"_

"_¡En ese caso te mataré y usaré tu cuerpo!" Gritó el Necromante, que entonces atacó con dos de sus tentáculos, "¡Me servirá bien para resistir la molesta atmósfera de este asqueroso mundo!"_

"_¡Jamás harás eso!" Dijo el guardián café, que esquivó el ataque y usó su poder para hacer surgir un grupo de lanzas de piedra del suelo, que golpearon al Necromante y después, el príncipe terminó haciendo que las lanzas se derrumbaran sobre la criatura, aplastándola. _

_El Necromante gritó al ser aplastado. Su cuerpo moría, pero aún no estaba vencido. _

"_No sé qué le enseñaste a los piratas, pero ya nunca usarás esos poderes malignos en mi reino. ¡Nunca más!" Dijo el príncipe dejando atrás al cadáver del Necromante._

"_Lo dudo, niño." Kasadya no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, cuando se giró para enfrentar a su enemigo, la punta de un maltrecho tentáculo se incrustó en su pecho, perforando sus pulmones y su corazón, "Te dije que me quedaría con tu cuerpo." Se burló el Necromante, mientras su verdadera forma, la de una sombra enorme con brillantes ojos rojos, fluía como oscuridad líquida fuera de las piedras._

"_Lo siento padre...debí…escucharte…más…" El príncipe vomitó esas últimas palabras entre coágulos de sangre mientras caía de espaldas y su vida se terminaba. Sabía que su alma se uniría a su gema, pero eso no lo consolaba en lo absoluto, pues su cuerpo sería habitado por un monstruo._

_Riendo, la sombra que era el Gran Necromante se deslizó sobre el recién muerto príncipe y enfrentó una resistencia, localizada en la mano derecha del cadáver. Esforzándose, la sombra logró cubrir el guante de poder, pero no la gema. No importaba, el Necromante sólo necesitaba controlar el cuerpo y con una sacudida final y un poco de trabajo dedicado a curar las heridas, consiguió su propósito. _

Sailor Moon se estremeció, no había imaginado que el Gran Necromante pudiera ser tan terrible.

"Lo siento." Murmuró Sailor Venus mientras apoyaba su mano derecha sobre el hombro de Moon.

"También yo." Agregó Luna, "Eso fue horrible."

Moon respiró profundamente y cerró los ojos un instante, "Esta…bien…todo eso ya sucedió y no podemos cambiarlo…yo no imaginé que mi…tío…" La rubia tuvo que hacer una pausa, "Fue una víctima del Gran Necromante, es…algo difícil de ver."

"Moon, creo que esto te interesará." Avisó Sailor Júpiter, "Aunque podría no ser agradable."

"No importa." Dijo Moon, poniendo atención al cambio de imágenes, "Podré resistirlo."

El escenario que les mostró el proyector era familiar, el sitio de construcción de la torre del rey, que había avanzado mucho en su construcción y ya se parecía más a lo que las Scouts conocían. Arcia caminaba con cuidado por los pasillos de la incompleta torre, y tenía una muy buena razón para hacerlo, como su crecido vientre hacía notar. Era temprano por la mañana, y no había nadie más en la construcción.

"¿Está embarazada?" Preguntó Sailor Mercury, "Bueno…supongo que era de esperarse."

"Y parece que tendrá gemelos." Comentó Sailor Júpiter, "¡Está enorme!"

"Pero se ve feliz." Agregó Sailor Venus.

Moon estaba por comentar algo, pero la entrada del Necromante, ahora usando el cuerpo del príncipe Kasadya, la hizo decidir el quedarse callada.

"_La construcción de la torre va muy bien." Comentó el Necromante, "¿Qué hace aquí tan temprano Lady Arcia? No es recomendable que una mujer en su estado visite un sitio tan peligroso."_

"_Es mi deber inspeccionar el trabajo de cuando en cuando, y es mejor hacerlo cuando los trabajadores no están." Respondió Arcia, "¿Y qué hace usted aquí príncipe? La torre nunca le había interesado."_

"_Oh, creo que esta tecnología que usa la Luz Blanca es fascinante."El Necromante rió en voz baja, "En verdad creo que puede serme bastante útil para ciertos…proyectos personales." _

"_¿Su padre está enterado?" Preguntó Arcia, "No quiero tener problemas con él." Justo entonces, la mujer notó que la sombra del príncipe tenía una forma inhumana y que la coronaban dos puntos rojos._

_El Necromante, molesto por el súbito silencio de Arcia, siguió su mirada y descubrió lo que estaba mirando, "Creo que debemos hablar, Lady Arcia."Dijo mientras tomaba a la mujer por el brazo._

"_No." Respondió Arcia soltándose y alejándose poco a poco, "Creo que no."_

"_¿Y porqué es eso?" Preguntó el Necromante, "¿Acaso no soy el príncipe de Celephais?"_

_Intentando controlar sus nervios, Arcia llegó hasta una especie de elevador para el material y presionó un botón para hacerlo subir, "Yo no sabría responder a esa pregunta… el príncipe Kasadya no me trataría de este modo... tal vez usted no es el príncipe, pero no es mi trabajo saber esas cosas."_

"_¿Piensas que no soy Kasadya?" Respondió el Necromante, "Pues has acertado… qué malo para ti."_

"_Yo… prometo no decirle nada a nadie." Lloró Arcia, "¡Déjeme ir! ¡Guardaré su secreto!"_

"_Creo que ya sabes demasiado." Mumuró el Necromante, "No puedo dejarte ir."_

_La mujer estaba completamente asustada, el terror irracional que la invadía la había paralizado y no la dejaba pensar, ¡dónde estaba el maldito ascensor, "No haga esto… mis bebés nacerán pronto… y…"_

"_Muere."Con un veloz movimiento, el Necromante empujó a Arcia al pozo por donde apenas había comenzado a subir el elevador. El sonido del impacto lo hizo sonreír, y la sonrisa aumentó cuando, al mirar al vacío, el Necromante sólo encontró a una mujer muerta en un charco de sangre, "¡Lo mejor es que todo parecerá una muerte accidental!"_

"Esto es…no puedo…" Sailor Moon cerró los ojos, "El Necromante es un ser despreciable."

"Pobre mujer." Dijo Luna en voz baja.

"Sí, esto es algo muy trágico." Agregó Artemis.

El resto de las Sailor Scouts se limitaron a observar en silencio mientras la escena cambiaba, todas sufrían por el triste destino de Arcia, y ninguna podía encontrar las palabras adecuadas para esa situación. A su alrededor, la nueva imagen mostró a Kuro de pie al borde de un acantilado en las montañas cubiertas de pasto del reino de Celephais. El sol se ocultaba triste tras las nubes y el viento soplaba con suavidad. En sus manos llevaba una pequeña urna de esmeralda y de su espalda colgaban una enorme mochila de aspecto muy pesado, una pala y un zapapico.

_El concejal suspiró tristemente y colocó la urna sobre una roca. Arrojando el pico a un lado, se concentró en usar la pala. Kizu… tuvo que usar el zapapico en algunas ocasiones, pero cuando hubo terminado, había cavado un hoyo de por lo menos un metro de profundidad. Kizu… descansó por un momento y entonces tomó la urna y la colocó en el agujero. _

"_Será difícil vivir sin ti." Dijo el cocnejal mirando la urna, "Pero sé que querrías que no me rindiera."_

_Kizu…tomó la primera palada de tierra y se detuvo antes de arrojarla al hoyo. Sus manos temblaron y la pala cayó al suelo, "No puedo hacerlo Arcia… no puedo dejarte aquí, tan lejos…" Sollozó él, inmóvil mientras observaba la urna de esmeralda, "¿Porqué nos hizo esto el destino? ¡Maldición, no lo merecíamos, esto es lo más injusto que pudo haber sucedido!"_

_El concejal se derrumbó y se quedó así por un largo rato. Finalmente, se levantó y tomó la pala, "Lo siento Arcia, aún… duele demasiado…. haré lo que tu padre me pidió… espero que en verdad descanses en paz aquí, en las montañas que tanto amabas cuando eras niña…"_

_No pasó mucho para que el concejal terminara de cubrir la urna y el agujero, cuando terminó, Kizu… reacomodó el césped de modo que cubriera la tierra removida y a la vez, plantó algunas semillas, "Son tus flores favoritas." Dijo, "Espero que no te moleste." Una vez hecho eso, Kizu… alcanzó la mochila y sacó de ella una pequeña loza de mármol en la que algún hábil artista había tallado la imagen de Arcia y labrado bajo su rostro el nombre y la edad de la joven esposa del concejal. Cuando Kizu… terminó de fijar la lápida en la tierra, acarició la imagen de su esposa y suspiró por última vez. "Hasta pronto mi amor, hasta que la muerte vuelva a reunir nuestras almas…"_

_Kizu… montado en su caballo negro, cabalgaba lentamente de regreso al castillo diamante. Era fácil ver que la tristeza aún gobernaba su corazón, y casi no vio al guardián gris, que le esperaba junto al camino._

"_Concejal, espere un momento." Llamó el guardián, su voz temblaba un poco._

_Kizu… detuvo a su montura, "¿Qué es lo que pasa? Le pedí al rey que me dejara pasar unos días solo."_

_El guardián gris bajó la mirada, "Lo sé, y lamento interrumpir su luto… pero hay una emergencia en el reino y necesitamos de su ayuda."_

"_¿Qué clase de emergencia?"_

"_Algo está enloqueciendo a las personas en todas las regiones de Celephais, incluso hay reportes de que también ha sucedido en el reino del norte." Explicó el guardián gris, "El príncipe Kasadya dice que es la sombra negra, y que no entiende cómo es que esto ha sucedido."_

_El concejal guardó silencio._

"_¿Concejal?"_

_El rostro de Kizu… recuperó la determinación, "Suba capitán, debemos regresar de prisa a palacio."_

_No pasó mucho para que el guardián gris y el concejal regresaran al castillo diamante, aunque en el camino tuvieron que esquivar a varios granjeros que, dementes por alguna razón, se lanzaban en contra de ellos, intentando golpear o morder como si fueran bestias salvajes._

"_Hay más infectados que ayer, cuando salí a buscarlo." Comentó el guardián gris en cuanto las puertas del castillo se cerraron, "La situación empeora."_

"_Podremos resolverla." Dijo el concejal, "Sólo debemos encontrar una cura pronto, y evitar que la gente infectada se acerque al palacio o contagie a los que aún están sanos."_

"_¿Cree que lo lograremos?" Preguntó el guardián gris._

"_Debemos hacerlo" Respondió el concejal Kizu… mientras se apresuraba a entrar al castillo, "De lo contrario, esto podría llegar a ser tan malo como enfrentar una guerra civil."_

La imagen se oscureció y comenzó a formar otra diferente. Mientras eso sucedía, Sailor Moon no pudo evitar pasar saliva nerviosamente. Sabía que los parásitos eran responsables, y no podía soportar la ansiedad que le producía el saber que el Necromante había ocupado el cuerpo del príncipe Kasadya.

"Lo peor para el reino de Celphais acaba de comenzar." Comentó Luna con voz apagada, la gata también compartía los sentimientos de Moon, aunque no sabía cómo expresarlos en ese momento.

"Lo sé." Contestó Sailor Moon, "Quisiera no tener que mirar…"

"Pero tendremos que hacerlo." Finalizó Venus, "Es la única manera de saber a qué nos enfrentamos y así poder prepararnos para salir victoriosas."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

La historia continuará en el capítulo diecisiete, en la segunda parte de "Respuestas del pasado."

Si tienes comentarios, te agradecería que dejaras un review.


	18. Respuestas del pasado II

Aviso legal: Los personajes de Sailor Moon fueron creados por y son copyright de Naoko Takeuchi.

Los guardianes fueron creados para esta historia por mí, así como los antiguos. Si deseas usarlos para cualquier cosa, contáctame antes.

Ecos de otras vidas.

Por

Fabian Cruz

Capítulo diecisiete

Respuestas del pasado II

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

La torre del rey. El último vestigio de la civilización del planeta sin nombre. En su interior, Sailor Moon y su grupo habían logrado activar una máquina que comenzó a revelarles los secretos que acabaron con Celephais. La proyección holográfica que en ese momento rodeaba a las Scouts les mostraba la parte más alta de las murallas que rodeaban el castillo diamante y podían observar que abajo, una gran multitud se arrojaba contra las puertas una y otra vez, intentando derribarlas. Dentro del castillo, las Scouts vieron al concejal, que recorría nervioso los pasillos hasta que se detuvo frente a una vieja puerta corroída.

_El concejal Kizu… abrió la puerta y entró a una habitación en donde le esperaba Teloth, quien sostenía el guante negro y no se molestaba en ocultar su desencanto y depresión._

"_Maestro Teloth." Dijo el concejal, "¿Cómo va todo, algún resultado en la investigación?"_

_El científico apenas si levantó la mirada del guante, "El proyector funciona y ya está instalado en la torre como quería el rey… y por fin encontré la manera de curar a las personas afectadas."_

"_¡Eso es fantástico, al fin tenemos una cura!"_

"_No lo es." Respondió Teloth, "La sombra negra que ha cubierto el cielo durante los últimos días es sólo una distracción. El verdadero peligro son unos seres de oscuridad que viajan en ella y actúan como parásitos, infectando y controlando las mentes de sus víctimas." Teloth hizo una pausa, "El mayor problema es que sólo hay una manera de liberar a los infectados, y podría no funcionar."_

"_¡Pues dígamela de una vez!" Pidió el concejal, "¡Es nuestra única oportunidad!"_

_El científico cerró los ojos, "Mi hija murió… y he visto en el proyector que nuestro mundo va a morir pronto así que, ¿de qué sirve curar a la gente afectada por los parásitos?"_

"_No puedo creer que diga eso. ¡Es nuestro deber ayudar a nuestro pueblo!"_

"_Ayudarlos no traerá a Arcia de vuelta." Respondió Teloth, "¿No la extrañas Kizu..?"_

_El concejal bajó la mirada, "Mucho… sin ella mi vida no volverá a estar completa, pero mi deber es…"_

"_¡El deber no es lo único que importa!" Interrumpió el científico, "Pero… esta bien… te diré cuál es la cura: es el guante negro, su gema puede absorber la energía de los parásitos. Es la única manera."_

"_¿Pero cómo puede ser posible? ¿La oscuridad venciendo a la oscuridad?"_

"_En las manos adecuadas la oscuridad puede usarse para el bien." Teloth guardó silencio y se colocó rápidamente el guante en su mano, "Gracias por haber hecho feliz a mi hija… adiós"_

"_¡Espere!" Gritó el concejal, "¿Qué hace?"_

_La energía de la gema negra consumió al científico y el concejal se quedó solo, frente al guante de poder oscuro tirado en el suelo._

La imagen se nubló y comenzó a cambiar poco a poco. En esta ocasión, mostró la explanada fuera del castillo diamante. Allí estaba el Necromante y como las Sailor Scouts imaginaron, las personas infectadas no lo atacaban, sino que lo miraban como esperando alguna orden.

"¿Qué es lo que está haciendo?" Preguntó Sailor Júpiter.

"Quizás está pensando en atacar el castillo." Opinó Sailor Mercury.

"Lo que sea que haga, no será bueno." Dijo Moon.

"¡No soporto que nadie en Celephais sospeche que él no es el príncipe!" Se quejó Venus.

"Pero no podemos hacer nada al respecto." Le recordó Luna, "Recuerda que todo esto ya sucedió."

"_Resultaron ser demasiado salvajes, tendré que hacerlos mejor la próxima vez."Le dijo el Necromante a los infectados con su melodiosa voz, "Por ahora, no me queda más que destruirlos."_

_Arriba en las murallas, el resto de los guardianes miraban sorprendidos a quien pensaban era el príncipe Kasadya. "¿Escuchaste qué dijo el príncipe?" Preguntó el guardián rojo._

"_No, está muy lejos." Respondió el guardián gris._

"_Esto será divertido." Dijo el Necromante y levantó su mano y la giró violentamente, causando que una serie de lanzas de piedra surgieran del suelo y atravesaran los cuerpos de de los infectados que rodeaban el castillo, "¡Excelente, mi hechizo que copia los poderes de esta gema de poder funciona!"_

"_¡El príncipe mató a esa gente!" Gritó la guardián verde, "¿Cómo pudo hacer eso?"_

"_¡Ya se volvió loco!" Exclamó la guardián blanca, "¡Podría querer atacarnos!"_

_Abajo, el Necromante había comenzado a reír y estaba por matar a más infectados, cuando las puertas del castillo se abrieron y Kizu… apareció. En su mano derecha, el concejal usaba el guante negro._

"_¡El guardián negro!" Gritó la princesa de las nieves, "¡El concejal es el último guardián!"_

"_¡Es imposible, esa gema mata a quien trate de usarla!" Exclamó la guardián verde._

"_¡Ya fue suficiente príncipe Kasadya!" Dijo el concejal, "¡No era necesario que los matara!"_

"_¡Guarda el sermón!" Respondió el Necromante, "¿Crees que tú puedes resolver esto sin matarlos?"_

"_Sí puedo." Respondió el guardián negro que entonces, levantó sus manos a la altura de su rostro y una mancha oscura surgió del guante negro, cubriendo todo el reino y devorando a los parásitos. Cuando todo terminó, la gente había regresado a la normalidad y el sol brillaba de nuevo sobre el castillo diamante._

"Logró detener a los parásitos él solo..." Comentó Sailor Mercury, sin poder ocultar un poco de admiración en su voz, "… Su poder es mayor de lo que esperaba… no pensé que fuera así…"

"En verdad es muy fuerte." Admitió Moon, "Me alegra que no esté del lado del Necromante."

Mercury sonrió, "Kuro es una buena persona, nunca haría nada malo en contra de nadie."

"La imagen está cambiando y creo que algo muy importante va a pasar." Avisó Mars.

La nueva escena mostraba el salón en donde se habían entregado los guantes, sólo que ahora estaba vacío a excepción de los guardianes, el rey y el príncipe Vidar.

"_¡Kasadya!" Gritó el viejo rey, "¡Has asesinado a cuatrocientas personas! ¿Por qué lo hiciste?"_

"_Estaban infectados." Respondió el Necromante sin alterarse, "Y fue divertido."_

"_¡Debiste quedarte dentro del castillo!" Exclamó el anciano rey, "¡No me dejas otra opción, devolverás el guante y serás removido de la línea de sucesión, el próximo rey será tu hermano Vidar!"_

"_¡No dejaré el guante de poder, aún no termino de estudiarlo!"Gritó el Necromante, que entonces dio un gran salto hacia una ventana y desapareció en un parpadeo._

_La escena se oscureció y cambió con rapidez, mostrando ahora una gran celebración alrededor del castillo de diamante. En el interior del palacio, sin embargo, el ambiente no era nada festivo._

"_Han pasado ya nueve años en que nadie ha podido encontrarlo." Dijo el príncipe Vidar mirando por la ventana, el festejo en el exterior no lo alegraba, "¿Crees que Kasadya volverá algún día?"_

"_No lo creo." Respondió el concejal, "Príncipe Vidar, lamento decirle esto, pero hoy será coronado rey y debe aparecer alegre ante la gente, el pueblo tiene grandes esperanzas en usted."_

"_No puedo evitarlo, el año pasado cuando murió mi padre, sólo podía hablar de mi hermano Kasadya; él debería ser el nuevo rey… no alguien como yo. Sé que debo cumplir con mi deber, pero es difícil."_

"_Lo harás bien Vidar, la gente tiene fe en ti. Yo tengo fe en ti" Dijo el Concejal, "Y creo que tú también deberías tener confianza en ti mismo." _

_La ceremonia de coronación fue en realidad bastante simple, el príncipe Vidar y el concejal salieron juntos por la puerta del palacio, seguidos por una joven que llevaba en un estuche de cristal una nueva corona. Kizu… llevaba el cetro de la fundación. Una vez frente a la cuantiosa multitud, el concejal tomó la corona y luego de inclinarse frente al príncipe, se la colocó con cuidado para después entregarle el cetro. Una vez con la corona en su frente y el cetro en sus manos, Vidar se arrodilló frente a su pueblo y luego de un momento, se levantó y alzó el cetro de la fundación hacia el cielo. La respuesta de la multitud fue una ovación atronadora. _

"Debió haber sido muy triste para mi padre." Murmuró Sailor Moon, "Ser coronado rey pensando que su hermano se había convertido en un traidor no pudo ser fácil."

"Al menos la gente lo quería." Opinó Sailor Júpiter, "Seguramente eso le ayudó a sentirse mejor."

"Me pregunto si ahora viene la guerra de la separación." Dijo Sailor Mercury pensativa, "Recuerdo que hablaste de eso también, ¿no es así, Luna?"

"Sí, también lo mencioné." Respondió la gata.

"La imagen está cambiando, quizás veremos algo relacionado a eso." Anunció Sailor Mars.

En esta ocasión la escena que se presentó a las Scouts mostraba una llanura llena de flores blancas bañada por la luz del amanecer. A lo lejos, el castillo de diamante brillaba al recibir los primeros rayos del sol.

"Es magnífico aún a esta distancia." Comentó Moon, "Me gustaría vivir en un palacio así."

"Podríamos hacer algo similar." Ofreció Artemis, "Claro que se necesitaría algo de tiempo."

"Moon, el rey se aproxima." Avisó Sailor Júpiter, "Y viene solo."

Vidar venía montando un caballo dorado y cuando llegó al centro de la llanura, desmontó y miró a su alrededor. Parecía que esperaba a alguien. No pasó mucho para que una enorme ave similar a un buitre descendiera, el ave era montada por el Necromante. El hechicero estaba envuelto en una túnica negra y su rostro se había vuelto una pálida máscara con ojos que brillaban como dos carbones encendidos.

"_Han pasado ya quince años hermano…" Dijo Vidar, "¡Por mis ancestros! ¿Qué te ha pasado?"_

"_Yo no soy Kasadya." Respondió el recién llegado, "¡Soy el Gran Necromante! Maté al inútil de tu hermano mayor y me apoderé de su cuerpo. Pero eso no importa, me alegra que fueras lo bastante idiota como para aceptar venir tú solo a verme. Hará más fácil mi trabajo."_

_Vidar retrocedió dos pasos sin dejar de mirar fijamente al hechicero, "¿Kasadya murió?... imposible."_

_El Necromante ignoró al rey y buscó en el morral que le colgaba del hombro y sacó tres pequeñas esferas negras que mostró con un gesto de triunfo, "¿Sabes qué es esto? Son mis huevos de parásito. Los he repartido en todo el reino durante los últimos seis años, y no creas que el guardián negro los vencerá como antes. ¡Estos son parásitos de clase dos, más resistentes y poderosos!"_

"_¿Tú creaste a los parásitos? ¿Por qué haces esto?"_

"_Para destruir este mundo." El Necromante sonrió maliciosamente, "Pero no te diré para qué."_

_Vidar examinó los ojos del Necromante y retrocedió un paso, "Hablas en serio." Dijo con tristeza mientras abría su capa y empuñaba el cetro de la fundación, "Esperaba que todo fuera una mentira… no quiero herir el cuerpo de mi hermano, pero no hay otra opción, ¡Te llevaré a prisión!"_

_El Necromante simplemente se rió mientras guardaba los huevos de parásito, "No. No lo harás."_

_Aprovechando la indecisión de Vidar, el Necromante le lanzó una sustancia gris y pegajosa que lo inmovilizó y lo hizo caer al suelo, "Ahora, me ayudarás a iniciar una guerra."_

"_¡Nunca!" Gritó Vidar, "¡Prefiero que me mates!"_

"_Como gustes, tu muerte no evitará la destrucción de este planeta." El Necromante levantó su mano y comenzó a formar una esfera de energía azul, "Voy a disfrutar mucho hacer esto."_

_En el último momento, una poderosa descarga eléctrica golpeó al Necromante y lo lanzó a varios metros de distancia. Cuando el brujo se levantó, se encontró rodeado por los guardianes._

"_Príncipe Kasadya." Dijo el guardián negro, "¡Ríndase, todo ha terminado!"_

"_¡Jamás, no hasta que destruya este planeta!" Gritó el hechicero creando una centella que cegó a sus enemigos. Cuando los guardianes se recuperaron, el Necromante ya no estaba. _

Sailor Moon apretó un poco a Luna y tembló un poco, "Espero no tener que volver a pasar por algo así de nuevo." Dijo refiriéndose al hecho de que su padre tuvo que enfrentarse a lo que pensó era su hermano. Eso le había recordando el dolor que sintió la ocasión en la que Mamoru fue controlado por Beryl y enviado a matarla, o la vez que las demás Sailor Scouts habían sido puestas en su contra por Galaxia o cuando Chibi Usa, su hija del futuro, fue convertida en la maligna Black Lady de la familia Black Moon.

"Entiendo lo que sientes." Murmuró Luna, "Pero es extraño, el pasaje en el libro que leía la reina Serenidad no había escrito nada como esto, sólo mencionaba que la gente se había rebelado."

"Quizás el rey no quiso escribir sobre algo tan doloroso para él." Opinó Artemis.

"Es lo más probable." Aceptó la gata mientras la imagen comenzaba a cambiar. La nueva escena mostró algo que hizo estremecer a Sailor Mars. Las Sailor Scouts reconocieron la ciudad principal de la región oeste, pero estaba en ruinas y bajo ataque. El castillo del duque había recibido bastante daño y los infectados lo destruían todo. De pronto, el guardián rojo salió disparado desde el interior de uno de los edificios y se estrelló en una fuente.

_El guardián se levantó, se sacudió el polvo y regresó al edificio del que una desconocida fuerza lo había arrojado. Justo cuando estuvo frente a la fachada, una monstruosa aparición similar a una rana humana salió de un salto desde una ventana, "Estaba distraído." Dijo, "Ya no lo estoy."_

_La criatura simplemente se lanzó hacia su oponente, pero el guardián rojo levantó la mano derecha y le lanzó una bola de fuego que lo carbonizó en el aire. Cuando el humo se disipó, lo único que quedaba era un hombre desnudo e inconsciente. El joven duque levantó la palma de su mano y comenzó a hablar sobre su gema carmesí, "Concejal, llamo desde ciudad Vesta. Tengo noticias sobre los infectados que mutaron en esas raras cosas anfibias."_

"_¿Aún estás en la capital del Oeste?" Respondió la voz del concejal a través de la gema, "¡Creí que ya la habías evacuado! Debes salir de allí pronto, pero antes dime, ¿Qué has descubierto?"_

"_Descubrí que…"_

"Interesante." Observó Sailor Venus, "Ahora sabemos que si un monstruo como esos nos ataca, podemos destruirlo y liberar a la persona infectada. No es tan distinto a lo que ya hemos hecho antes."

"Eso es cierto, pero por lo que hemos visto, no todas las personas se transforman en monstruos." Dijo Moon, "Tendremos que ser cuidadosas."

"La imagen ha cambiado de nuevo." Avisó Sailor Mercury. La nueva escena mostró a la región norte, en donde la devastación había sido total. El castillo de los reyes del norte había sido destruido junto a la ciudad que había florecido a su alrededor. La guardián blanca y un pequeño grupo de soldados estaban rodeados por cientos de infectados.

"_¡Resistan!" Gritó la princesa de las nieves, "¡Ya perdimos ciudad Juno, no perdamos nuestras vidas!" Los soldados respondieron con un grito de batalla, listos a vender cara la piel. En ese momento, la gema del guante de la guardián brilló pálidamente y ella se apresuró a responder, "¡Espero que tengas una buena sugerencia, no quiero morir aquí Kizu…!"_

_La voz del concejal se escuchó con claridad, "He descubierto cómo vencer estos nuevos parásitos, ellos no resisten bien los cambios súbitos de temperatura."_

_A pesar de la situación, la guardián blanca sonrió, "Esa sí es una buena noticia."_

"_Suerte." Dijo el concejal terminando la comunicación._

_La guardián blanca se preparó, cerró los ojos y cuando escuchó que los infectados se lanzaban contra ella y sus soldados, levantó su mano y gritó con todas sus fuerzas, liberando una onda helada que cubrió a los parásitos, congelándolos a todos._

"La maestra Sara es más fuerte de lo que pensé." Murmuró Sailor Venus, "Lástima que perdiera todo."

"Pero logró salir viva de ese combate." Ofreció Sailor Mars, "Pudo haber sido peor."

"¿Han notado los nombres de las dos ciudades que hemos visto?" Preguntó Luna pensativa.

"Sí, se llaman igual que dos de los asteroides más grandes del sistema solar." Dijo Mercury, "También es el nombre de dos de las miembros del cuarteto amazonas."

"Ellas son las guardianes de Sailor Chibi Moon." Les recordó Artemis, "No me sorprendería para nada si las ciudades del este y del sur se llaman como las otras dos Sailor Asteroides."

"Ya lo veremos." Dijo Moon, "La imagen ha cambiado de nuevo."

_La guardián verde murmuró una maldición y se lanzó al suelo. Una fracción de segundo después, una pesada piedra se llevó parte de la pared y no la golpeó de milagro. Molesta, la baronesa del Este volvió a asomarse al exterior. Su ciudad estaba hecha pedazos. La guardián suspiró con tristeza y habló por medio de su guante, "Concejal, ¿me escucha? Ciudad Pallas está perdida. Ya evacué a mi gente, pero creo que no podré salir de aquí… yo no puedo cambiar la temperatura como los demás."_

"_Entonces quítales el aire." Dijo el Concejal luego de un momento de silencio._

"_¿Y cómo voy a lograr eso?"_

"_Usa tu poder para evitar que respiren." Explicó Kizu…, "Los parásitos no podrán resistirlo."_

"_Vale la pena intentarlo." Contestó la guardián verde, "Si funciona, volveremos a vernos."_

_Nura se levantó y saltó hacia la calle. La guardián verde logró esquivar a los infectados, se concentró y creó una corriente ascendente que acabó con el aire a su alrededor. Justo como dijo el concejal, los infectados cayeron poco a poco, "Increíble." Murmuró, "Funcionó."_

"Esa es una habilidad bastante hábil." Comentó Sailor Moon.

Mientras Moon hablaba, la escena cambió de nuevo. En esta ocasión les mostró la ciudad capital de la región sur, que era gobernada por Sarnath. La ciudad costera estaba en ruinas, destruida por los cañones de los barcos del ejército del Necromante. La imagen siguió avanzando hasta detenerse en un camino oculto que subía por el acantilado que subía junto a la playa. Por este camino corría Sarnath, que cubría una herida en su brazo derecho con su mano izquierda.

_El marqués se apresuró a entrar en una cueva oculta; una vez dentro, se encontró con que todas las personas en el refugio yacían mutiladas en el suelo. Desconcertado, caminó unos cuantos pasos y se topó con algo que lo hizo caer de rodillas, los cadáveres de una pareja mayor y una mujer joven casi idéntica a Hotaru "Esto es imposible…mis padres... mi novia... la gente de ciudad Ceres..."_

"_No esté triste marqués, usted pronto los seguirá." Le respondió una rasposa voz que surgió desde las profundidades de la cueva, pronto, Sarnath se encontró de frente con varios soldados infectados._

"_Es inútil intentar escapar." Dijo el segundo infectado, "Pronto morirá como los otros."_

_Sin decir más, los infectados levantaron sus arcos y apuntaron sus flechas hacia el marqués._

"_No voy a morir aquí." Murmuró Sarnath, "¡No sin vengar a mi familia!"_

_Antes de que los infectados dispararan sus flechas, el marqués corrió fuera de la cueva y saltó hacia el mar, cientos de metros abajo, "Ya está muerto." Anunció un infectado luego de mirar y no ver a nadie._

_Pero Sarnath no murió, había nadado bajo el agua y llegó a una grieta en la que se había ocultado._

"No entiendo." Dijo Sailor Moon, "¿Después de eso, cómo pudo Sarnath unirse a los parásitos?"

"Tal vez está infectado y no puede controlarse." Ofreció Luna, "¿Quién puede saberlo?"

"Creo que veremos la respuesta pronto." Dijo Sailor Mercury, "Parece que algo importante va a pasar."

La escena que se presentó ante las Sailor Scouts mostraba el castillo diamante, rodeado por un enorme ejército de infectados y criaturas que las Scouts reconocieron como diablos del desierto, el Gran Necromante estaba de pie frente a las puertas del palacio.

"_Es una situación desesperada." Suspiró Vidar, que junto al guardián gris y al negro, observaba todo desde la muralla exterior, "El reino del norte cayó y perdimos las tres regiones de Celephais, estamos rodeados y los otros guardianes no han regresado…ya sólo nos queda luchar hasta la muerte."_

"_Calma su majestad." Pidió el concejal, "Vamos a sobrevivir a esto, se lo prometo."_

"_También yo." Dijo el guardián gris, "Haremos lo imposible para salvarlo."_

_El rey no respondió, ya que la voz del Necromante se escuchó en ese momento._

"_¡Vidar!" Gritaba el hechicero, "¡Has sido derrotado, déjame entrar y te dejaré vivir!"_

"_¡Mientes brujo!" Respondió el rey, "¡Y yo jamás me rendiré ante ti!"_

"_En ese caso…" Respondió el Necromante, "Enfrentarás tu destino. Tropas, ata…!"_

"_¡Alto!" Interrumpió el Concejal, saltando hacia el gran Necromante, "Yo pelearé con usted."_

"_¿Crees que tú puedes ganarme?" Dijo el hechicero luego de esquivar al concejal, que había intentado golpearlo al caer, "Yo controlo la magia negra, tus poderes oscuros no pueden contra los míos."_

"_Demuéstrelo." Le desafió el guardián negro, "Pruebe que no puedo ganarle."_

_El Necromante gruñó, "¡Atrás!" Ordenó a sus tropas, "¡Me encargaré de esta basura yo mismo!"_

_Lo primero que hizo el Gran Necromante fue atacar con una serie de lanzas de roca, las que el guardián negro detuvo con una barrera de energía oscura y luego contraatacó con una descarga que impactó de lleno en el Necromante, lanzándolo sobre sus tropas. "Esa gema no es para usted." Dijo el concejal mientras el hechicero se levantaba, "Devuelva el guante de poder, no es suyo."_

"_¡Jamás!" Gritó el Necromante, "¡Es mío, tendrás que matarme para recuperarlo!"_

"_Si es la única forma." Respondió Kizu…, "Dark Windhammer!" Al exclamar esto, el guardián negro lanzó un tornado de oscuridad que atrapó al Necromante y lo elevó por los aires para después azotarlo con una fuerza terrible en el suelo. El concejal caminó hasta la orilla del cráter creado por su ataque y se asombró al ver que el Necromante aún vivía y no se veía muy lastimado._

"_¡Bravo!" Dijo el hechicero, "Si su esposa hubiera luchado así, tal vez no habría podido matarla."_

_El guardián negro se paralizó, "¿Qué ha dicho?… ¿Usted la mató?"_

"_¡Sí, Yo la arrojé al vacío!" Gritó el Necromante, "¡Disfruté bastante verla retorcerse y morir!"_

"_¿No fue un a-a-accidente?" Tartamudeó Kizu…, "¿Usted asesinó a mi amada Arcia?"_

"_¡Y también te mataré a ti!" Riendo, el hechicero atacó al guardián negro con una esfera azul que logró derribarlo y después lo enterró bajo una fila de lanzas de roca que derrumbó sobre él._

_Por un instante, pareció que el Necromante había ganado, pero entonces, las rocas que sepultaban al guardián negro se hicieron polvo ante una oleada de energía oscura que se extendió por varios kilómetros a la redonda, matando a todos los diablos del desierto que había en las cercanías y paralizando de terror a los infectados. Al centro del vórtice oscuro, se erguía un furioso guardián negro._

"_¡Maldito asesino!" Gritó el concejal "¡Pagará por lo que le hizo a mi esposa!"_

_En un parpadeo, el guardián negro tomó al Necromante por el cuello y descargó sobre él toda la oscuridad que salía de su guante, "¡Es un desgraciado!" Gritaba Kizu…, "¡Nunca lo perdonaré!"_

"El concejal da miedo." Dijo Sailor Venus, "Casi puedo sentir cómo la oscuridad me rodea."

"No lo entiendo." Agregó Mars, "Según la leyenda, el traidor destruía Celephais, pero parece que el culpable es el guardián negro y..."

"¡Eso es imposible!" Interrumpió Sailor Mercury, "¿Has olvidando quién es el que causó eso?"

"No lo hemos olvidado." Dijo Sailor Mars, "Pero él ha perdido el control, ¡mira a su alrededor, su poder lo está destruyendo todo!"

"Eso no va a suceder." Repitió Mercury, "¡Kuro no dejaría que la oscuridad lo dominara!"

"Espero que tengas razón." Dijo Sailor Júpiter.

"No vale la pena pelear por eso." Intervino Moon, "Yo confío en el juicio de Sailor Mercury y ustedes también deberían hacerlo, así que dejen de discutir y mejor veamos en qué termina todo esto."

Ante las palabras de Moon, las Scouts guardaron silencio y volvieron su atención a la pelea, que parecía estar a punto de terminar.

_El Necromante había caído de rodillas, el guardián negro aún lo sostenía con fuerza y ambos eran envueltos por un espiral de energía oscura que se revolvía cada vez con más y más fuerza hasta que estalló con un estruendo ensordecedor. Cuando el polvo se asentó alrededor del enorme cráter, el concejal seguía aún de pie frente al derribado hechicero, pero respiraba con mucha dificultad._

"_¡Vamos!" Exclamó el Necromante, "¡Deja que la oscuridad te de el poder para matarme!"_

_La mano del concejal se cerró en un puño y por un momento, todo parecía indicar que aplastaría la cabeza del hechicero de un golpe, pero al final se detuvo. Soltando al brujo, el concejal levantó el rostro y permitió que el sol, que resurgía entre la oscuridad que él había liberado, le acariciara el rostro._

"_¡Mátame!" Gritó el Necromante, que observaba incrédulo a su oponente, "¿Qué esperas?"_

"_No lo haré." Respondió el concejal, "Yo no soy como usted. No me entregaré a la oscuridad, no puedo hacerlo. Se lo debo a Arcia, sé que ella no querría esto."_

_En ese momento, el rostro del Necromante se llenó de furia, "¡Estúpido, un poco más y tú mismo habrías destruido este mundo!" levantándose con rapidez, el hechicero lanzó al guardián negro una esfera de energía que lo arrojó fuera del cráter, "¿Crees que me lastimaste? ¡Yo nací de la oscuridad y puedo controlarla, un inútil como tú no puede generar el poder oscuro para matarme!"_

_Justo entonces, una ola de hielo congeló al ejército de infectados, al hielo lo siguió una serpiente de llamas que cayó sobre el Necromante, al fuego lo siguió una potente descarga eléctrica que paralizó el humeante cuerpo del brujo y finalmente, una poderosa corriente de viento azotó al Necromante contra las murallas del castillo diamante. Antes de que el brujo pudiera levantarse, cuatro figuras ya se habían colocado frente al guardián negro._

"_Se tomaron su tiempo para llegar al castillo." Dijo el guardián gris._

"_Tuvimos que abrirnos paso entre los infectados." Explicó el guardián rojo._

"_Pero nos apresuramos cuando esa columna de oscuridad comenzó a elevarse hacia el cielo." Agregó la guardián verde, "¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?"_

"_Intenté vencer al Necromante, pero no logré hacerlo." Respondió el concejal mientras se levantaba._

"_¡Suficiente!" El Necromante no le dio tiempo a los guardianes de hacer nada, quitándose el guante y apretándolo en su mano izquierda, recitó con rapidez un hechizo que abrió el suelo, "¡Tal vez no pueda usar este guante como ustedes, pero con mi magia puedo usarlo para destruir este mundo!"_

"_¡Deténganlo!" Gritó el concejal, pero fue inútil, el Hechicero atrapó a todos los guardianes entre dos enormes piedras antes de que pudieran atacarlo, incapacitándolos por completo. _

"_¡Vencí!" Rió el brujo, observando complacido como las grietas se abrían cada vez más, partiendo al planeta en pedazos, una de las enormes heridas en la tierra incluso se había tragado al congelado ejército de infectados y más allá, una montaña se partía en dos. "¡Este mundo morirá hoy!"_

"_¡Yo aún puedo enfrentarte, no permitiré que consigas tu objetivo!" _

"_¿Tú, Vidar?" El hechicero rió con ganas, "No pudiste hacerlo la primera vez que me enfrentaste."_

_El rey empuñó su cetro y miró fijamente al Necromante, "¡Esta vez no habrá dudas!"_

"_Entonces veamos de qué estás hecho." Sonrió el brujo mientras atacaba a Vidar con su magia. En el último momento, Vidar levantó su cetro y lo usó para dispersar el ataque del hechicero y sin perder tiempo, saltó hacia su enemigo y cayó junto a él. Sorprendido, el Necromante soltó el guante café y se concentró en quitarle a Vidar el cetro de la fundación, pero el joven rey no lo permitió y los dos contrincantes terminaron luchando envueltos en la luz escarlata que despedía el rubí de la aurora._

"_¿Qué es esto?" Preguntó el hechicero sorprendido, "¡Nunca había sentido un poder similar a este!"_

"_¡Es el poder que acabará contigo!" Respondió Vidar, "¡Este es tu fin!"_

_El Necromante gritó de dolor y fue envuelto por un resplandor blanco que lo elevó hasta que desapareció en el firmamento con un último y cegador destello._

"_Ha terminado… pero fue demasiado tarde." Murmuró Vidar, que luego de recoger el guante café y constatar que la gema se había roto, miró derrotado la devastación que se extendía hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, su mundo estaba arruinado y herido de muerte._

"Al final fue tu padre quien ganó la guerra de la separación, pero ganó una victoria vacía." Dijo Luna con tristeza, "El planeta resultó dañado sin remedio, justo como en la leyenda."

"Y se convertirá en el anillo de asteroides." Comentó Artemis, "Pobre gente."

"¿Qué van a pasar ahora?" Preguntó Moon, "Recuerdo que la leyenda decía que Celephais fue evacuado luego de que sucedió esto, ¿eso es lo que veremos?"

"Parece que sí." Comentó Sailor Júpiter.

La imagen había cambiado de nuevo, mostrando ahora lo que había sucedido con Celephais luego del final de la guerra. Podía verse que el planeta como tal ya no existía. Sólo quedaban cinco enormes islas que flotaban alrededor del resplandeciente centro y que eran seguidas por una fila de pedazos más pequeños que se extendían por el cosmos describiendo una enorme curva. De cuando en cuando, algún pedazo de las cinco islas se desprendía con un estruendoso crujido.

"Qué triste final." Murmuró Moon, "El planeta de mi padre murió y así fue como nació el anillo de asteroides… que ironía… cuatro Sailor Scouts nacerán en el futuro a raíz de esta destrucción."

"Pero serán las protectoras de tu hija." Le recordó Luna, "No olvides eso."

Moon no respondió, pues la imagen se acercó a la mayor de las cinco islas y descubrieron que allí estaba el castillo diamante. Pronto, las Scouts se encontraron dentro de una amplia estancia en la que, sentados en una mesa, los guardianes, Sarnath y el rey Vidar sostenían una discusión.

"_La primera fase de la evacuación fue completada." Indicó Vidar, "Logramos enviar a un noventa y cinco por ciento de los sobrevivientes en cápsulas de animación suspendida a algunos de los planetas cercanos. Si todo sale bien, llegarán a salvo y sin recordar que alguna vez vivieron aquí."_

"_Aún no comprendo porqué debemos borrarles la memoria." Comentó la guardián verde._

"_Para evitar que tengan un mal sueño durante su viaje." Respondió el concejal Kizu…, "Una pesadilla puede ser mortal para alguien en estado de hibernación."_

"_Las cápsulas restantes ya están listas." Informó Sarnath, "Sólo falta evacuar a los miembros de la guardia real, pero ellos juraron que no se irán a menos de que usted también lo haga, majestad."_

"_Lo entiendo." Respondió Vidar, "Pero yo me quedaré aquí y compartiré el destino de nuestro mundo. Sobre los soldados, yo los convenceré de marcharse. Pueden retirarse, la reunión ha terminado."_

_En otro lugar, frente a la torre que había construido Arcia, Sarnath y el concejal hablaban mientras observaban la imponente construcción._

"_Odio esta torre." Admitió Kizu…, "Aquí mataron a mi esposa, quisiera verla destruida pero…"_

"_¿Pero?" Preguntó el marqués, "Ya no importa si alguien la destruye, ¿porqué no lo hace?"_

"_Es lo único que me queda para recordarla, además de que es su máxima creación. Arcia me dijo una vez que estaba segura de que la torre podría resistir una eternidad en pie."._

"_Al menos usted tiene algo tangible para recordar a la mujer que amaba." Dijo Sarnath, "Yo no tengo nada como esto…el hogar de mi familia ya no existe."_

"_Lo lamento, no debería quejarme." Dijo el concejal, cerrando los ojos un momento._

"_Está bien." Respondió el marqués mientras admiraba la torre, recorriéndola con la mirada cuando, de pronto, su rostro se ensombreció, "¿Qué es eso?" Preguntó apuntando hacia el cielo._

"_Imposible." Musitó el concejal cuando vio lo que Sarnath había descubierto, "¡Estamos muertos!"_

Las Scouts se estremecieron al observar lo que había alarmado tanto a Sarnath y al concejal. Era una enorme estructura negra de roca y metal más grande que una ciudad y que flotaba amenazante hacia el castillo diamante. No podían verla completa, pero su tamaño impresionaba terriblemente.

"¿Qué demonios es eso?" Exclamó Sailor Mercury "¡Esa estructura es imposible, no… no lo entiendo!"

"Tampoco yo." Respondió Luna, "Pero es detestable, es lo más horrible que he visto."

"A mi me enferma." Dijo Sailor Júpiter, "Sólo mirarla me hace sentir mal."

"Yo siento lo mismo." Admitió Sailor Venus, "Verla me revuelve el estómago."

"Esa cosa es totalmente maligna." Dijo Sailor Mars, "¿Me pregunto qué será?"

"Es en donde viven los antiguos." Contestó Moon, su mirada fija en los eventos que se desenvolvían frente a ella, "Justo como decía la leyenda… este es el verdadero final de Celephais.

_La enorme masa negra se detuvo junto el borde de la isla donde estaba el castillo diamante y reveló que en su parte superior había una gigantesca ciudad de columnas y edificios retorcidos y siniestros que se elevaban por cientos de metros. De un extremo de la ciudadela se abrió una gran puerta de la que salió el Necromante, seguido de cerca por un ejército de grotescas criaturas. Algunas tenían una forma ligeramente humana, pues muchos caminaban sobre dos pies y tenían dos brazos que terminaban en muñones similares a manos, pero casi todos tenían alas de polilla y de sus hombros y estómagos surgían apéndices extras similares a tentáculos que se mecían maliciosamente de un lado a otro. Los rostros de las criaturas mostraban una variedad de formas terribles, algunos tenían un ojo y otros tres, mientras que otros no los tenían. Algunos poseían fauces verticales que se extendían desde la base de su cabeza hasta llegar a la parte superior y otros sólo exhibían unas fuertes y babeantes tenazas. Entre ellos se distinguía uno, el más similar a un hombre, que caminaba muy cerca del Necromante. Esta criatura era gris, no tenía boca ni nariz y sus ojos eran dos pozos de oscuridad. Era Kernath. La monstruosa procesión de criaturas avanzó hasta las puertas del Castillo Diamante, frente a las que se detuvieron y esperaron a que el Necromante hablara._

"_¡Vidar!" Gritó el brujo, "El centro de tu planeta por fin está expuesto, eso es perfecto, mi dios podrá consumir su energía. Pero antes, ¡Saldaré una cuenta pendiente que tengo contigo, voy a matarte!"_

_El rey Vidar salió a enfrentar a su enemigo y después de mirarlo, respondió, "Eres un ser digno de lástima, que sólo vive para causar daño… Si he de morir hoy, que así sea, ¡pero juro que no dejaré que tomes la energía del centro de mi mundo!" el rey Vidar dijo esto último con una sonrisa._

"_Veo que al fin te has vuelto loco." Respondió el Necromante._

"_No estoy loco" Dijo Vidar, que entonces apuntó con su cetro y disparó hacia el centro del planeta un rayo de luz escarlata que comenzó a hacer vibrar la enorme masa de energía._

"_¿Qué haces?" Gritó el Necromante sin entender lo que pasaba._

"_¡Lo necesario para detenerte!" En ese momento, el poder que poseía el centro de Celephais se dispersó en cuatro partes que salieron disparadas hacia los otros cuatro asteroides mayores y se fundieron con ellos. De inmediato, estos asteroides se alejaron y se perdieron entre los demás que ya casi habían terminado de formar al anillo que dividía al sistema solar, "¿Crees ser capaz de encontrar la energía de mi mundo ahora?"_

_El Necromante y sus acompañantes rugieron como bestias salvajes, revolviéndose furiosos frente a las puertas del castillo diamante, "¡Mátenlo junto a todos los que estén con él!" Gritó el hechicero mientras se alejaba velozmente, "¡Destruyan ese maldito castillo!"_

_Vidar, de pie sobre la muralla, esperó a que los invasores se echaran a vuelo y entonces llamó a sus soldados, "¡Adelante, por la última defensa de nuestro hogar, al combate!"_

_El llamado fue respondido de inmediato, los cinco guardianes aparecieron junto a su rey y saltaron con él al combate. Abajo, los últimos soldados que aún estaban allí se unieron a la lucha._

_A pesar de estar en desventaja ante el superior número de sus enemigos, los soldados de la guardia real peleaban con una furia inigualable y delante de ellos, los guardianes hacían lo mismo. El guardián gris y el rojo defendían el flanco izquierdo del palacio, mientras que la guardián blanca y verde protegían el lado derecho, al frente, el guardián negro y el rey avanzaban entre las filas enemigas. _

_El Necromante había logrado llegar a un lugar seguro lejos del combate y observaba divertido la batalla. Junto a él estaba Kernath. De repente, una fuerza invisible atrapó a Kernath y lo estrelló contra el suelo para después lanzarlo lejos. Sorprendido, el hechicero se volvió y se encontró con Sarnath. "¡Marqués, qué gusto!" Saludó, "No esperaba verlo de nuevo."_

"_Hoy pagará por todo lo que ha hecho." Respondió Sarnath, "¡Voy a enviarlo al infierno!"_

_El Necromante volvió a reír, "Me gustaría ver que lo intente."_

_Sarnath no respondió y extendió sus manos hacia el Necromante, capturándolo en un agarre psíquico que apretaba cada vez más, "¡Usted mandó matar a mi familia!" Gritó, "¡Lo haré sufrir!"_

"_Interesante." Respondió el hechicero, que con un simple movimiento de su mano, escapó del apretón mental de Sarnath, "Tu alma está llena de odio, eso me será útil." Girando sus dedos, el Necromante le disparó a Sarnath una potente descarga de magia negra en el rostro y cuando terminó, el marqués cayó inerte al suelo, "Ya he borrado tu mente, ¡ahora tu cuerpo será mío!"_

"_¿Va a usar el cadáver de esta basura?" Preguntó Kernath, que comenzaba a incorporarse._

"_Por supuesto, su cuerpo es muy poderoso y murió lleno de odio. Cuando lo regrese a la vida, será un esclavo perfecto." El hechicero volteó a Sarnath boca arriba y le vació en el pecho y en las piernas una sustancia extraña proveniente de un frasco que llevaba oculto en su ropaje, "¡Esta sangre de parásito me permitirá revivirlo y convertirlo en un ser obediente y mortal!"_

"_Creo que algún día lo traicionará, lo odia demasiado." Gruñó Kernath._

"_Sólo el amor podría purificar su alma de nuevo, y él ya no tienen a nadie a quien amar."Respondió el Necromante, "Además, le quitaré esa inútil emoción para que nunca me traicione."_

"_Si usted lo dice." Murmuró Kernath, "Yo preferiría dejarlo aquí."_

"_Lo que tú prefieras no importa." Respondió el Necromante, "Ahora cállate y trae a Sarnath."_

_La batalla había llegado a su etapa final, a pesar de sus esfuerzos y de que lograron vencer a una gran cantidad de antiguos, los soldados de la guardia real habían sido masacrados y ya no quedaba ninguno vivo. Sólo los guardianes y Vidar se mantenían luchando._

"_Aún quedan muchos." Dijo el guardián gris, "¡No creo que podamos resistir mucho más!"_

"_¡Debemos hacer algo pronto!" Exclamó la guardián blanca, "¿Alguien tiene una idea?"_

"_¡Combinemos nuestro poder!" Sugirió la guardián verde, "¡Podría funcionar!"_

"_¡Es una locura!" Dijo el guardián rojo, "¡Poseemos elementos opuestos, la energía nos haría polvo!"_

"_¡No, ella tiene razón!" Intervino el guardián negro, "¡Sí podría funcionar, si agregamos nuestro poder al del cetro de la fundación, podríamos acabar con los antiguos de un solo golpe!"_

"_¡Entonces hagámoslo!" Ordenó Vidar, "¡Es nuestra única opción!"_

_Los guardianes asintieron y pusieron sus manos sobre el cetro de la fundación, canalizando todo su poder a través del rubí de la aurora._

"_Queda en sus manos, su majestad." Dijo el concejal Kizu…, "Yo sé que puede hacerlo."_

_Vidar respiró profundamente y se concentró, cuando estuvo listo, levantó el cetro y gritó "Final Element Storm!" Liberando sobre el campo de batalla una verdadera tormenta multicolor que consumió a los antiguos y que incluso destrozó un parte de la horrible fortaleza. Cuando la furia elemental del ataque de Vidar cesó, no quedaba ninguno de esos horribles seres con vida en los alrededores. _

"_¿Ganamos?" Preguntó la guardián verde, que al igual que sus compañeros, apenas se tenía en pie._

"_Al menos creo que los hemos hecho huir." Respondió el rey al observar cómo la fortaleza se elevaba y comenzaba a flotar lentamente hacia ellos._

"_¡Su victoria aquí no significa nada!" Les gritó un furioso Necromante desde un balcón, "¡Absorberé la energía del tercer planeta de este sistema y despertaré a nuestro dios!"_

"_¡Nunca!" Respondió Vidar, "¡Yo te detendré!"_

"_No podrás hacerlo muerto." Dijo el Necromante, quien le lanzó algo a Vidar para luego desaparecer dentro de la Fortaleza, sus risas haciendo eco mientras la ciudadela se alejaba._

_En ese momento, Vidar cayó de espaldas, su rostro completamente pálido. El tallo de una flor negra le había perforado el hombro izquierdo y le había causado una herida bastante desagradable._

"_¡El rey está herido!" Exclamó el guardián gris, que corrió hacia Vidar, "¡Creo que fue envenenado!"_

"_¡Será mejor que lo llevemos al castillo!" Sugirió el guardián rojo._

"_El Castillo Diamante ya no existe." Dijo la guardián verde, señalando las ruinas de lo que antes fue un orgulloso palacio, "Los antiguos lo destruyeron, ¿no lo habías notado?"_

"_Pero la torre aún está en pie." Observó la guardián blanca, "¡Llevémoslo allá!"_

"_De acuerdo." Aceptó el guardián negro "Allí podremos hacer algo por él."_

"Mi padre…" Murmuró Sailor Moon, "¿Por qué…?"

"Estoy segura de que van a salvarlo." Le aseguró Sailor Venus, "La prueba de que lo consiguieron es que tú estas aquí con nosotros."

Moon logró sonreír, "Es cierto, pero no me gusta verlo lastimado."

"Ya están curándolo." Anunció Sailor Mars. La imagen había cambiado y ahora mostraba a los guardianes de pie en torno al rey Vidar, a quien habían acostado en una cama. El grupo estaba en una habitación circular bastante bien iluminada. Extrañamente, era el guardián gris quien se ocupaba de cerrar la herida, pues ya le habían sacado a Vidar la flor que lo había envenenado.

"_No está coagulando." Anunció el guardián gris, "Ya cerré la herida, pero el sangrado continúa."_

"_¿Algún descubrimiento sobre el veneno?" Preguntó la guardián blanca._

"_Aún no." Respondió el guardián negro, que había estado usando el instrumental de Teloth para analizar la flor, "Nunca había visto una planta como esta, no sé cuál es su agente venenoso."_

"_Puedo intentar cauterizar la herida con un poco de fuego." Ofreció el guardián rojo._

"_Podrías matarlo." Contestó el guardián gris, "Olvídalo, nuestros poderes no sirven para sanar."_

"_Creo que yo puedo hacerlo." Dijo la guardián verde en voz baja, "No soy tan fuerte como ustedes en el combate, pero tengo la sensación de que podría curarlo. Por favor, déjenme intentar."_

"_Déjala hacerlo." Ordenó el guardián negro, "Ella tiene más posibilidades de conseguir algo que yo."_

_El guardián gris se separó del rey y permitió que la guardián verde se hincara junto a él y apoyara sus manos sobre la herida. La guardián cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, entonces, su gema comenzó a brillar con un cálido resplandor esmeralda y un gentil viento envolvió la habitación. _

"_Sí, creo que ya lo tengo." Anunció la guardián verde, "Healing Wind!" Con estas palabras, un suave viento giró sobre la herida y cuando la mujer retiró sus manos, sólo quedaba una pequeña cicatriz. El rey recuperó su color y comenzó a respirar normalmente pero a pesar de eso, no despertó._

"_Está en hibernación." Anunció el guardián gris. "No sé cómo sucedió, pero al menos esto permitirá que su cuerpo se recupere mejor del daño que pudo haber causado el veneno."_

"_Gracias Nura." Dijo el guardián negro, "Sin ti el rey habría muerto."_

_La guardián verde sonrió, "No fue nada, me alegra haber servido de algo."_

"_Sin embargo, tendremos que poner al rey en una cápsula de animación para evitar que muera mientras está hibernando." Agregó el concejal, "Además de que tenemos otras cosas qué atender."_

_Los guardianes no tardaron en colocar al rey en una cápsula de color blanco que en la parte superior tenía una ventana de cristal que permitía observar al joven rey dormido en su interior. Habían colocado a Vidar lo mejor posible, con sus manos sobre su pecho sosteniendo el cetro de la fundación y sobre su estómago, la gema café, que había absorbido al guante y ahora era sólo una piedra opaca y cuarteada._

"_¿Qué hacemos ahora?" Preguntó el guardián rojo._

"_Cumplir con la última voluntad del rey Vidar." Dijo el guardián gris, "Evitar que lo que pasó en nuestro mundo suceda de nuevo. No hay otra opción, si nos quedamos aquí moriremos."_

"_Entonces usemos las cápsulas de hibernación para seguir al Necromante." Sugirió la guardián verde._

"_Es arriesgado." Dijo la guardián blanca, "Sarnath era el experto en usarlas y parece que ha muerto."_

"_Hay una manera mejor de lograrlo." Indicó el concejal, "Ooth Nagari no era de nuestro planeta. Llegó aquí en un transporte bastante avanzado. Yo sé donde está y podremos usarlo si aún funciona."_

"_¿Es lo bastante grande para todos?" Preguntó el guardián rojo._

"_Teloth me contó que serviría bien para diez personas." Respondió el guardián negro, "¿Qué dicen?"_

"_Hagámoslo." Aceptaron los guardianes al unísono._

"_Sólo nos faltaría hacer una algo más." Dijo el concejal, "Enviar al rey al planeta a donde iremos, allí podrá comenzar de nuevo cuando despierte y recrear nuestro reino."_

"_¿Pero cómo haremos eso?" Preguntó la guardián verde._

"_Con las turbinas de las cápsulas de hibernación, sólo tendremos que programar la dirección y separar la torre de los cimientos." _

_Poco después, la torre había sido modificada y las cápsulas acopladas a sus cimientos. No muy lejos, los guardianes subían a la nave de Ooth Nagari, una esfera gris que se sostenía sobre seis piernas de metal._

"_Las cápsulas se activarán poco después de nuestro despegue." Anunció el guardián rojo._

"_Entonces ya sólo nos queda partir." Dijo el guardián negro, activando los motores de la nave._

_Con una fuerte explosión, la nave de Nagari despegó, alejándose de lo que quedaba de Celephais. Poco después, las cápsulas en la base de la torre se activaron y encendiendo sus turbinas, alzaron a la gigantesca construcción y la enfilaron lentamente hacia el tercer planeta del sistema solar._

"Una misión sin retorno." Comentó Sailor Júpiter, "No envidio el destino de los guardianes."

"Estoy de acuerdo." Dijo Sailor Mars, "Pero nosotras hemos estado en situaciones parecidas a esa."

"Lo sé, y no es algo que me guste recordar."

"La imagen ha cambiado." Indicó Sailor Venus, "Es bastante… desagradable."

Como Venus había dicho, la nueva escena se desarrollaba durante el día y en ella podía verse a la fortaleza flotando sobre el océano. Cuando la imagen se acercó más a la repulsiva ciudadela, las Scouts se encontraron con un cuadro temible. Una plaza de grandes extensiones había sido el escenario de una batalla, pues allí se veían los cadáveres de incontables antiguos, aún más grotescos y detestables que los que habían atacado Celephais. Al centro de esta masa de cuerpos inertes, los guardianes apenas se mantenían en pie, estaban en un estado lamentable y a simple vista podía verse que su fuerza había sido casi extinguida durante la pelea. Detrás de ellos, estaba la nave de Nagari, afortunadamente intacta. En la dirección contraria se elevaba un siniestro templo de dimensiones ciclópeas, cuyas puertas, rojas como la sangre, bostezaban hacia un oscuro corredor que parecía absorber la luz a su alrededor. Fue el guardián negro quien dio el primer paso hacia el santuario y sus compañeros se apresuraron a seguirlo, pero cuando estuvieron frente al templo, los guardianes se detuvieron, el miedo dibujándose en sus rostros.

"_No puedo entrar allí." Anunció la guardián verde mientras se sentaba en una piedra y se abrazaba a sí misma, "Llegué a mi límite, si veo una criatura más, me volveré loca… ya no puedo soportarlo."_

"_Estamos juntos en esto." Dijo el guardián rojo, "No puedes quedarte aquí."_

"_Ya hemos llegado muy lejos para abandonar nuestra misión." Agregó el guardián gris._

_La guardián blanca se sentó junto a su amiga y luego de abrazarla, miró a sus compañeros, "¿Cómo pueden hablar así? No podemos obligarla a entrar si no lo desea."_

"_¡Si nos abandona, tendremos menos probabilidades de sobrevivir!" Respondió el guardián rojo._

"_¡Ya basta!" Intervino el guardián negro, "¡No podemos perder tiempo en discutir esto; si la baronesa no puede entrar al templo por la razón que sea, entonces no podemos obligarla!"_

"_Pero…" Comenzó el guardián gris, "…Las órdenes del rey Vidar…"_

"_Yo no hago esto por el rey." Respondió el guardián negro, "Lo hago porque yo lo he decidido, es por eso que no pienso obligar a nadie a seguirme si no quiere hacerlo."_

"_Yo sí quiero." Respondió el guardián gris, "Como capitán de la guardia real, cumpliré mis órdenes."_

"_También yo." Dijo el guardián rojo, "Ya he llegado muy lejos como para no ir hasta el final del viaje."_

"_Yo también los acompañaré." Finalizó la guardián blanca, "Debo ver que se haga justicia."_

"_Perdónenme." Pidió la guardián verde, "Yo… no puedo seguirlos… lo siento…"_

_El concejal se acercó a la joven mujer y la tomó suavemente por los hombros, "No tienes porqué disculparte Nura, has hecho tu mejor esfuerzo y has sido una guardián digna y valiente. Además, alguien tiene que asegurarse de que la nave no sea destruida mientras nosotros acabamos con los planes del Necromante, ése será tu trabajo, proteger nuestro medio de escape." _

_La guardián verde sonrió débilmente y asintió, "… Gracias… de verdad… gracias concejal Kuro…"_

_El concejal le devolvió la sonrisa y sin decir más, entró al templo, seguido por los otros guardianes._

_Cuando se quedó sola, la guardián se levantó y comenzó a andar hacia la nave, pero una horrible risa la detuvo, al girarse para enfrentar al dueño de esa risa, la joven mujer se encontró con un asqueroso monstruo de piel gris: Kernath._

"_¡Eres una cobarde!" Rió el monstruo, "¡Una débil traidora como tú será fácil de matar!"_

"_¡Déjame en paz!" Gritó la guardián al tiempo que retrocedía, "¡Ya no quiero pelear!"_

"_¡Entonces muere!" Siseó Kernath al tiempo que saltaba sobre su presa._

_La guardián reaccionó sólo en el último momento, liberando una corriente de viento circular que envolvió a Kernath y lo estrelló en contra de una retorcida columna, entonces, la guardián verde usó lo que le quedaba de poder y desató un vendaval que colapsó el inmenso pilar encima del monstruo. _

"_No eres… tan débil." Gimió Kernath, que salió arrastrándose de entre los escombros. El cuerpo del ser había sido prácticamente destrozado y ahora se disolvía en una masa negra que se escurría entre las grietas del piso, "Pero… no es el fin, juro que te mataré así me tarde miles de años…" Dicho esto, la criatura terminó de volverse líquida y desapareció._

_Dentro del templo, los guardianes pudieron recorrer sus pasillos de altos muros sin la mayor dificultad hasta que llegaron a una amplia habitación en la que fueron recibidos por Sarnath._

"_Son ustedes enemigos bastante formidables." Les dijo, "Pero no podrán pasar de aquí."_

"_No está infectado." Avisó el guardián negro, "Mi gema no detecta la presencia de un parásito en él."_

"_¿Entonces qué lo controla?" Preguntó el guardián rojo, "¿Magia?"_

"_A mi no me controla nadie." Dijo Sarnath, "¡Ustedes me hirieron en Celephais y los mataré por eso!"_

"_Supongo que le han llenado la cabeza con basura en nuestra contra."Comentó el guardián rojo._

"_Yo lo mantendré ocupado." Ofreció el guardián gris, "Ustedes vayan por el Necromante."_

_Asintiendo, el resto de los guardianes corrió hacia la salida y Sarnath intentó detenerlos, pero una descarga eléctrica se lo impidió, "¿Qué demonios?"_

"_Lo siento marqués, pero tendrá que matarme para poder llegar a mis amigos." Advirtió el guardián gris, bloqueando el paso a Sarnath, "Aunque no tengo deseos de pelear con usted."_

"_En ese caso te mataré como pides."Respondió Sarnath y concentrándose, hizo levitar varias lozas del suelo y las arrojó hacia el guardián de la gema gris, quien logró esquivarlas todas. Molesto, Sarnath usó su poder mental y atrapó a su adversario contra la pared con tanta fuerza que ésta comenzó a romperse._

_El guardián gris respondió electrocutando a Sarnath, con lo que pudo liberarse, "¡Usted no es nuestro enemigo marqués, despierte!" Pidió el guardián acercándose a Sarnath._

"_¡Cállate!" Gritó Sarnath, "¡No trates de engañarme!"_

"_¡Le gustaría que el rey Vidar lo viera así?" Preguntó el guardián, "¿Cómo un traidor?"_

_Esas palabras confundieron a Sarnath, quien por un momento no supo qué hacer, pero al final, la determinación regresó a su rostro, "¡No creas que esto te dará la victoria!" Gritó al tiempo que intentaba golpear al guardián gris, "¡Tus mentiras no funcionan conmigo!"_

"_¡Deténgase!" Exclamó el guardián, mientras detenía el golpe y hacía girar el brazo de Sarnath, para seguir con un movimiento que le permitió detenerlo por la espalda, "¡Recuerde quién es en verdad!"_

"_¡Nunca, prefiero morir antes que ser vencido!" Respondió Sarnath, que usando su poder, derribó la habitación entera sobre él y el guardián gris, matándolos a ambos._

_Más adelante, el resto de los guardianes habían caído en una trampa y no podían moverse. Se encontraban en un angosto pasillo cuyas paredes estaban llenas de púas y que se cerraban lentamente._

"_Creo que yo puedo sacarnos de aquí." Dijo el guardián negro._

"_Olvídalo." Interrumpió la guardián blanca, "Es mejor que guardes tus fuerzas. Tú eres el único que puede enfrentar sólo al Necromante. Yo abriré la trampa, ustedes sigan sin mi."_

"_Pero Sara…" Comenzó el guardián rojo, "No puedes…"_

"_¡Hagan lo que les digo!" Ordenó la princesa de las nieves, quien cerrando los ojos, creó dos gruesas barras de hielo que al crecer, lograron separar los muros lo suficiente como para que sus compañeros pudieran pasar a salvo entre las púas. El guardián negro y el rojo se miraron y corrieron fuera del mortal pasillo, pero justo en cuanto salieron, las paredes presionaron con más fuerza y quebraron el hielo, causando así que las espinas mataran a la guardián blanca._

_El guardián rojo y el guardián negro siguieron adelante y llegaron a una enorme habitación circular en cuyo centro había una esfera a la cual estaban conectados infinidad de tubos que surgían del suelo y que le transferían partículas de energía blanca y brillante._

"_Increíble." Dijo el guardián rojo, "Están alimentando esta esfera con luz blanca. ¿Cómo es posible?"_

"_El Necromante debió aprender a usar nuestra tecnología cuando fingió ser el príncipe… ¿pero a qué le están quitando la luz blanca?" Se preguntó el guardián negro, "¿Y para qué?"_

"_Es un experimento." Respondió el Necromante, que apareció de repente, "Y llegaron a tiempo para que pueda probarlo. ¡Vaal Djoh Despierta y destruye a mis enemigos!" Al decir esto, el huevo se quebró y una cosa horrible salió de su interior. Era un monstruo con cabeza similar a la de un loro sin plumas y un mortal pico, con el cuerpo cubierto de un negro y grasoso caparazón, y de su abdomen salían docenas de largos tentáculos que terminaban en filosas pinzas, "¡No podrán vencer a mi máxima creación, los dos morirán aquí!" Amenazó el Necromante mientras salía del pequeño cuarto._

"_¡Cuidado!" Exclamó el guardián rojo, empujando al concejal fuera del camino de la bestia, pero al hacerlo no pudo evitar ser capturado entre los tentáculos del monstruo, "¡Déjeme aquí!" Gritó, "¡Vaya por el Necromante y acabe con él, si gasta su poder ahora y pierde en contra de ese brujo, nuestro sacrificio habrá sido inútil!"_

_El guardián rojo esperó a que su compañero saliera de la habitación y entonces lanzó una bola de fuego directo al pico del Vaal Djoh, lo que consiguió que el monstruo lo soltara. Esto no fue de gran ayuda, pues las pinzas de los tentáculos lo habían herido y sangraba bastante. La criatura lanzó sus brazos y logró atrapar de nuevo al guardián, apresándolo en un fuerte apretón del que no pudo soltarse ni evitar que el horrendo ser le clavara el pico en el hombro izquierdo. Ahogando un grito de dolor, el guardián tomó firmemente la quijada del monstruo y comenzó a incendiarlo. La bestia se revolvió, pero el guardián rojo no la soltó, viéndose incapaz de separarse de su presa, el Vaal Djoh le abrió el estómago con las pinzas de sus tentáculos, pero ni aún así logró romper el agarre incendiario del duque del Oeste. _

"_Nunca pensé… que moriría así…" Murmuró el guardián mientras se desvanecía, pero con un esfuerzo final, liberó todo su poder sobre la criatura y la hizo arder hasta que quedó hecha cenizas. Sonriendo por última vez, el guardián rojo cayó de espaldas, muriendo poco después de tocar el suelo._

"¿Cómo pudieron permitir que los vencieran así?" Preguntó Artemis, "¡Podrían haber seguido juntos!"

"No hay manera de cambiar eso." Respondió Luna, "Y no parecían tener otra opción."

Sailor Mars y Júpiter escuchaban en silencio, sin saber qué decir, ya que ver la muerte de Carlos y Keigo en su pasado como guardianes las había impactado bastante, detrás de ellas, Sailor Venus también se sentía un poco triste, pues estimaba bastante a la maestra Sara. Sailor Moon respetaba el silencio de sus compañeras, y Mercury intentaba prepararse para presenciar la muerte de quien sabía sería la siguiente víctima del Necromante: Kuro.

"¿Qué es este lugar?" Murmuró el gato blanco, "Parece una capilla del tamaño de un estadio de fútbol."

Las palabras de Artemis hicieron que las Scouts volvieran a concentrarse en la escena a su alrededor, que ahora les mostraba cómo el guardián negro entraba a un oratorio gigantesco, cuyas altas paredes decoradas con grotescos tallados, se elevaban por lo menos ochenta metros sobre el suelo. No había muebles en el lugar pero al fondo, podía verse un enorme sarcófago adornado con una serie de jeroglíficos y grabados en alguna lengua desconocida, en la parte superior de la tumba, podía verse esculpido un rostro horrible. El Necromante esperaba de pie, inmóvil frente al titánico ataúd.

"_Sabía que al menos usted llegaría hasta aquí Concejal." Dijo el brujo, mientras miraba fijamente al guardián, "¿le agrada el mausoleo principal de la Fortaleza? Darlugra, el gran dios antiguo, yace aquí esperando el día en que pueda despertar y destruir el universo, ¡y ese día será hoy!" _

"_Jamás." Dijo el guardián, preparándose para el combate, "No permitiré que eso suceda."_

_Entonces, el Necromante atacó, usando una ráfaga de magia negra, logró golpear al concejal y derribarlo, "¡Tú no me detendrás, pronto los antiguos volveremos a traer muerte y caos al cosmos!" _

_El guardián negro respondió con una descarga de oscuridad que destrozó el suelo y lanzó al Necromante hasta el sarcófago. El guardián negro se levantó y suspiró, su rostro no mostraba enojo, sólo una enorme tristeza, "Eso no pasará, no volverá a hacer lo que hizo en Celephais."_

_El Necromante logró levantarse trabajosamente y podía verse en su rostro que estaba claramente asustado, "¡Imposible!… tu poder es mayor que antes… pero no estás lleno de odio, ¿por qué?"_

"_Estoy demasiado deprimido por todo lo que me ha hecho como para odiarlo. Tal vez eso me permitió usar al máximo mi guante de poder. Pero no me importa, yo sólo quiero detenerlo." Respondió el guardián, atacando de nuevo al hechicero con un relámpago de oscuridad más potente que el anterior._

"_¡No perderé!" Gritó el Necromante, deteniendo el ataque del concejal con las manos, "¡No cuando estoy tan cerca de cumplir mi misión!"_

"_Le dije que lo detendría, y voy a hacerlo." Respondió el guardián, aumentando la fuerza de su ataque hasta que el Necromante no pudo resistirlo y fue arrojado contra el ataúd de su dios, envuelto en una bola de energía que finalmente estallo con él adentro._

_El Necromante estaba maltrecho, un horrible corte le abría todo el lado izquierdo del rostro, que le sangraba profusamente, sus brazos y piernas temblaban y no parecía poder levantarse. Al ver esto, el guardián negro suspiró y se dio la media vuelta, dispuesto a marcharse. Sin embargo, la risa del Necromante lo obligó a detenerse y mirar al vencido hechicero._

"_No has ganado nada, concejal…" Dijo el brujo, "¡Yo tengo una infinidad de mañanas para conseguir mi objetivo… igual que Darlugra… mi dios no morirá mientras esté durmiendo… y yo tampoco!"_

"_¿De qué habla?" Preguntó el guardián, "Usted está derrotado."_

_El Necromante rió con más ganas y comenzó a recitar algo en una lengua extraña y cuando terminó, su cuerpo lanzó un último destello y acabó convertido en piedra._

_Durante un momento, el guardián se limitó a observar la forma petrificada del brujo, pero poco a poco fue subiendo la mirada hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con los del rostro tallado en lo más alto del sarcófago, parecía que no podía dejar de mirarlos, hasta que con un grito, logró despegar la vista de esa cara, "¡Nunca, jamás haré lo que me pides!" Gritó y salió corriendo del lugar._

_Poco después, el guardián negro salió del templo y cansado, caminó hasta la nave de Nagari, en donde lo esperaba la guardián verde, que también se veía exhausta._

"_¿Los demás?" Preguntó ella._

"_Murieron." Respondió el guardián negro, entregándole a su compañera las gemas del resto de los guardianes, "Las almas de nuestros amigos reposan en su interior." Explicó, "Espárcelas por este mundo para que cuando llegue el momento, nuestros amigos puedan renacer."_

"_¿Renacer?" Murmuró una desolada guardián verde, "¡No mientas, eso es imposible!"_

"_Es posible. Estoy seguro de eso." Respondió el guardián negro, "Mientras sus almas duerman dentro de las gemas, hay una posibilidad de que ellos vuelvan a la vida en otro cuerpo y en otro tiempo."_

_La guardián verde apretó las gemas y luego de un momento de duda, asintió, "Lo haré. Confío en ti."_

"_Gracias Nura. Ahora, sube a la nave y aléjate lo más posible de este lugar."_

"_Pero… ¿te quedarás aquí?" Gritó ella, "¡Eso es una sentencia de muerte!"_

"_Aún tengo algo qué hacer." Respondió el concejal, "Hay una maldad oculta en este lugar que no debe resurgir, y la única forma de evitarlo es hundir la fortaleza en el mar bajo nosotros."_

"_Puedes intentar hacerlo desde lejos, no tienes que sacrificarte, ven conmigo."_

"_Ya tomé mi decisión, debo quedarme y cumplir con lo que debe hacerse." Contestó el guardián, su voz bastante triste, "Vete ya, alguien tiene que vigilar para que esto no suceda de nuevo."_

"_Está bien, haré lo que me pides." Dijo la guardián verde luego de un momento, gruesas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, "Reuniré a los guardianes de nuevo cuando llegue la hora… lo prometo."_

_El guardián negro sonrió, "Entonces, hasta que nos volvamos a ver."_

_La joven mujer cerró la compuerta y esperó a que su compañero se alejara para despegar. Mirando a través de la pequeña ventanilla de la nave, lo último que vio mientras se alejaba fue cómo una nube oscura envolvía a la fortaleza mientras esta se hundía en el mar._

"Eso fue bastante triste." Murmuró Sailor Venus. Detrás de ella, Sailor Mercury, Mars y Júpiter observaban en silencio mientras la imagen comenzaba a desvanecerse y a convertirse en algo distinto.

"Y sin embargo, es lo que nosotras habríamos hecho en una situación similar." Dijo al fin Mars, "Ya lo hemos hecho… al menos… él está vivo ahora… y también los otros."

"¿Pero podrán sobrevivir sin nuestra ayuda?" Se preguntó Sailor Júpiter, "No quiero que Carlos muera."

"Lo sabremos cuando nos encontremos con ellos." Dijo Sailor Mercury, "…Espero que acepten."

"No te preocupes, tenemos esto." Dijo Sailor Moon, mostrando el cetro de la aurora, "Sé que lo harán."

"Miren eso." Llamó Artemis, "Es la torre del rey."

Las Scouts miraron a la imagen, que ahora mostraba cómo la torre en la que dormía Vidar viajaba por el espacio, su curso fijo en la tierra. Pero de pronto algo falló, una de las cápsulas que impulsaban el edificio dejó de funcionar y esto cambió su trayectoria y su balance. Girando hacia la izquierda, la torre se estrelló en un lugar que las Sailor Scouts conocían muy bien: La Luna. La fuerza del impacto había creado un enorme cráter y había enterrado casi la mitad de la torre entre las rocas, dejando todo justo como ellas lo habían encontrado pocas horas antes.

"Eso quiere decir que sólo escalamos la mitad de la torre." Comentó Artemis.

"Cierto, el resto está enterrado." Agregó Luna, "Me impresiona que aún esté en pie."

Mientras hablaban, la imagen había cambiado de nuevo, en esta ocasión les mostró un amanecer lunar y a un grupo de personas ocupadas en levantar un campamento al pie de la torre, aparentemente su excursión había terminado. Entre ellos resaltaba una joven mujer, que llevaba su hermoso y largo cabello platinado atado en dos trenzas que le llegaban un poco más debajo de las rodillas. La joven poseía una belleza etérea y elegante, y llevaba puesto un uniforme idéntico al usado por Sailor Moon, con la única diferencia de que el suyo era completamente blanco.

"¿Madre?" Murmuro Moon.

"Sí." Respondió Luna, "Es la reina Serenidad, cuando tenía tu edad."

"_Princesa Serenidad, ya es hora de retirarnos." Avisó uno de los trabajadores, "Será mejor que regresemos en otra ocasión, con más personas y mejor equipo."_

"_No vine aquí para rendirme sin siquiera intentar escalar la torre." Respondió Serenidad, mirando con desconfianza la estructura, "Creo que subiré yo sola profesor."_

"_¡Pero princesa, aún no sabemos qué es la extraña energía que siempre ha existido en la cima de la torre ni qué la causa!" Dijo el profesor asustado, "¿Qué haremos si le pasa algo?"_

"_Mis padres me han enseñado a correr riesgos." Respondió la joven de cabello platinado, "Prometo que volveré pronto profesor. No se preocupe, regresaré si es demasiado peligroso."_

"_Supongo que no puedo detenerla." Respondió el investigador, "Bien, sólo tenga cuidado."_

_Sonriendo, Serenidad comenzó a subir las escaleras de la torre._

_Cuando alcanzó la cima, Serenidad se encontró con una plaza tapizada en mármol blanco en cuyo fondo se alzaba una gran puerta. La princesa caminó cuidadosamente hasta la puerta y una vez frente a ésta, empujó con todas sus fuerzas. Tras tres intentos, la pesada puerta se abrió. Sonriendo satisfecha, la princesa entró a la desconocida estancia. Serenidad entró a un salón redondo, de gran tamaño y vacío por completo a excepción de algunas máquinas extrañas que surgían del piso y de una extraña cápsula en el centro. Lentamente, la princesa caminó hasta la cápsula, era de metal, estaba fija en el piso y en su parte superior tenía una ventana. La joven intentó mirar por allí, pero la gruesa capa de polvo que cubría la cápsula le impidió apreciar su contenido. Serenidad sacudió la tierra con las manos y se encontró con algo que la hizo retroceder un poco. Pero después volvió a acercarse para mirar mejor. Allí dentro dormía un hombre joven y atractivo, su frente era adornada por una sencilla corona y sobre su pecho sostenía un cetro de plata en cuyo extremo brillaba un bello rubí._

"_Es… muy guapo." Murmuró Serenidad, riendo para sí, "No debería pensar en eso… debo avisar al profesor sobre esto… pero… creo que verlo otra vez no causará ningún problema." _

_La princesa volvió a acercarse y miró de nuevo por la ventanilla, apoyándose en esta ocasión sobre los costados de la cápsula. De pronto, la cubierta comenzó a vibrar y a expulsar una gran cantidad de un tibio vapor que forzó a Serenidad a retroceder. Cuando el humo se disipó, la princesa se encontró con que la cápsula se había abierto y que el hombre que antes dormía en su interior se había despertado y la miraba con curiosidad._

"_No imaginé que las ángeles fueran tan hermosas." Dijo el joven rey, "¿He muerto hace poco?"_

_Serenidad no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco, "No soy un ángel. Soy la princesa Serenidad, heredera del reino de la Luna… y usted no está muerto, ¿podría preguntar su nombre?"_

_El rostro del joven palideció, "¿Estoy vivo?" Preguntó levantándose, "¡Entonces debo llegar al tercer planeta, debo evitar que sea destruido!"_

_Serenidad se apresuró a ofrecerle apoyo al joven que se tambaleó luego de un par de pasos, "El tercer planeta del sistema no corre peligro." Le dijo, "Venga conmigo, le mostraré."_

_La princesa guió al joven fuera de la habitación y le mostró la esfera azul que flotaba en el espacio frente a ellos, "Allí lo tiene, el tercer planeta. Es llamado Tierra y como puede ver, está a salvo."_

"_Entonces… ellos lo detuvieron." Murmuró él, quien entonces notó que en una de sus manos sostenía la gema café, "Mi herida, debieron curarme y ponerme en hibernación y cuando mi mundo se destruyó, mi torre llegó hasta aquí de algún modo… ¿Qué pasaría con ellos?"_

"_¿Su planeta?" Preguntó Serenidad emocionada, "¿De dónde viene?"_

"_Mi mundo ya no existe, ahora es sólo un montón de rocas que separan el sistema solar."_

"_¿El cinturón de asteroides sí era un planeta?" Exclamó Serenidad, "¿Usted vino de allí?"_

_El rey miró a Serenidad de nuevo y suspiró, "Perdóneme, no contesté su pregunta princesa. Yo soy el rey Vidar, soberano del desaparecido reino de Celephais… ¿puedo hacerle yo una pregunta?"_

_Serenidad asintió y permitió que Vidar se separara de ella, pues al parecer ya podía sostenerse solo._

"_¿Cuánto tiempo he estado aquí, y cómo es que usted me encontró?"_

"_Esta torre ha estado en este lugar desde antes de la fundación del reino de la Luna y nadie la había explorado." Respondió ella, "Yo soy la primera que lo hace y así fue como lo encontré, Vidar."_

"_Me alegra que haya sido usted."_

"_¿Podría decirme porqué?"_

"_Porque su presencia ha hecho más fácil mi despertar." Respondió Vidar sonriéndole cálidamente._

La imagen comenzó a nublarse y a cambiar poco a poco. Mientras, Moon no podía evitar sentirse feliz por lo que había visto, y esperaba con ansias la siguiente pieza de información, deseaba más que nada saber qué había ocurrido después entre sus padres. Cuando la nueva escena apareció frente a ella y sus compañeras, no se decepcionó. El proyector de luz blanca les mostró una bella capilla, decorada espléndidamente con flores y listones blancos. Frente al altar y bajo la mirada de cientos de personas que llenaban el templo, estaban Serenidad, quien ahora se veía algunos años mayor y llevaba un sencillo pero hermoso vestido de bodas, y Vidar, quien vestía un elegante traje color hueso. La pareja irradiaba felicidad y escuchaba tomados de la mano las palabras del ministro que oficiaba la ceremonia.

"_Serenidad y Vidar." Dijo el ministro mientras sonreía, "Por la autoridad que me ha sido concedida, los declaro marido y mujer."_

_La multitud reunida en la ceremonia respondió al anuncio con un fuerte aplauso, mientras que la pareja sellaba su unión con un tierno beso que se prolongó por algunos segundos. Cuando la reina se separó de su ahora esposo, fue él quien se ocupó de secarle las lagrimas que le corrían por las mejillas._

"_Te amo Serenidad." Dijo él, "Y te juro que eso no cambiará sin importar lo que pase."_

"_Y yo te amo a ti, Vidar." Respondió a ella, "Y puedo jurar exactamente lo mismo."_

La imagen cambió de nuevo con rapidez, y en esta ocasión mostró a Vidar, sentado en una banca de uno de los extensos jardines del castillo de la Luna, el rey se mantenía ocupado escribiendo en un libro de cubierta marrón. De repente, el rey pareció sufrir un mareo y dejó caer el libro, luego de unos minutos en que respiró agitadamente, Vidar pareció sentirse mejor y recogió el libro, reanudando su escritura.

"¡El libro de leyendas de la reina Serenidad!" Exclamó Luna, que obviamente había reconocido el libro.

"Bien, esto confirma que lo escribió tu padre Moon." Dijo Artemis.

"A mi me preocupa que parece estar enfermo." Respondió Sailor Moon.

En ese momento, la reina Serenidad entró al jardín y se acercó a su esposo. La mujer sonreía abiertamente y cuando se sentó al lado de Vidar, le besó la mejilla y se recargó en él.

"_¿Podría interrumpirte un momento?" Preguntó la reina._

_Vidar cerró el libro y miró a su esposa, "Tú nunca serás una interrupción cariño, ¿Qué sucede?"_

_Serenidad rió en voz baja antes de responder, "Sucede que hoy es el día más feliz de mi vida."_

"_¿Y no piensas compartir la razón de tu felicidad conmigo?" Preguntó el rey._

"_Claro que sí, sin ti no habría sido posible." Dijo ella, "¡Querido, estoy embarazada!"_

_Vidar no respondió de inmediato, pero una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y sus ojos brillaron cálidamente, "¡Esto es una bendición!" Exclamó al tiempo que envolvía a la reina en un suave y gentil abrazo, "¡Mi amor, es lo mejor que pudo habernos sucedido, al fin lo hemos conseguido!"_

Nuevamente, la escena se borró y cambió poco a poco, mostrándole a las Scouts a la reina Serenidad y a Vidar, que estaban juntos disfrutando de la brisa del anochecer en uno de los amplios balcones del palacio. El embarazo de la reina estaba ya muy avanzado y el parto no tardaría ya mucho. La reina sonreía y acariciaba de cuando en cuando su vientre, mientras que Vidar la abrazaba por los hombros y ocasionalmente le besaba las manos.

"_¿Ya te has decidido por algún nombre para nuestra pequeña?" Preguntó Vidar, que miraba a su esposa con una total devoción, "Recuerda que me prometiste que me dirías el nombre esta noche."_

"_Ya lo he decidido." Dijo la reina mientras sonreía, "Quiero que nuestra hija se llame Serenity."_

"_La pequeña Serenity… Me gusta." Dijo el rey complacido, "Me gusta mucho."_

"_Me alegro." Respondió Serenidad, "Temía que pensaras que es muy similar al mío."_

"_Eso no tiene nada de malo." Contestó Vidar, "De hecho, eso hace que me agrade más."_

"_¿Sabes Vidar…?" La reina no terminó la frase, pues su esposo se dobló y cayó de rodillas, su rostro había perdido el color y parecía victima de un terrible dolor en el pecho._

_Serenidad se arrodilló junto a su esposo y lo ayudó a sentarse, "¡Vidar!" Gritó intentando que su voz no se quebrara, "¿Qué te sucede?"_

_Vidar respiraba con dificultad, "Es mi culpa… los experimentos que hice en la torre años antes de casarnos… sus consecuencias al fin me alcanzaron, la luz blanca que usé para… recargar las máquinas allí fue la mía… nunca pude recuperarme bien y eso acortó mucho mi vida… Serenidad… voy a morir…"_

"_¡No hables así!" Pidió ella, "¡No puedes morir, te necesito, nuestra hija te necesita!"_

"_Es… inevitable…" Murmuró Vidar, debilitándose aún más, "Amor… escucha bien… quiero que mi cetro… lo lleves a la punta de la torre… el proceso automático hará lo demás… por favor… no le digas a nuestra hija… nada sobre mi… no hasta que tenga… la edad… suficiente"_

"_No puedo hacer eso…" Dijo Serenidad, al borde de las lágrimas, "¡Tú no vas a morir! Resiste un poco más, ¡iré por el médico del palacio!"_

"_Ya no queda tiempo… nuestra hija no debe saber sobre mí… podría… intentar usar lo que hay en la torre antes de estar lista…" Dijo el rey con un suspiro, "La luz blanca de ese lugar… podría matarla… si activa las máquinas sin usar… la llave de plata…"_

"_Vidar…" Murmuró Serenidad, ahora sin poder contener las lágrimas, "No puedes dejarme sola, ¡te amo demasiado, no sé que haré sin ti!"_

"_Yo sí lo sé… tendrás a nuestra hermosa hija… y serás una gran madre… si ella pregunta por mí… dile que su padre… la quería mucho… al igual que… a ti…" Dijo el rey con gran esfuerzo._

"_Resiste Vidar…" Pidió Serenidad, "¡No te mueras por favor, no quiero perderte!"_

"_Yo tampoco… quisiera dejarte… pero no hay forma de evitarlo…" El rey volvió a sufrir un ataque de dolor y al final, usando toda la fuerza que le quedaba, logró hablar una última vez, "Adiós mi amor… te esperaré… en el paraíso…" _

"_¿Vidar?" Sollozó Serenidad, "¿Me escuchas?"_

_Pero Vidar ya no respondió. El rey había muerto._

"…_Adiós… mi amado esposo…" Temblando y con los ojos desbordados en lágrimas, la reina Serenidad se abrazó al cuerpo del hombre que había llenado de amor su corazón._

"¡No puede acabar así!" Murmuró Sailor Moon cuando la imagen se apagó. Después de esa última escena, la habitación recuperó su estado normal y las máquinas que habían formado el proyector de Luz blanca se detuvieron entre lastimosos chillidos.

"Bueno, al menos ahora ya sabemos a qué nos enfrentamos." Comentó Sailor Venus, sólo por decir algo.

"Tenemos problemas." Interrumpió Sailor Mercury que revisaba una serie de datos y registros en su mini computadora, "¡Una descarga de energía muy poderosa se dirige hacia nosotras a gran velocidad!"

"¿Estás segura?" Preguntó Artemis, "Yo no siento nada."

"De todos modos salgamos de aquí." Indicó Venus, quien tomó a Sailor Moon por el hombro, "Vamos ya Moon, no hay nada más aquí para nosotras y..."

"Chicas… ¡Al suelo!" Gritó Sailor Júpiter, que había sido la primera en abrir la puerta, sólo para encontrarse con una esfera de luz blanca que estaba por impactarse sobre ellas.

Entonces, las Sailor Scouts fueron envueltas por un hirviente resplandor blanco que lo consumió todo a su alrededor. Cuando la energía se disipó, la torre del rey ya no existía, había sido destruida por completo.

La historia continuará en el capítulo dieciocho.

Notas:

Como la mayoría de ustedes debe saber, los nombres de las Sailor Asteroides se basan en cuatro grandes asteroides del sistema solar, los cuales son: Ceres, Vesta, Juno y Pallas. Pensé que agregar esto al fanfic sería un buen detalle para conectarlo un poco más con los eventos del manga, espero que al menos les haya parecido un detalle interesante.

Otro punto importante es que las demás Sailor Scouts no fueron enviadas a la Luna hasta poco después del nacimiento de Sailor Moon, como se muestra en el manga (en el acto 41, sueño 8: Dead Moon Dream) cuando Neherenia aparece frente a la reina Serenidad. También es posible asumir que Luna y Artemis entraron al servicio de la reina Serenidad durante este periodo.

Si tienes comentarios, te agradecería que dejaras un review.

Por cierto, aún hay otra escena más.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Interludio # 4

El Necromante meditaba tranquilo en el salón del trono de la Fortaleza. A pesar de que había perdido a todos sus generales y a Kernath y de que Sarnath había decidido ponerse abiertamente en su contra, el brujo no estaba preocupado en lo absoluto. Había reunido ya suficiente luz blanca como para revivir a los grandes antiguos y también intentar despertar al supremo dios Darlugra, así que unas cuantas bajas y un desertor no le causaban ningún problema. El brujo continuó su meditación, pero de repente, un parásito se acercó corriendo a él y comenzó a gritar en un idioma extraño.

"¿Actividad extraña en la Luna?" Preguntó el Nercromante, "Vamos al observatorio."

No mucho después, el Necromante observaba a través de una hoguera de fuego verdoso lo que había llamado la atención de sus esclavos: La torre del rey.

"¿Así que esa horrible cosa sigue en pie y funcionando?" Se preguntó, "Interesante."

Uno de los parásitos se acercó y preguntó algo con ese horrible idioma que utilizaba.

"No. No enviaremos a nadie a investigar." Respondió el brujo. "La destruiremos de un golpe. ¡Disparen el cañón de luz blanca sobre esa torre y háganla polvo!"

Temblando, los parásitos se arrastraron por el piso, apresurándose a cumplir con la orden recibida.

En cuestión de minutos, el Gran Necromante observó complacido cómo un poderoso disparo de su cañón de luz blanca se impactaba sobre la torre del rey y la reducía a un montón de piedras inútiles. Riendo en voz baja, el hechicero se levantó y se dispuso a salir del observatorio, cuando otro parásito se le acercó y le comentó algo que hizo que el brujo murmurara una maldición.

"¿Intrusos?" Preguntó el Necromante, mirando de nuevo a la hoguera al tiempo que movía su mano sobre el fuego una y otra vez, hasta que entre las llamas apareció la imagen de Tuxedo mask y el resto de su grupo. Al ver que Sarnath estaba junto a los invasores, el brujo gruñó molesto, "Vaya, veo que sí tenemos visitas indeseables, incluyendo una maldita basura traidora. Bien, no importa, me ocuparé de ellos personalmente." Riendo malignamente, el hechicero salió de la habitación.


	19. En las manos del Gran Necromante

Aviso legal: Los personajes de Sailor Moon fueron creados por y son copyright de Naoko Takeuchi.

Los guardianes fueron creados para esta historia por mí, así como los antiguos. Si deseas usarlos para cualquier cosa, contáctame antes.

Ecos de otras vidas.

Por

Fabian Cruz

Capítulo dieciocho

En las manos del Gran Necromante.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Los pasajes de mármol negro y los altos techos de la Fortaleza habían resultado ser más elegantes de lo que las Sailor exteriores y Tuxedo Mask habían imaginado en un principio. De hecho, los amplios corredores y los arcos sostenidos por gruesas columnas plateadas no eran nada atemorizantes. A pesar de eso, dos cosas mantenían alerta al grupo. La primera eran las horribles estatuas de piedra que se podían ver ocasionalmente en los pasillos, la segunda era una fuerte sensación de que de algún modo, las estatuas estaban vivas.

"No me agradan esas cosas." Murmuro Sailor Saturn, que caminaba muy cerca de Sarnath a la cabeza del grupo, "Siento como si me estuvieran mirando."

"Probablemente lo hacen." Respondió Sarnath, "Son antiguos petrificados. Aunque sus cuerpos están muertos, sus mentes aún viven. Pero no te preocupes, no pueden hacernos nada."

"¿Por qué están así?" Preguntó Sailor Neptune, "¿Algún castigo?"

"No. Luego de que los guardianes mataran a casi todos, el Necromante convirtió en piedra a los que sobrevivieron. Pudo haberlos revivido hace meses, pero nunca supe por qué no lo hizo." Explicó Sarnath.

"Pues son horribles." Comentó Sailor Uranus, "No me gustaría verlos en carne y hueso."

"Estoy de acuerdo contigo." Agregó Pluto, "Sarnath, ¿Tomará mucho tiempo llegar a donde está el Necromante? Siento como si hubiéramos caminado ya por horas."

"Sé que este camino es el más largo, pero aquí no hay trampas." Dijo Sarnath, "No sean impacientes, ya no falta mucho para llegar a la capilla de la Fortaleza, allí está la sala de audiencias."

"Perfecto. Es preciso acabar con esto rápido, antes de que todo empeore." Indicó Tuxedo Mask desde el final de la fila, ya que había decidido cuidar las espaldas del grupo.

Sailor Pluto ignoró el resto de la conversación mientras recordaba su último encuentro con Kronos. Había ido a visitarlo poco después de que Sarnath aceptara meterlas a la Fortaleza y aún no lograba entender algunas de las cosas que el amo del tiempo le había dicho sobre Sarnath. Estaba tan ocupada pensando en esto, que no se dio cuenta cuando el grupo se detuvo y casi se estrella en la espalda de Sailor Uranus.

"No te distraigas." Le murmuró Sailor Uranus señalando a Sarnath, "Esto podría ser un truco de él."

"No lo creo." Respondió Pluto en voz baja, "Nos ha guiado bien hasta ahora."

Sailor Uranus no respondió y se concentró en la habitación en la que se habían detenido. Era una estancia de forma hexagonal alumbrada por una antorcha que colgaba en cada esquina. Al otro extremo se alzaban unas puertas enormes, decoradas con un tallado que mostraba dos seres de horrible apariencia sosteniendo una espada en cada una de sus manos.

"La entrada del templo del Necromante." Declaró Sarnath, intentando ocultar el miedo en su voz.

"¿Crees que él esté aquí?" Preguntó Sailor Saturn.

"Sólo lo sabremos si entramos." Indicó Tuxedo Mask.

Detrás de esas terribles puertas, el grupo se encontró en una inmensa catedral de techos aún más altos que los de los pasillos que habían recorrido antes. La estancia era iluminada por una gran cantidad de antorchas a excepción del fondo, en el que un enorme objeto cubierto por la oscuridad se mantenía fuera de vista. En el centro de la capilla había un altar que se elevaba sobre una plataforma y que estaba cubierto por una manta de tela verde y detrás, podía verse un trono vacío.

"El Necromante no está aquí." Dijo Sailor Pluto.

"Quizás está en el observatorio." Respondió Sarnath.

"Y quizás esto es una trampa." Opinó Uranus, temiendo que Sarnath las había traicionado.

Justo entonces, las puertas se cerraron con un gran estruendo dejando al grupo encerrado en la catedral junto a un hombre alto que había entrado mientras hablaban.

"Bienvenidos, yo soy el Gran Necromante, amo de esta Fortaleza." Saludó una hermosa voz, propiedad de la figura que se erguía frente a ellos. El recién llegado se cubría con una túnica carmesí y ocultaba su rostro bajo un capuchón negro, "Sí, esto es una trampa, Sailor Scouts. Pero no fue planeada por el miserable traidor que las guió hasta aquí. ¿Pensabas que podrías entrar sin que yo me diera cuenta, Sarnath?" La figura rió un poco, "Parece que de repente te has vuelto estúpido."

Tuxedo Mask se entumeció ligeramente. No había duda de que estaban frente al Gran Necromante. Su presencia era totalmente malvada y brutal, nunca había sentido nada parecido. Sailor Uranus podía sentir que el enemigo era muy superior a Sailor Galaxia y dudaba que pudieran vencerlo fácilmente. Sailor Neptune cruzó sus manos sobre su pecho para intentar aliviar la aprensión que mirar al Necromante le hacía sentir, no entendía como algo así podía estar vivo. Sailor Pluto estaba preocupada, pocas veces había estado frente a un ser con una energía maligna tan potente. Sailor Saturn estaba asustada y no le gustaba nada esa sensación, tampoco le gustaba que sus compañeros parecieran tan asustados como ella. Sarnath necesitó de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no caer presa del miedo, pues sabía que el brujo tenía la ventaja. En este templo, el Necromante era casi invencible.

"Las Sailor Scouts. Me alegra que hayan venido, ahora podré asegurarme de que no vuelvan a meterse en nuestros asuntos. Nunca más." Al decir esto, el Necromante giró su mano derecha y de inmediato, seis fuertes garras de roca surgieron velozmente del piso y capturaron a Tuxedo Mask, a las Sailor Exteriores y a Sarnath con un agarre tan fuerte que no pudieron liberarse.

El brujo rió mientras caminaba hasta estar frente a sus victimas, "Me divertiré viéndolos asfixiarse hasta la muerte." Dijo con su bella voz, "Será lento y doloroso, ¡algo digno de disfrutarse!"

Las garras apretaron aún con más fuerza, arrancando un grito de dolor de Sailor Saturn, que había comenzado a sangrar por la nariz.

"¡Déjela ir!" Gritó Sarnath, "¡Ella no tiene nada que ver en esto!"

El Necromante ignoró a su antiguo general y caminó hacia Sailor Saturn, "¿Esta niña fue la razón por la que me traicionaste? En ese caso, quizás deba matarla primero"

"¡No te atrevas a tocarla!" Gritó una furiosa Sailor Uranus.

"¡Lastímala y será lo último que hagas!" Advirtió Sailor Neptune.

"¡Silencio!" Ordenó el Necromante levantando su puño hacia las dos Scouts, lo que causó que las zarpas de piedra las oprimieran con más fuerza. El hechicero miró de nuevo a la llamada Sailor Saturn. Podía sentir que la niña poseía un poder que a él podía servirle, "¡Felicidades cariño, creo que tú me serás útil!"

"¡Maldito sea, suéltela!" Gritó Sarnath, "¡Déjela en paz o lo haré pedazos!"

El Necromante dejó de reír al notar que Sarnath estaba haciendo crujir los dedos de la garra de piedra. Si seguía así, lograría liberarse, "Lo dudo. No puedes detenerme. Nadie puede." Diciendo esto, el Necromante giró su mano, causando que el suelo se abriera y se tragara a todo el grupo con la excepción de Sailor Saturn, quien sólo pudo ahogar una exclamación al ver el destino de los otros.

"Tranquila niña, pronto me apreciarás mucho." Dijo el brujo amablemente al tiempo que se descubrió el rostro, mostrando cómo la mitad de su cara era una podrida masa de carne cicatrizada surcada por algunas venas verdosas que latían lentamente.

Al mirarlo, Sailor Saturn no pudo evitar dejar escapar un grito, mezcla de asco y de terror.

Tuxedo Mask y su grupo cayeron dentro de una oscura sala de suelo arenoso. El joven del esmoquin se apresuró y trató de saltar dentro del túnel por el que los había arrojado el Necromante, pero se cerró de inmediato y no consiguió nada., "¡Maldita sea!" Gritó, frustrado por la situación, "¡No puedo creer que nos haya vencido tan fácilmente!"

"Lo que importa ahora es encontrar una salida." Indicó Sailor Pluto, "Y para eso necesitamos luz." Dicho eso, la Sailor Scout golpeó suavemente un extremo de su báculo en la pared y la joya en su punta comenzó a brillar, iluminando la habitación y revelando que estaban en un cuarto redondo.

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan calmada en un momento como este?" Preguntó Uranus, obviamente aún furiosa.

"No conseguiremos salvar a Saturn perdiendo la calma." Respondió Pluto, "Ya deberías saber eso."

"Este cuarto no tiene salidas." Anunció Sailor Neptune, apenas ocultando la desesperación en su voz.

"Quizás Sarnath sabe como salir de aquí." Dijo Tuxedo Mask, que miró hacia donde estaba el antiguo general de los parásitos, sólo para encontrarlo inmóvil y con la mirada vacía.

"¿Qué le sucede?" Preguntó Sailor Neptune.

"No lo sé." Contestó Tuxedo Mask, "Parece estar en algún tipo de trance."

"Es mejor que se quede así." Opinó Sailor Uranus, "¡Lo merece por habernos llevado a una trampa!"

"Yo no creo que haya sido su culpa." Le respondió Tuxedo Mask, "El Necromante mismo nos lo dijo."

"¿Aun tiene confianza en él?" Preguntó Sailor Neptune, "No puedo entender por qué."

"Porque no es un mal hombre." Replicó Tuxedo Mask, "Y por ahora, es nuestra única oportunidad de salir de aquí a tiempo para salvar a Sailor Saturn."

"No lo necesitamos." Dijo Sailor Uranus, "Olvídese de él príncipe. Yo puedo derribar la pared."

"Tal vez no sea buena idea." Opinó Sailor Pluto, "Podrías empeorarlo todo."

"¡No hay tiempo para preocuparse por eso!" Replicó Uranus, "¡Debemos salir y encontrar a Saturn!"

"Pero…" Comenzó Pluto.

Sailor Uranus no hizo caso, "¡World Shaking!" La energía del ataque de la Sailor Scout corrió por el suelo y se estrelló en la pared. Desafortunadamente, se dispersó en la superficie sin causar ningún daño. "¡Imposible!" Exclamó Uranus, "¿Ni siquiera le hice un rasguño?"

De pronto, un suave temblor sacudió la habitación y del suelo arenoso surgieron quince extrañas esferas negras conectadas a varios tubos que resplandecían de cuando en cuando.

"No me gusta." Anunció Sailor Neptune que se había apoyado en una de las esferas, sólo para escuchar un débil raspar desde el interior, "Hay algo dentro de estos huevos, y seguro que no es amigable."

Sailor Uranus miró de nuevo a Sarnath y se acercó a él, "No me agradas, pero necesitamos escapar así que si aún estás allí, ¡reacciona de una vez, ya no podemos perder más tiempo!" Para cuando Uranus dijo esto, ya había tomado a Sarnath por el cuello de su gabardina azul y lo sacudía con desesperación.

"¡Basta!" Ordenó Tuxedo Mask, separando a la Scout del ex-general de los parásitos, "¡Esto no nos ayuda en nada, debemos mantener la calma!"

"Esperen, creo que está reaccionando." Indicó Sailor Neptune, al notar que gruesas lágrimas habían comenzado a deslizarse por las mejillas de Sarnath, "Quizás está volviendo en sí."

"Más bien parece que está sufriendo." Dijo Uranus, "¿Me pregunto qué le sucede?"

Sarnath no podía ver o escuchar nada. Su mente se había llenado de recuerdos suprimidos durante siglos y por primera vez en milenios, fue capaz de recordar su vida antes de ser un esclavo del Gran Necromante. Se recordó como uno de los súbditos más leales al rey Vidar, gobernando la región sur del reino de Celephais en la hermosa ciudad Ceres, llevando el título de marqués. Recordó la batalla contra los antiguos a las puertas del castillo diamante y su estúpida decisión de enfrentar al Necromante solo y sin ayuda. Recordó su derrota y luego de eso, sólo las sombras que envolvieron su corazón por una eternidad… hasta que ella llegó. Una mujer joven y hermosa como sólo una vez antes había visto. Una mujer con un corazón tan cálido y brillante que logró atravesar las sombras y así liberar su alma. Una mujer llamada Hotaru Tomoe que en ese momento estaba en peligro mortal.

"¡No, es imposible!" Gritó el marqués, cayendo de rodillas y ocultando su rostro entre sus manos, "¡Yo no pude haber hecho eso!... ¡No es cierto…no lo es...!"

"¿Sarnath?" Tuxedo Mask se inclinó y tomó al joven de cabello anaranjado por los hombros, "¿Me escuchas? No estás solo, estamos aquí para ayudarte."

La reacción del marqués al sentir que alguien lo tocaba fue bastante violenta. Se separó con fuerza de quien intentaba sostenerlo y se arrastró con rapidez hasta la pared, en donde comenzó a temblar mientras miraba a su alrededor con una expresión de pánico.

"¿Por qué está tan asustado?" Preguntó Sailor Neptune, incapaz de entender lo que sucedía.

"…Creo que ha recordado quién es en realidad." Dijo Sailor Pluto, acercándose a Sarnath al tiempo que entendía por fin su conversación con Kronos, "¿Se encuentra bien, marqués?"

Sarnath pareció calmarse un poco al escuchar a alguien llamarlo por su título y se levantó para atender a Pluto, "¿También ustedes fueron capturados por ese miserable hechicero?"

"Sí, el Necromante nos arrojó aquí." Respondió Pluto. Detrás de ella, Tuxedo Mask, Uranus y Neptune habían decidido dejar que la Sailor del tiempo manejara la situación.

"Tú no eres de Celephais." Sarnath miró a Pluto con atención, "Entonces todo lo que pasó… la destrucción de mi planeta… la muerte de los guardianes… ¡todo pasó de verdad!"

"Lo siento marqués." Dijo Pluto, su voz había adquirido un tono suave y tranquilo, "En verdad lamento su pérdida… pero ahora necesitamos de sus conocimientos, le ruego que por favor nos ayude."

"Es inútil, mientras estemos en la Fortaleza, el Necromante es invencible."

"¡Tienes que ayudarnos!" Exclamó Neptune, "¡Debemos salir de aquí, es muy importante!"

"¡Ya les dije que es inútil, no hay forma de vencerlo!" Exclamó, "¿Y qué es tan importante para que nos lancemos a la muerte sin planear una buena estrategia?"

"¡El Necromante tiene a Sailor Saturn!" Le gritó Sailor Uranus, perdiendo al fin la paciencia.

Sarnath palideció, "¿Hotaru?" Murmuró tambaleándose hasta quedar apoyado contra la pared, "¿Con el Necromante? Sí, ya recuerdo… ¡Mi Hotaru no merece un destino tan cruel!"

Tuxedo Mask se acercó a Sarnath, "No sabemos qué es lo que piensa hacer con ella, pero si queremos evitarlo, tenemos que escapar de este lugar."

El marqués cerró los ojos y se llevó una mano al rostro, "Ya te recuerdo." Dijo luego de un instante, "Tú me salvaste la vida y prometí ayudarte."

"¿Entonces nos dirás cómo salir de esta celda?" Preguntó Tuxedo Mask.

"No lo haré por ti." Respondió Sarnath, "¡Lo haré por Hotaru, ella no sufrirá lo mismo que yo!"

El marqués examinó la habitación y casi se desvanece al ver las esferas, "Estamos en un grave peligro."

"¿Así que estamos en un grave peligro?" Preguntó Uranus, "¡Dinos algo que no sepamos!"

"¡No lo entiendes!" Respondió Sarnath, "Esos son huevos de Vaal Djoh y por el color que tienen, diría que están a punto de salir del cascarón."

"No pueden ser peor que el hombre reptil que enfrentamos en Australia." Opinó Neptune.

"Sí lo son." Dijo Sarnath, "Ustedes no quieren enfrentarse a un grupo de Vaal Djoh. Se los aseguro."

"Entonces ayúdanos a salir." Indicó Tuxedo Mask.

El marqués exhaló con fuerza y se acercó a las paredes, "Estamos en un nido. Muy pocas cosas podrían romper estos muros, se necesitaría un arma con mucho poder."

"¿Por qué no usamos nuestros ataques especiales al mismo tiempo?" Preguntó Sailor Uranus

"Eso despertaría a los Vaal Djoh más pronto." Advirtió Sarnath, "Las paredes simplemente redirigirían la energía directo a los huevos."

"Quizás yo pueda sacarnos de aquí." Dijo un pensativo Tuxedo Mask.

"¿Qué es lo que piensa hacer príncipe?" Preguntó Sailor Pluto.

"No sé si funcione, así que manténganse detrás de mi." Pidió el joven del traje negro mientras se concentraba. Poco a poco, la habitación comenzó a llenarse de un suave y reconfortante calor hasta que una magnifica espada dorada apareció frente a Tuxedo Mask.

"Es... excelente" Apreció Sailor Uranus, "¿Cómo la obtuvo?"

"Fue un regalo de mis cuatro generales." Respondió Tuxedo Mask, "Esta es la espada Sol."

"Pensé que había sido destruida en la guerra." Dijo Sailor Pluto, "Parece más fuerte de lo que recuerdo."

"Lo es. Ahora, háganse a un lado." Advirtió el príncipe mientras levantaba la espada. Luego de respirar profundamente para reunir sus fuerzas, descargó un poderoso golpe sobre la pared que pulverizó la roca en medio de una centella dorada. Cuando la luz producida por la espada Sol se desvaneció, las Sailor exteriores, Sarnath y hasta el mismo Tuxedo Mask tuvieron que admitir que los resultados habían sido superiores a lo que esperaban. La espada Sol había destrozado la mitad de la cúpula de incubación.

"Funcionó." Murmuró Tuxedo Mask, permitiendo que la espada desapareciera al unirse de nuevo a él.

"Será mejor salir de aquí y buscar a Saturn." Dijo Uranus.

"Ya sé en donde estamos." Anunció el marqués, que ya había salido de la cámara de incubación, más preocupado por salvar a Saturn que por apreciar la nueva arma de Tuxedo Mask, "Síganme, los llevaré de nuevo a la sala de audiencias."

El Necromante miró a Saturn con interés. La niña poseía un vasto poder que podía usar en varias formas. De pronto algo en una de sus antorchas llamó su atención y sus ojos se fijaron en lo que le mostraba. ¡Era imposible, de algún modo, sus otros cautivos habían logrado salir del nido de Vaal Djoh! Seguramente Sarnath era el responsable, "¡Maldito traidor!" Gritó el hechicero, "¡Debí matarlo antes!"

Detrás del hechicero, Saturn observó complacida cómo sus compañeras y los dos muchachos salían de donde habían estado encerrados. La joven habría dicho algo, pero la mordaza de piedra que le había colocado el Necromante unos minutos antes le impedía mover la boca. De cualquier modo, no tenía nada que decirle, no quería llamar su atención mientras pensaba en cómo escapar y además, prefería tener que mirar su asqueroso rostro lo menos posible.

"¡No creas que esto cambia las cosas para ti!" Exclamó el Necromante, girándose y mirando a Saturn con un odio total, "¡Ellos morirán antes de llegar aquí!... Y si logran llegar... tú los matarás para mi."

Sailor Neptune fue la última en salir de entre las ruinas del nido de Vaal Djoh y se sorprendió al encontrarse dentro de lo que parecía una cueva enorme. La oscuridad en ese lugar era algo casi sólido, y sólo la luz que emanaba la gema del bastón de Sailor Pluto las salvaba de caminar a tientas entre las sombras. Sarnath iba adelante junto a Pluto, y parecía saber exactamente a donde ir. Apresurándose para no quedarse atrás, Neptune no escuchó el leve crujido que salía de la destruida cámara de incubación.

"Hay una escalera cerca que nos permitirá subir a un nivel superior." Explicó Sarnath, "No tardaremos en regresar a la sala de audiencias."

"¿Qué piensas que el Necromante intente hacer con Saturn?" Preguntó una muy preocupada Sailor Pluto.

"El Necromante va a matarla… después la revivirá y cambiará sus recuerdos por completo… así la convertirá en su esclava. Es lo que hizo conmigo." Explicó el marqués en voz baja.

"Eso es horrible." Dijo Neptune temblando un poco, "¡Tenemos que detenerlo!"

Sailor Pluto estaba por decir algo, pero fue interrumpida de repente por un tentáculo que se cerró con fuerza sobre su cintura para después arrojarla varios metros.

"¿Qué sucede?" Gritó Sailor Uranus, que entonces fue golpeada en el costado y derribada con facilidad.

Sailor Neptune logró hacerse a un lado a tiempo y evitar un poderoso golpe. No podía distinguir qué los atacaba. En la penumbra, sólo podía ver un grupo de formas difusas, similares al caparazón de un escarabajo y un montón de gusanos o serpientes que se retorcían impacientes por atacar.

"¡Los Vaal Djoh!" Exclamó Sarnath, "¡Debemos salir de aquí rápido!"

"¡Neptune, ayuda a Uranus!" Ordenó Tuxedo Mask al tiempo que corría hacia Sailor Pluto.

Sailor Neptune logró esquivar los gruesos tentáculos que intentaron atraparla y llegó hasta Uranus, a quien ayudó a ponerse de pie. Mientras, Tuxedo Mask había rescatado a Pluto de una de las extrañas criaturas que los habían emboscado. Fue sólo por un milagro que el grupo pudo reunirse otra vez, pero el precio a pagar fue permitir que las criaturas las rodearan. Bajo la luz del báculo de Sailor Pluto, se reveló que los monstruos a su alrededor eran horribles bestias con un caparazón duro y cubierto de una sustancia aceitosa que brillaba pálidamente, sus cabezas eran similares a la de un loro desplumado con un pico temible y se arrastraban sobre una maraña de brazos gelatinosos que terminaban en filosas tenazas.

"La escalera ya está cerca de aquí." Dijo Sarnath en voz baja, "Tenemos que causar una distracción para poder llegar sin que nos maten estas bestias. No vale la pena pelear, sería muy difícil destruirlos."

"Yo me encargo de eso." Ofreció Sailor Neptune, convocando su Aqua Mirror, "Prepárense para correr."

"¿Qué piensas hacer?" Preguntó Uranus en voz baja.

"Algo nuevo, espero que funcione." Respondió ella, que entonces levantó su espejo y gritó, "¡Twin Reflections!" Al hacer esto, un destello azul surgió del espejo. Esto detuvo a los Vaal Djoh, que estaban a punto de lanzarse sobre sus víctimas. Cuando la luz se apagó, los monstruos se encontraron con que otro grupo de Vaal Djoh los miraba e imitaba sus movimientos. El resultado fue bastante afortunado, los seres se quedaron quietos, mirando a sus dobles sin saber qué hacer.

Detrás de las criaturas, cinco sombras se deslizaban velozmente hacia una enorme escalera de caracol. Tuxedo Mask fue el primero en llegar hasta una puerta que le cerraba el paso al final de las escaleras. Sin detenerse, usó su impulso para estrellarse en ella y tratar de derribarla. No tuvo éxito, pero logró zafar la puerta de sus goznes, por lo que consiguió tirarla en su segundo intento. Cuando el grupo salió, Tuxedo Mask y Sarnath volvieron a colocar la ahora maltrecha puerta en su lugar, aunque sabían que eso no serviría de mucho. Los Vaal Djoh la derribarían sin esfuerzo.

"¡Vámonos ya!" Dijo Sarnath, "¡Esto no evitará que los Vaal Djoh nos sigan!"

"Yo haré que no puedan hacerlo. Muévanse." Dijo Sailor Uranus, cuando Tuxedo Mask y el joven de cabello anaranjado obedecieron, levantó su puño, "World Shaking!"

Esta ocasión, el ataque de Uranus tuvo un mejor resultado que cuando lo usó dentro de la cámara de incubación. El World Shaking logró derribar la pared y bloquear la entrada al nivel inferior.

Las manos del hechicero giraron de nuevo y la garra de piedra se movió hasta dejar a Saturn en una posición horizontal. Rebuscando entre sus ropas, el brujo sonrió cruelmente cuando encontró un frasco de cristal lleno de una sustancia púrpura y pegajosa que se movía por sí misma.

"Cuando termine contigo, estarás muy dispuesta a obedecerme." Comentó el Necromante, al tiempo que destapaba el frasco y vaciaba su contenido sobre las piernas de la Sailor Scout.

Sailor Saturn no pudo evitar temblar de miedo y asco al sentir cómo la espesa sustancia comenzaba a expandirse y a cubrirle la piel rápidamente. Era mucho peor que lo que les había pasado en la colmena de Australia. Intentó gritar, pero la mordaza de piedra se apretó más sobre sus labios.

"Pronto la sangre de parásito te cubrirá por completo." Rió el brujo, "Y entonces irás y matarás a los intrusos que vinieron contigo."

Saturn no pudo evitar un gemido de terror cuando la sustancia llegó hasta su garganta. Si esa cosa la cubría totalmente… no quería ni siquiera pensarlo. ¡No podía permitirlo! Cerrando fuertemente los ojos y concentrándose al máximo, la Sailor Scout logró liberar toda la fuerza del cristal de Saturno de una sola vez, calcinando la sangre de parásito y destruyendo la garra de roca que la sostenía. La fuerza liberada fue tal que incluso el Necromante fue arrojado contra una pared.

"No… dejaré que me hagas… eso." Logró decir Saturn al tiempo que se esforzaba por no caer de rodillas al suelo. El esfuerzo la había dejado exhausta, pero no se rendiría sin defenderse.

El hechicero se levantó sin haber recibido algún daño y miró con curiosidad a la Scout, "Interesante, creo que será mejor usar sólo la energía de ese cristal que llevas." Con la velocidad de una serpiente, el Necromante lanzó una bola de energía que envolvió a Saturn, paralizándola. Cuando estuvo junto a ella, el brujo sacó de su túnica una esfera negra con la que comenzó a absorber la energía del cristal de saturno.

"Dead Scream!" El ataque de Sailor Pluto se abrió paso pulverizando al grupo de seres de apariencia anfibia que intentó impedirles el paso. Era el sexto contingente de parásitos que trataba de emboscarlos, y el más numeroso hasta ese momento.

"La otra entrada a la sala de audiencias está al fondo de este pasillo." Indicó Sarnath, que miraba preocupado a las paredes, "Será mejor que corramos hacia allá y no vayan a detenerse."

"¿De qué ha…?" Intentó preguntar Sailor Neptune.

"¡Sólo hagan lo que digo!" La interrumpió el marqués, "¡No hay tiempo de explicarles!"

El grupo estaba por reanudar su carrera, pero los muros se derrumbaron y doce Vaal Djoh salieron de ellos, cerrándoles el camino.

"¡Muy tarde!" Exclamó Sarnath atacando al primer Vaal Djoh con su espada y cortándole dos de sus tentáculos. Una breve pelea se desató entonces y justo como Sarnath había advertido, los Vaal Djoh resultaron bastante resistentes, nada que hicieran podía penetrar su dura coraza y eran capaces de regenerar sus brazos con gran rapidez.

"¡Sigan adelante!" Gritó Tuxedo Mask, convocando al fin la espada sol, "¡Les abriré camino!"

"¿Y qué hay de usted?" Preguntó Sailor Uranus.

"¡Los seguiré en cuanto pueda!" Respondió el príncipe, al tiempo que usaba su espada para atacar a uno de los monstruos. El filo de la espada Sol logró lo que los demás no pudieron y cortó al Vaal Djoh en dos de un solo golpe, "¡Ahora, váyanse!" Ordenó el príncipe, "¡Prometo que las alcanzaré!"

Sarnath no esperó a que Tuxedo Mask repitiera la orden y saltó entre los monstruos para correr hacia la sala de audiencias. Luego de un momento de duda, las Sailor Exteriores hicieron lo mismo.

"Mas vale que lo haga príncipe." Dijo Sailor Pluto antes de seguir a sus compañeras, "Lo estaremos esperando."

"Esto será suficiente." Murmuró el Necromante. Ya había terminado de vaciar el poder del cristal de saturno y la esfera que sostenía entre sus dedos ahora brillaba como una pequeña estrella. El brujo observó a la pálida niña que mantenía flotando frente a él. Al absorber el poder de su cristal también le había quitado mucha de su fuerza vital, no tardaría mucho en morir y prácticamente ya era un cadáver. Sin ocuparse más de ella, deshizo el hechizo que la mantenía en el aire y sonrió al verla caer al suelo como una muñeca de trapo. Ahora sólo tenía que matar al resto de los intrusos. El brujo estaba por ir y hacer justo eso cuando las puertas de su templo prácticamente estallaron en medio de una ráfaga de luz.

"¿Qué es esto?" Preguntó el hechicero, que no había esperado algo así y el resplandor desatado por la explosión le impedía ver cuantos de los intrusos había logrado llegar a la catedral.

"Space Turbulence!" Gritó Sailor Uranus

"Dead Scream!" Siguió Sailor Pluto.

"Deep Submerge!" Exclamó Sailor Neptune

"Psyon Blast!" Finalizó Sarnath.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, el Necromante recibió cuatro potentes ataques que lo estrellaron en la escalera que subía hasta su trono, derribándola sobre él y sepultándolo bajo varias toneladas de piedra.

"¡Hotaru!" El joven marqués se lanzó hasta donde estaba el inerte cuerpo de Sailor Saturn y la levantó cuidadosamente. El resto de las Sailor exteriores se apresuraron a seguirlo, tan preocupadas como él por el estado en que se encontraba su pequeña princesa.

"¿Cómo está?" Demandó Uranus, su voz temblando y sus ojos a punto de derramarse en lágrimas, no podía soportar ver a Sailor Saturn en ese estado.

"¿No está muerta, verdad?" Preguntó Neptune, su voz apenas un murmullo.

"Aún está viva." Dijo Sailor Pluto luego de tocar la frente de Saturn, "Pero está muy débil, debemos sacarla de aquí o no sobrevivirá."

"Ella…" Sarnath no pudo terminar. El piso crujió una sola vez y entonces se cuarteó en medio de una espesa nube de polvo y dentro de esa nube, una siniestra risa comenzó a escucharse.

"¿Aún vive?" Murmuró Neptune, "¿Cómo pudo resistir lo que le hicimos?"

"Interesante…" Rió el Necromante al tiempo que salía caminando de entre el polvo y los escombros, "No imaginé que podrían hacerme esto… pero no podrán volver a hacerlo… ¡MUERAN!"

El grito del Necromante fue seguido por un temblor que sacudió la capilla entera y antes de que las Scouts pudieran moverse, varios pilares de piedra surgieron del suelo. Sailor Neptune y Uranus recibieron la peor parte de este asalto, ya que se habían colocado frente a Saturn para evitar que fuera lastimada de nuevo. Cuando las dos Scouts cayeron al suelo entre los pilares que había convocado, el Necromante rió complacido al ver que habían sido golpeadas casi hasta el punto de la inconsciencia. Aún riendo, dirigió su atención al resto de sus enemigos. Habían tenido la suerte de no recibir ningún golpe, pero eso cambiaría pronto. Girando su mano, el hechicero provocó que las columnas de piedra se colapsaran, en un intento por aplastar a sus rivales como insectos, pero…

"Garnet Ball!"

El Necromante ahogó una maldición al ver como una burbuja de energía envolvía a las Scouts y rechazaba la cascada de piedras que debió haberlas hecho pedazos. No pudo evitar un gruñido al mirar como la responsable, la Scout de piel morena, se ponía de pie y se preparaba para enfrentarlo.

"Pagaras caro esto." Advirtió el hechicero, "¡Nadie se opone a mi y vive para contarlo!"

"Correré el riesgo." Respondió Sailor Pluto, disolviendo la Garnet Ball y levantando su cetro.

"Espera, yo pelearé con él." Interrumpió Sarnath, que aún sostenía a Saturn en sus brazos, "Ya lo he hecho antes."

"Olvídalo." Respondió Pluto, "Eres el único que puede sacarnos de aquí, si mueres estamos perdidas. Por ahora será mejor que también protejas a Saturn, Uranus y Neptune."

"Pero el marqués morirá de todos modos." Dijo el Necromante con un tono burlón que sonaba horrible en esa hermosa voz, "Justo después de que te mate a ti."

"Tal vez." Respondió la Scout, "Pero aún así, no le será fácil hacerlo... Chronos Typhoon!"

El Necromante rió y levantó una barrera de piedra para protegerse del ataque de la Sailor Scout, pero la fuerza del Chronos Typhoon era tal, que disolvió las rocas y logró estrellarse de lleno sobre el hechicero. Sailor Pluto se permitió sonreír al escuchar el gemido de dolor lanzado por el brujo.

"No estuvo mal." Respondió el Necromante, su mano sobre su hombro izquierdo, "Sí sentí eso."

"¿Por qué no cae?" Exclamó Pluto, "¿¡Qué demonios es usted?"

"¡Soy la muerte de mis enemigos!" Respondió el hechicero, al tiempo que giraba sus dedos para hacer surgir una tenaza de piedra detrás de Sailor Pluto, "Y es todo lo que necesitas saber." Al decir esto, la tenaza se dejó caer velozmente sobre la Sailor Scout, golpeándola brutalmente en la espalda e inmediatamente después se elevó para aplastarla por completo.

"Space Turbulence!" La corriente de energía convocada por Uranus tuvo el poder suficiente para pulverizar la tenaza y salvar a Pluto, pero también vació las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

"¡Estoy cansándome de ustedes!" Gritó el brujo, al tiempo que arrojaba una enorme bola de energía azul directo a las Scouts, "¡Mueran de una vez!" A pesar de estar seguro de que ahora si destruiría a las Scouts, el placer de ver destruidas a sus enemigas le fue negado de nuevo. Una fuerza distinta a la anterior detuvo su ataque y lo disipó en el aire.

"Ya es suficiente Necromante." Anunció Sarnath. El marqués se había puesto de pie y aún llevaba a Hotaru en sus brazos, "Las Scouts no están en condiciones de pelear. Yo en cambio, sí lo estoy."

"Vaya marqués, veo que ha recuperado algo de su valor." Se burló el hechicero, "Bien, le daré una oportunidad de enfrentarme. Incluso le permitiré dejar a esa niña en el suelo."

Sarnath se inclinó para dejar a Saturn junto a Pluto, Uranus y Neptune, "Voy a distraerlo, intenten atacarlo por la espalda, es nuestra única oportunidad de ganar."

El marqués estaba por acostar a Saturn en medio de Uranus y Neptune, cuando una de sus pequeñas manos se cerró firmemente sobre su gabardina. Sarnath controló su emoción al notar que Sailor Saturn había abierto ligeramente los ojos y se esforzaba mucho por hablar.

"Hiroshi… sabía que… vendrías por mi…" Saturn sonrió con debilidad, "…Pero es imposible que ganes una pelea… contra él… no lo hagas… por favor…"

El joven marqués se estremeció al notar que Saturn había recordado su nuevo nombre, "Tengo que hacerlo amor. Pero no temas, no voy a morir, lo prometo." Le murmuró él al oído y, luego de apretar a su Hotaru una última vez contra su pecho, la acomodó cuidadosamente entre las Sailor exteriores, "Cuídenla bien." Les pidió en voz baja, "Y no lo olviden, intenten atacarlo por la espalda."

Sailor Uranus no estaba muy contenta con la situación, pero no estaba dispuesta a dejar pasar una oportunidad si se presentaba y asintió al tiempo que tomaba a Saturn entre sus brazos.

"¿Está listo marqués?" Preguntó el Necromante, sonando algo impaciente.

"Sí, lo estoy." Respondió Sarnath, girándose para enfrentar al hechicero.

Tuxedo Mask saltó a su izquierda y logró esquivar las tenazas del último Vaal Djoh que le cerraba el paso. Había logrado vencer a los primeros doce, pero pronto otra docena había ocupado su lugar. Ya sólo quedaba uno de los monstruos, y parecía empeñado en no dejarlo pasar.

"Pelea mejor que los otros." Murmuró el joven príncipe. Su cuerpo había sido golpeado y sus ropas desgarradas, pero había logrado evitar ser herido de gravedad y así planeaba quedarse. Entonces, la bestia lanzó un alarido y lanzó sus brazos hacia el muchacho de la espada dorada. Tuxedo Mask esperaba eso y saltando entre los tentáculos, logró caer justo frente a la criatura. Sin darle tiempo a nada, el joven príncipe giró sus manos y su espada brillo una sola vez, cortando de un solo tajo la cabeza de la bestia.

"Son terribles." Murmuró Tuxedo Mask mientras miraba cómo el cuerpo sin vida del Vaal Djoh caía al piso, "Espero no volver a tener que pelear con estas cosas."

En ese momento, la Fortaleza entera tembló y un horrible presentimiento se apoderó del muchacho, que sin perder más tiempo se echó a correr en dirección a la catedral.

Al llegar al templo, el joven príncipe fue recibido por un nuevo temblor y al mirar dentro se encontró con un cuadro que no pintaba nada bien para sus compañeras. Sailor Uranus y Neptune estaban atrapadas debajo de una pesada loza de piedra, mientras que una muy lastimada Pluto mantenía a Saturn a salvo dentro del campo de fuerza generado por la Garnet Ball. En medio de la destrozada capilla, Sarnath estaba inmóvil dentro de una cadena de aros de luz azul.

"Ahora, marqués..." Dijo el Necromante al tiempo que hacía que los anillos apretaran con más fuerza a Sarnath, hasta el punto de que traspasaron la piel de sus brazos y piernas, "...Lo mataré y después haré lo mismo con las niñas que trajo para ayudarlo, ¿qué se siente fallar de nuevo?"

Sarnath no respondió, pero Tuxedo Mask pudo ver que hacía lo posible por liberarse, sólo consiguiendo empeorar sus heridas. El joven príncipe apretó la empuñadura de la espada sol y entró de un salto en la capilla. No permitiría que nadie más sufriera a manos de ese monstruo.

"¡Déjelos en paz!" Gritó Tuxedo Mask, que al caer, lanzó un preciso golpe de espada que liberó a Sarnath, "¡No dejaré que continúe, voy a detenerlo!"

"¿Los Vaal Djoh no te mataron?" Dijo incrédulo el Necromante al ver frente a él al joven del esmoquin negro, "Me sorprendes niño, creí que ya te habían desmembrado."

Tuxedo Mask no perdió tiempo escuchando hablar al brujo y lo atacó con un golpe de su espada dirigido a sus piernas. Había aprendido que dejar hablar al enemigo nunca era buena idea y tampoco tenía tiempo para hacerlo, las Sailor Exteriores y Sarnath estaban bastante lastimados, tenía que eliminar al Necromante o sus oportunidades de escapar serían muy pocas.

"Veo que estás de mal humor." Comentó el hechicero al tiempo que esquivaba el ataque, "¡No seas impaciente, pronto estarás muerto al igual que el resto de estos inútiles!"

"No, eso no pasará." Contestó el joven del tuxedo, "¡No voy a permitirlo!"

"Me gustaría ver eso." Dijo el Necromante, levantando sus brazos para convocar un muro de piedra que lanzó en contra del joven príncipe.

Tuxedo Mask no intentó saltar o esquivar la muralla de rocas, no había tiempo. Además, si lo intentaba Sarnath sería aplastado. Sólo tenía una opción. Plantando sus pies con fuerza en el suelo, descargó un golpe horizontal con toda la fuerza que pudo, logrando pulverizar la pared que intentaba aplastarlo.

"Impresionante." Dijo el brujo, "Esa espada tuya es bastante fuerte. Un niño como tú no debería tener en sus manos un juguete tan peligroso, podrías lastimarte… ¿De donde la sacaste, te la enviaron de la torre del rey, allá en la luna?"

"No, no viene de la luna, y eso no le importa." Respondió Tuxedo Mask, intentando no ponerse nervioso al haber escuchado que el hechicero sabía que había algo en la superficie lunar.

"Está bien. De cualquier modo, ya no podrán recibir ayuda de los secretos de la torre del rey; la destruí hace unas pocas horas."

"¿Usted hizo qué?" El muchacho bajó ligeramente su espada, ¿acaso eso significaba que Sailor Moon estaba en peligro o quizás… muerta? ¡No, eso era imposible!

"Mi cañón de luz blanca hizo polvo esa maldita torre y todo lo que había en ella."

Tuxedo Mask palideció, si Usagi estaba dentro de esa torre cuando el Necromante la destruyó…

"¡…No bajes… tus defensas!" Advirtió Sarnath al notar que el Necromante se preparaba para atacar mientras Tuxedo Mask estaba distraído.

"… ¿Qué?" El joven príncipe se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de su error. Una lanza de roca se estrelló contra él y sólo logró bloquear parcialmente el impacto, lo suficiente para evitar quedar ensartado, pero el dañó que recibió fue bastante serio. Podía sentir que al menos tenía un par de costillas rotas.

"¿No habías dicho que ibas a detenerme?" Rió el Necromante.

Sailor Uranus detestaba haber sido vencida con tanta facilidad. Lo odiaba. Nunca había enfrentado a alguien como el Necromante, no sólo podía usar esas malditas esferas de energía azul que quemaban como el diablo, también era capaz de dominar cada una de las piedras de la Fortaleza a voluntad. Sarnath no había mentido cuando dijo que sería muy difícil derrotar al hechicero. Pero nunca esperó algo como esto y ahora, mientras intentaba inútilmente salir de debajo de la pesada loza de piedra que la mantenía atrapada junto a Neptune, no pudo evitar sentir miedo. Podía ver que el príncipe no podría vencer sólo al hechicero. Era su deber ayudarle, pero por más que se esforzaba no podía hacer nada.

"Es casi gracioso, ¿no es cierto?" Preguntó Neptune, que también intentaba liberarse aunque con muy poco éxito, "Ser vencidas tan fácilmente… y que aún sigamos intentándolo… sólo para morir…"

"¡No te rindas ahora!" Ordenó Uranus, "¡No te atrevas a rendirte ahora, no sólo debemos ayudar al príncipe, Pluto y Saturn también cuentan con nosotras!"

"Lo sé… no pienso rendirme." Respondió Neptune, "Sólo… desearía que no me doliera tanto…"

"Igual yo." Dijo Uranus, "Pero no se puede tener todo en la vida… ¿lista para hacer el último esfuerzo?"

Neptune asintió y comenzó a empujar junto a Uranus. Estaba decidida a salir, levantarían esa loza de piedra aunque se les rompieran los huesos y se les reventaba el corazón.

Al fondo de la capilla, Sailor Pluto se debatía entre dejar sola a Saturn, que había vuelto a desmayarse a causa de su extrema debilidad, y ayudar al príncipe y a Uranus y Neptune, o quedarse a cuidar a la pequeña con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. No tardó en tomar su decisión, a pesar de lo mucho que quería quedarse con Saturn, si no ayudaba a los otros, al final no importaría, pues el Necromante los mataría a todos. Dejando a Saturn a un lado, la Sailor del tiempo se levantó y apoyándose en su bastón, avanzó hasta donde estaban Uranus y Neptune. Lo primero que haría sería tratar de liberarlas, si eso fallaba, intentaría atacar al Necromante cuando estuviera distraído. Esa estrategia no había funcionado durante la breve pelea que Sarnath tuvo con el brujo. Pero estuvo cerca, y era la mejor opción que tenían.

Sarnath no podía levantarse. Sus piernas aún estaban entumidas por lo que les había hecho el Necromante con esa cadena de energía. Pero debía hacerlo. Por Hotaru. Por ella no se rendiría. No dejaría que el maldito hechicero volviera a matar a alguien a quien él amaba. Jamás. Finalmente y haciendo un esfuerzo titánico, el marqués logró ponerse de pie y convocar a Apollyon. No había querido usar su espada antes porque no creía que pudiera herir al Necromante, pero ya no tenía otras opciones.

Tuxedo Mask sacudió la cabeza para aclarar su vista. Por un segundo, todo a su alrededor se había vuelto negro. Sentía como si llevara una antorcha encendida dentro del pecho y respirar le causaba un dolor insoportable. Definitivamente tenía varias costillas rotas, pero había tenido la suerte de que ninguna le perforara un pulmón, si eso hubiera pasado, ya estaría a punto de morir. Aún así, el golpe había sido terrible. Aún con sus poderes curativos, le tomaría algo de tiempo sanarse por completo. El príncipe respiró profundamente, ignorando el dolor mientras sus costillas sanaban. Tenía que vencer. Tenía que salir vivo de esta junto con los demás. Debía hacerlo para poder ir a buscar a Sailor Moon, a su amada Usagi, debía hacerlo por ella.

"No te esfuerces, niño." Dijo el Necromante, que ya estaba sobre Tuxedo Mask, "Es mejor si te quedas quieto. Claro que no me importa si quieres hacerlo del modo difícil. En realidad me gustaría."

"¡No va a matarme!" Gritó Tuxedo Mask, que apretó los dientes y se levantó, al tiempo que giraba la espada sol sobre su cabeza y la dejaba caer con fuerza sobre el hombro del Necromante.

"AAARGHHH!"

El grito de dolor del Necromante estremeció todo el oratorio. La espada sol le atravesó piel, músculo y hueso con gran facilidad y ahora su brazo izquierdo yacía en el suelo en medio de un charco de sangre. Eso era imposible, el brujo no pensó que alguien pudiera herirlo otra vez, "¡Maldito niño!" Gritó mientras se cubría la terrible herida con la mano, "¡Nunca te perdonaré por esto!"

"Está acabado." Dijo el joven del esmoquin, avanzando hacia el hechicero.

"¡No, no lo estoy!" El Necromante saltó hacia atrás y mientras lo hacía, la sangre que manaba de su hombro se solidifico y comenzó a tomar forma. Cuando el brujo tocó tierra, el brazo que había perdido ya había sido remplazado por uno nuevo, "¡Pero ustedes sí!" Sin perder tiempo, el Necromante sacó cuatro flores negras de su túnica y las arrojó hacia sus enemigos.

"¡No lo harás!" Gritó Tuxedo Mask, usando cuatro de sus rosas para interceptar a las arrojadas por el hechicero. Las rosas del joven príncipe chocaron con las flores espectro del Necromante, desatando una cortina de pétalos rojos y negros.

En el momento en que el joven príncipe se preparaba para saltar y atravesar al Necromante con la espada Sol, una flor negra se abrió paso entre los pétalos que caían y su tallo se hundió por completo en su pecho. Tuxedo Mask se dobló al sentir cómo un fuerte veneno entraba en su cuerpo y al final cayó de espaldas. La espada desapareció en ese momento, uniéndose de nuevo al pálido y espasmódico cuerpo de su dueño.

"¡Príncipe!" Gritó Sailor Uranus.

"¡No es posible!" Exclamó Uranus.

"¡Debemos salvarlo!" Gritó Sailor Pluto, recuperando la determinación, "Dead Scream!" El ataque de la Sailor del tiempo desmoronó la loza de piedra que sepultaba a sus dos compañeras, "¡Levántense de una vez!" Ordenó, "¡No podemos dejar que el príncipe muera!"

"Cualquier cosa que hagan será inútil." Dijo el brujo, que ahora caminaba tranquilamente hacia las Sailor Scouts, "El veneno de las flores espectro no tiene antídoto."

"¡Deténgase!" Exclamó Sarnath, poniéndose entre el Necromante y las Scouts, "Yo aún puedo hacerle frente. ¡La única manera de que pueda pasar será sobre mi cadáver!"

"Puedo cumplirte esa petición." Respondió el Necromante, que lazó una de sus esferas de energía hacia Sarnath. Sorpresivamente, el marqués logró absorberla usando su espada.

"¡Le dije que se detuviera!" Repitió Sarnath.

El hechicero gruño molesto y convocó una pesada garra de piedra que golpeó a Sarnath por el costado con una velocidad increíble. El joven marqués rebotó por el suelo hasta quedar junto a las Sailor Exteriores, "Demonios…" Gimió, "¡No podremos ganarle!"

"El marqués tiene razón." Dijo el brujo con una sonrisa que torcía su deforme rostro de una manera asquerosa, "No pueden ganarme, es mejor que me dejen matarlas de una vez."

"Espere un momento." Dijo Pluto, tomando el lugar del marqués entre el brujo y su grupo, "¡Yo lo desafío, enfréntese a mi!"

"Pluto, ¿qué estás haciendo?" Preguntó Uranus mientras hacía un gran esfuerzo para ponerse de pie.

"¡Te matará si peleas tú sola!" Agregó Neptune, que también logró levantarse con grandes dificultades.

"Tus amigas tienen razón." Dijo Sarnath, él también se había levantado, pero no estaba en condiciones de pelear, "Será mejor si lo hacemos juntos."

El Necromante observaba divertido la escena. Sabía que no importaba que sucediera, él ganaría.

"No estarás pensando en…" Comenzó a decir Sailor Neptune.

"¡Pluto, no seas estúpida!" Exclamó Uranus, "¡Juntas podemos…!"

"¿No lo entienden? ¡Es la única opción!" Gritó Pluto, "¡Si no hago esto, todos moriremos!"

"No sé que planean hacer, pero no les servirá." Dijo el Necromante al tiempo que levantaba las manos y hacía temblar la catedral entera. Había decidido tirarles el techo del templo encima, siempre podía repararlo más tarde, "¡Es su fin!"

"Time Stop!" Al gritar esas palabras, el bastón de Pluto liberó una corriente de energía temporal que se esparció por toda la Fortaleza. En un solo instante, todo se había paralizado a excepción de las Sailor Exteriores, Tuxedo Mask y Sarnath.

"Lo hiciste." Murmuró Neptune, "No puedo creerlo que hicieras esto."

"Sailor Neptune, cállate y ve por el príncipe." Ordenó Pluto entre jadeos, sus energías estaban terminándose muy rápido, "Uranus, recoge a Saturn. Sarnath, quiero que saques a todos en cuanto Uranus y Neptune tengan en sus brazos a los otros, ¡apresúrense, no podré resistir mucho!"

Neptune y Uranus obedecieron, ambas tenían un nudo en la garganta pues sabían lo que le sucedería a Pluto una vez que el efecto del Time Stop se terminara. Sarnath no tenía idea de cómo había logrado Sailor Pluto detener el tiempo, pero no le importaba, sólo le importaba aprovechar la oportunidad de escapar.

Una vez que el grupo estuvo reunido, Sarnath levantó la mano y abrió un portal de escape, "Listo, ya podemos irnos." Le dijo a Pluto.

"Yo me quedaré aquí." Respondió ella, bajando la mirada, "Ustedes deben salvar al príncipe y a Saturn."

"Pero…"

"¡Ya márchense!" Exclamó Pluto, perdiendo la paciencia, "¡El efecto del Time Stop está por terminar!"

"Haz lo que te pide." Dijo Uranus, "No podemos llevarla con nosotros."

"Sailor Pluto." Llamó Neptune, "Gracias, no olvidaremos esto."

La Sailor del tiempo se las arregló para sonreír y levantar su mano como despedida. Cuando Sarnath cerró el portal y el grupo desapareció, Pluto ya no pudo mantener el Time Stop y cayó agonizante al suelo.

"Fue un esfuerzo inútil." Comentó el Necromante, que había logrado ver todo, sólo que no había podido moverse para evitarlo, "Voy a matarlas más tarde, así que haberte sacrificado ahora no sirvió de nada."

"Usted no entiende lo que es el sacrificio." Respondió Pluto con una voz débil, "El sacrificio se hace sin esperar nada a cambio. He entregado con gusto mi vida para que los otros puedan vivir. Pero sé que un monstruo como usted nunca entenderá eso."

"Sólo sé que tú estás muerta." Dijo el brujo al observar como el cuerpo de Sailor Pluto desaparecía en medio de una luz multicolor, "Y eso es lo único que me importa." Recuperando el movimiento, el Necromante comenzó a reír, las Scouts no eran una amenaza para él y tendría sus cabezas muy pronto.

Amanece. La luz dorada del nuevo día baña la ciudad mientras el sol asciende por el horizonte. En el techo de un alto edificio de departamentos, cinco maltrechas figuras aparecen de repente al salir de un portal verdoso que se cierra de inmediato detrás. Sólo tres miembros del grupo pueden mantenerse en pie. Sailor Uranus lleva en brazos a Sailor Saturn. La pequeña Scout aún no despierta, pero su respiración se ha estabilizado y el color ha vuelto a su rostro. Sailor Neptune y Sarnath cargan con Tuxedo Mask, la condición del joven príncipe sólo ha empeorado; aunque la sangre que brotaba de la herida causada por la flor espectro que lleva insertada en su pecho ya se ha detenido, ahora una fuerte fiebre lo consume.

"¡No puedo soportarlo!" Murmuró Sailor Uranus, sus ojos fijos en Sailor Saturn, "¡Esto no debió haber sucedido, Pluto debería estar aquí, no yo!"

"Era lo único que podíamos hacer." Dijo Neptune, "Era lo único que Pluto podía hacer."

"Pero no fue justo…" Uranus estrechó a Saturn contra su pecho, "…Juro que su sacrificio no será en vano y cuando Moon regrese, ¡arreglaremos las cosas!"

"Debemos llevar a Mamoru adentro." Indicó Sarnath, "Tengo que sacarle la flor y tratar de controlar el envenenamiento. Si no me apresuro, morirá aquí."

Neptune y Uranus asintieron y guiaron al marqués hasta su departamento.

Dentro de la Fortaleza, un nutrido grupo de parásitos trabajaba reparando la destruida capilla en donde el Necromante tenía su sala de audiencias. El hechicero observaba tranquilo las reparaciones mientras jugueteaba con una esfera brillante. La esfera en la que había absorbido la fuerza del cristal de Sailor Saturn. Caminando hacia una esquina de la capilla, el hechicero decidió que ya era el momento de usar esa energía en algo útil para él.

"¡Grandes antiguos, es hora de vivir de nuevo!" Exclamó el Necromante, moviendo sus manos para hacer surgir dos horribles estatuas del suelo. Las figuras eran altas, de casi tres metros de alto y representaban a seres ligeramente humanos con rostros de lagarto y cuatro brazos, dos de los cuales terminaban en unas garras temibles. El brujo miró feliz a las estatuas, "Ulvorodos, Murodakul… ¡Despierten!" al gritar esto, el Necromante levantó la esfera hacia las dos estatuas, que comenzaron a absorber su energía.

Poco a poco, la piedra retomó el color y la consistencia de la carne y en segundos, dos deformes criaturas idénticas se inclinaban frente al hechicero.

"Le agradecemos el darnos una nueva oportunidad de servirle." Dijo la figura de la izquierda con crujidos de las fauces que tenía por boca.

"Estamos a su total disposición, maestro." Agregó la figura de la derecha, haciendo también crujir los dientes de su mandíbula.

"Bien, bien…" El Necromante estaba complacido, "Es hora de preparar el ritual de la unión de alma y carne. Nuestro dios, Darlugra, está ansioso por volver a tener un cuerpo."

"¿Ya ha reunido la luz blanca necesaria?" Preguntó Ulvorodos, la figura de la izquierda, "¡Es usted magnífico, maestro!"

"Sí, tengo la necesaria para revivirlo." Respondió el brujo, "Pero necesitaremos más para restablecer por completo la fuerza de nuestro Señor."

"Podemos unir nuestra magia con la suya." Sugirió Murodakul, "Lanzar un hechizo de absorción para quitarle a todos los habitantes de este patético mundo su luz blanca… luego podríamos guardarla aquí en la Fortaleza y dársela al gran dios Darlugra."

El Necromante rió, "Sí, esa es una buena idea. Una muy buena idea. Hagámoslo de una vez."

"No puedo hacer más." Suspiró Sarnath. Había estado trabajando en la herida de Mamoru y aún cuando estaba sorprendido de que hubiera sanado por completo en cuanto extrajo la flor, no le animaba en lo absoluto el hecho de que la fiebre se hubiera hecho más fuerte. El veneno hervía en su sangre y el poder curativo del príncipe no parecía poder combatirlo, "Ahora todo depende de si logra sobrevivir al veneno."

"Lo hará." Dijo Michiru al tiempo que cambiaba la compresa de agua fría con la que trataban de mitigar el calor que hacía arder la frente de Mamoru.

"Hotaru está mejor." Indicó Haruka, entrando en la habitación, "Despertó un par de minutos y volvió a dormir." La joven mujer miró a Sarnath y suspiró, "También preguntó por ti. No quiso dormirse hasta que le aseguré que estabas bien… no pude decirle sobre lo que pasó con Pluto."

"Me alegro que ella esté mejor, yo…" Comenzó a decir Sarnath.

"Algo está mal." Interrumpió Michiru, que se levantó y caminó hasta la ventana, "¿No lo sienten?"

"¿Qué más podría estar mal?" Preguntó Haruka.

"Es una vibración que se está extendiendo por todos lados, ¿Cómo no pueden sentirla?" Insistió Michiru.

Haruka sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda en ese momento, "Sí, ya lo siento. Lo que sea que es esto, será muy fuerte."

"¡Mira!" Gritó Michiru, "¡El cielo está ardiendo!"

"¡Es imposible!" Haruka no podía creer lo que veía, el cielo matutino había cambiado de repente y ahora parecía arder en llamas púrpuras que surgían desde más allá del océano. Los gritos de terror de la poca gente que había salido temprano a la calle subían hasta la ventana con la violencia de un huracán.

"Por mis ancestros…" Murmuro Sarnath, "Estamos perdidos."

"¿Qué es eso?" Preguntó Haruka, "¿¡Qué está haciendo ese maldito brujo ahora, qué?"

Sarnath no respondió, la impresión lo había dejado mudo. Las llamas habían aumentado en su intensidad y estaban por cubrirlo todo, pronto no les quedaría nada. Sólo la muerte.

"¡Demonios!" Gritó Haruka, "Michiru, ¡debemos hacer algo!"

"¡Es inútil!" Respondió la joven de cabello esmeralda, "¡No podemos detener algo como esto, estamos muy débiles para hacer algo!"

"¡Usemos nuestros talismanes para protegernos!" Ordenó Haruka, "¡Rápido!"

"Sólo podremos proteger nuestro departamento…" Dijo Michiru, "¿Crees que…?"

"¡Es mejor que nada!" Gritó la rubia, "¡Hazlo!"

Michiru materializó su espejo y Haruka su espada. Entonces, cuando el resplandor estaba por alcanzar su edificio, ambas levantaron sus talismanes, en un desesperado intento por sobrevivir.

Sailor Moon tembló al tiempo que la consciencia regresaba lentamente a su ser. No sentía dolor, lo cual era extraño. Lo último que recordaba era que ella y sus amigas eran bombardeadas por algo que destruía la torre de su padre. Luego de un instante de duda, Moon se arriesgó a abrir sus ojos. Al hacerlo, sintió vértigo y no tardó en averiguar que se debía a que su cuerpo estaba flotando a poca altura. Haciendo un esfuerzo para colocarse en posición vertical, logró posar sus pies en el suelo.

"¿Dónde estoy?" Se preguntó mientras miraba de izquierda a derecha. Podía ver los cuerpos de las otras Scouts y de los gatos flotando a pocos centímetros del suelo, eso la tranquilizó. Pero aún así, no sabía donde estaba, a su alrededor había restos de muros y escaleras y al mirar hacía arriba sólo veía la negrura del cosmos. Pero había algo más en ese lugar, algo cálido que le recordaba a la presencia de su padre, casi como si… alguien de su familia estuviera allí.

"_Tus amigas están bien, si eso es lo que te preocupa." _

Moon miró al lugar de donde provenía la voz y se encontró con una gema café que flotaba cerca de ella.

"_Lamento no haberte permitido despertar antes, pero necesitaba asegurarme de que tus heridas y las de tus amigas hubieran sanado."_ Agregó la voz amable y algo lejana que surgía de la gema.

"¿Quién eres tú?" Preguntó Moon, "Me parece como si te conociera."

Alrededor de la gema apareció la transparente figura de un hombre joven de cabellos dorados, _"Soy el príncipe Kasadya y…también soy tu tío. Hola Serenity."_

"Pero… ¡pensé que habías muerto cuando el Necromante tomó tu cuerpo!" Exclamó Sailor Moon.

"_Mi espíritu sobrevivió dentro de la gema. Cuando mi hermano la reparó, logré recuperar la conciencia de mi ser."_

"¿Qué fue lo que pasó?" Preguntó la Sailor Scout.

"_El Necromante destruyó la torre del rey."_ Explicó el fantasma, _"Sólo él tiene el poder para hacer algo como esto. Debes volver a la tierra, sobrina. Te necesitan allí."_

"¿Vendrás para ayudarnos?"

"_No puedo. He esperado milenios para salir de la gema, mi pequeña Serenity. Es mi momento de partir al otro mundo y reunirme con mi padre y mi hermano."_ El fantasma sonrió, _"Dale mi gema al concejal Kizuko, él sabrá encontrarle un nuevo dueño digno de su poder."_

Una vez dicho esto, el fantasma del príncipe Kasadya desapareció y la gema café flotó lentamente hasta las manos de Sailor Moon, "Lo haré tío… y gracias."

"¿Con quién hablabas Moon?" Era la voz de Sailor Venus, "¿Y qué ha pasado aquí? No entiendo cómo nos salvamos, ¿tú lo hiciste?"

Moon se giró y sonrió al encontrarse con sus amigas. Las demás Scouts parecían algo desorientadas, pero estaban intactas, al igual que los gatos, "No, yo no he sido." Respondió ella, "Fue alguien más."

"¿Quién?" Preguntó Sailor Mars, "No veo a nadie más además de nosotras."

Sailor Moon les mostró la gema café a las demás, "¿Les parece conocida? Su dueño nos ayudó."

"... ¿Tu padre?" Preguntó Sailor Jupiter, "Fue la última persona en tener esa gema."

"¿O fue Kasadya?" Agregó Sailor Mercury.

"Sí." Moon apretó la gema en su mano, "Fue mi tío, él nos salvó."

"¿No te dijo qué fue lo que nos atacó?" Preguntó Luna, la gata se había acercado a las demás Scouts y miraba a Sailor Moon con interés, las cosas habían tomado un giro bastante interesante. Con esta gema los guardianes estarían completos de nuevo, y también sería más fácil convencerlos de ayudarlas.

"El Necromante lo hizo." Respondió Moon, "Pero no tengo idea de cómo. Lo único que importa es que no logró destruirnos."

"Pero sí lo logró con la torre del rey." Comentó Artemis, "Es una lástima."

"Hay un problema." Intervino Sailor Mercury. La joven de cabello azul sostenía su mini computadora y parecía preocupada, "Según mis cálculos, ya es mediodía en Japón. Hemos estado aquí por casi un día."

"¿Tanto?" Sailor Venus recordó rápidamente que su audición sería en menos de dos horas, pero hizo ese pensamiento a un lado, le preocupaba más la situación actual.

"Perdimos el primer día de escuela." Dijo Mercury.

"No creo que eso importe tanto como lo que sus padres van a pensar de esto." Observó Sailor Júpiter.

"Si es que han tenido tiempo de pensar en eso." Dijo Sailor Mars, mirando a la tierra con preocupación.

"¿Por qué dices eso?" Quiso saber Moon.

"¡Mira la Tierra!" Mars levantó la mano hacia el planeta azul, "¿No lo habías notado?"

Sailor Moon ahogó un suspiro, "Es… imposible."

Al mirar hacia la Tierra, las Sailor Scouts se encontraron con que presentaba un aspecto completamente distinto. En lugar del hermoso azul y blanco que adornaba la superficie del planeta, todo se había vuelto púrpura y gris. Ninguna de las Sailor interiores quiso imaginar lo que había causado tal cambio.

"Debemos regresar." Dijo Sailor Moon haciendo a un lado su miedo hacia lo que habría allí, "Tenemos que regresar y arreglarlo todo. No podemos permitir que esto continúe. Ya ha llegado muy lejos."

"Habrá que tener cuidado al reingresar a la Tierra." Indicó Mercury, "La energía que recorre la superficie del planeta y que está causando ese cambio podría alterar nuestra trayectoria. Hay la posibilidad de que caigamos en medio del océano o que lleguemos una ciudad distinta."

"Eso no va a detenernos." Sailor Moon ocultó la preocupación que había comenzado a causarle una fuerte presión en el pecho. De repente, la seguridad de que Mamoru estaba sufriendo se había posado en su corazón, "Hemos enfrentado dificultades más grandes antes y nunca nos hemos detenido, ¿no es verdad?"

"Sí." Sailor Venus mantuvo sus ojos fijos en la Tierra, a pesar de saber que su principal obligación era ayudar y proteger a Sailor Moon, en ese momento sólo podía pensar en Wakagi, "Debemos volver."

El resto de las Scouts interiores asintieron, cada una preocupada por la suerte de una persona especial que había entrado en su vida no hacía mucho. Sailor Jupiter deseaba intensamente que Carlos estuviera a salvo, mientras que Sailor Mercury no podía dejar de pensar en Kuro y Sailor Mars, por su parte, no había logrado evitar que Keigo se deslizara en sus pensamientos.

"Mercury, ¿Podrías calcular la mejor ruta de regreso?" Pidió Luna, la gata negra había saltado a los brazos de Moon y parecía sufrir una gran preocupación. Ella y Artemis lo habían sentido, una fuerte corriente de poder se estaba agrupando en un solo lugar, y no tenían dudas de que era la Fortaleza enemiga.

"Está listo." Anunció Mercury luego de un par de minutos, "Ya podemos volver a Juuban sin peligro."

Moon y las demás se reunieron en un círculo y cerrando los ojos, realizaron la tele-transportación. Envueltas en un escudo de luz arco iris, las Sailor Scouts desaparecieron de la superficie lunar.

Cuando las Sailor Scouts abrieron los ojos, se encontraron en las amplias escaleras del templo Hikawa. El escenario que recibió a las Scout interiores fue tan aterrador que por un momento no supieron qué hacer.

"Esto es una pesadilla." Murmuró Moon sin dejar de mirar la calle. Allí, las personas que debían haber estado caminando y ocupándose de sus propios asuntos se habían convertido en piedra. Muchos autos se habían estrellado con postes de teléfono o casas cuando sus conductores fueron petrificados. Al mirar a las ramas de los árboles cercanos, Moon observó que ni siquiera los pájaros habían sido perdonados de este cruel destino. De cuando en cuando, pequeños globos de luz salían de los cuerpos petrificados y se elevaban, desapareciendo entre las grises nubes que cubrían gran parte del cielo y hundían al mundo en una penumbra fría y hostil. Las Scouts y los gatos bajaron las escaleras lentamente y, mientras andaban entre las perlas de luz blanca, cualquiera diría que Moon y las demás atravesaban un campo lleno de luciérnagas al anochecer.

"Debemos ir a buscar a Mamoru." Indicó Moon una vez que llegaron a la calle, cuando sus compañeras no la siguieron y se quedaron inmóviles y pensativas, Sailor Moon las miró con preocupación, "¿Qué sucede, porqué no vienen conmigo?"

Sailor Jupiter fue quien habló primero, con la mirada fija en el suelo y una expresión de vergüenza en su rostro. Esto era muy difícil para ella, "Moon… sé que es nuestro deber ir contigo, y creo que todas lo haríamos sin dudar si nos lo pides, pero… yo quisiera ir a buscar a…"

"Tu novio." Completó Sailor Moon, "¿Imagino que ustedes piensan igual?" Preguntó dirigiéndose al resto de sus compañeras.

"Lo lamento." Dijo Venus en voz baja, "Sé que es mucho pedirte que nos permitas hacer esto. Sé que debemos acompañarte a donde vayas, pero…"

"Háganlo." Sailor Moon les dedicó una pequeña sonrisa a sus amigas, "No estaré tranquila si ustedes no lo están y estoy segura de que Luna y Artemis pueden ayudarme si pasa algo mientras busco a Mamoru y a Haruka y las demás."

"¿En verdad estás de acuerdo con esto?" Preguntó Sailor Venus, que había comenzado a dudar.

Moon asintió, "Sí, estoy de acuerdo. Nunca querría que sacrificaran algo tan importante por mí. Pero sí quiero pedirles una cosa."

"¿Y qué es?" Cuestionó Mercury.

"Que se cuiden mucho." Respondió Moon, "El que causó todo esto aún podría estar por aquí."

"Lo haremos." Aseguró Sailor Mars.

Dicho esto, cada una de las Sailor Scouts partió por caminos distintos. Moon se fue seguida de los gatos directamente hacia su casa, a pesar de que quería encontrar a Mamoru con todo su corazón, debía saber si su familia estaba bien o si había sufrido algún daño. Sailor Venus también se dirigió a su casa y de allí planeaba ir a donde vivía Wakagi, nunca lo había visitado, pero sí tenía su dirección. Sailor Mercury se dirigió primero al hospital en el que su madre había estado de guardia y de allí planeaba ir al departamento de Kuro. Sailor Mars le dedicó una última mirada al templo y entonces se alejó velozmente hacia la casa de la familia Hikazan. Y mientras corrían hacia su destino, ninguna de las Sabor Scouts pudo evitar que el miedo de perder al ser amado comenzara a anidar dentro de su pecho.

La historia continuará en el capítulo diecinueve.

Notas:

Lamento haberme tardado tanto para escribir este nuevo episodio, espero les haya gustado. En realidad me resultó muy difícil escribir lo que les sucedía a las Sailor exteriores en la Fortaleza. No quería abusar del Necromante como villano, pues en los dos capítulos anteriores se estableció lo malvado que es y mostrar más de eso sólo porque sí sería una exageración. Fue bastante complicado darle un balance adecuado a este episodio en ese aspecto. Por cierto, hay a continuación un pequeño fanfic más para ustedes. No estaba planeado para estar aquí, pero es una compensación que quiero darles por haberme tardado tanto con este capítulo. Ojala y les agrade.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ecos de otras vidas.

Epílogo al capítulo 18

Minutos en la eternidad.

"_¿Qué ha pasado?"_

Sólo existía un profundo vacío. Nada más. La única sensación que la acompañaba era la de flotar en un pozo frío y oscuro. ¿Era acaso la muerte un vagar sin final? ¿No había una luz brillante al final del túnel esperándola? Ella ya había sentido el frío abrazo de la muerte una vez, y no era como esto.

"_¿Por qué no he visto a nadie aún?"_

Tenía miedo. Miedo porque no había nada más que soledad y el flotar sin rumbo, siempre corriendo el peligro de caer de repente hacia lo más hondo de ese abismo. ¿A dónde la llevaría todo esto?

"_No quiero seguir así. Si me quedo podría caer allá, al fondo."_

De pronto, un tirón en la corriente que la hacía flotar la jaló con fuerza hacia abajo con una velocidad siempre creciente.

"_¡No, no quiero ir hacia el fondo, no quiero!"_

La joven mujer intentó con todas sus fuerzas resistirse al vendaval que la arrastraba al final del túnel, pero era inútil. A su alrededor las paredes del pozo en el que flotaba pasaban cada vez más rápido. De pronto, un resplandor la rodeó. Arriesgándose a mirar hacia abajo, sólo pudo ver un aro brillante que crecía conforme se acercaba, y el dolor que se esparcía por todo su cuerpo aumentaba entre más cerca estuviera de ese círculo de luz.

"_¿Acaso voy al infierno?... ¡No quiero ir allí…!"_

Setsuna abrió los ojos pero no pudo ver nada, sólo manchas de colores. Parpadeando un par de veces, sus ojos recordaron lentamente cómo hacer su trabajo. Cuando su vista se aclaró, intentó llevarse la mano al rostro, pero descubrió que no era capaz de moverse. No tuvo fuerzas ni siquiera para mover los dedos. Sólo podía mirar hacia arriba. Al menos el techo era interesante, estaba decorado con una pintura que mostraba un cielo soleado y algunas nubes. No estaba mal. También podía sentir que descansaba en una cama y a juzgar por lo cómoda que era, no estaba en un hospital. De pronto, escuchó algo. Era una respiración profunda y pausada, como la de alguien durmiendo. Haciendo un esfuerzo supremo, Setsuna logró hacer caer su rostro un poco a la derecha. Por un momento, no pudo creer lo que veía.

"¿Kronos?" Murmuró sorprendida.

Frente a su cama, dormido en un sillón y mal cubierto con una manta dormía Kronos, el padre del tiempo. No le fue difícil a Setsuna deducir quién la había salvado de morir luego de usar el Time Stop y si su intuición le indicaba algo, había sido él quien había estado velando su sueño hasta que el cansancio lo venció. La joven Meioh sintió que algo cálido surgía en su pecho. Era ternura hacia él. No tenía que haber hecho esto por ella. Pero lo hizo. La había salvado de nuevo. Setsuna no pudo evitar una pequeña y tímida sonrisa, ahora sólo debía convencerlo de enviarla con Sailor Moon y las demás y…

"¡Señora!" Exclamó una voz con un tono alegre, "¡Al fin ha despertado!"

Setsuna deseó tener la fuerza suficiente para girar la cabeza. Pero no importaba, pudo ver que la exclamación bastó para despertar a Kronos, quien se levantó de un salto en cuando la vio despierta.

"¡Despertaste!" Kronos no tardó ni un segundo en estar de rodillas junto a la joven Meioh, "¡Estaba muy preocupado, pensé que no podrías hacerlo por ti misma!"

"¿Qué me pasó?" Preguntó Setsuna, su voz apenas un murmullo.

"Sufriste un agotamiento extremo." Respondió Kronos, al tiempo que acomodaba cuidadosamente el rostro de Setsuna sobre su almohada, "Gastaste casi toda tu energía al hacer el Time Stop. Sólo te quedó la suficiente para sobrevivir mientras te traía aquí."

"¿Cuánto tiempo llevo en esta cama?"

"El equivalente a cuatro días en la tierra." Respondió el padre del tiempo.

"¿Cuatro días?" Setsuna logró alzar la voz e intentó levantarse, pero falló miserablemente, "¡Tengo que volver con las demás, no puedo perder más tiempo!"

"Setsuna..." Kronos le tomó la mano derecha entre las suyas, "Tiempo es lo que más tienes en este momento, ¿acaso olvidaste quién soy? Puedo enviarte al instante que tú lo desees. Pero sólo hasta que te hayas restablecido. Por ahora descansa y no te preocupes. En este castillo el tiempo no importa."

"Pero…"

"Confía en mi." Pidió él, "Es mejor que te recuperes primero, así les serás más útil a tu princesa."

Al mirar sus ojos, que brillaban con sabiduría, Setsuna no pudo encontrar argumentos para negarse. Lo que él decía era verdad. En el castillo de Kronos el tiempo no existía, "Lo haré." Respondió al fin.

"Me alegra escuchar eso." El amo del tiempo se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta, "Volveré más tarde. No te preocupes, Miss Baker te cuidará, estás en muy buenas manos."

Una esbelta y elegante mujer de alrededor de cincuenta y cinco años, vestida con ropas de la Europa Victoriana, entró en el campo de visión de Setsuna. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, escuchó el sonido de una puerta cerrándose. Se había quedado sola con esta nueva mujer.

"Es un placer verla despierta." Dijo la recién llegada, "Soy la ama de llaves del palacio del Señor Kronos y como ya escuchó, puede llamarme Miss Baker. Me alegra ver que se está recuperando, Señora."

"Mucho gusto en conocerla." Setsuna suspiró, "¿Podría no llamarme de ese modo por favor?"

La ama de llaves pareció recordar algo, "Es cierto, usted todavía no es…Oh, ¡lo siento señorita Meioh, me distraje, espero pueda perdonar mi equivocación!"

"No hay nada que perdonar."

Sin decir más, Miss Baker se ocupó de asear a Setsuna y de vestirla con un nuevo y limpio camisón blanco. Cuando terminó, la sentó en una silla de ruedas y la llevó hasta el balcón.

"¿Kronos durmió en ese sillón?" Preguntó la joven Meioh, intentando no sentirse inútil en la silla.

Miss Baker sonrió, "Sí. El Señor ha pasado todas las noches a su lado, señorita."

"Oh." Setsuna miró a los hermosos jardines que se extendían por un largo trecho hasta las altas murallas del castillo. "Nunca antes los había visto, son muy hermosos."

"Estamos en la parte oeste del palacio." Explicó la Miss Baker, "Tengo entendido que usted sólo había visitado la entrada y el salón del flujo del tiempo. El hogar del señor Kronos es más grande de lo que parece al verlo desde afuera, y no existe todo en el mismo lugar o tiempo. Ya se lo explicaré después."

Setsuna asintió y volvió su mirada a los bellos jardines, "¿Podría llevarme allí?"

"Por supuesto señorita."

Durante más de diez días, o al menos eso era lo que calculaba, Setsuna siguió la misma rutina. Kronos se quedaba con ella hasta que se quedaba dormida y al despertar, él estaba invariablemente dormido en el sillón frente a su cama. Luego, la señora Baker entraba y se encargaba de asearla y de llevarla a pasear por los jardines y más tarde recibía sus alimentos. En un par de ocasiones, Kronos no fue a verla, pero siempre estaba allí cuando despertaba. Poco a poco, entre los mimos de Miss Baker, las interesantes y largas conversaciones que sostenía con Kronos y el ambiente tranquilo y acogedor del castillo, Setsuna se olvidó por completo de Sailor Moon y las demás.

Pero, al llegar el veinteavo día…

"Quiero levantarme."

"¿Estás segura?" Preguntó Kronos, dejando a un lado el libro que había estado leyendo. Había pensado que Setsuna ya se había dormido, "¿Te sientes lo bastante bien para intentar caminar tú misma?"

"Sí, quiero hacer el intento. Estoy segura de que la señora Baker tiene mejores cosas que hacer que llevarme a todas partes." Además, Setsuna odiaba estar atada a la silla de ruedas.

"Muy bien, te ayudaré." Kronos caminó hasta la cama y le ofreció el brazo a la joven mujer.

Mordiéndose los labios, Setsuna tomó el brazo que se le ofrecía y logró primero sentarse y después, no con poco esfuerzo, ponerse de pie, "Lo… ¡Lo hice!"

Kronos la miró con una sonrisa, "Sí, sabía que lo harías, me da gusto por ti."

"Ayúdame a ir al balcón." Pidió ella, "Quiero andar un poco."

"Como tu digas."

Poco después, Setsuna se apoyó en el barandal y sonrió al mirar los jardines iluminados por muchos faroles. Sabía que el día y la noche que veía todos los días era sólo algo que Kronos hacía para complacerla y hacer más tranquila su estancia en su castillo, pero apreciaba mucho el detalle. Le ayudaba a contar los días y a sentir que todo era un poco más normal.

"Te has recuperado pronto." Comentó Kronos, de pie junto a ella, "Te felicito."

"Aún no estoy bien." Respondió Setsuna, "Esto es sólo una pequeña victoria, todavía debo recuperar todo mi poder antes de regresar con mis amigas."

"Yo pensé que querrías hacerlo lo más pronto posible."

"Lo sé, pero… ¿No fuiste tú quien dijo que el tiempo no importaba aquí?"

El amo del tiempo asintió.

"Dime Kronos…" Setsuna había estado pensando en algo y necesitaba preguntar, era muy importante.

"¿Sí, qué deseas?"

"Cuando fuiste a salvarme… ¿Por qué lo hiciste?" Preguntó ella, mirándolo firmemente a los ojos.

"Tengo razones para haber hecho eso."

"Sí… lo sé. Nuestra hija." Setsuna suspiró, "Kronos… yo… no te amo todavía. ¿Cómo es que tendremos una niña juntos si yo no me siento de esa forma contigo?"

El padre del tiempo miro durante un largo rato el cielo nocturno sobre su castillo antes de responder, "No lo sé. Yo tampoco te amo en este momento, y no sé qué eventos van a llevarnos a formar una familia…"

Setsuna bajó la mirada. No entendía porqué de repente se había sentido triste. Quizás porque ella pensó que era Kronos quien la amaba y la convencía de amarlo, pero por lo visto se había equivocado. El saber que Kronos no la quería no debería hacerla sentir así y, sin embargo, no podía evitarlo; sentía su corazón como una copa de cristal cuarteada, "¿Por qué? ¿Cómo es que no lo sabes? ¡Tú debes saberlo todo!"

Kronos miro a la joven mujer frente a él. Mantenía el rostro bajo y trataba de ocultar su tristeza, pero era inútil, él podía sentirla de cualquier modo. No era justo para ella. Kronos no amaba a Setsuna aún, pero sí la quería mucho y se preocupaba por su bienestar.

"¿Por qué no lo sabes?" Preguntó ella de nuevo, "¿O hay algo malo en mi y no quieres decirme?"

El joven de cabello blanco se acercó a Setsuna y la tomó por los hombros, cuando ella lo miró, pasó saliva y respondió su pregunta, "Porque tengo miedo Setsuna. No sé nada sobre el amor. Nunca he amado a nadie y no quiero saber cómo se van a dar las cosas porque no quiero arruinarlo. El que me guste demasiado estar contigo ya es bastante extraño para mi."

La tristeza abandonó a Setsuna al escuchar eso, "¿Te gusta estar conmigo?"

Kronos sonrió, "Sí, ¿eso es una señal de amor?"

Setsuna no pudo evitar reír en voz baja a pesar de la situación. No había imaginado que Kronos, el padre del tiempo, no supiera nada acerca del amor. Y era aún más hilarante porque ella tampoco sabía mucho sobre el tema. Fuera del cariño que le tenía a Hotaru a Chibi-Usa, al rey Endymion y a sus amigas, no tenía mucha experiencia en el tema tampoco, "No lo sé…Pero creo que es un buen comienzo y es que… a mi también me gusta mucho estar contigo." Admitió ella en voz baja, "De verdad."

"Entonces tal vez nuestro hija aún tiene posibilidad de nacer en el futuro."

Setsuna se sonrojó un poco, "Sí, sí las tiene. Definitivamente las tiene."

A pesar de haber recuperado su capacidad para caminar, Setsuna descubrió que aún no era capaz de transformarse en Sailor Pluto. De hecho, sus niveles de energía aún eran los de una mujer normal y mientras eso no cambiara, no podría regresar y luchar junto a las demás Scouts en su lucha contra el Necromante. Mientras Setsuna esperaba que su poder se incrementara, ciertos eventos en el castillo la ayudaron a olvidar nuevamente al resto de las Sailor Scouts. Kronos la había ayudado a mudarse a una habitación en el ala principal del palacio, muy cercana a la de él. El decorar su nueva alcoba a su gusto la distrajo por algunos días y más tarde, la señora Baker había aceptado su ayuda para administrar el trabajo de las más de trescientas personas que se ocupaban en el palacio realizando actividades tan diversas que iban desde cocinar hasta vigilar permanentemente el flujo del tiempo en busca de anomalías que tuvieran que corregirse. Pero lo mejor de todo para Setsuna, eran los momentos que pasaba junto a Kronos. El amo del tiempo había arreglado su horario de modo que podía pasar con ella el mayor tiempo posible y por las noches, solían conversar juntos sobre muchísimos temas mientras caminaban por los jardines que rodeaban el palacio. El contacto entre ellos aumentó mucho durante este periodo. Lo que comenzó como una mano de él sobre su hombro, poco a poco avanzó hasta que no había noche en la que Setsuna no caminara tomada del brazo de Kronos. Sin embargo, la pareja aún no se atrevía a ir más allá.

"¿De dónde vienen todas las personas que trabajan contigo?" Preguntó Setsuna una noche.

"Son espíritus errantes." Explicó él, "La mayoría son personas que murieron sin sentir que habían cumplido su misión en la vida. Yo les permito estar aquí hasta que sienten que están listos para irse."

Setsuna no respondió, en realidad no le molestaba mucho, pero sí era un poco extraño.

"¿Has intentado usar tu cristal de transformación?"

"Un par de veces, pero no he podido conseguir nada. Mi nivel de poder es aún muy bajo."

"Ya veo." Kronos suspiró y pasó su brazo por la cadera de Setsuna, "Eso quiere decir que aún no estás restablecida por completo. Quizás deberías trabajar menos en el castillo y dedicarte a descansar."

"Me volvería loca si no hago algo." Respondió Setsuna, "Necesito mantenerme ocupada."

"Como gustes." El joven de cabello blanco acarició el rostro de Setsuna y sonrió, "Es mejor que te lleve a tu habitación, necesitas dormir bien si quieres restablecerte y volver con tus amigas."

Un ligero rayo de decepción se esparció sobre ella luego de que Kronos se limitó sólo a acariciar tímidamente sus mejillas y esto sorprendió a Setsuna, ¿en realidad esperaba que algo más sucediera? No pudiendo responder a su propia pregunta, la joven Meioh se dejó guiar dócilmente hacia el palacio.

Setsuna descansaba en su habitación luego de una muy agitada mañana. Había pasado las últimas semanas ayudando a las criadas y a los cocineros a prepararse para que todo quedara perfecto para el evento de esa noche. Kronos había invitado a los encargados de vigilar los varios sectores del flujo del tiempo a una cena para recompensar su buena labor. Aunque Setsuna no había sido requerida para colaborar, la joven Meioh había terminado ayudando de todos modos. Su sueño de ser una diseñadora le había sido útil al planear la decoración adecuada para el evento, la cual consistía en un reacomodo de muebles, cambios de cortinas, arreglos en la iluminación y varias otras cosas. Encargarse de este evento había hecho que Setsuna volviera a olvidarse de regresar a su vida normal, ni siquiera había vuelto a intentar transformarse en Sailor Pluto. El participar en las actividades del palacio era mucho más interesante en comparación a su vida diaria y aquí se sentía útil y apreciada, algo que no sucedía muy frecuentemente en el trabajo como asistente de laboratorio que consiguió en la tierra.

"Eres muy hábil para estas cosas." Comentó Kronos, que había entrado en la habitación y miraba a Setsuna con curiosidad, "No imaginé que pudieras hacerlo, eres una química muy inteligente e incluso fuiste enfermera, no creí que supieras cómo organizar recepciones, ¿hay algo que no puedas hacer?"

Setsuna sonrió y se sentó en su cama, "Sí hay algo. Evitar que entres aquí sin llamar a la puerta."

"Oh, lo lamento… es falta de hábito." Respondió Kronos, genuinamente apenado, "Normalmente no tengo que pedir permiso para entrar a ninguna parte."

"En realidad no importa." La joven se estiró, "Pronto llegarán los invitados, ¿no es así?"

"Cierto, eso me recuerda que debo ir a prepararme para recibirlos." Kronos se acercó a Setsuna y le dio un suave apretón en los hombros, "Gracias, hiciste un excelente trabajo."

"No es nada especial, y lo hago con gusto."

"Para mi sí lo es. Espero que aceptes la invitación que te hice y te unas a nosotros esta noche." Kronos sonrió y salió de la habitación.

Contenta al saber que su trabajo había sido apreciado, Setsuna abrió las puertas de su guardarropa, el cual se había llenado poco a poco de lindos vestidos y sonriendo, sacó el que pensaba llevar esa noche: Un hermoso vestido de noche en color rojo oscuro de media espalda abierta, un escote ligeramente atrevido en 'V' y brazos descubiertos hasta los hombros. La caída de la falda era recta y le dejaba al descubierto la pierna derecha hasta medio muslo, dándole una imagen elegante y sensual a la vez. A Setsuna le encantaba y se alegraba de saber algo de cómo diseñar ropa, de otro modo le habría sido imposible convencer a las doncellas del palacio a que le ayudaran a hacer un vestido como ese.

Esa noche, el castillo del tiempo hervía en actividad. El amo del palacio se había ocupado personalmente de recibir a sus invitados. Los huéspedes fueron llevados al salón blanco, que por órdenes de Setsuna había sido redecorado y dividido en tres partes. Una parte era para las seis mesas en donde se atendería a los invitados, otra era un área común provista de cómodos sillones que daba hacia una terraza de la que bajaba una escalera hasta los extensos jardines; en esta sección podrían conversar hasta el momento de servir la cena y la tercera, era una pista de baile en donde se podía escuchar una suave música de la época renacentista que Miss Baker había elegido para la ocasión, pues la mayoría de los invitados había pertenecido a esa era cuando estaban vivos. En ese momento, casi todos los huéspedes estaban en el área común conversando sobre el acontecimiento más reciente e importante en el lugar: La hermosa mujer que había llegado a vivir con Kronos.

"¿Escucharon sobre la nueva ama del castillo del tiempo?" Preguntó uno de los invitados.

"Algo. Yo supe que fue ella quien organizó el evento en esta ocasión." Indicó otro.

"Debo admitir que su gusto es muy superior al del Señor Kronos." Opinó un tercero, "Las reuniones anteriores fueron agradables, pero el ambiente es mucho mejor esta noche."

"Cierto, y realizó un excelente trabajo en la decoración también." Dijo el primero.

"¿Me pregunto en dónde está?" Preguntó el segundo, "Tengo mucha curiosidad de conocerla."

"Setsuna bajará pronto." Dijo Kronos, que había pasado por allí y no pudo evitar escuchar mencionar a la mujer que ocupaba sus pensamientos en ese momento, "Miss Baker fue a buscarla, ya no tardará."

No mucho después, el ama de llaves abrió las puertas y junto a ella entró una radiante visión vestida en rojo que resaltaba sobre el blanco del salón como un diamante entre el carbón. Kronos casi no podía creer lo que presenciaban sus ojos. Frente a él estaba Setsuna Meioh, pero nunca la había visto así. Estaba hermosa. Más que hermosa, en ese momento Setsuna era un ángel de perfección, vestida en un ardiente carmesí que resaltaba su bella figura y se fundía con su preciosa piel morena de un modo que era imposible no mirarla, su cabello había sido peinado hacia atrás y caía como una cascada de ébano y esmeralda. Casi no llevaba maquillaje pero el poco que usaba, en especial el carmín brillante en sus labios, iluminaba su lindo rostro de un modo casi hipnótico. Al mirarla en ese momento, Kronos vio a Setsuna por primera vez no sólo como una mujer inteligente y capaz, la vio como una hermosa y joven mujer de la que no querría volver a separarse jamás.

"…Debí estar ciego…" Murmuró Kronos, "Nunca la había visto así… es… bellísima…"

Setsuna se ruborizó un poco al convertirse en el centro de atención de las miradas de todas las personas reunidas en el salón blanco. Dominando los nervios, se adentró lentamente en el salón y se dirigió hacia Kronos. A los pocos pasos, fue abordada por varios invitados que la asaltaron con preguntas, saludos y halagos por su trabajo organizando la cena. Por algunos minutos, fue capaz de librar bastante bien la conversación, pero al poco rato, Setsuna comenzó a sentirse nerviosa al notar que no la dejaban sola.

"Lamento interrumpir, pero me temo que debo llevarme a nuestra bella anfitriona." Interrumpió Kronos de repente, "Aún hay otros invitados que no la conocen y quisiera presentarla personalmente."

Setsuna sonrió agradecida, su pequeño 'club de admiradores' ya la tenía abrumada con sus preguntas y no había visto forma de escapar, "Gracias." Murmuró una vez que Kronos la alejó de los curiosos invitados.

"No hay de qué." Respondió él, "Además decía la verdad, sí quiero presentarte a los demás."

Setsuna suspiró, no le molestaba ser presentada al resto de los invitados, pero esperaba que no abusaran al momento de hacerle preguntas. _"Al menos creo que le he gustado."_ Pensó al tiempo que sonreía.

Más tarde, luego de las presentaciones, la cena y de charlar de nuevo con los invitados, Setsuna comenzó a sentirse un poco incómoda. Buscó a Kronos con la mirada y lo encontró sin problemas, su traje azul celeste resaltaba y le quedaba bien. De hecho, debía aceptar que Kronos era bastante atractivo cuando usaba su cuerpo joven, y era una fortuna que hubiera decidido mantenerse así desde que ella había llegado al palacio. En ese momento, el amo del tiempo estaba ocupado atendiendo a un grupo de invitados, por lo que las esperanzas de Setsuna de poder hablar con él se desvanecieron, no quería interrumpirlo. Sin nada más que hacer en ese momento, la joven mujer dejó el salón blanco, bajó las amplias escaleras y se adentró en los jardines, en donde esperaba poder distraerse un poco.

Kronos notó cuando Setsuna salió del salón rumbo al jardín. Estuvo a punto de seguirla en el momento en que la vio hacerlo, pero todavía estaba escuchando los reportes sobre los avistamientos de seis aves Paradox en la sección veinticinco del flujo del tiempo y necesitaba decidir qué hacer con esos pájaros que se alimentaban de energía temporal. Había pensado que estaban extintas y en realidad deseaba preservarlas; había muy pocas cosas que superaban el espectáculo de un ave Paradox al vuelo.

"Señor, ¿qué debemos hacer con las aves?" Preguntó el vigilante de la sección veinticinco.

"Deja dos parejas en libertad y los otros dos tráelos aquí. Los cuidaremos en caso de que los que están libres no puedan reproducirse." Indicó Kronos, "Ahora si me disculpas, debo atender otro asunto."

"Se hará como ha ordenado, Señor." Dijo el vigilante, volviendo a su bebida cuando Kronos se alejó.

Kronos ya estaba casi listo para maldecir el tamaño de sus propios jardines cuando la encontró. Estaba sentada en una de las muchas bancas de mármol que había entre los rosales que adornaban el jardín. Con su vestido rojo y bajo la luz de las farolas, Setsuna se fundía junto a las rosas en flor que la rodeaban. Al verla así, Kronos dudó un momento si debía acercarse. No estaba seguro de porqué había ido a buscarla, sólo sabía que necesitaba verla y sentirla junto a él, escuchar su voz y perderse en su mirada. ¿Quizás eso era el amor del que tanto había visto y escuchado, pero que nunca había tenido? Sí, eso debía ser. Y si no lo era, estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo. Recuperando su decisión, avanzó hacia la hermosa mujer.

Setsuna estaba confundida. Sentada allí, en esa banca de blanco mármol, no podía dejar de pensar en Kronos y de desear que estuviera allí para compartir con él la maravillosa vista de los jardines. Era extraño para ella sentir una atracción semejante hacia él. Como la guardiana de la puerta del tiempo nunca se le permitió considerar estas emociones y además, debía irse del castillo y volver con las demás. Tenía que hacerlo pronto, ¿qué clase de Scout era, dejando a sus amigas abandonadas? Pero si lo hacía, tendría que separarse de él durante mucho tiempo. La idea de alejarse de Kronos la hizo temblar un poco. No podía irse aún, no sin saber si él y ella…

"¿Puedo acompañarte?"

La joven Meioh se sobresaltó, no lo había sentido acercarse. Levantándose para ocultar la impresión que le había causado su llegada, Setsuna le respondió, "Yo… estaba pensando en ir a la fuente que hay en el centro del jardín, puedes venir conmigo si quieres."

"Lamento que mis invitados te acosaran de ese modo." Comentó Kronos mientras caminaban.

"No te preocupes." Contestó ella, "No me han molestado, sólo me abrumaron un poco."

"De cualquier modo, te agradezco que hayas aceptado a bajar a la reunión." Dijo él, abrazando a Setsuna mientras se acercaban a la fuente. Kronos notó el temor en ella, pero se alegró cuando no se alejó de él.

"Tenía que hacerlo. Quería asegurarme de que no echarías a perder mis preparativos." Dijo ella riendo un poco, "Lo siento, fue un mal chiste… es que… estoy nerviosa."

La pareja se detuvo frente a la fuente central. Era magnifica, hecha en mármol y con tres altos niveles sostenidos por estatuas de ángeles. El sonido del agua al caer envolvía a Setsuna y Kronos, que ahora sólo se miraban en silencio.

"¿Es por mi?" Preguntó él, "¿Yo soy quien te ha puesto nerviosa?"

Setsuna bajó la mirada, "No, lo que sucede es que…" La mujer suspiró y decidió decir la verdad, "Sí, es por ti, Kronos. Por ti y por la situación en la que estamos… no sé que hacer, ¿en verdad es nuestro destino amarnos? ¿Qué tal si es un error? ¿Qué pasará si lo que siento por ti ahora es sólo una ilusión?"

"No lo sé. Pero sí estoy seguro de algo." Kronos tomó delicadamente el rostro de Setsuna entre sus manos y la miró con ojos llenos de cariño.

Setsuna sintió cómo su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse y su respiración se entrecortaba. Nunca habían estado tan cerca, y sus manos se sentían bien sobre su piel, como si existieran sólo para estar allí, "¿Qué es eso de lo que estás seguro?"

"De que nunca había sentido esto por alguien más, Setsuna." Kronos cerró sus ojos y la besó tiernamente. Fue un beso inocente que terminó muy pronto, "Y si eso significa que te amo, entonces no quiero dejar de hacerlo jamás."

El simple contacto de sus labios sobre los de ella por tan sólo ese instante hizo que Setsuna se estremeciera al ser invadida por sentimientos que no imaginó poder llegar a sentir y esas palabras... al escucharlas, todas sus dudas desaparecieron, lo que sentía por él no podía ser una ilusión. Era verdadero. Dejando a un lado sus miedos, Setsuna se abrazó a él con todo su corazón.

"Setsuna." Llamó Kronos mientras sostenía a la bella mujer en sus brazos, "¿Estás bien?"

"Ahora lo estoy Kronos..." Ella levantó su rostro y sonrió cálidamente, "Lo que siento por ti es real, mi amor por ti es verdadero, no es una ilusión."

Kronos se limitó a abrazar a Setsuna en silencio. No había más palabras que pudiera decir en ese momento y lo único que deseaba era poder sentirla junto a él.

"¿Podrías besarme otra vez?" Pidió Setsuna, su voz apenas un suave susurro en su oído.

Kronos sonrió y lo hizo. La besó con una pasión que no sabía que había en él.

"¡Estas aves son magnificas!" Apreció Setsuna. Habían pasado ya varias semanas desde que ella y Kronos descubrieron sus sentimientos y desde entonces, la joven Meioh se había mostrado siempre de un humor excelente. En ese momento, las dos aves Paradox habían llegado al palacio y ella, junto a la señora Baker habían salido a recibirlas. Los pájaros en cuestión eran dos halcones de al menos dos metros de alto, con una envergadura de alas de alrededor de diez y sus bellas plumas era de un color que no podía describirse, aunque en momentos brillaban con una mezcla de rojo y azul. Sus blancos picos eran robustos y filosos. Extrañamente, las aves se mantuvieron dóciles mientras Setsuna acariciaba su plumaje.

"Las aves Paradox son muy fácilmente domesticables." Explicó Miss Baker, "Y muy leales a sus dueños una vez que se acostumbran a ellos. No creí volver a tener la oportunidad de ver a una viva."

"Me encantan." Admitió Setsuna, "Espero poder ver un polluelo pronto."

"Para eso tendrá que esperar, estos aún no son adultos." La señora Baker indicó a los cuidadores a dónde llevar a las aves y luego se acercó a la joven Meioh, "Bien, ya he visto que usted y el Señor Kronos al fin decidieron dejarse de rodeos. ¿Ya puedo llamarla Señora?"

Setsuna se sonrojó ligeramente, "Aún no. Pero cuando nazca la pequeña Pandora podrá hacerlo."

Miss Baker sonrió, "¿Pandora?"

Setsuna devolvió la sonrisa, "Sí. Pandora Meioh, me gusta como suena."

"Es un lindo nombre para la princesa del tiempo." Aceptó el ama de llaves, "Bien, si me disculpa."

Una vez sola, Setsuna se alisó su vestido verde y caminó hacia el castillo. Mientras lo hacía, se cruzó con una estatua de una joven de cabello largo que le recordó a alguien, "Se parece mucho a Usagi." Murmuró al tiempo que sus manos temblaban, "No… ¡Sailor Moon y las demás! ¿Cómo pude olvidarlas?"

Un poco después, una muy triste Setsuna miraba las flores a su alrededor. Estaba sola en su lugar favorito del castillo: los bellos jardines de Kronos. En su mano sostenía su cristal de Plutón. No quería hacer esto, pero no tenía opción. Cerrando los ojos, Setsuna levantó el cristal.

"Pluto Cristal Power, Make-Up!"

Al recitar las palabras, una luz envolvió a la joven mujer. Cuando la luz desapareció, Sailor Pluto había vuelto. Su poder ya se había restablecido. Pero a pesar de eso, su corazón estaba lleno de angustia y una profunda tristeza, "Yo… quiero quedarme aquí." Murmuró, esforzándose por contener sus lágrimas.

Kronos regresó hasta el anochecer luego de haber pasado el día revisando a las aves Paradox que quedarían en libertad y supo que algo importante había sucedido en el momento en que traspasó las puertas de su castillo. Podía reconocer la energía que surgía del ala principal del palacio. Sin pensar en nada más, el amo del tiempo se lanzó hacia las habitaciones de Setsuna. Cuando llegó a ellas abrió la puerta sin importarle llamar antes y al ver lo que ocultaban se congeló durante unos segundos. Allí, frente a él, se erguía Sailor Pluto, quien a su vez lo miraba con tristeza.

"¿Cuánto tiempo he estado aquí?" Preguntó Pluto, girándose y mirando por la ventana.

Kronos entró en la habitación y se detuvo junto a la Sailor Scout, "Casi ocho meses de la tierra."

Ocho meses en los que había sido inmensamente feliz. La Scout suspiró, "Tengo que irme."

"Lo sé."

Pluto apoyó sus manos en el cristal de su ventana, "Yo… no quiero irme…pero debo hacerlo…"

"Yo tampoco quiero que te vayas." Respondió Kronos, que entonces envolvió a la Sailor Scout en un gentil abrazo, "Pero sé que es tu deber y… ¡demonios!… Esto es muy difícil…"

Sailor Pluto tembló entre los brazos de él, "He sido muy feliz aquí Kronos… no quiero dejarte."

"Podrás volver cuando tu quieras…Pero no tenerte aquí conmigo será una tortura…"

Pluto rompió el abrazo y luego de alejarse un par de pasos, cerró los ojos y canceló su transformación, volviendo a ser Setsuna Meioh, "No quiero despedirme de ti como una Sailor Scout." Dijo al tiempo que volvía a la seguridad de sus brazos, "Y regresaré aquí en cuanto todo esté arreglado en la tierra."

"Te estaré esperando." Respondió él, "¿En qué momento quieres que te haga… volver con tus amigas?"

"Pensemos en eso después." Pidió Setsuna, "Por ahora, sólo quiero… sólo quiero un beso tuyo…."

"Esa es una petición que será un placer cumplir." Respondió Kronos, "Te amo Setsuna y siempre estaré contigo, no importa en dónde estés." Y luego de decir esto, selló sus labios con los suyos.

El beso en esta ocasión fue diferente, la llenaba por completo, era como flotar a través del tiempo y todas las estaciones del año, la sensación era tan intensa que Setsuna sólo pudo dejarse llevar y entregarse a él con todo su corazón, disfrutando de un amor que había surgido en lo que fueron solo minutos en la eternidad.


	20. Reencuentros

Aviso legal: Los personajes de Sailor Moon fueron creados por y son copyright de Naoko Takeuchi.

Los guardianes fueron creados para esta historia por mí, así como los antiguos. Si deseas usarlos para cualquier cosa, contáctame antes.

Ecos de otras vidas.

Por

Fabian Cruz

Capítulo diecinueve

Reencuentros.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Amanecer Púrpura

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Naru Osaka dejó escapar un grito de sorpresa cuando su gema de poder se activó de repente y la envolvió en una esfera de energía verde, la joven entendió lo que sucedió cuando un instante después, una potente luz entró violentamente por su ventana. Cuando el resplandor pasó, la joven Osaka suspiró aliviada al saber que su gema la había salvado, pero necesitaba saber qué había ocurrido. Preocupada, Naru corrió a mirar por la ventana de su habitación. Lo que la joven vio afuera era terrible: el cielo se había vuelto púrpura y las nubes habían adquirido un enfermizo tono gris. Al bajar la mirada, la muchacha descubrió que la poca gente en las calles ya no se movía. Llena de pánico, salió corriendo de su habitación y entró velozmente al baño, en donde se encontró con algo que la hizo lanzar un grito de desesperación. Allí, convertida en piedra, estaba su hermana Naruru. De cuando en cuando, pequeñas esferas de luz salían despedidas de su cuerpo y atravesaban las paredes. Caminando a traspiés, la joven llegó hasta el cuarto de sus padres a quienes encontró de pie junto a la ventana, obviamente habían estado mirando a la calle cuando terminaron convertidos en piedra. Fue entonces que la niña Osaka se desplomó, gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse sobre sus mejillas y un sonido extraño comenzó a salir de entre sus labios. Naru tardó en identificarlo como una risita nerviosa que por un segundo la hizo pensar que caería en un ataque de histeria, pero no podía permitírselo. Mordiéndose los labios, la joven Osaka logró controlarse haciendo un gran esfuerzo. Ahora tenía que pensar en qué haría para resolverlo todo; quizás contactar a los otros guardianes, eso le parecía una buena idea. Respirando profundamente, Naru se preparó para llamar a sus amigos.

"¿¡Alguien me escucha!?" Rogó Naru, su voz aún quebrada, hablando sobre la gema esmeralda de su guante, el cual había hecho aparecer, "¿Está allí maestra Sara?"

"_Tranquila Naru, aquí estoy," Respondió Sara, "¿Te encuentras bien?"_

"Yo sí, pero…mis padres y mi hermana…" Lloró la joven Osaka, "…Están… ¡muertos!"

"_No están muertos." Interrumpió la voz de Kuro, que sonó completamente bajo control, "Ellos no morirán, no te preocupes Naru, están más seguros convertidos en piedra por el momento."_

"¿Cómo puede decir eso?" Gritó Naru mientras temblaba.

"_El jefe tiene razón." Intervino la voz de Carlos, "No tiene porqué gustarte, pero están a salvo así."_

"_Es como si estuvieran dormidos." Agregó Sara._

"¿Entonces ellos…?" Comenzó Naru.

"_Mientras sean estatuas, los parásitos no pueden poseerlos." Explicó Keigo, "Y hablando de ellos, será mejor que tengan cuidado, hay un grupo de esas bestias justo fuera de mi casa, estoy seguro de que hay muchos más por toda la ciudad."_

"_La situación es algo complicada." Dijo Kuro de repente, "Escuchen bien, esto es lo que haremos..."_

Naru intentó calmarse mientras escuchaba las órdenes del líder del grupo, su atención creció al escuchar a Kuro decir que ya esperaba un ataque a gran escala por parte del Necromante, pero que no había esperado algo como lo que había sucedido. Poco a poco, el miedo de Naru se transformó en resolución, ella y los demás arreglarían las cosas. Debían hacerlo. Con o sin la ayuda de las Sailor Scouts.

"Jefe… ¿puedo ir con Sara en lugar de esperar aquí?" Preguntó Naru cuando Kuro terminó de dar sus instrucciones.

"_Sí, eso será lo mejor."Dijo Kuro, "Manténganse alerta y cuídense. Los llamaré pronto."_

Naru esperó unos minutos, pero no volvió a escuchar la voz de sus compañeros. Mirándose, la joven Osaka descubrió que sólo llevaba su ropa interior, en su desesperación había olvidado vestirse. Luego de unos minutos, Naru regresó a su habitación y, ignorando su uniforme escolar, se puso otra cosa. Poco después, luego de transformarse en la guardián verde, saltó por una ventana y creó una suave corriente de aire que la depositó gentilmente en el suelo. Dispuesta a salvar a su familia, Naru se apresuró a reunirse con la maestra Sara.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Usagi Tsukino

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sailor Moon sentía su corazón llenarse de tristeza cada vez que se encontraba con una estatua destrozada dentro de un automóvil o en la acera. El sólo pensar que eran personas que no vivirían de nuevo cuando todo volviera a la normalidad hacía que una poderosa ola de remordimiento amenazara con ahogarla. Moon no podía evitar sentirse responsable por lo que había pasado, si hubiera estado aquí en el momento en que esto sucedió quizás habría logrado hacer algo para evitarlo. Pero no fue así. Había decidido ir a la Luna con las otras Scouts, dejando a la tierra sólo con la mitad de la protección que debió haber tenido. Otra cosa que le preocupaba era el saber qué había sido de las Sailor Exteriores y, en especial, qué había pasado con Mamoru. Moon esperaba con todo su corazón que él no se hubiera convertido en piedra.

"No fue tu culpa." Escuchó decir Moon a sus espaldas. Cuando la joven se giró, se encontró a Luna, la gata negra, mirándola con preocupación. "No debes culparte por esto." Insistió la gatita.

Moon suspiró y miró hacia el cielo, "Es mi responsabilidad evitar que este tipo de cosas sucedan."

"Pero no teníamos manera de saber que esto pasaría." Intervino Artemis, "Luna tiene razón, no debes sentirte culpable. Lo que debemos hacer es encontrar una manera de arreglar todo."

La Sailor Scout asintió con poco entusiasmo y sin responder, continuó su camino hacia su casa.

"No se ve muy bien." Comentó Artemis en voz baja, "¿Crees que haya manera de animarla un poco?"

"Ayudaría mucho si Mamoru se encuentra bien." Respondió Luna en un murmullo, "Moon es fuerte, pero nunca habíamos visto algo así, y después de lo que pasó en la torre del rey…"

"Tienes razón, no ha tenido tiempo de asimilar todo lo que vimos allí." Artemis bajó la mirada y continuó siguiendo a Moon y a Luna en silencio.

Un poco después, el trío llegó a un parque cercano a la casa de Usagi. Moon había decidido ir allí primero pues estaba más cerca del templo de Rei que el departamento de Mamoru, y en verdad quería saber si sus padres y su hermano, aunque estuvieran convertidos en piedra, aún estaban enteros.

"Creo que no me siento bien." Dijo Moon con una voz débil mientras se dejaba caer pesadamente en una banca del parque, "Estoy muy cansada, y no entiendo porqué."

"Es debido a lo que transformó a todos en piedra." Dijo Artemis, "No sabemos qué fue, probablemente algún tipo de hechizo muy fuerte que definitivamente sigue activo."

"Si no te has convertido en piedra, es porque el poder que te permite ser una Sailor Scout está bloqueándolo." Agregó Luna, "Estás a salvo por ahora, pero si te esfuerzas físicamente o si intentas luchar, tu transformación se cancelará; La reina Serenidad enfrentó algo similar en una ocasión."

"¿Y me convertiré en estatua cuando mi transformación se cancele?" Preguntó una preocupada Moon.

"No." Respondió Artemis, "Pero…"

"¿Pero qué?" Quiso saber la joven.

"No podrás volver a convertirte en Sailor Moon hasta después de algunas horas." Explicó Luna, "Si ahora te sientes cansada, es porque hemos estado corriendo, además de que es posible que aún no te has recuperado completamente del ataque que destruyó la torre del rey."

"¿Entonces las demás…?"

Artemis bajó la mirada, "Es probable que para este momento su transformación esté por cancelarse, no olvides que ellas no tienen el cristal de plata; su nivel de resistencia a este hechizo cruel es mucho menor a la que tú tienes."

"Pero no es tan malo, sus cuerpos no necesitan tanta energía cuando no están en su forma de Sailor Scouts, por lo que recuperarán las fuerzas." Explicó Luna.

"Y no olvides que al parecer no hay ningún peligro de qué preocuparse." Indico Artemis, "Digo, no hemos visto a ninguno de esos parásitos por aquí."

"Eso no significa que no estén por algún lado." Respondió Moon, levantándose y echando a andar, "Será mejor que sigamos adelante; tengo que llegar a mi casa y también tenemos que encontrar a Mamoru, a Setsuna y a las otras…. aunque…"

"¿Qué estás pensando?" Preguntó Luna.

"Tal vez debería de usar el cristal de plata para intentar romper este maleficio." Comentó Moon.

"Podrías hacerlo." Dijo Artemis, "Y sacrificar tu vida a cambio de lograrlo."

"¿Mi vida?" Sailor Moon no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

"El poder del cristal de plata tal vez podría revertir el efecto de este encantamiento." Indicó Luna, "Pero estás débil y si usas el poder del cristal de plata en este momento, te pasaría lo mismo que a la reina Serenidad cuando te envió a ti y al resto de las Sailor Scouts a la Tierra: morirías a cambio de usar todo el poder del cristal…"

"¿Cómo pueden estar tan seguros?" Preguntó Moon, "¡No saben si eso va a pasar!"

"No, pero es lo más probable." Respondió Luna.

"¿Qué sugieren que haga entonces?"

"Por ahora…" Respondió Artemis, "…Seguir camino a tu casa me parece la mejor opción."

Sailor Moon suspiró un poco decepcionada y asintió; aunque quería romper el hechizo que mantenía a la gente transformada en piedra, entendía que sacrificarse no era lo adecuado en ese momento, pues sólo sería un remedio temporal. No, lo que tenía que hacer era encontrar a la fuente de esta maligna magia y eliminarla para siempre, ya no había otra solución posible. Hundida en sus pensamientos, la joven princesa continuó su camino.

La casa de la familia Tsukino ya estaba cerca, prácticamente a la vuelta de la esquina. Moon había perdido gradualmente sus energías, pero el evitar correr le había permitido guardar las suficientes fuerzas como para mantener su transformación más tiempo del que Luna y Artemis habían calculado. Detrás de ella, los gatos avanzaban en silencio, cada uno hundido en sus pensamientos. Artemis era el último de la fila, y caminaba cada vez más despacio, esforzándose mucho para no quedar muy atrás. El gato no lo había mencionado para no alarmar a sus amigas, pero sus fuerzas estaban disminuyendo rápidamente y eso significaba algo en lo que no se atrevía a pensar. Luna, por su parte, también se estaba debilitando. La gata también había guardado silencio sobre eso para no preocupar a Sailor Moon y a Artemis, por lo que se concentró en andar; ya descansaría más tarde cuando localizaran a Mamoru y a las Sailor Exteriores.

"¿Crees que los guardianes también se convirtieron en piedra, Artemis?" Preguntó Luna en voz baja, ya que no podía hablar más alto, no quería llamar la atención de Moon, "¿Artemis?" Insistió la gata al no recibir respuesta. Mirando tras de sí, Luna ahogó un grito al ver al gato blanco caído sobre su costado varios metros atrás; sin pensarlo, la gata regresó tan rápido como pudo al lado de su compañero.

"…Debiste seguir a Moon…yo estaré bien…" La regañó Artemis cuando Luna llegó a su lado. El gato respiraba con dificultad y tampoco podía hablar en voz alta, "Sólo… necesito descansar un minuto y…"

"¡No digas eso!" Respondió Luna, "¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas débil?"

Artemis no contestó de inmediato, su mirada estaba fija al frente. Adelante, Moon, que caminaba con algo de dificultad, dobló en la esquina sin darse cuenta de que los gatos se habían retrasado.

"Será mejor que vayas y alcances a Moon." Aconsejó el gato blanco, "…Si te vas ahora lo lograrás, yo te alcanzaré en un momento."

"…No puedo dejarte aquí, y Moon volverá cuando note que no estamos con ella." Dijo la gata, "Si sigo adelante, lo haré contigo. ¿Puedes levantarte?"

Artemis intentó ponerse sobre sus patas, pero éstas no soportaron su peso y volvió a caer pesadamente de lado, "…Lo siento… no puedo hacerlo… vete ya Luna… Sailor Moon… podría necesitarte…"

"Ella entenderá…" Contestó Luna, intentando ocultar su propia debilidad, "…Tiene qué hacerlo…"

Artemis ya casi no podía mantener los ojos abiertos, y moverse le parecía imposible; pero a pesar de eso el gato blanco no pudo evitar reír débilmente al escuchar las palabras de Luna.

"¡No es tiempo de reír!" Se quejó ella, "¡Tenemos que hacerte andar, no quiero quedarme sola!"

"Lo siento pero… es gracioso que… tenga que pasar esto para que… yo pueda decirte que…" Murmuró Artemis, logrando girar lentamente su cabeza hacia la gatita negra.

"¿Decirme qué?" Preguntó ella, ignorando la sensación de vacío que la perdida de fuerza le causaba.

"Que te quiero, Luna." Respondió Artemis, "Te quiero y me..." El gato no pudo terminar, ya que con un crujido, su cuerpo se convirtió en una fría estatua de piedra.

"¿Artemis?" Llamó Luna, "¡Artemis!" Gritó con desesperación en un inútil intento por reanimar a su compañero. Sin poder dejar de mirarlo, Luna comenzó a temblar incontrolablemente desde la punta de la cola hasta las orejas, ella y Artemis habían logrado escapar juntos de muchos peligros como para que todo terminara así… la gata comenzó a respirar con dificultad, sus fuerzas se estaban terminando y sabía lo que eso significaba, pronto sufriría el mismo destino que todos los demás, "Artemis… yo también te quiero mucho…" Murmuró Luna y mirándolo por una última vez, lanzó un fuerte maullido lleno de dolor.

Sailor Moon se detuvo de inmediato al escuchar maullar a Luna y, girándose, la Scout descubrió que estaba sola; Luna y Artemis no la seguían y a juzgar por el maullido, algo muy malo les había pasado. Echándose a correr, Moon volvió sobre sus pasos en busca de los gatos, tratando de no imaginar qué era lo que les había sucedido. Pero cuando Moon llegó hasta donde estaban Luna y Artemis, aquello que había tratado de no imaginar se presentó ante sus ojos como una realidad: Artemis, tendido en el suelo y Luna a su lado, maullando hacia el cielo y ambos… ambos eran ahora estatuas de piedra.

"¡No… ellos no…!" Gimió Moon cayendo de rodillas junto a sus dos consejeros, "Luna…Artemis… ¿Qué haré sin ustedes… quién me dará consejo?" Por un momento, la joven princesa se limitó a mirar a los gatos sin saber qué hacer; ellos siempre habían estado con ella y las demás, dispuestos a darles todas las respuestas y el apoyo que necesitaban, dándoles el ánimo para nunca rendirse… Sailor Moon cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente; no podía darse por vencida, se lo debía a Luna y Artemis, ellos no querrían verla derrotada, "Y no lo verán…" Murmuró Moon, "¡No voy a rendirme, me encararé de arreglarlo todo y voy a curarlos, lo prometo!" Llena de una nueva voluntad, la Sailor Scout se puso de pie y reanudó su camino; en sus brazos, Moon cargaba a los dos gatos. Si no podía romper el hechizo en ese momento, al menos se aseguraría de que estarían en un lugar seguro.

No muy lejos de allí, dos mujeres jóvenes observaban una casa con mucha atención; una de ellas vestía completamente de blanco, mientras que la otra vestía de verde y marrón; ambas portaban un guante con una gema brillante en la mano derecha.

"¿Estás segura de que quieres entrar?" Preguntó la guardián blanca, "Yo podría hacerlo en tu lugar."

La guardián verde miró a la casa de los Tsukino y se estremeció un poco; había convencido a la maestra Sara de venir a revisar el lugar porque quería asegurarse de que Usagi y su familia estaban a salvo, pero ahora que estaba aquí ya no se sentía con el valor de entrar. La idea de ver a Usagi convertida en estatua no le agradaba para nada, pero tenía qué hacerlo, quería asegurarse de que si había sido petrificada, el cuerpo de Usagi aún estaba completo.

"¿Y bien?"

Naru respiró profundamente y al fin logró calmarse, "Yo entraré. Se lo debo a Usagi."

"Veo que la quieres mucho." Indicó Sara mientras sonreía con calidez.

La guardián verde asintió con un suspiro, "Sí… la conozco desde la primaria y siempre fuimos muy unidas, al menos hasta el último año de secundaria pero a pesar de eso, ella siempre será mi mejor amiga…" Naru, que había comenzado a andar, se detuvo de repente y con una expresión de duda, miró hacia su izquierda.

"¿Sucede algo?" Preguntó la guardián blanca, mirando preocupada en la misma dirección que su alumna.

"Es… algo extraño…" Murmuró Naru, "¿No lo siente maestra Sara?"

"…Ahora que lo mencionas…" Respondió Sara, "Sí… hay algo."

"Se siente como una de las gemas de los guardianes, pero muy débil." Dijo Naru, "Y hay algo más, un poder que me resulta familiar… aunque parece que se está desvaneciendo."

"Será mejor investigar." Indicó la maestra, "Voy a ver qué es."

"Iré con usted." Anunció Naru, "Podría ser una trampa."

Cada paso representaba para Sailor Moon una prueba de resistencia casi insuperable, pero la Scout no pensaba detenerse. Moon aún cargaba las dos pesadas estatuas de piedra que ahora eran Luna y Artemis y jamás los dejaría; los llevaría a su casa, en donde esperaba estarían a salvo. Pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos sus fuerzas menguaban con cada paso. Moon comenzó a temer que no lograría llegar a su destino.

"No debo parar." Se murmuró intentando darse ánimos, pero fue inútil, finalmente la debilidad se apoderó de ella y cayó de rodillas. Respirando con dificultad, Moon depositó cuidadosamente a los dos gatos en el suelo frente a ella, "Los llevaré a casa, no se preocupen de nada yo…"

La Scout tuvo que detenerse en ese momento al sentir que todo le daba vueltas; le parecía también que había dos personas a lo lejos pero en medio de su mareo, no podía estar segura. Justo entonces, cuando el mareo alcanzó su punto máximo, fue envuelta por un débil resplandor y cuando cesó, la joven descubrió al mirar sus manos que su transformación en Sailor Moon había sido cancelada; pero había un lado bueno: había recuperado sus fuerzas.

"Nunca imaginé que tu amiga era Sailor Moon." Dijo una voz justo frente a ella.

Sorprendida, Usagi levantó la mirada para encontrarse con dos mujeres jóvenes que la observaban, una con curiosidad, la otra con alegría. La joven Tsukino no tardó en reconocerlas, eran las guardianes blanca y verde: Sara D'Neige y Naru Osaka.

"Necesito ayuda." Pidió Usagi, "Luna y Artemis…"

"Tranquilízate amiga, te llevaremos a casa." Le respondió Naru.

…

"…Y después de eso, usamos el Sailor Teleport para volver a la tierra." Concluyó Usagi, que había estado relatando su historia a las dos guardianes. Las tres mujeres estaban en la sala de la familia Tsukino, y los gatos ahora reposaban en un sofá. Usagi no se había atrevido a moverse de allí luego de que encontró a sus padres y a su hermano Shingo petrificados en la cocina. A falta de otra cosa mejor, Usagi había preferido conversar para intentar no caer en un ataque de nervios.

"Muéstramelos." Dijo Sara de repente, "Dices que eres la reencarnación de la hija del rey Vidar y que ahora tú posees el cetro de la Fundación y que también obtuviste la gema café; déjame verlos."

"¡Maestra Sara!" Interrumpió Naru, levantándose del lado de Usagi "¿Acaso no le cree?"

"No todo lo que nos dijo." Respondió la maestra, "Por eso quiero ver el cetro y la gema."

"Pero…" Comenzó Naru.

"Está bien." Interrumpió Usagi en voz baja, "No me molesta mostrárselos." Dicho esto, la joven Tsukino cerró los ojos e intentó convocar el cetro real de Celephais, sólo para descubrir que no podía hacerlo.

"¿Sucede algo?" Preguntó Sara.

Usagi se limpió el sudor que había comenzado a brotar en su frente, "…Lo siento… no puedo hacer aparecer el cetro… mi poder aún no se ha recuperado, pero…" Diciendo esto, la muchacha buscó en sus bolsillos y tímidamente mostró lo que guardaba allí: una brillante gema café.

La guardián blanca miró incrédula el cristal en las manos de Usagi, "Es… es la gema del guardián café… pero… estaba rota y… la dejamos con Vidar cuando lo pusimos en la cápsula de animación suspendida en la torre del rey… ¿entonces todo lo que nos has contado es verdad?"

Usagi asintió, "Yo aún tengo dificultades para creer que todo eso en verdad sucedió."

Sara se acercó a Usagi y tomó fuertemente sus manos entre las suyas, "No intentabas engañarnos. En realidad eres quien dices ser." Dijo sin poder ocultar la vergüenza en su rostro, "¿Podrás perdonarme alguna vez por no creerte?"

"No tengo nada qué perdonarte." Respondió la joven Tsukino con una voz dulce y amable, "Sólo nos habíamos visto una vez antes, era normal que tuvieras dudas. Sólo espero que encuentres en tu corazón la voluntad para ayudarme a salvar nuestro mundo, es lo único que te pido Sara; ayúdame por favor."

La guardián blanca sonrió cálidamente, "¿Cómo podría negarme?" Contestó, "Desde que recibí mi guante de poder y recuperé los recuerdos de mi vida anterior pensé que algún día volvería a encontrarme con Vidar y ahora, en cierta forma, lo he hecho; veo que algo de él vive en ti Usagi, y para mi será un orgullo honrar la memoria de tu padre luchando a tu lado."

Las esperanzas de Usagi de poder salvar a la tierra se incrementaron al escuchar eso, "¿Tú también me ayudarás, verdad Naru?"

Como respuesta, la joven Osaka abrazó a su amiga, "'Claro que sí Usagi, ¡hasta el fin!"

"Se los agradezco." Dijo ella no con poca emoción, "Se los agradezco mucho."

BEEP!!

"¿Qué es eso?" Preguntó Naru.

"Es el comunicador de las Sailor Scouts." Explicó Usagi al tiempo que tomaba la llamada.

"_¿Me escucha alguien?" La nerviosa voz de Haruka Tenoh se escuchó por el comunicador, "¡Espero que estén bien muchachas, tienen que venir a nuestro departamento de inmediato!"_

"Habla Usagi." Indicó la joven Tsukino, "¿Qué ha pasado?"

"_¿Usagi?"_ Exclamó Haruka, _"¡Escúchame bien, Mamoru está muy mal, tienes qué ayudarlo o no vivirá mucho!"_

"… ¿Q-q-qué has dicho?"

"_Usagi, lo lamento… nosotras pensamos que podríamos… pero él era muy fuerte y… Hotaru casi muere y también está en muy mal estado… y…"_ Haruka guardó silencio por un par de segundos como si quisiera calmarse y entonces continuó, _"No hay tiempo de explicarte en este momento. ¡Lo importante ahora es salvar a Mamoru, creo que sólo tú y el cristal de plata pueden hacerlo, apresúrate!"_ Y sin decir más, Haruka cortó la comunicación.

"Mamoru…tú no…" Murmuró Usagi, que a pesar de comenzar a temblar un poco, pronto logró controlarse, "¡No, no voy a perder a nadie más hoy!" Declaró con determinación, "Naru, Sara, si van a ayudarme, por favor háganlo ahora y acompáñenme."

Las dos guardianes asintieron y se pusieron de pie, "Usaré mi poder para llevarnos hasta donde tenemos que ir." Indicó Naru, "Pero te advierto que las ráfagas de viento pueden ser algo incómodas."

"Podré resistir lo que sea." Respondió Usagi, quien sin más, salió rápidamente de la casa, seguida por las dos mujeres.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Minako Aino

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sailor Venus se detuvo un momento para recuperar el aliento. La joven había corrido sin parar hasta el restaurante de sus padres y, aunque eso no debió haberla debilitado de ese modo, por alguna extraña razón se sentía extremadamente cansada. Después de varios minutos, la Sailor Scout fue capaz de terminar el trecho que la separaba de su meta y doblando la esquina, Venus llegó al fin al restaurante. Lo que encontró allí, sin embargo, no le brindó ningún consuelo. Frente a ella estaban sus padres, pero al igual que el resto de las personas que había visto en su camino, eran sólo dos estatuas de piedra que de cuando en cuando expulsaban destellos de luz blanca.

"Mamá… papá…" Musitó Venus al acercarse a las estatuas que ahora eran sus padres. Su madre había sido petrificada mirando al cielo mientras que su padre fue transformado en piedra mientras abrazaba a su esposa en un intento de protegerla.

"Tenían que venir a abrir el restaurante temprano, justo como todos los días… ¿Por qué debían ser tan responsables? ¡Debieron quedarse en casa!" Sollozó Venus al tiempo que una repentina debilidad la obligó a recargarse de espaldas en la pared. La Scout se deslizó hasta quedar sentada junto a las estatuas de piedra que fueron sus padres. En medio de su tristeza, Sailor Venus no se dio cuenta de que su uniforme de Scout comenzó a desvanecerse, siendo remplazado poco a poco por la ropa que llevaba el día anterior; sólo cuando la fría brisa de la mañana heló sus brazos, Minako notó que algo había cancelado su transformación y que su misterioso cansancio se había desvanecido.

"No lo entiendo." Murmuró ella, "¿Por qué ahora me siento… normal?"

Minako se levantó en silencio y se limpió sus mejillas, húmedas por sus lágrimas. Con un nudo en la garganta, la joven Aino se acercó a sus padres y los miró con afecto, "Prometo que los voy a curar." Juró mientras se alejaba poco a poco, cuando se había alejado un par de metros, Minako se echó a correr; no podía seguir más allí, le dolía demasiado.

La joven Aino caminó sola por la ciudad casi por dos horas antes de llegar al distrito en donde vivía Wakagi. Todo a su alrededor había tomado un tono distinto, los colores se veían fúnebres y tristes y el frío aumentaba a cada minuto, pero eso no le importaba mucho; en ese momento sólo le interesaba encontrar una manera de curar a sus padres y asegurarse de que aunque Wakagi fuera una estatua, no había terminado hecho pedazos como muchas otras esculturas que se había encontrado en el camino.

"No. Eso no sucedió." Se dijo Minako, "Eso… ¡Eso es imposible!" Exclamó y, acelerando el paso, la joven Aino comenzó a correr otra vez.

Minako no se detuvo cuando llegó al coto privado donde vivía Wakagi, sino que cruzó corriendo las rejas y los jardines hasta llegar a la casa número siete: La casa de Wakagi. A pesar de que sabía la dirección, Minako nunca había estado allí y respiró aliviada al ver que la casa blanca de dos pisos estaba intacta.

"Al menos todo aquí parece estar bien." Murmuró mientras se acercaba a la puerta, que para su sorpresa resultó estar abierta, "Esto es extraño…será mejor tener cuidado." Diciendo esto, la joven entró cautelosamente a la casa, atenta a cualquier ruido o movimiento repentino. Todo estaba en silencio y no había rastros de Wakagi en la planta baja. Un poco desconcertada, la muchacha entró a la cocina. Por curiosidad, la joven Aino abrió la nevera y se sorprendió al encontrarla bien servida: había leche, latas de refresco, de café helado y de jugo, verduras, pescado y carne, así como un par de moldes con comida preparada, seguramente del día anterior.

"No está nada mal, sabe elegir bien sus alimentos." Murmuró Minako, tomando una lata de café helado que bebió a pequeños tragos. Cuando terminó su bebida, la muchacha suspiró tristemente, "Sólo espero que esté en la casa, aquí estará seguro en caso de que también sea una…" La joven tembló, "…Una estatua."

Poco después, Minako subió las escaleras y se encontró con cuatro puertas. La primera era la del baño y las otras dos la llevaron a un estudio y a una habitación de huéspedes. Sólo quedaba una, la cual era probablemente la recámara de Wakagi. En otras circunstancias, entrar a la habitación de su novio le habría hecho sentir otras cosas muy distintas al pánico que en ese momento le hacía temblar las manos. Poco a poco, Minako giró la perilla y no pudiendo resistir más, la abrió de golpe, sólo para encontrarse con un hombre sin camisa caído boca abajo junto a la cama.

"¡Wakagi!" Exclamó Minako, que entró rápidamente a la habitación y se arrodilló junto a su detective. Lentamente, la joven lo volteó para mirarlo, pero de inmediato se arrepintió. El ojo derecho y parte de la frente de Wakagi se habían convertido en piedra, así como su mano izquierda hasta por debajo del codo y algunas partes de su abdomen. La niña no pudo evitar que dos gruesas lágrimas se deslizaran por sus mejillas. Sus labios temblaron y sin poder contenerse, Minako cayó sobre el pecho del detective.

"¡Despierta Wakagi… por favor despierta…!" Gimió ella, "¡No quiero que te pase lo que a mis padres!"

"E…Eres… tú." Dijo el detective con una voz débil, "Es bueno ver que… estás bien… princesa…."

"¡Estás vivo!" Exclamó Minako, abrazando a su detective con todas sus fuerzas, "¡No sabes lo feliz que me hace ver que estás vivo!… Pensé que…"

El detective logró sentarse y trató de sonreír, "Se necesita más que esto para matarme."

Minako lo miró con temor, "¿Qué te ha pasado?" Preguntó mientras le acariciaba el rostro, "…Te ves… es decir… ¿Te-te duele?"

Wakagi se movió lentamente y tomó la mano de Minako, "No, ya no me duele…"

"Tenemos que encontrar una cura." Minako soltó la mano de Wakagi y lo ayudó a sentarse sobre la cama.

"Lo sé." El detective levantó su mano petrificada y la observó detenidamente, "¿Tienes idea de qué está causando esto?"

Minako bajó la mirada, "No. Sólo sé que el enemigo es responsable."

El joven Toshio se levantó y caminó hasta su ventana, "Es extraño, ¿sabes?" Dijo luego de mirar a la calle por unos segundos, "Nunca imaginé que ésta sería la razón por la que entrarías a mi habitación."

La joven Aino no pudo evitar reír en voz baja, "Creo que este no es el momento para pensar en eso."

Wakagi rió también, aunque su risa era un tanto amarga, "Tienes razón Mina, no es el momento."

BEEP!!

Por un momento, la muchacha pensó en ignorar el comunicador, pero al final terminó contestando la llamada, "Habla Minako, ¿Qué sucede?... Oh, ya veo… Sí, yo estoy bien pero… De acuerdo…"

Wakagi se recargó en la pared mientras Minako hablaba con sus compañeras. No se lo había dicho, pero la verdad era que aunque fingía estar bien, las partes petrificadas de su cuerpo le dolían bastante y su petrificación se aceleraba, incluso sentía que ya no le quedaban fuerzas.

"Wakagi, debemos marcharnos." Anunció Minako, "Usagi me necesita ahora."

"Si es urgente… deberías ir sola." Respondió él, dejándose caer en la cama, sintiéndose terriblemente débil y letárgico, "En mi condición sólo seré un estorbo para ti."

"¡No voy a dejarte aquí!" Exclamó Minako, escuchar a Wakagi rendirse la hizo recordar cuando Tarabat casi los mata y también a la ilusión que Beryl la hizo sufrir en el ártico y eso la llenó de miedo, no podía dejar que su novio se rindiera porque si lo hacía… moriría y eso, eso no podía permitirlo, "¡Vendrás conmigo y te ayudaré a curarte, no puedes dejarme sola ahora Wakagi, no puedes hacerlo!"

"… Muy bien princesa." Respondió el detective, la firmeza en la voz de Minako logró que recuperara los ánimos, "Iré contigo, no te dejaré sola, incluso correré si es necesario."

"Gracias querido." Suspiró ella mientras se abrazaba a él, esforzándose por no llorar como una niña pequeña, "Perdóname por gritarte… es sólo que yo… no quiero perderte Wakagi… no quiero perderte de este modo yo... te amo mucho y si te conviertes en piedra…"

"Tranquila mi amor." Dijo Wakagi logrando dar un tono suave a su voz, "No voy a convertirme en estatua mientras tú estés conmigo, lo prometo. Vamos ya, ¿no tenías prisa?"

Minako asintió y, logrando calmarse un poco, ayudó a Wakagi a ponerse de pie. Pronto, la pareja salió de la casa dispuesta a reunirse con Usagi.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Rei Hino

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sailor Mars tardó casi dos horas en llegar hasta la casa de la familia Hikazan. Había corrido hasta que las altas rejas de la casa fueron visibles. La Scout se sentía algo débil, pero pensó que se debía a que tuvo que correr casi todo el camino. Respirando profundamente para recuperar el aliento, Mars reanudó su camino pero un ligero mareo la hizo detenerse y apoyarse en un automóvil.

"Esto no es normal." Murmuró Mars, quien gracias a sus conocimientos de los sobrenatural no tardó en identificar la causa de su malestar como algo causado por un hechizo muy poderoso, "Demonios, y justo ahora… si esto continúa, creo que no podré…"

La Scout se tambaleó, la debilidad se había incrementado de repente y quizás no podría dar otro paso. De pronto, un desagradable siseo a sus espaldas la hizo ponerse alerta. Intentó moverse, pero sólo consiguió caer de bruces al suelo. Lo último que Mars supo antes de quedar sin sentido fue que alguien la levantaba, transmitiéndole un suave calor que la hizo sentirse segura y protegida.

La muchacha se despertó poco después y al mirarse, descubrió que su transformación en Sailor Scout se había cancelado y que como Rei Hino se sentía bien, de hecho, se sentía bastante bien: la debilidad había desaparecido por completo; al mirar alrededor, descubrió que estaba en la sala de la familia Hikazan. La muchacha se sentó en silencio mientras pensaba. Sabía que Keigo la había traído aquí. No había otra explicación. Pero si lo había hecho, ¿Porqué no estaba cerca, acaso no tenía ganas de verla?

"Qué desobligado, me hará ir a buscarlo." Se quejó Rei en voz baja. Lo primero que hizo ella luego de levantarse, fue dirigirse al estudio en donde había visto a Keigo la última vez que estuvo aquí. Lo más seguro era que su prometido estuviera allí y ella tenía muchas cosas qué decirle. Rei tocó la puerta y la encontró abierta. Bien, era hora de aclarar las cosas.

"¡Keigo debemos hablar muy seriamente!" Llamó Rei abriendo la puerta de un empujón, sólo para congelarse ante lo que vio en el estudio: una mujer sosteniendo en sus brazos un cachorro de samoyedo acompañada de un hombre vestido de traje. Los padres de Keigo.

"¿…Na-Naomi…?" Tartamudeó Rei, retrocediendo hasta topar de nuevo con la puerta. Esto no debería afectarla así, de ningún modo. Pero ver a la señora Hikazan en ese estado… a la familia de Keigo convertida en piedra… la impactó de una manera que no logró controlar. Era extraño, sólo había hablado con esta mujer en una ocasión y sin embargo… sentía como si le hubieran quitado algo muy querido para ella, "Mi mamá…" Murmuro Rei, que al recordar a su madre, entendió porqué le dolía ver a Naomi así. Naomi no era sólo una mujer cálida y amable, era el único lazo que le quedaba sobre su madre y por ello, sin darse cuenta hasta ese momento, Rei había comenzado a verla como una posible figura materna. Como alguien a quien confiarle sus penas y preguntar sus dudas, como alguien a quien podría llegar a querer mucho. Sentir que había perdido eso era terrible. Sin poder ver más, Rei salió de la habitación.

La joven Hino caminó sin pensar hasta que llegó a la habitación de Keigo. Cuando vio a dónde había llegado, suspiró y llamó a la puerta. No tenía nada qué perder y era muy probable que su… prometido estuviera allí.

"Adelante." Invitó Keigo.

Rei entró tímidamente a la habitación. Era bastante pulcra y ordenada; sólo había una cama, un escritorio y un librero lleno de textos de administración, economía y calidad. No era lo que esperaba de alguien aparentemente tan alegre como Keigo. La muchacha lo encontró mirando por la ventana, Keigo estaba vestido con su ropa normal y sin portar su guante de poder.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" Preguntó él, su voz mostraba que estaba genuinamente preocupado.

"He estado mejor." Contestó ella, "Vi a tus padres en el estudio."

"Oh."

"¡Son estatuas, al igual que todos los habitantes de Tokio!" Exclamó Rei, "¿No te preocupan?"

"Claro que sí, pero ellos estarán bien, eso te lo aseguro." Dijo Keigo mientras cerraba la ventana, "En cuanto se arreglen las cosas, toda la gente volverá a la normalidad."

"¿Cómo piensas que se arreglará todo esto?"

El muchacho levantó los hombros, "No lo sé, pero sé que algo bueno va a pasar. Quizás tú y tus amigas Scouts logren resolver este problema, ¿quién sabe?"

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?" Preguntó Rei de repente con una voz irritada.

"¿Decirte que?"

"¡Qué eres el guardián rojo!" Acusó Rei, "¡Que en tu vida anterior fuiste el Duque del Oeste del planeta Celephais, que sabes todo sobre el enemigo con el que estamos peleando!"

"¿Cómo es que sabes todo eso?"

"Encontramos la Torre del Rey en la Luna y allí descubrí todo acerca de tu pasado." Explicó la joven Hino, cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño, "¿Sabes algo Keigo? No me molesta que hayas tenido una vida pasada en la que fuiste un héroe, ¡lo que me molesta es que no me has tenido confianza, a pesar de que yo te revelé mi secreto, tú no me confiaste el tuyo!"

"No es justo que me digas eso." Respondió Keigo, "Las circunstancias me obligaron y…"

"¿No es justo?" Le interrumpió ella, "¡Yo confié en ti Keigo!"

"Rei…escucha…"

"¿Sabes lo difícil que es para mi confiar en los hombres después de lo que me pasó?" Le recriminó la joven Hino, "¡Yo… yo pensé que al fin había encontrado un hombre digno de confianza!"

Keigo no respondió de inmediato a las acusaciones de Rei y se limitó a mirarla con atención.

"¿No puedes contestarme?" Preguntó ella, "¿No tienes nada que decir sobre eso?"

"Sí, sí tengo algo qué decir." Comenzó Keigo, "Tienes razón en una cosa Rei, debí decirte que soy un guardián en cuanto descubrí que lo era. Pero…"

Rei esperó a que él continuara.

"…No te lo dije para mantenerte a salvo. Dime algo Rei…" Keigo respiró profundamente, "¿Pensabas decirme que eres Sailor Mars, o sólo lo hiciste porque lo que sucedió no te dejó otra opción?"

La joven Hino parpadeó confundida al escuchar esas palabras, "…Yo… es cierto… no me quedó otra opción." Dijo al fin, "No pensaba decirte nada sobre mi… ni siquiera pensaba mantener el compromiso contigo… pero lo hacía para que tú y tu familia estuvieran a salvo…"

Keigo avanzó un paso hacia ella, "Entonces nuestros motivos no son tan diferentes."

Rei bajó la mirada, "Tal vez… pero yo no te conocía… no sabía si eras digno de confianza… yo…"

"Pelee a tu lado contra Kernath aún antes de recuperar mi guante de poder. Dos veces." Dijo Keigo mientras avanzaba de nuevo, "He hecho todo lo posible para mostrarte que puedes confiar en mi."

"Pero tú… no me dijiste…" Rei cerró los ojos y retrocedió un paso, quedando de espaldas a la pared.

"Por la misma razón par la que tú no lo hiciste, y por otra razón también."

Rei abrió los ojos y levantó el rostro, sólo para encontrarse con que Keigo ya estaba justo frente a ella. La muchacha se sintió nerviosa, como cada vez que él se acercaba a ella de ese modo, "¿Cuál…razón?"

"La mas importante de todas, cariño." Respondió él al tiempo que miraba fijamente sus ojos, "Y esa razón Rei, es que te amo demasiado como para permitir que algo malo te pase por mi culpa."

"Pero…" El corazón de la joven Hino se aceleró, "…Tu dijiste que sólo estabas… enamorándote de mi."

"Ese sentimiento dio lugar a algo más fuerte… aunque más rápido de lo que pensé." Confesó Keigo.

"Pero yo…"

"Entiendo si no sientes lo mismo." Dijo Keigo, "No pienso obligarte a nada, Rei. No insistiré en esto si tú no quieres, te lo he dicho antes y lo repito ahora."

"No es eso Keigo… yo…" Rei se sonrojó a pesar de sí misma, "…Lo que yo siento por ti es… es…"

"Siempre me ha gustado tu cabello." La interrumpió Keigo al tiempo que hundía sus dedos entre el largo y hermoso cabello de Rei, "Es muy suave y fino." El muchacho deslizó lentamente sus manos hasta el cuello de la joven, el cual acarició lentamente y finalmente sostuvo entre ellas el rostro de Rei, "Como lo eres toda tú Rei." Keigo cerró los ojos y comenzó a acercar sus labios a los de ella.

La piel de la joven Hino se erizó en ese momento, el ver a Keigo acercándose a ella le recordó a Kaido, y cómo luego de su único beso, toda su relación se desmoronó. Ese recuerdo le causó pánico. Presa del miedo, Rei empujó a Keigo lejos de ella con todas sus fuerzas, "¡No quiero esto!" Exclamó, "¡Déjame!"

"De acuerdo. Lo haré. Pero dime una cosa…" Respondió Keigo, "¿Tienes miedo?"

"No, no tengo miedo." Dijo Rei, recuperando un poco de su sangre fría, "¿Porqué habría de tener miedo?"

"Te lo diré." Contestó Keigo, "Tienes miedo a lo que sientes por mí porque cuando estás conmigo puedes sentir que el fuego en tu corazón se enciende otra vez y eso es algo que crees que no puedes permitirte por ahora."

"No… yo…" Rei no quería admitirlo pero Keigo tenía razón. Sus ojos se humedecieron y sus labios temblaron, "… Es la verdad. ¡Pero tú no lo entiendes, la única vez que sentí esto sólo recibí una traición!… ¿Cómo sé que tú no me harás lo mismo, me puedes asegurar que esto que sentimos uno por el otro valdrá la pena, que no desaparecerá de repente dejándome destrozada otra vez?"

"Sí, sí puedo." Respondió Keigo, ofreciéndole a Rei su mano, "¿Y tú, estás dispuesta a intentarlo?"

Rei dudó por un momento pero al final, tomó la mano que se le ofrecía. Lo siguiente lo vivió como si su mente y su cuerpo se hubieran separado; se vio en los brazos de Keigo, disfrutando un contacto que había pensado nunca volvería a sentir y entonces… sintió el lento y suave roce de sus labios sobre los suyos y cómo, poco a poco, la unión se hacía más profunda y al mismo tiempo, Rei pudo sentir cómo ese fuego del que habló Keigo, el fuego en su corazón, volvía a encenderse con una fuerza incontrolable. Sin darse cuenta, Rei comenzó a corresponder; hasta que sintió como si ambos fueran uno solo.

Cuando el beso terminó, Keigo miró a Rei con una total devoción, misma que ella le devolvía.

"Keigo, yo… tengo que decirte algo…" Murmuró Rei con una sonrisa sospechosa

"¿Y qué es, cariño?" Preguntó el joven Hikazan, al tiempo que le acariciaba suavemente la espalda.

"Tus labios saben a manzana." Comentó ella con una expresión muy seria.

Keigo se mantuvo callado por un segundo y de repente, comenzó a reír. Era extraño reír cuando todo el mundo estaba en peligro, pero el muchacho no pudo contenerse y además, lo necesitaba.

"¡No es broma tontito, es verdad!" Dijo Rei intentando mantenerse seria, pero le fue imposible, la risa de Keigo era muy contagiosa y sin poder evitarlo, la joven Hino también comenzó a reír, "¿Pero sabes algo?... Creo que me gustó."

BEEPP!!!

"Parece urgente." Dijo Keigo al tiempo que se separaba de su prometida y dejaba de reír, "¿Contestarás?"

"Sí, tengo qué hacerlo." Rei sacó su comunicador y lo abrió, "¿Sí, qué es lo que pasa?"

Mientras su novia hablaba, Keigo se contentó con mirarla mientras sonreía por lo que acababa de suceder. Ya no le quedaban dudas: quería mantener su compromiso con Rei, sólo esperaba que ella en verdad estuviera de acuerdo.

"Debo marcharme." Anunció Rei, "Usagi necesita de mi ayuda. Por cierto Keigo, ella quiere verte."

"¿A mi?"

"A todos los guardianes." Respondió Rei, "¿Irás conmigo?"

Keigo asintió, "Por supuesto que iré contigo."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Makoto Kino

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sailor Júpiter se detuvo apoyándose débilmente en la pared, estaba exhausta. No se había sentido tan débil jamás. No tenía la fuerza para dar otro paso. Sin embargo, tenía que hacerlo. Tenía que llegar a la casa de los Gokai. Había corrido desesperadamente a través de las calles frías y desoladas, evitando mirar de frente a las muchas personas convertidas en piedra, ignorando su natural deseo de ayudarlos, concentrándose únicamente en su mayor preocupación en ese momento: la seguridad de Carlos y su familia. Pero ahora, su energía se había agotado por completo.

"¿Qué es lo que me pasa?" Se preguntó mientras intentaba reunir fuerzas para continuar su camino, de repente, su cuerpo se tensó y sus músculos se entumieron. Antes de que pudiera entender qué era lo que sucedía, la transformación de Sailor Júpiter se canceló y Makoto Kino terminó mirando asombrada sus manos. Sus fuerzas habían regresado, pero no se sentía capaz de acceder a su forma de Sailor Scout de nuevo, "No lo entiendo… ¿qué está pasándome?"

Makoto consideró lo que acababa de suceder durante un momento y decidió que lo mejor era continuar adelante y llegar a la casa de la familia Gokai. Se preocuparía por este extraño acontecimiento una vez que se asegurara que las estatuas de piedra que ahora serían Carlos y sus padres estaban enteras. Asiéndose firmemente a esta idea, Makoto reanudó su carrera.

Casi dos horas más tarde…

La joven Kino se paró en seco cuando dobló la esquina y sus ojos toparon con el dojo de los Gokai. La pared que lo rodeaba estaba ligeramente dañada, y era fácil ver que se había llevado a cabo una pelea allí, pero a pesar de las huellas de un combate, la estructura principal, que eran la casa y el dojo, parecían estar intactos. Suspirando aliviada, Makoto se apresuró a entrar en la casa, en ese momento a ella lo único que le importaba era ver a la familia Gokai, aún si eran sólo estatuas. La joven se dirigió primero al jardín y después a la sala, pero no encontró a nadie allí. Luego de revisar casi toda la primer planta de la casa, Makoto entró a la cocina y se encontró con los cuerpos petrificados de los padres de Carlos.

"… No…" Makoto ya no pudo decir más, el señor Gokai estaba asomado por la ventana y su esposa había sido transformada en piedra mientras estaba recargada en el lavaplatos. La llave aún estaba abierta y el agua caía libremente sobre los vegetales que seguramente serían usados para preparar el desayuno. Ver la escena afectó mucho a la joven Kino. En cierto modo era más atemorizante ver cómo esta escena cotidiana había sido interrumpida que el haberse encontrado con un par de estatuas destrozadas, y era más temible porque parecía que en cualquier momento la señora Gokai la saludaría y le pediría ayuda para preparar el almuerzo. Algo que tal vez nunca volvería a suceder.

Lentamente, la muchacha se acercó a la señora Gokai y extendiendo nerviosamente la mano, cerró la llave del agua. Cuando sus dedos rozaron las rasposas e inertes manos de piedra de la señora Gokai, Makoto ya no pudo soportarlo y abrazó a la fría figura junto a ella, con sus ojos inundados en lágrimas. Le dolía enormemente ver a la madre de Carlos así, y le dolía porque en verdad la quería mucho, durante las semanas que había conocido a la señora Gokai, Makoto había terminado queriéndola tanto como a su verdadera madre, "Yo… lo siento mucho...lo siento mucho…" Sollozó, apretándose contra la mujer, "Pero… te prometo que voy a curarte… No dejaré que te quedes así… no lo haré mamá Gokai… no voy a…" Al escucharse, la joven Kino se separó de la madre de Carlos y le besó la mejilla, "… Prometo encontrar una manera de curarlos… y entonces… le pediré su permiso para llamarla… mamá…" Con una sonrisa triste, Makoto dedicó una última mirada a los señores Gokai y salió de la cocina.

Makoto registró el resto de la casa, pero no encontró a nadie. Finalmente, la muchacha entró a la habitación de Carlos y se dejó caer sobre su cama. "Carlos, ¿en dónde estás?" Preguntó en voz baja, "Si pudiera verte otra vez yo…"

En ese momento, la música de una guitarra comenzó a escucharse y Makoto se sentó inmediatamente al tiempo que sus ojos recorrían la habitación. Como esperaba, la guitarra de Carlos no estaba. La muchacha pasó saliva y se acercó a la ventana y la abrió; al hacerlo, la música entró en la habitación con más fuerza. Era una canción que Makoto no conocía, pero sí reconocía la habilidad de la persona tocando: era Carlos. Las notas no eran tristes como ella hubiera esperado. La canción que Carlos tocaba no era alegre tampoco, pero el ritmo suave y ligeramente rápido de las notas cargaba una gran energía; y eso sólo podía significar que… "¡Carlos está bien!" La muchacha sonrió y salió rápidamente al pasillo hasta que encontró las escaleras al desván y de allí no tardó en salir al techo por la ventana del ático.

Y allí estaba él. Sentado en el techo, con los ojos cerrados y su cabello libre al viento mientras tocaba su guitarra con expertos movimientos de sus manos y marcaba el ritmo con el pie derecho. Verlo hizo que Makoto sintiera que una parte de ella volvía a estar viva. Toda la angustia que la había torturado durante su carrera a la casa de la familia Gokai se desvaneció y un destello de alegría alumbró su corazón.

"Hola." Dijo ella en voz baja cuando él terminó de tocar.

Carlos abrió los ojos y sonrió al ver a Makoto, "Hola." Respondió al tiempo que dejaba su guitarra a un lado, se levantaba y caminaba hacia ella con una expresión de alivio total.

"¿Qué canción tocabas?" Preguntó ella, diciendo lo primero que le vino a la cabeza, "Nunca la había escuchado y…" Makoto no pudo terminar, pues se vio envuelta entre los fuertes brazos de Carlos, quien no desperdició un segundo para unir sus labios a los de ella en un apasionado beso que la hizo temblar. Por un instante, ella no supo que hacer, pero no tardó en cerrar los ojos y responderle, abrazándolo y besándolo con la misma intensidad, disfrutando de una reunión que por un momento, pensó que jamás volvería a darse.

"Entre dos aguas." Le murmuró él al oído cuando el beso terminó. Carlos aún mantenía a Makoto entre sus brazos y no sentía deseos de dejarla ir.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó ella en voz baja, aún sintiéndose en las nubes después de ese maravilloso beso.

"La canción." Le respondió Carlos, "Me preguntaste qué canción estaba tocando."

"Oh. La canción" Makoto sonrió, "Cierto… pensé que tocarías algo más triste."

"Necesitaba tocar algo con energía para deshacerme de la frustración, pero ahora…"

"Te entiendo." Dijo Makoto en voz baja, "Yo me habría puesto a cocinar o entrenar artes marciales."

"Me alegra mucho verte y saber que estás bien." Dijo él cambiando de tema, "Acabo de volver de tu departamento, yo pensaba que…"

"¿Me había convertido en piedra?" La joven Kino se acurrucó entre los brazos de Carlos, "Yo pensé lo mismo de ti."

"Se necesita más que magia negra para lastimarme."

Makoto rió en voz baja, "Ya lo sé, Capitán Gokai."

Carlos rompió el abrazo y se separó de Makoto al tiempo que retrocedía y la miraba asustado, "¿Cómo lo sabes? Eres un parásito, ¿no es cierto? ¡Libera a Makoto de inmediato!"

"No soy un parásito." Respondió Makoto, "Pero sé todo sobre tu pasado en Celephais y sé que eres el guardián gris."

"¿Pero cómo? No hay manera de que…"

Makoto le mostró a Carlos su cristal de transformación, "Este es el cristal de Júpiter. Soy una Sailor Scout y descubrí todo lo que sucedió en tu pasado en la Torre Blanca."

"¿Sabes linda?" Carlos respiró profundamente y logró calmarse, "Eso explica muchas cosas."

"Sí, lo sé."

"Tendremos que hablar mucho sobre esto."

"Carlos, yo…"

BEEPP!!!

La joven Kino suspiró y sacó su comunicador, "Aquí Makoto, ¿qué sucede?"

Carlos metió sus manos en las bolsas de su chamarra mientras su novia hablaba con quien fuera que la había llamado. En realidad él deseaba también poder llamar a sus compañeros, en especial a Keigo.

"Tenemos que irnos." Anunció Makoto, "La… líder de nuestro grupo me ha pedido que te lleve a verla."

"¿Para qué?"

"No lo sé. Sólo sé que es urgente, ¿vendrás?"

Carlos miró a Makoto un momento y asintió, "Sí, pero lo hago sólo por ti."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ami Mizuno

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A Sailor Mercury le tomó casi una hora llegar al hospital en el que trabajaba su madre. Una vez allí, la joven caminó por los pasillos con lentitud y un poco de miedo. Sabía que la encontraría allí, como una más de las estatuas que había visto por toda la ciudad; pero tenía que verla, sin importar qué tan doloroso fuera para ella. La Scout llegó finalmente al consultorio indicado y, controlando su temor, abrió la puerta y miró dentro. Lo que encontró la hizo respirar un poco más aliviada. Sí, su madre era ahora una estatua de piedra, pero estaba tendida en el diván del consultorio con una tranquila expresión en su rostro. Seguramente había estado durmiendo cuando fue petrificada.

"Mamá..." Murmuró ella al tiempo que se hincaba junto a la estatua de su madre y la miraba con una enorme tristeza, "…Espero que no has sufrido como todos los demás, yo…" Mercury sintió un nudo en la garganta y no pudo continuar, sin poder detenerlas, un par de sus lágrimas cayeron sobre las manos de su madre, "… Te quiero mamá… y lamento mucho no haber podido protegerte…" Masculló ella entre sollozos, colapsándose sobre el pecho de su mamá.

"…Yo… creo que hay alguien que puede ayudarme… ¿sabes de quién hablo mamá?" Dijo Mercury y se enderezó, secándose las lágrimas sin mucho entusiasmo, "Hablo de Kuro Kizuko, pero… no sé cómo hablarle… le dije que nunca volveríamos a vernos porque tenía miedo de lo que pasa entre nosotros… no sé cómo sucedió… porque la verdad es que yo…" La Scout cerró los ojos y bajo la voz hasta que fue un murmullo casi inaudible, "Yo lo quiero mamá… lo quiero mucho…"

La joven no dijo nada más y se limitó a mirar a su madre en silencio; pasados unos minutos, Mercury se puso de pie y acarició suavemente la frente de su madre, "Iré a buscarlo, mamá... y lograré que nos ayude… lo prometo." Dicho esto, la Sailor Scout salió lentamente del consultorio y, dedicándole una última mirada a su madre, cerró la puerta tras de sí. Para Sailor Mercury sólo quedaba un objetivo claro: encontrar a Kuro y conseguir la ayuda de los guardianes.

Algo después, una exhausta Sailor Mercury se detuvo frente al edificio donde vivían los hermanos Kizuko. Se había obligado a correr sin parar hasta este lugar y sentía que ya no podía más. Mercury nunca se había sentido tan débil, incluso respirar estaba comenzando a resultarle difícil. Pero ella no podía detenerse, éste era el único sitio en donde tal vez podría encontrar a Kuro. Usando sus últimas fuerzas, la Sailor Scout se obligó a caminar y entró en el edificio. Con pasos lentos e inseguros, pasó junto a las estatuas de dos inquilinos en el vestíbulo y comenzó a subir lastimosamente las escaleras. Cuando caminaba por un pasillo del primer piso, se encontró con algo que la hizo detenerse. Frente a ella, vestida con ropa deportiva, estaba Misao Kizuko.

"Hola Misao…" Murmuró Sailor Mercury, que al acercarse a la hermana de Kuro, se sintió mareada y su vista se nubló rápidamente. Temiendo desmayarse, Mercury se apoyó en la pared y respiró con dificultad hasta que de pronto, el mareo desapareció por completo. Sorprendida, la muchacha se miró y descubrió que su transformación se había cancelado, dejándola simplemente como Ami Mizuno. Confundida, la joven examinó sus manos y miró su reflejo en el vidrio de la ventana. No sabía qué le había sucedido pero ahora se sentía completamente normal, con sus energías totalmente restablecidas. Sin embargo, también descubrió que su cristal de transformación no parecía funcionar.

"No lo entiendo." Se dijo la joven Mizuno, "¿Qué acabó con mi transformación?" Sin poder encontrar una respuesta, Ami decidió continuar su camino; no tenía tiempo que perder haciendo conjeturas sobre esto y además, lo que más le importaba en ese momento era encontrar a Kuro.

"Espero que no te moleste Misao..." Comentó Ami en voz baja mientras abría la mochila que sostenía la estatua de la linda pelirroja y comenzaba a buscar. Casi de inmediato, logró encontrar lo que necesitaba: un juego de llaves.

No mucho después, la joven Mizuno entraba al departamento de los hermanos Kizuko. Estaba nerviosa y un poco asustada; no sabía qué encontraría en el departamento y la idea de que Kuro tal vez no estaba allí entró en sus pensamientos, "Ya es muy tarde para considerar esa posibilidad." Se dijo mientras atravesaba la sala con la intención de buscar en las recámaras algún indicio del joven Kizuko.

Con los nervios a flor de piel, Ami entró a la habitación que sabía era la de Kuro; la recámara estaba bien ordenada a excepción de una pequeña mesa en la esquina, sobre la que había varios libros, entre los que Ami reconoció el que Kuro le había prestado en una ocasión. La ventana a su izquierda estaba abierta y un aire helado enfriaba la habitación. La mirada de la joven se deslizó por el cuarto y se posó en un portarretratos colocado en la mesita de noche junto a la cama. Dentro del marco estaba una foto suya, la fotografía que Kuro le había tomado en las escaleras de la estación del tren hacía ya algún tiempo.

"Él… él aún piensa en mí…" Murmuró Ami mientras tomaba el portarretratos y miraba con curiosidad su fotografía, "¡Kuro aún piensa en mi…!" Una tímida sonrisa se formó lentamente en los labios de la joven Mizuno; el saber que él no la había olvidado, que pensaba en ella lo suficiente como para tener su fotografía junto a su cama la hacía sentirse feliz y, en ese momento, eso era justo lo que necesitaba.

"Lamento nunca haberte dado el duplicado de esa foto." Indicó una voz a espaldas de la joven, "Jamás tuve tiempo de hacerlo."

A pesar de que sonaba un poco distinta, Ami conocía esa voz y no tenía duda de quién estaba detrás de ella: Kuro Kizuko. La muchacha colocó el marco en su lugar y se giró lentamente, su corazón latía con fuerza y no podía esperar para verlo de nuevo pero cuando lo hizo y finalmente volvió a mirarlo, su alegría fue remplazada con tristeza y un poco de miedo. Sí, él estaba allí, pero rodeado de una oscuridad y una miseria tan profunda que era casi posible tocarla.

"Es… extraño verte aquí." Comentó Kuro mientras se acercaba un poco a Ami. Su voz se había vuelto increíblemente fría, como si fuera la voz de los muertos, "Pensaba que también eras una estatua."

Escuchar esa helada voz hizo estremecer ligeramente a la joven Mizuno. Era idéntica a la del guardián negro que había visto en la torre del rey. Al darse cuenta de esto, Ami no pudo evitar recordar todo lo que había descubierto acerca del pasado de Kuro: La muerte de su esposa a manos del Necromante, su dolor cuando se vio obligado a enterrar las cenizas de Arcia y su furia absoluta durante su primer enfrentamiento con el hechicero; la tristeza que significó ver morir su planeta y finalmente, la depresión total que lo invadió cuando se sacrificó para enviar la Fortaleza de los antiguos al fondo del mar. Ami entonces recordó cómo ella también había ayudado a aumentar la miseria que lo envolvía: Recordó cuando lo rechazó durante la cena de gala aquella noche en que él la abrazó por primera vez y en especial, recordó arrepentida el momento en que le dijo que nunca más volverían a verse.

"Oh Kuro… ¡lo lamento tanto!" Murmuró ella al entender por fin porqué él siempre parecía estar tan triste, "… ¡No puedes imaginar cuanto lo lamento…!"

"No tienes qué lamentar nada, tú no has hecho nada malo." Respondió él, que al darse cuenta de que la temblorosa joven frente a él estaba por rendirse al llanto, la tomó suavemente por los hombros, "No estoy molesto contigo Ami… nunca podría estarlo."

Ami reaccionó sin pensar al sentir el suave toque de las manos de Kuro y se abrazó a él con todas sus fuerzas, "¡…No lo entiendes…!" Sollozó ella, sus ojos húmedos con nuevas lágrimas, "¡Sé cuanto dolor has tenido que soportar y… tú no mereces eso Kuro… no alguien como tú…!"

El joven Kizuko estaba intrigado y en su mente analizaba todas las opciones por las que Ami no se había convertido en una estatua de piedra. Ella no era un guardián y no estaba infectada por un parásito; por lo tanto, la única explicación posible para que hubiera podido resistir el hechizo del Necromante era que, en secreto, ella era una Sail… justo entonces, mientras la tomaba por los hombros, Ami se abrazó a él fuertemente, ocultando su rostro en su pecho mientras se abandonaba al llanto. Siendo sorprendido momentáneamente, Kuro no tardó en suspirar feliz al sentir a Ami junto a él mientras que todo aquello en lo que pensaba dejó de ser importante. Al final, lo único que le importó fue cerrar sus brazos alrededor de la joven que amaba para intentar brindarle un poco de consuelo.

Cuando el llanto comenzó a ceder, el muchacho sonrió y se atrevió a acariciarle la espalda, "Aprecio que digas que no merezco eso." Le murmuró al oído, "Pero aprecio más poder volver a verte. Luego de la última vez y de lo que sucedió hoy… pensé que ya nunca volvería a tenerte cerca de mi… no tienes idea de lo mucho que me alegra ver que estás a salvo."

Ami se relajó al escuchar esas palabras y secó sus lágrimas, "Kuro… lo que te dije… fue una mentira, en realidad no quería dejar de verte… quería tener esa cita contigo pero…"

"Hay algo que te impedía hacerlo." Completó él, separándose un poco de ella para poder mirarla, "Y estoy seguro de que ese algo es la razón por la que no eres una estatua."

"…Sí, esa es la verdad… pero…" La joven se estremeció; de repente, la idea de confesar su secreto a Kuro le parecía lo más difícil del mundo. No sabía cómo decirlo.

"Tranquila Ami, no deseo que me digas tus secretos." Dijo él, como su hubiera leído sus pensamientos.

La joven Mizuno suspiró aliviada y asintió lentamente, "Gracias…yo quiero contarte pero…"

"¿Es algo que si me lo confías podría ponerme en peligro?"

"Sí… no quisiera que a ti o a Misao les pasara algo por… por mi culpa… porque yo… yo…" La joven no pudo continuar y confesarle lo que sentía; no encontró las palabras adecuadas para hacerlo, era como si su voz hubiera desaparecido. Sin saber qué decir y con sus mejillas adquiriendo un ligero rubor, Ami logró volver a acercarse a Kuro y acurrucarse junto a él, buscando sentirse segura entre sus brazos.

Kuro aceptó el contacto y volvió a estrechar a Ami mientras aspiraba el suave aroma de su cabello. El muchacho respiró profundamente, dejando que toda la tensión y la tristeza que sentía desaparecieran.

"¿Te molesta esto?" Preguntó ella, mientras le acariciaba tímidamente los hombros.

Kuro sonrió calidamente, "No Ami, no me molesta, en realidad me agrada mucho."

La joven se sonrojó y volvió a apretarse junto a él, "… me alegro…"

Kuro no respondió y en silencio, llevó una de sus manos hasta el cuello de Ami y después, acariciando con delicadeza su mejilla, logró hacer que ella levantara su rostro y lo mirara de frente. Kuro se perdió por un instante en esos hermosos ojos azules, profundos como el mar y brillantes como zafiros, para después pasar su atención a esos bellos labios entreabiertos que parecían esperarlo sólo a él. Por un momento, el muchacho se contentó con admirar a la hermosa joven que estaba con él, para luego acercarse a ella lentamente, deseando besarla por primera vez y poder al fin compartir su calor.

Ami suspiró, los dedos de Kuro se habían deslizado hasta su barbilla en una sutil caricia y con una suavidad que la hizo estremecerse, consiguió que ella inclinara levemente su rostro mientras él se acercaba con lentitud.

"_¿Vamos a besarnos…?"_ Se preguntó, dudando por un momento si esto era verdad o un hermoso sueño. Cerrando sus ojos, Ami se dejó llevar, dándose cuenta de que ya no tenía miedo y de que ahora, mientras su corazón latía con fuerza, lo único que sentía era deseo por él. Deseo de finalmente sentir sus labios unirse a los suyos. Deseo de sentir… de sentir lo mismo que Usagi sentía cuando Mamoru la besaba. Deseo de finalmente compartir su amor con alguien. Deseo de finalmente saber que nunca más estaría sola…

Kuro también cerró los ojos y continuó su avance, podía sentir el calor de los labios de Ami y la luz que ella irradiaba era como la de una estrella brillante; una luz capaz de hacer retroceder la oscuridad que lo envolvía, una luz que prometía alumbrar un futuro lleno de una felicidad para ambos, una luz que… debilitaba su poder.

El joven Kizuko detuvo su avance y respiró profundamente. Su poder estaba disminuyendo. La luz de Ami había atravesado por completo su oscuridad, esa luz le hacía sentir emociones que bloqueaban el flujo de poder de su gema oscura, debilitándola hasta casi el mínimo de su capacidad. Dejando que la depresión lo invadiera nuevamente, Kuro se separó de la hermosa joven de ojos azules que sostenía entre sus brazos. A pesar de lo mucho que deseaba estar con Ami, a pesar de lo mucho que la amaba y de que por ella sería incluso capaz de dar su propia vida, no podía renunciar a su poder. No podía sellar la gema oscura en ese momento. No podía hacerlo mientras un peligro tan grande aún acechaba la tierra.

Algo no estaba bien, Kuro se había separado de ella de un modo gentil, pero también firme. ¿Por qué? No había razón para eso. Preocupada, Ami abrió los ojos y miró a su compañero, "¿Qué sucede?" Se atrevió a preguntar en un murmullo, "¿Porqué te detienes… yo… hice algo mal…?

"No Ami, claro que no. Es sólo que ya debo irme. Perdóname, tengo muchas cosas más importantes de qué ocuparme… tú puedes quedarte aquí, en este lugar estarás más segura que en cualquier otra parte."

Ami sintió una fuerte presión en el pecho y sabía que de haber sido posible, habría escuchado cómo su corazón se quebraba en mil pedazos. La joven bajó la mirada y sus hombros temblaron un poco cuando intentó inútilmente controlar el dolor que sentía, "¿Vas a dejarme sola entonces?" Preguntó, no pudiendo evitar sentir que su mundo se hundía, "¡Al menos dime la razón!"

Kuro levantó su mano derecha y le mostró su guante de poder, "Por esto. Esta gema me permite usar un poder con el que arreglaré las cosas Ami, pero para usarlo no puedo estar contigo."

La joven miró la gema negra con atención por un momento y luego bajó la mirada. Lo entendía, lo entendía bastante bien. La oscuridad se alimentaba de emociones negativas para volverse más fuerte. Ella ya lo había experimentado una vez, cuando Sailor Galaxia la esclavizó con sus brazaletes y éstos llenaron su corazón de un odio tan intenso que su poder aumentó más de lo que jamás creyó posible, "Yo… lo entiendo Kuro…" Dijo Ami al fin mientras se limpiaba una única lágrima y se alejaba de él, "Pero… en verdad quisiera que… quisiera que fuera de otro modo…"

"…También yo." Respondió él con una voz triste y casi inaudible, "Pero por ahora es imposible."

"Kuro… no te vayas…" Pidió Ami. La joven había entendido en ese instante que no podía dejarlo ir. Su corazón estaba roto pero a pesar de eso, aún tenía un trabajo qué hacer; el ver cómo Kuro era capaz de hacer a un lado sus sentimientos para cumplir su deber se lo había recordado. Sailor Mercury tenía un trabajo pendiente: Tenía que conseguir que Kuro la ayudara a ella y a Sailor Moon.

"No puedo esperar." Respondió el joven Kizuko, "Tendrá que ser después."

"Tienes que esperar Kuro… porque yo… voy a confiarte mi secreto…"

"Te dije que no era necesario."

"Sí lo es…" Contestó Ami quien, luego de respirar profundamente, miró a Kuro directo a los ojos, "La razón por la que no soy una estatua… te la voy a decir."

El muchacho le sostuvo a Ami la mirada y esperó en silencio a que ella continuara.

"Yo… soy una Sailor Scout…" Dijo ella al fin, "Soy Sailor Mercury… yo y las otras Sailor Scouts fuimos a la Luna la noche anterior y… encontramos la torre del rey y el proyector de luz blanca… lo sé todo Kuro… acerca de Celephais, acerca de los guardianes… por eso te dije que sabía cuánto dolor has tenido qué soportar…"

"No me sorprende que seas una Sailor Scout." Contestó Kuro, su voz volviendo a enfriarse, "Pensé en esa posibilidad en cuanto te vi aquí… pero sí me sorprende que hayas visto la torre del rey." El muchacho hizo una pausa mientras caminaba pensativo, "¿El proyector de luz blanca estaba intacto, aún funciona?"

Ami bajó la vista, "No. Fue destruido junto a la torre. Lo siento."

"…Supongo que ya no importa." Respondió Kuro, "Ya era muy antiguo de cualquier modo."

"Nosotras…" Comenzó ella, "…Queremos trabajar junto a los guardianes; creemos que juntos podremos vencer al Necromante… ¿aceptarían unirse a nosotras, Kuro?"

"No. Ustedes no pueden ayudarnos." Respondió el joven Kizuko, "Y menos tú."

"¿Yo?" Preguntó Ami, volviendo a sentir una punzada en el pecho al sentirse rechazada.

"Especialmente tú."

"¿Por qué, acaso tienes miedo de que algo me pase?"

Kuro no respondió, pero en su mirada podía adivinarse cuál era su respuesta.

"Yo… también tengo miedo de que algo me pase." Dijo Ami, "¿Crees que no siento pánico al saber lo que tenemos que enfrentar?" Preguntó, "¡Claro que lo siento, y también temo por ti; pero no puedo dejar que el miedo me controle… así no es como actúa una Sailor Scout…!"

"El modo en que actúen las Sailor Scouts es algo que a mi no me importa." Respondió él con una voz extremadamente sombría, "La respuesta sigue siendo no. No permitiré que trabajen con nosotros."

"¡Déjame luchar a tu lado Kuro, por favor!" Insistió la joven Mizuno, "Juntos podremos…"

"¡Imposible!" Exclamó él, "¿No lo entiendes Ami?…Si el Necromante llega a tenerte cerca, él… ¡te hará lo mismo que a Arcia y entonces yo…!"

"¡Yo no soy como ella!" Le gritó Ami, sintiéndose molesta al escuchar el nombre de la mujer que Kuro había amado una eternidad atrás y sentirse comparada con ella, "¡El Necromante no me matará como hizo con Arcia, yo sí puedo defenderme, yo…!"

"¡No de él, Ami!" La interrumpió Kuro, que sin notarlo, había dejado que un par de lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos, "¡No de él!"

El ver a Kuro en ese estado fue suficiente para calmar a Ami quien lentamente, se acercó a él y le limpió las lágrimas con la manga de su camisa, "¿Pero entonces, qué es lo que piensas hacer… enfrentar a ese monstruo tú solo?"

Kuro se separó de ella y respiró profundamente para intentar calmarse, "No, yo no voy a enfrentar a ese bastardo." Respondió, su voz nuevamente bajo control, "No me malentiendas, nada me gustaría más que enviarlo a arder eternamente en el infierno, pero si en verdad conoces mi pasado, entonces sabes que hay algo aún peor que él que debe ser eliminado."

Ami palideció un poco al recordar el enorme sarcófago que había en la Fortaleza, "Hablas del dios de los antiguos..." Dijo ella sintiendo un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda, "He visto su ataúd."

"Es Darlugra." Indicó Kuro, "Y representa la mayor amenaza para la vida como la conocemos."

"Parece que sabes mucho sobre él."

"Sé lo suficiente."

"Si ese ser es tan poderoso como parece…" Comenzó Ami, "¿No sería mejor si los Guardianes y las Sailor Scouts trabajamos juntos para enfrentarlo?"

"No insistas, no quiero discutir contigo de nuevo por la misma razón." Respondió Kuro, dándole la espalda y caminando hacia la ventana, "Entiendo que sientas el deseo de proteger a la Tierra, pero tú y las otras Scouts lo harán mejor si se quedan aquí y nos dejan a nosotros encargarnos de esto."

La muchacha se acercó a él; ella tampoco quería iniciar otra discusión, pero no iba a rendirse. Tenía que conseguir la ayuda de los guardianes, aunque no sabía cómo… entonces, Ami recordó algo. ¡El rubí de la aurora en el cetro real de Celephais; si se lo mostraba a Kuro, tal vez aceptaría unirse a ellas!

"En verdad debo irme ya." Comentó Kuro luego de mirar por la ventana, "Hay mucho qué hacer."

"Espera. Hay algo más que tú no sabes." Dijo la joven Mizuno, "Algo más que descubrimos en la torre del rey y que debes ver; tal vez si lo haces, aceptes trabajar con nosotras y…"

BEEPP!!!

Ami sacó su comunicador y lo miró con una expresión de duda. Si contestaba la llamada, era probable que Kuro se fuera y perdería su oportunidad de convencerlo de ir a ver a Usagi, pero si no lo hacía…

"Deberías responder." Aconsejó él, "Podría ser importante."

"En esta situación, seguro que lo es… Pero por favor Kuro, espera a que termine; aún necesito decirte algo muy importante." Pidió Ami mientras tomaba la llamada.

Kuro se recargó en la pared con los brazos cruzados y observó a Ami mientras hablaba, preguntándose qué otra cosa habían descubierto las Sailor Scouts en la torre del rey. No recordaba que en la torre hubiera quedado nada útil aunque tal vez… quizás encontraron a Vidar aún con vida en su cápsula y lo despertaron, trayéndolo a la Tierra junto con ellas antes de que la torre fuera destruida… si ese era el caso, entonces era su deber y el de los otros guardianes el estar junto al rey… ¿acaso sería eso?

"Hay problemas graves." Dijo Ami con un tono serio mientras guardaba su comunicador, "Kuro… en verdad creo que deberías acompañarme, estoy segura de que si lo haces aceptarás trabajar con nosotras."

El muchacho se mantuvo en silencio por un momento, considerando sus opciones, "Muy bien Ami." Dijo al fin, "Iré contigo, pero no te garantizo que cambie de opinión; eso dependerá de lo que descubrieron en la torre del rey y que aún no me has dicho."

La joven sonrió aliviada, por un instante había pensado que Kuro volvería a negarse, "Gracias, te aseguro que no te arrepentirás."

"Eso lo veremos." Respondió Kuro, "Dame la mano y piensa en el lugar al que debemos ir."

"¿Qué…?" Parpadeó Ami, confundida.

"Sólo hazlo, así llegaremos más rápido." Dijo Kuro, extendiendo su mano hacia la joven Mizuno.

"Yo… está bien, lo haré." Ami tomó la mano que se le ofrecía y pensó en el departamento donde vivían Haruka, Michiru y las demás; de inmediato, las sombras de la habitación cobraron vida y la rodearon a ella y a Kuro y, antes de que pudiera reclamar, fueron absorbidos por la oscuridad.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Viento de curación.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Usagi, firmemente asida de Naru y Sara, observó asombrada cómo la última corriente de las viento que la guardián verde había usado para cargarlas de edificio en edificio las depositaba con suavidad justo en el techo del edificio donde vivían las Sailor exteriores. Usagi no perdió tiempo para correr hacia las escaleras, "¡Es en el penthouse justo debajo, no se queden atrás!" Avisó antes de comenzar a bajar.

"No la culpo por tener prisa." Comentó Naru, "Su novio está muy mal."

"Tal vez nosotras podamos ayudar." Indicó Sara mientras seguía a su alumna, pero antes de bajar por las mal iluminadas escaleras, la guardián blanca levantó su mano y su gema de poder lanzó un destello.

Usagi no pudo evitar retroceder un paso al ver a la persona que le abrió la puerta del penthouse de las Sailor Exteriores: un muchacho apuesto de cabello naranja que la miraba con tristeza.

"¿…Sarnath?" Murmuró Usagi.

"¿Tú?" Exclamó una sorprendida Sara.

"Pero… él estaba muerto…" Comenzó Naru, pasmada al ver al hombre que había visto en los sueños que le habían revelado poco a poco el pasado de su bisabuela, "¡Murió en Celephais!"

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Exclamó Usagi, temiendo que los parásitos le hubieran preparado una emboscada, "¿Dónde están mis amigas, les has hecho algo?"

"No nos ha hecho nada malo." Intervino Haruka, que apareció en la puerta en ese momento. Usagi no dejó de notar el pálido y demacrado rostro de Haruka, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo sobre eso, la joven Tenoh continuó, "Es algo largo de explicar. Te lo diremos todo más tarde, por ahora sólo debes saber que Sarnath está de nuestro lado y merece estarlo." Explicó, "¿Pero no querías ver a Mamoru?"

"¡Claro que quiero verlo!" Respondió Usagi, "Llévame con él."

"Ya hice todo lo que pude por tu novio, pero no ha sido suficiente. Espero que tú puedas hacer más que yo, Sailor Moon." Indicó Sarnath, que caminaba junto a la joven Tsukino; detrás, Haruka se ocupaba de llevar a Naru y a Sara a la sala.

"¿Tú hiciste qué?" Preguntó Usagi, incrédula ante lo que acaba de escuchar; era muy difícil no considerar a Sarnath un enemigo, pero como Haruka parecía confiar en él, ella también estaba dispuesta a intentarlo.

"El Necromante lo atacó con una de sus flores espectro; sólo pude extraer la flor y evitar una infección pero no puedo curarlo del veneno." Explicó Sarnath, "No tengo esa clase de poder."

Usagi se detuvo sin abrir la puerta de la habitación de Setsuna, que era donde reposaba Mamoru, y cerró los ojos para poder calmarse y pensar, Hotaru tenía la capacidad de sanar, pero Haruka le había dicho por el comunicador que ella también estaba herida, sin embargo... esto era muy similar a lo que había visto en la torre del rey, cuando su padre fue atacado del mismo modo por el Necromante, "Tal vez tú no tienes ese poder…" Murmuró Usagi, recordando cómo habían salvado al rey Vidar del veneno de la flor espectro, "Pero conozco a alguien que sí lo tiene."

"¿Hotaru?" Dijo Sarnath, "¡Ella no está en condiciones de intentar curar a nadie!"

"Lo sé… pero hay alguien más; ve por la guardián verde por favor." Pidió ella, "Es la única esperanza de Mamoru ahora, yo… estaré con él."

Usagi entró en la habitación y sintió un escalofrío al mirar a Mamoru, el muchacho estaba sin camisa y su cuerpo se mostraba extremadamente pálido, bañado en sudor y de cuando en cuando sus manos le temblaban; una horrible mancha rojiza le marcaba el pecho, como una cicatriz que amenazaba con volver a abrirse en cualquier momento. Usagi supo inmediatamente que ese era el lugar en donde la flor espectro había herido a su amado.

"Mamoru... " Murmuró Usagi al tiempo que se sentaba a su lado y le acariciaba el rostro, que ardía en fiebre; al sentir de nuevo el cuerpo de Mamoru temblar, la muchacha ya no pudo resistir ver a la persona que más amaba en ese estado y finalmente se abandonó al llanto, "Tienes que resistir mi amor… no puedes rendirte ahora que al fin estoy otra vez contigo… por favor no te rindas… no sé qué haría sin ti…"

"Lamento que esto haya sucedido." Murmuró Naru desde la puerta de la recamara, "Sé que lo quieres mucho… ¿qué puedo hacer para ayudarte?"

Usagi se secó las lágrimas y se levantó con una expresión de esperanza, "Cúralo por favor… sé que tú puedes vencer al veneno de las flores espectro…" La joven Tsukino miró a Mamoru una vez más y sin poder detener una lágrima se hincó frente a la guardián verde y se inclinó, "¡Te lo suplico Naru, por favor no lo dejes morir!"

Frunciendo el ceño, Naru se acercó a Usagi y la abrazó, para luego obligarla a enderezarse, "¡Nunca vuelvas a hacer eso!" Le pidió, "¡Tú eres la última heredera de la familia real de Celephais, si alguien aquí debería inclinarse, esa soy yo!... Escucha Usagi, no sé si en verdad pueda ayudar a Mamoru… ¡Pero haré todo lo posible, te lo juro!"

Sin estar segura de qué era lo que tenía qué hacer, Naru se acercó a Mamoru y trató de recordar alguna cosa útil que hubiera visto en sueños, pero no encontraba nada. Esforzándose para no ponerse nerviosa, Naru respiró profundamente y decidió dejar que su gema de poder guiara sus movimientos, del mismo modo que la había guiado cuando descubrió cómo usar el Void Wind. Por un instante, Naru temió que nada sucedería pero de pronto, sintió que sabía qué era lo que debía hacer.

"Creo que… creo que ya lo tengo." Anunció mientras ponía sus manos sobre la terrible mancha roja en el pecho de Mamoru.

"Lo está haciendo." Murmuró Usagi, "Igual que la primer guardián verde, el viento que puede curar…"

Naru cerró los ojos y se concentró, poco a poco un suave viento que giraba delicadamente a su alrededor llenó la habitación, "Sí… esto es lo que debo hacer…" Dijo Naru, "¡Healing Wind!" Al decir estas palabras, la guardián verde desató una brisa que se extendió no sólo por toda la recámara, sino que inundó por completo el departamento de las Sailor Exteriores.

Y cuando el viento cesó y Naru retiró las manos del pecho de Mamoru, la horrible marca del veneno había desaparecido junto a la fiebre que consumía las fuerzas del príncipe de la Tierra, el joven también había recuperado el color y su respiración se había normalizado.

"Está hecho." Anunció la guardián verde, "Está curado."

"Yo… no sé cómo podré pagarte por esto." Dijo Usagi en voz baja mientras se sentaba junto a Mamoru.

"No tienes qué hacerlo." Respondió Naru, "Me alegra haber podido ayudarte."

"Aún así, nunca dejaré de estarte agradecida." Respondió la joven Tsukino, "Gracias Naru…"

Naru apoyó su mano en el hombro de su amiga y le sonrió "Usagi… ¿para qué son las amigas?"

La joven Tsukino tomó la mano de Naru y la estrechó, "Tienes razón, para esto son las amigas… pero Naru yo… quiero que sepas que siento mucho haberte hecho a un lado, yo… temía que si seguíamos juntas siempre estarías en peligro…en verdad lo lamento… nunca quise hacerlo pero…"

"Está bien Usagi, ahora que soy una guardián lo puedo entender." La joven Osaka sonrió de nuevo, "Te dejaré sola con él un rato. No te preocupes, Mamoru no está en animación suspendida, sólo dormirá hasta recobrar las fuerzas, por cierto, creo que tú también deberías descansar un poco, te ves algo cansada." Sin decir más, la guardián verde le hizo un guiño a su amiga y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Cuando Naru regreso a la sala, se encontró con que Haruka, Michiru y Sarnath la miraban con un asombro total. Sara, por su parte, la miraba complacida y con orgullo desde un sofá en el que se había sentado.

"¿Qué hiciste?" Preguntó Sarnath al fin, "Mis heridas han desaparecido, Hotaru se ha recuperado por completo y ahora duerme tranquila en su cama; la primer guardián verde no tenía un poder así."

"Sí lo tenía, pero tu moriste antes de poder verlo." Explicó la guardián blanca, "Y después el Necromante te convirtió en su marioneta; no me sorprende que no conocieras el viento curativo."

"Lo que sea que haya sido, te lo agradecemos." Dijo Michiru, "Nos hemos curado gracias a ti."

"Yo…" Naru no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco, "Sólo hago lo correcto... me alegra poder ayudar."

"Lo que a mi me gustaría saber es cómo fue que volviste a estar del lado correcto; ¿por qué no me cuentas cómo pasó, marqués?" Dijo Sara, mirando a Sarnath fijamente, "Apuesto a que es interesante."

"Todo sucedió gracias a Hotaru Tomoe." Respondió el marqués, "Fue por ella que logré romper el hechizo con el que el Necromante me había controlado por tanto tiempo."

"¿Cómo la conociste?" Preguntó Naru.

Sarnath sonrió al recordar la primera vez que había visto a su hermosa Hotaru y se dispuso a contar la historia, "Fue en el Gran Desierto Arenoso, en Australia…"

Mientras, en la habitación de Setsuna, Usagi, observaba a Mamoru con preocupación. La joven aún estaba sentada junto a él en la cama y de cuando en cuando le acariciaba el rostro. No podía imaginar cómo fue que el Necromante lo había atacado a él y a las Sailor Exteriores y aunque Haruka aún no le contaba qué había sucedido en realidad, la joven Tsukino no podía evitar volver a sentirse culpable por no estar en la Tierra cuando eso sucedió, "No lo entiendo… ¿por qué atacó la ciudad de repente?" Murmuró Usagi, "… ¡Si tan sólo hubiera estado aquí… habría podido ayudar a defender la ciudad!"

"Nosotros no peleamos con el Necromante aquí en Tokio." Dijo Mamoru con una débil voz mientras abría los ojos, "Lo que nos sucedió fue completamente nuestra culpa."

"¡Mamoru!" Exclamó Usagi, abrazándose con fuerza a su futuro esposo, "¿Cómo te sientes amor, aún te duele algo?"

El muchacho rompió el abrazo con suavidad y miró a Usagi durante un instante sin decir nada.

"¿Qué sucede?"

"Nada, sólo quería poder mirarte de nuevo." Respondió él mientras se incorporaba, "Creí que nunca podría volver a verte Usagi y sólo el deseo de volver a estar contigo me mantenía vivo…" Mamoru cerró los ojos y besó a la joven que amaba con una pasión infinita, deseando nada más que volver a fundir su espíritu con el de ella, "No puedes imaginar cuánto me alivia el verte a salvo…" Dijo cuando el beso terminó, "…Usagi, yo y las Sailor Exteriores cometimos un error, un terrible error… y casi lo pagamos con la vida…"

Usagi volvió a acercarse a Mamoru y se arropó junto a él, "Pero estás vivo y bien… querido, ¿qué fue lo que pasó?"

El muchacho volvió a dejarse caer en la cama, "Creo que ahora no es el momento de hablar de eso."

"Pero…"

"Lo siento Usagi, es que no es algo agradable de recordar…" Murmuró él, no pudiendo evitar sentir un escalofrío ante el recuerdo de los horribles Vaal Djoh, "¿Ya están las demás Scouts aquí?" Preguntó pensativo, "Creo que será mejor contarles lo que nos sucedió cuando estén todas juntas."

"En ese caso…" Dijo Usagi, "… No me molesta esperar… pero… ojalá y no sea por mucho…."

"Lo siento Usagi, pero…" Comenzó Mamoru.

"¿Sí?"

"¿Podrías ayudarme a ir a la sala?" Pidió el muchacho, "Será mejor hablar allí."

"…Y al final me di cuenta de que no podía dejar morir a Hotaru en la colmena, y fue sólo gracias a un milagro que logré sacarla antes de que se colapsara por completo." Terminó Sarnath.

"Y después de eso caíste muerto." Agregó Haruka, "Me sorprendió bastante volverte a ver cuando apareciste de nuevo en el centro comercial."

"El Necromante no deja ir tan fácilmente a sus esclavos." Indicó el marqués.

"Ese hechicero es un adversario formidable." Comentó Michiru de repente, "Su poder es mucho mayor que el de Sailor Galaxia, la última enemiga que enfrentamos."

"…De no ser por…" Haruka pasó saliva y sus puños temblaron al recordar a Setsuna, "El sacrificio de Sailor Pluto, una de nosotras, no habríamos logrado escapar con vida de la Fortaleza."

"… ¿Setsuna está muerta?"

Haruka, Michiru, Sarnath y las dos guardianes se giraron al escuchar la voz de Usagi, quien las miraba a unos pasos. La joven Tsukino ayudaba a Mamoru a mantenerse en pie y en su rostro se reflejaba el dolor causado por escuchar esa noticia.

"Ella… eligió usar el Time Stop para permitirnos escapar…" Explicó Michiru con una voz quebrada por la pena, "…No había nada que pudiéramos hacer."

"Todo esto es nuestra culpa" Dijo Haruka al tiempo que bajaba la mirada, "Hicimos enojar al Necromante y ya puedes ver lo que hizo en represalia el muy maldito…"

"…Transformó a todos los seres vivos de la Tierra en piedra…" Terminó Usagi, "Ya lo he visto."

"Lo sentimos mucho…" Ofreció Michiru, "Nunca pensamos que sucedería esto."

Usagi no respondió y sólo ayudó a Mamoru a sentarse en un sofá; después, la afligida joven caminó hasta una ventana, por la cuál miró en silencio hacia el cielo púrpura hundida en sus pensamientos.

"Usagi…" Llamó Mamoru, "¿Qué piensas hacer?"

"Voy a llamar a las demás." Anunció al fin la joven Tsukino, "Si tenemos suerte, ellas están con los demás guardianes y juntos podremos arreglar esto…"

"Maestra Sara…" Le susurró Naru a su mentora, "¿No cree que sería conveniente llamar a los otros guardianes?"

"No será necesario, recuerda que tus amigas ya deben haberlos encontrado." Respondió Sara también en voz baja, "Además, ya les envié una señal, y saben que algo importante está pasando, aunque no tuve tiempo de decirles qué."

"¿Te sientes bien Usagi?" Preguntó Haruka, preocupada al ver que ya habían pasado varios minutos y la joven Tsukino no se movía ni hablaba, "¿Quieres que yo llame a las demás?"

Los hombros de Usagi se enderezaron y la muchacha levantó la cabeza, "No será necesario." Dijo, su voz recuperando un poco de confianza, "Lo haré yo misma."

"¿A quién llamarás primero?" Preguntó Michiru.

"Comenzaré por llamar a Minako." Indicó Usagi mientras sacaba su comunicador de su bolsillo, "Ella es la única que no fue a buscar a un guardián, y tal vez necesite ayuda."

La historia continuará en el capítulo veinte.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Notas:

Con este capítulo comienza lo que será el ciclo final de Ecos de Otras Vidas, y fue endiabladamente difícil de escribir; en especial las secciones de Ami y de Rei; sin exagerar, creo que me tardé alrededor de tres meses escribiendo cada una de esas escenas y eso sin contar el tiempo que me tomó revisar que todo el capítulo concordara con la línea de tiempo de la historia, en verdad fue un trabajo duro. Espero puedan perdonarme haberme tardado tanto para terminar este nuevo capítulo.


End file.
